El valor del silencio
by Shizenai
Summary: Está a punto de descubrir que apenas es una fina línea la que divide el Bien del Mal. ¿Permitirá Sakura que otros pasos la guíen entre la oscuridad?
1. Una noticia esperada

**_Notas de la autora:_**

_¡Buenos días, tardes, noches! Hacía ya un tiempo que no me pasaba por aquí. O eso, o tengo lagunas mentales. Pero eso es lo de menos. Creo que aún hace más tiempo que no estaba por la labor de escribir algo que no fuese un Drabble o un Oneshot, pero esta vez vengo dispuesta a realizar un proyecto más largo si me lo permitís._

_Como no, voy a crentrarme en mis personajes favoritos y en otros que no lo son tanto, pero que no me queda más remedio que incluirlos. Ante todo esto es un intento de romance ItaSaku (sí, intento, porque voy a tratar de que sea realista espero xD), que resulta ser de mis parejas preferidas por amplias y morbosas razones._

_En el primer chap he decidido incluir un pequeñito spoiler o avance, así que luego volveremos el tiempo atrás._

_En fin, este fic ya está avanzado unos cuantos capítulos y lo que puedo señalar es que lo bueno se hace esperar y realmente lo creo necesario. Si alguien me conoce un poco, pues sabrá que me tomo mi tiempo para ir al grano. Ya me contaréis._

_¡Ojalá os guste!_

_**Disclaimer:** Me duelen los dedos de tanto escribirlo... Naruto no me pertenece, pero el hecho que realmente me preocupa es que Itachi tampoco, aunque al menos me conformo sabiendo que Kishimoto es una buena persona que estará dispuesto a dejar a una chica tan responsable (¿responsable?) como yo sus personajes para manipularlos con fines nada lucrativos._

_**Advertencia:** Me parece que aún no es necesario añadir nada al respecto xD Peeeeeero soy una seguidora del manga, así que es inevitable el chorro de spoilers sobre la historia original. Porfa, tenedlo en cuenta, no quiero fastidiar nada a nadie._

_**Dedicatoria:** Pues sí, siempre tengo que ponerlas ^^ A mis queridas escritoras y lectoras de ItaSaku, a mi querida mexicanita Ryuzaki_Yadi, a mi hijis postiza Karla y a mi compañero de lágrimas durante el manga, Dani._

* * *

**El valor del silencio**

por _Shizenai_

**Capítulo I – Una noticia esperada**

_En la penumbra de aquella celda, los ojos verdes pestañearon dolorosamente ante el inconstante haz de luz de la lamparilla que, en cuestión de unos pocos segundos, iluminó por completo aquella sala cubierta de suciedad, desconfianza y miedo._

_La sequedad de su boca apenas le otorgó la oportunidad de aliviar su aflicción ni con el más leve gemido. Sus manos, enredadas en torno a una fina mata de hilos de chakra tras su espalda, aún mantenían la posición contraída y agarrotada de quien se aferra desesperadamente a algo. O a alguien._

_Un minuto después de aquel estremecedor silencio que auguraba el resultado de sus acciones pasadas, la mujer de cabellos dorados que había tomado asiento al otro lado del escritorio pronunció las primeras palabras con un deje de decepción y ternura en sus orbes._

—_Chunin de Konoha con identificación: uno, dos, seis, cero... —su voz resonó con dureza en cada una de las paredes—. Haruno Sakura, ¿eres consciente de la situación en la que te encuentras ahora mismo?_

_La joven alzó levemente la cabeza tratando de enfocar con dificultad la silueta de su ex-maestra al otro lado. De hecho, apenas podía distinguir con claridad la expresión de su rostro, aunque no le hacía falta para imaginar la mueca mustia y recia de quien ha fracasado en su intento de hacer de su alumna toda una eminencia._

_Se retorció. Sintió dolor en cada uno de sus músculos, en cada uno de sus huesos, pero antes de poder manifestar cualquier clase de reacción agonizante a través de su cuerpo, la lluvia de imágenes comenzó a taladrar su mente igual que la cinta que es jalada con fuerza de un viejo carrete de película._

_Al principio, todo era tan turbio, tan impreciso, que de no haber sido por la fuerte memoria de sus sentidos no habría considerado aquellos hechos como la historia de su propia vida. Y aquello sí que dolía, por encima de cualquier otra raspadura en la superficie de su piel nívea y helada._

_—En tu condición actual estás acusada de traición a tu país y a tu cometido como ninja, además de crímenes contra el honor, la seguridad pública y... siendo considerada una enemiga de nuestra Villa, serás condenada como tal —se detuvo dejando caer pesadamente el abrupto fajo de documentos que se esparcieron sobre la mesa—. Sakura-chan..._

_El drástico cambio en el tono de su voz no pasó desapercibido para el pelotón ANBU que custodiaba la entrada y salida del lugar._

—_Dime que todo esto ha sido una mentira. Mírame a los ojos mientras te exculpas de cada uno de estos delitos y entonces podré creerte y despertar de una maldita vez de esta pesadilla._

_La faz adormecida se elevó repentinamente por encima de la altura de sus hombros, sin que su mirada, fija en algún lugar inconciso del muro, lograra en realidad ver más allá de sus pupilas._

_Hubo un tiempo no muy lejano en el que ella misma había sido incapaz de pronunciar esas mismas palabras y con esa misma sintonía. Pero tratar de alejarse así de su sufrimiento se había convertido después de todo en su infierno en vida._

_El suave temblor en sus labios de color similar al de sus cabellos, liberó una ronca y exhausta bocanada de aire cuando fue plenamente consciente de aquel pasado pulverizado, del rubor ausente en las mejillas que con tanto vigor se habían coloreado alguna vez, y de la hormigueante sensación en cada poro de su piel donde ahora no hallaba rastros de su tacto._

_Una lágrima resbaló de forma involuntaria hasta llegar al fin de su garganta al sentirse brutalmente traicionada y, pocos segundos después, su voz se expandió tibia y contundente bajo el despejado cielo donde jamás hubiese imaginado que regresaría..._

**:::x:::x:::x:::**

La cálida brisa acompañaba al atardecer en aquel pedacito de naturaleza donde cada flor y cada nube parecía haber sido escrupulosamente teñida con la paleta de colores más vivos que haya existido sobre la tierra.

El césped desprendía un intenso olor a fresco y sobre las alas de las mariposas jugueteaban un sinfin de estampas que hacían caso omiso a las leyes perceptivas, creando en ellas una imagen diferente cada vez que se las miraba.

Junto al tímido deambular de algún lago algo lejano, se unía el refinado cantar de las aves, creando todo un fragmento digno de cuento en donde resultaba un placer sucumbir al mundo de los sueños. Tal y como le ocurría a aquel cuerpo que descansaba sobre la hierba cubierto escasamente por un kimono de fina seda y arropado bajo la sombra de aquel cerezo, cuyos pétalos caían sin prisa alguna sobre sus delgados cabellos haciéndolos prácticamente indistinguibles.

Sakura se relajaba en aquellas contadas tardes libres en las que su sosegado alrededor ayudaba a aparcar por unos momentos las inquietudes de su mente, los tormentos de su corazón, el resentido estado en el que su organismo respondía a sus abusivos entrenamientos y sobre todo, a los traicioneros recuerdos que abundaban en su pasado.

Los arítmicos y grotescos choques entre las pequeñas varas de metal alertaban de que la campana no estaba siendo tocada por el viento, pero sólo hasta que una voz familiar pronunció con fuerza su nombre, no logró emerger de su sueño. Frotó con desgano sus párpados y acudió a paso lento al interior de la casa, dejando a su paso un camino de ramillas y hojas que fueron desprendiéndose de su silueta.

A pesar de su respuesta, el escándalo persiste al otro lado de la puerta.

—¿Se puede saber a qué vienen esos gritos? ¿No sabéis que a estas horas la gente está descansando? —dijo en un gesto molesto que corrigió automáticamente al percatarse de la nefasta situación que tenía ante sus ojos.

—¡Sakura-chan! ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Esta vez si fue importante! ¡Esto fue...! ¡Yo quise ir...!

—¡Konohamaru, deja de brincar o lo vas a terminar de matar! —gritó su pequeña compañera de equipo al tiempo que arrebataba el pequeño polluelo de sus manos para entregarlo a la kunoichi.

La joven caminó hasta el salón de la casa seguida de los irritados muchachos, y depositando a la criatura sobre la mesa, analizó detenidamente la dañada ala que hacía piar de dolor al animal.

—Estábamos guardando en el almacén de la escuela el cargamento de nuevos materiales para las clases de habilidad con armas, cuando a Konohamaru se le ocurrió la magnífica idea de probar la calidad de uno de los shurikens contra un árbol...

—¡A simple vista parecía que eran de plástico para principiantes! Además, ¿cómo iba yo a saber que había un nido de pajarracos en ese maldito hueco? —interrumpió claramente alterado.

—¡Eres un inconsciente! ¡Mira lo que conseguiste!

—Vamos, vamos, tranquilizaos... —añadió la pelirrosa con una sonrisa.

—¡... Pues si tú no hubieras dejado caer la caja por el suelo, tal vez yo no habría visto nunca ese shuriken!

—Aaah... ¿conque ahora la culpa es mía?

—Venga. En serio, dejad de pelearos. No me concentro —insistió la más alta.

—¡Eso he dicho, sí!

—¡Pues que Ebisu-sensei decida eso y...!

—¡Diablos! ¡Que cerréis la maldita boca! —exclamó haciendo un hoyo en la mesa con el puño—. Bien... Así mejor —y la dulce sonrisa volvió de nuevo a su lugar ante la palidez repentina en el par de genins—. Parece que tiene rasgado uno de los cartílagos.

—Sakura-chan... —insistió el muchacho esta vez con cierto respeto—. ¿Hay algo que puedas hacer? Me daría bastante miedo recurrir a la vieja. Está demasiado estresada en esta época del año con el papeleo y dudo de mi supervivencia si me atreviera a molestarla para este asunto... —prosiguió tras sentir la enfadada mirada de su compañera traspasándole la nuca—. Bueno, y luego está ese otro asunto de no tocar el material de la escuela sin autorización y el posible sermón que pueda soltarme.

La mayor miró con enojo a los inexperimentados ninjas. No hacía tanto tiempo desde que ella también creía que lloriquear o desear con mucha fuerza que algo no hubiese pasado justificaba el daño hecho, pero seguidamente, lo olvidó. Por aquel entonces el mayor de sus problemas sólo era una travesura de aquel calibre.

—No os preocupéis. Creo que solucionaremos este incidente en unos minutos.

—¿En serio?

—Te lo prometo —sonrió ampliamente, mostrando esa inocencia y dulzura que no había perdido a lo largo de los años.

Sakura posó la palma de su mano sobre el cuerpo del polluelo de forma sutil pero firme, y unos instantes después, un espumoso y resplandeciente chakra verde comenzó a envolver el pequeño cuerpo del ave ante la mirada atónita de Moegi y Konohamaru.

Antes de que acabara su intervención necesitó detenerse por unos segundos mientras en su rostro se dibujaba un mohín que trataba de ocultar. Durante las últimas semanas había hecho un sobreesfuerzo del que ya había sido advertida por su maestra, y el dolor en los músculos y la falta de resistencia era el resultado de ignorar los consejos de la Hokage.

—Bueno. Esto parece que ya está.

La joven detuvo el flujo del chakra y flexionó delicadamente el ala del ave, consiguiendo que ésta intentara echar a volar en varias ocasiones.

—¡Vaya!

—¡Te dije que podría ayudarnos!

—Sí. Es como por arte de magia —murmuró el muchacho acercando el rostro al lugar del daño.

La ojiverde rió sonoramente. Aún les quedaba mucho por aprender si pensaban que ese simple hecho era fruto de una habilidad sobrenatural que no requería de esfuerzo e incontables lágrimas.

Acomodó el animal entre sus manos y lo acarició cariñosamente para terminar de darle un beso en la coronilla.

—Ya pasó todo, pequeño —le susurró antes de dirigirse a los ninjas—. No recuperará toda la movilidad, pero un par de semanas será tiempo suficiente para que pueda volar y defenderse por si mismo. Alguien tendrá que atenderle mientras tanto. He leído que algunas aves rechazan a sus polluelos una vez que estos han sido captados por el "enemigo".

—Hey, hey... ¿qué intentas decir? Creía que el bicho ya estaba curado. Ya se las apañará solo. Además, seamos positivos: confiemos en la buena voluntad de su madre —añadió el chico con aire desinteresado.

—De eso nada. De todas formas, en cuanto la madre observe que tiene un pequeño defecto lo arrojará fuera del nido y morirá. Alguno de los dos tendrá que encargarse del pequeño Riko —insistió rozando su nariz con el diminuto pico del polluelo.

—¡Rayos! ¿Y por qué no lo haces tú, Sakura-chan? Se ve que ya le has cogido cariño. Hasta le pusiste nombre.

—Ni hablar. Mis obligaciones me lo impiden.

—Moegi, a ti se te dan mejor estos animales. ¿No era verdad que te encantaban? —insistió como último recurso.

—Así es. Pero tengo un gato, y ya le conoces. Es muy poco sociable.

—Y que lo digas... —corroboró raspándose cierta cicatriz cercana a una de sus cejas—. Pues yo no puedo hacerlo. No voy a detener mi entrenamiento por un bichejo.

—¡Konohamaru! —exclamó detenidamente—. Si pretendes ser un buen protector de tu aldea el día de mañana, deberías empezar por ser más responsable y respetar su naturaleza.

El joven torció los labios en un gesto que a Sakura le resultó demasiado gracioso. Transcurridos unos segundos de meditación, el moreno tomó el pájaro de manera torpe entre sus manos y asintió de forma rotunda.

—En fin, si sólo yo puedo hacerlo...

—Muchas gracias, Sakura-chan. Llegará el día en que pueda actuar igual que tú y entonces dejaremos de molestarte.

La kunoichi volvió a sonreír gratamente sin percatarse hasta el momento de la presencia de una persona más entre ellos.

—Oye tú, creo recordar que te gustaban los animales. ¿No te importaría...?

—De eso nada —interrumpió tajantemente el recién llegado elevando la palma de su mano—. A mí sólo me atraen cuando están inyectados en tinta.

—Maldición. Estaba claro que este trabajo sólo estaba hecho para alguien como yo.

La risa de Sakura perduró hasta el momento en que los ninjas más jóvenes desaparecieron de la casa cerrando la puerta tras de sí, y disipando paulatinamente el alboroto de sus voceríos. Después de aquello, no encontró en la otra persona intención de seguir con las carcajadas.

—¿Qué ocurre, Sai? ¿No leíste en ningún lado que antes de entrar en las casas hay que llamar a la puerta para que te abran? —se bufó alzando una ceja.

—Estaba abierta, y además, creo recordar que me habías invitado a que me sintiera como en mi casa. Eso he hecho.

La chica elevó la otra ceja al tiempo que sus brazos se cruzaron y su mirada quedó fija e inquebrantable frente el moreno.

—Era una broma. Se supone que ahora deberías reírte

—Olvídalo... —suspiró antes de volverse y comenzar a ordenar el ligero barullo de su sala de estar—. Lo siento mucho, Sai, pero hoy es mi día libre. No creo que vaya a entrenar a ninguna parte. Quizás dentro de un rato pue-...

—Me ha enviado la Hokage. Quiere que nos reunamos con ella ahora mismo para hablarnos de "ese" asunto. Creo que ha llegado el momento.

La pieza de cristal cayó de sus manos hasta hacerse añicos a sus pies, siendo el estallido el único sonido que escuchase a partir de entonces.

Con la expresión atónita de su rostro, hizo que sus ojos rodaran hasta el moreno y rezó por que la expresión de su cara no fuese uno de sus muchos errores de emotividad.

—Esto no será otra de tus bromas, ¿verdad? —pronunciaron sus temblorosos labios, inmóviles tras la negativa.

—Yo jamás jugaría contigo en algo como esto.

La inmovilidad siguió patente en su rostro mientras el muchacho aguardaba con gran interés una reacción en aquellas perlas verdes. No le hizo esperar demasiado. Segundos después, la pelirrosa saltaba sobre sus brazos al tiempo que sus gritos de alegría ensordecían hasta lo más profundo sus oídos.

Una vez más, Naruto volvería a Konoha.

**:::x:::x:::x:::**

Cuando la Hokage tomó el sitio que le correspondía en su despacho, los jóvenes saludaron y se irguieron en señal de respeto. Ordenó la salida de toda persona del lugar, exceptuando a su fiel ayudante, Shizune, y tras unos segundos en los que los ruidos en los pasillos se desvanecieron por completo, se dispuso a encarar los sonrientes rostros de los ninjas.

—Sai. Sakura. Ruego que me disculpéis por esta reunión tan precipitada, pero los últimos sucesos me han forzado a tomar una decisión inmediata —dijo antes de carraspear varias veces y comprobar que no era ninguna molestia para ambos—. Hace varias semanas que envié un escuadrón ANBU a verificar el estado en el que se encuentra Naruto.

—¡¿Y...? —interrumpió cierta impetuosa haciendo fruncir el ceño de su maestra—. Perdón, perdón...

—Bien —continuó tanteado un par de documentos que había sobre la mesa—. Como ya sabéis, Naruto decidió libremente seguir con su entrenamiento fuera de la aldea, en custodia de uno de nuestros mejores hombres, y efectivamente, las noticias son bastante favorables. No esperaba menos de Jiraiya-sama... —expresó con cierto desliz en sus ojos y comprobando que ciertamente, había pensado en voz alta.

—Con todos mis respectos, Tsunade-sama... No estoy en nada de acuerdo con _esa libertad _con la que Naruto abandonó Konoha. Ese par de ancianos le forzaron directamente a marcharse.

—Ellos sólo sugirieron la mejor alternativa para todos.

—Para ellos... —corrigió sin poder frenar su lengua.

—Sakura, ya hemos hablado de esto —suspiró con molestia—. No fue sólo por el bien de Naruto. Es nuestro deber protegerle, pero también lo es mantener al margen de este asunto a todos los ciudadanos. Él mismo era consciente del peligro al que exponía a su aldea estando aquí y por eso decidió aceptar la propuesta del Consejo.

—Naruto es el ser más noble que he conocido. Haría cualquier cosa por proteger Konoha, incluso si es necesario no volver a pisarla nunca más —sus ojos se apenaron ligeramente.

—No seamos tan dramáticos, por favor. Tampoco es que nos hayamos desentendido de él. Actualmente reside en una de nuestras instalaciones secretas. Ni siquiera está en documentos su localización. Está a salvo, alcanzando los límites que posee un ninja de sus características.

—Perdone que la interrumpa —intervino el miembro de Raíz por primera vez—, pero, ¿cuál es el motivo de esta reunión entonces? Imaginé que estaría de regreso, pero las cosas no han cambiado mucho durante su ausencia. La recuperación de Konoha es lenta, y aunque los progresos de Naruto son sorprendentes, aún no parece segura su estancia aquí.

—Me explicaré lo más brevemente posible. Tampoco tenemos tiempo que perder —y cruzando los dedos frente a sus labios prosiguió en un tono severo—. Desde que recibimos el último reporte con las noticias del ave del capitán, no hemos vuelto a saber nada de ese equipo. El escuadrón tenía órdenes estrictas de informarnos de cada uno de sus movimientos. Y la ausencia de cualquier señal es ya de por sí una información bastante valiosa.

—Comprendo —murmuró endureciendo sus gestos.

—Además, hace unos días que la invocación de este ave desapareció repentinamente. El capitán nunca se habría deshecho de lo único que nos podría mantener en contacto de su posición.

Ninguno de ellos se atrevió a romper el silencio siguiente, sin embargo, todos apretaron con fuerza el puño en señal de impotencia ante aquella sospecha que tomó autenticidad una vez que la entonó la Hokage.

—Creo que podemos darlos oficialmente por muertos —y tras comprobar que su ayudante anotaba lo pertinente en su libreta, prosiguió con el asunto que tenía entre manos desde el principio—. Puede que las causas sean otras, pero no escatimaré en tomar precauciones. En cualquier caso, el paradero de Naruto ya no tiene la fiabilidad que precisa. ¡Maldita sea! Tenemos que seguir lidiando con esa sombra que parece estar en todos lados.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron al percatarse de lo que todos asumieron como evidente.

—¿Se refiere a Akatsuki...?

—Preferiría que no fuera el caso, pero mucho me temo que estás en lo correcto.

—Entonces... ¿pretende que tengamos un enfrentamiento con ellos? —quiso saber no sin cierto recelo.

—Ni mucho menos. El caso Akatsuki ya está en buenas manos —aseguró entregando una carpeta a los ninjas—. Las instrucciones ya están dadas. Partiréis lo más pronto posible. Para no levantar sospechas, os desplazareis como el equipo Kakashi en representación de Konoha para retomar y mantener el contacto con un país vecino, sin embargo, vuestro verdadero destino serán las instalaciones en las que ha estado residiendo Naruto durante todo este tiempo, y por consiguiente, traerlo de vuelta a salvo. En este momento nada es más importante que él. Del resto nos encargaremos nosotros. ¿Tenéis alguna pregunta?

—Bueno... —murmuró Sai en un tono casi imperceptible—. No me gustaría ser pesimista, pero ¿qué haremos suponiendo que Naruto ya no se encuentre allí?

—¡Sai! —le reprochó con enojo la kunoichi más joven.

—Está bien Sakura. Después de todo hay que meditar cualquier posibilidad. Pero no debéis preocuparos por eso. Simplemente regresaríais sin más. Como os he dicho, ya están todas las órdenes dadas.

—Esto... Sigo sin querer ser un aguafiestas pero, ¿está segura de involucrar a Sakura en todo esto?

—¿Pero es que te he hecho algo yo? —le fulminó con la mirada.

—Sé que últimamente tu salud ha estado decayendo por el sobreesfuerzo físico.

—Oye, eso no tiene nada que ver...

—Realizas demasiadas misiones, Sakura —se sinceró volviendo la cara hacia su compañera, y con más preocupación que arrogancia en el tono de su voz. Seguidamente se dirigió a la Hokage—. Sinceramente, pienso que podría retrasarnos. Puede caer enferma en cualquier momento y lo que necesitamos en el equipo es una ninja médico que nos atienda y no al contrario.

—Pero qué... —insistió la pelirrosa.

Tsunade esperó en silencio mientras contemplaba el entusiasmo en el rostro de los muchachos, y sobre todo, la creciente emoción que mostraba el de su alumna más allegada.

Conocía a Sakura a la perfección. Su quehacer diario consistía en pasar horas con ella para cumplimentar su entrenamiento, y en ninguna de esas ocasiones había visto una sonrisa tan sana en ella desde la partida del portador del Kyuubi.

La situación era peligrosa, pero lo menos que podía hacer para compensar su esfuerzo y dedicación a pesar de su abatido estado anímico, era dejarla traer de su propia mano a una de las personas que tanto espacio acaparaba en su corazón.

—Estoy segura de que haréis un buen trabajo juntos. Que tengáis un buen viaje —concluyó con una media sonrisa en sus labios.

Los ojos de jade se curvaron gustosamente, y tras realizar la última reverencia, salió apresuradamente del despacho golpeando el hombro de su compañero para que imitara su gesto.

—Sai, esto es más difícil para ella de lo que te piensas —añadió la Hokage antes de que el moreno partiera—. Cuídala y no permitas que haga ninguna tontería.

—Estoy al tanto de los sentimientos de Sakura. Trataré de estar a la altura.

La rubia asintió complacida dando punto y final a aquella reunión, tras lo cual el muchacho marchó tan rápido como pudo en busca de su preciada amiga.

Sakura corría entre las calles de la Villa con la misma agilidad de un lince, perdiéndose entre el tumulto de gente mientras comenzaba a escuchar las llamadas de Sai a su espalda. Le resultó imposible detenerse. Era tal la emoción que estallaba a modo de burbujas en su estómago, que no encontraba mejor forma de relajarse que aquella.

Estaba feliz. Por fin podría dar utilidad a sus progresos como kunoichi, demostrar que ella tampoco había estado perdiendo el tiempo. Pero lo que más le importaba era dar esquinazo a la soledad, ya que aún rodeada de sus compañeros, siempre echó en falta ese pilar que la apoyaba constantemente. Tenía la fortuna de estar rodeada de buenos amigos, pero Naruto era como su familia. Siempre le dolería de forma especial.

—¡Sakura, vé un poco más despacio!

—¡Oh, vamos Sai! —rió enérgicamente—. Esto no debería ser un problema para ti y supuestamente soy yo la que no está en forma.

La muchacha encabezó la carrera en todo momento. Esquivaba con facilidad cualquier obstáculo que se colocara ante sus narices aunque eso no la salvaba de la regañina de algún que otro ciudadano despistado. Sin embargo, nuevamente, sintió la alarma aclamando dentro de su pecho.

Los jadeos se ahogaron en su garganta hasta hacerla arder de dolor. No tenía rumbo, no deseaba llegar a ningún lugar en concreto, pero el azar hizo que sus piernas dieran de bruces contra el suelo en la calle más desierta de la ciudad. Cerró con fuerza sus ojos y sostuvo su pecho tratando desesperadamente de retomar el ritmo normal de su respiración.

Repentinamente abrió sus parpados mientras dirigía su mirada hacía el enorme edificio que se encontraba a su derecha. Cuando en su iris se reflejó el símbolo de aquellos viejos manteles que el viento azotaba, no pudo evitar que una capa cristalina envolviera por completo sus orbes.

—Incluso cuando no quieres, acabas aquí, ¿eh? —sonó la voz suave de su compañero a su espalda—. También le echas de menos.

El joven artista se agachó frente a ella y observó la grandeza muerta de aquel territorio que alguna vez había sido gloria y supremacía entre todos los clanes.

—Sakura —susurró tratando de captar la atención de la chica—. No ocurrirá lo mismo con Naruto. A él jamás vas a perderle. Y si te consuela, a mí tampoco.

La ojiverde contuvo su respiración y clavó sus ojos en el moreno, encontrando en su rostro una sonrisa, que aunque lejos de reconfortarla, la obligaron a creer que sus palabras eran ciertas. Ni Sai le mentiría ni ella estaría dispuesta a perder a un amigo jamás.

La sonrisa volvió a adornar nuevamente sus labios. El tiempo de los lamentos había pasado y ahora debería centrarse en reponer su energía. En enfrentarse a sus miedos.

A la mañana siguiente estaría lista para partir hacía la misión más desastrosa de toda su vida.

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

* * *

_Pues hasta aquí llegamos en este capi. ¿Qué tal? ¿Impresiones? ¿Algo? Sé que aún no profundizamos en el tema, pero no es algo que no hubiese avisado al principio xD_

_¡Nos leemos pronto entonces!_

_**Shizenai**_


	2. El reencuentro

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_Omg... ¡muchas gracias por los reviews! Bueno, los agradecimientos están abajo xD_

_Espero no haberme retrasado mucho, tuve problemas técnicos (con el circuito de mis neuronas, quiero decir). Y hoy no me enrollo más. Seguimos con Sakura y sus peripecias..._

_**Disclaimer:** Por si a alguien se le ha olvidado, os recuerdo que Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi._

* * *

**El valor del silencio**

por _Shizenai_

**Capítulo II – El reencuentro**

Al día siguiente, justo antes del anochecer, el equipo Kakashi formado por el líder del mismo nombre, Sai y la propia Sakura, avanzaron lo suficiente como para que el paisaje en el firmamento se hiciera diferente. Aquello hacía creer a la pelirrosa que definitivamente su compañero estaba cada vez más cerca aunque no supiese con exactitud la distancia que realmente los separaba ni el lugar exacto donde se produciría su reencuentro.

Durante la travesía, Pakkun, la invocación canina del jounin, pareció percibir a una distancia cercana un hedor fuerte proveniente de la tapia arbolada al otro lado del camino: pocos minutos después, cada miembro del equipo verificaba con voz rota el estado de tres cadáveres completamente irreconocibles.

—Era imposible que hubiesen logrado sobrevivir —corroboró el jounin después de apartar los dedos de la capa viscosa y de color lima que prácticamente envolvía el cuerpo sin vida de alguno de los desafortunados.

Sakura había imitado aquel mismo gesto, y después de llevar sus dedos a la altura de su nariz, olisqueó prudentemente la espesa gelatina para un instante más tarde ladear su rostro hacia el otro lado del cuerpo, tratando de reprimir una arcada que amenazaba con estallarle en la garganta.

—¿Qué... demonios es esto? —masculló presa de una tos incontenible.

—No volváis a tocarlo. Alejaos —ordenó Kakashi—. No cabe duda de que quien hizo esto no está muy interesado en que le sigamos la pista. Eso, o tal vez es su manera de advertirnos.

—Entonces, ¿son parte del grupo ANBU desaparecido?

Sakura posó sus ojos en su joven compañero ante la ausencia de respuesta a su pregunta. Quizás sintiéndose la más indicada para aclarar el problema.

—Ni siquiera yo puedo asegurar eso en estas condiciones y sin el material de laboratorio.

—Ya trataremos este asunto más adelante. Ahora más nos valdría darnos prisa. Daremos parte de esta noticia en nuestra próxima parada. En Konoha podrán analizar esto, y por lo que parece, tendrán que apresurarse. Es como si este espesor los estuviera consumiendo.

Todas éstas eran cuestiones más que justificadas para que el alojamiento en aquel pueblecito fuera una perdida de tiempo para Sakura, si es que dormir y recuperar fuerzas era uno de los objetivos de aquella parada en el camino. Su mente prefería divagar sobre aquellos asuntos que con suma facilidad y debido al cúmulo de emociones vividas, conseguían sacar a relucir sus mayores debilidades.

Se mostraba inquieta e impaciente. Encontrar aquellos cuerpos en el mismo rumbo que los conducía hasta las instalaciones secretas no era en absoluto una buena noticia. Si sus peores temores se hacían realidad, el enemigo estaba cerca, muy cerca del portador del Kyuubi, y ellos, en contraposición, sólo podían actuar con mayor cautela con el fin de pasar indemnes ante cualquier actividad engañosa.

A partir de entonces debían sopesar el hecho de que podían estar siendo observados, seguidos, conducidos hacia alguna emboscada... Cualquier adversidad cobraba sentido y era primordial poner cualquier tipo de precaución por si pudiese darse alguno de los casos.

Horas más tarde, aislada en lo más alto de la colina y con la mirada fija hacia un horizonte que apenas conseguía distinguir ante el manto de la noche, Sakura perturbaba el sueño del engrosado bosque y de cada una de las acampanadas flores que se torcían para disfrutar de la melancolía de su tenue llanto, para observar como las resplandeciente lágrimas cristalinas brotaban de unos ojos verdes aún de un brillo más hermoso.

Reprimir aquel temor había resultado un fracaso y por ello se hallaba allí, emanando de su boca un quejido inconstante que se confundía con el propio murmullo del viento, dejando que las caricias de éste se extendieran sobre su piel como si la aprisionaran en un frío abrazo que no conseguía cumplir el propósito de consolarla.

Sakura solía repetir aquella misma acción cada cierto tiempo, como si con el paso de los años aquel pequeño ritual se hubiera vuelto una necesidad indispensable para su subsistencia, que relajaba su mente y distraía todos sus sentidos. Después de expulsar toda aquella energía negativa, lograba sentirse más fuerte.

Sus lágrimas siempre estaban selladas con un nombre, algunos tan confusos e inalcanzables que apenas despertaban un vago recuerdo en su memoria, que sin embargo, se resistía a borrarlos por completo. Para ella nadie podía quedarse atrás por mucho daño que eso le hiciese a sí misma.

Miró los rasguños en sus manos, todavía sonrosados y adoloridos por la multitud de luchas vividas. Aquello era la fiel representación de la experiencia lograda, y aún así, un fugaz recuerdo de lo que había sido su infancia era capaz de hacer temblar esa fortaleza tan duramente trabajada.

Sencillamente, le resultaba inevitable fantasear sobre el futuro tan dispar y próspero que habría aguardado a cada miembro del original equipo siete si otras circunstancias se hubiesen dado.

Por eso algo en su pecho se retorcía cada vez que se cercioraba de que definitivamente había alguien que jamás volvería. Y aún cuando la llegada de su rubio compañero estuviese próxima y fuese un acontecimiento digno de su alegría, no cambiaría el hecho de que su felicidad estaría por siempre incompleta, al igual que su equipo.

Aún por entonces, no contemplaba la vida sin la presencia del único superviviente de la matanza Uchiha y engañarse era una actitud tan infantil que había decidido resignarse a ella. Era normal que después de todo aquella misión fuese de una importancia tan elevada. Al menos, podría tener de vuelta a Naruto; aunque en un principio nunca hubiese imaginado cuán importante acabaría siendo en su vida. Sus sentimientos hacia él habían cambiado notablemente desde el mismo día en que _su pequeño estorbo_ acabó uniendo su destino al suyo al pasar a formar parte del equipo más prometedor y desastroso de toda su promoción.

Quizás por eso su separación resultaba tan dolorosa. Él era lo único que le quedaba. El único eslabón que lo ataba a los gratos recuerdos de un pasado que cada vez parecía más un sueño...

Jamás perdonaría a aquellos que habían conseguido separarlo de su lado.

Inesperadamente, sintió un desagradable escalofrío al recordar aquella macabra organización y al apreciar como las nubes del cielo se teñían de un color oscuro muy parecido al rojizo. La madrugada la había sorprendido casi sin darse cuenta.

Se incorporó con un gesto de disgusto y sacudió su ropa antes de emprender su regreso al albergue donde se había hospedado por aquella noche junto con el resto de su equipo. Deseaba olvidar ese paisaje que se había vuelto incómodo repentinamente.

Al cabo de unos minutos se detuvo súbitamente ante el movimiento de un par de arbustos unos metros más a su diestra, sorprendiéndose a sí misma de encontrar algo de vida en las profundidades de aquel bosque a altas horas de la noche.

Ni siquiera alguien que compartiera su gusto por una meditación aislada y tranquila se atrevería a adentrarse en un lugar como ése y ni mucho menos a salir o llegar a la ciudad siendo tan evidente que debería tener algo más que suerte para evitar ser asaltado por cualquiera de los bandidos de los alrededores. Aunque al fin y al cabo, ella tenía mejores asuntos de los que ocuparse. Estaba decidida a no interrumpir a ese alguien o simplemente a no molestarse en advertir que se trataba sencillamente de un animal salvaje del bosque que se paseaba por aquella zona.

Pronto se percató de la poca estabilidad de sus pensamientos, cuando se halló retrocediendo sobre sus pasos, abandonando el enmarcado camino y apartando las zarzas para vislumbrar con cautela el objeto de su curiosidad. Nada parecía estar vivo en su campo de visión. Ni los arbustos mostraban movimiento ante el aparente siseo de una brisa inexistente.

Dio media vuelta y se desanimó al comprobar que ninguno de aquellos árboles le resultaban conocidos, por lo que hacer una pequeña seña en el torso de los mismos habría resultado una estrategia más fiable que ir memorizando la posición de cada uno en su mente, como si trazara sus pasos en un mapa imaginario que luego tendría que invertir.

Decidió hacer uso de su capacidad de orientación y su intuición, más concretamente, de la vocecita chillona que permanentemente vivía en algún rincón de su cabeza. Ésta siempre le fallaba, pero tal vez ése fuera el día en que lograra serle útil.

Apenas caminó en la misma dirección cuando la despreocupación en su rostro se trastornó al tropezar con algo que, debido a la oscuridad, era completamente incapaz de reconocer. Se inclinó para acariciar la magulladura en su pierna, desviando la vista de la misma al observar una abultada sombra oscura a los pies de un árbol que no tardó en llamar su atención.

La poca luz que apenas llegaba de la luna entre las nubes casi no permitía distinguir con claridad el color de lo que parecía una prenda, sin embargo, el corazón de Sakura se volcó cuando pudo apreciar restos de sangre entre las hendiduras de la áspera tela. A una ninja médico como ella, apenas le hacía falta el olor para reconocer esa esencia.

Arrojó la ropa al suelo y corrió inmediatamente hacía el lado más accesible en torno al árbol, pensando que en cualquier momento hallaría el cuerpo malherido de algún habitante, y si tenía algo de suerte, de algún superviviente del famoso escuadrón ANBU perdido.

Redirigió el rumbo de sus pasos guiada por el resplandor de la luna sobre lo que parecía algún riachuelo cercano, y presa de la confusión ante tanta penumbra, se detuvo apoyando una de sus manos sobre uno de los troncos helados. Desde aquella posición pudo divisar con claridad la orilla que cercaba a la pequeña laguna desde un extremo hasta el otro.

Para su propio asombro, sintió sus mejillas arder cuando distinguió en el epicentro del mismo una silueta humana vuelta de espalda que se sumergía y volvía a brotar del agua con una naturalidad tal, que parecía formar parte de ese pequeño pedazo de ecosistema.

Se avergonzó al instante, no tanto por la situación, sino al preocuparse de aquella forma tan exagerada y tan precipitadamente.

En la prenda había sangre, era cierto, pero si aquello pertenecía a aquella persona, sin lugar a dudas, no tenía pinta de estar herida y en absoluto de necesitar su ayuda.

Sonrió de soslayo y miró por última vez el lago dispuesta a abandonar sus desventuras por el día y pasar desapercibida con la intención de no molestar a quien continuaba ensimismado y ajeno a su presencia a escasos metros.

Emprendió la retirada con aire despreocupado, esforzándose en encontrar nitidez al frente, hasta que un fugaz reflejo a su lado interceptó nuevamente su atención. Antes de que su mente llegara a reaccionar ante lo que sus ojos acababan de ver, su cuerpo ya se hallaba completamente inmóvil. Igual que si aquel atónito escalofrío que acababa de recorrerla la hubiera paralizado hasta dejarla en real apariencia a la de una estatua.

Los párpados se le alzaron con violencia y el temblor en sus labios se había desatado de una forma tan incontrolable que ni morderlos con rudeza servía para detener la clara evidencia de que el pánico se había apoderado de cada ápice de su persona.

Comprendió que debía ocultarse inmediatamente, pero sólo atino a dar un salto atrás, hasta resguardarse en el mismo árbol desde el que antes observaba.

Miró a cada lado una y otra vez con nerviosismo, sin atreverse a comprobar nuevamente si aquella figura en el centro del lago seguía ignorando su presencia. Agachó la cabeza y pensó rápidamente en la posibilidad de escapar y dar parte a sus compañeros de misión, aquellos que seguirían esperándola hasta esas horas en la recóndita ciudad.

Justo cuando estuvo a punto de completar el primer paso, notó que su pierna se detenía, tal vez, por la orden inconsciente de una parte de su mente.

Marcharse de allí no resultaría después de todo tan buena idea. Ya había perdido la noción del tiempo y desconocía cuánto más tardaría en dar con el rumbo indicado. No obstante, aunque consiguiese llegar junto a su equipo, retornar al mismo punto donde ahora se encontraba sería casi imposible y aunque lograran conseguirlo, era probable que aquella persona ya no estuviese allí para entonces. Su pequeño descubrimiento acabaría siendo inútil, y ella había decidido dejar de hacer cosas de ese tipo desde hacía tiempo.

Volvió sus orbes hasta la prenda que había a su lado...

No importaba cuántas veces más la mirara. Indudablemente, aquella capa negra más intensa que la propia oscuridad y estampada de sanguinarias nubes, no podía más que pertenecer a uno de los miembros de Akatsuki. A quién, era lo que menos le importaba. Todos le parecían igualmente mortíferos y peligrosos. Ella más que nadie había tenido ocasión de comprobar la despampanante agresividad y poder de uno de sus componentes. El problema ahora, es que se encontraba completamente sola.

Trató de tranquilizarse en vano, aunque sabía que sería necesario si deseaba encontrar la mejor alternativa para salir de allí, dejando de tentar a la suerte poniendo su vida en la picota. Sabía que cada segundo era crucial.

Tomó aire al tiempo que guiaba su mano a través de su cuerpo, dando gracias al asegurarse que había traído la bolsa de kunais consigo, y ahora, aunque de poco le servirían, se encontraba un poco más decidida a entrever a través de los matorrales nuevamente.

Konoha había recopilado cierta información acerca de la organización y de aquellos a los que habían tenido ocasión de encarar. La solución quizás vendría por si sola si lograba reconocer al enemigo. No obstante, apenas logró pestañear antes de que la poca determinación que le quedaba se volatilizara con el eco de aquella voz que retumbó suave, pero amenazadora.

—Vamos a hacer una cosa... Tú harás como que no me has visto, y yo haré como si no hubiese notado tu presencia desde los últimos quince minutos. Tal vez eso te ayude a decidirte.

Sakura sintió como la saliva se atoraba a la mitad de su garganta. El eco de su respiración se volvió estruendoso y el chasquido metálico que había producido la extracción del kunai, era un descuido que resultaba irrelevante a esas alturas.

Puede que hubiese sido demasiado ilusa al pensar que podía hacer frente a la situación y salir viva de allí sin la colaboración de sus compañeros o, puede que directamente hubiese sido demasiado ilusa al pensar que podía salir viva de allí de cualquiera de las formas.

—En tu lugar, optaría por volver lo más rápido posible al camino desde el que has salido. No voy a proponerte salvar la vida una vez más. No habrá tiempo para una segunda oportunidad.

Permaneció inerte durante el tiempo que aquella pequeña perla cristalina recorrió su cara desde la sien hasta perderse bajo su pecho. Luego se vio capaz de volver la mirada hasta el lugar donde provenía la voz en el lago, encontrando la figura en la misma posición y lugar que minutos antes.

Se esforzó por analizarla sin preocuparle demasiado el poco tiempo que tenía para eso. A primera vista, ella tenía la posición de ventaja.

El torso visible de aquel cuerpo emanaba una palidez que se acentuó en el justo momento en el que varios brotes de luna consiguieron escapar de la opacidad de las nubes, hasta hacer casi perfecta la visibilidad en las aguas marinas. A través de él descendía una marea de color azabache que conformaba su largo cabello y que se perdía sobre la superficie lúgubre y negruzca que adquiría el agua bajo la noche.

Sakura frunció el ceño y terminó finalmente por mostrarse.

—Estás desarmado, sin una vía de escape, no entiendo por qué tanta prepotencia en tus condiciones —aventuró consiguiendo que efectivamente, su voz resultara tan firme como pretendía—. Te aseguro que no me importa el estado en el que te lleve a Konoha.

El hecho de que las manos del individuo dejasen de acariciar su largo cabello y que de esta manera, el sonido del goteo en la superficie de la laguna se detuviese, no hizo más que incrementar un presentimiento desagradable que emanó instintivamente de Sakura. Aún así, su gesto permaneció inalterable y su mano indudable mientras le apuntaba con el kunai en la distancia.

—De Konoha... —creyó oírle murmurar—. Casi estoy arrepentido de haber tenido piedad la primera vez.

—Esa actitud no va a asustarme. Deberías tener presente el nivel de los ninjas de mi región. No sé si estoy dando a entender muy bien la posición tan delicada en la que estás ahora mismo —dijo con determinación y vaciló mientras adelantaba un paso hasta la orilla.

La arrogancia implícita en su voz parecía haber tenido efecto en el Akatsuki, quien irguiéndose descuidadamente, optó por ceder mayor interés a la joven al otro lado del lago.

—¿Crees que un charco de agua te protege de mí...?

El tono de su voz apenas había cambiado durante toda la conversación, pero la pelirrosa advirtió como el nudo en su garganta apretaba con mayor rudeza y que la paciencia en el otro estaba próxima a colmarse. Cuando la figura terminó por volverse del todo, pudo reconocer al acto la identidad de quien sus sobresaltadas orbes contemplaban, sabiendo prácticamente un segundo después, que sin ninguna duda, en pocos minutos acabaría criando malvas en algún lugar no muy alejado de donde ahora se encontraba.

La sorpresa en la faz de la kunoichi no había pasado desapercibida para el Akatsuki. Suponía que su rostro no debía traerle recuerdos muy agradables y que la rabia que contenía la chica con la tensión de sus mandíbulas bien podía deberse a la impotencia del momento o al hecho de ser él la única y más importante causa del tormento del más anhelado de sus amigos de equipo. Al fin y al cabo, no había sido la primera vez que se topaba con ella, aunque mucho temía que sería la última.

—Creía que los Uchiha no erais bien recibidos por estas tierras —dijo con la intención de recalcar la actitud descuidada del muchacho.

—Tendría serios problemas si pretendiera que mi aparición fuera agradable en cualquier lugar en realidad.

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo por a-...?

—¿Quieres tiempo?

Los labios de Sakura se entreabrieron cuando apreció como la oscura mirada se endurecía sobre ella.

—¿Cómo?

—Para huir... ¿Estás intentando ralentizar las cosas mientras esperas que se te ocurra algo?

—No —respondió, maldiciéndose por la poca fiabilidad en el tono.

—Eso quería oír, porque de todas formas, ya te lo había dicho antes. Es demasiado tarde para ti.

Sakura hundió más lo pies en el suelo preparada para corresponder el más leve movimiento del Uchiha, sin embargo, sólo pudo observar como su cuerpo volvía a tornarse de cara al lago, ignorando su presencia.

Aquello era absurdo. Lo estaba consiguiendo si es que deseaba humillarla de aquella manera. Apretó los dientes y antes de que sus piernas lograran impulsarse para realizar el primer ataque, el sonido seco de la hierba a su espalda provocó que la nuca se le girara involuntariamente hacia el lugar. Después de aquello, sólo percibió el ruido ensordecedor en sus oídos y la visión de aquella misma escena desde el nivel del suelo.

La imagen que antes parecía tan nítida y detallada, ahora se volvía turbia y borrosa. Tanto, que apenas podía distinguir la figura del Akatsuki frente al lago y ni mucho menos la procedencia de la súbita carcajada que emanaba a pocos centímetros de su posición. Notaba como la intensidad de la misma se alejaba cada vez con mayor rapidez, casi al mismo ritmo que la punzada de dolor se acentuaba en su cabeza y sus párpados, teñidos de una fina capa sangrienta que resbalaba de algún lugar de su frente, caían inevitablemente.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

_Fin de lo que se suponía, debía ser un capi un poco más largo. Pero por el bien de vuestra salud mental tuve que cortarlo o no me ibais a perdonar, de modo que... ¡Espero vuestras opiniones!_

_***Ryuzaki_Yadi:** ¡Gracias por tu review! ¿Ya? ¿Tan pronto y me vas a sacar teorías? XDDD Bueno, me encantará conocerlas. Y Sai sí es blanco, ¡y como el bicarbonato, el condenado! Lo de moreno es por el color de su pelo. Yo siempre lo he dicho así... ¿Tal vez en México hace referencia al tono de la piel? o.O ¡Nos leemos!_

_***Koto-Chan:** Si es que te puedo llamar así, gracias por tu review y por subirme la autoestima xD Hum, a mí a veces también me salen las cosas de un color rosa tan chillón, que a veces me tengo que lavar los dientes después de escribirlo. Muy dulce... ^^U Tendré tus gustos en cuenta._

_***Chelsea272:** También gracias a ti por tu review. Espero que la historia te siga gustando, nee... 8D_

_***Corsaria:** ¡Gracias por tus palabras! Trataré de dar respuesta a tus preguntas pronto. Esta Sakura... .D Arigato por el ánimo ^^_

_***-lacus-:** Gracias por tu review, te lo agradezco mucho. Enjoy!_

_Bueno, se despide de ustedes servidora hasta pronto (see, a la espera de que acaben mis exámenes)._

_¡Que estén bien!_

_**Shizenai**_


	3. La decisión

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_Aquí os traigo finalmente la tercera parte. Ojalá que la espera haya merecido la pena ^^_

_¡Que aproveche!_

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Naruto y demás personajes son propiedad del suertudo de Kishimoto Masashi. Dicho queda._

* * *

**El valor del silencio**

por _Shizenai_

**Capítulo III – La decisión**

Sabía que estaba a punto de despertar de alguna especie de ensoñación, pero ni siquiera se molestó en abrir los ojos. Estaba tan concentrada en el malestar del golpe en algún lugar de su cabeza, que poco o nada le importaba lo que pudiese estar ocurriendo a su alrededor.

Quizás... ¿estaba realmente en el Cielo? ¿Completamente muerta?

Más de uno se decepcionaría si supiese que en ese anhelado paraíso el dolor era intenso y perceptible. Mucho. «Menuda estafa», fue su primer pensamiento.

Por otro lado se encontraba su psique: un enorme y retorcido cúmulo de ideas sin sentido propio de una demente. Era incapaz de atender a todo lo que acudía a su cabeza y al mismo tiempo soportar el dolor de su cuerpo.

Había algo extraño en todo aquel asunto. Tal vez no fuese cierto que ella estuviese... ¿muerta? Pero aquello era imposible. Ella misma había notado cómo acababa su vida, sentido el último latido de su corazón. Y si así era... ¿por qué demonios lo seguía escuchando...?

Abrió sus párpados con desgano y observó al frente un oscuro y muy borroso horizonte. Todo parecía estar en movimiento en su periferia. Pero sin duda, era el famoso túnel de la muerte; sombrío y con aquella llamativa luz al final. Justo y como algunas leyendas contaban, sólo que en este caso, a ella nadie la reclamaba. Su nombre no fue pronunciado por ninguna voz conocida como se suponía que debía ser... ¿Dónde estaba?

Intentó como último recurso avanzar hacia el resplandor, pero antes de que pudiera ejecutar esa actividad, percibió el golpe de su voz como si cortara en dos su mente.

—Buenos días... Sakura-san.

Era definitivo...

Aquello de ninguna forma podía ser el Cielo.

Volteó lentamente sus ojos, pestañeando tantas veces como le fue necesario hasta contemplar con claridad aquella silueta que, sentada sobre una roca, la analizaba en silencio.

Después de aquello, prefirió estar muerta.

—Enhorabuena. Resultaste ser toda una superviviente —esbozó el joven de larga melena negra sin ningún desliz de emoción en su voz—. Ahora nos encontramos en algún lugar al este del País del Viento. No te interesa ningún otro detalle. Tu vida no corre peligro, de momento...

Sakura alzó confusamente una ceja, tratando de asimilar que todo lo que estaba captando no era ningún producto de su imaginación. No, ella no tenía tanta...

—Y ahora que sabes dónde situarte, nos gustaría hacerte algunas preguntas.

El silencio posterior se mantuvo inalterable mientras que a la espera de su respuesta, su boca fuera únicamente capaz de emanar un quejido doloroso. El dolor fue capaz de devolverla al momento presente y del mismo modo, obligarla a recordar la situación anteriormente vivida, donde de alguna forma que aún no alcanzaba a comprender, había sentido la sangre brotar por varias zonas de su cuerpo. Mayor fue su sorpresa cuando al rememorar toda esa sensación desgarrando su figura, sólo encontrara al examinarla rasguños y la cuidadosa sanación de cada una de sus heridas, cosidas con delgadas fibras que forzaban a la cicatrización de cada abertura. Obra, tanto o más exacta que el trabajo de un médico de su nivel.

—Me andaré sin rodeos... —y continuó sin aparentar la impaciencia que delataban sus palabras—. ¿Dónde está tu amigo, el rubio?

La kunoichi sólo fue capaz de inclinar la cabeza lentamente hacia un lado, como si aquel fuese un idioma que no entendía o como si se encontrase frente a alguna pintura abstracta que no alcanzaba a reconocer.

—Sólo lo repetiré una vez más... ¿Dónde escondéis al jinchuriki de Konoha?

Inesperadamente, una voz más ávida siguió a la suya haciendo su silueta visible de entre la oscuridad de aquella cueva.

—A lo mejor sigue algo inconsciente. Podríamos habernos pasado con el sedante.

—Me oye perfectamente —respondió ocultando sus labios tras una de sus manos, dejando relucir el llamativo anillo que adornaba su anular derecho.

Rápidamente, el Uchiha se sintió el centro de atención de los ojos jade, y estos, sin miedo y sin precaución, le juzgaron tajantemente. Con ojos llenos plenamente de un odio diferente al que solía reconocer en cada mirada que se posaba en él. Si había una idea dudosa sobre la lucidez de la chica, ahora prácticamente estaba despejada. Nadie que conociera íntegramente la reputación de aquel emblema de nubes se atrevería a mirar de aquella forma tan desafiante a ninguno de sus integrantes. Aquello era atentar contra su propia vida, desear un suicidio inmediato y destinos de magnitud similares.

—Deberíamos esperar un poco más... —optó por decir finalmente.

No obstante, la energía pareció volver por fin a la kunoichi.

—¡Maldita panda de bast-...!

—¡Eh! —interrumpió el hombre notablemente más alto—. Guarda las pocas fuerzas que tienes para cantar lo que nos interesa a todos. No quisiera haber cargado contigo todo este tiempo para tener que matarte en el último momento.

La chica pareció sorprendida por un segundo, pero la ira dominó su rostro inmediatamente.

—¿No pensaríais en serio que os iba a desvelar eso, no? En el laboratorio he visto a ratas más inteligentes —musitó recibiendo automáticamente una punzada de dolor en la sien.

—Ja. Nos ha tocado la zorra chistosa...

Dicho esto, el peliazul apenas logró rozar la empuñadura de su espada cuando una mano se alzó con rapidez deteniendo el que pretendía ser su próximo movimiento. El Uchiha había decidido cambiar de táctica para entonces.

—Me parece que hemos limitado demasiado esta conversación —añadió seguido a la intervención de su irascible compañero—. Creo que nuestro propósito dista mucho de lo que tienes ahora mismo en mente.

—Hmp... ya —aquella medía sonrisa mordaz tampoco duró demasiado en su rostro—. Hoshigaki Kisame y Uchiha Itachi. Conozco la crónica de vuestra vida mejor que mi propia biografía —intentó mantener la solidez en su voz, pero ya de por sí era suficientemente difícil disimular que el temblor de sus piernas no era únicamente por el frío—. Es casi un instinto que ante vuestra presencia ataquemos inmediatamente.

—Comprendo. Pero ahora no estás en posición de actuar. Así que mejor, hablemos —insistió inclinando su cuerpo.

—Podríais matarme directamente y no perder más el tiempo. Moriré antes de arriesgar la vida de mi amigo.

—Y es justamente ahí en donde estamos de acuerdo.

Sakura se sorprendió. Debía admitir que aquello no se parecía en nada a lo que había pensado en un principio. Aunque aún no estaba del todo segura de si estaba pensando con claridad en ese momento. Cualquiera que fuera el caso, no cambiaba el hecho de su desconfianza y total negativa a dar una tregua a la pareja de asesinos.

Encontrarse con Akatsuki significaba saludar a la muerte. Si debía morir, al menos deseaba irse con algo de dignidad. Era lo menos que podía hacer en memoria de toda esa gente a la que no pudo proteger.

—Akatsuki está bastante preocupado por el estado en el que se encuentra el jinchuriki. Sabemos que no está dentro de las fronteras del país —prosiguió tomando el silencio de la chica como una invitación a explicarse—. Que Konoha no está pasando por su mejor momento no es un secreto para nadie, de modo que nuestra inquietud es lógicamente comprensible. No creo que haya nada ilícito en que nuestra organización... estabilice un poco las cosas.

—No, claro que no. Y ya veo que os tomáis muy a pecho eso de buscar hasta debajo de las piedras. Literalmente.

—Vaya... parece que en Konoha son todos un poco graciosillos —fue todo lo que Kisame pudo decir al recordar cierta batalla del pasado—. O es que sois más idiotas de lo que ya pensábamos. Aunque no lo dudes, si no hay otra opción, recurriremos a ese mismo método.

—No me lo jures. Ya comprobé lo rastreros que podéis llegar a ser ayer mismo.

—Antes de ayer. Dormiste largo rato, niña... —corrigió el peliazul con una mirada que desbordaba desprecio.

—Pues parece que haber acabado con el escuadrón ANBU os sirvió de poco, después de todo. No tenéis ni la más remota pista —aseguró con una risita satisfactoria.

—¿En serio que no sigue sedada? —insistió intercambiando una mirada con su joven compañero—. ¿Acaso tenemos salud y pinta de haber asesinado a todo un escuadrón ANBU?

Sakura no había reparado en detalles hasta el momento, pero cuando clavó sus ojos en las figuras de ambos criminales, pensó que la situación iba cobrando algo de sentido. Ni un rasguño, ni una aparente muestra de debilidad por parte de ninguno. Respetaba el poder de Akatsuki, pero el estado impecable de los que al menos tenía delante era más que sospechoso. Tampoco es que ANBU fuese una presa fácil de eliminar.

—Si no habéis tenido nada que ver, ¿por qué estabais por allí?

—Te lo he dicho. A día de hoy, Akatsuki no debería ser la mayor preocupación de Konoha —sin importarle la mueca incrédula de la chica, continuó—. Quien quiera que sea se está interponiendo en nuestro camino. Nosotros necesitamos al portador del Kyuubi vivo y es evidente que ellos no comparten nuestra idea.

—¿Y por qué enton-...?

—Eso no es asunto tuyo —se apresuró en añadir.

No es que los detalles fuesen tan importantes. Al fin y al cabo, no le servirían de nada si se los llevaba a la tumba. Pero la curiosidad de Sakura se mostraba usualmente temeraria e insaciable. Dudaba que alguien hubiese tenido alguna vez la misma oportunidad que ella de intercambiar palabras con aquella banda. Pero estaba segura que de ser así, ya no vivía para contarlo.

—No confiamos en vosotros y no vamos a echar todo nuestro trabajo a perder por vuestra incompetencia. No hay duda de que alguien más está interesado y conoce la identidad del Kyuubi. Estamos dispuestos a eliminar a ese peligro. Pero supongo que Konoha tendrá grandes conflictos morales si deja colaborar a una banda enemiga.

—Sí... Konoha se caracteriza principalmente por su honestidad y grandes principios —comentó el amo de Samehada con una carcajada llena de ironía que habría hecho sacudirse al hombre más insensible.

—Dejando eso aparte. Ciertos... miembros del Consejo han hecho del gobierno un lugar muy orgulloso. Harán cualquier cosa antes de dejarnos ver que son un país vulnerable. No admitirán que nos necesitan, aunque en el fondo estén deseando que seamos quienes acabemos con su pequeño problema.

—Y yo estoy totalmente de acuerdo con la postura de mi aldea. Jamás colaboraría con basura como vosotros. Para todo hay un límite.

—¿Aunque tenga que morir un amigo...? Hace un minuto hablabas de protegerle.

Sakura frunció el ceño. Debía reconocer que el débil estado de Konoha no era tan secreto como pensaban. Pero esperar amparo en Akatsuki era caer demasiado bajo. Deberle un favor los haría tan despreciables como ellos mismos.

Refunfuñó y se revolvió levemente para recordar de nuevo que el dolor en su cuerpo aún estaba presente. Su expresión, a pesar de ello, reveló el porte impoluto de quien no está dispuesto a dejarse persuadir terminantemente. No obstante, si bien estaba segura de que aquella mirada ceniza no desprendía ni el menor destello carmesí que sobre cualquier situación habría reconocido, estaba dispuesta a jurar ante cualquier altar sagrado, que aquellos ojos disponían de la autorización pertinente para escudriñar entre sus pensamientos.

—Nadie va a pensar que eres una cobarde ni que actuás presa del miedo. Los dos sabemos que Konoha no está tan interesada en proteger al Kyuubi como debería. Para ellos sólo es un lastre que más tarde o más temprano acabará muerto —se detuvo para dejarla meditar sobre aquello—. Nadie recordará quién era ni cuántas cosas hizo por salvar la aldea.

—Eso no me importa. Cuando llegue el momento, vosotros también le matareis.

—Es que no te estoy asegurando lo que pueda sucederle en el futuro. Te doy la oportunidad de salvarle hoy. Estoy seguro de que es más de lo que ellos te prometieron. Dinos dónde se encuentra el muchacho y daremos con la amenaza. Eso es todo.

No podía evitarlo. Definitivamente había algo en su voz o puede que incluso en la frialdad de sus ojos, endiabladamente familiares para sus sentidos.

—¿Y qué pasará conmigo?

—Serás libre, en muestra de nuestro agradecimiento por colaborar con nosotros. Nadie sabrá jamás que esta conversación tuvo lugar. Nada nos obliga a hacer lo contrario.

No había forma posible de explicar por qué estaba dispuesta a creer en cada una de las palabras que emanaban de la boca de alguien mucho más peligroso que cualquier otro enemigo.

—¿Qué respondes a eso?

Sin oír una sola palabra más, redirigió su mirada al suelo con un ademán de mofa en sus resecos labios. La respuesta, aunque evidente, resultaba ser demasiado desoladora y muy humillante como para reconocerla tan fácilmente.

Aquel incómodo pinchazo en el estómago no era más que la reacción exacta de encontrarse frente a un fiel reflejo del fantasma al que adoró como a un Dios en el pasado. Y aún había tantas cosas que deseaba decirle... Atesoraba un millar de confesiones que no había sido capaz de explicarle y por encima de todo, una lista infinita de reproches que probablemente jamás conseguiría perdonarle. Después de todo, no había una sola noche en la que no soñara con tenerle delante para solventar la presión comprimida bajo su pecho mientras le exponía cada una de las cosas que había hecho mal, cada una de las lágrimas que había hecho derramar a sus propios compañeros de equipo cada vez que rememoraban como había desconfiado de ellos hasta el punto de considerarlos sólo un estorbo. De menospreciar su ayuda y su afecto.

En definitiva, era la imagen sin remordimientos de aquel rostro de antaño la misma que podía apreciar con tanta similitud en aquella expresión que ahora la examinaba con igual aire altanero. Como si todo fuese a ir bien... Como si su propio juicio fuera la verdad absoluta en todo el universo.

Su decisión ya estaba tomada. Nunca se dejaría volver a engañar de nuevo por esa misma sensación bajo ningún concepto.

—¿Qué decides? —presionó.

Cuando la cabizbaja suspiró desganadamente, los Akatsuki se permitieron intercambiar una mirada de suficiencia, que incluso el más vigoroso no reprimió con su usual risa espeluznante.

Para entonces la victoria estaba tan asumida que ninguno de los dos se percató de que Sakura había hecho uso de su fuerza sobrehumana para quebrar los hilos de chakra que la inmovilizaban y posteriormente arremeter sin reserva contra ambos.

Aquella reacción era lo último que esperaban, y debían reconocer que resultó ser toda una proeza.

El cuerpo de Sakura se impulsó hasta sobresaltar al más alto, que aún desconcertado por averiguar qué era realmente lo que había volado por su cabeza, no pudo esquivar el primer golpe a su espalda ni perder el fajín de armas que la ojiverde le había arrancado de un tirón.

Con la salida de la cueva tras de sí y la oportunidad perfecta para huir del lugar, la pelirrosa prefirió centrar su atención en el chico de cabellos negros, sabiendo que aunque huyese, no lograría escapar muy lejos en su estado. Sin embargo, el Uchiha apenas reaccionó ante su inminente ataque.

Se mostró impasible, osado, indiferente. Odiosamente su acritud le recordaba a ese alguien, y el deseo de arremeterle a golpes resultaba ser el mismo y por lo que aparentaba, tan gratificante como podía haber imaginado.

No hacía tanto tiempo desde que en su reencuentro, Sasuke la mirara de la misma manera. No necesitó que los labios de su ex-compañero recalcaran lo que ya expresaban sus ojos. Y ese desprecio la hacía sentir patética, inútil... Humillada en tal medida como el propio concepto no alcanzaba a describir. Puede que el tormento de aquel inesperado recuerdo fuera la causa de que se abalanzara ciegamente con aquel arma hacia la persona equivocada.

El Uchiha observó la ira en cada facción de su cara, notando como sus pensamientos deambulara en algún otro lugar. Puede que a su compañero le sorprendiera tanta vehemencia en un sólo ataque, pero él sabía perfectamente que aquel puñal no deseaba herir precisamente su corazón.

Permaneció paciente y muy seguro, e instantes después se produjo lo que venía esperando desde que Sakura se deshizo de sus ataduras.

El sobreesfuerzo que debía haber recibido su cuerpo en las últimas semanas no era un mal que pudiera restablecerse en cuestión de días. Ni siquiera su mente estaba en condiciones de mantenerse alerta por mucho más tiempo. Cuando avanzó con ferocidad hacia su objetivo, su cuerpo fue perdiendo rápidamente velocidad, encorvándose y quedando exhausto hasta que prácticamente estuvo inmóvil frente a él, obligada a apoyar el costado sobre uno de los muros rocosos y dejando que el arma resbalara de sus dedos, incapaz de moverse ni un centímetro.

El doloroso jadeo de su respiración inundó con un eco audible toda la cueva. Su mera apariencia delataba de por sí su debilidad.

Para cuando la kunoichi logró encarar la faz del muchacho, sus ojos ya estaban completamente envueltos de aquel color sangre que tanto la estremecía.

—Sakura-san, eso ha sido... una estupidez.

Segundos después, el cuerpo inconsciente de la muchacha caía por el muro hasta descansar sobre el frió suelo de piedra. Cuando Kisame recuperó todo su material de artillería, extrajo un par de cordeles de su propia bolsa y le sujetó con firmeza las manos.

—Odio a las mujeres de Konoha y su asquerosa forma de ser. Y pensar que ahora parecen tan frágiles... —rió entre dientes aprentando sus muñecas alrededor de los cordeles de chakra–. No podemos esperar mucho más. ¿Crees que nos dirá algo?

—No... —contestó tras situarse a su lado—. Creo que no sabe nada.

—¿Y desde cuándo sabes eso? Nos hemos tomado demasiadas molestias sólo por ella.

—He dicho que es lo que creo. Puede que la Villa haya puesto orden en ese tráfico de información que padece y ni siquiera los ninjas más allegados estén al corriente de la localización o misiones del resto.

Itachi enfocó nuevamente a la joven, pasándose una de sus manos detrás del cuello y suspirando en un ademán de cansancio que su compañero interpretó como un mal presagio.

—¿Estás seguro de que era ella, la amiguita de ese zorro tan escandaloso?

—Sí, no hay duda. Es la alumna de la Hokage.

—Lo mejor sería deshacernos de ella.

—No es la mejor idea —interrumpió desviando la mirada hacia la salida del corredizo—. La llevaremos con nosotros.

—¿Qué...? Está retrasando nuestro avance —gruñó interponiéndose ante su compañero.

—Piensa un poco, Kisame. Muerta no nos sirve para nada y ya conoces el estilo de ese rubio. Es de los que anteponen sus sentimientos. Hará cualquier cosa por recuperarla, incluso venir a nosotros.

—No creo que Konoha le permita ir tras su busca. Ni siquiera se esfuerzan por defenderle a él.

—Y yo no creo que a él le importe lo que Konoha le permita o no —esperó unos segundos para meditarlo en silencio—. Ya perdió a un compañero una vez, y desde entonces lo busca sin descanso. Tampoco olvides lo del Kazekage de la arena. Ella no será la excepción.

Kisame miró de soslayo a la durmiente y poco después, sus labios empezaron a esbozar una sonrisa macabra que desconcertó a su acompañante.

Normalmente no tenía reparos en combatir con mujeres ninja. Al demonio de la Aldea de la Niebla nada se lo impedía. Pero tampoco las estimaba como su fama obligaba a creer. Aunque al menos, debía reconocer que le causaba especial curiosidad y hasta excitación, imaginar cuál seria el nivel de una de las escogidas por la única sannin femenina de todo el planeta. Aquella de cuyas hazañas ya había oído hablar hasta aborrecerlas del todo.

—¿Cómo reaccionó cuando te enfrentaste a ella la primera vez que la viste? En aquella ocasión, cuando atrapamos al shukaku.

El moreno le devolvió la mirada haciendo de aquel gesto una expresión que supo manifestar sorpresa. Incrédulo ante el sinsentido de aquella pregunta, dejó que él silencio se extendiera lo suficiente como para corroborar que, ciertamente, el otro deseaba oír una respuesta.

—No me he enfrentado a ella.

—Qué lástima...

La mueca del peliazul era claramente de decepción, pero no se preocupó más por el asunto. Sabía que pronto lo olvidaría.

—Y aquella ocasión no fue la primera vez que la vi —añadió el Uchiha antes de alejarse hasta la salida. Kisame lo siguió inmediatamente con la mirada.

Aquello sí que le dio que pensar durante todo el camino, aunque por el desdén que mostró el Uchiha al instante siguiente, sabía que se quedaría con esa duda hasta el fin de sus días.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

_Bien. Pues finaliza lo que digamos es toda la parte introductoria del fic._

_Gracias por la atención y mil gracias a las personas que me enviaron reviews, lo agradezco enormemente (__**Ryuzaki_Yadi:**_ _Me alegra que te gustase. Ok, veo que te quedaste con la mejor parte del anterior xD Grax por el review__**/Corsaria: **__Ehmm... ¿que si tenía ropa o no? Pues no estoy segura. Lo dejo a tu imaginación, aunque personalmente yo preferiría, pues... lo mismo que tú xD Gracias por el review__**/Katho-chan: **__Muchas gracias por tu review y espero me perdones por la demora. Estuve algo malita y mi ordenador se está muriendo o.O__**/Lacus: **__Me alegra que fuese de tu agrado y por supuesto, gracias pro tu review)._

_¡Nos leemos pronto! ¡Que estén bien! Y a quienes estén de vacaciones, que tengan una feliz Semana Santa, y quien no, que no se desespere, ya queda menos... xD_

_**Shizenai**_


	4. El laberinto

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_A ver por donde empiezo... xD Bueno, primero que nada y si no conocías este fic antes, tal vez no te resultará interesante estas notas, por lo que te invito a continuar adelante directamente._

_Con respecto a quienes debo aclaraciones, tengo que confesar que he visto peligrado muchas veces el futuro de este fic. Esta historia nació pocos días después de la entrada del 2009, y pocos meses después quedó "pausado" por circunstancias ligadas a mí y por otras no tan agradables que llegaron a mis oídos y de las que ni siquiera quiero mencionar nada (por no dar a ciertos agentes el gusto xD), pero bueno... Después de meditarlo mucho (¡y lo que me ha costado decidirme!) he optado por continuarlo y prestarle la atención que se merece. No me gusta dejar las cosas a medias, así que espero dar mi mejor esfuerzo en todo momento ^^_

_Gracias siempre a mi amiga Yadi por animarme en las etapas en las que lo necesité (algún día voy a crearle un club de fans y no podrá negarse xDDD)._

_**Notas del fic:**_

_Bueno, consecuentemente al apartado anterior, este fic va a sufrir una serie de cambios en lo que se suponía, era mi esquema previo al desarrollo. Si no les digo nada, ustedes nunca lo sabrían, pero yo así me quedo más tranquila y me siento más honesta conmigo misma xD_

_El detalle importante y pese a que como siempre, advierto de spoilers de la historia original de Kishimoto, este fic será... Hum, no sé si decirlo... Bueno, dejémoslo en "otra serie de catastróficas desdichas" xD_

_Por cierto, me vine dando cuenta de que, aunque no soy muy dada a los préstamos innecesarios, sí que utilizo ciertos términos sin traducir (jinchuriki, las termianciones -san; -sama; etc). Si hay alguna duda con algo, por favor, me avisan xD_

_Gracias a todos por leer y ojalá les guste ^^_

_Por cierto, necesito hacer mención a **Yuuki-chan**, **Kichi-Satou**, **Chelsea272**, **Chiharu No Natsumi**, **xItachi-lover18** y como no, **Suiseki**, quienes me comentaron y por las circunstancias me quedaban por citar. ¡Muchas gracias!_

_Ahora sí, el capítulo..._

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes que aparecen en este fic son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, exceptuando a Hiromi y Aya, uno totalmente ficticio y otro al que estraje de mi realidad (sí, ya hay alguien que se da por aludida xD)._

* * *

**El valor del silencio**

por _Shizenai_

**Capítulo IV – El laberinto**

Cuando la vida se veía a través de los enormes ventanales del despacho de la Hokage, la sensación de paz era tan enorme, que incluso para una mujer que había tenido la oportunidad de recorrer tanto mundo como ella, no había otro lugar más apacible que acudiera a su cabeza.

Sin embargo, aquel pedacito de tierra se alejaba en una proporción enorme a las cuestiones que se trataban dentro, sobre su mesa, donde día a día se esparcían decenas de folletos relatando batallas que provenían de cualquier parte del mundo, listas de papeles inundados de nombres de ninjas que, lamentablemente, nunca estarían de vuelta en su aldea. Pero por encima de todo, aquella mujer sabía que todo aquel sacrificio era necesario para que la armonía siguiese existiendo entre sus habitantes, la mayoría de las veces, ignorantes de la otra oscura e irremediable realidad.

La cadena de pensamientos se detuvo cuando aquella voz tan conocida sonó en sus oídos tan cálida y preocupante como siempre.

—Tsunade-sama...

No volvió el rostro del paisaje. Había usado una parte de su vida tan amplia en vivir experiencias tan diversas con Shizune, que en ocasiones, sus palabras resultaban demasiado predecibles. Aun así, jamás la detenía. Sabía que era exactamente lo que necesitaba escuchar en ese momento, aunque muy a su pesar, la culpabilidad no le dejase estar de acuerdo con ella.

—No debería preocuparse más por ese tema. No tiene caso seguir dándole vueltas a lo mismo. Al menos, no hasta que exista alguna evidencia. Algo a lo que podamos atenernos.

La veterana esbozó un enorme suspiro desde lo más profundo de su pecho. Aquello pareció respuesta más que suficiente para ensombrecer la mirada de su ayudante.

—Estoy segura de que ha tomado la mejor decisión. No tiene sentido esa expresión de culpabilidad en su rostro.

Tsunade clavó el dorado ámbar de sus ojos sobre su compañera.

—Acabo de dar a mis hombres la orden de seguir con lo que habíamos planeado en un comienzo. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

Shizune no mostró intención de querer intervenir. Sólo el _tictac_ de algún reloj interrumpió la espera.

—Voy a salvar, probablemente, la vida de uno de mis mejores ninjas, y por otro lado, voy a tentar a la suerte de otro de ellos. ¿Puedes imaginarte sólo por un momento los sentimientos de estas personas? —su mirada recorrió toda la sala antes de poder continuar nuevamente—. A su propio equipo, no... A gente que es como de su propia familia les he ordenado que abandonen a su compañera porque, sencillamente, el objetivo de su misión es un asunto más importante. Más importante incluso que mi propia alumna —la voz ruda y fuerte de la Hokage parecía, sin embargo, capaz de quebrarse en cualquier momento.

—Tsunade-sama... —añadió mientras observaba la furia contenida en los puños de su maestra—. Con esa acción... tal vez haya salvado más vidas de las que piensa. De otro modo, las consecuencias podrían haber sido peores, pero usted no ha dudado a la hora de tomar su decisión, a pesar de la relación que la une a Sakura. Al menos, si ha llegado a conocerla tanto como yo, debería saber que ella también estaría de acuerdo con esta acción.

La Hokage suspiró sonoramente al otro lado de la habitación.

—Además... —añadió mientras fruncía el ceño—, es un poco pronto para ponernos en lo peor.

Shizune gruñó, se distanció de su tribuna dirigiendo el paso a los enormes ventanales, junto a su maestra, y le regaló una de sus más amplias sonrisas.

—En cualquier caso, debe confiar en ella. Después de todo, es usted quien la ha entrenado, ¿no cree?

—Tienes razón —musitó esbozando una media sonrisa con la misma afabilidad—. Podemos confiar en que podrá resistir por su cuenta un poco más. Tan sólo un poco. Yo sólo espero que se encuentre bien en donde sea que esté...

Miró a través de las ventanas una vez más, y así, repleta de esa energía viva que podía percibir de aquel paisaje, regresó al duro trabajo de aquella habitación.

**:::x:::x:::x:::**

—¡Ya basta! ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame ahora mismo te digo!

—Como quieras...

Cuando Sakura fue a darse de bruces contra el suelo, pensó que desde donde estaba hace un par de segundos, la caída no parecía tan alta, ni tan dolorosa.

Sus maniatados brazos trataron de hacer impulso suficiente para elevar su cuerpo del suelo, pero antes de que lograse siquiera intentarlo, aquel mastodonte de pelo azulado había tirado con fuerza del cordel de chakra que la mantenía unida a él, obligándola a arrastrarse sobre el pedregoso terreno más de unos quince metros en adelante, justo hasta alcanzar al otro Akatsuki al final del oscuro y siniestro laberinto. El individuo se suavizó...

A diferencia del resto del camino, el alboroto procedente de cierta pelirrosa parecía haber dejado de afectar su concentración desde poco después de la entrada a aquel laberinto. Kisame le observó unos instantes, y sonrió soberbio.

—Ya te lo había dicho. Teníamos tiempo de sobra para llegar aquí. Es más... —continuó redirigiendo su mirada al horizonte, orgulloso de haberse adelantado a los pensamientos del Uchiha—, habríamos llegado antes si me hubieses escuchado desde un principio.

—Ha sido demasiado arriesgado. Si hubiésemos cometido un sólo error... —concluyó a duras penas.

—Pero no lo hemos hecho. Estamos aquí, ¿no? No tenemos tiempo que perder temiendo lo que pudo haber sido.

Kisame finalizó ampliando una media sonrisa perversa y sólo entonces ladeó la cabeza en busca de aquel pequeño lastre que llevaba cargando durante todo el camino.

—¿Qué estás mirando? —exclamó antes de tirar de los cordeles y halando a la muchacha—. Si vuelves a entorpecerme voy a llevarte a rastras...

Hoshigaki siguió los pasos de su compañero hacia la cima de la enorme ladera que se avecinaba a la salida de aquella cueva subterránea, hundida en la base de aquel arbolado valle. Pero los ojos de Sakura no pudieron apartarse tan fácilmente de aquella oscura y húmeda boca negra que los había conducido de un punto a otro a través de kilómetros y kilómetros de eterna tortura y tristeza.

Su afán por recordar senderos, pueblos, cualquier cosa que pudiese hacerle localizar el punto exacto hacia donde se dirigía Akatsuki, había quedado tajantemente truncado a la entrada de aquella aparentemente inofensiva cueva.

En sus entrañas ocultaba todo un laberinto a prueba de la más audaz de las mentes, donde cada paso en falso o movimiento precipitado podía desencadenar una decena de trampas y sucios engaños que podían llevar a la muerte. El olor a putrefacción que desprendía cada rincón hizo el aire casi irrespirable, los musgos atrapaban casi vorazmente los pies en el suelo y las paredes parecían emanar todo un repertorio de gritos de agonías que a Sakura le resultaron demasiado audibles, demasiado dolorosos.

Aquella cueva no era un mero pasadizo, sino toda una tumba.

Afortunadamente, la vaga luz que desprendía la antorcha que los había guiado apenas hizo visibles los restos que la kunoichi supo advertir como humanos... Vidas que habían buscado la salida de aquel infierno desesperadamente y que ahora apenas habían quedado reducidas a despojos. La sola idea de tanta angustia había hecho a la pelirrosa rendirse a la petición de varias arcadas.

Semejante escenario la perseguiría en sus sueños de ahora en adelante, sin saber ésta sin embargo, el último y mejor truco de aquel misterioso subterráneo.

Aún quedaba un largo trayecto por recorrer, pero dejó de preocuparse del por qué y del dónde, de cada una de las conversaciones entre aquel par de criminales y de la inquietud en ambos por apartarse de aquel lugar a toda prisa mientras una vez y otra, miraban confusamente el grisáceo tono del cielo. Suponía que ni siquiera para dos asesinos sin escrúpulos como aquellos, el paseo debía de haber resultado agradable.

Suspiró desganadamente. Desde el primer momento había imaginado lo duro que sería su camino durante el resto de su vida que, prácticamente, tenía asumido que no sería ni mas ni menos que el tiempo que pasaría al lado de tan peculiares acompañantes mientras su existencia les fuese útil. Aquello, no obstante, no salvaba el hecho de lo muy poco preparada que estaba para tan impactantes acontecimientos. Sólo le quedaba rezar por un final inmediato. Poco lo importaba lo muy doloroso o no que fuese éste mientras llegara con la mayor rapidez posible.

Mientras el amanecer comenzaba a hacer de las suyas, el paisaje parecía vislumbrar al fin el anhelado refugio.

Apenas emergía el enorme edificio del horizonte cuando Sakura ya podía figurarse el frío en su piel ante el contacto de cualquiera de las paredes hediondas y frías de alguna de las mazmorras que estarían esperando allí dentro por ella. Un poco más adelante, casi ignoró los rugidos de su estómago cuando curioseó en los alrededores, en cada entrada que se dispersaba en aquel refugió de roca por el que sorprendentemente iban y venían una multitud incontable de ninjas procedentes, según sus bandas rasgadas, de cualquier región del mundo. Todos diferentes, todos poderosos, y claramente, todos sirviendo a una misma causa: Akatsuki.

Si no hubiese sido testigo directo de aquel hecho, Sakura no habría creído jamás en la complejidad que abarcaba aquel emblema de nubes, en toda la lealtad depositada en aquella organización a la que solamente habían tratado como una panda de criminales y que resultaba ser mucho más desconocida y peligrosa de lo que nadie habría imaginado antes. Nada bueno podía esperarle en aquel gigantesco nido de ratas.

Se abrió paso frente a la entrada para los dos únicos portadores de la capa estampada tras los cuales avanzaba cautelosamente la kunoichi de ojos jade. Visto desde cerca, aquel edificio parecía incluso más alto que hace unos instantes, cuando ya por entonces parecía que el torreón más elevado traspasaba el cielo.

En el interior, sin apenas decoración aunque inundado de una luminosidad que contrastaba con la intensidad de la lúgubre vestimenta de los criminales, estos apenas se prestaron a intercambiar un par de frases breves con alguno de los shinobis guardianes antes de continuar adentrándose por lo largo y ancho de aquellos enormes pasillos. Finalmente, la pareja detuvo su paso ante una de las abruptas y metalizadas puertas del corredor.

La brusquedad había sido tal que la pelirrosa no pudo evitar tropezarse con la corpulenta espalda del más alto. Fue éste precisamente quien se deshizo de las ataduras que anexionaban sus articulaciones. Para entonces, el hormigueo en sus brazos era tan intenso que apenas notó el dolor de las marcas ceñidas alrededor de sus brazos amoratados.

—Creo que estaba mejor como antes —murmuró Kisame arrojando los cordeles de chakra al suelo. Estos se disolvieron instantáneamente.

—Como sea, acabemos con esto cuanto antes.

El Uchiha emprendió el camino a través del pasillo sin intención de volver la vista atrás. Sólo hasta entonces, Sakura estuvo plenamente segura de lo cerca que estaba su muerte. Mientras esperaba impaciente a que el otro Akatsuki abriera la puerta a su lado, podía hacerse a la idea de las mil y una torturas que aguardaban por ella al otro lado, aunque francamente, agradecía que fuese Kisame el que estuviera presente. De los dos, le parecía el menos sanguinario. Suponía que sería él, después de todo, el verdugo de la triste historia de su vida.

Intentó buscar con la mirada a aquel que se había alejado, pero sorprendentemente, ya no había nada ni nadie que permaneciera a lo largo de aquel gigantesco pasadizo. Antes de que pudiera prestar mayor atención al asunto, sintió como el brusco agarre en unos de sus hombros, la introducían violentamente al interior de aquella detestable sala.

Kisame captó su mirada sujetando con más fuerza de la necesario su cabeza.

—Como hagas la mínima cosa, te mato —gruñó dando autenticidad a la amenaza—. Ni ruidos, ni quejas, ni lloriqueos de nenitas y ni mucho menos te atrevas a dar espectáculos en plan heroína. Si pudiera, te retorcería el cuello ahora mismo con esta mano, así que no me des más motivos para hacerlo.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de contestar antes de que el Akatsuk desapareciera, dejando tras de sí el ruido de aquel cerrojo en la metalizada puerta. Abrió ampliamente los párpados y quedó inmóvil frente a la misma.

_¿Qué era todo eso?_

Según sus cálculos, ahora debía estar muerta. De hecho, debía haberlo estado hace mucho. Por un momento, tuvo el fugaz y tonto pensamiento de estar siendo atesorada para alguna especie de rito, igual que el pobre desafortunado que acaba siendo el postre en alguna tribu indígena. Se abofeteo a sí misma, aunque dando un mayor lapsus de tiempo a su pensamiento, no le pareció como si la cosa más descabellada resultara imposible de creer entre semejante banda de criminales.

Pasaron largos minutos desde entonces y la kunoichi continuaba abrazada a sus propios brazos, como si en el fondo quisiese tomar al pie de la letra las palabras de Kisame. La verdad, es que le aterrorizaba voltear, más concretamente, encontrar lo que podía estar alojado allí. Aún tenía las imágenes del laberinto muy recientes en su cabeza, no deseaba por nada del mundo presenciar cualquier cosa parecida, y como era obvio, la estampa de aquella puerta resultaba mucho más agradable que cadáveres torturados en ruedas giratorias, articulaciones amputadas en frascos de laboratorio, o visiones similares.

Se concentró tanto en aquel pensamiento, que fue difícil al principio convencerse de que aquel aroma que llegaba a su nariz no tenía mucho en común con el empalagoso y espeluznante olor de la sangre. Es más, aquel olor parecía en cierta medida agradable. No estaba muy segura del todo, pero se armó de valor para dar media vuelta y presenciar verdaderamente el lugar en donde se encontraba.

Aquello era por descontado, mucho más impactante que todo lo que había pensado hasta el momento.

Frotó con insistencia sus ojos sin que nada cambiase en absoluto, hasta llegar a la conclusión de que estaba sufriendo los efectos de alguna droga inyectada durante su periodo de letargo. Sin embargo, la hipótesis parecía perder credibilidad teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que había transcurrido desde entonces.

Ni paredes frías ni hediondas, ninguna rueda giratoria ni aparatos de tortura parecidos, ni siquiera un triste feto enfrascado en una estantería sucia y oxidada... Sakura tenía la sensación de haber salido de su peor pesadilla para entrar automáticamente en un cuento de hadas.

Aquella enorme sala no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con sus pensamientos ni con el aspecto frío y desolado que presentaban los pasillos del edificio. En su lugar, la mazmorra, que sólo en funciones hacía honor al concepto, estaba provista de todo cuanto un dormitorio de la realeza pudiera necesitar: una cama recubierta de telas de seda y perfectamente ordenada, muebles de madera barnizada, un par de sillones, algunos espejos sobre las paredes teñidas de tonos pasteles y un sinfín de lamparillas con hermosos acabados que iluminaban, aunque de forma tenue, la espaciosa habitación. Aquel lugar tenía tantos detalles, que no era capaz de controlar el rumbo que tomaban sus orbes verdes.

Optó por acercarse a la ventana más cercana, y no es que precisamente la suculenta tela de encajes hubiese llamado más que cualquier otra cosa su atención, si no más bien, aquella parecía claramente una vía de escape. Apartó con cierta cautela las cortinas y un segundo después, suspiró decepcionada. Como era de esperarse, aquellas cortinas sólo tenían un valor decorativo. Debió haber imaginado que tras ellas no se ocultaba ningún ventanal y que en su lugar, se hallaba la misma pared que rodeaba el resto del cuarto.

Se retiró unos pasos y cayó rendida sobre la cama. Después de permanecer con los ojos pensativos durante unos instante, se percató de lo muy cómoda y mullida que era. La acarició enérgicamente una y otra vez y a punto estuvo de recostarse completamente para reponerse de todo cansancio, no sin que antes, el chasquido de la puerta la persuadiera de todo planteamiento.

La pelirrosa apretó los puños y frunció el ceño mientras observaba cuidadosamente como la puerta se abría casi a cámara lenta. No es que a esas alturas esperara nada que pudiera sorprenderla, pero ver a aquel par de muchachas no mucho menores que ella, entrar con total normalidad y absoluto silencio en la recámara, no era algo que pudiera pasar por alto realmente.

La más alta depositó sobre la mesa una bandeja con lo que suponía, sería su cena. Y la menor, por el contrario, acercó hasta los pies de su cama una caja de dimensiones considerables y que por la expresión de su cara, parecía ser bastante más pesada de lo que parecía.

—Déjame... ayudarte —meditó antes de acercarse descuidadamente.

Sakura iba a acabar volviéndose loca, aunque no se equivocaba al afirmar que aquella muchacha acababa de regalarle una agradable sonrisa.

—¿Estás herida? —continuó la joven al tiempo que intentaba abrir la enorme caja.

—No es... —trató de decir aún perpleja—. Quiero decir, no es algo como para preocuparme a pesar de este aspecto lamentable.

—Me alegro —volvió a sonreír de nuevo—. ¿Y tienes hambre? Aya te ha dejado sobre la mesa la cena.

Sakura volteó en dirección a la muchacha. Sin ninguna duda, ésta, de un aspecto no tan inofensivo como el de su compañera, no parecía tan dada a dialogar como ella.

—No te preocupas, ninguna de las dos estamos aquí para hacerte daño.

_«Genial»_, pensó la pelirrosa, «_dejarán eso para los verdaderos profesionales»_.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? El mío es Hiromi —la chica volvió a su tarea y prosiguió a pesar de la ausencia de respuesta—. Aún estás muy conmocionada, te entiendo. Sé que no debería alegrarme por esto pero, estoy contenta de tener alguien más que pueda comprenderme en este lugar.

—¿Que... te comprenda? ¿Qué quieres decir?

La recién llegada logró aventurar por fin su trabajo y extrajo de la caja un par de indumentarias que colocando sobre el cuerpo de la pelirrosa, llegó a la conclusión de que serían adecuados para ella. Su intención parecía ser la de seguir con su labor, pero rápidamente, Sakura le sujetó con firmeza las muñecas.

—¡Oye...! Por favor...

Hiromi la miró con sus enormes ojos oscuros y posó una de sus manos sobre las sucias y frías de la kunoichi. Luego, alargó sus labios de nuevo.

—No estás sola aquí —su voz parecía, en esta ocasión, mucho más recia a pesar de su desconcertante sonrisa—. No todas las personas que trabajamos en este lugar lo hacemos voluntariamente. Muchos de los gobiernos de nuestros países han sido fácilmente comprados por lujos, falsas promesas o en el peor de los casos, un terror tan insoportable como sólo Akatsuki puede producir. Cada persona tiene su propia historia aquí. En mi caso, mi Villa ya llevaba años sometida a la organización, pero este es mi sexto mes como prisionera aquí, y Aya... —dudó antes de continuar—. Ella ya era prisionera antes de la construcción de este refugio...

—¿De este refugio? —exclamó antes de que la joven pudiera evitar su sobresalto—. ¿Hay otros?

—Claro que los hay.

Hiromi esbozó un gesto de tristeza cuando vio en aquellas orbes jade la misma confusión y pánico que había visto en cada uno de los prisioneros a los que había atendido hasta entonces.

—Realmente estamos en un lugar peligroso pero, si te sirve de consuelo, tú no pareces ser una más como nosotras. Nuestro trabajo aquí es limitado. Nuestra vida también lo es, pero Akatsuki no encarcela en recámaras como ésta a simples enemigos. Podría decirse que ellos mueren en el acto y que si tú estás aquí es porque en verdad tu existencia les es útil por un tiempo. Tienes que procurar que sea así si quieres tener alguna oportunidad.

—Me lo imaginaba... Aunque siento que no voy a poder darles el gusto.

—Intenta no pensar demasiado en eso. Lo más probable es que...

Los sonidos procedentes del pasillo obligaron a la muchacha a permanecer en silencio. Se apresuró en proveer a Sakura de lo indispensable por el momento y se preparó para la retirada acudiendo justo al lado de su compañera.

—Ahora no tenemos mucho tiempo. Cena, báñate y duerme tranquilamente —susurró—. Tenemos que irnos.

—¡Espera, espera! ¡Tenéis que ayudarme a salir de aquí! Al menos, necesito que me digáis todo lo que sepáis de este lugar.

—No te preocupes —respondió Hiromi deseando que sus exclamaciones no las delataran—. Trata de no armar escándalo ni llamar la atención. Nosotras regresaremos luego, cuando nadie nos vigile.

Sakura suspiró desganadamente antes de volver a sentarse sobre la cama, incorporándose instantáneamente de un salto.

—¡Hiromi! ¡Aya! —exclamó adelantando unos pasos—. Muchas gracias. Mi nombre... Me llamo Sakura.

La muchacha de cabellos y ojos café volvió a sorprenderla con una más de sus sonrisas, que en esta ocasión, logró contagiar a sus propios labios.

Fue una ilusa al pensar que su plan le había dado resultado...

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

_Hey, ¡qué de tiempo sin vernos! :P_

_Bueno, fin del capi 4, que bien podría haber sido la primera parte de lo que será el chap siguiente. Está como dividido realmente._

_Como siempre, cualquier review es bienrecibido, ya sea de lo que les gustó o lo que no, de cualquier duda que les quede o de esa fumada que quieran comentar. Como sea... ¡Nos leemos pronto!_

_Un fuerte abrazo._

_**Shizenai**_


	5. Única salida

_**Notas de autora:**_

_¡Gente, muchas gracias por la paciencia y el apoyo! Bueno, espero no haber tardado mucho con la actualización. Y no me explayo pero, especiales agradecimeintos a __**Suiseki, dana haruno, niko, Queen-of-sahdow **__e_ _**Iare. **__Wah~ Me hcieron feliz y me animaroan a seguir ^^ (Chuuu~~~ xD)._

_Espero que os guste ^^_

_**Disclaimer: **Aproximadamente el 90% de los personajes de este fic ya tienen dueño y se llama Kishimoto Masashi. Pero me los deja en plan de fans para fans (digo yo... ¿no?)._

* * *

**El valor del silencio**

por _Shizenai_

**Capítulo V – Única salida**

Salió de entre las sábanas sintiendo que le faltaba el aire. Segundos antes, sus ojos se habían abierto con la misma sensación de no haber descansado nada, aunque lo cierto era que las horas habían transcurrido lentamente mientras su cabeza no encontraba ni un solo minuto de paz.

Enterró sus dedos en sus cabellos y contuvo las enormes ganas de gritar, de aporrear la puerta y de implorar desesperadamente porque aquella situación terminase de la peor o mejor manera. La verdad es que ya no le importaba.

Durante todo ese tiempo había podido pensar en sus amigos, en su maestra... Se moría de pena sólo de imaginar el rostro de Kakashi o Sai al culparse por su desaparición tan repentina. Aquella era indudablemente la más dolorosa de todas las torturas, y en cambio, no podía hacer nada por evitarla. Por si fuera poco, no había servido de nada ayudando en la misión que pretendía conducirle hacia su mejor amigo. No podía estar tranquila sabiendo el peligro que corría Naruto, del calibre de los implicados que estaban tras su busca y sin saber a ciencia cierta si estaría bien, o si ya...

Agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro con fuerza. No deseaba hacer conjeturas tan negativas, fuera lo que fuese que sacara en claro, dudaba mucho que le sirviese de algo en la situación en la que se encontraba ahora.

El cerrojo de la puerta volvió a desactivarse. Esta vez, la joven prisionera fue mucho más rápida en hacer su aparición y ahorrarle así el mal rato a la ninja médico. Colocó su dedo índice sobre sus labios y rogó porque Sakura fuese capaz de distinguir aquel gesto entre tanta oscuridad.

—Tranquila, soy yo —susurró sujetando sus manos.

—Has podido venir —exclamó en voz baja—. Oye Hiromi, lo de antes... Sé que estoy actuando de forma egoísta. No puedo dejar que corras este riesgo sólo por ayudarme. Soy una desconocida.

—Oh, por favor, ¿crees que los de fuera son mucho más fiables? Además, no lo hago sólo por ti, créeme. Necesito algún apoyo para salir de aquí o sola no podré conseguirlo. Tú eres de las escasas oportunidades que se me presentan.

—¿Y Aya?

—No puedo contar con ella. Ha visto demasiadas cosas. Se ha resignado completamente a escapar de aquí, y por así decirlo, no hay nada que aguarde por ella fuera.

Sakura hizo un mohín triste antes de apoyar su mano sobre el hombro de la muchacha.

—¿Y a ti? ¿Te espera algo ahí fuera?

La joven pudo notar rápidamente como el gesto de su cómplice se hacía incluso más desolador que hasta entonces.

—Dejé a mi hermano mayor enfermo cuando llegué aquí. Sé que no vivirá demasiado y que no puedo hacer nada por él, pero prometí que estaría a su lado hasta el final. No puedo añadir mayor tristeza a su sufrimiento y no quiero ni imaginar las condiciones en las que se debe encontrar ahora.

—Entiendo... —permaneció unos segundos en pausa antes de recobrar toda su energía—. No te preocupes, Hiromi, haremos todo lo posible por salir de aquí.

—Aunque no será fácil. Incluso aunque logremos salir del refugio, el verdadero obstáculo está más adelante.

—¿Qué obstáculo?

La más joven parpadeó sorprendida, como si le fuese imposible creer aquel desconcierto.

—¿No has visto el laberinto al llegar aquí?

—¿Estás hablando de la tumba? Ni me lo recuerdes... —masculló volviendo la cara.

—Sakura, eso no es una tumba, sino una trampa mortal. El laberinto es prácticamente indescifrable y no hay una sola de las trampillas que pueda fallar en su desempeño.

La kunoichi se sacudió presa de un fugaz escalofrío. Se paseó la lengua por los labios nerviosamente y trató de autoconvencerse.

—Pero sólo necesitamos un poco de paciencia. Yo no soy muy buena orientándome, pero puedo ayudar con el resto.

—Tiempo es exactamente lo que no tenemos —interrumpió añadiendo mayor gravedad al problema.

—Aunque esa gente conozca los pasadizos como la palma de su mano, yo... Bueno...

—¿Vas a hacerles frente en tu estado? Es imposible —señaló rotundamente—. Pero el verdadero problema no es ése. La mayoría de personas que muere ahí abajo no han sido asesinadas directamente.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos confusamente. Aún no había llegado al laberinto y ya empezaba a pensar que se había perdido en alguna parte del camino. Su joven compañera lo dudó unos instantes, pero siendo consciente de que cuanto más le confiara a su cómplice, mayor sería la probabilidad de éxito, optó por no escatimar en detalles.

—En algunas ocasiones he acompañado a varios de los shinobis a bajar allí a maniatar en alguna de las recámaras a algún prisionero, pero no es lo que suele pasar frecuentemente. Los cadáveres que viste... La mayoría son personas que intentaron escapar y se perdieron en el camino. La organización ni siquiera se molesta en ir a aniquilarlos, saben que no hay forma de que puedan salir con vida de allí. Encontrar la salida llevaría semanas, pero el laberinto...

—¿Qué sucede? —interrumpió impaciente.

—El laberinto apenas está habitable unos pocos días al año. Este lugar es el punto de enormes torrentes y lluvia. Una vez que empieza, ya no puede parar. Imagina si tan solo esa cueva queda hundida bajo todo el valle en cuestión de minutos. No hay forma humana de escapar de allí, al menos con vida.

—Empiezo a entender cuál es el punto fuerte de este refugio. Realmente caben pocas posibilidades de que alguien pueda hallar la entrada una vez que la cueva está sumergida, y ni mucho menos encontrar la forma de atravesarla.

Respiró profundamente intentando sacar algo en claro. Deseaba que Hiromi no tuviera nada más que contarle, aunque apostaría por que no tendría esa suerte.

—No te presiones todavía. Aún nos quedan varios meses para planearlo todo.

—¡Varios meses! —exclamó para inmediatamente corregir su tono de voz—. Yo no puedo esperar tanto. Mis amigos corren grave peligro y yo tengo información valiosa que puede ayudarles.

—De cualquier otra forma es imposible, Sakura. ¿Viste el cielo? ¿Lo viste? De un momento a otro va a empezar a llover y la tromba no se detendrá hasta pasados varios meses. Como ocurrió hasta pocos días antes de que llegaras. Nuestra oportunidad tendrá que esperar mientras tanto. Ya te lo he dicho. Esta zona es el epicentro de importantes fenómenos climatológicos.

En ese instante Sakura fue capaz de encontrar algo de sentido a la preocupación de los Akatsuki aquella misma tarde. Si ellos mismos tenían algo de respeto hacía aquel lugar, no cabe duda de que a ella debía infundirle mucho más que miedo.

—Tengo que hacerlo...

—¿Pero qué dices, Sakura? ¿Es que no me has estado oyendo? No vas a poder conseguirlo. Ya es demasiado tarde.

—No digo que vaya a lograrlo, pero tengo que hacerlo. Sé que si me quedo no voy a tener una segunda oportunidad. Pronto se darán cuenta de que no soy tan valiosa como pensaban y no puedo desentenderme tan fácilmente de mis compañeros. Por otro lado, ya deben estar buscándome, no quiero exponerles a ese peligro sólo... Sólo por mi estupidez. Hiromi, tengo que intentarlo... Y necesito que me ayudes a salir de aquí para eso.

La pequeña suspiró cansadamente. Si atendía la situación de la pelirrosa, intuía que prácticamente era su única salida. Dio un salto de la cama y tiró fuertemente de su muñeca.

—Pues entonces pongámonos en marcha ya mismo. Cada segundo que pasa disminuye nuestras posibilidades. Sígueme.

—¿Tan de repente? Pero van a vernos...

La muchacha sonrió ampliamente. Sakura empezó a temer ese gesto.

—Nunca escuchas, Sakura. Ya te he dicho que salir del refugio no es realmente un problema.

No le dio tiempo a reflexionar sobre eso cuando la joven Hiromi haló con fuerza de su mano, sacándola con total impunidad de aquella celda de oro.

En el exterior, la fuerza de las intensas luces del pasillo estuvieron a punto de desplomar a la kunoichi cuando trató de abrir de golpe sus párpados. Pese a aquello, la más pequeña siguió conduciendo a la muchacha entre pasillo y pasillo, hasta adentrarse en una región mucho más oscura aunque más habitada. A diferencia de los pasillos, aquella sala estaba repleta de personas que iban y venían desarrollando sus quehaceres. A Sakura le asombró comprobar como las miradas que recaían sobre ambas estaban desprovistas de amenaza, pero tildadas de cierto sentimiento compasivo.

—Ellos son como yo —esbozó con aire entrecortado. No detuvo su velocidad.

—¿Estás segura que no van a delatarnos?

—Tranquila, sólo nos miran así porque saben exactamente a donde vamos y que seguramente acabaremos...

—Mejor sigamos —interrumpió imaginando lo que seguía.

Hiromi logró salir por alguna de las puertas traseras del edificio sin mayor dificultad, dejando justo al otro lado del mismo la mayor guardia del lugar.

Corrieron tanto como sus piernas les permitieron, y después de minutos eternos, llegaron a los más alto de aquel valle. Ambas miraron hacia lo más profundo, donde aquella boca negra ya podía verse claramente. Sakura recordó perfectamente el lugar y la sensación desagradable que le sacudió el cuerpo, tuvo en esta ocasión un doble efecto.

La ojiverde se miró a sí misma de arriba a abajo, encontrando que sólo un largo camisón de color gris cubría su cuerpo. Ni ropa de abrigo, ni algún artilugio que pudiera serle útil durante el camino. En condiciones como ésas era preferible no pensar demasiado en las desventajas.

—¿Preparada? —aventuró la más joven.

—Definitivamente no —quiso soltar una carcajada para disimular su pavor, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa para hacerlo.

—No importa. Vamos...

La kunoichi sujetó su hombro antes de que pudiese ejecutar un segundo paso.

—Un momento, ¿es que piensas venir? Tú misma has dicho que intentarlo ahora es un suicidio.

—Lo sé, pero no puedo quedarme aquí. Si no aprovecho tu ayuda nadie más va a ofrecérmela. Además... —continuó volviendo la cabeza al edificio que tenían a sus espaldas—, buscarán a la culpable de que tú estés aquí ahora, y te aseguro que en estas cuestiones a ninguno le tiembla el pulso.

Sakura intentó oponerse. Quiso buscar otra alternativa para ella, pero sus labios se abrieron y no fue capaz de esbozar nada. Ella era en gran parte culpable de que Hiromi se encontrara en esas circunstancias y no podía dejar de sentir tal magnitud de remordimientos. Aunque sospechó que aquella responsabilidad la inundaban igualmente de nuevas fuerzas para enfrentarse a lo que se avecinaba.

El cielo emanó un breve gemido y a las dos les pareció demasiado desalentadora la imagen de aquellas nubes enzarzadas unas con otras.

—¡Date prisa! —musitó Hiromi tirando nuevamente de la mano de su compañera.

Bajar hacia el valle ni siquiera debía suponer una tarea ordinaria. El lugar estaba cubierto de roscas resbaladizas y piedras puntiagudas, pero los pies descalzos de Sakura no manifestaron queja alguna mientras iban desgarrándose por el camino.

Hiromi se detuvo justo delante de la entrada al laberinto mientras se apresuraba en improvisar una antorcha que las guiara. En tanto, la kunoichi escudriñó la abertura con recelo. Aquella inmensa oscuridad parecía hipnotizarla y no necesitó mucho más tiempo para percibir ese terrorífico murmullo que ya había apreciado la tarde antes. Realmente, era la misma sensación que estar a punto de entrar en las fauces de una pantera gigante. Habría jurado que aquella misma oscuridad que las esperaba, estaba atrayéndola desafiando a cualquier ley gravitatoria.

—No te separes de mí —le oyó decir y bastó para arrancarla de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué acabas de hacer? —pudo articular cuando su compañera concluyó con una serie de sellos sencillos y posteriormente pegando la oreja al terreno.

—Esto es lo único que aprendí sobre las técnicas ninja de mi clan —dijo dando un par de toques al suelo—. El temblor. La voz de la tierra hará que nos encuentre mi hermano y su pandilla. O lo que quede de ella...

Sakura asintió apenada.

La joven prisionera encabezó el recorrido todo el tiempo. En ocasiones, se detenía dubitativa y trataba de recordar detalles que le permitiesen escoger el mejor rumbo de lo que pudiera quedar almacenado en su memoria de visitas pasadas. Sin embargo, las tornas cambiaron en cuanto una explosión de sellos estuvo a punto de hacerla saltar por los aires.

Segundos después, Sakura trataba de hacer uso de es escaso chakra para aliviar el dolor en su propio hombro.

—¡Lo siento, Sakura! No lo vi venir —dijo agachándose a su lado.

—No te preocupes. Esto no es nada.

—No podemos detenernos aquí... —se vio obligada a decir a pesar del sentimiento de culpa.

Las jóvenes continuaron. Al cabo de unos pocos minutos aquel incidente les pareció de risa, pero los acontecimientos posteriores no las hicieron cesar en su intento. No hasta que, repentinamente, recibieron la peor de las noticas.

Aquello que empezó como un simple murmullo se tornó cada vez más fuerte. Las pequeñas gotas de agua que habían empezado a descender del cielo retumbaron con agresividad sobre el techo de la cueva hasta parecer que pretendían tirarla abajo. Sakura palideció. Los ojos se le desencajaron y no fue capaz de pensar lo suficientemente rápido cuando notó la humedad envolviendo sus pies y subiendo el nivel a una velocidad vertiginosa.

—Se acabó... —sonó la apagada voz de Hiromi antes de caer de rodillas al suelo—. Hasta aquí hemos podido llegar, ya no tiene caso seguir...

—Hiromi...

—... Vamos a morir ahogadas —reflexionó en voz alta haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras—. Sería mejor si encontrásemos otra forma. Morir ahogadas no me parece una buena manera...

—¡Hiromi! —gritó sujetando su camisa y abofeteando su cara—. ¿Ya? No entres en pánico... —le aclaró notando la agresividad de su propia respiración—. Mira eso...

La castaña no había oído ni una sola palabra de lo que le había dicho, pero sus ojos siguieron inconscientemente la dirección donde señalaba su dedo índice, aunque no encontró en aquella pareja de anfibios consuelo precisamente.

—¿No lo entiendes? ¡Necesitan la humedad! ¡Y el aire! —se exaltó la pelirrosa—. Si los seguimos... Ellos mismos nos mostrarán la salida, ¿comprendes?

—No puede ser... Es otra trampa.

—Vamos... ¡Vamos! —insistió tirando de su muñeca.

La altura del agua comenzó a sobrepasar sus rodillas dificultándoles la caminata, aunque por aquel entonces, ni siquiera contaban con la sensibilidad necesaria para percatarse de como la frialdad del agua limitaba sus movimientos. Cada paso les otorgaba engañosamente algo más de su fuerza. Aquella emulsión de motivación no duró demasiado tiempo...

Cuando estuvieron próximas a surcar un cruce, una oleada marina abordó la totalidad del pasadizo con la misma ferocidad que si se tratase de una garra afilada que las engulló plenamente. En aquel golpe, Hiromi había sido lanzada contra uno de los muros perdiendo instantáneamente la consciencia, mientras Sakura, totalmente convencida de que ya no había ningún espacio en el cual proveerse de aire bajo aquella cueva, luchaba estoicamente contra la corriente, tratando de localizar a su compañera en batalla contra una oscuridad que se pegaba en sus retinas.

Los interminables segundos de agonía transcurrían sin ninguna opción. Sin ninguna salida. Sakura sentía su pecho encogerse y sus pulmones inundarse de agua fría. Tenía que pensar, pero no podía. Llegó un momento en que sus rodillas tocaron superficialmente el suelo y sólo aquel acto reflejo pareció devolverle la energía.

Si no había salida, usaría las fuerzas que le quedaban para crear una por sí misma.

Sus piernas la impulsaron hasta lo más alto, y su puño se incrustó con brutalidad contra el techo de la cueva creando un estruendo sobrecogedor que no supo si asimilar como la ruptura en añicos de todos los huesos de su mano, o el resquebraje del propio laberinto.

Imitó aquel gesto una docena de veces. Caía hasta el fondo y volvía a impulsarse hasta golpear eficazmente el techo que la aprisionaba. El pequeño orificio que logró provocar, pronto se vino abajo con la presión de la propia superficie, cubierta ya por varios metros de mar.

Sakura se resistió un poco más. Buscó desesperadamente a la persona que le había acompañado durante toda la huida, pero cuando estuvo segura de que estaba próxima a la inconsciencia por la falta de oxígeno, se vio obligada a abandonar aquel terrorífico laberinto dejando todo atrás.

En la superficie no obtuvo un trato mejor. Sus labios se abrieron hambrientos de aire y cuando apenas pudo proveerse de éste, una interminable cadena de olas volvía a sumergirla para posteriormente hacerla emerger una y otra vez.

Estaba aterrorizada. Aturdida. El oleaje la manejaba a su antojo con tanta facilidad que estaba segura de que sus esfuerzos por avanzar en medio de aquel mar tormentoso no servirían más que para retrasar una muerte inminente.

Perdió el sentido de la orientación. Los golpes la confundieron y ni siquiera se percató del momento justo en que un oleaje la arrastró a tierra firme y segura. O eso parecía...

Tardó unos instantes en reaccionar. Sus pupilas deambularon de un lado a otro involuntariamente hasta quedar en blanco, y seguidamente, cuando una punzada en el estómago la obligó a incorporarse y vomitar durante un largo rato, creyó que había recuperado el raciocinio. La insistente lluvia enfriaba con rudeza su cuerpo, pero su corazón ardió intensamente.

Miró al frente y trató de ponerse en pie torpemente mientras contemplaba incrédula el mar que hasta hacía unos minutos, no existía allí.

No perdió la esperanza, pero sus ojos la traicionaron cuando aquellas pequeñas lágrimas recorrieron también su rostro. «_Hiromi..._», pensó notando como si su corazón estuviese fuertemente encarcelado en un puño.

—No te esfuerces. Sabes bien que ya está muerta...

Aquella voz le atravesó el pecho en el acto.

Se giró rápidamente y le vio sentado allí... Como si siempre hubiese estado en ese mismo lugar. Distando considerablemente de la sorpresa que ella misma expresaba en su rostro y sin ni siquiera aparentar que estaba alerta o inquieto... Sino totalmente relajado porque ya estaba preparado para lo que ahora mismo les esteba ocurriendo.

A Sakura no le importó cómo había llegado el Uchiha allí o por qué razón no había actuado antes cuando ya sabía lo que se proponía... En su lugar, prestó mayor atención al grito que, inesperadamente, emanó del interior de aquel bosque cercano, próximo a donde los dos se encontraban.

Nunca oyó aquella voz ni nunca antes contempló el rostro de a quien pertenecía, pero sabía perfectamente la persona de la que se trataba.

—No... —murmuró con la expresión descompuesta—. Él no tiene nada que ver con esto...

El moreno volvió su rostro con desapego.

La joven estuvo a punto de salir corriendo hacía el interior de la espesura arbolada cuando al instante, el otro miembro bien conocido de la organización, apareció de aquel mismo lugar cargando un joven a hombros con la misma delicadeza que si llevara un saco de basura.

Arrojó su cuerpo maltrecho y delgado al suelo. El muchacho, de apariencia vulnerable y enfermiza, tosió sangre violentamente. Trató de incorporarse por sí mismo, pero aquella abrupta mano le elevó incluso a mayor altura de la necesaria.

Sakura lo vio en su expresión. La vio a ella en sus ojos.

Trató de acercarse a él, pero cuando el más joven de los Akatsuki se incorporó del suelo, se detuvo inconscientemente.

—Ya me he ocupado de otros más que venían con él y que husmeaban por aquí cerca —comentó Kisame regocijado—. Ah... ¿te lo has pasado bien? —dijo una vez que reparó en ella.

Sakura no se inmutó. Sus ojos estaban clavados en aquél que apenas estaba a un suspiro de la muerte. El muchacho apenas podía respirar por si mismo, pero cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de ella, mostró una determinación insospechada.

—¿Y... mi hermana?

Sakura tragó saliva. No supo qué decir y realmente dudaba de que la dejaran hacerlo. Se asombró cuando nadie intentó detener sus pasos.

—Ella... Decidió no venir en el último momento —posó su mano sobre una de sus mejillas, pero no supo a ciencia cierta si su expresión denotaba que había acabado creyendo su mentira—. No te preocupes. Vuelve a casa. Ella regresará por ti pronto porque es dema-...

Ni siquiera lo oyó acercarse.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya estaba a su lado. La apartó, extrajo un kunai de algún lugar encubierto bajo su gabardina y le atravesó al chico la garganta de un extremo a otro.

El corte pretendía ser limpio, pero no fue suficiente para impedir que aquellos rubíes resplandecientes acabaran estrellándose contra la piel humedecida de su cara.

Sakura tembló ante aquella calidez.

Retrocedió sobre sus pasos y observó sobresaltada como el cuerpo caía finalmente frente a los pies del Uchiha. La risita de Kisame surgió tras uno de sus comentarios sin relevancia mientras alababa la crueldad de su compañero, y la sangre, oscura pero inocente, no tardó mucho más en teñir de sobremanera el terreno pedregoso.

—P-Por... ¿Por... qué? Él no era un peligro. Él...

El moreno la fulminó con la mirada. Aquellos ojos fríos delataron su desaprobación, la ira contenida que aparentemente no manifestaba y que indudablemente sentía.

—Querías que fuera junto a su hermana... —respondió con desdén—. No finjas que no lo esperabas.

Uchiha Itachi arrojó con repugnancia la daga ensangrentada al suelo, se acomodó el uniforme con desaire, y apartando de un leve toque con la puntera el cadáver, caminó con la misma templanza de siempre... Decidido, sosegado y orgulloso. El atrevimiento que pretendía manchar ligeramente su autoridad había sido pulverizado con una facilidad insultante...

Aunque al menos, una de las dos desertoras había conseguido encontrar la salida. Sakura sabía que tal fortuna no le correspondía...

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

_Es todo por ahora ^^... Hum, por cierto, ¿no les hace pensar estos "fenómenos climatológicos" en otro miembro de Akatsuki? Ahí queda... xD_

_Como siempre, gracias por leer. Para cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia, sello explosivo o crítica, etc... =» Review_

_¡Nos leemos pronto!_

_**Shizenai** _


	6. Décima

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_Jojojojojojo... No se emocionen, Santa Claus no llega todavía xD Por lo que estoy contenta es por haber podido sacar tiempo para relajarme un ratito... Creo que como la mayoría, estoy a cortas, mugrientas y sobre todo, insuficientes semanas de empezar parciales. Eh... Voy a dejar el tema no vaya a ser que me deprima..._

_Primero que nada, especiales agradecimientos a las personas que me animan a seguir con el fic: __**Angel-MoyagI**__**, **__**MonoChronus, Tsuki-chan, Suiseki **__y__** Yuuki . Hinamori .Chan**__.____Sepan que tengo sus indicaciones presentes y que ustedes son amor xD_

_Bueno, creo que ya no hay más aclaraciones._

_¡Espero que os guste!_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Naruto, sus personajes, su mundo y sus ultra-super-cósmicos-jutsus son propiedad exclusiva de Kishimoto Masashi. Pues que le aproveche... (lo digo desde el cariño y la envidia)._

* * *

**El valor del silencio**

por _Shizenai_

**Capítulo VI - Décima**

_Trastabillando y a resbalones, sus pies parecían moverse por voluntad propia, alejándola del lugar del crimen sin dejarla pensar, si acaso, no era peor fortuna la que le esperaba en las profundidades de aquel malparado bosque de eucaliptos... Después de todo, ni siquiera entendió por qué huía. Los gigantescos árboles eran, sin embargo, de troncos curiosamente delgados, y sabía que no tardarían demasiado en distinguirla y alcanzar sus pasos._

_Pronto escuchó las ramas caídas quebrándose a sus espaldas, pero no quiso volverse para asegurarse, prefirió luchar hasta el final. Cuando se impuso a sí misma cierto arbusto como meta, un fuerte empujón en el costado la hizo rodar varios metros por una modesta ladera, encaramada a los brazos de su asaltante._

_Quedó bajo su cuerpo y trató de revolverse, de hacer impulso con sus piernas y lanzarlo por los aires pero, cuando tuvo oportunidad de alcanzar una de las escasas rocas esparcidas y estrellarla contra su cabeza, vino a darse cuenta de que le resultaba imposible hacerlo..._

_Reconoció a la joven que permanecía sentada sobre sus caderas, ésta la miró con ojos llorosos y una desolación extrema. Se aferró con desesperación a las telas de su camisón roto, y las lágrimas que valientemente había querido retener por dignidad, empezaron a rodar hasta la propia faz de la kunoichi, manchada todavía de las cálidas gotas de sangre de aquel a quien se juró hacer feliz hasta su último aliento. Sakura no pudo contenerse más y se incorporó del suelo para abrazarla._

—_Lo siento mucho, Hiromi —dijo con voz queda—. No pude hacer nada..._

—_Ha sido horrible —tartamudeó al tiempo que podía volver a ver con terrorífica nitidez, la imagen del asesinato de su hermano dentro de su cabeza—. Pero no es tu culpa. Es la mía por implicarlo a él, que confió ciegamente en mí sin tener idea del peligro al que le exponía._

_La ninja de Konoha se apartó para sujetar firmemente su rostro entre sus manos, la miró con ojos plenamente abiertos y le negó lentamente con la cabeza, totalmente convencida del error en el que la joven Hiromi estaba cayendo._

—_No vuelvas a pensar jamás en eso. Júramelo —quiso sonar contundente, pero sólo obtuvo un leve sollozo de su compañera. Le sujetó las manos y trató de que sus lamentos no le impidieran escucharla—. Óyeme, Hiromi, esto ya no podemos solucionarlo, pero tú acabas de renacer con una vida nueva._

_La joven no entendió exactamente a lo que se refería, pero cuando sus oscuros ojos alcanzaron los brillantes y verdosos de la más alta, vio tan clara la terrible idea como rotunda fue su respuesta cuando se negó a aceptarla._

—_¡Jamás! ¡Jamás me voy a ir dejándote sola!_

_Hiromi se revolvió entre los brazos que intentaban consolarla. Le hubiese gustado hacerla entrar en razón y no llegó a darse cuenta de que la que no racionaba era ella. No tenían tiempo ni alternativa, y muy a su pesar, accedió a huir mientras la pelirrosa los distraía, obligándola a prometer primero que nunca se rendiría hasta que consiguiese escapar sana y salva. Mientras la veía alejarse, recordó las palabras con las que Sakura había logrado convencerla._

_«Sólo así pagarás la deuda con tu hermano. Que vivieras feliz era lo único que él quería...»_

**:::x:::x:::x:::**

Probablemente, a Hiromi le hubiese alegrado saber que el repertorio de sus huidas había aumentado desde su despedida. Lamentablemente, todas resultaron desastrosas.

Sakura movió insistentemente la cuchara de madera sobre el plato de caldo que tenía delante, y en alguna ocasión, creyó reconocer imágenes de sus terribles fracasos en la superficie de tan apetitoso alimento.

Habían trascurrido cinco días desde su primer intento, y por decepcionante que fuese, las ocho huidas posteriores que había logrado llevar a cabo, no habían tenido el éxito mucho más cerca, y eso que, el hecho de no poder regresar de nuevo al refugio le había puesto mil opciones más a su favor. No funcionó por tierra, mar ni aire, y fuera cual fuese la ocasión que rememoraba, se retorcía de rabia por dentro porque en todas estaba presente él para fastidiarlas. Y sintió una renovada repugnancia hacia su persona cada vez que tenía que volver a enfrentar la indiferencia en su cara. Agradeció que en esta ocasión le tuviese de espalda.

Se encontraban en una ciudad recóndita y no demasiado atractiva, en el comedor de un albergue no mucho más suculento y rodeada de gentío y alboroto que parecían ignorar el terror al que Akatsuki tenía sometida a sus tierras, ya que de ninguna otra forma se explicaría el privilegio que le había sido otorgado a la joven, al comer sola y a una distancia prudente de donde se encontraba la pareja.

Aquella ocasión no había sido menos, y Sakura perdió las fuerzas del día tratando de perderlos de vista. Desgraciadamente para ella, su plan no había surtido el efecto planificado y por ende, ahora se encontraba allí, cenando absorta y agotada mientras, muy posiblemente, cien ojos cómplices la estuviesen vigilando desde posiciones distintas.

La frustración que sentía quedaba tan perfectamente exteriorizada, que Kisame no pudo evitar reírse hasta que el malaventurado pollo que estaba engullendo se le atragantó a media garganta. El suceso fue tan escandaloso, que el Uchiha no pudo detener cierto tic en el ojo cuando el más alto acabó por desparramar su propia bebida sobre la mesa.

—¿Y ahora qué pasa? —inquirió molesto, mientras trataba de limpiar las gotas de jugo que habían caído en los bordes de la manga de su gabardina.

—Nada, que me hace gracia...

—Eso ya lo veo.

El moreno trató de retomar el punto de su cena en donde había quedado, pero aquella repentina risotada de la jactancia de su compañero, incluso esmerado porque no se oyese demasiado en alto, no fue capaz de pasarle desapercibido ni a él, y un escalofrío acabó por hacerle la ingesta desagradable y sacudirle el cuerpo. Dejó bruscamente los palillos sobre la mesa y le sentenció con su mirada dispuesto a escucharle.

—No puedo evitarlo. Se ve tan... tan... patética —terminó por decir, sin que la suavidad del concepto describiese fielmente la realidad que él percibía—. No deberías perdértelo.

—Sí, sé que me arrepentiré.

—Justo ahora te estaba mirando... —insistió ignorando su ironía.

El muchacho aparentó no escucharlo, pero apenas introdujo otra pieza de carne en su boca cuando la mandíbula empezó a movérsele casi de forma autómata, igual que si fuesen cantos de piedras lo que se encontraba masticando. Posó las palmas de las manos sobre la mesa, y cuando volteó su rostro por encima del hombro, se encontró de golpe con su mirada, tan punzante y turbadora como había imaginado. Y la reconocía, claro que sí. Era esa misma que encontraba taladrando su nuca cada minuto, la misma que hacía esfuerzos vanos por fulminarle en pedazos y la misma mirada que nunca enmudecía. La que decía mucho más de lo que sellaban sus labios que, cuando silenciaban, ofendían más que nunca. Y por insólito que pareciere el hecho, a un criminal de su envergadura que jamás había soportado semejante acoso, porque entre otras muchas cosas, era bastante certero a la hora de impedirlos, no debería hacerle sentir incomodado, pero lo hacía. Era en momentos como ése cuando el mediocre pensamiento de Kisame le tentaba de sobremanera, hasta el punto de aceptar deshacerse de ella inclusive perdiendo la maravillosa carnada que representaba. A esas alturas, y juzgando por lo bien que el dueño de Samehada lo pasaba a costa de la nueva inquilina, estaba seguro que ni siquiera él tenía más deseos de perderla para siempre de vista.

La joven devolvió la mirada al plato enseguida.

—No es para tanto —trató de restarle importancia redirigiendo su atención a su comida—. Debe ser insoportable tener que verme y controlarse.

—¿Por ti?

—No. Por _él_. Porque es tan superficial como tu sentido del humor, Kisame.

El aludido rió ligeramente, aunque no estaba demasiado seguro de si aquello había sido una mera apreciación o un insulto hacia su persona.

La joven prisionera los vio discutir poco tiempo después. El ajetreo de los alrededores le hacía imposible entender palabra de lo que decían, pero la actitud de Uchiha Itachi que, si por algo había resaltado durante el breve análisis inconsciente al que le había sometido los últimos días, era por mantener una paciencia exquisita, distó de su aparente tranquilidad y compostura. A Sakura le pareció algo desconcertante el modo en que ambos criminales se despidieron, pero antes de poder cerciorarse si estaba siendo testigo de alguna especie de pelea, el Uchiha abandonó apaciblemente la mesa y el restante, no tardó en recobrar su usual apariencia. La chica de ojos jade agachó rápidamente la cabeza, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya tenía a Kisame a medio metro de distancia.

El Akatsuki tomo asiento frente a ella, cruzó sus brazos sobre la mesa y la observó desconsideradamente, con aquella malvada sonrisa tatuada en sus labios y deseando lastimarla con otra de sus tantas tonterías. Sakura podía haber escarmentado de sus tan frecuentes berrinches, por simples e innecesarias razones, ella acababa siendo la predilecta a quien humillar preso de sus furias. Pronto se hubo convertido en el centro de todas sus burlas y el objeto a irritar para su propio entretenimiento. Lo más efectivo, en cualquiera de los casos, habría sido darle tan poca importancia como la que merecía, por el contrario, debía reconocer que ella no era precisamente un témpano sereno y era justo confesar que eran escasas las ocasiones en las que no caía en su malicioso juego de provocaciones.

—¿Te gusta? —dijo al fin.

—Sí, pero con semejante olor nauseabundo delante, siento que ya no tengo ganas —y sin más, arrastró el cuenco al frente.

Para Kisame fue una gran decepción. Éste, sin duda, habría preferido observar el mínimo deseo de apetito por su parte para posteriormente, haberle lanzado el plato el suelo y haberla obligado directamente a comer de allí. Justo en ese momento, una joven muchacha de aspecto bastante libertino, caminó sugerentemente muy cerca de su mesa, a lo que la víctima de sus encantos, no dudó en invitarla atrayéndola con mala gana aunque lujurioso matiz en su mirada plateada.

—Eh, tú... ¿Crees que soy maloliente y nauseabundo? —preguntó acomodándola sobre su regazo. Ante semejante escena, Sakura dudó en si eran más grandes sus ganas de echarse a reír o ponerse a vomitar lo poco que había querido de cena. La recién llegada correspondió afectuosamente a sus deseos y la risita del criminal adquirió un aire más tranquilo. Mucho más repugnante para el gusto de la kunoichi—. ¿Lo ves? No tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo.

La joven empezó a incomodarse. Le exasperaba el hecho de que Kisame fuera corto de entendederas con respecto a las intenciones de su nueva acompañante, aunque nada más lejos de la realidad, al susodicho le placía irritarla y cada una de sus muecas le aseguraban que acertaba. Sakura se retrató a ella misma y aquel mordaz pensamiento que surcó al asesino, no tardó mucho más en quedar expuesto con la clara intención de sobresaltarla.

—¿Te asusta esto, niñita? —murmuró acariciando el muslo de su acompañante. El hecho de que ella pareciera divertirse, le impresionó mucho más—. Tal vez no es nada con lo que te espera a ti un poco más tarde. Al menos yo la trataré bien...

La joven alzó una ceja con mofa, pero cuando apreció los labios del hombre deslizándose por el pálido cuello de la jocosa dama, no tardó en caer en cuenta a qué se refería exactamente, y ni mucho menos, fue capaz de contenerse. Se incorporó de la mesa al acto y retrocedió un paso alarmada. Sakura frunció el ceño y por primera vez sintió que lo espetaba con verdadera repugnancia y terror. El hombre sonrió divertido. Seguidamente, enterró sus labios en el oído de la joven, y susurrando algo inaudible para la kunoichi, consiguió que la chica abandonara sus piernas y encaminara un nuevo rumbo, siendo evidente que no tardaría mucho más en alcanzarla.

—Vas a quedarte en el cuarto un ratito —sonrió.

La joven se rehusó a seguirle, pero el ninja le sujetó bruscamente el brazo y aventuró el camino casi llevándola a volandas. Abandonaron la ruidosa sala del edificio, subieron los crujientes peldaños de madera, y cuando el hombre estuvo seguro de abrir la habitación que le correspondía, la lanzó dentro con una fuerza innecesaria. Sakura cayó directamente al suelo y se alejó indecisa acerca de los planes que aquella perturbada mente había maquinado para ella.

—¿Por qué pones esa cara? —dijo, en cierta medida, ofendido—. Yo ya no tengo pensado volver a verte hasta mañana.

La muchacha reaccionó, y él supo enseguida que había captado el sentido de sus palabras. Le dio un último vistazo al terror marcado en su cara y cerró con seguridad la puerta, estallando en carcajadas mientras se marchaba a través del corredizo. Últimamente había encontrado pocas distracciones más divertidas que torturar la mente de aquella chica.

Por su parte, Sakura abrió intensamente sus ojos, como si quisiera ver más allá de la oscuridad, mucho más lejos de los muros de aquella habitación, pero sólo pudo cerciorarse de la rapidez con la que el asesino desaparecía, tras lo cual, encogió sus piernas aliviada, queriendo pensar que aquello sólo había sido otra de las tantas bromas de la lengua afilada del cínico ninja. Pero no encontró paz. Cierto presentimiento extraño no conseguía calmarla y cada minuto que se consumía, aguardaba una imperiosa amenaza.

Sakura palpó por doquier la habitación y tropezando con una silla y hallando el interruptor de una tenue lampara encallada a la pared, encontró bajo ella la cama. Visualizarla le dio un inesperado escalofrío, pero pronto subió sobre ésta y abrazó la almohada mientras se encogía sobre su propio cuerpo, después de todo, era el único escudo del que disponía.

Aquella vez, ni siquiera se molestó en comprobar la seguridad de las ventanas. Sabía a ciencia cierta que estaban selladas por barrotes y que de no ser así, encontraría un obstáculo mayor que estos en una ciudad infectada de aliados de la organización de nubes ensangrentadas.

Su mente se bloqueó inconscientemente. Había soportado demasiada intensidad: menos de lo que cabía esperar, pero mucho más de lo que merecía. Pensar si quiera en que su tortura pudiera rebasar más que el tormento psíquico, la aterrorizaba. Aun el hormigueante contacto de cien látigos lo aceptaría encantada, en cambio, encontrarse a merced de que su dignidad como mujer fuese mancillada, le suponía un destino muchísimo peor que la misma muerte.

De un momento a otro, aquel mal chiste del Akatsuki comenzó a tornarse certero, seguro tal cual era el contexto en el que se encontraba. Al fin y al cabo, ella no le había hecho a la banda el viaje nada ameno, y de alguna u otra forma, suponía que tarde o temprano terminaría siendo castigada. La idea cruzó su cabeza, pero trató de sacudirse para alejarla. En su breve reminiscencia, se vio a si misma siendo rifada durante la discusión en la cena. Probablemente, no como premio, pues su estima no era tan elevada. Pero sí siendo la víctima, por descontado, del más desagradable acto en contra de su consentimiento y la honra de su propio cuerpo.

Se estremeció con el sólo pensamiento de que le pusieran encima de la piel sólo un dedo. Buscó por la habitación la más mínima cosa afilada, cualquier oportunidad por enloquecida que pareciese, si al menos la libraba de ser consciente de semejante destino. Pero en su fracasado intento, se decidió.

Fue así que llegó a la décima.

Sakura tomó la pequeña mesita de noche y la hizo pedazos justo en el momento en que la lanzó contra la puerta. La fragilidad de ésta hizo que se zarandeara fácilmente. Y cuando no obtuvo resultados, optó por deshacerse a golpes del pomo.

La puerta quedó a merced de una simple patada, y una vez que el hecho se llevo éxitosamente a cabo y la joven pudo por fin correr escalera abajo, empezó a entrar en una especie de deja vui o cierta sensación parecida que, casualmente, se presentaba en el justo instante antes del fin en sus otras nueve deserciones. Y qué magnifica intuición tenía... No llegó a bajar del último peldaño antes de que su encontronazo la hiciera caer al suelo, viendo cumplido lo que tanto temía.

El portador del Sharingan la miró con reproche, la sujetó con firmeza del brazo y tiró de ella escalera arriba sin intención de dejarla caminar por sí misma. La joven se resistió sin apenas suponerle un obstáculo, y aún gritando a vivo pulmón casi sin aliento, no consiguió que las escasas personas que se cruzaron en su camino tuviesen la más mínima piedad de ella, suponiendo, que éstas eran plenamente conscientes de la reputación del muchacho que la forzaba.

Cuando estuvieron próximos a atravesar la puerta de la habitación, la chica no pudo evitar temblar de antemano, su voz comenzó a negar una y otra vez con una fuerza inexistente y hasta que no fue obligada a subir sobre la cama, no comprendió que ya no había nada ni nadie que pudiese ayudarla.

Sakura se alejó hasta los barrotes gruesos de madera del cabecero y en tanto, observó estremecida como el Akatsuki se deshacía con ligereza y detenimiento de cada broche del atuendo negro que cubría permanentemente la silueta de su cuerpo. Sus indescifrables ojos la desorientaron mientras terminaba de retirar su brazo de la última manga, arrojando la gabardina estampada sobre un cercano perchero. Se volvió de nuevo hacia ella y se apresuró en acortar las distancias con aire cansado. Justo en el momento en que una de sus rodillas se hincó en el colchón y su mano amenazó con rozar su mejilla, Sakura cerró sus ojos con fuerza y no pudo evitar sollozar con un terror magnificado. Inesperadamente, el "Clack" de un interruptor la hizo volver de donde fuera que se había perdido.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, primero uno y luego el otro, y aún le vio allí, tan cerca como nunca antes le había tenido y a disposición de respirar incluso el aroma que emanaba de su propia boca. El Uchiha pareció extrañado ante su comportamiento y ella no pareció mucho menos sorprendida hacia el suyo. Itachi enarcó una ceja a la espera de una respuesta y ella no puso objeción en dársela.

—¿Qué... haces? —formuló ella.

—Apago la luz —dijo secamente, casi enojado ante tal evidencia y soltando la cadena dorada del conector de la lamparilla sobre el cabecero de madera.

—¿Y después?

—¿Después? —repitió incrédulo.

—Sí, ¿y después?

—Asegurarme de que no te vayas.

—¿Nada más?

—Se acabó —respondió sin ganas, cansado de tanta necedad pero curioso por el tono surrealista de sus palabras.

De repente, la joven se sonrojó, intensa y súbitamente, tanto como para que aquel nuevo color fuera fácilmente apreciable en las penumbras entre las que se hallaban. Sólo entonces, se delató. El Uchiha alzó las cejas sorprendido y se inclinó lo suficiente como para incomodarla.

—¿Qué creías que pasaría? —dijo en tono intimidante.

La muchacha se sorprendió ante el poco tacto que tenía la intención de la pregunta, por lo que rápidamente apartó su mirada y apretó la mandíbula con rabia. Itachi ladeó su rostro, la escudriñó unos instantes más y se elevó de la cama sacudiendo suavemente la cabeza, incapaz de dar crédito a lo que pasaba. Se retiró hasta tomar la única silla de la recámara, volteándola y tomando asiento mientras se cruzaba de pies y brazos sin levantar la vista de donde ella estaba todavía situada. Se había movido tan poco, que ni siquiera daba la sensación de que respiraba, de hecho, estaba tan terriblemente resentida por los acontecimientos que, sintiéndose algo más que absurda por el rumbo incorregible que acabaron tomando sus cavilaciones, no contuvo su impotencia y le regaló una mirada de reojo que manifestó, con bastante claridad, lo mucho que le molestaba su sola presencia.

—¿Y qué haces ahí ahora? —musitó en su intento fallido de restarle importancia al malentendido.

—¿Insistes? —murmuró el joven—. No necesitas saber lo que estoy haciendo en cada momento.

—Estoy cansada y quiero dormir de una vez. Me gustaría saber cuánto voy a tener que esperar hasta eso, es decir, tan pronto te marches.

—Desafortunadamente, no voy a poder ir a ninguna parte —ciertamente, la joven pudo notar la molestia implícita en cierto desliz de su voz—. Voy a observarte pacientemente. Vigilaré cada movimiento de tu día a día, cada minuto y cada décima de segundo de lo que resta de nuestro viaje. Al menos, mientras pretendas seguir coleccionando fugas fallidas y yo no me canse . No creas que me entusiasma la idea, pero era de las mejores opciones que nos ofrecías.

En aquel instante, Sakura recordó ligeramente la discusión de ambos criminales en el comedor de la planta baja. Comenzaba a pensar que ella tenía algo que ver en la disputa y la custodia actual a la que se veía sometida.

—No puedes vigilarme por siempre —murmuró presa de la impotencia que sentía, aun sabiendo muy bien que únicamente sus descuidos habían suscitado semejante situación.

—Tienes razón. Por eso tenemos la segunda y última opción.

—No puedes matarme... —sonrió satisfecha.

—No estarías muerta si te cortara las piernas —dijo con suma naturalidad. Sakura estuvo segura de que llegado el momento, no dudaría en hacerlo. Aquello le provocó una frialdad inminente en el cuerpo—. Y por supuesto, ya no te escaparías.

Le volteó el rostro aparentando indiferencia. Una parte importante de sus pensamientos le había permitido permanecer tranquila durante los largos días de infame rapto. No había olvidado la misión que le encomendó Konoha ni los deseos que impulsaban a Akatsuki a buscar desesperadamente el noveno jinchuriki con el que estrechaba íntimos lazos. Sabía que la última cuestión la mantenía con vida mientras no aparentara su verdadero desconocimiento.

Se cubrió bajo las finas sábanas. En cierta forma, bajo ellas se sentía más protegida.

—Creo recordar escrupulosamente cada una de tus palabras y ésta no me parece una forma de que Akatsuki se gane mi confianza. Si yo cumplo mi parte del trato, exijo que correspondáis de la misma manera —dijo con el ceño fruncido.

El joven levantó la vista asombrado. Si bien encontró sin relevancia cada comentario cualesquiera que hiciera durante el transcurso de su viaje, debía reconocer que aquella noche lo tenía estupefacto. Le divirtió saber la falsas impunidad con la que creía que actuaba. Entonces, disgustado, quiso desmoronar la triste coraza con la que la joven se resguardaba. Se inclinó hacia delante, apoyó los brazos sobre sus piernas y le petrifico con sus ojos recios.

—¿Trato? —susurró como si el término le ofendiera—. Estás muy equivocada si piensas que nos tienes donde te interesa. De hecho, ¿crees que no sé que no tienes nada que ocultar tras lo que respaldarte? —hizo una breve pausa tras la cual enarcó una ceja—. Si aún soy capaz de oír tu asustada respiración no es ni mucho menos por el valor de tu silencio. Tu presencia es útil para otros fines. De modo que, no, señorita Haruno, ahora eres tú quién debes convencernos de que merece la pena mantenerte minuto a minuto con vida.

Su voz pareció congelarle la sangre como si hubiese caído sin previo aviso bajo las aguas glaciares. El joven volvió a recargarse sobre su silla y ella no fue capaz de sostenerle ni un instante más aquel par de ojos pétreos y afilados cual mil alfileres en su carne. Le dio la espalda y se arropó sobre el calor radiante del colchón. Sus preocupaciones habían cambiado drásticamente.

¿Debería usar los lazos que atraían a Naruto hacia un callejón sin salida, para seguir haciendo palpitar al corazón que la mantenía con vida?

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

_Tengo sentimientos encontrados con respecto a todo lo que acaba de suceder xD Y como creo que el capítulo ya fue suficientemente largo (¿lo son? XD siempre me lo pregunto), pues no me extenderé mucho. Simplemente, ya saben que comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, hechizos mágicos y bombones de trufa son bien recibidos._

_Ah, por si acaso... ¡Feliz Navidad y Próspero Año Nuevo!_

_Se me cuidan por estas fechas..._

_¡Hasta otra!_

_**Shizenai**_


	7. 24 horas

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_Bueno, ya me desaparecí por bastante tiempo (see... ahora me van a decir que se alegran y todo, qué malévolas... xD Ok, es broma), así que ya tocaba actualizarlo todo un poco. O casi todo. Siento si a alguien le molestó la espera, pero tengo una musa bastante bastarda y desobligada... Con eso lo digo todo xD_

_¡Mil gracias a las personas que me dieron de comer! Sí, después de muchos años encontré el término adecuado... Mil gracias por tus comentarios __**MonoChronus:**_ _Diox, me dio una risa tu último review ^^ Lo de "Décima" iba por el número de escapadas, pero odio poner títulos, así que no te sorprenda que estén así de fumados xD; y a __**Suiseki**__: tú eres crual... Te hace gracia cada cosa... xD No, no, en serio, gracias por siempre estar ahí y apoyarme ^^_

_¡Sin más! Ojalá os guste :P_

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen y bla, bla, bla..._

* * *

El valor del silencio

por _Shizenai_

**Capítulo VII - 24 horas**

Aquel había sido un periodo relativamente corto pesé a la intensidad con la que había sido vivido. En su modesto diario de vida, Sakura recordaba días verdaderamente perniciosos, por lo que la crueldad del momento en realidad ya no la tomaba por sorpresa. Sin embargo, aquella ocasión había sido diferente. Convivir casi literalmente, maniatada a uno de los asesinos más buscados de toda la región y más aún, sobrevivir a aquella irrisoria experiencia, no era una anécdota demasiado común narrada en los coloquios. Aquellas veinticuatro horas a su lado, Sakura creía haber descubierto muchas más cosas de Uchiha Itachi que cualquier otro de sus propios compañeros.

La primera evidencia la encontró a la mañana siguiente a la nueva notificación de su estado. El joven portador del sharingan resultaba ser un tipo extremadamente maniático. Así lo dedujo después de comprobar por sí misma comportamientos demasiado extraños, aunque de casualidad, sin haberse propuesto seriamente prestarle la atención que sabía que él no merecía. Desde tareas tan comunes como corregir la más mínima inclinación de cualquiera que fuese el retrato que se topase con él en aquel albergue, hasta pellizcarse el lóbulo de su oreja derecha cada vez que, curiosamente, oía estornudar a cualquier persona cercana a su periferia.

Aquello la había sorprendido más que cualquier maldad que pudiese presenciar de su parte. Nunca se había parado a pensar en él más que para asociarlo con algún evento inhumano y ahora se encontraba con que hasta resultaba ser persona...

El segundo matiz podría pecar de ser estereotipado, pero iba mucho más lejos de lo que cualquiera pensaría... Y es que Itachi, el soberbio, el apático e indiferente hasta más no poder, albergaba una gran pasión salida de sabe Dios dónde: el gusto por un buen libro, y no necesariamente por la lectura, aunque... Sakura concluyó que una persona con una vida tan turbadora como la suya, difícilmente podría encontrar algún encanto en la ficción que superara su realidad misma. En su lugar, las encuadernaciones de Itachi estaban repletas de horizontes populares y paisajes pintorescos. Probablemente, lugares turísticos ocultos en ciudades que con objeto de alguna fechoría, seguramente habría visitado pero que, teniendo en cuenta su reputación, le supondría más de un agravio ir a ver semejante estampa más allá de las hojas del papel de un libro... Aquel acontecimiento le trajo recuerdos memorables del precioso volumen de dibujos que en alguna ocasión, Sai le había dedicado allá por las fiestas navideñas de invierno, y del que indudablemente se había prendado.

Otro detalle no mucho menos importante en su ligero estudio de campo, fue comprobar la severa contradicción que existía entre quién era la verdadera mente pensante de la pareja de asesinos y quién el que terminaba tomando las decisiones. En su sencillo entendimiento, Haruno Sakura había atribuido ambos papeles a la misma persona, y ésta no resultaba ser precisamente el dueño de la famosa Samehada, a quien escenas tan traumáticas como contemplarle apabullado y maloliente en medio de un pajar tras una resaca o contando en destiempo los últimos chistes que había oído a los indigentes del albergue, le había dejado claro desde un principio a la kunoichi, que Kisame no podía ser de ninguna de las maneras el cerebro de las operaciones. Y de hecho, no lo era, sin embargo, acababa actuando bajo su propio criterio hasta con la más mínima cosa.

Fue entonces cuando Sakura descubrió que Itachi no tenía realmente un espíritu de liderazgo. En ocasiones, cuando estaban en medio de alguna disputa o el mastodonte de pelo azul estaba antojado de aniquilar a una muchedumbre completa, le había visto dando su peculiar punto de vista, y éste nunca le dejaba claro a Kisame por qué opción debería decantarse, con lo que el peliazul culminaba haciendo la gran mayoría de los veces aquello que se le venía en gana, torturando a quién le venía en gana, y destruyendo lo que le venía en gana sin ni siquiera recibir un reproche... Mientras, Itachi sencillamente esperaba bajo la sombra de algún árbol que su compañero acabase de desquitarse. Por su parte, a Sakura sólo le quedaba ser testigo impotente de lo que veía llegando a plantearse y no literalmente, si es que aquel par de energúmenos en realidad, no tenían sangre en las venas.

Otro gran hallazgo fue determinar y sin esforzarse por autoconvencerse, que la paciencia del Uchiha no conocía límites... Jamás había visto nada parecido. Y aquel hecho lejos de parecerle una virtud, le resultó escalofriante. Así lo infirió con los desplantes de Kisame y los provocaciones que ella misma le planteaba, ni la una ni la otra conseguían nada más que resbalarle. De alguna manera, el Uchiha encontraba la forma de salir airoso con tal facilidad, que resultaba humillante para el resto de los presentes en cualquier incidente, tal como el que la implicaba a ella misma y con el que, sin exagerar, estuvo a punto de costarle la vida...

Sakura no recordaba mucho. Ni siquiera fue consciente de haber cometido, por sólo esta vez, cualquier especie de provocación que pudiera infringir la suficiente gravedad como para que Kai, uno de los subordinados de mayor cargo en aquella zona, tuviese firmes intenciones de estrangularla. Pero, así resultó... Y Sakura dedujo que era su bandana representativa de Konoha lo que la hacía ganarse tan prestigiosos enemigos y... por una vez, y sólo por una vez, encontró una ventaja al hecho de estar obligada a permanecer relativamente cerca de un shinobi con tan buenos reflejos como resultaba ser Uchiha Itachi. Después de que éste hubiese sufrido todo un día de penurias y obstáculos y de encontrarse forzado a ejercer una vigilancia constante que, de hecho, ya había manifestado que le desagradaba, no tardó ni milésimas de segundo en encontrarle la solución a semejante situación, y cortando por lo sano, y tan estrictamente cierto como suena, no dudó en deshacerse de las manos de uno de los hombres más útiles de Akatsuki cuando éste, desobedeciendo órdenes, intentó ponerlas sobre la garganta de la pelirrosa a la que consideraba a todas luces, la escoria enemiga de la organización. Por ende, y con su usual semblante, se dispuso a continuar con su camino hasta el lugar pertinente, exactamente como si no hubiese ocurrido nada, y así lo parecía. De no haber sido por los gritos de dolor que el ninja emanó tras la amputación de dos de sus articulaciones, Sakura ni siquiera se hubiese vuelto para comprobar el terrible suceso que había tenido la suerte de no presenciar con sus propios ojos.

Por alguna razón, se sintió aliviada al no ver truncada su vida con semejante atentado. Pero no agradecida, y ni mucho menos hacía él, pues sabía perfectamente que no la había salvado, y que su intención, lejos de ser condescendiente, no era más que un acto de justicia del Uchiha hacia su propio ego; ese al que ya bien que conocía...

Aquellas agotadoras veinticuatro horas estaban próximas a tomar su fin. Después de un día tan pesado, a Sakura le valió madres encontrarse en medio del bosque en penumbras, con la irremediable consecuencia de verse obligada a acampar allí, debido al cúmulo de retrasos que habían impedido llegar a la ciudad más cercana, pasando frío y hambre y soportando tan inquietante compañía y especialmente, el final del repertorio de chistes de Kisame tan malos como su misma forma de narrarlos. Sakura no lo aguantó, y prestando atención a los sonidos que brotaban cercanos al bosque, creyó apreciar un arroyuelo.

—Tengo que marcharme un momento.

Su voz sonó claramente, pero el Akatsuki más alto no interrumpió la emocionante trama de su chiste en tremendo punto y el otro, ni siquiera se dignó a levantar la vista del libro de fotografías que ahora ojeaba mientras descansaba apoyando su costado en el frío y húmedo césped de verdes hiervas.

—He dicho que... —optó por corregir el volumen de su voz—. ¡Estoy diciendo que tengo que ir un momento allá dentro!

En aquel instante sólo la mirada del peliazul incidió en su figura. Molesto, y mucho.

—No puede ser... Si no hace ni media hora qu-...

—¡No me estoy refiriendo a eso! —le detuvo avergonzada—. Las chicas tenemos... otras necesidades. Y puedo oír desde aquí un arroyo. Me da igual que el agua esté congelada, necesito asearme.

—Claro, claro... —continuó Kisame—. Ese ha sido el chiste más bueno que se ha escuchado en toda la tarde —rió grotescamente—. Ya hemos tenido suficientes contratiempos por hoy, ¿crees que me quedan ganas de presenciar otra de tus escapadas?

Sakura frunció el ceño. Ni siquiera había pensado en la posibilidad de intentarlo. Estaba tan agotada como ellos, llevaba horas sintiendo el contacto del sol sobre su cabeza, tenía fatiga, no había comido nada desde la mañana ni había parado de andar hasta ese instante, cuándo decía que necesitaba urgentemente una ducha fría, no pensaba en otra cosa que en tomarla, ni más ni menos.

—Prometo que... Bueno, eso no os importa nada —dedujo certeramente que su palabra no tendría ningún valor para los dos—. Pero sólo tardaré dos, ehm... tres minutos. Si en ese tiempo no he vuelto...

—No —insistió Kisame.

—¡¿Adonde crees que podría ir estando en medio del bosque y a oscuras?

—Niña, te juro que no te soporto... ¿Te crees que tienes privilegios? Cállate y siéntate de una vez.

—Esta bien Kisame... —sonó una leve voz.

—¿Cómo?

El aludido despegó por primera vez la mirada de la muchacha para encontrarse a su compañero con una tranquilidad pasmosa. Le parecía mentira que no supiera adivinar las verdaderas intenciones de la mocosa y a decir verdad, lo que más le asombraba es que pese a todo, aún tuviese fuerzas para seguirle el juego y darle caza cuando ésta emprendiera la carrera.

—No puede ir a ninguna parte... —añadió como si le costase trabajo, mientras lamía la yema de uno de sus dedos y pasaba a la siguiente página de la encuadernación.

—No me fió de todas formas. Pienso acompañarla y entonces veré si es cierto que sólo se baña...

—¡Y un cuerno! —se apresuró la pelirrosa.

—No importa Kisame —intervino el moreno—. Mejor vete a buscar leña, o lo que quieras. Aquí la situación está bajo control.

—¿Eso quieres?

El Uchiha cabeceó y el más alto tomó aquel gesto como una respuesta definitiva. Muy pronto abandonó el rellano no sin maldecir entre dientes y pisar con exagerada fuerza las larguísimas hebras del césped. Por un segundo, Sakura estuvo tentada a sonreír triunfante mientras veía al malhumorado Akatsuki alejarse, pero observó por el rabillo del ojo como el otro miembro de la banda cerraba de un golpe el libro y se incorporaba con evidente desgano del suelo y esto la desilusionaba.

—Vamos... —indicó pasándole por el lado y encabezando el camino.

—¿A dónde?

—¿Qué has dicho hace un minuto? ¿O has cambiado de opinión? —dijo el joven ladeando ligeramente la cabeza.

—¿Qué? Esto... ¿es una broma? De ninguna de las maneras pienso... pienso... —la chica balbuceó. Trató de darle una respuesta bien parecida a la que le concedió a su compañero, pero le puso mayor interés al temblor repentino de sus manos—. No pienso pues... eso, delante de ti.

—No voy a ver nada que no haya visto ya antes —dijo con total pasividad.

—¿Q-qué tiene eso que ver...? ¡Olvídalo! Me quedo... —se sonrojó. Le dio las espalda e inesperadamente, estuvo deseosa de que Kisame apareciera de una maldita vez de donde fuera que se había metido para hacer más liviana la embarazosa situación.

El muchacho suspiró con cansancio y masajeó ligeramente las vertebras de su cuello. Al parecer, estaba tan ansioso como ella lo había estado hace unos segundos, de perder de vista a Kisame y a ser posible, la ronda especial de chistes que tenía reservado para el último momento.

—No necesito mirar para saber lo que estás haciendo...

Sakura le observó de reojo. Prefería no discutir con cuestiones como éstas, ya se había avergonzado demasiado, y cruzándose de brazos, se limitó a adelantarle y caminar hacia el lugar en concreto en donde creía que provenía el hipnótico sonido de la corriente de agua.

El Uchiha cumplió con lo prometido. Se mantuvo a una distancia prudente, escondido entre matorrales, y por alguna buena razón, Sakura creyó que no podría haber confiado de la misma forma en Kisame como lo estaba haciendo actualmente en él. Relajarse en las orillas de aquel modesto arroyo le resultó mucho más fácil así. A pesar de la baja temperatura del agua, tuvo la sensación de que sería perfectamente capaz de dormirse entre aquellas caricias congeladas.

Fue en ese preciso instante cuando transcurrió un día completo desde sus nuevas condiciones de rapto, y como por un regalo del destino, Sakura estuvo próxima a contemplar la nueva oportunidad que se le entregaba casi en bandeja.

Pocos instantes después, un sonido ensordecedor destrozó la paz de su pequeño ritual. La pelirrosa se volvió enseguida pero no pudo divisar nada sospechoso mucho más allá de la claridad que le concedía la luz plateada de la luna. La joven se inquietó, se emergió más en el agua y observó con expectación, a la espera de entender qué era exactamente lo que ocurría. Y así sucedió.

Con cierta dificultad, consiguió vislumbrar aquellas sombras escondidas. No fue capaz de reconocer a cada uno de los ninjas que habían aparecido repentinamente, pero aquel cuyas vendas en las manos brillaban más que cualquier otra cosa en aquel oscuro escenario, no era otro que el deshonroso Kai. Sakura no necesitó mucha más información para deducir que aquel shinobi, no demasiado desprovisto de buenas y peligrosas amistades, los había estado siguiendo con el único fin de vengar la humillación a la que había sido sometido por parte del menor de la pareja asesina, cuando éste le despojó de ambas manos.

La joven sintió temor. Sabía que aquel grupo de shinobis no suponían una amenaza para los Akatsuki, pero... la situación cambiaba drásticamente ahora que la pareja no estaba unida, y cuando el componente que quedaba, ni siquiera estaba en sus mejores condiciones. Supuso que una vez que le dieran muerte, no tardarían en tratar de localizarla a ella. Después de todo, fue su presencia la que había iniciado todo el incidente.

Quiso gritar, pero no le salieron las palabras... Muy pronto comenzó a escuchar jadeos y gritos escalofriantes, y luchó por mantenerse oculta en el arroyo cuando ardía en deseos de acercarse al lugar y comprobar qué era exactamente lo que sucedía. Inesperadamente, las voces se ahogaron. El silencio se hizo casi doloroso en los oídos y la kunoichi acabó finalmente por alzarse del agua. Se agachó para tomar sus ropas y se resguardó tras ella. Quiso dar un paso más hacía delante, pero se detuvo. Tragó saliva con dureza y finalmente _le llamó._

Su voz, temblorosa y cristalina, pronunció por primera vez su nombre. Nunca lo había hecho, le provocaba tal cúmulo de sentimientos desagradables que jamás fue capaz de entonarlo, no en voz alta. Y no fue hasta entonces que Sakura descubrió una última característica más: Uchiha Itachi, era sobre todas las cosas, un hombre al que los rumores acerca de su despampanante fortaleza, no le hacían honor ni justicia...

—¿Q-qué... qué es lo que ha pasado? —dijo aliviada al verle tan entero como siempre.

El sujeto se limitó únicamente a adelantar unos pasos. Se pasó con brusquedad la mano por la comisura de la boca tratando de limpiar la sangre salpicaba y escupiendo un tanto más de la suya propia. Ladeó la cabeza, la miró detenidamente, y sólo hasta entonces, Sakura no supo que tal vez esas leyendas sobre la inmortalidad del susodicho, se equivocaban...

Uchiha Itachi entreabrió los labios, jadeó ligeramente, y en medio de aquel aire silencioso de misterios y desconcierto, su figura se desplomó...

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

_Oh... En un momento como éste no sé cómo es que no puedo evitar la sonrisita perversa xD_

_Bueno, gracias por leer ^^ Espero que les haya gustado y ojalá nos leamos pronto._

_¡Que estén bien!_

_**Shizenai**_


	8. Delirios

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_Saludos ^^ Llevo como... una semana y media tratando de actualizar el condenado fic, y entre los trabajos pendientes y que la web me mandaba al cuerno cada vez que quería acceder, se retrasó un poco, pero bueno, creo que igualmente sí que actualicé rápido esta vez, ¿no? Muchas pero que muchas gracias a __**Suiseki**__, __**Griush**__, __**CaMyLa**_ _y a __**Tsuki-chan**_ _por el apoyo. En serio._

_Y en fin, espero sinceramente que sea de su agrado ^^ ¡Gracias por la atención!_

_**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi y sólo él se lucra al respecto. Fin._

* * *

**El valor del silencio**

por _Shizenai_

**Capítulo VIII - Delirios**

A esas alturas, ni Sakura podía creer su propia suerte...

Todo había sucedido tan rápido, tan imprevisiblemente... Que la opción más evidente de las que disponía, que resultaba ser la de huir ahora que podía, no parecía surcarle la cabeza tan fácilmente. De hecho, estaba bloqueada y nerviosa. Ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que acababan de ver sus ojos; si era cierto que allí mismo se había desencadenado una batalla mortal y si aquel que la custodiaba, en este caso Uchiha Itachi, había corrido la misma suerte que el resto de sus asaltantes.

_«¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo es que ha sucedido? ¿Qué es... lo que yo puedo hacer aquí?»_ pensó una y mil veces mientras se apresuraba en cubrir su cuerpo mojado con las ropas que todavía sostenía sobre sus tiritantes manos. Poco después, tomó una decisión apresurada y sus piernas corriendo en dirección contraría al lugar del incidente con tanta velocidad, que tuvo mareos y no pudo evitar tropezarse. Sólo hasta ese justo momento cuando sus rodillas se hincaron sobre aquella fría roca, no recuperó la cordura y tuvo su primera chispa de lucidez, paradójicamente. Para entonces, ya había tomado una decisión definitiva y ésta, sin ninguna duda, no parecía ser la acertada. Aquel pequeño cambio de rumbo sentenció la que sería en un futuro, su eterna condena...

Se armó de valor y volvió sobre sus propios pasos. No sabía si su deseo de supervivencia era menos fuerte que su curiosidad, pero algo en todo aquel asunto le preocupaba y estaba totalmente convencida de que si abandonaba para siempre aquel lugar, se lo preguntaría una y otra vez durante el resto de su vida.

Se acercó a los espinosos matorrales, y a esa distancia, pudo distinguir con claridad los cuerpos esparcidos por la hierva, inmóviles, todos ensangrentados en mayor o menor medida, mientras el cadáver de Kai, apoyado sobre las enormes raíces de un árbol, mantenía un kunai firmemente incrustado entre sus cejas, partiéndole en dos el cráneo. Al parecer, no había un alma con vida.

No fue hasta que rodeó aquellos mustios matorrales que vio su cuerpo tendido en la misma escena, igualmente inerte que el resto pero con una evidente diferencia, y es que éste respiraba todavía...

Aquel pequeño descubrimiento le redujo notablemente su repentina sensación de tensión. Dudó en su debía o no acercarse al Uchiha. Después de todo, ya había averiguado que éste todavía se encontraba con vida y no era su menester, y sospechaba que tampoco su obligación, examinar el estado en el que se encontraba, y... sin embargo, fue lo único que no pudo rehusarse a hacer.

Se arrodilló a su lado cautelosamente, desabrochó ligeramente las solapas de la emblemática gabardina y presionó sus dedos contra la piel pálida y húmeda de su cuello: _«Débil... Demasiado quizás...», _se cercioró para sí misma e instantes después, posó la palma de su mano sobre su frente, aunque el aspecto sudoroso de su rostro delataba de por sí una fiebre alarmante. Ni siquiera tenía medicinas, y a pesar de eso, sabía exactamente cómo debía actuar una ninja médico en estos casos, aunque dudaba qué hacer con el sujeto en cuestión. Echó un rápido vistazo a lo largo del resto del cuerpo y no encontró mayor gravedad que algún que otro pequeño hematoma que destacaba en algún rincón de su piel.

Sakura estrechó sus ojos... Presenciar al mayor de los hermanos Uchiha en ese estado casi mortecino, le evocaba un sinfín de pensamientos diferentes al igual que un abanico de sentimientos encontrados que la confundían. Aquella patente debilidad chocaba tanto con la fachada indestructible y poderosa de su persona, que aún le parecía un imposible o una ilusión barata que pronto se desvanecería. De un momento a otro, le fue inevitable recordar a Uchiha Sasuke y por un segundo, tuvo el fuerte deseo de acabar con la vida de la persona que él mismo habría anhelado tener en sus propias manos. Pero, no pudo hacerlo. No sabía si por lealtad a su ex-compañero de equipo, si porque no tenía el valor suficiente o por si al encontrarse en aquellas condiciones la haría lucir como una cobarde, fuera como fuese, su mano sólo se alzó hacía él para devolverle algo de la poca energía que a ella misma le quedaba mientras le atravesaba el pecho con su chakra.

La joven se volvió hacia su rostro. Era consciente de que su intervención no bastaría para acabar con todo el daño, pero esperó la mínima reacción por su parte, estaba segura de que al menos sería más que suficiente para devolverle el sentido. Y mientras contemplaba como unas revoltosas gotas de agua caían de su cabello todavía mojado hasta las facciones inusualmente relajadas del muchacho, las larguísimas pestañas de su rostro temblaron, los labios se le abrieron desesperadamente en busca del aire que ausentaba en sus pulmones, y muy pronto, aquel par de orbes oscuras tan bien conocidas para ella, la enfocaron con cierto desliz de confusión.

Tan rápido como el joven recuperó el raciocinio, apartó la mano de su pecho y puso sus cinco sentidos en alerta. No encontró amenaza aparente, así que se elevó lo suficiente para apoyarse sobre el tronco del árbol más cercano y viendo que el dolor reaparecía con una brutalidad despiadada, volvió a colocar en el mismo sitio la mano de la chica que aún mantenía sujeta, dejándola estupefacta.

Transcurrió un largo minuto en silencio. Ella se sentía lo bastante confusa como para decir nada y él apenas podía físicamente pronunciar una palabra. La garganta le ardía y su organismo respiraba con tal violencia, que cualquiera pensaría que recién llegaba de una larga travesía a plena carrera y sin descanso aparente. Sin embargo, el flujo de chakra lo estabilizó antes de lo natural, y retomando su recio semblante habitual, despegó los ojos del terreno para insertarlos sobre la muchacha.

—Tú... sabes que ya no volverás a tener una oportunidad como ésta jamás —sentenció con más claridad de la que la joven esperaba.

—Nunca es tarde para escapar —respondió mostrando la misma indiferencia.

—No. Estoy hablando de que nunca has tenido la ocasión de acabar conmigo tan cerca, y... creo que sabes que esa fortuna no va a volver a cruzarse contigo.

La kunoichi agrió el rostro. Le sorprendía que incluso en momentos como ése sus primeros pensamientos fuesen tan retorcidos.

—No, puede que yo no, pero estoy segura de que habrá alguien a la altura que lo haga...

—Ah... Por fin hablas de _él_ —sugirió con malicia. La chica endureció su expresión—. Realmente pareces muy segura de eso. Qué antagónico... Es mucho más despiadado que simplemente haberme dejado a mi suerte.

—No sé qué es lo que insinúas, pero no soy tan macabra. Si lo he hecho es porque era lo único que realmente podía hacer aquí y ahora, dadas las circunstancias...

—No me veo con la necesidad de pedirte explicaciones —añadió silenciándola definitivamente. Su oscura mirada recorrió la zona durante unos segundos antes de continuar tras un leve suspiro—. Supongo que así sientes que estamos en paz... —dijo tras observar los cadáveres y recordando el incidente de esa misma tarde.

—La verdad es que nunca me he sentido en deuda contigo.

El Akatsuki no respondió. Bufó ante la ocurrencia y estuvo a punto de dejar escapar una carcajada. Después de todo, nadie le quitaba que tenía agallas...

—Este insignificante contratiempo... —añadió con voz calmada, pero firme—, no ha tenido lugar.

Sakura entendió perfectamente a qué se refería.

—Tienes un orgullo admirable, pero eso no te ayudará a disimular tu estado.

—Eso es asunto mío. Lo único que me gustarías es que mantengas tu boca cerrada con respecto a Kisame. ¿crees que puedes hacerlo? —indicó más como una orden directa que pretendiendo recibir una respuesta.

Si aquello no era asunto suyo, es algo que en realidad se preguntaba... Ella no había olvidado la razón por la que se encontraba raptada, y tras los últimos acontecimientos, decidió dar la vuelta a las tornas y no sentirse la única utilizada: Akatsuki no podía prescindir de ella si deseaba atraer al Kyuubi de una forma segura, y de igual manera, ella los necesitaba si quería volver a encontrarse con su rubio compañero. El hecho de que Naruto la hallaría más tarde o más temprano, ni siquiera se lo cuestionaba... Por aquel entonces, Sakura agradeció el fracaso de cada uno de sus intentos de huida, pues de haber regresado a la Aldea, estaba convencida de que la apartarían del asunto y no le permitirían colaborar con nada. En su corazón, presentía que ella tenía un papel importante en lo que el destino había preparado para el portador del Kyuubi. ¿Qué haría entonces si la vida de aquellos Akatsuki peligrara?

—Yo también tengo mis buenas razones para mostrar algún interés hacia lo que de otro modo, sería inconcebible.

—Creo que empezamos a hablar el mismo idioma —respondió complacido. Le divertía ver el modo en el que ella misma entretejía su propia trampa—. Parece que no hay nada más que decir.

El muchacho apoyó una mano sobre el torso frió del árbol, ayudándose de éste para incorporarse. Ya sentía que podía desenvolverse libremente, aunque era consciente de que estaba lejos de encontrarse con sus facultades habituales. No obstante, lo disimuló con bastante perfección, después de todo, era intachable a la hora de no exteriorizar lo que no le interesaba, y en aquella ocasión no fue menos riguroso cuando estuvo cara a cara con su propio compañero. Su naturalidad fue tal, que ni la propia Sakura fue capaz de creer que se encontrase en tan penosa situación hacía sólo unos minutos. De hecho, empezó a dudar de si el diagnóstico que había mantenido en secreto no había sido tan preciso como ella pensaba.

A pesar de las incomodidades, no es que la noche hubiese transcurrido de forma dramática... Kisame había hecho buen uso de su inteligencia, de modo que la enorme fogata que había creado y los mullidos lechos que había improvisado a base de hojas secas y pequeñas ramitas, le había facilitado a la kunoichi el descanso que merecidamente se había ganado aquel día.

Sus pensamientos estaban repletos de incoherencias. En base a la delicada situación en la que se encontraba y que había asumido, pudo visualizar demasiadas caras... Francamente, no estaba segura de las consecuencias que acarrearía su renovado enfoque con respecto a su rapto, si es que aún se podía llamar así; si aquello podría tener graves efectos sobre el equipo de Konoha que estuviese tras su busca, de haber alguno que lo estuviera... O si había sentenciado la vida de Naruto con la decisión equivocada.

Entre una reflexión y otra, Sakura no tardó demasiado en quedar sumida en un profundo sueño. Su cuerpo estaba exhausto. Sentía que de alguno modo, había sido exprimida física y psicológicamente, por lo que no se culparía a sí misma por sentirse, excepcionalmente, relajada como un bebé. Y, sin embargo, aquella paz duró bastante poco... Como un fenómeno ilógico en el sueño que ahora la ocupaba, empezó a oír una y otra vez aquel nombre. _Ese nombre. _En su propia ensoñación, se dijo a sí misma que no resultaba del todo extraño. No es como si _él_ no hubiese aparecido anteriormente en sus sueños, aunque algo le decía que esta vez no encajaba.

No tenía noción del tiempo, pero percibía como paulatinamente aquellas exclamaciones iban acaparando en su totalidad su atención. Tanto, que le fue imposible continuar con su irrelevante ensoñación, y antes de que quisiera darse cuenta, se despertó asustada.

Lo hizo estrepitosamente, tal vez de forma exagerada... Sus ojos se abrieron de un solo golpe y su cuerpo se levantó del lecho de un impulso. Típico de una pesadilla, aunque... pronto se tranquilizó. Sabía que todo había pasado ya y cuando estuvo plenamente dispuesta a recostarse y volver a dormirse, aquel nombre, de nuevo ese nombre, volvió a resonar en su cabeza: Alto y claro... Podía oírlo tan fácilmente que incluso se preguntó si era el momento de preocuparse. Tal vez sus desventuras le habían pasado factura y había terminado por enloquecerla. No fue hasta que ladeó su rostro que descubrió que no era precisamente ella la persona que soñaba.

La joven se alzó del lecho, se aseguró de que Kisame y sus ronquidos le facilitaran permanecer tan ajeno al suceso como ella misma no había conseguido, y cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros del Uchiha, pudo confirmarlo con certeza. Era él quien sudaba frío, su rostro perlado dibujaba una expresión dolorosa, casi conmovedora. Cuando Sakura volvió a posar su mano sobre su frente, volvió a escucharle delirar: «Sasuke... Sasuke...», repetía una y otra vez más...

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

_Ok, ya acabó... ¿Qué les ha parecido? Hum, creo que hay ya bastantes guiños/spoilers del manga, leyendo entre líneas, claro. Bueno, "él" (que como ya adivinaron, no es otro que Uchiha Sasuke) empieza a tener cierta relevancia en este fic, y si les digo esto, será por algo... xD_

_Pues nada, nos leemos muy pronto. ¡Cuídense! ¿Sí o sí?_

_**Shizenai**_


	9. Esperanza

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que actualicé, pero bueno... Últimamente no me he sentido muy motivada para escribir algunos fics y también se me presentaron otras cosas... Pero en fin, aquí un avance más que me sentó bien... Ya estaba un poco saturada de escribir tanto yaoi, ya saben xD_

_Muchras gracias a __**Chiharu No Natsumi**__, __**Tsuki-chan**__, __**Suiseki**__, __**MonoChronus**__ y __**CamyLa**__ por comentar._

_Espero que me disculpen por la tardanza y que disfruten de la lectura ^^_

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi, pero como a él le gustan los fanfics, pues no pasa nada si los tomo prestados..._

* * *

**El valor del silencio**

por _Shizenai_

**Capítulo IX – Esperanza**

"_A veces siento que la pequeña parte de humanidad que vive en mí agoniza. Que cada vez y con mayor frecuencia, necesito buscar en los desgastados recodos de mi interior para cerciorarme de que sigo ahí dentro. Las tinieblas se propagan por doquier divulgando cada uno de mis temores y preocupaciones, haciendo tambalear peligrosamente el sueño que inicié aquel día... Sólo el dolor de aquellos recuerdos me hace obedecer, aunque ahora dude de que este camino me lleve hacia alguna parte..._

_Una vez huí de ti, aunque en esta fría y despicada noche sólo quiera acudir a tu encuentro...**"**_

**::x::x::x::**

Aún era demasiado pronto para darlo todo por perdido y aunque gozaba de su habitual templanza y una capacidad innata para no perder los nervios, aquello no quería decir que estuviese menos deseoso de llevarse las manos a la cabeza y deshacerse de un poco del estrés que había estado acumulando durante los últimos días. Tampoco es que las maldiciones y demás infortunios que Kisame escupía por la boca fuesen de mucha ayuda para poder pensar por fin en cuál debería ser su próximo movimiento.

—Joder, no me puedo creer que le hayas quitado la vista de encima —gruñó el más alto golpeando el suelo. Mirando ingenuamente tras el árbol apostado a su lado, como si realmente tuviese la esperanza de encontrarla oculta tras el fino tronco—. ¿En qué cojones estabas pensando? Esa maldita zorra se ha de estar partiendo de risa a nuestra costa ahora mismo...

El objeto de sus reproches hacía casi omiso a sus improperios. Sabía que aquel descuido era culpa suya, sin ninguna duda, aunque eso tampoco le diera libertad para regañarle y, si había pospuesto aclararle tal hecho, no era ni más ni menos porque había una clara prioridad en aquel momento. Al menos, si de enmendar el error cometido se trataba.

Se arrodilló lentamente, muy cerca de donde la noche anterior habían disfrutado de la hoguera, removiendo un poco la arena fina que, escudriñando con detenimiento, parecía haber sido aplastada. Mientras Kisame seguía con sus protestas, sintió unas ganas locas de echarse a reír ante su pequeño descubrimiento, aunque sus facciones permanecieron tan inmóviles que parecía un rostro perfectamente esculpido en piedra. Había sido tan fácil dar con su rastro que ni siquiera iba a necesitar hacer uso de las ventajas extras que su extraordinaria visión le otorgaba.

—Tú sigue en dirección a las colinas —recalcó mientras extendía uno de sus dedos—. Yo me desviaré un tramo más hacia la izquierda. Desde ese ángulo es prácticamente imposible que avanzar le sirva de nada.

Kisame acató la orden enseguida. Aunque antes de salir disparado hacia su destino hubiese chasqueado la lengua de mala gana, tal y como si le molestase la idea de tener que recibir un mandato tan contundente a pesar de su terrible falta. El moreno se irguió a la par. No se encontraba precisamente de humor aquella mañana, aunque ahora sabía que no había necesidad de entrar en pánico, y aquello, afortunadamente le motivó a comenzar la tarea de una forma más relajada.

Aunque... a medida que el tiempo transcurría y las huellas se desdibujaban, empezó a cambiar de parecer. Pronto supo que había caído insultantemente en la trampa de cierta muchacha, y aquel inconcebible hecho le hizo sentir la sangre hervir como pocas veces.

No es que hubiese necesitado demasiados minutos para idear media decena de estrategias nuevas para encontrar a su presa, pero cierto resentimiento en su interior, que sin lugar a dudas iba dirigido hacia ella, hacia interferencia en su labor de decantarse por alguna. Después de haberla visto demostrar un valor tan admirable y decantarse libremente por la alternativa más peligrosa de todas, se sentía para su propia sorpresa, decepcionado ante su huida.

Finalmente, perdió un par de horas buscando por los alrededores, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que al patán que tenía por compañero de equipo hubiese caído en la misma cuenta y optase por retomar sus pasos. Antes de lo que Itachi predijo, volvió a encontrarse en el punto de partida y sus excepcionales ojos, que nunca le habían fallado, le hicieron dudar ipso facto de lo que en ellos se reflejaba por esta vez.

Ella estaba allí...

Agazapada frente a la fogata que de nuevo volvía a renacer con vigor, mientras su inconfundible cabello era azorado por una brisa persistente y sus delgados brazos, un tanto magullados, abrezaban con desconsuelo sus piernas.

En aquel instante Itachi sintió que las arrugas en su frente se relajaban y que la furia que hasta el momento le había conducido allí, se esfumaba con una velocidad inaudita. Por un segundo pretendió ver a la muchacha y no a la ninja raptada, y aquel desconcertante pensamiento le hizo irritarse consigo mismo... Hacerle sentir débil durante un repugnante instante que jamás se perdonaría.

Cuando Sakura apreció las pisadas tras ella volvió el rostro esperanzada. Parecía que sus labios trataron de sonreír, pero Itachi no fue capaz de asegurarlo a ciencia cierta. Las manos que firmemente la abrazaban a sí misma dejaron de hacerlo con tanta desesperación y su piel pareció erizada y resentida... Como si deseara encarecidamente recuperar el calor que había perdido durante gran parte de la noche.

—¿Dónde has estado? —trató de inquirir tranquilamente, aunque cierto desliz en su voz delatase su nerviosismo—. Llevo toda la maldita mañana buscándote y perdiendo el tiempo.

—Yo te buscaba a ti —respondió, y la ansiedad de sus propias palabras la hizo enrojecerse a sí misma—. Creo que me perdí mientras las reunía a todas, pero al final conseguí llegar hasta aquí. He estado mucho rato esperando...

—No... me tomes el pelo, Sakura —musitó apuntándola con un dedo. Gesto que supo corregir enseguida.

La joven se sintió ofendida. Él había tratado de mostrarse tan impasible como siempre, pero no lo estaba. Y aunque la leve muestra de sus ademanes apenas lo delataba, Sakura había pasado el suficiente tiempo a su lado como para saber cuando algo podía llegar a sacarlo de sus casillas.

La kunoichi frunció el ceño y devolvió la vista a la fogata, tomando una pequeña ramilla y fingiendo que avivaba el pequeño fuego.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que tanto te molesta? —su voz sonó recelosa—. ¿No crees que si hubiese querido irme, habría tenido mejores ocasiones para hacerlo?

Itachi comprendió que estaba haciendo alusión al altercado del día anterior, y debía reconocer que aquel reproche le atravesó la cabeza como un plumazo. Lo único que le faltaba era tener que escuchar indirectas semejantes acerca de lo mucho que debía agradecerle por haber tratado —innecesariamente en su opinión— de salvarle la vida. Casi ni se daba cuenta de que había empezado a hacer ruidos con las mandíbulas.

Sakura buscó su mirada por un instante, estaba realmente deseosa de hacerle saber que lo que menos necesitaba en el mudno era su agradecimiento, pero nada al respecto escapó de su boca.

—¿Sabes qué es el Li-tié, Itachi? —añadió la joven en un tono mucho más sosegado. Aún le costaba tener que pronunciar su nombre sin sentir que algo se removía en sus adentros. El aludido resopló con molestia por su necia manera de evadir el tema, pero se cruzó de brazos y la miró descuidadamente—. Es una flor preciosa que nace a centenas de metros de altura. Hasta hoy no había conseguido ver una de ellas desde tan cerca, pero ahora sé que los libros de medicina no le hacen justicia a su belleza, aunque... lo que siempre encontré escrito en ellos es lo que hace que verdaderamente merezca la pena ir a buscarlas.

El Uchiha enarcó una ceja. No le había prestado mayor atención hasta entonces, pero admiró anonadado el modo en que la joven tomaba una de las tantas flores que había dispuestas a su lado, despegando con un pulso intachable la fina capa que envolvía su extenso tallo.

—Esto de aquí —prosiguió sacudiendo la fina corteza—, podría llegar a matarte con más crueldad de la que pueda existir en la daga de tu peor enemigo. Aunque es lo que oculta tras ello lo que en realidad te interesa.

Itachi no necesitó escuchar más. Ahora podía entender la desaparición, las magulladuras en sus brazos y su repentina destemplanza. Pensar que había hecho todo ese largo esfuerzo por él le hizo sentir un pinchazo en el estómago... Una entremezcla de impresiones que no fue capaz de ignorar estoicamente, aunque ella parecía estar preparada para recibir su desaprobación y su gélida mirada, no llegó a defraudarla.

Él podía estar acostumbrado a reaccionar fríamente hacía cualquier infame situación, pero jamás había estado preparado para recibir caridad por parte de nadie.

—¿Es que he nacido ayer? ¿Piensas que no sé cuidarme como es debido, o te divierta la idea de burlarte de mí sin tener en cuenta hasta qué punto seré capaz de consentir eso? —bufó incrédulo.

—Estoy tratando de ser útil.

—No lo necesitas.

—No estoy de acuerdo... —gruñó.

—Si lo que ocurre es que echas de menos tu rutina, ponte a buscar ranitas, disecciona pajaritos... Pero deja de retratarte de esta manera. Tu utilidad reside en otro aspecto. No te engañes a ti misma pensando que te necesito. Esto es... demasiado patético —sentenció antes de girarse sobre sus talones.

—¡Pero te estás muriendo!

Su pequeña mano le detuvo...

Itachi percibió cómo la sangre le abandonaba el rostro. Fue casi doloroso para él sentir la presión de aquel firme contacto en su muñeca y, ahora más que nunca, le habría gustado que los sentimientos no le hubiesen traicionado, pero no fue capaz de disimular su sorpresa cuando descubrió el enojo en las facciones de la muchacha, así como el sudor frío que comenzaba a deslizarse por su frente mientras una ligera agitación le inundaba el pecho.

—Y tú también lo sabes... ¿Verdad? —expuso casi en un susurro. Temerosa de que el viento pudiese arrastrar sus palabras hacia otros oídos.

El aludido tragó saliva. Sus labios se habían retorcido por un momento y Sakura estuvo segura de que no sabía qué sería mejor responder. Supuso que debía sentir demasiado dolido su orgullo, que por un fugaz momento, le había hecho bajar de aquella apariencia intachable y subestimar la figura sin puntos débiles que alguna vez había sido.

—¿No... puedes confiar en mí? —dijo con sinceridad.

El Akatsuki cerró sus ojos y ladeó la cabeza. Sakura no vio necesario tener que seguir sujetando su brazo, pero él reaccionó mucho más rápido y lo que obtuvo a cambio fue la situación a la inversa. Él elevó su delgada mano y tomó descuidadamente las flores que sostenía en ella. Ni siquiera podía decirse que lo dudó o tuvo el más leve remordimiento cuando las arrojó al fuego y la vehemencia de éste provocó un olor a ácido y chamuscado de inmediato.

—No compliques más tu situación aquí. Sólo te pido eso.

Itachi se separó de ella, pretendiendo dar caza a su compañero. A Sakura le hubiese gustado detenerle, avanzar hasta volver a atrapar su brazo y gritarle las mil primeras maldiciones que le cruzaron por la cabeza...

El nudo que se formó en su garganta, le impidió hacerlo.

**::x::x::x::**

Sakura calculó unas treinta horas...

Sin dirigirle la palabra.

Sin recibir siquiera una mirada de él.

Y aún así, no podía pensar en otra cosa.

No sabía si era peor sentirse subestimada en una labor de la que se sentía tan sumamente orgullosa , pues jamás dudó de que era una buena médico. O por el contrario, que el otro pretendiera hacerle creer que su enfermedad no le importaba nada, algo de lo que dudaba de hecho.

Se había obligado a odiarle, aborrecerle e incluso alegrarse por ello, y aunque aquel descubrimiento estaba muy lejos de resultarle indiferente, no podía decirse que sintiera hacía él un verdadero desprecio.

Aunque eso no significara que no estuviese dispuesta a seguir intentándolo.

Al inició del día creyó oírles cuchichear algo acerca de algún encuentro inminente donde recibirían las próximas instrucciones, aunque... llevaban varios días sin poder descansar bajo un cielo sin estrellas y Sakura supuso que debían tener mayor interés por encontrar por fin un alojamiento decente que por el hecho en sí de reagruparse con sus camaradas. Aquello hizo que una pequeña sonrisa diabólica surcara sus labios, y pese a estar segura de lo inmadura que le hacía lucir, se empeñó con todas sus fuerzas en hacer todo lo que estuviese en su mano para no concederles tal privilegio.

En alguna ocasión estorbó de tal manera que estuvo segura de que Kisame optaría por llevarla en volandas como tantas otras veces, si es que no decidía ensartarla en Samehada primero. Pero, su suerte la amparó y ella consiguió exitosamente lo que se había propuesto: retrasarles.

Aquella vez ni siquiera estaba planeado para la pareja de asesinos, por lo que no hubo ningún lugar medianamente apacible en el que poder pasar la noche. El enorme terreno en el que se encontraban parecía infinito... Sin un rastro de vegetación a ningún lado. En aquel paisaje pseudodesértico resultó casi difícil encontrar alguna buena roca para no tener que dormir directamente a ras del arenoso suelo, pero no fue hasta que se cercioró de que no habría forma posible de encender una fogata que Sakura se arrepintió por completo de lo que había hecho.

Estaba tan enfadada por las consecuencias de su infantil rabieta, que le resultó más fácil culpar a la banda. No era usual en ella. Normalmente prefería no quejarse para ver como aquello les hundía más el ego, pero esa vez se tomó el lujo de desquitarse en voz alta... hasta que una mirada ceniza cayó en cuenta de su existencia y la joven, simplemente, optó por retirarse con una brusquedad que la hizo lucir mucho más indignada de lo que en realidad lo estaba. Escarbó un poco para hacer un diminuto hueco en la arena y acomodó su cuerpo en éste mientras hacía de su brazo una almohada, dando la espalda a los Akatsuki.

Fue difícil por las risotadas de Kisame y los bisbeos que se oían de vez en cuando, pero Sakura logró dormirse a pesar del frío, sintiendo la humedad que rebuscaba en los recodos de su cuerpo y las finas punzadas de la arena gruesa que se adherían a su piel, mientras y por si fuera poco, no había nada que le impidiera a la luna molestarla con su tenue pero brillante luz en los ojos.

Las horas transcurrieron mientras se retorcía incómoda, aferrada a su estómago y murmurando incoherencias en voz alta al tiempo que sentía el siseo insoportable de algún insecto rondando alrededor de su oreja. Uno de sus brazos reaccionó inconscientemente y fue imposible no despertarse cuando fue a darse con el dorso de la mano en una de sus mejillas.

La imagen de su cuerpo cubierto por una oscura gabardina que iba más allá de sus pies le sobrecogió el corazón.

Sakura apretó la prenda y trató de abrir más sus ojos para convencerse de que no se equivocaba. Y no lo hacía... Aquella era la gabardina del Uchiha, eso que podía disfrutar era su aroma... Luego, y sin saber por qué, sus pasos la llevaron unos metros más lejos, hasta reclinarse sobre la figura adormecida cuyo uniforme la abrigaba ahora al estar enroscado en torno a su delgado cuerpo.

Estuvo un largo tiempo así... Sin querer pensar en por qué alguien como él habría tenido una muestra tan fraternal hacia ella, ni tampoco por qué descubrir ese hecho le había proferido un cosquilleo desconcertante en el pecho.

Escuchaba el vuelo de las cigarras por todo el terreno mientras observaba el rostro durmiente del exterminador del clan más poderoso de Konoha. Desprendía una tranquilidad tan embriagadora que Sakura podría haber pasado el resto de la fría noche así. Aunque... eso no habría sido preocupante si aquella imagen no le hubiese arrancado una expresión tan repentina de los labios. La joven se alarmó, y devolviendo con precaución la prenda a su propietario, retomó los pasos examinando a su alrededor como si en realidad esperase encontrar alguna mirada acusadora contemplándola a lo lejos...

Todavía ocultaba tras su mano los labios que le habían sonreído a él sin poder evitarlo.

**::x::x::x::**

Las rodillas de la joven chocaron irremediablemente contra el suelo. Una de sus manos se aferró a su cuello, encontrando su garganta ardiente y resentida. No quería detenerse, pero sabía que no podía continuar... Pronto, las lágrimas de impotencia cubrieron un rostro perfectamente perlado por la fatiga y el cansancio.

No quería... No podía quedarse atrás. Tenía que encontrarla como fuese y poco le importaba si su propia vida era requerida para ello.

—No puedes seguir adelante —oyó una voz recalcando lo que tanto se negaba a aceptar—. Si sigues así...

—¡No me importa! —dijo sintiendo cómo se le desgarraba la garganta—. ¡Tengo que verla con mis propios ojos! Yo... no viviré en paz hasta que sepa que ella está a salvo.

—Sólo estás entorpeciendo nuestra labor, ¿es que no lo entiendes?

La joven tembló desconsoladamente mientras un gimoteo se acrecentaba apoderándose de la poca serenidad que tenía. Las lágrimas le hicieron cada vez más difícil contemplar la mirada inflexible de aquel hombre, y justo cuando se sintió desfallecer, encontró la calidez en otras manos que delicadamente rodearon su rostro, obligándola a redirigir su atención a otros ojos más brillantes. Ella se sintió inesperadamente reconfortada.

—Para poder verlo por ti misma tienes que regresar. Aquí ya no estás a salvo —su apacible voz pareció una melodía en medio de un viaje tan tortuoso y tan largo—. ¿Es que no confías en mí? ¿Crees que habría llegado tan lejos para finalmente no conseguir traerla conmigo?

Hiromi asintió con sinceridad. Algo en su determinante mirada le hizo saber que podría entregarle a aquel chico el futuro del mundo.

—Gracias por habernos marcado el camino. Sin tu ayuda no hubiésemos podido hacerlo...

Uzumki Naruto tendió su mano a la joven agazapada en el suelo, presintiendo que no habría obstáculo que le impidiese llegar hacia su destino ni temor que menguara su esperanza.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

_Bueno, esto podría dar pie a muchos acontecimientos. Por la parte de Hiromi, creo que ella ya cumplió el papel que se le había trazado en un principio para esta historia. Aunque yo ya no me fío ni de mí misma y quién sabe si podría llegar a reaparecer otra vez xD El ninja perdido hace aparición y seguramente va mucho más adelantado de lo que muchas pensaban. El caso es que no sé si ya llega demasiado tarde. ¿Va a encontrar a la Sakura que él espera? De hecho, ¿piensan ustedes que ella sigue siendo la misma? Y por último... no, no me he olvidado de Sasuke, pero creo que es todo lo que debo decir de momento._

_Espero que realmente volvamos a encontrarnos muy pronto ^^_

_Gracias por la atención y sonríanle al mundo._

_**Shizenai**_


	10. La profecía

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_Bueno ¿qué tal están? Por aquí ando actualizando un poquito. A este chap lo titulé "La profecía", pero bien podría haberse llamado "Vamos a putear a la autora" (xDDD). El caso es que justo cuando estaba a punto de poner las notas finales en OppenOffice... (NinoNinoNinoNIno) El archivo... (NinoNinoNinoNino) ¡Desapareció!... (¡TACHÁN, TACHÁN!). Increíble, pero cierto._

_Estoy conmocionada desde ese día, pero lo superaré (xD). De todos modos, si os cuento las supermegadesventuras-fumadas que ocurrieron luego, nadie iba a creerme... Sin más les dejo el chap... rehecho (xD). _

_Y como siempre, gracias a **Tsuki-chan**, **Beatrix** y **Suiseki** por el apoyo ^^_

_**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto Masashi, aunque todo es negociable..._

* * *

**El valor del silencio**

por _Shizenai_

**Capítulo X – La profecía**

Probablemente estaba a kilómetros inimaginables de su tierra natal, mucho más allá de donde ella misma sabría localizarse en un mapa y, aunque Sakura estaba completamente segura de que jamás había puesto un pie en aquel pueblecito de ensueño, no le tembló la voz cuando expresó que habían llegado a _Zalath'elein_.

Las hileras de luces y guirnaldas unían unas casas con otras en un recorrido interminable, donde era extraño no encontrar a algún grupo bailando en cualquiera de las esquinas mientras la música de orquestas parecía emanar de todos lados. La gente abarrotaba los puestos ambulantes como si se les fuera la vida en ello. No había un rostro allí del que no prendera una sonrisa radiante y de ser así, le era sonsacada por cualquiera de los pintorescos juglares que se desvivirían por unas pocas monedas.

Repentinamente, fue capaz de recordar el ya mencionado libro de ilustraciones que una vez le regaló Sai y para entonces, supo ubicar a aquel pueblecito en alguna de sus tantas páginas.

Aquello le resultó en parte decepcionante, pues sabía perfectamente que Sai sólo plasmaba en papel aquellos lugares a donde había sido requerido como miembro de Raíz. El hecho de que aquel par de Akatsuki deambularan libremente por la zona significaba que habían perdido esa contienda y que el territorio ya estaba tatuado con el emblema de nubes.

Sin embargo, nada perturbó su simpatía hacia la belleza y encanto del sitio. Más aún cuando parecía no haber nadie preocupado por quien movía los hilos... No logró ver ninjas ni otros guerreros. Sólo familias viviendo enajenados de otra realidad subyacente.

Por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo, Sakura fue capaz de reír a carcajadas simplemente viendo a niños corriendo alrededor de pequeños cohetes que explotaban y escupían fuego de colores, o escuchando los chistes que intercambiaban los viejos amigos o las bromas que hacían a sus mujeres.

Aquel lugar era como una utopía en aquel mundo tan imperfecto.

No tardó en ser acogida de buen agrado en la fiesta y tampoco fueron pocos los que posaron su atención en ella. El primero que se le acercó fue un anciano bajito y con bigote bastante gracioso que haló de su mano para invitarla a brincar con otra docena más de bailarines que entrelazaban sus brazos al son de la música y las palmadas. Luego y sin opción a negarse, rodó a los brazos de otro hombre, luego de una chica, hasta llegar a la conclusión de que allí no había realmente nadie que tuviera pareja y que aquél era un baile en conjunto.

Cuando tuvo la más mínima oportunidad, se zafó del tumulto de danzantes para unirse al resto de observadores mientras aplaudía al ritmo de la melodía casi sin darse cuenta.

Por un momento se sintió desorientada, pero no tuvo que esforzarse demasiado para encontrar a su peculiar pareja de acompañantes.

No muy lejos pudo escuchar un ligero barullo en el interior de una de las tabernas. Aún era difícil percatarse de ello si no se le prestaba especial atención, pero algo le decía que aquel escándalo no formaba parte del evento.

Luchó por adentrarse en el local mientras una manada de ciudadanos hacía exactamente lo mismo por salir de él. No tuvo que ponerse ni de puntillas para vislumbrar a Kisame y, cuando se percató del modo en que Samehada amenazaba a un grupito de niños, se figuró que le habían gastado la broma a la persona menos indicada.

Resultaba doloroso escuchar el llanto de los críos, pero no hubo nadie con el suficiente valor para interponerse entre ellos y la espeluznante espada. Hubo quien se preguntó si ésta tenía vida propia.

—¿Quieres ver cómo vuela otra cosa? —dijo Kisame entre furioso y divertido. Había encontrado el motivo perfecto para que comenzase su verdadera distracción.

El muchacho se retorció entre sus manos, pero el cuchicheo no llegó hasta que advirtieron a la joven encaramada a su corpulento brazo. El rostro de la pelirrosa sudaba por el sobresfuerzo y aún así, Kisame parecía lo suficientemente capaz de lanzarla junto con el muchacho en un sencillo movimiento.

—¡Tranquilízate! ¡Es un niño! —gritó Sakura con obviedad.

Su actuación pareció despertar cierta cólera colectiva y el muro invisible que contenía el desastre, lucía como si fuese a derrumbarse de un momento a otro. Kisame fue consciente de esto, pero sintió mayor interés por el joven apoyado sobre la columna de madera que observaba detenidamente la situación.

—¿Te diviertes, bastardo?

—Dices, ¿antes o después de que te hayan echado a arder la gabardina? —respondió el Uchiha sin demasiado entusiasmo.

Sakura apreció la ira acentuándose en cada facción de aquel mastodonte de pelo azulado. La gruesa vena visible en su rostro palpitaba como su estuviese a punto de estallarle , por lo que apretó con más rudeza su brazo aun sospechando que nada podría salvarles de una inminente masacre. Pero, Kisame no se movió un centímetro. Todavía mantenía sujeto al niño por el cuello pero notó cómo sus músculos se relajaban. Estaba desconcertada. Miró expectantemente a un asesino y otro, y al percatarse del ligero brillo rojizo en los ojos del más joven, cayó en cuenta de que aquello era obra del Sharingan.

Hoshigaki Kisame dejó al niño lentamente en el suelo con la misma delicadeza que la de una fiera amaestrada. Acto seguido, y para sorpresa de todos, abandonó la taberna con una calma impropia, para sentarse unos metros más lejos a observar la luz de las estrellas. La joven no tardó en aprovechar para arrodillarse junto al crío.

—Déjale —ordenó Itachi.

—No puedo. El niño...

—Sakura... Déjale... —volvió a repetir arrastrando esta vez las palabras.

Le hubiese rebatido de no haber sido porque apreció el aura ligeramente revolucionada de los testigos. Quería revisar al niño, pero sabía que si no huían de allí con rapidez, serían atacados por un enjambre encolerizado que buscaba venganza.

Al desaparecer del lugar, habría jurado que percibía los pasos del Uchiha siguiendo los suyos mientras se perdía entre el gentío, pero cuando se detuvo para recuperar algo de aliento, no halló su figura a su lado.

Buscó entre los alrededores y le fue imposible encontrarle entre aquel mar de cabecitas. Recibió empujones por doquier y cuando se sintió lo suficientemente atosigada como para seguir avanzando por las calles, salió de aquella corriente humana para detenerse a descansar en una escalera que parecía dar la espalda al pueblo.

Sakura maldijo en voz alta mientras apoyaba el mentón en sus rodillas...

Zalath'elein le había cautivado de tal manera que lamentó que su presencia allí resultase tan desafortunada. Se habría conformado con pasar la tarde con un poco de tranquilidad, porque... si algo tenía claro es que la paz no duraría por siempre, pero sólo un par de horas para evadirse de su cruel mundo sería suficiente para ella... ¿Acaso no se había ganado ese privilegio?

—¿Estás perdida, muchacha? —oyó la ronca voz, pero no fue hasta su segunda intervención que vio a la anciana sentada en una colcha dentro de una de las carpas. Ni siquiera se había percatado de que estaban ahí—. Vamos, date prisa y entra...

—No tengo dinero... —fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir.

—¡Entra ahora!

Sus pasos fueron confusos mientras se aturdía respirando un aroma a incienso casi hipnotizante. Apartó la gruesa tela y confirmó que aquella señora de cabellos nacarados y aspecto centenario se estaba dirigiendo hacia ella. La encontró remendando unas viejas telas y aunque quiso retirarse, no le quedó alternativa cuando le pidió con muy poca cortesía que tomara asiento.

—Eh, ¿Señora? —musitó tímidamente la joven tras un minuto de silencio. La anciana pareció inmune a sus palabras—. Abuela, en serio, no puedo hacerle compañía...

—Ten un poco más de respeto, niña —añadió por fin para dejar ver unos ojos diminutos y tremendamente oscuros—. No es como si pudieras ir a ninguna parte...

—Oiga, ¿qué...? —expresó, aunque no recibió ninguna condescendencia hacia su sorpresa.

La mujer lamió la yema arrugada de su dedo índice que había comenzado a sangrar por un pinchazo y esparció por la superficie de la mesita que tenían entre ellas lo que resultó ser un mantel desgastado y lleno de extraños símbolos dorados de los cuales sobresalían algunos hilillos. Luego inclinó su pequeño cuerpo algo jorobado y arrastró la muñeca de la joven hasta depositarla sobre el epicentro de la tela.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Me está leyendo la mano? —dijo enarcando una ceja—. ¿Es usted una bruja?

—¿Qué te dije del respeto, niña? —añadió con rudeza para seguidamente devolver su atención a las líneas de la palma de su mano.

—Lo siento, señora... Ah, y no soy ninguna niña. Y tampoco debería estar aquí. No sé imagina los problemas que puedo buscarme por esto. Y sinceramente, no puedo decir que vaya a creer en cualquier cosa que usted pueda decirme...

—Silencio...

—Ni siquiera voy a poder pagarle por sus servi-...

—¡Silencio de una vez!

—Está bien... —y agachó la cabeza resignada.

Estaba la anciana tan concentrada en cualquiera que fuese su labor, que Sakura no notó ni que pestañeaba. Se mantuvo en silencio, a veces tan inmóvil que parecía una estatua mineras el tiempo transcurría con una parsimonia desesperante y, sólo en una ocasión, la vio apartar su mirada para escupir a un lado y volver de nuevo a su desempeño.

Finalmente soltó con descuido la mano de la muchacha y giró su pequeño cuerpecito para continuar con otro nuevo cosido.

La kunoichi aguardó expectante, pero ella no dijo nada...

—Abue-, quiero decir... ¿Señora?

—Tenías razón —dijo con desdén. Como si hablar con ella le resultase una molestia.

—¿Que tengo razón en qué?

—No puedo ayudarte en nada. Tú sabes todo lo que yo tengo que decirte...

—Que yo sé ¿qué? Espere, ¿y eso es todo? —empezaba a notar que se tambaleaban los cimientos de su buena educación—. ¿Me ha hecho perder treinta minutos de mi tiempo sólo para decirme que no puede ayudarme?

—Pensaba que no creías en estas cosas...

—Sabe usted cómo despertar la curiosidad, ¿verdad?

La anciana clavó su mirada en sus suaves ojos jade, dejando a la vista una sabiduría que no había aprendido únicamente con el paso de los años. Las blancas y espesas cejas se fruncieron hasta el punto de fusionarse y la joven sintió en su expresión un resquemor desconcertante.

—Él va a arrancarte el corazón del pecho y lo sabes... —habló en un tono tan misterioso que parecía estar profanando un mandamiento—. Sólo esperará la mejor oportunidad.

—Oiga señora, esto no es gracio-...

—¡Por eso debes atravesar el suyo con esto!

La anciana extrajo de los pliegues de sus ropas una aguja mucho más gruesa y afilada, y seguidamente, la incrustó en la tela con tal violencia, que estuvo a escasos centímetros de perforarle la mano.

La kunoichi dio un salto apabullada en respuesta a su reacción y cuando sus oscuros ojos volvieron a ensartar sus pupilas, le fue imposible controlar el temblor en los labios.

—Va a matar primero al amor de tu vida... Si tú no le detienes, nadie más podrá hacerlo.

—¿Pero qué está diciendo? —exclamó frunciendo el ceño.

—Te estoy hablando... de él.

En aquel entonces no pensó en el peligro que suponía darle la espalda a aquella nada inocente mujer pero, Sakura siguió por inercia la dirección que apuntaba su dedo. Fue entonces cuando vio a Uchiha Itachi salir de la multitud de gente y, al ladear su rostro de un lado a otro, entendió que la buscaba.

Quiso enfrentar de nuevo a la anciana, pero cuando volvió a girar su cabeza, no encontró nada. allí..

La desconocida había desaparecido. Ni siquiera halló en la mesa el mantel que había usado aunque todavía permanecía incrustada la brillante aguja que la había traspasado.

Estuvo tentada de llevarla consigo, pero un nuevo escalofrío volvió a sacudirle el cuerpo y no dudó en salir despavorida de la carpa. Aquello sensación... era inhumana.

Dio todo de sí para alejarse con velocidad mientras notaba el aire congelado acuchillando su garganta. Aún le fallaban las fuerzas, pero no tardó en distinguir la silueta del Akatsuki entre el enorme conglomerado y fue incapaz de contenerse cuando se abrazó desesperadamente a su espalda.

La brusquedad del choque hizo tambalear ligeramente a Itachi. Al principio, cuando la reconoció, creyó que había sido un simple accidente debido al jaleo de personas, pero su teoría quedó descartada al sentir la fuerza con la que las manos de la chica se entrelazaron en torno a su vientre.

La miró por encima del hombro. Podía percibir aquel cuerpo temblando contra su espalda con una intensidad que jamás había apreciado en ella durante su largo viaje, con el rostro enterrado en su gabardina mientras trataba inútilmente de detener sus lágrimas.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —murmuró confundido.

—¡Quiero irme, quiero irme...! P-Por favor... Quiero salir de aquí —repitió apretándolo con más fuerza.

El muchacho no salió de su asombro. Estuvo a punto de separar sus manos cuando ante su tacto, Sakura se separó de su lado como si repentinamente hubiese sido consciente de que había estado encaramada a una vara ardiendo. Trató de ocultar su rostro avergonzado tras sus manos y flexionó sus rodillas para quedar empequeñecida por su comportamiento.

Se maldecía por haber perdido los nervios de aquella manera, y aunque aún le aterrorizaba el incidente vivido con la bruja, no podía decir que la reacción del Uchiha le preocupase menos.

Estuvo un minuto torturándose a sí misma antes de que llegara a suceder nada.

—Está bien. Nos vamos de aquí.

Siguiendo a su relajada voz, Sakura notó un tenue cosquilleo en su cabeza cuando los dedos del mayor se enredaron en sus cabellos para desprender un par de papelitos coloridos que habían quedado adheridos a varias hebras de su pequeña y rosada melena.

Sus párpados se abrieron con sorpresa, pero cuando fue capaz de apartar las manos de su rostro y elevar la mirada, ya era demasiado tarde para que Itachi hubiese podido contemplarla.

Su oscura figura volvía a sumarse de nuevo a la enorme masa de personas para cumplir su petición... Y justo cuando se incorporó para seguirle seguirle, tembló ante la brisa inexistente que recorrió cada recodo de su tiritannte cuerpo. "Hazlo, Sakura" volvió a escuchar en su oído sin que un alma estuviese a diez metros a su alrededor.

Aquella voz, la de la anciana, no volvería a oírla nunca más...

**::x::x::x::**

Rotó el libro en el aire y ladeó la cabeza para tratar de ver la ilustración con otra perspectiva. Había detalles muy diferentes, pero Itachi sabía que se encontraba en aquel mismo lugar que mostraba el paisaje de su libro.

Podía distinguir que ya no quedaba nada del viejo pozo apostado a un lado de la posada y ni mucho menos, asomaba el enorme sol entre los árboles de flores abiertas de la estación de primavera. En cambio, él se encontraba bajo un cielo encapotado de estrellas y un triste farolillo amarrado en una de las ramas del almendro bajo el que descansaba, que difícilmente proporcionaba algo de luz en aquel anodino parque en desuso.

La tranquilidad que se respiraba en sendos paisajes era la misma, pero había ciertos detalles que le daban un aire más fresco...

Los ojos del Uchiha rodaron de la arrugada página hasta asomar disimuladamente lo necesario para ver a la joven ocupando la misma mesa de madera que podía distinguir en la imagen. Definitivamente aquel cabello tan colorido daba un toque drásticamente diferente al anodino verde que predominaba en el lugar.

La observó rascando nerviosamente la superficie áspera de madera. Debía estar bastante inquieta, al menos, eso se deducía ante aquel repertorio tan variado de muecas que eliminaba de su cara con un gruñido de rabia, para acto seguido, volver a perder la mirada en otra beta de la madera y esbozar otro mohín distinto. A Itachi le habría parecido divertido si no fuera porque sabía que alguna experiencia verdaderamente perturbadora la mantenía tensa desde aquella tarde. Aunque, ¿a él qué rayos le importaba? Se veía obligado a tener ese pensamiento sólo para explicar que hubiese buscado desesperadamente en él algo de... ¿consuelo?

Tampoco podía decir que la situación le fuese indiferente. Él, que jamás había tenido apetitos de las mil y una historias bélicas que Kisame tenía para contarle y que sin duda, habría sido el placer y la fortuna de cualquier buena editorial, habría dado lo que fuese por conocer lo que amedrentaba a la muchacha. Ya le hacía honores por tener la sangre fría de aguantar las atroces ocurrencias con las que de vez en cuando salía Kisame, le costaba creer que hubiese tenido que padecer algo peor que eso...

De repente, volvió con rapidez a las páginas de su libro. Un fugaz escalofrío le cruzó el cuerpo con tan poca consideración, que las manos le temblaron un poco y perdió la ilustración que contemplaba, pero se había encontrado a sí mismo sufriendo un sentimiento tan olvidado como la compasión y dudó si era producto del momento o del decaído estado en el que se encontraba últimamente. Temblores, mareos, náuseas... Nada que no pudiera mejorar con un nuevo suministro de su tratamiento cuando llegara por fin ante la persona adecuada... Deseaba que sucediese lo antes posible.

La acción le tomó con la guardia baja, pero no tuvo que levantar la vista del libro ni encontró un obstáculo en sus cavilaciones para atrapar el fruto del almendro que le había sido lanzado intencionadamente desde la lejanía.

Curioso atrevimiento, después de lo ocurrido.

Itachi aplastó la almendra hasta romper la cáscara y comer desinteresadamente el fruto. Sabía que no prestarle ni la mínima atención era lo que más la sacaría de quicio...

—Eres tan fastidioso... —le oyó cuchichear sin que probablemente tuviese la intención de que la oyera, pero lo había hecho, y no pudo evitar curvar los extremos de sus labios.

No pasaron muchos más segundos para que volviese a recibir otro ataque fallido. Así sucedió un par de veces hasta que necesitó ambas manos para evitar que alguno le interceptara y perder ni una pizca de su reputación.

Sakura era tan transparente... Itachi podía imaginar que la única manera que había encontrado para aliviar la vergüenza que sentía era tratar de llamar su atención a toda costa para llenar sus mente con recuerdos distintos a los sucedidos aquella misma tarde, y por el camino que seguía, cualquiera diría que en vez de eso estaba rogando por un castigo.

—Saku-... —apenas pudo apartarse antes de recibir otra más de esas almendras que... ¿de dónde demonios las conseguía?—. Sakura, ¿se puede saber qué haces?

—Siempre me estás molestando, así que he pensado que podría hacer exactamente lo mismo... —la joven frunció el ceño y no perdió la oportunidad de hacer un nuevo lanzamiento que volvió a perderse en el puño del moreno.

—Ah, muy maduro de tu parte —dijo jugando con el fruto en la mano—. Al menos podrías intentar lanzar en serio. Así...

La almendra salió impulsada por su dedo y aunque la chica pudo atraparlo, tuvo que disimular bastante bien el pinchazo de dolor que había sentido en la palma de su mano. Lo arrojó con molestia al suelo y encontrándose desinteresada ya por el asunto, no esperó que el enemigo siguiese adelante con aquella particular guerra.

Se rascó reiteradamente el cogote donde sintió el golpe para seguidamente, fulminar con una rabiosa mirada al muchacho que elevaba una ceja con desaire.

No es que Sakura hubiese sido alguna vez en su vida difícil de provocar —de eso podía dar cuenta Yamanaka Ino—, pero ahora podía comprobar lo mucho que había mejorado en ese aspecto...

Sentía los nervios tan crispados que ni se esforzó por apuntar correctamente. La joven atrapó un montón de almendras y quién sabe qué más del suelo para lanzarlo en un ataque que comenzaba a ser meramente defensivo.

Cómo la enfadaba... Ella totalmente traumatizada ante la idea de la bruja para acabar con la vida del mismísimo exterminador de los Uchiha, y ni siquiera podía acertarle en el pecho con una triste almendra podrida...

En una ocasión, creyó que tenía la situación perfectamente controlada. Había podido estudiar los movimientos de Itachi y calculó que si le arrojaba el material en la dirección indicada, él tomaría el rumbo opuesto para ser sorprendido por el resto del arsenal que previamente había guardado en las mangas de sus ropas en secreto. Pero... no era tan sencillo engañar a los ojos de un Uchiha y justo cuando iniciaba su estrategia, el joven había desaparecido totalmente de su campo de visión.

Miró con ojos absortos a un lado y otro hasta dar un respingo al oír su voz tan de cerca.

—Estás haciendo trampa... Suelta todo lo que tienes escondido ahí.

Sakura descubrió unos brazos rodeándole desde detrás de su espalda. La sujeción la tomó por sorpresa, aunque no la animó a rendirse.

Estuvo tan entretenida resistiéndose a soltar los frutos, pataleando en el aire mientras Itachi la subía en volandas una y otra vez para obligarla a hacerlo y, sobre todo, tan esmerada en tratar de zafarse de aquellas cosquillas mientras maldecía todo y cuánto cierto miembro de Akatsuki le había aportado a su elegante vocabulario, que no vio el momento en que aquella batalla —si para alguno de los dos lo había sido desde un principio— dejó de ser cuestión de orgullo para convertirse en algo tan tremendamente divertido.

Sakura no llegó a salir del asombro que le produjo escuchar sus propias carcajadas cuando vino a darse cuenta de la risa proveniente del otro muchacho... Sonó tan irresistiblemente natural y cálido en su oído, que dejó de moverse como el pequeño ratoncillo bajo las garras de acero de un águila.

Por ende, giró la cabeza para quedar atrapada en ese rostro situado tan cerca del suyo y que transmitía una sensación tan agradable como desconocida... ¿De verdad estaban jugando y él riendo junto a ella?

—I-Itachi... —pudo decir a duras penas—. Dem... demasiado...

—¿Cerca? —acabó la frase de forma entrecortada por la agitación del forcejeo—. Lo sé...

Sakura pestañeó perpleja. Había algo incoherente ahí y que quizás le sonase descabellado, pero... habría jurado que él se apartó de su lado como si no hubiese querido hacerlo, suponía, que motivado por haber encontrado en su rostro una expresión de desconcierto tan obvia y de la que ahora se arrepentía porque, debía estar loca, pero le había dejado una ligera sensación de calidez que ya ni siquiera ella estaba segura de si le hubiese apetecido recuperar otra vez.

Antes de darle tiempo a hacer mayores conjeturas, entendió sus prisas al advertir al otro miembro de la banda aparecer de la posada con pinta de haber estado ocupado en su propio jolgorio por mucho tiempo. Ella no había notado su presencia hasta entonces.

El recién llegado saludó a su compañero como si no hubiese estado deseoso de matarle esa misma tarde. A veces su aspecto de pez podía llegar a hacerle honor a su memoria. Y aunque el Uchiha era lo bastante bueno desenvolviéndose en esas tesituras, ella no podía ocultar que algo la había arrebatado el aliento y le incomodaba la respiración.

«¿Demasiado cerca, Itachi?» pensó, buscando sin éxito su grisácea mirada. «No. Esto fue demasiado... doloroso».

La sombra que se escondía detrás de unos matorrales igual que una escurridiza serpiente, sabría sacarle buen provecho a ese intenso pensamiento...

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

_Estoy ya en las temibles notas finales xD No las alargaré mucho ^^_

_Gracias por leer, cualquier comentario es bien recibido y que estén bien..._

_¡Nos leemos!_

_**Shizenai**_


	11. Inevitable

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_No les miento si digo que no he estado más nerviosa en toda mi vida. ¡Palabra de honor! Las casualidades se ponen de acuerdo para inquietarme en mi vida cotidiana o, ya no tan cotidiana (xD). Pero al menos he conseguido acabar este capítulo._

_Muchas gracias a **Yuka-Sama**, **Antotis**, **Suiseki** y a la gente que me sigue y lee, y también feliz Halloween a todo el mundo (¿se dice así? ¿o pasen un Halloween de la muerte?). Yo ya compré mis caramelos para que vengan a acosarme mis vecinos pequeñitos ^^_

_**Advertencias: **Si después de tanto tiempo lo olvidaron, hay muchos, pero que muchos spoilers que pueden atormentarte en cualquier momento._

_**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi. Qué suerte tienen algunos..._

* * *

**El valor del silencio**

por _Shizenai_

**Capítulo XI - Inevitable**

Si no iba a poder conciliar el sueño a causa del auspicio de la bruja, muchos menos iba a lograrlo ahora que ciertos sentimientos salían a la luz de algún rincón de su pecho que preferiría no ubicar...

Se sentía más temerosa que la niña de cinco años que alguna vez fue, cuando se tapaba bajo las sábanas hasta la orilla de los ojos y observaba inquieta las figuras que los árboles y la luna eran capaces de proyectar en las paredes rosadas de su habitación mientras esperaba a que el crepúsculo disipase el peor de sus problemas.

Nunca deseó con tanta vehemencia poder volver el tiempo atrás. Así, no cometería el error de desviar su camino durante su última misión, ni la imprudencia de enfrentar una situación que no soportaría. Jamás habría vuelto a fallarse a sí misma dándole alas a un corazón que siempre decidía posarse sobre la persona menos indicada.

Ahora sólo le quedaba atenerse a las consecuencias...

No hubo ningún movimiento sospechoso por parte de Kisame cuando abandonó la habitación. Probablemente, el último trueno debió disipar el sonido de los muelles cuando se incorporó del colchón, desparramando en el suelo blancas sábanas de franela que dejaron ver un cuerpo destemplado por el frío, que asomaba uno de sus hombros bajo el sencillo camisón grisáceo que la hacía parecer una sombra.

La madera crujió bajo sus pies mientras recorrió el largo pasillo de la posada y tras atravesar el vestíbulo, pudo apreciar la silueta del otro integrante de la organización acomodado en un viejo sofá de cáñamo.

El objeto de sus preocupaciones descansaba con una expresión de incomodidad en sus facciones. Había una botella de licor y un vaso a medio llenar en la mesita que había justo a su lado, por lo que supuso que había caído dormido después de haber pasado una noche de reflexiones no mucho mejor que la suya...

Sakura suspiró. El dorso de su mano rozó ligeramente el vientre de Itachi y obtuvo el resultado deseado cuando éste se arrastró hacía atrás dando un gruñido perezoso y dejando un hueco libre que supo aprovechar mientras se sentaba cuidadosamente para evitar despertarlo.

Recién se percataba de que era cierto. Parecía que la vida le había concedido ventajas a ella, por ser de algún modo, la elegida para detener a ese asesino y, pese a las oportunidades de las que había dispuesto ya para asesinarle, se encontraba luchando inconscientemente o no, contra ese destino.

¿Cuánto más daño debía permitirle hacer antes de intentar darle fin o cuántas veces más debía tropezar con la misma piedra para percatarse de que tal vez volvía a tener la ocasión de enmendar un error del pasado? Si en aquella ocasión en Konoha no hubiese pretendido comprender y apoyar a su ex-compañero de equipo, posiblemente habría ahorrado mucho dolor a sus amigos, y al resto del mundo.

Sakura cerró sus manos en los brazos del Uchiha, acercándose lentamente hasta apoyar su oreja sobre el pecho de éste y admirar el estruendoso sonido del corazón que palpitaba bajo él. Le iba a costar detener algo que desbordaba tanta energía, aunque pronto fue consciente de que no eran los latidos del joven, sino los suyos los que podían vibrar hasta ensordecerla.

La idea la alarmó. No podía permitirse poner nombre a esos sentimientos y rebuscando a través de la oscuridad, percibió cierto escalofrío al distinguir un par de agujas unidas a una bufanda inacabada.

Algo en su interior parecía a punto de explotar por la presión, pero Sakura no lo pensó dos veces cuando estiró el brazo para alcanzar una de ellas. El movimiento hizo que su rostro quedase inevitablemente cercano al del Uchiha, pero trató de evitar la punzada de culpabilidad y traición tapándole los ojos con una de sus manos. Al menos, si llegaba a despertar no la vería.

Pensé que de ese modo le resultaría menos doloroso, pero no sintió ningún alivio cuando consiguió atravesarle el cuerpo con la afilada punta de metal. Apretó con pesar los párpados y supo que le había ensartado el corazón cuando la sangre salió disparada de entre los finos labios del Akatsuki hasta estrellarse en su rostro.

Por fin. Ya estaba hecho. Había cumplido la profecía.

Las manos le temblaron sobre la aguja firmemente incrustada en un pecho que ya no respiraba y, aunque le habría gustado desaparecer del lugar sin tener que llevar consigo la imagen de aquel asesinato grabado en sus retinas, no pudo resistirse a abrir los párpados con rudeza...

Se encontró con un techo sutilmente anaranjado por el amanecer que asomaba entre las cortinas de la habitación de la posada.

Podía sentir la humedad de las sábanas bajo su fino camisón de hilo, la piel del rostro completamente perlada y el pecho desbocado por la ávida experiencia, aunque no pudo levantarse de un salto como le hubiese gustado. Cuando recuperó cierta lucidez notó su cuerpo inmovilizado por un peso de plomo y volteó el rostro para ver a Kisame aún sumido en sus propias ensoñaciones. Debía haber rodado hacia ella una vez que quedó dormido mientras permanecía sentado, supuestamente vigilándola.

Pocas cosas podían espantarle el sueño al Akatsuki, así que no prestó especial delicadeza en zafarse de su sujeción.

El consuelo del que Sakura pudo disponer al despertar se desvaneció en cuanto pisó el salón en donde había llevado a cabo el supuesto asesinato. Todo estaba tal y cómo lo recordaba en su sueño, a excepción de la segunda aguja que ya no encontraba sobre la mesita, aunque... no le habría preocupado si no hubiese hallado además la mancha de sangre en uno de los cojines del estrecho sofá.

Las piernas le temblaron. Un desagradable escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y la idea de que el sueño hubiese sido un hecho real le despertó unas ganas incontenibles de vomitar.

Salió de la posada al no encontrar a nadie que pudiese contarle qué había sido del muchacho que descansaba allí y, antes de que el pulso le rebasara un ritmo antinatural, distinguió la figura de Itachi a los pies de la laguna donde el día anterior habían compartido una especial batalla de almendras. Cerró los ojos por un segundo y se encaramó la mano al cuello, porque la sensación de alivio que sintió fue del todo indescriptible.

Sin embargo, la suave sonrisa decayó en sus labios a medida que sus pasos iban acortando las distancias. Sakura podía oír los goteos de agua que caían sobre la superficie del lago mientras el joven se lavaba con irritación la cara, pero también la tos ahogada en la garganta que parecía romperse de dolor.

Ya se había arrodillado a su lado, pero Itachi no le concedió ninguna atención y ella quedó atraída por las pinceladas carmesí que cubrían la hierba bajo él.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le dijo con una expresión de angustia. Le habría consolado posándole la mano en la espalda, pero la mirada que recibió como respuesta congeló todo movimiento— Ví en los cojines las...

—¿Por qué estás aquí? Creí haberte dicho que no te separases de Kisame hasta que yo decidiera —borró con el dorso de la mano los pequeños restos de sangre que aún quedaban en las comisuras de sus labios. Sakura perdió la vista en la rojiza esencia cuando él las hizo desaparecer agitando la mano bajo el agua—. Vuelve dentro...

—No quiero.

—No te lo estoy pidiendo. Te lo ordeno.

—¿Por que de repente estás tan enfadado conmigo? —expuso frunciendo el ceño.

Itachi resopló con cansancio. Secó rápidamente su rostro con la toalla que había traído consigo y la encogió para lanzarla con molestia sobre el césped, tratando de ignorar la mirada que seguía cada uno de sus pasos.

—Yo... puedo ayudarte —continuó sin saber si escogió la mejor manera de decirlo. La última vez que lo intentó así, no le funcionó—. No digo que vaya a realizar un milagro, pero sé lo suficiente como para poder mermar estos síntomas. La medicina es mi especialidad, después de todo.

—¿Y si no quiero curarme? —esbozó terminando de colocarse la gabardina.

—Pues al menos muérete sin tanto dramatismo...

Sus miradas se encontraron por un instante, pero la ninja ladeó la cabeza hacia otro sitio. Estaba tan enfadada que podía sentir el dolor de forzar tanto el entrecejo.

—No voy a pedirte nada a cambio. No se lo diré a nadie si no quieres... —se detuvo para meditarlo al tiempo que arrancaba una hoja del suelo para jugar con ella—. Sólo te pido que me des la oportunidad de intentarlo. Sé que puedo hacerlo.

Esperó una negativa, pero ni tan siquiera obtuvo eso.

Era bastante desagradable tener que soportar la sensación de culpa y responsabilidad por partes iguales. Como si todavía se viera afectada por los actos del sueño que jamás habían sucedido.

—Párate, te estoy hablando —exclamó. Su cuerpo le siguió involuntariamente—. ¡No finjas que no me escuchas!

—Vas a despertar a todos...

—¡No me importa! Puedes quedarte aquí y hablar conmigo un minuto o puedes esconderte dentro y escuchar lo que tengo que decirte a gritos —pero, sus ojos la miraran sin ninguna confianza—. Te lo estoy diciendo muy en serio.

—Sakura, a veces, realmente eres... —en el último momento cerró los labios para no dar luz a aquel pensamiento. La ninja se tensó. Un recuerdo de antaño le atravesó la mente como un flecha y no fue consciente de que se acercaba a él de forma agresiva.

—Acaba tu frase. ¿Qué es lo que ibas a decir? ¿Que soy... molesta? ¿Que soy capaz de sacarte de tus casillas?

—Bueno... —contestó en un tono mucho más relajado. Se acercó tanto a ella que necesitó descender ligeramente la mirada para enfrentar su rostro colorado de furia—, puede que ni siquiera necesites que te dé una respuesta...

Los dientes chirriaron en la boca de la pelirrosa y los puños firmemente cerrados y pegados a su cuerpo hicieron lo posible por refrenar los deseos de desvalijar aquella expresión de prepotencia de su rostro.

Itachi entreabrió los labios para bufar imperceptiblemente y se adentró despreocupado en la posada zanjando la discusión.

—Uchiha tenía que ser... —masculló después de un pequeño y agudo gruñido de rabia—. Quién demonios te estaba pidiendo permiso...

**::x::x::x::**

Sakura remangó las mangas de su blusa antes de añadir el último ingrediente a la cazuela que llevaba toda la mañana apestando el ambiente de la posada. Todavía se preguntaba cómo es que el encargado no le había dado ya una patada después de espantarle a tantos clientes, pero le daría buen uso al tiempo que el portador del Sharingan le estaba regalando sólo para tratar estúpidamente de hacerla sentir incómoda.

Se mordió la lengua mientras removía expectante el burbujeante caldo y, por un momento, tuvo la sensación de ser una bruja preparando alguna especie de pócima maligna. Aunque no era ése su caso. Por lo menos no pretendía serlo, aunque cuando su preparado empezó a tomar un color drásticamente diferente al que debería, lo dudó.

Cuchicheó en voz alta una maldición y golpeó el cazo en la encimera con tanta fuerza que lo dobló como si hubiese sido de goma.

—Mierda...

No había funcionado. Ni ése ni el anterior ni ninguno. Era difícil completar la receta sin los ingredientes originales, pero no se rendiría tan fácilmente y haría todos los preparados necesarios hasta dar con el modo de que un componente sustituto diera los mismos resultados.

Usó un par de trapos para sujetar la cazuela y arrojar el experimento fallido por el desagüe de la cocina de la posada, pero una áspera voz entonó repentinamente su nombre y resbaló de entre sus manos para abrasarle parcialmente la piel de los dedos.

—La madre que te... ¡¿Qué demonios haces?

—¿Qué haces tú? —apuntó Kisame asomando la cabeza por la ventana de la cocina con un sonrisa divertida que no se molestó en contener al verla dar el respingo.

—Nada que te interese —abrió rápidamente el grifo y metió la mano bajo el frío chorro de agua.

—No me vaciles, niña. ¿Crees que no te he visto entrar y salir del pueblo toda la mañana?

—Pues vé corriendo a las faldas de tu dueño y acúsame... —se burló poniendo especial esmero en el tono.

El Akatsuki retorció los labios. Miró con disimulo a su alrededor y apoyó los brazos sobre el alfeizar para captar el interés de la chica que soplaba graciosamente sobre la piel enrojecida de su mano.

—Estás planeando algo y, que no sea un atentado, es precisamente lo que más me preocupa.

La joven se detuvo. Rodó lentamente los ojos hacia el hombre, aunque no podía adivinar cuando Kisame decía algo seriamente y cuando le tomaba el pelo, así que volvió a sacudir sus dedos en el aire y a soplar fingiendo desinterés.

—Qué sabrás tú...

—Yo sé muchas más cosas de las que te imaginas —se detuvo para alargar una sonrisa macabra—. Incluso muchas más cosas de las que él cree que sé.

Le sedujo la idea de desilusionarle y dejarle allí con su misterio, pero ella ya había picado el anzuelo.

—Esa desagradable voz que tienes sería capaz de despertar a un muerto, así que no merezco todos los méritos por enterarme de lo de hoy.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Kisame?

—No. ¿Qué es lo que tú necesitas?

Sakura estrechó los ojos antes de tragar saliva.

—Para lo que sea que estés haciendo... Parece que esta porquería no funciona y no te conviene despreciar mi ofrecimiento —sonó tan contundente que la joven estuvo a punto de verse forzada a agradecerle el favor—. ¿Qué, cuánto y dónde puedo encontrar lo que te hace falta?

No podía decir que no hubiese quedado conmocionada, pero no se atrevía a desafiar la paciencia del Akatsuki y perder la oportunidad con algún comentario innecesario. Exploró la cocina y arrancó una porción de papel apuntillada en una vieja pizarra de corcho para escribir una lista de elementos. Se acercó con desconfianza al susodicho y le ofreció la nota cuando éste le extendió el brazo.

El corpulento asesino estuvo a punto de marcharse, pero una fugaz mueca delató algún inesperado pensamiento que le hizo retroceder hacía ella.

—Por si no está lo suficientemente claro, no estoy haciendo esto por ti.

—¿Significa eso, que lo estás haciendo por él? —entonó con impertinencia.

Sakura vio la rabia ardiendo en sus plateados ojos. Si no hubiese sabido lo que arriesgaba al hacerlo, probablemente ya habría hecho rodar su cabeza rosada por los azulejos de aquella cocina, pero el hombre se marchó con una dignidad propia del más fiel lacayo abrazando su cometido.

Habría mentido si hubiese negado que aquella muestra de fraternidad —si se le podía llamar así— no había despertado en ella una insólita y tierna sensación de orgullo. Incluso alguien como Hoshigaki Kisame podía dejar entrever algo de humanidad...

**::x::x::x::**

Se detuvo en cuanto alcanzó el árbol que terminaba con el circuito de su entrenamiento, apoyó las manos sobre sus rodillas y escudriñó el cielo entre las negrísimas hebras que adornaban sus ojos también oscuros.

No había estado tan mal...

Hace tan sólo unas semanas podría haber realizado toda ese ejercicio sin sentirse aún exhausto, pero el cielo todavía conservaba esos ligeros arañazos azules y rojizos del atardecer, y el hecho de no haber perdido en velocidad le hizo sentir algo más reconfortado, aunque... Itachi sabía que no podía confiar en su salud por mucho más tiempo.

Era extraño tener que aferrarse tanto a la vida con la única intención de llegar a perderla, aun si solo fuese tal y cómo lo había planeado él mismo. Em cambio, ahora no podía evitar que esa imposición le pareciera tan desgarradora porque era consciente de que su sacrificio culminara al fin en un amanecer que no tardaría mucho más en llegar, pero había algo en sus adentros que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas retrasar ese último episodio de la historia de su vida cada vez que pensaba accidentalmente en qué sería de ella.

No indagaba demasiado en el asunto, pero se conformaba no negándose a sí mismo que la ninja enemiga había dejado de serlo hace algún tiempo, porque lo aceptase o no, se había convertido en un golpe de oxígeno en el caos que era su día a día.

Itachi se encontraba incómodo teniendo esa clase de planteamientos estando en compañía ya que, tenía perfectamente claro que alguna mirada curiosa llevaba largo rato espiándolo y, si aquel pobre infeliz comenzaba a relamer sus labios pensando que llevaba su plan a las mil maravillas, le haría cambiar de opinión en cuento el kunai que llevaba sujeto al muslo le cruzara la garganta.

No se habría tomado tantas molestias si únicamente se tratara de algún ladrón o algo parecido. En aquel momento no portaba la gabardina de nubes y si aún así no fuese capaz de reconocer al exterminador de un clan tan poderoso como el suyo, tampoco es que mereciera la pena darle muerte. Pero estaba seguro de que no era el caso. ¿Qué podría llevar él que resultase de valor para nadie? O, ¿quién se arriesgaría a acercarse tanto si no fuese un enemigo conocido?

El muchacho se agachó descuidadamente fingiendo apretar con más fuerza sus zapatillas. No había perdido la concentración del sonido que podía apercebir justo detrás de unos matorrales pero, un crujido espontáneo de hojas secas y ramillas le desconcertó y le hizo a la idea de que era probable que el recién llegado no hubiese venido solo. Al fin y al cabo, no era tan imbécil como pintaba...

Su cuerpo se movió por reflejos cuando notó una presión en los hombros. Retorció el brazo de su asaltante y lo arrojó al suelo inmovilizándolo automáticamente sin necesidad de mirarle... Su total atención recaía sobre el kunai que había lanzado a la nada. Esperaba encontrar alguna señal que le confirmara que había dado en el blanco, pero el único sonido que apreció fue el de la joven que gimoteaba de dolor mientras pataleaba bajo él.

Se sorprendió al verla, y aunque desaprobaba su presencia allí, le relajó saber que no había ningún enemigo cerca. Estaba demasiado desganado como para encarar a nadie y simplemente optó por apretar con menor intensidad a la chica aunque no estuviese dispuesto a dejarla ir.

—¿Sakura? —aventuró todavía incrédulo—. ¿Has sido tú todo el tiempo?

—¿Estás paranoico? ¡Suéltame! —golpeó la mano situada en torno a su garganta, pero no logró ningún efecto e imaginó que debía dar las explicaciones antes—. ¿Cómo puedes ir así de deprisa? Se me han ido cayendo por el camino las bolsas mientras intentaba no quedarme atrás...

—¿Me estabas siguiendo? —enarcó una ceja.

—Esa es... otra manera de decirlo —dijo riendo nerviosamente—. ¿Me permites?

Itachi hincó la rodilla en el suelo para pasar la otra pierna por encima de su cuerpo y apoyarla junto al otro costado de su figura tendida en la hierba. Parecía que pretendía buscar una postura más cómoda para una charla que presumía ir para largo...

—¿Qué hay en esas bolsas? —continuó, lanzándole una mirada severa.

—Es... Son unos... No puedo pensar desde aquí abajo.

—Haz un esfuerzo.

La joven contrajo el rostro, pero no pensaba darle el gusto de dejarle intimidarla.

—¿Por qué me lo preguntas? Tú ya lo sabes... Lo hice, aun si pensabas que no sería capaz de...

—No pensaba eso.

—Me da igual —arrastró la mano por el suelo para tratar de alcanzar una de las bolsas, pero apenas logró rozarla con la yema de los dedos—. Este fármaco... funcionará. Hay de sobra hasta que pueda elaborar otro...

—Sakura, sinceramente... ¿Te parezco el tipo de persona que se deja dar órdenes sin más?

—No... Claro que no. Sólo eres un idiota que ha dejado su bienestar en un segundo plano porque le merece más la pena salvar su patético orgullo. Aunque no te servirá de nada cuando te lo lleves contigo a la tumba.

Fue inútil para él disimular que el comentario le sentó como una bofetada sin aviso. Ya había tenido la ocasión de comprobar lo sincera que podía llegar a ser la kunoichi si se le llevaba la contraría y él acaba de recordar lo poco que le gustaba tener que hacerlo.

—No tan idiota como para confiar en la mujer que jamás perdonará que fui yo quien le destrozó la vida al hombre al que ama y que tampoco lo hará cuando no dude en hacer lo mismo con su mejor amigo. ¿No te parece?

—No soy yo quien debe perdonarte —respondió amargamente.

—Creí que me odiabas de igual manera...

—Yo no te odio.

—Entonces, ¿qué clase de sentimiento es ése que me profesas...?

Sakura se atragantó con su propia saliva. Los labios le temblaron como si estuviesen a punto de soltar una bomba, pero se cuidó de no hacerlo. Aun cuando el Akatsuki la presionó a responder descendiendo el rostro hacia el suyo hasta el punto que podía sentir las cosquillas de sus largos mechones azabache acariciándole las mejillas y el corazón a punto de reventarle bajo el pecho, luchó por no gritar a voces la verdad que recién admitía e ignoraba la súplica grabada en los ojos oscuros que exasperaban con su silencio.

—No importa lo que haga, ¿verdad? —respondió con voz suave al tiempo que volteaba el rostro. No podía seguir aguantándole la mirada y respirar al mismo tiempo—. Una vez dijiste que sólo te era útil como cebo y no vas a dejar que nada te haga cambiar de opinión, ¿no es así?

No supo el tiempo que aguardó, pero se sintió mucho más atraído por el brillo que comenzaba a recubrir sus ojos brillantes de jade. Todo era prácticamente como ella lo había descrito, y aún así, se permitía entristecerse por él y darle tanta importancia como para que las palabras de su captor le hiciesen daño.

—Sakura ¿Por qué te sientes constantemente con la necesidad de demostrarme nada? Nunca te lo he pedido... —apoyó ambas manos alrededor de su cabeza, pero no fue suficiente para tentarla a mirarle a los ojos—. A veces tengo la sensación de que te presionas a ti misma para superar ese complejo de inferioridad que..., puedo imaginar a quién se debe, pero se te olvida lo más importante. Jamás vas a lograr tener la aprobación por la que tanto te esfuerzas —se acercó para susurrarlo contundentemente en su oído—, porque yo no soy él...

Sakura le fulminó con la mirada, aunque él no fuera a retractarse de los pensamientos que le había expuesto. No añadió nada más, pero ella atisbó en sus ojos un deje de molestia tal que si le recalcara que jamás debía olvidar eso último. Finalmente, se vio liberada de su peso cuando el joven se incorporó y le permitió hacer lo mismo.

—Yo nunca he olvidado que eras tú la persona con la que trataba. No pretendía que fueras nadie más y lamento si alguna vez te hice pensar lo contrario.

Por un momento quedó tan prendado del tímido mirar de sus ojos mientras entrelazaba nerviosamente los dedos y sufría más por haberle ofendido a él que pensando cuántas veces se la había humillado a ella, que Itachi no estuvo seguro de si sería capaz de contener o no las ganas que sintió de abrazarla. Se dio la vuelta pretendiendo escapar antes de hacer nada de lo que pudiera arrepentirse, aunque el pellizco en su espalda pronto frustró sus deseos.

—No me hagas esto... —suplicó ella en voz baja.

El moreno ladeó ligeramente el rostro para verla cabizbaja, y aunque los dedos de la joven se habían cerrado con fuerza en su ropa, parecía tan frágil como para desvanecerse.

—¿Que no haga el qué?

—Ignorarme. Hacer como si no estuviera. Tú no... Ya estoy cansada de que todos me hagan eso. Si no quieres creer en mí no insistiré, pero si me rechazas así no voy a poder aguantar sola todo esto. ¿Te estoy pidiendo demasiado?

Itachi se dio la vuelta. No se había fijado hasta entonces, pero una de las manos de la joven estaba amoratada. Tenías pequeñas raspaduras alrededor de los dedos y lucía igual que si se la hubiese quemado con algo hirviendo. Volvió a rodar sus ojos a los jade.

—Ni siquiera puedes cuidar de ti misma. Es triste, ¿no?

—Entiendo... —la joven se frotó la nariz avergonzada. Miró en algún punto del pecho de él y torció los labios—. Es ahí, ¿verdad?

—¿Perdón?

—¿Qué pasará si de repente presiono ligeramente en el estóm-...?

El gruñido de dolor se ahogó en la garganta del joven que se retorció apenas con la presión de sus finos dedos. Por un instante, Itachi pensó que se le había cortado la respiración y que los pulmones se le comprimirían hasta hacerle desaparecer, y entonces, ni siquiera pudo buscar apoyo en cualquier árbol antes de caer redondo al suelo. La cabeza empezó a darle vueltas y por un segundo pensó que vomitaría.

—Al menos yo sé cuidarme lo suficiente como para que un golpe tan estúpido como ése no me haga postrarme de esa manera —dijo fríamente mientras miraba al moreno arrodillado y sin aliento—. ¿Por qué razón querrías sufrir tanto?

Unos segundos después, Itachi apoyó la espalda contra el tronco más cercano, tosiendo un par de veces y buscando alguna gasa en la bolsa de cuero que llevaba atada a la cintura.

—Muy bien. Dámela... —dijo con dificultad y sacando una sonrisa victoriosa de la pelirrosa.

Sakura supo que le había convencido. Corrió hacia una de las bolsas de plástico casi con un aire danzante y extrajo del interior una de las amarillentas y redondas píldoras de un tamaño tan grande como un pedrusco. Le tendió la mano al muchacho para entregársela, pero éste tiró de ella para obligarla a arrodillarse en el suelo y comenzar a vendar la piel que se había dañado con la susodicha gasa.

La kunoichi sintió un ligero rubor acampando en sus mejillas al sentir las manos del Uchiha manipulando la suya, pero no apartó los ojos de su rostro.

—Gracias, supongo...

—Por nada, me imagino.

Sakura sonrió. Esperó a que el moreno acabase para entregarle el medicamento y después de ver cómo lo miraba por un lado y otro, admiró el modo en que lo tomaba casi con la misma devoción que una madre observa como por fin ha conseguido que su pequeño niño se coma su plato de verduras.

—Voy a buscar un poco de agua —dijo la joven sacudiendo su cantimplora—. Aquí casi ya no queda...

El joven asintió sin más y echo hacia atrás la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos. Sakura iba a incorporarse, pero tuvo un tardío recuerdo.

—Se me... ha olvidado decirte una cosa.

—¿Mnh? —recibió por respuesta.

—Puede que dentro de unos minutos te sientas algo... algo... ¿Itachi? —la mano vendada se agitó delante de sus ojos, pero no hubo ninguna reacción—. Sí, es como yo pensaba... Tenía que haber añadido menos sedante... En fin.

Se apartó con cuidado de su lado y emprendió el camino hacia el río que habría jurado ver mientras seguía al Akatsuki. Llegó antes de lo que esperaba a él y comprobó que el agua era dulce y fresca como todas las que rodeaban aquel territorio.

Mientras sumergía la cantimplora, vio el reflejo de las vendas en la superficie del agua y no pudo evitar sentir cierto cosquilleo en el estómago. Al fin y al cabo, tenía un buen presentimiento hacía él y no podía decir que se arrepintiese de lo que estaba haciendo, sin importar que nadie por ello la perdonase.

Estaba dejando el lugar atrás cuando oyó con claridad las pisadas a su espalda. Le sorprendió que después de todo, Itachi hubiese sido capaz de soportar tanta anestesia, pero le pareció extraño que no respondiera cuando le llamaba.

La cantimplora resbaló de sus manos y el grito se acortó cuando aquel pañuelo presionó con fuerza sobre su nariz y boca.

—Sshh...

Los ojos de jade temblaron cuando contemplaron a un viejo conocido de Konoha, aunque su presencia, en ningún caso, le concedió ningún alivio...

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

_Siempre tiene que venir alguien en el mejor momento a joderlo todo (?) _

_O no..._

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_**Shizenai**_


	12. Entre la espada y la pared

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_Hola. Gracias por esperar. Aquí seguimos, llueve, truene o relampagueé (aunque lo que estoy es petrificada de frío... xD)._

_Creo que puedo subir dos capis casi a la vez porque, prácticamente partí éste en dos. Ya me han dicho antes que no les importa la extensión, pero como mantuve cierta regularidad desde el principio, pues nada... Sigamos así._

_Se lo dedico a Antotis, Suiseki y Ryukaze-sama. Gracias por los reviews y el apoyo ^^_

_¡Qué aproveche!_

_**Disclaimer:**Kishimoto es el amo y señor de Naruto y todos sus personajes._

* * *

**El valor del silencio**

por _Shizenai_

**Capítulo XII – Entre la espada y la pared**

Hacía un largo rato que había dejado de divertirse con la pequeña rata. Agradecía que el intruso hubiese contribuido a matar las horas que le separaban de una visita tan esperada en su entretejido programa, pero la paciencia era un lujo que había dejado de pertenecerle y sentía la desagradable sensación de tener los nervios crispados.

El indefenso animal le miró con sus minúsculos ojos de un color rojo intenso, mientras se redimía ante la idea de zafar su delgada cola del dedo que la mantenía sujeta al posamanos de la silla de piedra y, hasta pareciera que le suplicaba algo de piedad entre sollozos.

Finalmente, encontró un desenlace a la tortura que llevaba soportando por tanto tiempo y cuando los níveos dedos se enroscaron en su cuello menudo y apretaron con decisión, apenas encontró fuerzas para resistirse.

—Era una broma. No puedo matarte —gritó el hombre con una carcajada que retumbó en cada pared de la enorme recámara—. Las víboras no te desearían si estuvieses muerta...

Y con un ligero movimiento descuidado y elegante por parte iguales, dejó caer al animal sobre el lomo nacarado de un par de serpientes que no tardaron un parpadeo en desmenuzar con apetito a su presa.

Resopló con aburrimiento y posó el mentón sobre una de sus manos poco antes de que su fiel servidor abordara la sala prendido de su tarea, al parecer, exitósamente cumplida.

Los labios del Sannin se alargaron con macabra satisfacción.

—Por fin, querida. Empezaba a pensar que tendríamos que tirar también el almuerzo. Me alegra que hayas decidido aceptar la invitación... Kabuto, haz el favor de acomodar a nuestra huésped.

El aludido no chistó aunque le arrancó la venda de los ojos sin ninguna delicadeza, como si no le hubiese resultado demasiado agradable el viaje con ella después de que hubiesen pasado los efectos del somnífero.

—¿Te han herido? —prosiguió el hombre, arrastrando las palabras como si le divirtiera la idea.

—Cortesía de vuestro antiguo compañero en Akatsuki, señor. Justo antes de atrapar a la muchacha. Pero estoy seguro de que no me ha desc-...

—¡Bastardo! ¿Cómo tenéis el valor...? —exclamó estrepitósamente la joven haciendo que el ninja médico volviera a colocarle la mordaza.

—No, está bien. Quítasela. No ha dicho ninguna mentira después de todo.

Su súbdito le obedeció, y después de cuchichear alguna cosa al oído de Orochimaru, se esfumó como si no pintase nada en aquel encuentro aunque, Sakura podía sentir su respiración muy de cerca. Kabuto siempre sería la sombra de su amo.

Fue entonces cuando apretó los puños por pura supervivencia. El olor a humedad dejaba claro que se encontraban bajo tierra y la escasa claridad le hicieron creer que estaba en el estómago de una alimaña.

—Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez, eh...

Estaba tan aturdida que no sabía en donde debía fijarse, aunque encontró a Orochimaru tan demacrado e irreconocible que fue imposible no centrar su atención en él. Apenas tenía algún rasguño visible, pero lucía igual que si hubiese sobrevivido a una batalla mortal recientemente. Sin embargo, pensar que había algo de debilidad en aquel hombre sería un error que no cometería.

—Pareces un poco tensa. No te preocupes. No voy a hacerte daño —dijo mientras observaba como la joven estudiaba el lugar en una búsqueda desesperada de alguna salida. Le tendió una mano.—. Podrías sentarte, hay un par de cosas que me gustaría discutir contigo antes de que puedas irte. Seré breve.

—¿Cómo... puedes obligarme a presentarme aquí después de todo lo que nos has hecho? No tengo nada que hablar con alguien como tú —las palabras salieron con repulsión. Sintió ganas de escupir en el suelo, pero tenía demasiado seca la boca como para intentarlo.

—Eso me temo. Pero por suerte para ti soy yo el que se ofrece a echarte una mano.

La joven bufó incrédula. No podía decir que se sintiese a gusto estando allí, pero si por algo se erizaban los vellos de su piel no era precisamente por medio a semejante lunático. De él ya podía esperarse lo peor...

—Dudo que me interese.

—Hay algo que sólo yo puedo ofrecerte.

—No aceptaría ni aunque se me fuese la vida en ello.

—¿Y si fuese la de otro la que se perdiera? —musitó con desparpajo—. ¿No te gustaría saber cómo perfeccionar tu fármaco?

Ella le fulminó con la mirada. Detestó el modo en que su sorpresa curvó las comisuras en sus labios, pero se esfumó pronto. El hombre de intenso cabello negro trató de incorporarse con sutileza aunque no pudo disimular la mueca de dolor mientras caminaba despacio hacia un enorme bloque de piedra que se asemejaba demasiado a una camilla. Más aún, cuando Sakura parecía entrever perfectamente que lo que ocultaba la tela sobre la piedra era un cuerpo humano o, lo que quedaba de él.

—¿Sabes? Esa receta que has elaborado y que te enseñó Tsunade la diseñé yo mismo. Pero sólo tienen tiempo para hablar lo peor de cada uno, ¿no crees? —rió en tono socarrón. Le dio la espalda por un momento. Destapó ligeramente la gruesa sábana y pareció maravillarse para sí mismo de su visión—. Haruno Sakura, ese remedio quedó desfasado hace décadas. Emplear plantas naturales ya no aporta nada a la ciencia, en cambio, no serías capaz de imaginar lo que soy capaz de hacer utilizando la energía vital de un puñado de infelices...

Se ladeó con delicadeza. Uno de sus magullados brazos se extendió hacía la kunoichi, aunque la joven rechazó tajantemente la invitación. Ya había visto suficiente, de hecho, ya lo había visto antes...

Recordaba aquel hedor y el tono lima de aquella gelatina que recubría la piel de aquel cadáver. La última vez que partió de Konoha junto con Kakashi y Sai, habían descubierto los cuerpos descompuestos de uno de los escuadrones de ANBU. No había olvidado el impacto de aquellas imágenes y ahora sentía con fuerza su sangre arder al averiguar el fin que tenía tal atrocidad.

—No sé si quiero saberlo... —expuso notando unas terribles náuseas. El hombre bajó el brazo con una expresión de disgusto. Le decepcionaba tanto prejuicio en una ninja médico tan joven.

Orochimaru volvió a su asiento, recargándose en éste con un sonoro suspiro de cansancio.

—Tenías una herida en la mano, ¿verdad? ¿Te importaría enseñármela?

Lo miró con desconfianza. Cualquiera podría haberse percatado del vendaje aunque insistió con tanto misterio que ella misma se vio en la necesidad de admirar qué tenía tanta importancia en ello. Cuando descubrió las vendas, no encontró nada. A excepción de insignificantes restos gelatinosos muy parecidos al que envolvían al cuerpo colocado a escasos metros de distancia.

Las quemaduras que recordaba resaltando con tan mal aspecto en su piel habían desaparecido como si nunca hubiesen estado ahí. Sakura elevó la mirada hacia el hombre tratando de fingir que el hecho no la inquietaba.

—Como puedes ver, una herida que habría tardado meses en cicatrizar, ha desaparecido en cuestión de minutos. ¿Interesante, ninja médico? ¿Quieres que te cuente el secreto?

—Creía haberte dicho que no tengo nada que discutir contigo —esbozó, mientras pensaba en la desagradable idea de haber sido examinaba por Kabuto durante el lapso que se mantuvo inconsciente.

—Entonces vas a sentenciarle a muerte. Ya sabes de quien estoy hablando. No me meteré en los maravillosos motivos personales que te llevan a querer salvarle la vida a alguien que es tan despreciado por tu nación como yo mismo, pero... sabes que no podrás conseguir curarle por ti misma. Eres libre de aprobar mis métodos o no, pero si no los aceptas vas a pasarte el resto de tu vida lamentándote y preguntándote por qué no lo hiciste. ¿Soportarías esa carga?

—Qué puede haber de bueno en que tú estés interesado en ayudarme. No tiene sentido que trates de salvarle la vida a un enemigo.

—Es curioso... Eso mismo podría preguntártelo yo.

La espeluznante sonrisa en los labios níveos sacudió a la joven de pies a cabeza. Sin duda alguna, se veía atrapada como un pequeño ratoncito. No sabía cómo, pero Orochimaru parecía saber muchos más detalles de los que ella misma conocía. Ls sensación de impotencia era insufrible.

—Mis motivos no te conciernen mientras no interfieran en los tuyos. Puedo asegurarte que los dos saldremos ganando.

—Yo... Jamás... Nunca haría daño a los demás para mi propio beneficio. Yo no soy como tú.

La joven retrocedió. Había algunos puntos muertos en aquella recámara, pero le costaba creer que fuese a salir ilesa de ella. ¿Quién podría asegurarle que el Sannin se encontraba solamente acompañado por uno de sus fieles súbditos?

Orochimaru relamió con placer sus labios al percatarse de su nerviosismo.

—¿Le estás buscando? —añadió con una aguda apreciación mientras mantenía esa sonrisa inamovible—. Te pregunto, ¿te gustaría verle?

La joven sintió una poderosa incomodidad mientras el denso silencio se paseaba. Un desconcertante movimiento en una de las llamas de las antorchas le hizo dar un respingo, y por un momento, tuvo la engañosa sensación de haber visualizado una silueta.

—No está aquí, siento decepcionarte. Podría decirse que la alimaña ha abandonado el nido. Puede que eso te explique porqué tengo que mostrarme ahora en este estado tan lamentable... No fue una despedida muy amistosa.

—¿Qué le ha pasado a Sasuke? —aventuró con irritación.

—Nada, por supuesto. Ya era hora de que siguiera su propio camino —hizo una pausa intencionada—. Supongo que sabes perfectamente hacía donde le lleva eso...

Sakura se tensó. Percibió la sangre huyendo de su rostro y las piernas fallándole. Tuvo la certeza de que debía salir de allí cuanto antes y no encontró ningún alivio al recordar el estado tan delicado en el que había dejado al mayor de los Uchiha.

Había pasado tanto tiempo tratando de protegerle, que justo al final tenía la sensación de haberlo ofrecido en bandeja...

—No aguantará un sólo asalto con él estando en ese estado. No olvides que he sido yo quien le ha enseñado todo lo que sabe —sonrió—. No puedes ignorar que tú también decides su destino. Querida, llega un momento en la vida en el que debemos elegir.

Al pensar que Sasuke podría haber encontrado ya el paradero de su hermano, lo que menos le interesaba era que le recordasen la desconcertante situación en la que eso la situaba.

El ninja veterano sacudió ligeramente la mano y Kabuto apareció para conducirla hacia la salida. Antes de que hubiesen cruzado la boca que guiaba al oscuro pasadizo, su espeluznante voz resonó por última vez.

—Sakura... —entonó el Sannin incorporándose de su asiento—. Volverás.

La susodicha frunció el ceño. Dio media vuelta sobre sus talones y rezó internamente porque esa amenaza no llegase a cumplirse jamás...

**::x::x::x::**

Notaba el latido de sus párpados, hinchados y cansados aunque tenía claro que había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que pudo dormir sin que en mitad de su descanso algún agónico pinchazo le trajese de vuelta a la consciencia.

Tenía la sensación de haber soñado. Y, como estaba convencido de que no se trataba de una de esas pesadillas que se repetían con tanta frecuencia para castigarlo, se esmeró todo lo posible por volver al lugar donde vagaba Morfeo.

Prefería estar en una nube y sentir el frío destemplando su cuerpo aunque, al apretar con fuerza sus manos se diera cuenta de que estrujaba hierba húmeda y que el canto de pájaros que había oído en su borroso viaje por el cielo era en realidad el chillido de un par de golondrinas que descansaban en algún lugar sobre su cabeza.

En cuanto sus pestañas temblaron por fin y avistó con cierta neblina aquella imagen, empezó a entender de donde provenía la calidez que acariciaba su rostro.

Trató de decir algo, pero no le dejó articular palabra. Los blanquísimos dientes centellearon tanto en su entusiasta sonrisa, que casi tuvo la sensación de sentir dolor en las retinas.

—¿Tienes frío? ¿Está bien así? No, espera... —dijo antes de despegarse de su chaqueta para posarla en el cuerpo del durmiente. Itachi sopló con molestia para escupir los pelillos de lana de la susodicha prenda que se le habían pegado en los labios—. ¿Ahora mejor?

Iba a levantarse pero ella volvió a posarle una mano sobre su frente y miró al cielo como si en realidad estuviese pensando en otra cosa. Luego, Sakura chasqueó la lengua antes de volver a mirarle con inquietud.

—¿Tienes hambre? Maldita sea, ese inútil... Ya debería estar aquí. ¿Te sientes mejor? ¿Ha funcionado? La medicina. Aún es pronto, pero ¿crees que te encuentras mejor? No sabría decirlo así, solamente yo... Itachi, ¿podrías decirme algo? Me estoy poniendo nerviosa, ¿por qué no dices nada? ¿No ha ido bien? ¿Te sientes mal...? ¿Estás incómodo, estás...?

Itachi se incorporó para colocarle una mano tras la nuca y taponarle con la otra más fácilmente la boca. El repentino movimiento le hizo cerrar los ojos ante una fugaz sensación de vértigo. Para cuando los abrió ligeramente, encontró a la muchacha perpleja con cierto rubor en las mejillas.

Suspiró apenado pero, tanto escándalo estaba a punto de volverle loco. Los sonidos rebotaban dentro de su cabeza sin piedad.

—¿Qué es lo que habías preguntado primero?

—¿E-Estás bien? —respondió apartándose la mano del chico de la boca.

—¿Me veo mal?

—Hablo en serio.

—Estoy bien —se limitó a decir, sintiéndose un poco incómodo ante la pregunta.

La joven se distanció un poco luciendo su usual puchero de enojo. Por su parte, Itachi empezó la labor de retirar toda la prenda con la que ella había tenido la exagerada delicadeza de enterrarle y no pudo evitar la descortesía de estirar sus brazos mientras volvía a caer de nuevo sobre la hierba.

Ella se acercó enarcando una ceja, aunque ver aquel amago de sonrisa divertida le sacó de toda preocupación.

—¿Qué hay de ti? Eres la primera que debería tranquilizarse.

—¿Quién no está tranquila? Yo estoy mejor que nunca... —dijo añadiendo una risita entrecortada—. Estaba preocupada... —sintió la mirada oscura clavándose en ella y volvió a pensar en lo que había dicho—. Preocupada por-... que obviamente tengo mi orgullo y... si me empeño en hacer algo, me gusta que salga bien.

Itachi se bufó. Se acomodó mejor con ambas manos detrás de su cabeza y esperó a que aquello que notaba rondar por la cabeza de la pelirrosa viera por sí solo.

—¿Estamos cerca?

—¿De qué?

—El... refugio. La cosa esa, lo que sea...

—¿Ahora quieres ir? —añadió sin ocultar su sorpresa—. Va a estar lleno de gente que no va a caerte nada bien.

—¿Pero es gente amiga, no?

Ponía un tono tan esperanzado en sus palabras, que el Uchiha sintió verdadera inquietud. Se incorporó del césped y frunció de forma inquisidora el ceño mientras buscaba su mirada.

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso ahora? ¿De repente te sientes... insegura?

—No es eso...

—Sabes que una vez que lleguemos allí, es probable que no vuelcas a salir.

Itachi no puso ninguna delicadeza en exponer aquellas palabras y ella no pudo evitar sentir pavor mientras tragaba duramente saliva.

—Pero es mejor...

—¿Mejor para quién? —insistió sin entender nada, aunque ella se alejó enseguida—. ¿Qué pasa?

La siguió con la mirada, pero fue inútil persuadirla. El joven se puso en pie y estuvo a punto de tomarla del brazo cuando atisbó la sombra sobrevolando sobre su cabeza. Aquello le pareció aún más confuso.

—¿Qué se supone que haces tú aquí?

—Oh, vamos... Me lo has arrancado de la boca —graznó Kisame mientras apartaba un par de arbustos y se acercaba peinando disimuladamente la zona. No pude evitar lanzarle una mirada a la kunoichi, pero su evasiva actitud no le proporcionó ninguna información y su compañero parecía estar tan despistado como él mismo. Era mejor pedirle explicaciones más tarde, aunque se muriese de ganas por reprenderle al enviarle aquella invocación con una nota tan urgente—. ¿Sabes qué horas es? El líder debe estar con el grito en el cielo.

—¿El líder? —repitió inconscientemente Sakura. El moreno la miró por un instante pero no fue capaz de abrir la boca.

—Hace siglos que deberíamos haber llegado. Y con el calvario que hemos pasado todas estas semanas, lo que más me molesta es que todos vayan a pensar que hemos estado haciendo el idiota todo el tiempo.

¿Todos? A Sakura también le llamó la atención, pero esta vez tuvo la precaución de guardarse su sorpresa para sí misma. ¿Quién eran exactamente esos cuya opinión era medianamente significativa para ambos? Enseguida recibió una mirada de Kisame. A pesar de la complicidad que pudiesen haber tenido el día anterior, corroboró en el acto que seguía profesándole el mismo desprecio. Parecía deseoso de apuntarla como la causa de todos sus altercados y, ella no lo negaría.

—Tenemos que partir. Ya no puede haber más contratiempos. ¿En qué os habéis entretenido? ¿Es que no sabemos aún que tendremos que dar cuentas por nuestra incompetencia?

—Para, Kisame —interrumpió sujetándose la cabeza con gesto adolorido—. Suena exactamente como yo lo diría...

El Uchiha no esperó un segundo más para emprender el camino. Sakura siguió sus pasos, se detuvo un instante al lado del más alto y se encogió de hombros viéndose incapaz de excusarse de ninguna forma. Aunque, agradecía que el peliazul hubiese decidido no contar la urgencia con la que le había hecho llegar el aviso.

—¿No vas a decirme qué es lo que está pasando? —susurró el espadachín por lo bajo—. Os ausentáis por horas para luego hacerme llegar un aviso con tanta urgencia. Pensé que os estaban arrancando la piel a tiras...

—Lo siento. Creí que era importante que saliésemos del bosque enseguida.

—¿Por qué, Caperucita? ¿Te da miedo el lobo?

—Más o menos... —murmuró haciendo un mohín.

Empezaba a arrepentirse de haber actuado tan imprudentemente al alertar a Kisame. Tanta ansiedad podría haberla delatado, de hecho, estaba segura de que las horas muertas que pasó en compañía del Sannin acabarían saliendo a la luz si no lograba reprimir todos sus miedos, pero no podía arriesgarse a campar libremente por ahí mientras era claro que su viejo ex-compañero de equipo no se detendría en darles caza. Y, tampoco podía contarlo. Mencionar el fugaz encuentro con Orochimaru tampoco era seguro.

Si alguno de los dos miembros de Akatsuki fuesen conscientes de que se les presentaba tremendo desafío, estaba segura que ninguno de los dos iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de hacerle frente y ni mucho menos irían a esconderse en el refugio como sabandijas.

Ella sólo intentaba mantenerles a salvo a toda costa, aunque... En realidad.

Ahora dudaba si debían resguardarse del lobo, o proteger a éste...

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

_Pues como no, criaturas, Orochi tenía que estar de por medio. Ha dejado señales casi desde el principio y por fin nos hace burla con la lengua... (ok, mejor no imaginen eso... ¬¬)._

_Espero regresar pronto._

_Gracias por leer, como siempre :)_

_**Shizenai**_


	13. Corriente

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_Saludos_~_ Como dije, aquí el chap 12.2 o XIII, o como quieran llamarlo. Dicen que el 13 es un número peligroso... No sé qué decir al respecto... (?)._

_Gracias a Suiseki, Antotis, Ryukaze-sama y Natalia15 por sus comentarios que me hacen megafeliz. Y a quienes tuvieron dudas, espero habérselas aclarado :)_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Nada es mío. Todo es de Kishimoto Masashi. Sí... Él es Dios. _

* * *

**El valor del silencio**

por _Shizenai_

**Capítulo XIII - Corriente**

Nada especialmente interesante ocurrió aunque Sakura pasase la mayor parte del viaje dando respingos o irritando innecesariamente a sus captores porque había creído sentir una presencia.

Parecía que por fin estaban cerca del refugio. Mientras subían las últimas escaleras alrededor de la pedregosa montaña, Itachi volvió la cabeza en dirección a sus otros dos acompañantes y, no pudo evitar sentir cierta rabia comprimiéndole las tripas. Estaba seguro de que las dos únicas personas en las que más podía confiar en esos momentos, le guardaban igualmente un secreto.

—Deja de mirarme así...

—¿Mirarte cómo? —sonó Hoshigaki después de horas de silencio.

—Como si fuera a desaparecerme en cualquier momento. Me haces sentir como... un completo idiota.

Kisame gruñó, aunque podía sentirse aliviado a pesar del humor de perros de su compañero. Al menos, le veía más enérgico y también le alegraba no haber desperdiciado el tiempo ayudando a la odiosa cría de cabello chicle.

Itachi se detuvo frente a un muro repleto de enormes trenzas de flores que caían de lo más alto de la montaña. El muchacho miró por un segundo a Sakura como si dudara de aquello pero, tras ejecutar un par de sellos, apartó la mata de hojas y presionó con su anillo el epicentro de un rombo que pareció temblar ante aquel tacto.

La tierra crujió bajo los pies de la kunoichi y en cuanto el estruendo hubo cesado, se percató de la oscura entrada que apareció ante ellos.

—Tú primero —le indicó Kisame.

Comenzaron a caminar por el pasadizo. Podía distinguirse con bastante claridad la luz al final de éste, pero la muchacha no apartó su atención de sus espaldas.

—¿No vas a cerrar la puerta? —le preguntó a Itachi haciéndole detenerse y dar la vuelta estupefacto.

—¿Dónde te crees que estamos, Sakura? ¿Piensas que esto es como en tu casa, que llevamos nuestros llaveritos y que echamos el cerrojo también antes de irnos?

La joven parpadeó indecisa. Era verdad que la píldora le había provocado un humor nefasto...

El Uchiha suspiró con cansancio y antes de que pudiera decir nada más, volvió a sentir la tierra temblando a su alrededor mientras la puerta se deslizaba por sí sola hasta aislar herméticamente la entrada al sitio.

—¿Contenta? —añadió con desdén—. Sigamos.

Al cruzar el umbral, quedó bastante sorprendida. Pareció entender que habían traspasado una especie de muralla, porque tras dejarla atrás, volvió a encontrar un hermoso paisaje rodeado de ellas.

Las rocas eran oscuras, escarpadas y terriblemente altas. Sobre todas había apostado un verdadero enjambre de vigilancia y, por primera vez, la idea de no tener oportunidad de salir de allí la calmó rotundamente. Ya que, tampoco debía ser fácil infiltrarse en el lugar. La única entrada aparente parecía ser la proveniente del propio mar, rodeada de acantilados y naturaleza y, tampoco es que aquella zona se viese descuidada del todo.

De entre una de las bocas oscuras, tal y cómo parecían ser todas las puertas, saludó un hombre de mediana edad y aspecto soberbio. Itachi pareció corresponderle e incluso, entender exactamente el mensaje que le traía sin intermediar palabra. Se giró sobre sus talones para acercarse a ella.

Sakura alzó las cejas. Sintió tanta tranquilidad creyéndose protegida en aquel refugio que apenas podía contener su emoción y estuvo a punto de sonreírle al joven cuando éste la miró por un rato largo en silencio.

—Puedes ir a donde quieras —musitó Itachi finalmente.

—¿En serio?

—Siempre y cuando no te metas en problemas.

—Me miras como si dudaras de ello.

—¿Y me culparías? ¿Me faltan razones?

—¿Sabes quién es la que se siente una idiota ahora mismo? —se burló la kunoichi enarcando una ceja. El moreno puso los ojos en blanco mientras retrocedía al revés y lentamente—. Me voy a portar bien, si es lo que querías oír.

—Me aseguraré personalmente de eso —respondió con un ademán de sonrisa que sólo fue visible para ella, aunque dudó de si era real o un espejismo. Repentinamente, desapareció por la abertura junto a Kisame y el tercer ninja.

«Cinco... Quince... Cuarenta y siete...», Sakura esperó el tiempo suficiente hasta sentirse completamente sola. Entonces, lo hizo, por fin. Descuidadamente. Se quitó todo aquel peso de sus hombros como si aplastara su cuerpo y suspiró y volvió a demandar su oxígeno como si aquel placer le hubiese sido privado por siglos.

Adelantó unos pasos y abrió los brazos como recibiendo al cielo. Aquella tarde estaba especialmente nublado y grisáceo, pero deseó que toda aquella lluvia que contenía le cayese encima.

Pero aún no, no estaba satisfecha lo suficiente. Quería una mayor sensación de libertad.

Desde donde estaba logró divisar los acantilados situados a un extremo del mar y no tardó en declararlo su próximo destino, aunque, tardó más de lo que calculó en llegar. Suponía que debía haberse perdido subiendo y bajando pedregosas rocas y, a pesar de que logró avistar a algún que otro shinobi custodiando el sitio, le pareció excesivo ir a pedirles ayuda. No iba a arriesgarse tampoco a parecer sospechosa y que la llevasen derecha a algún calabozo.

Alcanzó el acantilado y no pudo más que exclamar emocionada ante tanta belleza. A los lejos podía distinguirse el sol a punto de morir entre el oleaje. Las olas rompiéndose contra las rocas que rodeaban aquellas placas y la espuma desvaneciéndose la cautivaron casi como la suave melodía de un violín a medianoche. El sonido la ensordecía y el aroma a sal la tentaba.

Sakura gritó.

Su voz se ahogó entre cada choque y choque, y lo intentó aún con más fuerza. Ni siquiera sabía exactamente lo que emanaba de sus labios, pero notaba como cada viva voz le hacía sentir más ligero el pecho. Casi más feliz que el segundo anterior.

Estuvo desahogándose hasta sentir la imperiosa necesidad de acunarse a la entrada de un pasadizo, varios metros más atrás, qué Dios sabía a donde llevaría.

Abrazó sus piernas, apoyó su cabeza en la húmeda roca y se relajó observando la lejanía. ¿Se durmió? No estaba segura. Cuando su mente dejó de divagar de un sitio a otro, ya no podía encontrar el sol aunque las nubes plateadas y la luna no hacían del todo lúgubre el lugar.

Sakura no había pasado tanto tiempo sin estar en compañía de Akatsuki, al menos, durante las últimas y largas semanas. O concretamente, sin estar cercana a Itachi. Podía hasta extrañar aquella excesiva invasión de su libertad, a pesar de que llevaba toda la vida sin estar a su lado.

Suspiró con desconsuelo mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho. Por alguna razón, sentía que dolía ahí abajo. Y no importaba que él estuviera o no presente, incluso cuando dormía, sentía que quemaba tanto como si estuviese a punto de morir. Aunque aquella desconocida sensación se le antojaba preciosa.

Quería gritar una vez más. Se levantó de golpe y se dirigió al borde para hacerlo, cuando la imagen de un par de peces divirtiéndose en la superficie la hizo cambiar de idea. Habría dado lo que fuese por poder alcanzarlos y juguetear con ellos pero, sólo pudo reír admirando sus saltos desde arriba.

—Parece que te diviertes.

Sakura pudo reconocer enseguida aquella voz. Uchiha Itachi reposaba sobre el mismo umbral donde ella se había apoyado instantes antes. Lo miró por un momento, con aquella sonrisa de niña colgándole de los labios. Entonces, regresó su atención al mar.

—Tienes que ver esto —le contestó mientras le alentaba con la mano. Esperaba que algo así le animase. Se sentía un poco culpable por el cambio anímico que pudiera estar sufriendo por la medicina.

El moreno enarcó una ceja al estar lo bastante cerca como para descubrir qué era lo que encontraba tan interesante.

—¿Peces?

—¡Peces de colores! ¿Por qué lo dices como si fuera aburrido?

—Estoy harto de verlos por aquí...

—No sabes la suerte que tienes —murmuró Sakura antes de elevar la mirada y observar sus largas pestañas por un momento, mientras le veía admirar pensativo el pie del acantilado—. ¿Ha ido todo bien?

—Él no estaba. Debe haberse cansado de esperar con los brazos cruzados.

—Ah, ya veo... Ahora entiendo por qué has tardado tan poco.

—¿Me voy por donde he venido?

Sakura levantó la mirada. Sabía que Itachi tenía su particular sentido del humor, aunque dudaba de si lo había activado esta vez o no. No parecía que le estuviese hablando en serio, de modo que, simplemente evadió cualquier respuesta antes de devolver la vista abajo, junto a los brillantes peces.

Parecía que no iba a conseguir que nada le entretuviese lo bastante...

—¿Crees que podría alcanzar alguno? —dijo con voz risueña—. No me mires así... No es para comerlos. Sólo es que... Parece ser tan divertido estar ahí abajo. Poder ir a cualquier lugar a tus anchas... ¿No te gustaría?

—¿Quieres que me lance? ¿Ésa es tu excusa para quitarme del medio? —respondió el más alto antes de recibir un golpe en el brazo.

—Aunque no es tan mala idea... Podría intentarlo.

—¿Saltar desde aquí?

—No... Lanzarte abajo.

Ni siquiera ella pudo evitar reírse de su propia tontería. Después de aquello el Akatsuki la invitó a seguirle, pero tras caminar por un rato, se percató de que ella seguía en el mismo lugar. No, de hecho, mucho más cerca del borde del precipicio. Por un momento, Itachi dejó de pensar que aquello formaba parte de la broma y la miró intensamente.

—¿No hablarás en serio? —dijo sin lograr que ella apartara la mirada del fondo.

—No pasaría nada... No estamos tan alto.

—Es de noche. Te desorientarías en cuanto tocases el agua.

—Dijiste que podía ir donde quisiera...

—Suponiendo que no atentara contra tu vida.

Sakura le miró. Estaba tan blanco como una perla y no pudo contener una carcajada.

—Deja de jugar con esto...

—¿Por qué debería, Itachi? ¿Por qué?

—Porque... —vaciló por un momento. Sakura nunca lo recordó tartamudeando y no tuvo más remedio que parar la tontería porque pensaba que aquello que se atoraba en su garganta iba a acabar ahogándolo.

—Está bien, lo siento. Era una broma. No pensarías de verdad que iba a lanzarme, ¿no? Por el amor de Dios, tengo vértigo a ciertas alturas, así que es ridículo que...

Había pasado tanto rato tensando los músculos, que un repentino calambre la hizo tambalearse en cuanto se movió. No hizo un movimiento muy brusco, pero estaba demasiado cerca del borde como para no resbalarse y, apenas fue un parpadeo, un simple abrir y cerrar de ojos antes de que Itachi fuera a darse cuenta de que la joven se había precipitado.

Derrapó hasta el límite del acantilado como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Esperó con todas su fuerzas que ella hubiese logrado encaramarse a alguna mata a su paso pero, encontró únicamente el choque de olas tan anodino como siempre.

Aquellos fueron sin duda los diez segundos más largos de toda su vida.

No supo qué hacer, no supo si gritar su nombre o buscarla en otra parte y, en algún momento sintió que le temblaban las manos hasta advertir que, repentinamente, su cabecita rosada emanaba vigorosamente de la superficie del mar, mientras sus joviales carcajadas hacían temblar todo el sitio.

—¡Santo Cielo! ¡Esto es genial! —la oyó gritar desde abajo al tiempo que chapoteaba y reía hasta creer que iba a partirse.

—Estúpida... —murmuró Itachi entre dientes, cerrando profundamente los ojos y sintiendo que se le acababa de ir la mitad de su vida—. ¡Quédate ahí!, ¿me oyes? Voy a bajar enseguida y... voy a matarte a golpes —comentó, tal que si quisiera consolarse.

Se puso en pie al tiempo que la observaba jugar con los dichosos peces de colores. La noche era tranquila, pero aún le sorprendía que no sintiese el frío en la piel mientras trataba inútilmente de atrapar uno de ellos con las manos.

Itachi estaba a punto de emprender el camino hacía abajo rodeando la hilera de acantilados cuando pensó en un método mejor y mas rápido. Miró por encima de su hombro y, ceder a la tentación, se le hizo del todo irresistible.

Por su parte, Sakura lo logró, tenía el maravilloso pez entre sus manos, de un color púrpura resplandeciente y, podía jurar sobre cualquier cosa que jamás había visto algo más bonito en su vida pero, el escurridizo animal se escabulló enseguida. La repentina inmersión hizo que se tambaleara sobre la superficie y el pez encontró la ocasión perfecta para despedirse.

—¡Había pillado uno! ¡Te lo prometo! —gritó emocionada cuando vio al joven emerger a su lado.

—Te has vuelto loca... ¿Quieres perderte en medio del océano? Vayámonos de aquí de una vez.

Ciertamente, la joven no paró de reírse durante todo el trayecto. Estaba tan entusiasmada que Itachi no podía nadar dos metros sin tener que voltear para ver si le seguía o se distraía con otra cosa.

La distancia hasta tierra firme se le hizo eterna. Cuando apoyó las manos en la roca y salió del mar, se encontró tremendamente exhausto y abatido. Quizás fue un día demasiado largo pero... Miró a la joven que imitaba su acción, saliendo y tumbándose sobre el suelo mientras se retorcía sin poder parar de reír y con la misma energía como para volver a lanzarse del precipicio que, sintió verdadera envidia. Le hizo sentirse un señor mayor.

Itachi se acomodó al borde de la roca y sumergió sus pies. Qué importaba... Después de todo, ya estaba todo mojado y parecía que la adrenalina de la joven iba para largo. Empezaba a sentirse especialmente enfadado. Chasqueó la lengua y ladeó el rostro en otra dirección mientras trataba de escurrirse el largo cabello oscuro.

—Lo siento... —pudo decir la muchacha a duras penas, aunque todo apuntaba a que no lo decía de verdad—. Al final no lo hice a propósito, pero me alegro tanto de haber saltado. Ha sido realmente increíble.

—Si te hubieses golpeado la cabeza con la roca, ¿te lo seguiría pareciendo? Porque has estado a centímetros de acabar ahí...

—Oh, vamos. No seas aguafiestas. Acabas de sonar como... como un señor mayor.

¡Lo que le faltaba! El moreno se volvió hacia ella casi colérico. Estuvo a punto de rebatirle por aquello, pero no pudo. Ella seguía con su sonrisa tatuada en la boca y la imagen de su figura tendida y completamente empapada, con las prendas pegadas al pecho que subía y bajaba por la agitación y aquellas enormes pestañas abiertas por las diminutas gotas que resbalaban a través de ellas, le hicieron sentirse casi tan vulnerable como aquellos peces de colores manejados por la corriente.

Por la corriente. Así era. Se sentía arrastrado involuntariamente porque, de no ser así, jamás habría osado ponerle una mano encima y ahora se encontraba a sí mismo enterrando todos sus dedos en sus finos y húmedos cabellos rosados.

Las frías gotas cayeron de sus largos mechones azabache dejando inerte el cuerpo de la muchacha, sobre el que dejaba caer paulatinamente su propio peso. Podía percibir el calor humano irradiando de ella y envolviendo su destemplada piel. Se detuvo para admirarla sólo un poco más, para darse la oportunidad de detenerse a sí mismo mientras los ojos jade esperaban temerosos un pronto desenlace. Sólo la sintió temblar de pies a cabeza cuando sus negros ojos redirigieron su atención a sus labios de terciopelo. Y para entonces, ya fue demasiado tarde. Ya estaba demasiado cerca como para detenerse.

Itachi la besó, con la suavidad que una ola acariciaría la orilla de una playa antes de morir, para empezar de nuevo con más fuerza. Así, tiró de sus cabellos hacía atrás y aprovechó el gemido de la joven para llevar aquel beso a un nivel más alto, obligando a sus labios a entrelazarse con más presión mientras asemejaba el baile de sus lenguas al fuerte oleaje admirado hace escasos instantes. Era corriente después de todo... Montones de avalanchas que estaban llevando a límites insospechados los latidos de su corazón.

Poco tiempo después, se detuvo. La chispa de lucidez le atravesó la sien como un disparo y, sintió la necesidad de dejar de respirar su frasco y dulce aliento, antes de que pudiera perder del todo el sentido.

Ella le devolvió una mirada absorta y casi asustadiza. Tenía las mejillas encendidas y cada porción de piel tiritándole.

—No me hagas más sufrir con algo como esto... —le dijo el ninja en un susurro.

Le besó la frente con ternura antes de incorporarse y aunque emprendió el camino por el oscuro sendero hasta su habitación, estaba convencido de que ella no seguiría sus pasos.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

_Sí, parece que éste fue definitivamente un día muy complicado para todos... :P_

_En fin, esto es todo de momento. Gracias por leer y feliz Navidad ^^_

_¡Nos leemos!_

_**Shizenai**_


	14. Orgullo

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_Gente, me muero de sueño, pero ya tenía este capi terminado y me remordía la conciencia no subirlo (xD)._

_A sakurita-1491, Antotis, Ryukaze-sama, Suiseki y Whityland; muchísimas gracias por los comentarios y por darme apoyo moral (xD). De verdad de la buena._

_**Disclaimer: **Esto es una tortura... Naruto es la obra original de Kishimoto Masashi. Yeah._

* * *

**El valor del silencio**

por _Shizenai_

**Capítulo XIV - Orgullo**

Eran más de las doce del mediodía...

Sakura podía saberlo con sólo entrever a través de las cortinas de la habitación. Aquello era extraño; poder permanecer en la cama hasta tan tarde sin ser despertada a voces por Kisame. Por un segundo, olvidaba que ya habían llegado al refugio y que no había más viaje que emprender junto a la pareja de asesinos.

Estaba tapada hasta los ojos. Se negaba a levantarse y aunque no hubiese podido pegar ojo en toda la noche, no se sentía cansada. Más bien, le aterraba la idea de poner un pie fuera de ese cuarto que le habían asignado: no era tan grande como el que recordaba en el primer refugio, pero era bastante más acogedor y cálido y no tenía ni punto de comparación con las noches en las posadas. Cualquiera habría pensado que ella misma había decorado la habitación a su antojo.

El estomago le rugía con impaciencia. Pero no le importaba. Aguantaría... Si no había muerto a manos de criminales de rango S, laberintos mortíferos y caídas desde precipicios, un día sin desayunar no iba hacerle daño.

«Precipicios...», se repitió mentalmente. Aquello vino de la mano de otra imagen que le sacudió el cuerpo como si hubiese tratado de meter los dedos en los dos orificios de un conector eléctrico; optó por taparse hasta la coronilla.

Sakura había intentado no pensar en lo sucedido el día anterior. Esperaba que el transcurso de las horas menguara los efectos de aquel recuerdo y así, dejar de sentir que se le erizaban los vellos de la piel o que se le coloreaba el rostro, o le ardían las orejas o incluso se le resecaban los labios, aunque... Era mejor no pensar en labios en aquel momento.

No podía soportar todas esas sensaciones sobrecogedoras que había sentido con él sin pensar que ese _no se qué_ que hormigueaba en su estómago y le subía hasta la cabeza, iban a acabar volviéndola loca. Aunque Sakura se sentía lo bastante madura para afrontar un suceso tan común y corriente como un beso, era una chica después de todo.

Recordó los viejos tiempos en la escuela ninja, donde, probablemente, el mayor de sus anhelos habría sido ser besada de aquella manera aunque sólo fuese por un chico la mitad de alto, la mitad de apuesto y la mitad de popular que Uchiha Itachi. Eso último parecía ser el problema...

Al fin y al cabo, era su captor, el torturador de su maestro Kakashi, el recelo de Orochimaru, el perseguidor de su mejor amigo, el hermano sentenciado a muerte por el primer amor de su vida, el exterminador del clan más poderoso de su aldea, y un largo etcétera que prefería obviar antes de sentirse lo suficientemente culpable como para arrojarse desde la ventana.

Sakura se destapó de inmediato para sentarse al borde de su cama.

Aquello debía ser un malentendido. No podía haber otra explicación. Ella no recordaba haber iniciado aquel acercamiento y, era posible que los efectos secundarios de la medicina le estuviesen jugando una mala pasada al muchacho. O, tal vez, el golpe contra el mar resultara demasiado agresivo para él. Con suerte, tanto que ni siquiera tuviese recuerdos de lo que había sucedido después, pero... todo le sonó bastante improbable y, una parte de ella deseaba que él mantuviese aquel beso en su menta tan intacto como lo conservaba ella, ya que... Había perdido ya demasiado tiempo pensando en absurdeces sin percatarse de que había olvidado —quizás— lo más importante: y es que, aquel preciso instante, desde que sintió los ojos del joven clavados con pasión en ella hasta el dulce beso en la frente, se había convertido en la experiencia más emocionante de toda su vida, porque Uchiha Itachi, entre todas las cosas, resultaba ser también el hombre al que amaba. Estuviese pecando o no por hacerlo.

Se enfrentaría a aquello como fuese. Algo tan dulce como un beso no podía ser tan malo...

Estaba decidida. Era una adulta; confundida, eso no se negaba, pero adulta al fin y al cabo. Su cuerpo atravesó estoicamente el marco de la puerta. Miró a un lado y otro del pasillo, pero no advirtió ni una sola presencia. Caminó con paso rígido por el rellano. Entró a lo que parecía un comedor y se zampó un par de bollos a una velocidad vertiginosa como si pensase que realmente podía entrar algo terrible por la puerta.

Estaba, sin saberlo, a punto de llegar a la sala de reuniones cuando notó una mano deteniéndola por el hombro. Dio un brinco y tuvo la certeza de que encontraría su corazón en el suelo después de haberlo escupido por la boca.

—¿Señorita? —preguntó el hombre. Sakura no disimuló el suspiro de alivio al verle y luego se fijó en lo recio de sus rasgos. Aparentaba mucha más edad de la que se figuraba que tenía—. No puede pasear por aquí. Está zona está reservada para los miembros más importantes.

—Lo entiendo. Lo siento, sólo me acostumbraba al sitio...

—¿Busca a alguien en especial?

—No realmente —se apresuró en decir, amontonando las palabras. Los tendones se pusieron de acuerdo para tensárseles al mismo tiempo.

—¿Quiere un consejo? —la joven le miró perpleja. Tenía la boca demasiado pastosa como para pronunciar palabra y el sujeto la inspeccionaba como si pensase que no estaba en sus cabales—. No debería caminar por aquí sin su superior ni de hecho, usando algo como esto —expresó antes de arrebatarle la banda conmemorativa de Konoha que usaba para sujetar su cabello. El shinobi la depositó en su mano y la obligó a cerrarla en puño—. Es como si llevase un cartel luminoso que clámase "Golpéeme fuerte". ¿Lo entiende? No queremos problemas.

La pelirrosa asintió con nerviosismo. Había olvidado ese _pequeño_ incidente en el que casi acaba estrangulada por Kai, uno de los oficiales de la organización, precisamente por lucirla con orgullo. No se explicaba cómo podía haber seguido deambulando con ella, aunque suponía que sentía tal protección estando tan cercana a sus captores que podía permitirse el lujo.

—Goro, adentro, por favor... —se oyó tenuemente desde la puerta contigua.

Sakura no pudo evitar desviar la mirada hacia las nubes esparcidas por aquella gabardina tan familiar. Abrió la boca casi sin darse cuenta, pues jamás habría imaginado que una mujer tan joven y de tanta belleza podría arruinarse la vida formando parte de los miembros más selectos de Akatsuki. Así la delataba su anillo en uno de sus dedos, era parecido al que usaban Itachi y Kisame.

La mujer, de un atípico cabello azulado, la examinó sin demasiado entusiasmo antes de regresar de nuevo al interior de la recámara. Sakura sintió un poco de vergüenza. No le extrañó aquel gesto tan frío teniendo en cuenta que una simple rehén como ella se dignaba a deambular tranquilamente por los pasillos como si no supiera el territorio que pisaba.

Goro, como había averiguado que se llamaba el shinobi, se dirigió a la misma entrada después de dedicarla una sutil reverencia. Quedó un rato pensativa con gesto ceñudo mientras se hacia a la idea de que incluso había malechores con buenos modales.

Los pies de la ninja médico se arrastraron por el lugar hasta que un choque con un mueble la obligó a levantar la cabeza. Una figura de cerámica se balanceó entre sus manos antes de que consiguiera devolverla a su posición sin que se hubiese estrellado en el suelo. Se sacudió las manos del polvo blancuzco que había quedado adherido a sus dedos y olisqueó creyendo percibir el aroma de la pólvora.

Inesperadamente, lo vio a través de una puerta abierta atravesando la recámara de un lado a otro; apenas por el rabillo del ojo aunque muy segura de que no lo confundía.

Por un instante había logrado olvidarse de todo. Inclusive de él. Y, aunque recordó la determinación con la que había decidido enfrentarle, lo cierto es que no lo dudó un segundo cuando echó a correr pasillo atrás como alma que llevaba el diablo.

Lo hizo hasta que le dolieron las piernas, como si en realidad hubiese roto la figura del mueble y deseara que no la hubiesen visto. Se detuvo después de avistar otra silueta conocida. Le alcanzó trazando una sonrisa en su boca jadeante y exhausta antes de que el hombre diera un brinco por el susto.

—¿Qué demonios haces? —gruñó Kisame con molestia. Uno de los enormes rollos que portaba cayó de sus corpulentos brazos y la joven fue rápida de reflejos para interceptarlo.

—Ayudarte, por supuesto.

—¿Es que he hecho algo mal para merecer ese castigo?

—Ah, no digas tonterías. Estoy segura de que me echabas de menos... —se burló, recibiendo inmediatamente una mirada agria. Carraspeó mientras deducía la ocupación del espadachín. Sólo quería una excusa para abandonar aquella zona cuanto antes—. Bien, ¿por dónde empiezo...? ¿Quieres que lleve yo esto? Pues vamos, con prisa.

Kisame parecía demasiado agobiado como para oponer resistencia, aunque retorciera el rostro como si su presencia fuera tan placentera como una patada en los riñones.

No dejó de oírla parlotear de esto y de lo otro. Preguntando quién era o qué hacía cada shinobi con el que se cruzaban e, indagando sobre las diferentes instalaciones por las que pasaban hasta su destino.

Una de las veces, el criminal, hizo alusión a un pasillo en concreto. Le advirtió que si no mantenía la boca cerrada por cinco minutos consecutivos, la haría encerrar allí abajo y colgarla de alguna jaula prendida del techo, aunque... Le sorprendió que no le contestase enfadada y cuando giró la cabeza se dio cuenta de que ella ya no estaba allí.

—¿Ahora hablas solo? —escuchó decir a una voz que nada tenía que ver con la aguda y titilante de cierta chica. Giró la cabeza para encontrar su procedencia—: Creía que tenías que estar en la reunión haciendo... no sé. Lo que lleva ocupándome toda la mañana en tu lugar.

Itachi arqueó una de las cejas al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos por encima del pecho. No era la primera vez que Kisame le hacía una jugarreta de ésas, pero dedujo en su tono de voz que no le gustaría soportar otra más.

—No puedo estar en todos lados. Ese idiota de las bombas me ha obligado a arreglarle algunos asuntos. Luego, he tenido que dar el parte por nuestro retraso y ahora tengo que esconder mis malditos pergaminos antes de que Kakuzu vuelva a intentar vendérselos a los contrabandistas. Por si fuera poco, estoy teniendo que aguantar a esa...

—Kisame, ¿eres un niño? ¿Me van a devolver tus excusas el tiempo que ya he perdido? Bien, pues, deja eso de una vez y acaba tu trabajo antes de que el líder esté de regreso. No necesitamos empeorar nuestra situación más, en vista de lo que nos espera. ¿Tan difícil de entender es eso?

El moreno suspiró agotado apartándose un par de cabellos de la frente. Arrugó la nariz con aire suspicaz y cuando Kisame creyó que iba a exponerle su pensamiento, simplemente le miró con fijeza mientras rodeaba su robusto cuerpo que obstaculizaba el pasillo y, continuó con su camino.

—Me alegro de que estés mejor... —se bufó entre dientes. Tan pronto se volteó, se topó con un rostro sumamente sonriente pegado a sus narices—. Qué demonios... Tú, ¿dónde te habías metido...?

—¿Seguimos? —indicó Sakura con voz melosa.

Kisame había fruncido los labios con molestia antes de mandar a todos al diablo en su mente. Sakura trató de seguir su ritmo a grandes zancadas, aguantando la sonrisa indiferente en sus labios y fingiendo que el temblor en los brazos era a causa del peso de los pergaminos.

Quería desaparecer de allí lo antes posible, pero fue incapaz de seguir adelante sin asegurarse volviendo por última vez la vista atrás.

**::x::x::x::**

Aquello le parecía una verdadera pérdida de tiempo.

Después de todo, se habían molestado en llegar tan a prisa como les fue posible, para sencillamente acabar de brazos cruzados frente a una mesa, configurando planes que no servirían de nada mientras el líder no les diera el visto bueno o teniendo reuniones en las que casi siempre acababa salpicado de sangre por alguna discusión ajena.

Itachi estaba mejor dos días antes. Tenía los mismos asuntos en los que pensar, pero agradecía que la mayoría de las veces Sakura estuviera ahí para distraerlo, mientras él fingía un poco que se molestaba. Ahora ni siquiera podía saludarla.

Se habían topado en un par de ocasiones más, y en todas, había simulado estar ocupada o tener algún contratiempo. Cómo si eso pudiese ser posible estando allí o como si él fuese realmente el tonto que aparentaba no darse cuenta de que le rehuía.

Itachi lo daba por hecho. La situación se le había escapado un _pelín_ de la manos. Pero se habría sentido mucho mejor si al día siguiente ella le hubiese plantado cara para gritarle mil veces lo osado y estúpido que había sido perdiendo el control de aquella manera, en vez de evitarle a toda costa como si se topase con un fantasma. Eso era lo último que se habría esperado de ella.

Vino a darse cuenta de que en realidad, lo único que le ocurría a Sakura es que estaba asustada y, aquello le hacía sentirse más miserable todavía. No era fácil soportar que algo con lo que él se había deleitado tanto, como un beso, estuviese torturando a la persona con la que lo había compartido.

Era una sensación horrible. Horrible de verdad.

Pensaba tan intensamente en ello, que no se percató del golpe seco del libro cuando Konan lo arrojó a su lado. La sala había estado repleta de gente, pero no hubo ningún murmullo que llamase especialmente su atención y los ruidos de las vajillas chocando unas con otras mientras la gente cenaba, tampoco despertaron su apetito.

—Está frío... —dijo Konan tras colocar dos dedos en la taza del muchacho. Itachi elevó la mirada y tensó los labios a modo de saludo. Tenía los pies formando un puente junto al asiento vacío de su lado, pero no creyó necesario corregir su postura—. Y no de unos pocos minutos. Quizás te apetecería perder el tiempo de otra manera —sugirió arrastrándole el grueso volumen.

El moreno ladeó lentamente la cabeza para tratar de entrever el título. Estaba demasiado maltratado, pero podía entenderse a medias.

—Parece bueno...

—Más bien, tremendamente aburrido, pero recordé que los coleccionabas. Lo recuperé antes de que Tobi hiciera saltar la biblioteca de la capital por los aires. Ya lo he hojeado por dentro. Las láminas están intactas.

La joven Akatsuki le vio suspirar y asentir cansadamente mientras aceptaba el obsequio atrayéndolo unos centímetros hacía él. Era lo máximo que esperaba de su parte, tampoco quería ningún 'gracias' a cambio ni que se animase siquiera a echarle un vistazo por cortesía. Lo que sí le molestaba es no poder ignorar eso que sabía que a él le perturbaba.

—¿Algo importante?

—Sabes que no.

—Entonces me sorprende —añadió la ninja, pronunciando con calma—. Nunca pensé que meditarías sobre cosas tan insignificantes.

—Míralo de otro modo. Es tiempo que no te haré perder a ti. Esta vez no he acudido a importunarte, ¿no? Siempre me decías eso.

—Oh, no lo haré —añadió soltando un bufido, siendo consciente de la mirada burlona que él le dedicaba—. Decir cosas como «jamás sentí que fueras una molestia» o «puedes contar conmigo». No es mi estilo, ya lo sabes. Así que ni lo intentes. Aunque todo eso sea verdad.

Konan se inclinó descuidadamente y pareció que en ese corto instante en que sus miradas se cruzaron, estuviesen a punto de no poder aguantar una sonrisa cómplice.

La Akatsuki negó un par de veces con la cabeza y miró a través de las ventanas. Podía ver como todos se preparaban para recogerse en sus respectivas habitaciones —a excepción de los equipos de vigilancia y el resto de tareas de segundo orden—, recordando el motivo por el cual lo había estado buscando.

—¿Quieres que me ocupe yo?

—Tú ya te encargas de bastantes asuntos. Puedo llevar esto hasta el final —respondió él con voz inexpresiva. Konan guardó silencio durante un largo rato.

—No deberías concederle tantos privilegios. Se pasea por aquí como si andase de vacaciones y... Le hace perder seriedad a este sitio. ¿No son de su gusto los calabozos?

—Nunca antes habías cuestionado mi manera de hacer las cosas.

—Y no lo hago. Pero es una sugerencia. Por si acaso.

—Entonces, la tendré en cuenta.

Konan estrechó suficientemente los párpados como para aparentar no estar lo bastante convencida.

—Me imagino que sólo estás siendo compasivo, suponiendo que Pain llegará pronto y probablemente pretenda hacerse cargo de ella. Y, no tengo que recordarte que él es definitivamente de los que no pierden el tiempo con las cosas innecesarias...

La joven giró la cabeza esperando encontrar alguna reacción que jactara la malicia implícita en sus palabras pero, Itachi sólo asintió sutilmente con la cabeza haciéndola sentir decepcionada.

El asesino de cabello largo la vio rodear la enorme mesa con la misma suavidad que si sus pies estuviesen elevados por encima de la espesa alfombra de terciopelo.

Iba a dejar caer su cabeza hacía atrás y a balancearse un rato entre las sillas cuando vio a Konan detenerse de sopetón. Sintió como sus brillantes ojos le miraban de soslayo justo antes de desaparecer y, después de observar la enorme masa de gente que abordó y salió de la puerta a la par, pudo distinguir el llamativo cabello enmarañado y resplandeciente entrando al sitio.

Sakura tropezó con unos de los ninjas. Itachi supuso que ya debía haberlo encontrado antes porque, ambos se intercambiaron una sonrisa y ella se inclinó hacia él amablemente.

Esperó apoyada en la pared que la multitud desalojara la sala. Parecía sentirse bastante contenta por haber acertado con el mejor momento para buscar algo que comer aunque, cuando el lugar se vació y reparó la mirada accidentalmente en el Uchiha, su expresión aparentaba haber perdido del todo el apetito.

Después de un minuto, sólo los dos quedaron en la amplia sala que ahora se tornaba demasiado silenciosa. Sakura oyó las chispas de la chimenea mientras estaba próxima a consumirse. Pero captó el ambiente tan cargado como si las llamas estuviesen danzando en sus narices.

La joven sintió el sudor frío recorriendo su frente mientras se rascaba el cogote con nerviosismo y se le escarpaba la garganta. No le agradaba la idea de abandonar la estancia de forma tan obvia, pero el pie se le fue hacia atrás de forma involuntaria.

El efecto fue inmediato; el crujido de la silla donde el mayor se mecía dejó de oírse.

—Bueno, pues nada... —carraspeó con dificultad—. Me voy a... Ehm, que ya es hora. Bien, entonces, me iré primero y...

—¿Ya no puedes estar a solas conmigo en el mismo cuarto? —aventuró usando un tono tan inquisidor, que la joven notó un escalofrió. Agradeció que no la mirara directamente.

—Yo no... sé de qué estás hablando, la verdad.

—Parecía otra cosa —dijo Itachi y, ella balbuceó algo inteligible antes de que volviera a interrumpirla—. Siéntate y cena.

—Estoy bien así.

—Hazlo —insistió en tono severo.

A Sakura se le tensaron las facciones. Aquella mirada oscura se había volcado sobre ella como si un jarrón de agua fría le hubiese caído del techo. Se acomodó con torpeza en la silla del otro lado de la mesa y trató de hacer lo posible por engullir algo de lo que quedaba en los platillos mientras el moreno bajaba los pies para sentarse adecuadamente y visualizarla.

—Tengo que pedirte algo. Debo retractarme de algunas cosas sobre el otro día —apostilló. Aquello hizo que la kunoichi temblara. Se retorció un poco en el asiento y trató de sacar las palabras para detenerlo, aunque le pilló con la boca llena—. Creo que me tomé algunas libertades... No puedo volver a dejar que se repita eso. No está permitido. Es... —dudó— por tu propio bien.

Sakura notó las tripas arrugándosele como un acordeón. Podía sentirse el rostro acalorado y, Dios sabía que se estaba aferrando al posamanos de la silla para no salir huyendo de allí. Quería evitar la embarazosa situación y quizás actuar como si nada hubiese sucedido pero, pensó que Itachi probablemente no fuera tan cobarde como ella.

—Vas a tener que extralimitar tus paseos. Sé que te prometí otra cosa, pero no puedo mantenerlo. A nadie le gusta tener husmeando por los pasillos a ningún prisionero y, no podría hacer nada por ti si llegases a incordiar a algún rango alto. ¿Lo has entendido?

Sakura parpadeó con insistencia. El joven volvió a recargarse sobre su silla pero la mirada jade le hizo saber que no había captado el fin de la conversación.

—¿Ocurre algo? —añadió Itachi con pasividad.

—No, yo, ehm... Lo comprendo. Claro.

—Me alegra saberlo —quiso volver a relajarse, pero no pudo ni hacer el intento.

—Y no... ¿No hay nada más que quieras decirme?

El moreno flexionó los extremos de las cejas. Sakura tenía los ojos tan abiertos como platos y parecía expectante y aterrorizada por partes iguales. Recordaba a la expresión de los estudiantes justo antes de recibir el boletín de notas.

—En realidad, no.

—De acuerdo, está bien. No importa.

—¿Quieres refrescarme la memoria?

A la joven se le resbalaron los palillos al suelo. Aprovechó que se agachaba a recogerlos para poder dar una enorme bocanada de aire bajo la mesa. Seguidamente, recuperó la compostura pareciendo que cierto tic le temblaba en la ceja.

—Creo que ya tuve bastante... cena por hoy. Dejémoslo así. Buenas noches.

Se pasaba la servilleta con tanta brusquedad por los dedos que parecía querer arrancárselos. Las pupilas se le hundieron sobre su interlocutor como si pretendiera trocearlo y, apenas pudo resistir la tentación de mandarlo al infierno cuando éste le devolvió las buenas noches con una media sonrisa.

Estaba a punto de cruzar el umbral de la puerta cuando se volteó bruscamente y le fulminó, sintiéndose profundamente encolerizada.

—¡Me besaste! —le gritó apuntándole con el dedo.

—¿Perdona?

—¿Por qué deberías hacerme quedar como una loca? Eres tú el que cometió el fallo.

Sus pasos se aceleraron rápidamente e Itachi agradeció que fuese una mesa tan gruesa la que estuviese de por medio.

—No sé que estás diciendo, Sakura, cálmat-...

—¡No me digas que me calme! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan orgulloso? Llevo dos días machacándome la cabeza por tu culpa y tú ni siquiera eres capaz de reconocerlo.

El dedo no dejó de apuntarle inquisidoramente una y otra vez.

—¿Reconocer el qué? —dijo bufando ligeramente. Aquella pasividad la ponía todavía más furiosa.

—Está bien, está bien... —repitió para sí misma mientras tomaba aire y se abanicaba con sus dedos—. La otra noche... En el maldito acantilado...

—Lo recuerdo.

—¿Qué fue eso? —insistió, trabándose la lengua—. No me... No me be-... En fin, ¿no fue un beso? —explicó sintiéndose repentinamente avergonzada.

—Ah...

¡Por fin! Sakura sentía que le sudaban hasta las manos.

La mirada del Akatsuki quedó perdida por unos breves segundos en los que pareció que el acontecimiento le estrellaba en la cabeza como un enorme pedruzco. Su reacción no fue lo que ella había previsto pues, las comisuras de los labios se le curvaron y sintió que ahogaba una profunda carcajada justo cuando ella parecía lo bastante enfurecida como para resquebrajar el respaldo de la silla a la que estaba sujeta.

—¿Eso? Me estás... ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? —mostró con una fina sonrisa que a Sakura se le antojó demasiado desagradable. La joven tragó saliva empezando a notar una inminente sensación de frío mientras aguardaba la explicación—: Te estabas retorciendo en la orilla. Pensé que después de aquel salto y de haber nadado tanto estabas a punto de ahogarte. ¿Te imaginas? Después de todos los inconvenientes que tuvo que soportar la organización hasta traerte aquí. No me lo habrían perdonado. ¿Nunca te enseñaron la reanimación en el colegio? —esbozó, y Sakura notó las palabras brotando de su boca con desprecio.

—Así que estabas... ¿queriendo reanimarme, eh? Es curioso, porque... yo sentía que justamente ibas a arrancarme el aliento —añadió con sorna.

No sabía que más decir. Le costaba darse por vencida, aunque lo medianamente razonable habría sido creer aquello. Así todo le encajaría.

De pronto, se sonrojó.

De un momento a otro empezó a sentirse demasiado dolida. En ese instante no le pareció él, aunque tampoco ella se reconocía. No sabía que hacía tratando de hablar de sentimientos con alguien que jamás había demostrado apreciar nada en su vida.

Itachi se incorporó del asiento. Deslizó el dedo por la pulida superficie de la mesa en tanto que la recorría y se detuvo a su lado notando que ella hacía esfuerzos por no enfrentarse a sus ojos. Tomó una de los rosados mechones de su cabello y jugueteó con él de forma divertida.

—¿Qué habías pensado, Sakura? —le preguntó como si le regocijara la idea. La joven se estremeció sintiendo el cálido aliento en su cuello—. Aunque, si aún no estás convencida del todo, aún puedo demostrarte cuál es la diferencia entre una cosa y la otra.

La pelirrosa le miró con odio. Itachi mantuvo su expresión déspota y hasta parecía que su labios se ensanchaban al advertir los ojos claros a punto de cristalizarse.

—Apártate de mi vista —susurró antes de empujarlo a un lado.

Él la vio alejarse a tropezones al tiempo que subía las manos hasta su cara. Se le removió algo en sus adentros pero sabía que había hecho lo que debía.

Ella no lo entendía, nunca lo entendería. Sí que había algo más importante para él que su orgullo, y sin duda, llevaba su nombre.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

_¡Que no panda el cúnico que lo tenemos todo controlado! * se muerde la lengua para no decir más *._

_Gracias por leer. Y otra vez, feliz Navidad ^^_

_**Shizenai**_


	15. Celos

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_Mi primera actualización del año xD (¡feliz 2012!). Muchas gracias a Antotis, Lizbeth00, Suiseki, Ryukaze-sama y juliana-ch. Todos los comentarios son tenidos en cuenta y agradezco también las ideas y sugerencias que me dan :)_

_Más notas al final. Y ahora..._

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Kishimoto es propietario de Naruto y sus personajes._

* * *

**El valor del silencio**

por _Shizenai_

**Capítulo XV – Celos**

Al día siguiente Sakura pasó el tiempo divagando en torno a Kisame. Estaba pálida como un espectro y ni siquiera se había molestado en cambiar su atuendo de dormir. Aquello facilitaba que todo aquél que se cruzaba con ella se sobresaltara por la impresión.

Incluso para el espadachín resultaba desagradable contemplarla con la mirada perdida, torciendo la boca con enojo y refunfuñando incoherencias en voz baja aunque nadie le hubiese dirigido la palabra. Por lo menos, creía el asesino, no era peor que su usual rostro permanentemente entusiasta e inocente.

Lo acompañó a la entrada al recinto mientras parecía estar interesada en ver cómo terminaba de registrar el nuevo cargamento de explosivos y sellos, aunque en realidad, no le hubiese prestado atención en ningún momento.

La joven se sentía demasiado indispuesta para comer nada pero le había sorprendido que cuando pretendía hacerle compañía a su captor en el comedor, le hubiesen denegado repentinamente el acceso. A Kisame no le desagradó la idea —su lúgubre aura le estaba poniendo nervioso—, aunque encontraba extraño que finalmente su compañero hubiese decidido rebajarle sus condiciones en el refugio.

Sakura se sintió más aislada que nunca. Estuvo tentada de alcanzar la playa, pero no estaba segura de cuánto le permitían o no distanciarse y prefirió no arriesgar. Hacía tiempo que no le importaba nada lo que pudieran imponerle como castigo, pero deseaba evitar el tener que darle explicaciones a Uchiha Idiota-Itachi. Era el último rostro en el mundo con el que le gustaría enfrentarse.

Los tumbos incoordinados la llevaron a una vieja biblioteca o, algo por el estilo. No parecía estar en desuso, pero había demasiadas tandas de libros sin cuidar.

Le echó un vistazo a uno; «Aromas y sabores: recetario para endulzar la vida». Había perdido la contraportada, algunas de las páginas habían sido arrancadas y ni siquiera encontraba conocido el nombre del autor. Pero, era lo más alegre con lo que se había cruzado en todo el día y no vio la razón por la cual no curiosearlo.

En contra de cualquier pronóstico, resultó no ser un libro de recetas. Por el contrario, le pareció más bien un manual de remedios caseros aunque lo encontrase demasiado avanzado para que pudiese ser utilizado por cualquiera. Aquello era muy valioso para dejarlo allí olvidado y ocultándolo con dificultad bajo su camisón, abandonó la recámara en dirección a su cuarto.

Era estúpido sentir que estaba robando. Seguramente, nadie echaría de menos un tomo tan desgastado y siendo la hora del almuerzo, encontraba improbable que nadie pudiese cruzarse en su camino.

Falló del todo en su predicción.

Oyó un graznido a su espalda y tuvo que dejar de arrastrar los pies cuando entendió que se dirigían a ella.

—¿Es que estás sorda? Intenta que me traigan el almuerzo a mi habitación ahora mismo.

Sakura no cambió la inexpresividad de su rostro cuando localizó a dos enormes ninjas de pelo rojizo. Mostraban anchos y brillantes incisivos detrás de una sonrisa desajustada, pero los dos tenían cara de pocos amigos.

—Lo siento. No soy del servicio —respondió secamente antes de darse la vuelta. Acto seguido, escuchó sus voces a menor distancia.

—¿Y crees que eso me importa una mierda, muchacha? Vas a hacer exactamente lo que te he pedido.

—Disculpa, pero no.

El segundo shinobi estalló en carcajadas delante de su compañero y éste pareció repentinamente enfurecido.

Sakura no se movió. El susodicho se había adelantado a feroces zancadas, pero no se vio en la necesidad de retirarse lo más mínimo. Alzó las cejas y se vio forzada a echar la cabeza atrás para alcanzar sus fríos ojos dorados mientras sentía que la saliva le salpicaba en la cara mientras le hablaba.

—Tienes muchas agallas, ¿eh? ¿Qué eres? ¿La princesita del sitio? —se mofó, atisbando con burla su largo camisón blanco—. De manera que, eres un incordio, como dicen. Creí que bastaría con un par de palabritas, pero voy a verme obligado a darte un par de lecciones más serias para que entiendas a quién debes tenerle respeto en este refugio. No sé porqué nadie te ha puesto en tu lugar antes...

Sakura retorció el labio superior. Cuando el ninja encaramó las uñas en sus brazos no parecía que fuese a desprender tanta fuerza, pero entendió en el acto que iba a tener poco que hacer ante un tipo como ése.

La arrastró violentamente hasta lanzarla contra la pared. Resbaló a través de ella y mientras ahogaba un gemido, trató de prestarles la atención que no les había ofrecido desde el comienzo.

A decir verdad, ambos estaban armados hasta los dientes, en mitad de una planta donde realmente no se encontraban habitaciones y, ninguno parecía tener el mayor interés en que le llevasen el almuerzo. Le pareció sospechoso y a tener en cuenta, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en ello al recibir una súbita patada en la rodilla.

El dolor le aturdió los cinco sentidos. Trató de hacer uso de su nada despreciable fuerza, pero el segundo sujeto detuvo su brazo ipso facto.

—No me lo puedo creer... Esto es más grave de lo que pensaba. Tan atrevida como para enseñarme las garras en mi propia casa. ¿Dónde se ha visto otra cosa igual? Este lugar se nos va de las manos, hey. Con sinceridad, ya que estás tan decidida deberías enseñarme qué más sabes hacer, ¿no te parece?

La dejaron incorporarse libremente, aunque uno de ellos la inmovilizó para impedir que pudiera defenderse y esquivar otro nuevo golpe. En una ocasión, la joven consiguió que uno de sus pies descalzos impactara en su mandíbula hasta hacerle temblar los dientes pero, el pasillo era demasiado estrecho y ella estaba en demasiada desventaja como para enfrentarse a dos subordinados de Akatsuki a la vez.

Quiso gritar de dolor, pero supo que al no hacerlo les estaba hiriendo el ego. El basto ninja se dirigió hacia ella cuando la vio escupir sangre en el parqué del suelo. El otro, a un lado, disfrutaba viendo la escena mientras presumía no saber hacer otra cosa más que reírle las gracias a su compañero.

—Oh, no hagas eso —le sugirió, dándole con la puntera de su oscura zapatilla en el vientre—. O voy a hacerte limpiarlo con la lengua, ¿sabes?

El tipo la levantó sujetándola de la muñeca. Hizo un rápido movimiento y Sakura oyó el crujido de sus huesos al resquebrajarse. Después de no haber podido evitar un chillido, dio una patada en el aire y pensó que aquello había sido suficiente porque, el shinobi se apartó enseguida.

Había un tercer ninja allí. Sakura no pudo sonreír al verle, aunque se sintió aliviada. Él parecía mucho más ocupado en reprender a sus compañeros que en socorrerla.

—¿Qué coño haces, Goro? —gritó el pelirrojo acariciando el lugar donde el individuo le había golpeado con ganas.

—¿Y tú, armando todo este escándalo? Si no te largas de aquí ahora mismo voy a dar parte de esto. Imbécil... —prosiguió el hombre vomitando las palabras—. Esta chica es más valiosa para Akatsuki que tu vida. Si vuelvo a verte poniéndole una mano encima, voy a arrancarte los brazos a mordiscos.

El aludido se envalentonó. Habría estado dispuesto a saltar sobre él si su compañero no le hubiese detenido inteligentemente.

—¡Y limpiad esto! —les ordenó antes de que pudieran desaparecer del corredor.

El hombre mantuvo su mirada en las cabezas pelirrojas durante un tiempo antes de bajar los ojos hacia la muchacha.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó doblando las rodillas. Parecía querer sostenerla, pero le daba miedo por donde tocarla—. ¿Crees que tienes algo roto?

—No importa... —señaló Sakura a duras penas—. Puedo encargarme yo misma.

—No seas tonta. Aquí tenemos a quién podrá...

—¡He dicho que no!

Su aguda voz retumbó en los cristales del amplio pasillo. Goro se alejó para tomar un viejo libro que había sido lanzado a varios metros y se acercó para devolvérselo.

—Es tuyo, ¿no? —sabía que no, pero no le importaba.

—L-Lo siento. Gracias... Por ayudarme, quiero decir.

—Es una costumbre que tenga que estar peinando los pasillos por aquí. Hay mucho idiota con el pecho demasiado inflado. Aunque... recuerdo haberte dicho que no deambularas sin tu superior, ¿o no?

—Da igual. No pienso salir de mi habitación —«a ser posible en lo que me queda de vida», añadió mentalmente.

—Como quieras entonces. Pero permíteme, para evitar más percances, que te acompañe hasta allí.

La joven cojeó un poco hasta llegar al cuarto. Puesto que sostenía el libro con la mano sana, Goro tuvo que ayudarla a abrir la puerta, por más que ella insistió en que no necesitaba más ayuda que la de ella misma. Trató de convencerlo contándole que era una ninja especializada en medicina. Aunque cuando se vio a solas en su habitación, no reprimió ningún sollozo arrancado por el puñado de cardenales que recorrían su cuerpo.

Le llevó casi una hora limpiarse las heridas y tratar de vendarse con fuerza la muñeca para que dejara de sentir que se le caería hecha pedazos. Lo había hecho usando el mismo camisón blanco que llevaba puesto; después de todo, ya se había manchado de motas de sangre y no le servía para nada.

Las cálidas gotas de la ducha aliviaron su maltratada piel y, al salir de allí, aunque quería apartarse el incidente de la mente leyendo el libro, no pudo evitar caer rendida en el colchón.

Esperaba que después de aquel imprescindible descanso pudiera ver las cosas de otra manera...

**::x::x::x::**

Konan salió del espumoso baño con aire renovado.

No llevaba una toalla que cubriera su cuerpo desnudo, pero no le importó que las gotas que resbalaban de él pudieran empapar el suelo de su espaciosa habitación.

Mientras desenredaba sus brillantes cabellos, echó una mirada a la puerta entreabierta a través del espejo de su tocador. Era como si esperara que alguien pudiese visitarla en cualquier momento.

Poco tiempos después oyó un aleteo; el ulular de un pequeño pájaro de papel que picó en el cristal de su ventana pretendiendo que le abriera. La extraña invocación se posó entre las palmas de las manos de su dueña y ésta, desplegó el papel lentamente hasta poder leer el contenido del mensaje. Un minuto más tarde, lo arrugó con rabia haciendo que su refinada expresión se tornara espeluznante.

Los minutos se sucedieron y un nuevo ruido de pasos le devolvió una imperceptible sonrisa. Aunque sabía sin asomarse a ver, que no era la persona que esperaba, la sorpresa no hizo más que inflarla de gozo.

Konan se acercó a su cama para tomar el sedoso kimono de color azul y acomodarlo a su figura. Era consciente de que estaba siendo observada, pero no sintió ningún pudor al ser descubierta en esas tesituras. Después, se retiró con detenimiento a su tocador mientras alcanzaba un hermoso broche de papel con forma de rosa.

—¿Podrías ayudarme a ponérmelo? —preguntó suavemente.

—No pretendía... Sólo estoy de paso. Disculpa.

—Entra. Por favor.

Oyó el renquear de sus pasos mientras cruzaba la puerta: Sakura abordó la habitación sintiéndose tremendamente incómoda. Sin duda, era la recámara más distinta de las que había visto hasta el momento; con las paredes pintadas de un rosa que le recordaba a su casa y un toque a perfume casi delirante.

—¿Te has perdido? —oyó decir a la mujer. Tuvo que aplazar la disimulada inspección.

—No. Bueno, no lo sé. Sólo estaba tratando de estirar las piernas. Creo que llevo demasiadas horas durmiendo.

La Akatsuki levantó el broche. Sakura aguantó un mohín de dolor al tener que presionar el cierre con su mano adolorida. Tomó también el cepillo dorado y peinó los cabellos de la asesina mientras miraba su rostro en el reflejo del espejo.

Aquella debía ser la mujer más hermosa que había visto nunca. Sin su maquillaje parecía aún más cautivadora y se sintió poco femenina estando tan cerca de ella.

—Pareces estar herida... —añadió casi melodiosamente. La aludida tuvo que esquivar su rencorosa mirada para dejar de sentirse tan tensa.

—No creo que sea importante.

—Debió ser duro para ti —dijo de repente—. Una niña tan joven teniendo que permanecer al lado de asesinos con tan poca delicadeza...

Sakura no pasó por alto el énfasis que le otorgó a la palabra «niña». Iba a decirle que ella resultaba ser una kunoichi con bastante experiencia, pero se habría sentido ridícula. Al menos delante de cualquiera que perteneciera a la banda y que seguramente, tendría muchas más historias remotas que contar que ella.

—Tú pareces llevarlo bien —comentó Sakura con cautela y, supo que había sido demasiado osada al notar una fugaz mueca de desprecio—. No he dicho nada. Perdón.

—Mi caso es distinto. Las cosas no se ven igual dependiendo de en qué bando estés.

—Es cierto.

—¿Sigues estando en el mismo?

Le tembló el cepillo entre las manos. Estaba haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos por no tirar de uno solo de sus cabellos pero, sintió que cada dedo se le engarrotaba de repente.

—Por supuesto.

—Qué interesante. Habría jurado que habías desconectado del mundo al que perteneces.

Sakura no replicó, aunque para ello tuviera que morderse la lengua. Un olor a bollos calientes le llegó imperceptiblemente y fue incapaz de no recorrer la habitación hasta encontrarlos.

—Toma uno, no me importa. Me imagino que te está matando de hambre. Tienes que haberlo hecho muy mal para que definitivamente te esté tratando de esta forma. Pero no te preocupes. Él suele actuar así con sus tareas —Sakura tosió. Ni quiera se había referido a ella como una 'prisionera' más y del montón.

Supo que había buscado intencionadamente cruzar sus ojos. Parecía muy deseosa de que supiera con certeza cuál era obviamente la persona de quien le estaba hablando.

—Pronto se habrá olvidado de ti, no te desesperes. No tendrás que soportar esta situación por mucho tiempo. En cuanto eso suceda, podrás volver a rondar por ahí sin que ni siquiera lo sospeche. Las misiones siempre nos van y nos vienen. Confía en mí. Gracias —añadió después de ver finalmente su adorno coronando su cabeza.

Konan se giró sobre la silla y advirtió la mirada jade rebuscando entre sus cosas. Le brillaban los ojos como a la niña que descubre el maquillaje y los tacones en el cajón de su madre. No pudo aguantarse un bufido; la muchacha debía haber pasado tanto tiempo privada de los caprichos femeninos, que posaba su mirada en ellos con más apetito que en los bollos.

—Puedes quedártelo —aseguró refiriéndose a un vestido que observaba con detenimiento; nada hacía creer que el ofrecimiento se hiciese con gusto.

—Oh, no. Me sentiría fuera de lugar. Además, tiene que quedarme horrible...

—Entonces, llévate un broche. Te aseguro que te hace falta. Puede que el papel parezca frágil, pero no encontrarás en el mundo un material más fuerte que éste. Tómalo como un agradecimiento por tu, sin ninguna duda, valioso y limitado tiempo.

Quiso negarse. Sus manos se agitaron con nerviosismo, pero la mayor la obligó a tomar asiento frente al espejo y no pudo hacer nada cuando quiso colocarle el adorno con forma entre-largada.

Si iba a llegar el momento de salir de allí, Sakura no lo veía venir. Le recordaba a la típica escena de Ino y ella justo cuando estaban a punto de acudir a algún evento en Konoha, cuando ambas se arreglaban mutuamente. Sólo que esta vez, y por razones obvias, presentía que no se había topado con nadie que tuviese tantas ganas de estrangularla. Y de estrangularla en serio, nada que ver con la palabrería soez de su rubia amiga.

La sensación de peligro la hizo pensar de nuevo en el Uchiha y creyó, por la expresión recia de Konan, que le había conseguido leer el pensamiento. Muy, muy adentro.

—¿Le quieres?

—¿Y-Yo? —y continuó después de atragantarse con su propia saliva—: No sé de qué me hablas.

Un _casual_ jalón en uno de los mechones de su pelo rosa la obligó a ahogar un quejido.

—Es una ilusión —insistió con severidad la más alta—. Nada de lo que sientes es verdad.

—Tú no sabes nada de mí —respondió rápidamente, sorprendiéndose a sí misma de su valentía.

—Pero le conozco bastante bien a él y sé exactamente el modo en que maneja las cosas. He visto demasiado y demasiadas veces. No eres la primera prisionera a la que trae aquí, ¿sabes? Y en efecto, tampoco serás la última.

—Entonces no tendrías por qué preocuparte —añadió con mofa.

La Akatsuki apretó sus dientes con rabia. No había dejado de peinar su cabello, pero parecía estar haciendo esfuerzos por no arrancárselo de cuajo.

—Bueno, qué más da... Sólo fue un _beso_ y tú sigues siendo una cría. Piénsalo, ¿cómo si no se te habría pasado por la cabeza que quizás podrías interesarle? Es tan insultante ver la facilidad con la que te manipula... Me extraña que precisamente una nativa de Konoha haya olvidado quién es él y lo que os hizo.

—Yo nunca pensé que... ¿Cómo sabes _eso_? —se interrumpió a sí misma con voz temblorosa.

—¿De qué otra forma podría saberlo? —sonrió.

Sakura se sintió ridícula. Pensó en lo divertido que debió ser para la asesina el relato de Itachi acerca de lo sucedido en el acantilado y la errónea interpretación que le dio ella.

—Has sido tú, ¿verdad? —dijo de pronto. Sus manos se cerraron tanto que sintió el dolor de clavarse las uñas—. Tú has hecho que esos dos idiotas me agrediesen en el pasillo y también la que ha ordenado que me cesen en todo el refugio.

Konan dejó los ojos en blanco antes de tirar fuertemente de sus cabellos y colocar la barbilla en su hombro. Prefería admirar la perspectiva de su garganta desprotegida en el espejo.

—No seas estúpida, tú no eres tan importarte. No tienes ni idea de quiénes somos en realidad ni de la importancia de lo que estamos haciendo. Yo no me uní a Akatsuki, nací con él y obré para dar vida a lo que representa. No puedo permitir que uno de nuestros mejores hombres ande perdiendo el tiempo con tonterías cuando nos hace falta tanta constancia. ¿Crees que una simple adolescente puede estorbar el sueño de _Pain_? Entonces, es que no te haces a la idea de lo que soy capaz de hacer por proteger lo que es más preciado para mí, incluso más que mi propia vida... —aseguró con expresión felina. Se apartó con desdén de su lado y le sujetó el mentón levantándole la cabeza para visualizarla desde arriba—. Ahora sí. Te ha quedado perfecto. En realidad tienes un pelo precioso. Y si me disculpas, tengo una encuentro pendiente.

Sakura abandonó la habitación con el desagradable pensamiento de haber preferido no nacer nunca. Cuando llegó a su cuarto aún tenía la respiración agitada y los puños forzosamente apretados. Se enjuagó fuertemente el rostro en el lavabo y apenas notó el adorno con el que la Akatsuki le había recogido el cabello cuando vio su perturbado reflejo.

«Tengo que verle», pero aquello no fue un pensamiento, sino una necesidad. Después de haber escuchado a Konan poniéndola en su sitio y expresando profundos objetivos para Akatsuki, mucho más allá de su entendimiento, le pareció la idea más loca del mundo, pero no pudo evitarlo.

No tenía excusa con la que presentarse ante él. No quería parecerle tan débil, pero se sentía exactamente de esa manera; delicada como las figuras de origami que Konan entretejía a placer.

De pronto, recordó las bolsitas que había llevado consigo al refugio y, cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya estaba allí. Dudó unos segundos antes de tocar la barnizada puerta de manera pero se asombró cuando él la invitó a pasar como si la estuviese esperando.

Sólo con entrar en aquel cuarto se sintió diferente.

Sakura podía percibir el perfume del Uchiha en el aire aunque él no estaba en su campo de visión. Vio sus cosas encima de la pequeña mesa y un par de gabardinas dobladas en un estante de aluminio, que compartía sitio con docenas de libros de ilustraciones. Poco después, oyó su voz procedente del cuarto de baño apostado a un lado, con la puerta ligeramente abierta.

—Has tardado bastante —le escuchó decir desde el otro lado de la puerta. Su voz se entremezclaba con el sonido de un grifo abierto—. Empezaba a impacientarme, ¿no crees?

—Después de lo que dijiste ayer no pensé que tendrías tantas ganas de volver a verme —dijo con ironía.

Itachi apartó la puerta de inmediato. Tenía puesta ropa bastante casual, que sugería que probablemente acababa de tomar una ducha. Su larga melena oscura no estaba sujeta a su usual coleta y las finas hebras caían alrededor de sus hombros descuidadamente. Apoyó un brazo sobre el umbral de la puerta y terminó de secarse la espuma de afeitar que aún quedaba en su rostro.

Sakura lo encontró más atractivo que nunca aunque, por la expresión atónita de su cara, el más sorprendido resultó ser él.

—Supongo que es verdad —añadió la kunoichi con una sonrisa amarga, mirando a su alrededor sin verdadero interés. Quería adelantarse a un inminente «¿qué haces tú aquí?»—. Siento que tengas que quedarte un poco más esperando por esa otra persona, pero no te tomaré mucho tiempo.

La joven se acercó a la mesa tratando de disimular la dificultad que sentía al caminar. Abrió la pequeña bolsa y extrajo un par de pequeñas cajitas que depositó en la superficie de madera, notando la mirada oscura clavada en su nuca.

—Es todo lo que queda de la medicina. No sabía si conservabas todavía la anterior. Y a mí no me sirve de nada en mi... en ese cuarto.

Tuvo que armarse de valor para mirarle a los ojos. Verle la hizo sentir demasiado apenada. Presentía que Itachi estaba pensando en muchas cosas en ese momento, pero estaba tan estático que no creyó que fuera a dirigirle la palabra.

—Seguramente no tendría que haber venido hasta aquí —continuó, con una sonrisa nerviosa que luchaba por desvanecerse—. Yo... No estoy segura de cómo debería decirlo pero, siento haberme metido dónde no me llamaban. Creo que lo entiendo. Ahora sí. Que tengas... muy buena noche.

Les costaba mantenerse en pie a su lado teniendo que controlar todos sus confusos pensamientos y alguna que otra sensación muy parecida a los celos. Aquello fue lo único medianamente coherente que pudo plasmar en palabras antes de agarrar la puerta y desaparecer tras un golpe exorbitantemente fuerte.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

_Dudé en el título para este chap. Tenía otro más acorde para Konan. Se me hizo un poco complicado dar a entender qué es lo más preciado para ella, pero en la medida de lo posible, quise que fuera fiel a su personalidad y creo que Konan sin su devoción por Pain, Nagato o Yahiko, no es ella. Ahora bien, el cómo llegó a ser especial la relación entre ella e Itachi en este fic, eso ya es otra cosa bien distinta que dejo a la imaginación y a lo que prefieran creer... * sonrisa perversa *_

_Por cierto, estamos llegando a un punto en el que tenemos que decidir si subimos el rating de este fic por cítrico (xD)._

_Bueno, es todo. Suerte por doquier._

_¡Que estén bien!_

_**Shizenai**_


	16. Evanescente

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_Saludos :) ¿Qué tal? Gracias por la paciencia y por leer, y gracias a Lizbeth00, Whityland, Antotis, Suiseki, MonoChronus, Ryukaze-sama y juliana-ch por los apreciados comentarios._

_Este chap es algo así como... "La gota que colma el vaso y vuelca hasta lo que está más oculto en el fondo". Y si no, ya me dirán xD_

_**Disclaimer:** La obra original y sus personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi. El resto del fic es pura ficción._

* * *

**El valor del silencio**

por _Shizenai_

**Capítulo XVI - Evanescente**

Aún no sabía si el lugar había quedado casualmente sumido en un mutismo espontáneo o que su respiración se estaba volviendo más ruidosa que de costumbre. Forzaba su maltratada rodilla a moverse con más rapidez de la necesaria y suponía que la mezcla de rabia e indefensión que sentía, tenían algo que ver también con su inhóspito estado de celos.

Ni siquiera podía echarle las culpas a él. Itachi nunca dejó de ser quien era. Ella había sido la tonta, la que había actuado egoístamente pensando que tal vez podría cambiar las cosas. Pero, _¿qué cosas? _No se había propuesto nada desde el principio y sólo por dejarse llevar por sus tontas emociones había acabado así de dolida.

Había dado tal portazo al salir de la habitación del chico, que el sonido aún retumbaba dentro de su cabeza. Notaba que le faltaba el aire y ver las ventanas de todo aquel interminable pasillo completamente cerradas, la llevaba a creer que sufría claustrofobia.

Estaba tratando de abrir una con muy poca paciencia. El pequeño pomo de bronce parecía haberse quedado atascado por el desuso y juró que si no lograba que cediera en los segundos siguientes, le arrearía un puñetazo al cristal. Afortunadamente, la ventana se abrió ante su forcejeo, y tan pronto como lo hizo, volvió a deslizarse por la presión de otra mano más grande y pálida que la suya: percibió enseguida una respiración a su espalda.

—¿Me puedes explicar qué ha sido eso de hace un momento?

—Nada. Un mal día lo tiene cualquiera... —respondió la joven con intencionado sarcasmo.

Sakura apartó de su camino a Uchiha Itachi con un codazo, aunque por más que se esforzó en aumentar la distancia, la molesta cojera no la permitió ser rival para él.

—¿Quién te ha hecho eso? —insistió con dureza.

—Nadie. ¿No es obvio que me he tropezado? Además, qué te importa. Tienes mejores asuntos que atender.

—Espera...

El pelinegro la obligó a voltearse tomándola de la mano. Estaba enfadado por algún motivo pero, no tanto como para haberle apretado tan bruscamente la muñeca, y sin embargo, la chica sollozó de dolor.

—¿Y de cuántos tropiezos estamos hablando exactamente? —repuso lanzándole una mirada reprobadora—. Has hecho... ¿Has hecho algo innecesario para que te hayan tratado así?

—¡Usualmente hago muchas cosas innecesarias! Probablemente haya sido por eso.

—Deja de actuar así. No estoy tratando de echarte la culpa.

La joven se zafó de su agarre. Estaba tan resentida que le dolía el entrecejo de tanto arrugarlo y le importó bastante poco lo determinante que pareciera aquella mirada ceniza mientras brillaba de incertidumbre e impaciencia: era lo más claro que podía entrever ante la total oscuridad en el pasillo, parcialmente iluminado por la luz de la luna que se colaba entre las múltiples ventanas.

—¿Me lo vas a contar? ¿O te lo sonsaco por las malas?

—¿Vas a golpearme? —masculló rápidamente. Estaba roja de furia e hiperventilaba a una velocidad que hacía creíble que fuese a echar humo por las orejas.

—Sabes que no me refie-...

—Porque si lo vas a hacer puedes ponerte a la cola. ¡Se ha vuelto...

—Sakura —insistió, tratando que dejara de revolotear sus manos delante de sus narices.

—... el maldito hobby de tus amiguitas!

—¿Konan? —esbozó confusamente después de un rato.

«Amiguitos... Dije amiguitos, ¿no?», se repitió para sí misma al tiempo que ponía cara de enajenada, como si le hubiese soltado de repente un nombre al que no asociaba con nadie.

Konan resultaba ser la única presencia femenina más competente, pero ella se había cuidado bien de no delatarla. No le apetecía incrementar sus problemas. «¡He dicho amiguitos!», insistió, esta vez, con miedo ante la duda. Luego, reparó en la mirada del chico apuntando al broche de papel que la delataba sobre el pelo y trató de ocultarlo con su mano para desviar su atención.

—Me da igual. No quiero verte ni quiero hablar contigo. ¡No quiero hablar con nadie más por hoy! ¿Es mucho pedir?

—Estás sacando las cosas de quicio...

—¿Y qué vas a decirme, qué vas a hacerme...? ¿Castigarme sin cena? ¿Regañarme como a una niña?

—No, pero te estás comportando como una —se apresuró en añadir antes de que volviera a interrumpirle.

—Preocúpate de tus propios asuntos, oh, gran señor adulto —Sakura teatralizó las palabras antes de mascullar—: Demasiado ocupado para nada más que tú...

Ni siquiera había movido los labios al refunfuñar aquello, pero Itachi lo entendió como si le hubiese gritado en el oído. Se llevó una mano a la cintura y observó con gesto ceñudo la indignación con que la joven se alejaba.

—¿Y qué es lo que quieres? ¿Una disculpa? Porque no lo voy a hacer...

—Por supuesto que no lo vas a hacer. Eres un maldito cínico —aclamó volviendo un poco el rostro. Había empezado a oír su voz algo más lejana. Supuso que ya no pretendería seguirla por lo que la sensación de ingravidez fue nefasta al detenerse y encontrar que casi era arrollada por el muchacho. Éste fue rápido al sostenerla y ella ahogó un quejido al notar la presión en alguna nueva herida que acababa de descubrirse—. ¡Que no me toques! ¡Estoy bien!

—Eres una cabezota...

—¡Y tú un imbécil!

—Oye, llegados a este punto, no me estás dejando muchas opciones.

—Ni te me acerques...

Habló inesperadamente en tono muy bajo. Sus ojos jade parecían reforzar la idea de que era una amenaza, pero parecía que le abrumaba el miedo y que realmente se trataba de una súplica. Fue muy tarde en cualquier caso. Itachi esquivó sus furiosos manotazos al aire y se inclinó para sujetarle las piernas y cargarla en el hombro cual saco, con una facilidad que insultaba.

—¡Suéltame! Maldita sea, ¡bájame ahora mismo! ¿Qué te crees... qué te...? ¡Gritaré! ¡Te juro que gritaré como nunca hasta despertar a todos!

Se retorció como un viscoso pez en sus manos. Empezó a maullar de forma ensordecedora y no dejó de golpearle la espalda mientras sentía que la sangre le llegaba a la cabeza.

Al subir la primera tanda de escaleras y virar la esquina, Itachi vislumbró una enorme sombra oscura. Era Kisame; se quedó petrificado en el pasillo como si estuviese viendo un cerdo con alas cruzando el cielo veraniego, cuando en realidad, distinguía a su compañero cargando a la odiosa niña mientras ésta le daba jalones en sus largos cabellos negros.

—Kisame, espérame en mi habitación. Tardo un minuto —creyó haberle entendido. No estaba seguro del todo porque escuchaba de fondo el chirriante «¡Te odio! ¡Os odio a todos!» de la muchacha que transportaba.

Poco tiempo después, el Akatsuki abordó la señalada habitación, aliviado; el escándalo de la muchacha se ahogó un poco al cerrar la puerta con el talón del pie y tuvo que dar un codazo al interruptor para prender las chispeante luz de la lamparilla.

Quiso liberarla con suavidad, pero el revuelo de la joven le obligó a sostenerse también sobre la cama cuando pretendía depositarla en ella. Era como tratar de contener los zarpazos de un tigre rabioso e Itachi empezaba a sentir que el sudor le recorría tímidamente la frente.

—Estás histérica, ¿lo sabías? Vas a arrepentirte mucho de esto cuando se te pase en un rato... —le dijo, y justo cuando creyó que uno de sus arañazos conseguiría rozarle el rostro, logró enroscar sus manos alrededor de sus muñecas—. Bien, mejor así. ¿Podemos hablar ya?

La aludida volteó el rostro. Esperaba encontrar algo interesante en la pared que la engatusara porque ya conocía de sobra la persuasión de Itachi. La había usado en el bosque el día que le presentó su fármaco y por ende, sabía que en ese aspecto el muchacho era como un basilisco; si le mirabas fijamente a los ojos, estabas perdido.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —Itachi pronunció con voz queda, ignorando el «nada» que había obtenido automáticamente por respuesta—, ¿cuándo?

—Oh, el problema..., —comenzó a decir con resentimiento— viene desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿no crees? Pero ya he perdido la cuenta de cuánto llevo secuestrada.

—Que lo estés, no quiera decir que cualquiera pueda tratarte como se le antoje. No sin mi consentimiento.

—¿Eso es lo que te molesta? —se apresuró a decir, e Itachi comprendió que había sido una estupidez añadir aquello último—. Además, no ha ocurrido nada grave y aunque sucediera no me importaría. Sé cual es mi posición estando aquí, me lo han recordado hoy un par de veces, ¿sabes? Y tampoco me nace ir suplicándote compasión. No soy tan patética... Aunque sólo sea por no darte ese gusto.

Itachi frunció el ceño. Empezaba a creer que a él también se le estaba yendo la cabeza, porque no sabía con garantía si estaba más enfadado que ofendido, o conmocionado porque a la joven empezaban a enrojecérsele los ojos de aguantar aquella emoción que solía culminar en lágrimas.

No le dijo nada. Tenía que asegurarse y simplemente se movió obedeciendo a la orden directa de su cerebro.

—¿Q-Qué haces? ¿Qué...?

Se cuidó de apresarle las muñecas con suavidad por encima de su cabeza. Bajó su mano libre hasta su cintura y sin pensárselo dos veces, destapó ligeramente el costado de la muchacha; Sakura corto al acto su respiración al notar aquellas yemas rozándole el vientre.

Ya no había dudas.

Itachi ladeó la cabeza para ver los amorfos tintes amoratados sobre la piel de la pelirrosa. Subían esparcidos desde su cadera y mucho más allá de donde se atrevía a indagar. Frustrado, le devolvió la mirada, aunque la encontró demasiado avergonzada como para admitir lo evidente: por irrisorio que pareciera, no había habido tropezones por hoy.

—¿Satisfecho?

—Deja de insinuar que esto me divierte. Yo no soy así.

—En realidad, no sé quién eres —Itachi parpadeó como si le hubiese tomado con la guardia baja. Ella le lanzó una mirada fría y no supo porqué aquel gesto llegó a dolerle tanto.

—No... me tengas miedo. Esto... Nunca. Yo no lo apruebo —le aseguró, notando que se le atoraban las palabras en la garganta y que no le había parecido lo suficientemente convincente—. No salgas mañana de aquí. Bajo ninguna circunstancia.

—Entendido.

—No es una orden —exclamó exasperado. Se despegó de su lado para sentarse en el borde de la cama y rebuscó en algún punto en sus manos mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro—. Te lo estoy pidiendo por favor. Mañana hay algo muy importante que debo hacer. No sé cuánto tiempo va a ocuparme...

Ella no le contestó, aunque pudiese ser sencillo interpretar su silencio. Un gesto de soslayo se cerneó sobre su rostro, y el pelinegro encontró que, aunque seguía tan enfadada como segundos antes, su expresión se iba recomponiendo hasta tornársele un mero mohín infantil.

—¿Me lo prometes?

—No.

—Haré como si no lo hubiese oído. Voy a regresar. Ya he hecho esperar a Kisame más de lo que yo lo hice por él. Y ya hace rato que deberíamos haber partido.

Cuando Itachi alcanzó la puerta, Sakura ya le había dado la espalda mientras mordía furiosamente una de las sábanas de su cama. Se esforzó por mantenerse en silencio, pero no pudo dejar escapar aquel pensamiento con un matiz de decepción.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se lo contaste a ella? Konan sabe qué pasó en el acantilado ¿No te pareció que ya me sentía lo bastante humillada con sólo haberme confundido delante de ti?

—Si es ésa la razón por la que estás tan irascible, deberías olvidarlo. El _único_ que sabe lo que sucedió allí, soy yo.

Aquello la aturdió un poco. ¿Por qué Itachi iba a mencionarse sólo a sí mismo, cuando era obvio que allí habían estado los dos?

—Y ahora trata de dormir. Ponte a _contar ranitas_ o algo así. Descansa un poco, ¿quieres?

Sakura se volteó de inmediato, pero lo único que alcanzó a ver antes de tener aquel espantoso sueño, fue su oscura silueta mientras apagaba el interruptor de la luz y hacía crujir la puerta antes de hacerla deslizar con delicadeza.

**::x::x::x::**

No llegó a imaginar que después de todas las alteraciones que había tenido que padecer durante el día, llegaría en realidad a conciliar el sueño tan fácilmente, pero había varias razones por las que Sakura sabía que estaba soñando.

La primera es que reconoció enseguida el amplio y despejado cielo celeste de Konoha. La segunda, que estaba en medio del recreo de su antigua escuela en la niñez. Y la tercera, que los pies le colgaban del columpio con forma de tableta en el que se estaba balanceando.

Miró sus manos después de estirar sus dedos y encontró que eran pequeñas y esponjaditas. No había en ellas rastro de las cicatrices ganadas en luchas y después de examinar el resto de su cuerpo, cayó en la cuenta de que era una pequeña niña.

No le dio mayor importancia. Era divertido soñar con algo así. Su largo cabello rosado se enmarañaba alrededor de su cuello mientras trataba de impulsarse con más fuerza sobre el columpio. Podía sentir la libertad de no tener ni una sola preocupación más allá de la de llevar una diadema más hermosa que la de su amiga Ino.

La vio correr de un lado a otro del enorme recreo antes de que una nueva visión capturase del todo sus cinco sentidos.

Allí estaba él, con su rebelde y puntiagudo cabello oscuro y la mirada tan brillante como dos perlas negras. No era difícil apreciar que su elegancia destacaba por encima de la del resto de sus compañeros y parecía el único capaz de cargar con orgullo el emblema del clan que llevaba estampado sobre la espalda.

Sasuke se percató un instante de su indiscreta mirada y, después de hacerla enrojecer un poco con un sutil gesto, continuó con su camino sin más interés.

Sakura oyó su propio suspiro. Iba a continuar siguiéndole con los ojos cuando atisbó el cuaderno que había resbalado de la mochila del muchacho.

Dio un salto del balancín y se apresuró en recogerlo. No quería que ningún estúpido llegara a pisotear las pertenencias del joven y aunque quiso devolvérselo de inmediato, oyó a su espalda la particular voz de su maestro.

—Sakura, ¿qué haces aquí? —quiso saber Iruka con el ceño ligeramente fruncido—. ¿No era tu turno hoy? Tienes que limpiar la clase, ¿ya no te acuerdas?

—Pero yo... Tengo que devolver...

—Hazlo antes de que termine el horario del recreo o tendrás que ponerte con ello después, de igual manera.

—Está bien, está bien...

Eso sí que le sonaba. Iruka les obligaba a diario a recoger por ellos mismos los destrozos que ocasionaban. Ella recordó lo mucho que odiaba hacerlo pues, por alguna extraña circunstancia, siempre que llegaba su turno coincidía con el día que había más alboroto en el aula.

Tal y cómo suponía, tuvo que esperar a que terminasen las clases para empezar con las labores y, aunque Uzumaki Naruto se ofreció muy entusiasmado a desempeñar la tarea en su lugar —después de una descarada sonrisa pícara—, nada consiguió persuadir al chunnin de castaña y revoltosa coleta.

No era tan tarde, pero ya había anochecido cuando terminó de arreglarlo todo. Pensó en que nunca había tenido tantas ganas de regresar a su casa, pero recordó súbitamente que llevaba guardado en su propia maleta un tesoro: el cuaderno de apuntes de Uchiha Sasuke.

Brincó alegremente por la polvoreada acera de la aldea. Tenía una excusa para llegar tarde a casa y se le hizo demasiado apetecible la oportunidad de poder visitar por primera vez la mansión del chico con el que toda la escuela fantaseaba.

Se le hizo extraño. Nunca había paseado por aquella zona y aunque el solo hecho de tratarse del territorio del clan más afamado de los alrededores le infundía respeto en exceso, no dejó de inquietarle aquel silencio sepulcral.

Después de adentrarse lo suficiente le pareció que el haberse perdido resultaba bastante obvio. No tenía ni idea de dónde exactamente vivía su compañero de clase y lo mejor era que no encontró un solo alma a su alrededor que pudiera orientarla.

Caminó en círculos por largos minutos hasta sentir la inevitable desazón y el miedo. No era más que una niña perdida.

Por aquel entonces tenía bastante facilidad para llorar. Sakura no solía demorarse mucho en tirar la toalla y, justo cuando estaba a punto de estallar en llanto, llegó a sus oídos otro sollozo.

Parpadeó asombrada ante la oscuridad y sus ojos se dispararon con rapidez hacia el grueso tronco de un árbol. La luz de la enorme luna redonda le dio de lleno y pudo entrever una silueta agazapada a su lado.

Llegó con calma hacia el lugar y colocándose graciosamente el dedo índice en uno de sus mofletes, se inclinó para entrever al sujeto.

—¿Sasuke? —musitó, apreciando que una inevitable sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara.

El susodicho elevó lentamente la mirada. Detrás de los negros mechones que se esparcían por su frente, atisbó una mirada tan oscura como el abismo y, hasta no haberse acostumbrado del todo a la falta de luz, no se dio cuenta de que se equivocaba de persona.

—Oh, lo siento... —añadió con timidez—. ¿Te estás escondiendo? ¿Estás jugando? —dijo animada ante la idea de encontrar al resto de sus amigos esparcidos por los alrededores.

El aludido la miró con incertidumbre. Le sorprendía que una niña tan pequeña no se hubiese asustado ante su presencia, pero imaginó que la oscuridad —y el hecho de que no disponía de una vista tan extraordinaria como la de un Uchiha— le impedía vislumbrar la sangre que manchaba su uniforme y su piel.

—¿No estás asustada?

—No... —respondió inocentemente. Lo dijo con tal naturalidad que le pareció la cosa más obvia—. Ahora estás tú. Antes estaba sola. El pueblo parece estar dormido...

Dio un ligero vistazo a su alrededor, verdaderamente extrañada de no encontrar a ningún habitante por allí cerca y acto seguido, volvió a reparar en la expresión del muchacho. De pronto, sintió que su pequeño corazón se le encogía bajo el pecho.

—¿Estabas llorando? —inquirió con una mezcla de curiosidad y sorpresa, aunque en un tono muy cariñoso. Por alguna razón el individuo se le hacía familiar y le caía bien.

El muchacho se sintió inesperadamente incómodo y antes de que pudiera optar por incorporarse, encontró a la niña acercándose con tiernos saltitos hacia él. Sus pequeñas y cálidas manos rodearon sus humedecidas mejillas y se mantuvo en aquella posición mientras sus ojos jade se cristalizaban y le miraban con dulzura.

—No llores... —musitó con dificultad—. Tienes unos ojos bonitos. Te pareces mucho a él...

Quizás fue por puro reflejo, pero Sakura vio como el muchacho apresaba su manita contra su rostro. Debía de servirle de consuelo ante el frío que comenzaba a irradiar la noche. Su manita libre extrajo de su bolsa un cuaderno y se dio cuenta que el joven reaccionó ante él. Igual que si lo hubiese visto ya antes.

—Es de mi amigo. Bueno, eso creo, aunque me parece que él aún no sabe que lo somos. Tengo que entregárselo. No lo he mirado, pero deben estar todas las lecciones. En realidad, lo miré un poquito. Sólo están las de hoy. Pero seguro que las necesita. En la última página había algo bastante bonito escrito. No esperaba que fuese dirigido a mí, era para un tal... ¿Hiachi? O algo así. No importa, será alguno de sus ídolos de comics. Puede que algún día consiga que me dedique algo a mí también. Tengo que darle el cuaderno enseguida...

—Oh, no puedes hacerlo ahora. Sasuke tiene otros asuntos que atender. Si quieres, yo se lo daré en tu lugar.

—¿Cómo sabías que era para él? —le preguntó fascinada. El joven sonrió ante tanta inocencia.

—Yo soy un poco... brujo —dijo guiñándole un ojo.

—¡¿En serio? —gritó a vivo pulmón. El chico le sujetó ambas manos y siseó sutilmente para que guardara silencio.

—Pero no puedes contárselo a nadie. Es un secreto. Un secreto mágico. Mírame a mí —esbozó. Sakura asintió alucinada y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, notó el rojizo brillo cegador envolviendo los ojos que antes fueron negros. La pupila se dividió y bailó hasta tomar extrañas formas y enseguida, sintió un inaguantable cansancio—. Muy bien, tranquila... Volverás a casa.

Sakura empezó a notar que se le nublaba la vista pero alcanzó a ver a otra extraña figura. Ésta apareció de la nada y quiso abalanzarse sobre ella. El _Sasuke gigante _detuvo la katana con el protector metálico de su antebrazo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —gruñó el hombre más alto. A Sakura le desagradó su voz. Era mucho más áspera y espeluznante.

—Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto.

La pequeña bostezó. Comenzaba a sentir que se mareaba aunque le disgustó que su nuevo amigo hubiese endurecido repentinamente sus gestos. Fue entonces cuando le pareció un adulto. Cuando se puso en pie se fijó en que le sacaba varios palmos de diferencia y que su oscuro cabello era aún más largo que el suyo.

—Pero me ha visto...

—Eso es porque tú las has asaltado.

—Tenemos que eliminarla.

—De ninguna manera —insistió el muchacho—. Ella forma parte de aquello que protejo.

—Tú y tu estúpida misión... Es repugnante —escupió con desprecio—. Al menos sella sus recuerdos.

—Ya lo he hecho. Estaría dormida si no me hubieses interrumpido.

—Pues quítala ya de mi vista. No tenemos más tiempo, y si alguien te llegara a ver...

Las voces empezaban a distorsionarse cada vez más en su mente. Sakura sintió que había perdido las fuerzas para mantenerse en pie, pero jamás llegó a rozar el suelo. Pronto se vio en los brazos de aquel chico y, debió ser verdad que se trataba de un mago, porque le pareció que de repente la cargaba y se movían como si sobrevolasen las nubes. Su alrededor se desplazaba a una velocidad vertiginosa y no pudo evitar encaramarse a las prendas de su uniforme ante la sensación de vértigo.

—¡El cuaderno! —gritó de inmediato con su aguda voz—. ¡Tengo que dárselo!

—Está bien, yo se lo entregaré. Mira, lo tengo aquí.

La niña volvió a acurrucarse en su pecho mientras sentía que la brisa le despeinaba los cabellos. Él agachó la mirada al notar un súbito temblor en su pequeño cuerpo y una brillante sonrisa le trató de devolverla a la normalidad.

—No te preocupes. Ya se ha ido... Puedes dormir tranquila. Pronto estarás en casa.

—¡Como si pudiera! No voy a olvidar a ese señor en mi vida... —afirmó aguantando un nuevo bostezo.

—Estoy seguro de que sí. Cierra los ojos y ponte a _contar ranitas_. Seguro que eso te ayuda.

—¿Ranitas? —y echó a reír de forma entrecortada por el cansancio que cada vez se apoderaba más de su cuerpo—. No son ranitas, ¡son ovejas! ¿Nunca te lo habían dicho así tus padres?

—Bueno, yo nunca he sido un niño realmente —y prosiguió a causa del gesto perplejo de la pelirrosa—. Soy un brujo, ¿te acuerdas?

La pequeña sonrió con rostro angelical. Encontró que repentinamente aquellos brazos le parecían un lugar muy apropiado y seguro para adormecerse y exhaló unas palabras antes de cerrar los párpados y verle por última vez hasta dentro de mucho tiempo. Algo le hizo creer que así sería.

—Algún día te devolveré el favor. Eres mi amigo, ¿y sabes? Lo haré con magia... Vas... a ver...

Sakura escuchó una tímida carcajada antes de evadirse del todo.

Encontró que su periferia se volvió negra y que ya no había brisa ni aire. Tanto así, que notó su pecho encogerse por la falta de oxígeno.

Encaramó sus manos a ninguna parte y cuando quiso gritar de pavor, abrió los párpados de golpe encontrándose de nuevo en su modesta habitación del refugio.

Estaba sentada sobre el colchón, con las piernas tiritando de frío y las manos adoloridas por la vehemencia con la que apretaban las sábanas blancas. Sentía su espalda húmeda y emanaba gruesas gotas de sudor por cada porción de su piel. Esbozó un quejido ahogado cuando abrió la boca para engullir algo tan necesario como el aire.

Las manos de Sakura se enredaron con violencia en torno a sus cabellos y con las claras intenciones de estallar en llanto, volvió a repetirse una y otra vez la misma pregunta:

_¿Qué diablos había sido aquello?_

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

_Ehm, sí, esto puede parecer un poco confuso, pero no me lo he sacado de la manga (xD). En el chap tres, Itachi ya le había confesado a Kisame que la había conocido antes... Ustedes saben que ese sueño podría no ser tan irreal, pero es tarea de Sakura averiguar qué tiene de cierto, ¿no? (como si la pobrecita no tuviese ya bastante... xD)._

_Me despido con un abrazo fuerte. Cuídense._

_¡Nos leemos!_

_**Shizenai**_


	17. Una técnica milagrosa

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_Hola a todo el mundo, ¿qué tal? Bueno, me retrasé un poquillo, les agradezco la paciencia. Hice un poco más larga esta continuación para compensar (y sentirme menos culpable ^^U)._

_Como siempre, gracias a Suiseki, Antotis, Lizbeth00, juliana-ch, Ryukaze-sama, DlasyDizz y MonoChronus por los bonitos comentarios y el ánimo. Y también por las alertas, favs y en fin, a todos, ustedes saben que son amor :)_

_Bon appétit!_

_**Disclaimer: **Kishimoto Masashi es el propietario de Naruto y compañía._

* * *

**El valor del silencio**

por _Shizenai_

**Capítulo XVII – Una técnica milagrosa**

No obtuvo más que un terrible dolor de cabeza en réplica a sus muchas preguntas. Sabía que había perdido el tiempo dándole vueltas a un simple sueño, pero entonces ¿por qué le importaba tanto? ¿Por qué lo sentía más real conforme pasaba el tiempo y no lo había olvidado ya como los otros?

No entendía nada y tal vez no hubiese nada que entender. Aquel pequeño episodio _sólo_ podía ser un desvarío de su mente y teniendo en cuenta lo estresada que estaba, ¿qué tendría de extraño? Podría perfectamente tratarse de la excusa que había recreado su inconsciente; la semilla sembrada en su parte racional que deseaba justificar el fuerte afecto que se había albergado allá en donde se ubicaban los sentimientos.

Podía intentar ignorarlo, pero no por ello le resultaría menos doloroso. Durante el breve lapso de tiempo en el que le había concedido algún fundamente a aquella ensoñación, se había percatado de que podía llegar a ser tan aplastante como su realidad misma. Algo así cambiaría espectacularmente las cosas: algo así, le cambiaría a él.

De cualquier modo, no había pruebas y sin ellas, no existían los hechos.

Quería despejarse de todo. Reparó en que aquellas cuatro paredes la enfrascaban en el insólito acontecimiento, pero había prometido de forma no oficial que no abandonaría la habitación hasta el regreso del Uchiha. Seguramente él habría tenido una buena razón para pedírselo y no quería decepcionarle.

Odiaba reconocerlo, pero él había tenido razón. No es que viese injustificado su berrinche del día anterior —si quisiéramos llamarlo de alguna manera—, pero le avergonzaba un poco haberle mostrado esa parte de ella: la terca y caprichosa. Normalmente reservaba ese repertorio de malos humos para cierto amigo rubio, pero había averiguado que el Akatsuki conseguía con la misma eficacia que perdiera los nervios. Creía que en ese aspecto, los dos compartían con ella la misma clase de... ¿confianza?

Se abofeteó un par de veces la cara y exhaló profundamente. No quería pensar más en eso o de verdad que iba a sentirse culpable por haberlo tratado así de mal.

Su única escapatoria resultó ser el libro que había obtenido el día anterior y para su disgusto, resultaba ser un tanto indescifrable. Tampoco estaba mentalmente predispuesta a estudiar en aquel momento. Sus ojos se plantaron de forma aburrida en una receta sencilla. Parecían simples píldoras contra la indigestión y advirtió que al revisar la lista de ingredientes empezaba a canturrearle el estómago.

Miró por la ventana... ¿Qué hora era? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban _ellos_ fuera del refugio? Le costaba creer que hubiese algo verdaderamente tedioso como para retrasarlos tanto. Mentiría al afirmar que se sentía a salvo permaneciendo allí sin él, pero el categórico titubeo era en definitiva esa otra idea formada en su cabeza en la cual él tampoco estaba demasiado seguro estando lejos de ella.

Un par de golpes secos la interrumpieron a la par que se ladeaba con recelo. Aunque, agradecía que para variar, cualquier tipo de distracción fuese capaz de detener las mil y una razones que estaba a punto de fabricar para explicar la inusual ausencia de la pareja de asesinos; ninguna especialmente alentadora.

—¿Sakura? ¿Estás ahí? Abre, por favor. Se me están entumeciendo los brazos...

La chica se dirigió a la puerta y abrió mucho los ojos cuando encontró a Goro cargando una enorme bandeja repleta de platillos que humeaban con un aroma bastante sugerente.

—¿Puedo pasar?

—Claro... No esperaba verte por aquí y mucho menos de esta guisa.

—Yo tampoco. Escuché que habían dado la orden de sustentar esta habitación y no me atreví a dejarlo en manos de cualquiera. No después de la treta que te hicieron nuestros queridos Honda. Si estuviese el líder cerca nadie se lanzaría a armar tanto alboroto.

—¿Honda? —repitió, sintiéndose desubicada.

—Los malditos hermanos pelirrojos del demonio... Aunque, hoy no andan por aquí. Les han enviado como refuerzos para la pareja del espadachín y el Uchiha. Eso los mantendrá ocupados, aunque no me siento más tranquilo sabiendo que no son los únicos idiotas que andan por aquí cerca. ¿Va bien aquí? —añadió, soltando la bandeja y sin esperar realmente una afirmación de su parte—. Tendrás hambre, ¿no?

Sakura se sentó frente al pupitre. Se le antojaron un par de platillos pero se sentía incómoda con el ninja dando vueltas por la habitación, aunque, Goro jamás había dado señales de hostilidad hacía ella. De hecho, se encontraba bastante más protegida sabiendo que custodiaba de ella, aunque no se atrevió a abusar de su buen trato intentando sonsacarle detalles de la misión que tenían entre manos.

Le dedicó una mirada de soslayo al tiempo que se quemaba la lengua con una probadita de sopa. Lo halló con las cejas bien altas al pasar desinteresadamente las páginas del maltratado volumen que había dejado minutos antes sobre la pequeña mesita de noche.

—Oh, la Señora Chiyo... Esto debía pertenecerle a Sasori.

A Sakura se le descompuso un poco el cuerpo. No quería ni imaginar qué sería de ella si llegasen a sospechar lo mucho que tuvo que ver en su muerte —si es que no lo sabían ya—, aunque lo que realmente la distrajo fue otra premisa.

—¿Qué acabas de decir?

—Bah, no importa. Sasori ya no lo necesitará. El pobre está...

—No, no. Me refiero a lo anterior.

—¿La Señora Chiyo?

—¿La... Señora Chiyo de la Aldea Oculta de la Arena? —entonó para comprobar que coincidían las sílabas, figurándose que debía parecerle una idiota al mostrar repentinamente tanta tristeza.

—Sí, debe ser la misma anciana chiflada. No me extraña que aparezca en este manuscrito esotérico. Es todo palabrería barata...

Por suerte para Sakura, Goro resultaba ser un tipo tan hablador, que no tenía la necesidad de insistirle con mucho más que una mirada para que diera rienda suelta a sus argumentos.

—Hubo un tiempo en que una de sus teorías se hizo bastante polémica. Al parecer, el estudio le llevo años de exilio recorriendo gran parte del mundo y teniendo contacto con todo tipo de culturas, aunque si pides mi opinión, diría que fue su excusa para explicar tantos años de irresponsabilidad con sus verdaderas ocupaciones en su Villa —la joven notó que él no se esforzaba nada por contener la inverosimilitud en sus gestos. Escuchó atentamente—. Presumía de poder restablecer por completo hasta el organismo más defectuoso del mundo a cambio de un precio muy arriesgado. _Puf_... Pura chorrada. Jamás pudo demostrar semejante cosa.

Aunque, Sakura sabía que era cierto. Había visto con sus propios ojos como la técnica desarrollada por la marionetista de la Aldea Oculta de la Arena fue capaz de devolverle prácticamente la vida a su compañero Gaara.

Goro creyó que se había apuntillado los párpados, porque la joven no pestañeó ni una sola vez mientras parecía ida y lucía completamente pálida.

La solución había estado ahí todo el tiempo y ella no la había distinguido... Una técnica capaz de regenerar cualquier organismo era lo más cercano a un milagro que Sakura conocía y era mucho más de lo que había estado buscando. Lo necesitaba; para salvarle a él.

Ya no era un imposible. Si una simple humana había sido capaz de desarrollar tal proeza, ella podría intentar perfeccionarla e inclusive, corregir la versión diseñada por el propio Orochimaru. No le agradaba la exigencia de un sacrificio para salvar otra vida, pero llegó a preguntarse si ella en realidad sería capaz de aceptar tal precio a pesar de las irreversibles consecuencias.

Goro la vio levantarse a toda prisa y arrebatarle el manual de las manos.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada... Acabo de recordar que tengo que hacer algo imprescindible... —indicó, revisando las páginas.

—¿Comer?

—¿Me traerías algo mejor?

El shinobi permaneció inerte después de que le soltase su petición. La miró fijamente lo necesario como para cerciorarse de que le hablaba completamente en serio.

—¿Papel? ¿Y lápices de colores? Sakura, de verdad, qué clase de...

—Seguro que si hubiese pedido una katana me la habrías traído antes —resopló con sarcasmo.

—No estoy autorizado.

—¡Sólo es un poco de papel y lápices! Es lo que utilizan en las guarderías. ¿A quién va a importarle? Hasta debéis de tener un poco de sobra en vuestra super-especial Sala de reuniones secretas.

—Oye, no te burles...

La kunoichi esbozó una mueca graciosa al tiempo que unía sus manos en plegaria, y a fin de cuentas, consiguió que Goro encontrase estúpidas sus propias objeciones. El joven suspiró sonoramente mientras encogía un poco los hombros.

—Está bien. Ahora regreso. Pero voy a traerte también una pizarra de corcho que tenemos en el desván y creo que quedaría perfecta en la entrada.

—¿Una pizarra?

—Sí —sonrió—, sería una pena perdernos tus garabatos ahora que estás tan inspirada, ¿no te parece?

El muchacho guiñó un ojo y asomó la punta de la lengua entre los labios antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

Sakura se preguntó qué demonios le había llevado a creer que necesitaba llevarse también la bandeja...

**::x::x::x::**

No fue un día ni fueron dos...

Le desesperaba contar el tiempo que llevaba auto-encarcelada en su propia habitación. Aquello le había dado alas para estudiar la técnica que la abuela Chiyo le había legado al mundo de forma absolutamente enigmática, aunque sin ninguna fuente de información, le resultaba difícil avanzar en lo que se había propuesto.

Goro había cumplido con su palabra, brindándole la oportunidad de desarrollar las fórmulas incompletas que se esparcían por las hojas derramadas en la superficie de su pupitre. En poco tiempo, sus visitas se habían convertido en la única distracción que le quedaba.

Su presencia no se limitaba únicamente en traerle y regresar sus almuerzos y cenas, en realidad, el hombre despuntaba precisamente por sacar conversación hasta de la cosa más insignificante y ella, en el fondo, lo agradecía. Se figuraba que lo hacía para reconfortarla —aunque no le hiciera demasiada gracia esa mirada compasiva que le compartía tantas veces. Tal vez fuese ésa la razón por la que se negaba a hablarle del sobrecogedor ruido que llevaba alarmándola los últimos días y que procedía de algún punto incierto del refugio.

El _sonido_ era espantoso; al principio inapreciable, pero podía sentirse como un alarido desde las entrañas de la tierra. Sakura lo había notado cuando llegaba la noche, aunque se imaginó que los ruidos del quehacer matutino impedirían apreciarlo también durante el día.

Las más leve sospecha de que volvería a sacar ese tema, hacía que el shinobi recordara súbitamente que tenía algo urgente que hacer y desapareciera de inmediato tras la puerta de su habitación.

Ésa que había estado mirando hasta aborrecerla. Esperaba que en cualquier momento fuese abierta por la persona que ocupaba avariciosamente todos sus pensamientos. Eso la tranquilizaría. Cada vez le costaba más convencerse de que todo iba bien.

Tenía un mal presentimiento respecto a su ausencia. Alguna voz perdida en su cabeza le cuchicheaba a ratos que algo terrible había sucedido; que la evidencia se acercaba a pasos agigantados y que pronto lo descubriría sin poder evitarlo.

Sakura se obligó a pensar en cosas positivas, pero los azares del destino maquinaron que la persona que menos ganas tenía de ver en aquel refugio, se presentara.

—Buenas tardes, ya decía yo que era raro... que... no llegaras —terminó de decir, maldiciéndose ahora por haber abierto de par en par la puerta con tanta facilidad.

Konan encontró sus milimétricas facciones congeladas, y al levantar sutilmente el objeto en sus manos, intuyó que no le hacía falta dar explicaciones para hacerle saber por qué estaba allí.

—˛Te importaría venir conmigo un momento?

—¿Por qué? ¿Por tomar prestado un poco de papel? Si buscabas una excusa para tener un enfrentamiento conmigo, no te hacía falta.

La mujer más alta emitió un gruñido que Sakura supo localizar al final de su garganta, y resopló ligeramente antes de asegurar:

—Como siempre, chiquilla, esa bocaza tuya será tu perdición. Acompáñame.

La pelirrosa dudó un momento. Las palabras «bajo ninguna circunstancia» en la voz de Itachi le atravesaron el pensamiento como una flecha, pero no es que tuviese alternativa para rehusarse a abandonar la habitación.

Le siguió el paso por los espaciosos pasillos. No la había alejado demasiado del área más familiar para ella, pero le extrañaba que la estuviese conduciendo a aquella zona en concreto.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? —dijo la menor con suspicacia.

—¿No era esto lo que querías? —atravesó las enormes puertas que había corrido con la apertura de sus brazos y miró despreocupadamente el brillante barniz en la superficie de las enormes y rectangulares mesas a medida que las adelantaba—. Aquí estará bien. Acomódate.

—Esto es la Sala de reuniones.

—Como puedes ver, también es una enorme biblioteca. Nada que ver con el triste trastero en el que tuviste la dicha de encontrar aquel desfasado libro.

La kunoichi estuvo a punto de preguntarle cómo diablos había llegado a sus oídos incluso el mero hecho de tomar prestado una insignificante encuadernación, aunque, a esas alturas del cuento, no era como si realmente le sorprendiese. Tenía la rotunda convicción de que esa mujer controlaba todo en aquel refugio.

—¿Qué pretendes que haga aquí?

—Justamente lo que has estado haciendo estos días.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué significa?

—Goro piensa que no estás lo suficientemente protegida. En vista de tu aparente utilidad, me preguntaba si sería conveniente mantenerte segura cerca de mí a la par que hago mi trabajo. Mientras no actúes de un modo realmente molesto no me importará que hagas uso de todo el material del que aquí dispones.

Sakura enarcó una ceja. ¿Era cosa suya o Konan le estaba dando vía libre para su _no tan secreta_ investigación médica? Los labios conformaron un sutil movimiento, pero la peliazul hizo gala de ser mucho más rápida.

—Doy por hecho que si aprecias tu suerte, sabrás aprovechar esta oportunidad sin interferir en los posibles beneficios que seguramente supones que me han llevado a traerte aquí.

Evidente. Estaba convencida de que Konan era de esas personas que no movía ficha sin ganancia. Sea como fuere, aquella condescendencia debía proporcionarle algún buen provecho. Lo que le preocupaba era desconocer _cuál_ exactamente.

Los movimientos indecisos la llevaron a tomar asiento en donde le había indicado y, antes de ser capaz de iniciar su tarea, atisbó a la atractiva muchacha ensimismada en sus ocupaciones justo al otro lado de la mesa. Por suerte, la superficie resultaba ser ancha, y aunque sintiese curiosidad por saber qué extraños documentos la engatusaban, premió que a ella le fuese igualmente difícil alcanzar a ver los suyos. Tanta libertad concedida por su parte aún lo hacía todo más sospechoso.

Por otro lado, la recámara era de techos inalcanzables y paredes tan blancas como oscuro era el suelo. La cadena de estanterías llegaban a alturas que era imprescindible alcanzar con una escalera corrediza y entre la perfecta disposición de cada una de ellas, podía encontrar el resto de mesas y sillas, acompañadas de elegantes lámparas de color naranja y un set de escritura.

A Sakura no le pareció mucho más diferente a la sala que la Hokage disponía en Konoha.

Sus curiosos ojos jade repararon en un rincón llamativamente más aislado. En aquella área los estantes no era exactamente iguales al resto. Tenían férreas protecciones que delataban su enorme importancia, y aunque moría por averiguar de qué se trataba, no era difícil prever que contenían los secretos más apreciados de la organización.

Konan cumplió con lo acordado. A decir verdad, le había sorprendido comprobar que se había camuflado tanto con su silencio, que había llegado al punto de creer que no estaba. Eso le había ayudado a pasearse entre un lugar y otro sin sentirse tan cohibida.

En una de las ocasiones en las que se incorporó para buscar un nuevo volumen de medicina, sus dedos dieron accidentalmente con una novela que habría ido a parar allí por la misma causa. Apenas se le había cruzado la idea de curiosear qué estrambótica historia sería digan de ser guardada en esos lares cuando la voz de la asesina la sobresaltó.

—¡Está bien, no iba a cogerlo realmente! —respondió amontonando las palabras al oír pronunciado su nombre. La Akatsuki no añadió nada y con su simple mirada, Sakura tampoco lo creyó necesario—. ¿Estoy molestando? Trato de hacer lo posible por ser cuidadosa. No tienes ni idea de lo complicado que resulta esto...

Sus pies resbalaron exageradamente hasta su asiento. Konan mantuvo la mirada sobre ella un momento y aunque la desvió rápidamente sin interesarse, Sakura ya no podía continuar... La preocupación le carcomía por dentro y por más que obligaba a su mano a escribir, el lápiz no trazaba nada.

—¿Para quién es? —estalló la menor al fin. La repentina confianza en el tono de su voz hizo que a la asesina le temblara la pluma antes de firmar el último reporte. Quiso parecer indiferente, pero ya era tarde. Habían advertido su fugaz descuido.

—Creí haberte ordenado que fueses discreta con nuestros asuntos.

—Si voy a verme obligada a compartir esa técnica médica contigo, al menos merezco saber a quién va a beneficiarle. Porque sí, es evidente que sabes lo que estoy tramando. Traerme hasta aquí no es un premio y distracción por mi buen comportamiento.

Los ojos caramelizados se endurecieron sobre ella y comprendió cuán certero había sido su comentario.

—¿Por qué debería haber alguien más? ¿Acaso no es obvio? —pronunció con su típica voz suave. A la kunoichi le pareció que la ponía a prueba.

—No. Tú y yo no la necesitamos para la misma persona. De ser así, no te habías tomando tantas molestias para presionarme.

—Entonces, tómalo como una doble motivación para lograr desentrañar esa técnica.

—Me estás amenazando. Qué novedad —dijo con sorna. Una de sus manos quiso apartarse un mechón de la cara para darse importancia—. ¿Y si decido no continuar con esto?

—Estarías perdiendo la única utilidad que tienes ahora.

No le prestó mucha atención, pero Sakura intuía que había _algo_ tremendamente importante que había dejado pasar por alto en ese puñado de palabras.

—No necesito amenazarte —añadió severamente—. Sé que lo harás aun si tu vida no dependiera de ello. Luces demasiado desesperada como para rendirte.

—¿Quién es? —insistió. Le tomó un segundo hacerlo antes de contenerse para no asaltarla por encima de la mesa.

—Confórmate con saber que es la persona que te mantiene con vida. ¿No merece ya eso tu aprobación?

Konan posó las manos en la superficie de la mesa mientras apartaba la silla de forma escandalosa. Le ofreció una mirada que invitaba a no hacer ademán por moverse del sitio y se encaminó por la enorme sala dejando que sus pies desprendieran un eco de pasos suaves y armoniosos. Ya no creía necesaria su presencia allí.

—Konan... —la llamó desde el otro lado de la recámara. Todavía sentía la tensión de apretar los puños y su sonrisa recelosa no disfrazó el desprecio de sus ojos—. Gracias... Odio reconocerlo, pero nunca nadie ha depositado tanta confianza en mis habilidades. Esta técnica no es cualquier cosa.

Los labios de carmín dejaron escapar un resoplido. Corrió la perilla y desapareció detrás de una de las enormes alas de la puerta de la entrada.

Era curioso pero, ni Konan estaba en realidad agradecida ni Sakura resultaba ser la única que se sentía tan desesperada...

**::x::x::x::**

Había un empalagoso olor a café que le estaba llegando de alguna parte. No es que hubiese sido aficionada a la peculiar sustancia, pero sabía que era justo lo que necesitaba para dejar de dar cabezadas contra los libros que tenía en la mesa. Le recordó a las largas horas de estudio junto a la Hokage cuando todavía era su alumna en la Aldea. Le parecía como si aquellos recuerdos hubiesen quedado ya demasiado atrás...

_Clack._

El sonido de un lápiz estrellándose contra el suelo.

Sakura dio un respingo y volvió a abrir los ojos. Apenas veía nada por la oscuridad, pero se había dado cuenta de que seguía estando en la Sala de reuniones a pesar de la tardía hora.

Se le antojó extraño que Konan no la hubiese llevado ya de regreso a su habitación y eso mismo delataba el enorme interés que tenía la Akatsuki por que completara la técnica ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Mantenerla día y noche allí sin descanso?

Todavía no había levantado la cabeza de sus brazos entrelazados cuando oyó de nuevo el estruendoso alarido. Se sobrecogió de sobremanera y las orbes casi le salieron de sus cuencas tratando de hallar algo en las penumbras de la sala.

Nada en absoluto.

El misterioso sonido la hizo sentir intranquila, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que se confundía con el murmullo de un par de hombres. Los sentía muy cerca. Justo detrás del enorme estante en el que ella estaba e ignorando si en realidad, ellos sabían que se hallaba allí.

—¿Hay noticias nuevas?

—Dicen que ya ha despertado. Aunque pierde el conocimiento constantemente.

Sakura no reconoció las voces, pero infirió que el tema le tocaba de cerca. Se incorporó un poco para oír mejor y tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

—¿Sólo se desmaya? Increíble...

—Lo que me extraña es que aún esté vivo. ¿Sabes? Uno de cuatro no suena muy alentador... Esto es un golpe terrible para la plantilla.

—No es uno, idiota, volvieron dos. Yo mismo los he visto —trató de apuntar muy pagado de sí mismo.

—Ése está muerto aunque todavía respire. Al menos ya no tiene nada que hacer aquí. No creo que se esfuercen por él si ya no es necesario.

—Bueno, de todas formas deberían darle las gracias por un trabajo bien hecho. Esta misión no es algo que pudiéramos haber logrado cualquiera de nosotros. ¿Deberíamos hacerles una fiesta o algo? —se mofó.

—Tú sólo quieres una excusa para encasquetarte del trabajo...

Cuando las risas resonaron con nerviosismo, Sakura ya había dejado atrás a quienes sea que fueren. Se escabulló a gastas descubriendo que empezaba a desaparecer el dolor que había estado acompañándola últimamente en la rodilla.

«Eso es imposible», se repitió una y otra vez mientras corría por los pasillos. Se resistía a la idea de que algo malo les pudiese haber ocurrido a Hoshigaki Kisame y a Uchiha Itachi. _Aún_ no. A ella todavía le quedaba mucho por decir...

Ese inesperado pensamiento la aturdió un instante en el que casi pierde el equilibrio al bajar del peldaño de la salida del edificio de dormitorios. No sabía a quién ni a dónde debía dirigirse, pero presupuso que al llegar a la instalación médica encontraría algunas respuestas.

La miró por un momento mientras el aire congelado del exterior le azoraba los hombros. El área médica había sido un lugar al que se había resistido a ir hasta entonces, por lo que no le despertó ninguna sensación agradable. Como ninja médico nunca había entendido el temor que normalmente la gente tenía a ese tipo de lugares, pero sintió que por primera vez dar un paso hacia adentro se le hacía la cosa más difícil del mundo.

Perdió un par de minutos tratando de esquivar la mirada de un tumulto de guardias que impedían el paso al segundo piso. Las luces del centro eran tan blancas y cegadoras que le sería difícil pasar inadvertida, aunque no iba a marcharse sin intentarlo. Antes de que pudiera llevar a cabo cualquier tentativa la frenó la presión de unos dedos alrededor de su muñeca.

—Sakura, por el amor de Dios, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —regañó Goro, mirando irritado a su alrededor.

—¿Dónde está?

—¿Dónde está quién?

—La gente habla de una lucha horrible, y que ellos dos... que están...

—Han muerto —dijo secamente. La brusquedad de las palabras la mareó un poco. Goro le apretó más fuerte cuando pensó que llegaría a caerse y se dio cuanta de la expresión desencajada debajo de su flequillo despeinado.—. Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo. La gente que te ha hecho daño ya no va a regresar.

—¿Pero qué dices? Quiero verlo...

—Sakura, haz el favor de volver o los dos tendremos problemas...

—Sólo voy a verlo un vez —insistió forcejeando.

Sabía que la mirada de Goro era de incredibilidad y que probablemente aquello le costaría más de una explicación más tarde, pero no le importó nada en absoluto. Había obligado al hombre a conducirle hasta la tan temida recámara. Estaba probando suerte con un par de llaves cuando oyó el golpetazo dado a la puerta.

—¡Estaba a punto de abrirla! ¡No tenías que tirarla abajo! Esto es un centro médico, ¿sabes?

—¡Se me acabó la paciencia! —expuso como si nada.

—Espérate. Sakura, esto no es propio de ti —apostilló el hombre—. No sé por qué lo haces, si es que tienes tanto miedo que quieres asegurarte por ti misma o... Que te complace la idea de ver sus cadáveres, pero no es una visión atrayente. No te lo recomendaría. Ni siquiera vas a poder reconocerles...

—¿Qué intentas decir...? —enmudeció.

Los ojos jade se apartaron del shinobi para buscar con ansiedad dentro de la habitación. Lo primero que le impresionó fue lo exageradamente fría que estaba, aunque al distinguir el par de camillas, entendió perfectamente el motivo. Pudo verles bajo el inconstante y tenebroso parpadeo de una lámpara fluorescente.

Rojo.

De no haber sido por el intenso color de sus cabellos, Sakura no habría sentido un alivio tan aplastante. Apenas pudo dar fe de que eran los hermanos Honda cuando Goro se lo aseguró. Él la miró como si esperara expectante su reacción.

No es que se sintiera satisfecha al ver el estado en el que habían quedado las dos personas que le habían propinado semejante paliza. Ella no era tan cruel ni tan vengativa. Pero se había puesto en el peor de los casos, y hallar allí otra visión distinta a la que esperaba, le había quitado una tonelada de peso de encima.

—Y ahora, vayámonos.

—¿Dónde está el resto? ¿Están... bien? —preguntó. En realidad, no le había escuchado—. Habían partido cuatro, ¿y los otros dos?

—Sakura, estás abusando de mi paciencia. Se un poco gentil con el hombre que te ha estado ayudando. Podría caerme una buena por haberte traído aquí...

—Está bien, abriré puerta por puerta.

—¡Sakura!

—Lo siento, continúe durmiendo. Se pondrá mejor —musitó después de haber encontrado ocupada la segunda habitación que había abordado.

—Sakura, detente.

—No me rendiré.

—Esto es muy estúpido. En tu situación actual no deberías...

«Bla, bla, bla...», balbuceó en su cabeza. En la maldita misión que la había desvelado tantas noches habían muerto dos personas. No podía simplemente regresar sin saber si los otros dos corrían peligro. Si hacía falta se enfrentaría a Goro, tiraría el edifico abajo, escaparía de los guardias alertados por el alboroto e ignoraría la cadena de chakra que el hombre acababa de ponerle en las muñecas...

_Ah, vaya._

—Pero qué... ¡Me has esposado! —gritó con una mezcla de incredibilidad y rabia.

—Me has obligado a hacerlo. Si éste es el único modo que tengo para que vengas conmigo, entonces lo utilizaré.

—Oh... Me parece que no será suficiente.

—Claro que lo será. Estos cordeles son de...

Se oyó un ruido sordo...

Goro aún mirada los hilos deshechos sobre el suelo cuando la joven había salido disparada.

Subió una tanda de escaleras. El suelo estaba tan limpio que le resbalaban las zapatillas y el ruido chirriante alertaba en todo momento hacia dónde se dirigía.

—Maldita sea...

¿Qué había leído en el último cartel? ¿Cuidados intensivos? Bien, esperaba que al menos Goro dejara de pegarle esos gritos ahora que estaban en una planta tan delicada.

Le pareció que el hombre tenía unos pulmones envidiables, porque después de haberla maldecido lo habido y por haber, podía seguirle el ritmo con tanta facilidad que oía fuertemente el sonido de sus pasos. Tanto que, aunque no miró hacia atrás, creyó que si estiraba el brazo podría detenerla. Sin embargo, Goro había quedado atrás desde hacía ya tiempo...

Las pisadas no se acercaban desde detrás. Sakura vio la sombra pasarle por delante de sus narices. Salió despedida contra la pared y tuvo la misma sensación de haberse estrellado con una roca. Luego se dio cuenta de que no era la única que gimoteaba y maldecía en voz alta.

—¿I... tachi? —masculló no muy convencida. El golpe había sido tan fuerte que no le extrañaría estar alucinando—. ¿Qué... Qué haces aquí?

—Podría preguntarte lo mismo.

Sakura vio como el joven se sujetaba el pecho como si tratase de contener el dolor del impacto. Él había ido a parar al suelo de la misma manera aunque pareciese notablemente más afectado.

—¿Dónde has estado? Y tantos días, ¿por qué?

—Es una historia larga.

—Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo... —dijo con gesto ceñudo. El sonido de nuevos pasos volvió a hacerse patente, y la muchacha se vio obligada a torcer el gesto—. Bueno, puede que después de salir de ésta lo tenga.

Cuando le devolvió la mirada al pelinegro, encontró que ya se había incorporado. Iba a tratar de balbucear algo para que no se le ocurriese esfumarse, pero enseguida notó que tiraba también de ella.

—¿Adónde...?

—Por aquí... —indicó.

Sakura no entendía nada. De repente estaba huyendo de la mano del hombre que había estado buscando y sentía que todo era una gran paradoja.

Recorrieron pasillos interminables en los que empezó a sentir que le fallaban las piernas. La garganta le ardía dolorosamente y justo cuando iba a rogarle que se detuviera, el muchacho abrió la puerta metálica de lo que parecía un trastero de limpieza. Por el tamaño de la misma supo que era algo pequeño, aunque la sensación se magnificó en cuanto comprobó que pretendía encerrarla allí, y con él también dentro.

—¿Qué estamos...?

—Ssh... —susurró. Le había tapado la boca con una mano y le retiró la mirada para indagar entre las finas rejillas que había en la parte superior de la puerta.

Sakura parpadeó desconcertada. Tenía a Uchiha Itachi tan cerca que necesitaba encoger el abdomen para crear una verdadera separación entre ambos.

No se había fijado hasta entonces, pero el joven vestía una simple bata de color verde que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y le recordó a las ropas de los pacientes hospitalizados. Tenía el pelo desaliñado y sintió verdadera curiosidad por saber cómo demonios había acabado así. Al menos, tenía algo claro, y es que seguía vivo.

El Akatsuki habría podido observar su sonrisa si le hubiese destapado los labios.

—Bueno... Parece que los hemos perdido de vista —masculló desamordazándola.

Itachi creyó que podía recuperar el ritmo normal de la respiración que había desajustado con la carrera. Dio una rotunda bocanada de aire y cayó en cuenta del fuerte olor a ácido de los productos de limpieza que había sobre las estanterías que golpeaban sus cabezas. A decir verdad, el lugar era tan estrecho que le ponía nervioso. Notó a la joven agitarse a su lado y se le ocurrió que podía estar sufriendo la misma sensación de claustrofobia, sin embargo, tuvo que retirar los ojos de las rejillas y buscarle la mirada cuando estuvo plenamente seguro de que estaba siendo abrazado.

—Sa-...

—Cállate. Me estoy consolando. Nunca pensé que los días pudieran hacerse tan largos.

La kunoichi notó cómo el moreno se tensaba, pero no intentó detenerla, aunque tampoco es que tuviesen espacio si hubiese deseado separarse de ella. Apretó más los brazos entrecruzarlos en su espalda sólo para aguzar sus otros sentidos y convencerse de que ese aroma que le llegaba era el que correspondía a Uchiha Itachi y que esa calidez desbordante era la misma que había sentido alguna vez. Antes. Quizás, en un _sueño_.

—Alguien podría... Sería incómodo si vieran esto —dijo con dificultad.

—Ahora no está mirando nadie.

—Si no te conociera, diría que incluso...

—¿Te he echado de menos?

Los labios del más alto se abrieron ligeramente para intentar decir algo, pero Sakura se había separado un poco de él para mantenerle una mirada convincente y, sólo pudo tragar grueso. La lógica rebatía con esa otra parte de su cerebro a la que le parecía que no era tan descabellado que pudiera estar hablándole en serio.

Sakura le estaba leyendo la confusión en los ojos. Quiso sacarle de dudas subiendo una mano hasta su cuello, se empinó ligeramente con la punta de los pies y, cuando creyó que alcanzaría sus labios, sintió el irresistible susurro acariciándole la boca hasta petrificarla.

—Sakura, échate hacía atrás...

El corazón dejó de palpitarle. No imaginó cuánto más se aceleraría hasta que él no la obligó a retirarse y un desconcertante chirrido metálico se oyó desde detrás de la puerta.

Las pequeñas rejillas dieron paso a un delgado y brillante punzón dorado que pasó por delante de sus miradas hasta incrustarse en el otro lado del trastero. La brusquedad de la intrusión había hecho que un par de botellines se desparramasen de las repisas y Sakura encontró de lo más tenebroso que a diferencia de ella, Itachi viese aquello de lo más previsible.

—Genial... —se limitó a decir con cansancio—. Ya estaba tardando.

—¿Qué es eso? ¿Quién? —quiso saber, alarmada. Es que con tal de detenerlos, ¿iban a llevarse a los dos por delante?

La puerta empezó a vibrar y pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo totalmente arrancada. No vio nada en medio del pasillo, por lo que no se contuvo a asomar tímidamente la cabeza. Repentinamente, sintió como un graznido detrás de la nuca y el susto la obligó a salir del lugar de un único salto.

La joven le concedió al hombre que acababa de arrancar la puerta —y darle una taquicardia— un segundo de atención. Después de todo, no habría podido tener más tiempo que ese para analizarle. El anciano tiraba de un soporte metálico que sostenía a su vez una bolsa de suero. Tras él, se hallaba la maltrecha puerta metálica y el punzón que resultó ser el bastón de apoyo del recién llegado. El tipo vestía una bata blanca impoluta y le costó creer que alguien aparentemente tan débil hubiese actuado con tanta brutalidad.

—Señor Uchiha, deje de comportarse como un niño: No tengo edad para estos trotes —aseguró. Y a pesar de su inexpresivo semblante, a Sakura se le hizo demasiado entrañable el timbre de su voz—. Vuelva a su habitación ahora mismo.

—Estaba en ello...

—Mentiroso... Póngase esto.

—No necesito esto. Estoy bien —aseguró apartando la goma conductora del suero.

El anciano le miró de forma reprobadora durante quince segundos interminables. Cualquiera diría que había sido tan efectivo como el propio Sharingan del muchacho, porque Itachi le arrebató la aguja de las manos y se la incrustó en el brazo de mala gana.

—Listo. ¿Me puedo ir?

—¡Vuelva a su habitación!

—¡No voy a...! No voy a volver a ese sitio —aseguró resbalando por la pared hasta sentarse en el suelo de lo que alguna vez fue el trastero.

La mirada negra reparó de nuevo en la kunoichi. No se había olvidado de que estaba allí también, pero se sentía demasiado ridículo con semejante situación delante y la cara de incredibilidad de la muchacha tampoco es que le estuviese haciendo sentir más cómodo.

Parecía que no le quedaba otro remedio. Itachi estuvo a punto de dar su brazo a torcer cuando una idea fugaz y probablemente absurda le atravesó la mente.

—Puedo salir de aquí perfectamente.

—No, no puede —insistió el hombre, sacudiéndose la muñeca para apartar la tela blanca de la manga—. Hace cuatro horas y treinta y ocho minutos que ha dejado de estar inconsciente. No vamos a arriesgarnos.

—Usted me subestima.

—Y usted se lo tiene demasiado creído. Odio a los jóvenes así de impertinentes —expresó tan complacido.

—¿Y si tuviese vigilancia en el refugio?

—No sea orgulloso. No es tan importante como para que yo deje que uno de mis enfermeros se ocupe exclusivamente de atenderle. Hay mucha más gente a la que socorrer.

—¿Y si lo hiciera ella?

… y las palabras arrancaron un completo silencio.

Sakura sintió un terrible temblor en las piernas al ver como aquel dedo la señalaba, aunque no fue nada en comparación a los segundos siguientes.

El anciano olisqueó un poco el lugar como si no hubiese reparado en otra presencia más que la del Uchiha, y acto seguido, clavó las orbes en las jade como si pretendiera analizarla en un solo pestañeo. Se acercó tanto a la chica que la respiración nerviosa de ésta manchó de vaho los cristales de sus redondeadas gafas.

—Identifíquese.

—Yo... Y-Yo...

—Es médico. Es todo lo que necesitas saber.

—No seas ingenuo. ¿Crees que lo que sé lo aprendí en dos días? Mírala. Sólo es una ignorante —bramó con cierto desliz de orgullo, sentenciándole con una mirada—. Usted, ¿me está robando pacientes? ¿Cuándo llegó aquí? ¿Quién la contrató?

—Si yo no... Oiga, no se enfade conmigo —se defendió con el ceño fruncido—. De hecho, creo que él estaría mejor aquí. Si es verdad que está convaleciente, yo no soy...

—Y es alumna de la Hokage —concluyó Itachi—. Yo no dejaría mi vida en las manos de cualquiera. Confíe en mí y volveré a verle dentro de veinticuatro horas. Si no he mejorado para entonces, regresaré.

—Regresará —respondió el anciano antes de gruñir con cansancio—. Sígame, Doña Usted. Pretendo aportarle un poco de conocimiento a esa cabeza hueca...

Sakura parpadeó un par de veces antes de poder reaccionar a su llamado. Le dedicó una mirada contemplativa al Uchiha y odio ver que aguantaba una abrumadora sonrisa de burla.

—Qué curioso, ¿no? —compartió Itachi mientras el anciano la arrastraba de la muñeca con desgano—. Y pensar que me he pasado el tiempo vigilándote para que ahora seas tú la que tiene que hacerlo...

A la joven se le retorcieron los labios. Una parte de ella ignoró el deseo de borrarle aquella burlona expresión de un puñetazo. Por lo menos, sabía que ahora tenía una excusa para estar cerca de él, pero no llegó a imaginarse cuánto...

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

_Siento__ dejarlo ahí, pero tenía que acabar de esta manera (xD). Nadie tiene un minuto de paz en esta historia y aunque volvieron a aparecer incógnitas nuevas, no dejaremos atrás las pasadas. Hasta la próxima actu ^^ _

_¡Se me cuidan!_

_**Shizenai**_


	18. Bajo tierra

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_Hola de nuevo, ¿cómo va eso? Me disculpo por la tardanza. Quise actualizar antes pero no pude. Será la primavera o lo que sea (?) pero me resta humor en esta época del año (yo lo que quiero son vacaciones xD)._

_Un montón de gracias a Fluoradolescent (señorita, ¿usted se cambió el nombre, ¿no? ^^), Nona Slytherin, Antotis, Ryukaze-sama y Suiseki. Por el apoyo, por leer... por todo :)_

_**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi. Pero todo, todo._

* * *

**El valor del silencio**

por _Shizenai_

**Capítulo XVIII – Bajo tierra**

Si era raro distinguir algún sonido en la planta más alta del refugio ahora que apenas quedaban miembros de élite ocupándola, aún se hacía más sospechoso si era un trote grácil el que hacia crujir el suelo de madera mientras era acompañado de alguna que otra canción tarareada con mucho entusiasmo.

Aún tenía los sentidos demasiado adormilados como para ponerse alerta, pero entre el sueño y la vigilia, deseó que todo aquel escándalo fuese producto de su cabeza.

Lo siguiente que escuchó fue el rechinar inaguantable de los aros de las cortinas al moverse y una luz despiadada que le obligó a taparse del todo bajo las mantas.

—¡Buenos días! —dijo una voz. Le pareció la más enérgica que había oído nunca—. Dije, b-u-e-n-o-s-d-í-a-s. ¡Vamos! Son las...

—Me da igual la hora que sea... Estoy cansado. Cierra la puerta.

Sakura vio la figura del chico retorciéndose debajo de las mantas. Había corrido de un lado a otro lo que jamás en toda su vida para tratar de ser tan puntual con las medicinas como el chiflado al que tenían por doctor le había ordenado y, tristemente, sólo para encontrar que sus esfuerzos no eran para nada apreciados.

Está bien, no le importaba. En el hospital de Konoha estaba acostumbrada a tratar con niños pequeños que le habían dado más problemas que ése.

Se acercó con una sonrisa perversa a la bandeja que había dejado con anterioridad sobre la mesita y rebuscó en un pequeño estuche al tiempo que apartaba un enorme vaso de agua, mientras ponía las rodillas en el suelo.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí? Termómetro, aspirinas, vendas y... ¡Jarabe! Sabe a fresa. Te lo prometo, ya lo he probado.

La melena azabache y desaliñada asomó entre los pliegues de la cama en tanto que a la joven se le hacía complicado distinguir sus ojos alrededor de las pestañas entrelazadas por el cansancio.

—No me puedo creer que me estés tratando como a un crío... —se apresuró a aclarar antes de volver a recostarse.

—No, ya sé que no. Con un crío habría bastado hasta el jarabe con sabor a fresa, para ti tengo esto.

Itachi hizo ademán de voltearse interesado, pero cuando distinguió la manzana roja y reluciente, volvió a hundir el rostro en la almohada.

—Venga, está buena.

—No quiero.

—Es lo único que él dijo que podías tomar —añadió presurosa.

—Si me vine del centro médico hasta aquí, fue precisamente para ignorar lo que el médico tuviera que decirme —resopló Itachi—. Además, estoy bien, ¿cuántas veces tendré que repetirlo? Él sólo quiere fastidiarme un poco...

—¿Y qué hay de mí? ¿Tengo que hacer todo esto para que no sirva de nada? Después seré yo la que tenga que dar la cara ante él, ¿no te importa?

El aludido apartó las mantas y se desperezó un poco mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama y la miraba contemplativamente. Fue un segundo antes de que acariciara su cabeza como a la de un cachorrito, que creyó que le había hecho razonar.

—Lo harás bien.

—No, oye, yo... —refutó ella antes de que la puerta del aseo le diera en las narices. Luego, gritó algo y desplegó el papel que había guardado en uno de sus bolsillos—. Esto no es para tomárselo a broma. Aquí dice que perdiste mucha sangre, ¿y aún te sorprende sufrir mareos? ¿Dónde está la herida? No la he visto...

—Tengo eso controlado —la voz de Itachi le llegó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—¿Y la fiebre, y la hemorragia...?

—Sí, y _bla, bla, bla, bla..._—se burló el muchacho al salir de nuevo—. Si tuviese todo lo que tienes escrito ahí, ya estaría con el resto...

—No te... mofes de tus compañeros, ¿quieres?

A Sakura le molestó el hecho de que hablara de ellos como si no supiese que estaban muertos. Tal vez no valoraba lo suficiente el no haber salido tan malparado. Y también le sacaba de quicio sentir que era manejada sólo para lo que pudiera beneficiarle a él. ¡Por supuesto! Sabía que toda esa palabrería del día anterior acerca de no dejar su vida en las manos de cualquiera y lo buena alumna de la Hokage que había sido, eran una absoluta y completa falsedad.

—¿De verdad estás bien? —insistió con una mirada suspicaz.

—Podría salir corriendo ahora mismo de aquí y nunca me alcanzarías.

—Seguro... —Sakura ignoró su expresión de suficiencia y se dirigió a las ventanas deseando recibir el frescor del aire mañanero.

—¿Qué? ¿Quieres probarlo?

—No, gracias.

—Si me ganas habrá premio —añadió con una sonrisa que ella no fue capaz de ver.

—No digas tonterías. No voy a...

Sakura se giró para mostrar su más reprobadora mirada, pero ya no encontró ni rastro del pelinegro en toda la habitación. Resopló para apartarse un mechón de pelo que le había caído sobre la cara y cerró los ojos para que el aire llegase profundo a sus pulmones.

Si el muy desgraciado pensaba que iba a perder el tiempo para jactar su aburrimiento, lo llevaba claro.

Con lo contenta que había amanecido aquel día...

**::x::x::x::**

Haruno Sakura permaneció en silencio. Primero, mirando con cierta cautela el traqueteo irritante de los dedos del anciano sobre la mesa, y luego, aún con más resquemor, la mirada excesivamente traslúcida del hombre que se elevaba a ratos del informe que le había hecho llegar y la apuntaba como si ella fuese lo más surrealista con lo que se había topado nunca.

El traqueteo; y su mirada; el traqueteo; su mirada...

Los minutos transcurrieron desesperantemente lentos mientras la ninja médico esperaba impacientemente una respuesta más concisa por su parte, pero lo cierto es que no le culpaba de sus malos humos.

Había invadido el despacho del doctor con una ferocidad con la que casi arranca la puerta de sus correspondientes bisagras, y sólo por la costumbre y la exasperación de haber pasado todo un día en busca del Uchiha, barriendo de arriba a abajo el maldito refugio sin haberle visto un pelo.

En un momento dado, el doctor tosió repentinamente y fue tal el susto recibido, que pensó que se le había atascado el corazón en algún punto entre los labios y la garganta.

Finalmente, el hombre con el mismo color de pelo que la nieve, dejó el informe sobre su mesa y ajustó sus redondeadas gafas como si disfrutara del sudor frío que caía por la frente de la chica.

—Entonces, Doña Usted... —comenzó él, haciendo caso omiso del «Es Sakura» que recibió de la otra parte—, asegura que no hay de qué preocuparse —sentenció con calma.

—Eso parece.

—¿Y se ha tomado cada suplemento vitamínico a su hora?

—Exactamente —afirmó, mientras se sentaba sobre sus sudorosas manos para ver si así dejaban de delatarla.

—¿Y no se ha negado cuando quiso cambiarle las vendas de la herida en el muslo?

—¿En el muslo? —repitió ella—. Ah, no. Todo ha salido perfectamente. Estoy... Estoy, en fin, acostumbrada a tratar con todo tipo de pacientes.

Vale, las cosas no le habían salido tan bien como esperaba, pero se daría con un canto en los dientes si al menos conseguía colarle semejante despropósito al anciano. Más tarde, ya tendría tiempo de tener una charla con cierto muchacho. Si es que lograba encontrarlo, claro...

El hombre entrelazó los arrugados dedos y suspiró sonoramente como si se hubiese llevado una eternidad conteniendo el aliento.

—Se le ha escapado, ¿verdad?

—Eh... Yo no diría...

—¿Verdad?

—Sí... —aceptó a regañadientes.

—Y la herida está en su hombro izquierdo.

—Ah...

—¿Desde cuándo?

Sakura creyó un poco avergonzarte confesar que no había conseguido retenerle ni diez minutos, pero esperaba que si era sincera, el doctor sería medianamente comprensiva con ella y colmara su enojo con el otro.

—Hará como unas... once horas...

—¿Disculpe?

—O diez, no se apure. No estoy segura en realidad. ¿Puedo irme ya?

Lo consiguió. Realmente el anciano fue tan tolerante como cabía esperar de su persona aunque, fue mucho, pero que mucho después de oírle graznar, maldecir toda deidad habida y por haber, golpear la mesa hasta abollarla y cuestionar sus estudios médicos hasta el punto de dudar si en realidad, los había emprendido alguna vez.

Sakura no dejó de sentir que le temblaban las piernas hasta que no cerró la puerta del despacho del doctor. Cada vez se le hacía más sencillo entender por qué Itachi deseaba tener que estar el menor tiempo posible en sus manos.

Le había dado dos opciones antes de salir: o regresarle lo que quedara de su paciente, o obligarle a comportarse como uno. Para ello podía elegir entre múltiples y variados frascos de un maletín que tenía reservado para casos especiales, y que luego se hubo percatado de que iban acompañados de jeringuillas nada discretas.

Se dijo para sí misma que Itachi hubiese preferido la segunda opción y, si no había dado en el blanco, al menos le quedaba vengarse de él por el desplante que le había hecho.

Decir que moría de ganas por abandonar el centro médico sería quedarse bastante cortos. Pero había pasado toda la noche planeando un encuentro más y no iba a dejarlo pasar únicamente por el dolor de cabeza que había conseguido de la charla con el anciano.

Sus pies iniciaron un camino conocido para ella. Dejó que las yemas de sus manos se deslizaran monótonamente por las paredes de granito y se detuvo cuando una de las visiones tras el pequeño cristal de una puerta le indicó que había llegado al lugar exacto.

La lentitud con la que abrió no disipó un estrepitoso chirrido y se adentró con escrupuloso silencio hasta asegurarse de que no había ningún enfermero revisando al paciente.

Sakura halló sobre la mullida camilla a Hoshigaki Kisame ocupado en profundos ronquidos que reconocía de antaño. Sonrió al ver que el hombre conseguía descansar con tranquilidad, pero seguidamente, se percató de que su cuerpo no era tan abultado como debía parecer bajo las sábanas.

La joven extendió el brazo ignorando el gruñido del recién despertado.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —le oyó decir mientras le apartaba la mano.

El hombre se incorporó un poco y escupió con desgano en el suelo, antes de revolverse en la cama y mirar a la chica con gesto cansado. Las facciones aclamaron que aquel simple movimiento le había costado un gran trabajo.

—Quería saber cómo estabas —contestó, sin saber por qué se sentía tan culpable de repente.

—Mira, no me jodas niña. No me hacen falta dos manos para estrangularte, y te aseguro que si te has tomado la molestia de venir sólo para reírte de mí en mi cara, te haré la vida imposible cuando salga de este maldito nido de matasanos.

—¿Qué has querido decir con eso...? ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Hizo ademán de acercarse, pero mucho más deprisa tuvo que retroceder unos metros cuando entendió que el Akatsuki estaba a punto de morderle una mano.

Sakura protestó con resentimiento y Kisame volvió a descansar quejumbroso cuando pensó que la joven se marcharía del cuarto. Pocos instantes después notó cómo ésta tiraba de los pies de su cama hasta destaparle ligeramente el torso.

—Kisame, ¿cómo demonios...? —farfulló con una mezcla de incredibilidad y espanto.

El corpulento brazo que blandeaba estoicamente la Samehada había dejado de estar ahí. Tenían la articulación desgarrada hasta la altura del costado, mientras una multitud de vendas empapadas no conseguían contener un chorro de sangre que emanaba a borbotones.

Se había preparado para decir algo reconfortante, pero llegado el momento no pudo articular ni una sílaba. Sintió el nudo aparatoso chocando con las paredes de su garganta y el escozor de unos ojos que creyó que abandonarían sus cuencas.

—Qué asco... —aventuró el hombre finalmente—. Cambia esa expresión. Me hace pensar que te doy pena...

—No es pena.

La kunoichi no se percató de que se había acercado tanto al Akatsuki que rozaba inconscientemente la mano que éste apartó a toda prisa. La dejó profundamente escamada y apretada contra el pecho, como si tratase de concentrar allí todo el dolor y la impotencia.

—Que os jodan a todos. ¡No voy a morir ni aunque toda esta panda se empeñe! Puedo con más que esto. ¡Que os...!

—Kisame... ¿es cierto? —interrumpió, aclarándose la garganta—. Oí que ya no estaban interesados en salvarte. Ya sabes, Akatsuki, esa maravillosa organización a la que perteneces.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? No esperaba un ramo de flores —estalló en una carcajada entrecortada y el sobreesfuerzo le hizo toser violentamente hasta que pudo incorporarse un poco ayudado por la muchacha—. ¿No te hace feliz esto? Me lo he pasado bien a tu costa, a decir verdad. No me enfadaré si decides no aparecer en el funeral.

—Cierra el pico. No sé cómo decirte que odio tu penoso sentido del humor. Y ahora, apártate un poco.

Apenas encontró espacio que el maltrecho cuerpo del asesino no ocupara, pero logró apoyar una pierna sobre la camilla y no escatimó en cuidados mientras deshacía las sucias vendas adheridas a su piel.

—Eh, ¿qué coño haces?

—No interrumpas. ¿Es que nadie piensa tenerme en cuenta hoy? —preguntó con fingida molestia.

—Joder. Esto es... denigrante. ¿Crees que voy a dejar que tus sucias manos intenten ayudarme?

—Bah, cállate. No le contaré a nadie que lloraste como un niño...

La pequeña mano de la chica hizo crujir cada uno de sus dedos mientras la posaba sobre el costado ensangrentado del hombre. Sakura vio que aquello no había sido desprendido de un corte limpio y que las marcas dejadas en la piel sugerían el paso de dientes gruesos como de bestias. Acercó su mano a la herida y observó la rapidez con la cual absorbía su burbujeante chakra de color lima casi con la misma vehemencia que solía hacerlo su mortífera Samehada.

—¡Te voy a...! ¡Zorra! —le oyó gritar entre muchos otros apelativos. La joven trató de contenerle sujetándole un hombro.

—No seas exagerado. Te las habrás visto en peores y por increíble que parezca, has sobrevivido incluso sin mí —se mofó—. ¿No es verdad?

—La única verdad es que todo era mejor cuando no andabas cerca... —Enarcó una ceja y se detuvo. Sakura no cuestionó que aquello fuese mentira—. Si lo llego a saber... Nunca me habría molestado en darte con la empuñadura de mi espada en tu dura mollera aquella noche en el pantano...

Sakura se permitió un resoplido. A veces le costaba recordar cómo había comenzado toda esa locura pero no entendía por qué había decidido decirle de repente todo aquello.

Pudo notar en poco tiempo que, aunque la utilización del chakra curativo no era suficiente para restablecer al Akatsuki, conseguía aliviarle el dolor hasta el punto de que empezaba a sentir que se quedaba dormido a a su lado.

—Oye, Kisame... —se apresuró a decir sin detener el flujo verdoso—. ¿Quién sería capaz de lograr hacerte esto?

Esperó que en aquel estado de soñolencia le fuese menos complicado sonsacarle alguna que otra palabra, pero el lugar al que le había invitado _amablemente_ a visitar junto a sus ancestros, no es que fuese precisamente una muestra de que iba por buen camino.

—¿Por qué demonios nadie me cuenta nunca nada? ¿A quién se lo iba a decir yo? ¡Si estoy encerrada!

—¿Lo dices en serio? Ya decía yo que era raro que vinieras a verme. Por alguna estúpida razón, crees que ahora que tengo medio pie en la tumba seré más condescendiente contigo. Ilusa...

Los labios sonrosados se abrieron por un momento, y aunque creyó que volvería a insistirle con menos paciencia, dejó simplemente escapar un suspiro de rendición.

—La solución siempre es más sencilla de lo que parece y no hay nada que en el fondo ya no sepas. Aunque tre ahorrarías muchos desengaños si dejaras de meter tus narices donde no te importa. Eres una cotilla.

—Te odio más cuando tratas de ser honesto conmigo, ¿sabes?

Sakura bajó de la camilla. Le llevó un tiempo rebuscar entre todo el material inservible que había por la habitación hasta dar con un rollo de vendas nuevas que se vio obligada a partir con los dientes. Terminó de atender al hombre y seguidamente, le arropó de nuevo entre las sábanas antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

—Y por cierto, en realidad, había venido a verte porque quería. No esperaba que fueses a soltar prenda, si te soy sincera. Pero tenía que intentarlo, ¿vale? Y una cosa más. No hables... como si ya estuvieses muerto. Me pone de mal humor. Ale, ahí te quedas...

—Niña, espera... —añadió cuando la oyó retorcer el picaporte. Kisame chasqueó la lengua y torció el rostro como si todavía lo dudase—. Maldita sea... No quiero tener que deberte nada. ¿Saldaremos este desagradable encuentro si te cuento lo que quieres saber de la misión?

—Por supuesto. No se lo diré a nadie.

—Eso no me importa. Ni siquiera sé dónde acabaré en unas horas, de modo que no hay nada que puedan hacerme ya —afirmó, suspirando con abatimiento y haciendo un gesto para que la susodicha se acercara lo suficiente.

Sakura sintió el anticipado arrepentimiento por saberse enterada de algo que no debía y, por una fracción de segundo, quiso creer que no cometía un error volviendo a cerrar de nuevo la puerta a su espalda...

**::x::x::x::**

Después de dar varias vueltas por el rellano en el que se encontraba su habitación, encontró demasiado desconcertante no escuchar exclamaciones que delataran su enfado monumental o maldiciones en las que acabaría involucrado, sin ninguna duda.

Agradeció la consideración, porque la verdad, el día se le había hecho muy largo como para ser sermoneado. No quería decir con ello que diese la razón a todos esos que preferían verlo entubado sobre una camilla, pero aceptaba que tal vez estuviese más cansado que otras veces. Nada que no hubiera podido prevenir si no le hubiesen despertado a deshoras...

Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y no tuvo que prender la luz para sentir la obviedad resbalando por su rostro.

Resopló profundamente mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí y entornaba los ojos. Luego, se preguntó cuánto tiempo habría esperado ella allí y cuánto más había perdido por ahí buscándolo en vano.

Itachi encontró a Sakura sentada sobre su cama y perdida en tranquilas respiraciones. Había apoyado la espalda sobre la pared y dejado rodar su cabeza hasta que le hubo descansado sobre un hombro. Al Akatsuki no le pareció la postura más cómoda del mundo, pero ver su rostro durmiente le hacía contagiarse también de algo de paz.

Se deshizo de la gabardina y se subió a la cama para imitar su mismo gesto mientras se acomodaba a su lado. La chica murmuró algo en sueños al notar el temblor por el peso, pero enseguida continuó como si nada.

Pensar aquello le hacía parecer el hombre más idiota del mundo, pero Itachi podría haberse pasado la vida contemplando los movimientos graciosos en el rostro de la muchacha, mientras le sostenía la muñeca con una mano y le hacía cosquillas al trazar un camino en su piel con la yema de los dedos.

Sakura parecía estar disfrutando de aquella caricia. Le desolaba que fuese a cambiar su expresión en cuanto abriera los ojos y recordará insultar al inútil que le había hecho perder el tiempo.

Aunque él supiera que se lo merecía.

Por otra parte, tenía que pensar qué iba a hacer con ella. No podía dejarla allí de cualquiera forma, aunque iba a sentirse culpable si lograba desvelarla. Otra porción de su cerebro barajaba la idea de acurrucarla allí mismo, aunque la descartó antes de que las ganas de darle un ligero toque para que cayera sobre su regazo fuesen más poderosas que él mismo.

Poco a poco se fue inclinando hacia ella hasta que los suaves soplos que dejó escapar entre los labios le zarandearon el flequillo e hicieron temblar las pestañas intensamente oscuras. Los ojos de jade brillaron pronto en la penumbra de la habitación y aunque Itachi creyó que recompondría un mohín, vio en ella la sonrisa más adorable que le había mostrado nunca.

—Aquí estás... —susurró todavía soñolienta.

—Has perdido. ¿Qué acordamos que obtendría yo si ganaba?

—No recuerdo nada de eso.

—Qué conveniente. Bueno, lo dejaremos pasar por esta vez.

—Ya no va a repetirse, ¿de acuerdo? —le respondió ella. Se llevó una mano a la boca para ahogar un bostezo que al final quedó en nada—. Eso de ir buscándote por ahí ha sido el juego más aburrido que conozco. El doctor me dio consejos para retenerte.

—¿Con qué? ¿Con esto? —agregó con una sonrisa. Le quitó de la otra mano una jeringuilla que apuntó hacía arriba y esbozó un gracioso "Fiuuuff" a medida que hacía salir el líquido por el extremo de la aguja. La pelirrosa sonrió al ver su expresión divertida—. Fin del problema. ¿Qué más tienes?

—Había grilletes y camisas de fuerza, pero dijo que eso no funcionó contigo la última vez, así que... En fin, no importa. De todos modos no esperaba hacer uso de nada de lo que ese tipo pudiera darme.

Sakura suspiró al encogerse un poco de hombros. Le sorprendió, al dejar la mirada perdida por un segundo, reparar en el modo en que él mantenía todavía atrapada su mano, sin que ninguno diese alguna señal de que aquel contacto les incomodaba.

Ella, con toda la confusión pegada en las paredes de su cabeza, levantó la mirada esperando expresar la primera tontería que le rondara la mente en aras de detener el calor que sentía correr hasta la altura de sus mejillas. Fue entonces cuando él se adelantó.

—Estaba pensando que probablemente tengas razón —Sakura no contestó. Le pareció la típica oración con trampa—. Esto es una carga para ti, lo sé. No te habría puesto en este compromiso si realmente no supiera que no tenía otra alternativa para salir de allí.

—¿Por eso te niegas a que te cuide y me ocultas que te duele una maldita herida en el hombro? ¿Crees que me molesta? —le espetó. Él ni siquiera le devolvió la mirada—. Podría ser que de algún modo... ¿me estuvieses pidiendo perdón?

—En realidad, pensé que te conformarías si simplemente te daba las gracias, pero veo que no.

Sakura hizo su mejor actuación de sorpresa y él dejó los ojos en blanco mientras miraba a otro lado.

No es que él fuese el ser más agradecido del planeta, pero no le parecía que un gesto así fuese como para dejarla sin palabras.

En ese momento, notó que la kunoichi se le acercaba con saña y buscaba descuidadamente alcanzarle la frente con la mano mientras reía como si aún estuviese haciéndole cosquillas.

—Sakura, para, ¿qué haces?

—En serio, tienes fiebre, ¿no? —se mofó. Él enarcó una ceja y la detuvo, aunque no pudo regañarla por ello al ver la expresión de niña remarcada en casa una de sus facciones.

No sabía porqué, pero la menor encontró un tremendo regocijo en haberle hecho sentir vergüenza. Iba a ahondar más en el asunto cuando advirtió un estruendo intermitente. Ya era familiar, pero efectivo.

Un dramático alarido emanó de las paredes de la habitación como si hiciese vibrar cada célula de su pequeño cuerpo estremecido repentinamente por el miedo.

Ella miró expectante al Uchiha, pero no supo sacar de su expresión más que un absoluto desconcierto.

—¿No oyes eso?

—¿El qué? —preguntó en el tono más inocente que tenía.

La chica enfocó la ventana. Era el único lugar en el que alcanzaba a ver algo más de luminosidad detrás de las gruesas cortinas.

—¡Eso! —exclamó dando un respingo.

Itachi gruñó algo incomprensible y se incorporó un poco para prender la lamparilla que había justo al lado de su cama. La inesperada claridad hizo que la joven retorciera el rostro, pero le pareció que ese aparente pánico que la invadía se merecía una mayor atención.

Dejó la mirada perdida como si aquello le ayudase a aguzar sus oídos y enseguida se encogió de hombros.

—Yo no... oigo nada. Lo más probable es que sea algo que has soñado.

—Pero lo estoy oyendo ahora. Lo estoy... —Sakura se llevó una mano a la sien con confusión. Le costaba creer que algo tan terrorífico fuese producto de su cabeza.

Itachi volvió a reposar sobre la pared, mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacía atrás y compartía la malicia implícita en unas comisuras sospechosamente elevadas.

—Qué —gruñó ella de mal humor. Ya tenía el ceño fruncido.

—No tendrás miedo, ¿no?

—Pero qué... Por supuesto que no.

—Acércate —Itachi acompañó la petición con un ligero movimiento con los dedos que tuvo el efecto de enarcar una de sus rosáceas cejas—. Acércate un momento.

—¿Por qué?

—¿No quieres que te de la mano hasta que te duermas?

—Que si quiero que... ¡Agh! ¡Eres insufrible! —le concedió.

A Itachi le abordó una risa contagiosa cuando la vio incorporarse del sitio de un salto. La joven buscó el maletín que había traído consigo hace horas e intentó abrir de tan mala gana la puerta, que estuvo un rato forcejeando con el picaporte.

—¿Quieres que te acompañé? —le dijo él con voz socarrona.

—¿Sabes? Mañana volveré aún más temprano. A ver si para entonces te ríes.

Al volverse antes de cerrar la puerta, le dejo saber que a ella también le había hecho gracia. Contenía los labios, pero tenía la sonrisa escrita en los ojos. Sakura adivinó que le había tomado el pelo exclusivamente para hacerle olvidar el repentino sobresalto.

Itachi suspiró.

Sea lo que fuere aquello que acababa de traspasarle el pecho, era fuerte. Era verdad que se estaba ablandando y él, creía saber la respuesta.

**::x::x::x::**

Había una enorme recámara atrapada en las entrañas de la tierra. Era oscura y de paredes rocosas de color caliza, iluminada escasamente por el baile llameante de las desgastadas velas de los candelabros colgados sobre techos altos. Los sonidos eran arrastrados por una brisa casi inexistente, de doloroso calor que devoraba los pulmones y susurros que parecían provenir de ninguna parte.

Si alguien hubiese contemplado alguna vez el mapa del refugio de Akatsuki, se habría dado cuenta de que era igual que un iceberg; la parte más grande y la más peligrosa, siempre estaba oculta bajo la superficie.

Del aterrador silencio emanaba dramáticamente un grito. O quizás se asemejase más a un llanto. De cualquier forma, las rugosas paredes disfrazaban la agonía de engaños, pero se volvía tan poderoso como para hacer vibrar las pequeñas piedras desparramadas por el polvoriento suelo en el que descansaba el cadáver carcomido de alguna que otra alimaña.

El eco arrastró un choque metálico venido de lejos y el caminar tranquilo de pasos que se acercaban como si no fuesen a detenerse nunca.

La sombra se dibujó pronto entre el resto de inanimadas figuras trazadas en las paredes y se detuvo sobre una tanda de barrotes de hueso macizo que conformaban la sentencia de quien pretendía salir de las celdas.

Se oyó una melodía espeluznante, de una voz aguda y rasposa que acentuó la tortura de aquel pedacito de infierno. La figura se arrodilló en el suelo y encaminó la oxidada bandeja de cuencos por una abertura estrecha entre la hilera de barrotes.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿No te gusta, señorito? —se burló con espeluznante tono—. De acuerdo, si no quieres comer, se lo haré saber el chef y te prepararemos lo que más te guste. ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Salmón del este? ¿O pastel de verduras de las tierras feudales?

Su voz rompió en desternillantes carcajadas que rebosaban por el amplio subterráneo. Se detuvo para tomar la manga sucia y resquebrajada de su camisa y apartar las gruesas lágrimas que habían brotado de unos ojos inquietantemente hundidos.

El hombre se incorporó del suelo con desaire para posteriormente, sentir el dolor de unas garras que se encaramaban en torno a su grueso y corto cuello como espinas venenosas.

Gritó de pánico cuando notó los golpes en su cabeza, estrellada una y otra vez contra los barrotes como si pretendieran hacerlo pasar entre el minúsculo espacio entre estos. Sus largas uñas se hincaron en el suelo para escapar con desesperación, pero cuando notó la humedad de su propia sangre recorriéndole la espalda y el mareo apagando su visión, le pareció que la presión de una mano le arrancó de un final catastrófico.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de calmar el ritmo asustadizo de su respiración cuando reconoció la figura del hombre que le había salvado. Le resultó aterrador la perfección con la cual se camuflaba entre la oscuridad hasta hacerle dudar si en realidad, no se trataba de la misma personificación de la muerte.

—Sal de aquí —le ordenó severamente,. Sus pasos sonaron apresurados a la vez que rebotaban en las paredes.

La sombra se retorció en la celda al presenciar la súbita aparición de unos ojos intensamente rojos que brillaban casi dolorosamente tras los barrotes de su mazmorra. Sintió la amenaza, la cólera hirviendo la sangre que le subía hasta la cabeza, pero paradójicamente, no pudo más que encontrarse apaciguado por sus pupilas danzantes.

Uchiha Itachi flexionó las piernas para adentrar la mano en la celda y alcanzar la bandeja ligeramente desbaratada.

—Bueno, te recomiendo que no te lo comas —musitó después de haber deslizado el dedo meñique por uno de los cuencos y haberlo lamido prudentemente—. Aunque tampoco es para echar este sitio abajo.

El Akatsuki distinguió el movimiento desquiciado de la figura detrás de los barrotes. Arrastraba las garras por las paredes que respondían con música ensordecedora y parecía pronunciar palabras que se asemejaban a gritos de lobo.

—¿Qué hago contigo? Teniendo en cuenta lo poco colaborador que has sido con nosotros y el daño irreparable que has ocasionado, creo que no estoy siendo tan cruel.

El pelinegro hizo una pausa intencionada aunque, a decir verdad, dudaba de que estuviese dirigiéndose a un ser al que pudiera quedarle algo de raciocinio. Apretó ambas manos alrededor de dos barrotes y encajó la frente en ellos con temeridad.

—Por mí está bien, pero a ella la estás asustando. ¿Lo estás haciendo a propósito? ¿Te reconforta saber que te oye agonizar como a un perro?

El Uchiha estrechó un poco los párpados cuando sintió aquella mirada gélida como si le perforara la carne. Estar cerca de él le hacía notar el escozor en la herida del hombro que le había hecho.

—¿Crees que no sé que puedes olerla en tu estado actual? ¿Eso es lo que te altera? ¿Qué está viva? ¿O que está aquí? —siguió con arrogancia—. Si afinaras un poco no tendría que bajar aquí para decirte que no le estás haciendo ningún favor...

Apenas fue un parpadeo. No le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando ya tenía las uñas afiladas clavadas en el pecho. La fiera tiró de él con fuerza hasta aplastarlo contra los bastos barrotes y en el momento que Itachi creyó que le desgarraría el rostro del mismo modo que le había visto hacerlo al resto de sus compañeros, advirtió la espeluznante y voraz boca de puntiagudos dientes susurrando cerca de su oído. El gruñido pareció impresionarle lo suficiente como para notar un estremecimiento, pero abrió los ojos anonadado al encontrar cierto entendimiento en su rugir de bestia.

—Eso sí es algo que puedo prometerte —le dijo con sinceridad.

Las garras le dejaron ir con desprecio. Itachi se retiró de los barrotes y recompuso el uniforme ligeramente desajustado de su cuerpo.

Caminando entre el angosto pasillo notó un nuevo pinchazo en el hombro que le obligó a apoyarse sobre una de las paredes. Le fue imposible no dirigirle una última mirada al iris ardiente del otro lado del pasillo.

—Pero dale mis recuerdos a ese inútil de nueve colas. Dile que ésta —señaló aferrándose el hombro—... se la tendré guardada.

Y dicho aquello desapareció con velocidad. Tan imperceptible e inalcanzable como una sombra...

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

_Pues ahí queda... Lo que se va por un lado, viene por otro (?)_

_Gracias por leer. Se cuidan y... ¡Nos leemos pronto!_

_**Shizenai**_


	19. Camino a la libertad

**_Notas de la autora:_**

_Hola~~ Volvemos a encontrarnos, como diría... No sé, un villano seguro (?) No me creo ni yo que haya traído actu tan rápido, pero aquí la dejo._

_Saludos especiales a Suiseki, Antotis, Shana T, Ryukaze-sama y narutiana ^^_

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Kishi. Fin._

* * *

**El valor del silencio**

por _Shizenai_

**Capítulo XIX – Camino a la libertad **

Sin darse cuenta siquiera, estaba puliendo una habilidad inesperada para encestar desde más de veinte metros y sin levantar la vista de la mesa. No siempre era así, en ocasiones le gustaba entretenerse haciendo pajaritos de papel que recorrían la biblioteca hasta acabar encima de alguna estantería o fuera del alcance de su visión, pero el noble arte del origami la obligaba a recordar forzosamente a Konan y no quería hacerse a la idea de que estaba allí por sentirse amenazada.

No y mil veces no. Aquella última charla con ella no había cambiado sus planes. Pero no estaba de más ser un poco inteligente y evitar contradecir a la Akatsuki si eso iba a reducir su lista de problemas.

Sakura se dijo a sí misma que desentrañar cuanto antes la técnica de la abuela Chiyo sólo traería buenas consecuencias, y el buen humor o no que tuviera la asesina, era sólo un extra que a fin de cuentas terminaba siendo lo que menos le importaba del asunto.

Ninguno de sus aletargados sentidos dieron parte del olor a café recién hecho ni de la voz afable que entonaba su nombre casi como si estuviese cantando. La chica estrujó con tensión los papeles en sus puños, a punto de metérselos en la boca por el sobresalto si no hubiese llegado a darse cuenta de que no era la persona que pensaba...

No es que alguna vez se hubiese acordado que aquel misterioso estudio tuviese que llevarse a cabo en secreto, pero Sakura prefería si simplemente el tema era tratado con discreción. Aunque el _involucrado_ tuviese que quedarse fuera.

—Estás desequilibrada —le dijo Goro con pitorreo. Le hacía un poco de gracia ver la profundidad de sus ojeras y ese aire suyo de continua vigilancia. Luego, le extendió una de las humeantes tazas—. Y yo que pensaba que estarías feliz de la vida ahora que ya dejaste eso de encerrate en tu habitación y que te hacía ilusión ser la niña consentida de la organización...

—¿Qué feliz? ¿Qué niña consentida ni que ocho cuartos? ¡Cállate si no sabes de lo que estás hablando! —bramó abriendo mucho los ojos. Goro le dio unas palmadas de consuelo en el hombro y se apoyó sobre la mesa—. Pero te acepto el café. Gracias.

Ella vio al hombre curioseando un poco por encima de su trabajo, pero no se tensó al respecto. Si en todo ese tiempo había aprendido algo de Konan, es que Goro se hacía ganar su confianza y que la mujer sabía mantener bien atada la lengua de aquellos que preferían tener una vida larga. Haberlo conseguido con alguien tan chismoso como Goro, ya podía decirlo todo.

—¿Cómo te va, _doctora_?

—Es horrible... —afirmó apresuradamente—. Sabía que Itachi no era la persona más dócil del mundo, pero su terquedad me supera.

—Pero está débil...

—¡Está mejor que yo! —gruñó, como si la idea la mosqueara por una parte—. Yo sólo intento hacer lo que creo que es bueno de la mejor manera posible, pero siento como si estuviese todo el tiempo riéndose de mí. Nunca me escucha. Desde que regresó es como si me evitara. Ese idiota... es tan imprudente.

—¿Y eso te preocupa?

—Si le ocurre algo estando bajo mi responsabilidad, entonces sí.

El shinobi estrechó los ojos con suspicacia, disfrutando de un largo y entrecortado sorbo de café que provocaba sonidos que comenzaban a irritar los nervios de la chica.

—Bueno... Yo dejaría de pensar en eso. Si puede disimular con tanta facilidad será porque no hay nada que vaya realmente mal. Está muy activo, acabo de verlo hace un momento.

—¿En serio? —siguió ella, levantando la cabeza del libro—. ¿Dónde? Lo atraparé esta vez.

—Pues... acaba de entrar por la puerta —respondió con desdén.

Sakura inclinó la cabeza para tratar de esquivar el cuerpo del shinobi restando su campo de visión, pero al hacerlo notó que el recién llegado sujetaba su mandíbula y le torcía en un rápido movimiento hasta obligarla a mirar hacia adelante. Sabía que era Itachi porque había alcanzado a verle el tinte púrpura en las uñas de la mano, y se preguntó, como quién no quería la cosa, a cuántos habría conseguido romperle el cuello con esa misma técnica.

—Sakura, ¿cuál es tu color favorito? —le oyó decir a su espalda.

La joven trató de enfocar a Goro, pero apenas pudo rodar las orbes mientras le visualizaba ligeramente por el rabillo del ojo.

—¿Ves de lo que te estaba hablando? —enunció ella en tono amistoso.

El aludido se encogió de hombros y dio un sorbo más a su taza de café antes de incorporarse y emprender la retirada mientras se despedía agitando la mano con complicidad.

—¿Cuál es? —volvió a insistir poco después Itachi.

—El blanco. ¿Te has cambiado el vendaje? —Sakura le oyó chasquear la lengua, pero fue antes de su pregunta.

—¿Y después?

Quiso voltearse por pura inercia, pero volvió a notar la presión de la mano sujetando su barbilla para que no se moviera.

—El naranja, supongo. ¿Por qu-...?

—¿Y el siguiente?

—El amarillo. ¿A qué rayos viene ahora eso?

—Genial, lo que yo creía.

Lo primero que hizo al sentirse liberada fue girarse sobre la silla y levantar la cabeza para mirar al muchacho con el ceño fruncido. En un principio pensó que estaba todo sudoroso, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que también tenía el cabello humedecido y que algunas de las hebras todavía le goteaban hasta mojarle los hombros.

Él alzó las cejas con aire misterioso, pero tenía en sus labios la impaciente emoción de querer sonreirle.

—Ahí —indicó, señalándole al lugar al que le daba la espalda.

Sakura refunfuñó con enojo, pero cedió. Cuando se volteó hacia el otro lado de la mesa sintió la inevitable sensación de cerrar los párpados. Lo que sea que fuere que había allí, había hecho rebotar los rayos del sol y tuvo que apartarse un poco para lograr otra perspectiva.

Entonces, sonrió hasta mostrar todos los dientes.

Había dejado de importarle que el agua mojara un poco los papeles en los que había estado trabajando. Sobre la mesa había una pequeña pecera de cristal resplandeciente como un diamante en la que bailaba de un lado a otro un pequeño pez de intenso color dorado que juraría haber visto ya antes.

Abrió un poco los labios, pero se fijó en que había olvidado cómo articular palabra.

—¿Está bien para ti? —se adelantó Itachi, acercándose al borde de la mesa y metiendo el dedo en la urna como si jugase con el pececito.

—Sí. Bueno, no sé, ¿qué cosa? —farfulló con verdadero despiste—. ¿Qué mosca te ha picado?

—Es para que no te aburras.

—¿Por qué me dejas siempre plantada? —dedujo repentinamente. Itachi le devolvió la mirada y ella entrecerró los ojos—. ¿Qué? ¿Te sientes culpable?

—De acuerdo, me lo llevo...

—¡No!

Sakura se incorporó enseguida para arrebatárselo de las manos. Él fingió que hacía un poco de fuerza, pero el falso forcejeo acabó desparramando el agua hasta salpicar a la muchacha y los documentos de la mesa. Automáticamente los dos miraron hacia allí.

Si no lo conociera un poco, Sakura habría pensado que lo había hecho a posta...

—¡Ya me lo has regalado! —dijo escondiendo la pieza de cristal tras ella. Suspiró con enojo y sacudió los papeles como si no le hubiese escandalizado el hecho. Era la mejor manera de que él no se fijara en ellos mientras los guardaba en una carpeta—. ¿Por qué tan susceptible?

—Porque siempre te pones en lo peor —respondió, ignorando que la joven hablara consigo misma—. No me lo han dado con un lacito en la tienda, ¿vale? Hubiese preferido otra reacción, después de todo.

Mientras que él estaba casi y sólo casi a punto de sonrojarse por eso último que había dicho, la idea de que ella lo hubiese interpretado de algún modo especial se desvaneció rapidísimamente de su cabeza al segundo siguiente.

—¿No lo has comprado? —Sakura enarcó mucho las cejas. El pelinegro se jaló de uno de sus mechones mojados y entornó los ojos como si la pareciera la cosa más evidente—. Me paso el día repitiéndote que estás enfermo, ¿y a ti sólo se te ocurre ir a pescar a la playa?

—Ya empezamos. Espera, me acomodo...

Aunque la joven continuó parloteando como si nada, aprovechó para girar una silla e instalarse en ella, mientras daba golpecitos a la pecera de cristal y aparentaba que le aburría su discurso.

Sakura le echó una mirada cansada y terminó de apilar el resto de libros, ajustándose una mano sobre la cadera en pose mandona.

—No te ofendas. Estoy realmente, realmente agradecida, pero lo cambiaría porque me prestaras atención por una vez y de paso todos saldríamos ganando. No creas que a mí me hace gracia tener que pasarme el tiempo comportándome como si fuera...

Sakura se detuvo. Repentinamente había sentido un malestar diciendo todo aquello y pronto descubrió que él también se había dado cuenta.

—Puedes decirlo —añadió él, buscándole la mirada—. ¿Como mi madre? Adelante, acaba tu frase. No voy a ponerme a llorar ni va a darme ningún brote asesino por que pronuncies esa palabra, ¿está claro?

Y aunque no había ninguna expresión en su voz, ella supo que lo había hecho sentir herido. Se arrepintió de no haber encontrado palabras mejores, pero al menos agradeció el hecho de que su cuerpo le respondiese cuando quiso atraparle el brazo y detenerle.

—Te veo después, ¿no es así? —Itachi asintió ligeramente y ella le soltó a pesar de no verse lo bastante convencida.

Cuando le vio cerrar la puerta de la biblioteca se desplomó sobre su silla con unas ganas inaguantables de autoabofetearse. La única cosa que le quitó esos pensamientos de la cabeza fue retornar a la urna de cristal y el danzante pez amarillo.

Tendría que buscarle un nombre, ¿no?

**::x::x::x::**

Kisame abrió lentamente un ojo. Últimamente y cada vez que despertaba, tenía la sensación de que había acabado de dormirse. En cierto modo y por culpa de esos malditos sedantes y los tratamientos de la odiosa cría, comenzaba a hacerse a la idea de que ya no reconocía su propio cuerpo. Que su brazo no estuviese en su lugar era lo de menos...

Cuando entreabrió el otro ojo pudo conformar por fin la sombra borrosa que tenía delante de sus narices y la visión repentina hizo que ahogara una carcajada a pesar de que no sintió ningún dolor al hacerlo, como otras veces.

—Joder, cabrón... ¿Cómo que no estás muerto? —graznó con una espeluznante sonrisa.

—Eso iba a preguntarte.

Itachi cruzó una pierna por encima de su rodilla y se acomodó mejor en la butaca metálica mientras hacía girar una manzana intensamente roja hasta decidirse por el mejor lugar para morderla.

—No vayas a ponerte sensiblero conmigo, ¿me oyes?. Ya tengo bastante con soportar a Sakura y su parloteo de fresa en el mundo de la maravilla...

—¿A Sakura? —repitió tragando apresuradamente.

—A la odiosa cría —rectificó.

—Le haría ilusión saber que en realidad sí que te aprendiste desde el principio su nombre.

—Vete al infierno, ¿te parece? —Kisame se aclaró sonoramente la garganta y trató de incorporarse un poco, notando que sentía algo de mejoría. A ese paso iba a tenerle que dar las gracias a la niña...—. Qué desagradable, ¿me vienes con esa mierda? Tráeme una jodida botella de Ron y guárdate las manzanitas. No te lo quería decir, pero últimamente me estás pareciendo uno de esos...

—Sí, bueno... Mejor no lo digas —siguió el joven, dando un golpe sobre la camilla en su peculiar deseo de llamarle la atención.

Mientras Kisame tosía con violencia, aprovechó para incorporarse y estudiar medianamente su alrededor. Sakura no le había dicho ni una palabra acerca de sus visitas a su compañero, pero si quería mantener el asunto oculto, no es que hubiese hecho el mejor trabajo borrando huellas.

Itachi hundió una mano sobre la almohada del mayor y se acercó simulando una agresividad que en realidad no sentía. El peliazul le miró por largo rato a los ojos como si no los hubiese contemplado nunca.

—¿Qué le contaste a ella de la misión?

—Nada que pueda perjudicarnos, obviamente.

—Lo sé, pero tengo curiosidad —Itachi le vio soltar una carcajada y no pudo evitar recomponer también una sonrisa.

—Entonces vas a tener que preguntárselo tú. Además, en el fondo te he hecho un favor. Se me da bien cuando trató de ayudarte con chicas, ya lo sabes.

El hombre dejó un poco el asunto en el aire y el Uchiha se apartó para cruzarse de brazos y mirar distraídamente hacia el techo. Después de aquello, los dos evocaron lo sucedido la última vez que Kisame trató de serle útil en ese aspecto y ambos comenzaron a reír al percatarse de que estaban pensando en la misma anécdota.

—Pensé que ya no te acordabas.

—Si hubieses sido tú el que acabó encerrado en aquel albergue con ella, créeme que sabrías los detalles de por qué no podrías olvidarlo —Levanto una ceja e hizo una pausa—. O con él, en todo caso.

El más alto estalló en una sonora carcajada y supo detallar en el gesto del otro que aún no le había perdonado por aquel asunto. De un momento a otro, empezó a sentirse desganado y miró al moreno como si su paciencia estuviese agotándose.

—¿Lo vas a hacer o no? —inició Kisame. El aludido le miró por el rabillo del ojo y tragó grueso como si se anticipase a lo que iba a decirle—. Tú sabes mejor que nadie que esa odiosa niña va a joderme hasta el último aliento. Va a seguir pasándose por aquí, cada día, sin falta, alargando algo que tú y yo ya sabemos cómo acabará. ¿No saldré de ésta, no? ¿Crees que me preocupa eso? Sólo quiero que me den un puto respiro y acabar con esto rápido. Si tienen que rebanarme la garganta, al menos espero que sea alguien que tenga experiencia con eso.

Le había hablado con sinceridad y sólo había conseguido que su compañero le retirase la mirada. Kisame apretó las mandíbulas y le hubiese atizado con el puño si no le hubiese encontrado lo bastante lejos.

—Bastardo, me digno a intercambiarme por ti, aun cuando eres tú quien debiera estar postrado en esta asquerosa camilla y lo único que te pido ¿no puedes concedérmelo? No te equivoques, no me arrepiento, pero esperaba que alguien como tú no fuese a dudar cuando más lo necesito. Yo no lo hice.

Itachi respiró profundamente. Cuando el espadachín volvió a tranquilizarse rebuscó en uno de sus bolsillos para extraer un diminuto frasco que apenas detallaba unas pocas gotas de un jugo verde. Se lo colocó en el regazo y le compartió una mirada significativa.

—Yo no he dudado desde el principio —repuso el Uchiha—. Pero eso no quiere decir que no haya sentido nada al tener que hacerlo.

Kisame le apartó la mirada y se fijó en la bolsa de sangre conectada directamente a sus venas. Puede que no fuera el hombres más espabilado del mundo, pero entendió perfectamente a dónde había ido a parar el contenido de ese frasco y el porqué de su inexplicable y placentera sensación de cansancio.

El monstruo de la niebla sonrió enorgullecido.

—Itachi, no te emociones, pero siempre he admirado esa forma tuya de hacer las cosas.

—Entonces, siento tener que decirte que nunca, ni una sola vez, fui la persona que tú pensabas —aclaró solemnemente. El peliazul le sonrió con saña, aunque jamás le había hablado tan en serio.

—¿Crees que soy idiota? No me siento decepcionado. Nunca he dudado de quién era la persona que tenía a mi lado. Eso ha hecho que todo mereciera la pena. Hay cargas que un hombre no puede expresar con palabras, pero yo también sé lo que se siente al arrebatarle la vida a tus amigos aun cuando no quieres hacerlo.

—Qué sorpresa... —susurró con una leve sonrisa amarga.

—Desgraciado, ¿qué otra cosa creías que nos tenía conectados...?

Poco a poco, Kisame fue cerrando el puño percibiendo que se le hacía la cosa más difícil del universo. Atinó a extender la mano para que el gesto le fuese devuelto, pero los nudillos del Uchiha nunca llegaron a rozarle.

Cuando su grueso puño cayó sobre la palma de su mano, Itachi sintió una inminente y desagradable sensación de calor desplegándose por cada porción de su cuerpo, a pesar de que la mano que sostenía estaba tan fría y recia como el hielo...

**::x::x::x::**

Para cuando volvió a su habitación, ya era demasiado tarde para tranquilizarse. La perdida de Kisame había revuelto algo en esa parte de humanidad que todavía sentía palpitando en sus adentros.

¿Y qué si le dolía? Él nunca fue alguien especialmente dado a los sentimientos, y aún así, lo que más le aterraba en el mundo resultaba ser dejar de seguir sufriendo. Alzar la mano contra todo ser que había anclado algún afecto en su corazón y encontrar que aquello no despedazaba un poco más lo que le quedaba de alma; sentir que ya no sentía nada.

Si Kisame tuviese razón y hubiese un importante motivo para justificar lo que estaba haciendo, ¿sería capaz también de matarla a ella cuando fuese necesario? Siempre había creído que sería capaz de encontrar alguna alternativa, pero le torturaba la idea de perder el control, de ser desleal consigo mismo y no reconocer cuál era la verdadera naturaleza del ser humano que llevaba dentro.

Itachi quería apartarse esas desalmadas ideas de la cabeza. Deseaba deshacerse del apoyo que encontró en la puerta, pero un repentino estremecimiento le sacudió cada fibra hasta estallarle en la boca. Los labios, las manos, la ropa y el suelo... Su propia sangre le impregnó y se adhirió a su piel como si estuviese quemándole desde las entrañas.

Tenía que sentarse. El renqueo de sus pasos le hizo sentir mareo y encontró estabilidad al ubicarse al borde de su cama. Allí enterró los dedos en sus cabellos y se inclinó hacia adelante esperando que lo peor pasara pronto.

La había invocado mentalmente para que fuese la última persona en el mundo que llegara a verlo así y, puede que por esa misma razón se le hiciese tan despiadado cuando la oyó golpeando suavemente al otro lado de la puerta.

No le dijo nada, porque nada iba a detenerla, y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta la muchacha ya estaba dentro. Dejo sobre el pupitre su usual maletín y giró lentamente la cabeza, como si a pesar de haberlo visto allí sentado hubiese notado la sensación de que la habitación estaba vacía.

—¿Cómo has estado? ¿Te duele el hombro? Hoy Goro me ha ayudado a preparar unas aspirinas que leí en una receta —comenzó ella con tono enérgico—. Y por supuesto, mira, manzanas.

Estaba hablándole con bastante amistosidad. No había olvidado que tal vez no se había portado con él de la mejor de las maneras, pero esperaba que a esas alturas hubiese dejado de estar resentido.

—¿Por qué estás a oscuras?

—No enciendas la luz —la voz le llegó tenuemente desde el otro lado del cuarto—. Por favor.

Sakura detuvo el transcurso de su mano y terminó de acomodar las cosas sobre la mesa, sacudiéndose posteriormente las manos por puro nerviosismo. Luego, tosió por lo bajo y se colocó frente a él para arrodillarse cautelosamente en el suelo. Quizás él no estuviese del ánimo adecuado para decirle aquello, pero no soportaba pensar que parte de su malestar fuese por su culpa.

Primero se mordió los labios y titubeó un poco antes de poder empezar a hablar. No se fijó en las pequeñas gotas carmesí de su ropa ni en el pequeño charco del suelo.

—No te enfades conmigo, ¿vale? Sé que soy muy pesada la mayor parte del tiempo, pero nunca digo nada esperando hacerte daño, ¿de acuerdo? Lo cual no quiere decir que vaya a dejar de hacerlo, porque sigues sin hacerme caso, de modo que... —sonrió con timidez e hizo una pausa intencionada. Elevó un poco la mirada del suelo, pero continuó cuando estuvo segura de que él no le diría nada—. ¿No me quieres hablar?

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Kisame?

—¿Por qué eso de repente? —preguntó después de un breve silencio de asombro—. No tiene importancia. Además, era una mentira.

—¿Y es tan grave como para que no la puedas decir?

Ella se sujetó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. La verdad es que no le apetecía para nada mencionarle el asunto, pero lo haría si eso le hacía sentir mejor.

—Me dijo —comenzó a decir, tosiendo usualmente— que tú tenías la culpa de que él hubiese acabado así. Mencionó que habías querido tomarte la justicia por tu mano y que él había perdido el brazo tratando de evitar que pudieras hacerles algo a los otros dos —añadió, sin verse realmente capaz de pronunciar el apellido de los Honda. Los tres segundos se le hicieron eternos antes de que el muchacho le contestara.

—¿Y por qué piensas que no podría ser posible? —inquirió detenidamente—. ¿No te habían lastimado antes? ¿No sería esa una buena razón para hacerlo? Matarles no me supondría ni un esfuerzo. Quería hacerlo.

—No. Tú no eres tan despreciable como para haber hecho eso sólo por una tontería. No merecería la pena —replicó ella, y la convicción con la que compuso las palabras la hizo sentir ligeramente sonrojada—. Además, ¿quién demonios iba a creerse que el idiota de Kisame iba a interponerse entre una enorme bola de fuego y dos de sus lacayos? Qué estupidez...

Dicho eso, empezó a reírse para disipar la vergüenza. Estaba decidiendo si se marchaba del sitio ya o no, cuando se fijó en la mano que dibujaba un trayecto hacia su rostro.

Los dedos fríos de Itachi le acariciaron las mejillas pero sintió una sensación agradable allá por donde pasaban. Una de las yemas de sus dedos delineó las formas de sus labios y cuando le sostuvo levemente el mentón para obligarla a mirarle directamente, se dio cuenta que su mirada ceniza estaba profundamente perdida y que sus ojos no transmitían más que dolor.

—Pídemelo —le dijo casi en el mismo tono en el que hubiese dado una orden—. Pídemelo ahora y lo haré. Cueste lo que cuesta. No me importa.

—¿El qué? Itachi me estás preocupando...

Él le habló con seriedad, aunque la importancia que presumía le hiciese dudar si los dos seguían con el mismo tema en mente. Itachi comenzó a tirar de su mano y mucho antes de que pudiera predecirlo, la condujo entre los pasillos del refugio teñidos del anaranjado color del atardecer.

El primer gran paso llegó al encontrar la barricada en la salida del edificio de dormitorios, pero antes siquiera de que uno de los shinobis apostados allí pudiera dirigirle una palabra a su superior, Itachi ya los había apartado de su camino para aligerar el protocolo de seguridad.

Sakura se preguntó si aquel comportamiento no le traería consecuencias más tarde, pero estaba demasiado concentrada en seguirle el acelerado ritmo de los pasos sin tropezarse, como para encima poner su atención en otra cosa.

Por escaleras infinitas llegó a un lugar que conocía, aunque sólo había cruzado una vez. Era el mismo camino por el que había descendido la primera vez que llegó al refugio. El lugar de la entrada y el lugar de la salida.

A esas alturas Sakura podía sentir el pánico entorpeciendo cada uno de sus movimientos, pero no fue nada comparado a cuando creyó distinguir a Goro a sus espaldas mientras él buscaba con un pulso impecable abrir la enorme puerta corrediza que llevaba quizás, hacia la libertad.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo? Estás alarmando a todos. Dime qué haces —continuó mientras él volvía a tirar de su muñeca—. Itachi, para, me estás lastimando el brazo.

Caminando por la oscuridad de aquel pasadizo sólo distinguió el brillo de sus ojos una vez, para cerciorarse de que seguía fuertemente atada a él. Al atravesar la enorme boca oscura, Sakura sintió el golpe del fuerte viento pegándole en la cara y un sol que no parecía ser el mismo visto desde fuera del refugio.

De un momento a otro, al sujetar su propio rostro mientras se permitía sonreír un poco, se dio cuenta de que había dejado de sostenerle la mano y que se había apartado lo suficiente de él. Se volteó al notar su oscura mirada clavada en su nuca, y aunque le encontró inmóvil allí, aguardó esa desagradable sensación de que iba a desvanecerse en cualquier instante.

—¿Qué...? —volvió a balbucear confundida.

—Pídemelo. Que te lleve lejos de aquí y lo haré. Soy demasiado egoísta como para haberlo hecho por mi mismo, pero si lo hubieses querido desde hace tiempo, lo habría hecho ya.

Sakura enmudeció. De golpe a porrazo sentía que todo le daba vueltas y sólo atinó a ver la figura de Goro asomando de la boca negra unos metros más atrás del Uchiha. Seguidamente, distinguió un puñado de ninjas más y entre ellos, a los dos que habían burlado anteriormente.

—¿Ocurre algo? —sonó la desconfiada voz de Goro en la lejanía.

«Pídelo», volvió a leer en los labios de Itachi mientras le asentía dándole fuerzas. Sakura alcanzó a ver cómo el pelinegro extraía un par de kunais de su fajín al presentir la sospecha creciendo en la mente de sus compañeros. Estaba convencida de que serían los kunais lo único que iba a acabar incrustado en sus cabezas...

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

* * *

_Ya sé, ya sé... Lo que se están preguntando es, ¿cómo diablos terminó llamando Sakura al pez?~~ Ah, no era eso, ¿no? Qué alivio, porque no le tenía preparado nombre, así que..._

_Bueno, hablando en serio, la idea global era "lindo". Sí, a pesar de las guiños afectuosos, las despedidas, la tensión y la desagradable sensación de ahogo, quería que de algún modo tuviese ese toque. No sé si me salió, pero lo intenté... xD_

_A ustedes, gracias por leer y hasta la próxima :)_

_¡Se cuidan!_

**_Shizenai_**


	20. Burbujas de amor

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_Ohayo gente~ ¿Cómo han estado? Siento como si hubiésemos estado separados por siglos, que no vuelva a suceder (?). No, en serio, me disculpo por la tardanza. Mi vida se volvió loca. Créanme, es cierto._

_Bueno, saludos especiales y besos húmedos (?) para Antotis, narutiana, Suiseki, Flouradolescent, Ryukaze-sama, Nona Slytherin y a MarianUchiha. Las quiero :)_

_Y ya me callo, ya me callo..._

_**Disclaimer: **Todo el mundo sabe que Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi, aún así, tengo que decirlo._

* * *

**El valor del silencio**

por _Shizenai_

**Capítulo XX – Burbujas de amor**

El corazón le palpitaba tan fuerte que sintió los oídos taponados por momentos en los que creyó estar dentro de una pompa. ¿En qué estaría pensando Itachi cuando inició todo aquello?, pensó Sakura, mientras los escaso segundos que habían transcurrido se le hacían demasiado largos y a la vez insuficientes para decidir qué es lo que ella debía hacer.

El grupo de shinobis situado tras el Uchiha todavía ignoraba la facilidad con la que éste había encajado los kunais con suma precisión en los huecos de sus dedos. Lo más predecible para Sakura era adivinar dónde acabarían.

Sopesó la idea sobre su cabeza. Estaba convencida de que Itachi no fallaría. Puede que el conjunto de ninjas fuese lo bastante avispado como para comprender que algo sospechoso se cocía allí, pero estaban demasiado nerviosos y desconcertados como para poder esquivar un primer ataque tan imprevisible. También pensó en Goro, no le hacía gracia tener que dejar malparado al hombre que la había sacado de tantos apuros, y al reposar por inercia la mirada en él, advirtió sobre su hombro la pequeña silueta de lo que le pareció una ardilla.

Sakura tragó en seco y notó el asqueroso escalofrío en la piel cuando se dio cuenta que el animal era en realidad una meticulosa imitación formada en multitudinarios pliegues de papel. Se quedó rígida por un instante. Temía que el mero hecho de rodar los ojos hacia el Uchiha desencadenase algo terrible. Ahora sabía que _ella_ también estaba cerca.

Finalmente logró murmurar el nombre de la asesina entre dientes, pero el fuerte viento se llevó rápido sus palabras. Tenía que alertar a Itachi a toda prisa, aunque la intención quedó inesperadamente en un segundo plano. Cuando sus miradas quedaron conectadas supo que había algo que no iba definitivamente bien con él.

El muchacho tenía una palidez desmesurada y la tez perlada de un sudor caliente. No le tembló un solo músculo estando allí de pie, pero Sakura era consciente de que no aguantaría mucho de aquella manera. Para ella todo fue confusión. Halló los rastros de sangre desperdigados por las hendiduras de la ropa del pelinegro y se maldijo por no haberse dado cuenta antes.

Echó a andar lentamente. Aún no sabía cómo había conseguido que le respondieran las piernas, pero debía hacerlo de una manera que llamara la atención lo menos posible. Sakura subió ambas palmas de sus manos, y cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca del muchacho, se fijó en que, a pesar de que su oscura mirada le seguía, no era capaz de sentirle allí. Por un instante, le pareció un simple autómata enfrascado en su propio mundo.

—Dame eso —le murmuró ella, apretando las manos sobre la afilada hoja del arma sin saber con certeza si él la escucharía—. Dámelo, ¿de acuerdo? Sé lo que quieres, pero ahora no puede ser.

—Sakura —exclamó Goro a lo lejos. No había señal de amenaza en su voz, pero sí lo percibió preocupado—. ¿Sucede algo? —El hombre se adelantó unos pasos, lo suficiente para ponerla nerviosa—. ¿Qué se supone que estáis haciendo aquí?

Sakura sólo apretó el kunai con más fuerza y endureció la mirada sobre el Uchiha. No podía dejar que Goro lo viera actuando de esa manera y no se dio cuenta que llegó a forcejear tanto que la fina lámina acabó haciéndole un corte en los dedos. Pareció que el tacto cálido de su sangre recorriendo la piel y goteando entre las yemas de los dedos del Uchiha fue lo único que consiguió volverlo en sí. Lo vio parpadear desubicado y pronto le cedió el arma. La joven la deslizó de vuelta al fajín ceñido a su cintura antes de que nadie pudiera imaginar que llegó a salir de ahí.

—Creíamos haber notado algo raro —comenzó ella, asomando parte del rostro por encima del hombro del pelinegro y tratando de mostrar una sonrisa que no se asemejaba a una para nada—. Siento haberos preocupado. Falsa alarma.

—¿Estáis bien? —insistió Goro—. ¿Estáis heridos?

—No es nada. De esto me encargo yo —Sakura trató de aguantarle la mirada sin vacilar, y aunque Goro conservó el gesto ceñudo, suspiró aliviado y se dirigió al resto del grupo ninja.

—Ya lo habéis oído. Aquí no ha pasado nada —mantuvo, alentando a los hombres al tiempo que los espantaba con el movimiento apurado de sus manos—. Rápido, volved a vuestros puestos y no comentéis ni una palabra. No quiero imaginar la sanción si se enteran de que todos hemos abandonado nuestras ocupaciones por una tontería, ¿entendido?

Los ninjas se miraron absortos aunque optaron por aceptar la orden. Tampoco había pruebas de que estuviese sucediendo algo indebido y ninguno tenía el valor suficiente como para acusar de algo al Uchiha. Éste les lanzó una mirada recelosa cuando los vio desaparecer por la boca del túnel hacia el refugio.

—Vamos... —le susurró Sakura—. Date prisa.

Le costo convencerlo, pero continuó empujándole hasta conseguir que emprendiera el camino de vuelta. Cuando los dos terminaron de atravesar el lúgubre túnel dando la espalda a la libertad que habían rozado, ella se fijó en que no detuvo su paso y continuó caminando sin aparentar preocupación por dejarla atrás. Goro aprovechó ese momento para captar su atención tomándola de un hombro.

—Oye, Sakura, estás sangrando —le comentó en tono afable. Por un segundo, Sakura le miró con expectación y estuvo segura de que él sabía muy bien lo que había estado a punto de suceder allí—. ¿Seguro que no quieres que te acompañe a que te revise el doctor?

—No te preocupes, es sólo un rasguño —y se limpió sobre el borde de su camisón, algo avergonzada—. Goro, yo quería...

—De nada —se adelantó el aludido—. Debería decir que te marches rápido. No quiero que nadie más te vea rondando por aquí, o va a ser más difícil disimular este incidente.

La joven asintió apenada. Quiso distinguir a la curiosa figura de origami sobre sus hombros, pero no la encontró por ningún sitio cuando sus ojos recorrieron el lugar.

Para Sakura todo había sucedido tan deprisa que sintió un ligero vértigo al recordar el mal rato que había pasado desde que abordó la habitación de Uchiha Itachi hasta el momento en que podía verlo bajando a grandes zancadas por uno de los senderos que llevaban hasta el edificio de dormitorios. En ese momento, Sakuea se dio cuenta de que estaba muy enfadada. Quería gritarle un par de cosas por exponerla a semejante situación sin darle explicaciones, pero con el fuerte viento no iba a lograr que le oyera desde esa distancia.

Descendió como alma llevada por el diablo, pero no notó que fuese a alcanzarlo nunca. En un momento dado se cruzó con la única piedra suelta del lugar y cuando terminó de patearla con furia, advirtió que el muchacho había desaparecido de su vista. Tuvo que merodear un rato antes de ver su antebrazo apresado mientras era enquistada contra uno de los muros del edificio de dormitorios.

Automáticamente, un par de brazos se acomodaron a la altura de su cabeza.

—¿Por qué me has detenido? —preguntó Itachi en tono severo. Ella levantó la vista sin pensar en el efecto que pudiera tener sobre ella a esa distancia.

—¿Que por qué? ¡Porque nos habrían matado!

—Habría aguantado lo suficiente.

—¿Arriesgarte la vida por mi culpa? Yo no quiero eso... —repuso con el ceno fruncido—. Es lo que he tratado de demostrarte todo este tiempo, pero por supuesto, no te interesa.

—¿Sabes, Sakura? —le dijo con desaire, síntoma de que estaba consiguiendo agotar su paciencia—. Estoy cansado de tu complejo de divinidad, ¿y qué, si me muero? Es algo que el mundo celebraría.

—No digas eso...

—¿Cuánto crees que podrás seguir jugando conmigo a los médicos? ¿Un par de meses? ¿Tal vez menos? Vamos, dímelo tú, que pareces ser toda una experta...

El tono en que lo dijo la hizo sentir herida. Quería concentrar toda su frustración en un puño y atizarle hasta que ya no le quedasen fuerzas, pero todo esos deseos se desvanecieron mucho antes de que pudiera tomárselos en serio.

Itachi chasqueó la lengua tras sentir una profunda punzada de dolor en la sien y notó la ligera inestabilidad de sus piernas. Se había aferrado con rabia al muro. No iba a desmayarse allí delante de ella. Eso le haría ver vulnerable y él no mentía cuando prometió que quería sacarla a salvo de allí. Pronto sintió el pinchando en los dedos al encaramar con fuerza sus uñas, aunque se permitió el lujo de relajarse cuando notó el apoyo de la muchacha. Ella le rodeó la cintura y permitió que apoyara el brazo alrededor de su cuello. No supo si aquella cercanía le hizo sentir más débil de lo que se encontraba.

—Está bien, cálmate. Tienes mucha fiebre y estás cansado. Cuando duermas un poco verás las cosas de otra manera —le explicó con ternura.

Eso lo desconcertó. Estaba seguro de que había conseguido hacerle daño con eso, aun si se hubiese arrepentido al segundo siguiente de habérselo dicho. Su cálido gesto le hizo sentirse conmovido.

—Estás temblando.

—Por supuesto que estoy temblando. Me has dado un susto de muerte —y pensó en lo alterada que la ponía la sola idea—. Por un segundo...

—Qué.

—Nada —terminó diciendo, y él no la presionó aunque se hubiese muerto de ganas por saberlo.

Por una vez la joven agradeció que los dormitorios principales estuviesen en las plantas más bajas. No tuvieron que caminar demasiado hasta dar por fin con la habitación del Akatsuki. El lugar estaba tan silencioso como cuando lo abandonaron y se le antojó dar un suspiro de alivio.

Cuando estuvieron dentro del cuarto le incitó a recargarse sobre la cama. Ahora que había prendido la luz, Sakura fue capaz de distinguir las pequeñas gotas de sangre seca en el suelo de madera, pero las ignoró por el momento. Ayudó al muchacho a deshacerse del fajín de armas y lo arropó bajo la suavidad de una fina sábana.

Visto así, tan frágil e inestable como un pétalo, parecía casi un muñeco. Se quedó unos segundos observando cómo cerraba los ojos dispuesto a sumirse en profundos sueños sin poder evitar apartarle un par de mechones del rostro y acariciarle el pelo.

—Lo habría conseguido... —le escuchó decir a él en un susurro.

—Cállate y duérmete de una vez —masculló alzando una ceja y exagerando un falso enojo. Se retiró lo suficiente para apagar el interruptor y cuidó de extender por completo las cortinas para que no le molestase ningún rastro de luz.

—No puedo. No me van a dejar los remordimientos.

—¿Remordimientos? ¿Por qué?

—Porque sé que mañana te arrepentirás de la oportunidad que has perdido hoy.

Itachi abrió los ojos para mirarla un momento. Ella separó los labios, pero al final no dijo nada, aunque no hacía ninguna falta. Lucía tan apenada y pensativa que estaba seguro de que comenzaba a darse cuenta del error que había cometido.

Probablemente la culpa era suya por no haber insistido lo suficiente y pronto se lo reprocharía, aunque, Sakura únicamente pudo aproximarse tras un breve silencio. Él la siguió con la mirada y sintió la sangre arder cuando ella encajó una rodilla en el colchón mientras apoyaba una mano al lado de su cabeza.

Podía detenerla, debía hacerlo. Pero no quiso.

La vio acercarse lentamente. Le rozó los labios con dulzura y él se acomodó a los movimientos suaves y tranquilos de un beso desprovisto de toda malicia. Dejó que la calidez que recibió de ella volviera a reconfortarle y disfrutó de su elegante fragancia como un veneno dulce. Itachi sintió su pureza en la boca, cuando ella le besó la mejilla, la frente, los párpados y el resto del rostro.

Finalmente, la joven recargó un momento la frente contra la suya y no pudo evitar la necesidad de aspirar profundamente como queriendo absorberla por completo en aquel preciso momento.

—Realmente no creo que me arrepienta. Porque no puedo dejar de mirarte sin preguntarme una y otra vez si quiero vivir lejos de semejante idiota.

A su lado, Itachi sintió un intenso frío recorriendo hasta la célula más entumecida de su cuerpo. Quería decirle algo, pero no encontró las palabras. Tampoco parecía que ella se sintiera decepcionada por su silencio y distinguió su sonrisa después de que soltara un resoplido.

—Duérmete de una buena vez —le repitió ella.

—Pues quédate.

Sakura alzó las cejas llevada por el desconcierto.

—Quédate... Al menos dónde pueda verte.

La mano de la joven se cerró sobre la suya. Notaba los párpados pesados como nunca y mientras dejaba paso a la inconsciencia, empezó a pensar que su pesadilla se volvía un boceto de algún sueño idealizado, y que, como todos, terminaría siendo mentira.

**::x::x::x::**

Se oyó un ruido lejano. Como de olas rompiéndose en el silencio y gorgoritos de pequeños polluelos esperando el alimento en sus nidos.

Al principio no vio nada, pero Sakura recordó de golpe cómo había ido a parar allí. De todos modos, era fácil reconocer esa respiración pausada y tranquila, sobre todo, ahora que la tenía pegada a la oreja. Se enderezó con cuidado y en cuestión de segundos la vista le permitió vislumbrar el rostro durmiente del muchacho.

Se quedó pensativa, imaginando si podía hacer algo más por él que simplemente vigilar su sueño, aunque... no le hubiese salido bien del todo aquella vez. Habría preferido quedarse allí, acurrucada sobre el pecho de Itachi mientras memorizaba el repertorio de latidos que tenía para ofrecerle. Quién iba a decirle que precisamente él iba a tener la culpa de que tuviera que separarse ahora de su lado.

Sakura se resignó. Tuvo cuidado de apartar la mano que encontró enredada en su cabello y, después de besarla con cariño, la depositó sobre su abdomen antes de poder incorporarse del todo.

Ralentizó todo cuanto pudo su camino hacia la puerta hasta que, dando una última mirada, tuvo que abandonar definitivamente la habitación.

Se rascó el cogote nerviosa mientras deambuló por los pasillos. Podía jurar que en medio de aquel mutismo era observada de cerca, aunque sospechara que era del todo imposible. Por lo menos, le gustaba creer que no llegaban hasta esos extremos.

Apoyó la oreja sobre la puerta de su habitación. Las ideas paranoicas la habían llevado a pensar que al girar el picaporte encontraría un puñado de ninjas buscándola hasta en las plumas de su almohada, pero igualmente, esa concepción le pareció demasiado descabellada.

—Buenos días, pequeño. Sigues aquí, ¿eh? —sonrió la joven—. Claro, dudo que puedas irte.

Sakura introdujo el dedo en la pecera de cristal que adornaba recientemente su escritorio. Dejó que la pequeña criatura se distrajera mordisqueando las yemas de sus dedos y luego arrojó varias migas de pan sobre la urna.

—Siento la tardanza, ¿tenías hambre? —murmuró.

La joven estrechó los ojos lentamente mientras se pegaba a la brillante pecera transparente. Podía sentirse ligeramente hipnotizada por las diminutas burbujas que brotaban de alguna parte de la urna y pensó que debía ser prácticamente la misma sensación que tenía haciéndole cosquillas en su estómago. Sí... Burbujas románticas, probablemente.

Empezó a ver las primeras luces del amanecer reflejadas en el cristal y su rostro algo deforme por la forma abombada de la pecera. Había un hormigueo poniéndole los vellos de punta y notó el calor tiñéndole el rostro. De pronto, chasqueó la lengua y se golpeó suavemente las mejillas dejando ambas manos allí.

—Soy tonta —dijo mirando de nuevo al pez—. ¿Crees que se enfadará cuando despierte?

El pececito se mantuvo inerte. Pareció que sus enormes ojos de globo la miraban inquisidoramente y ella se tensó un poco.

—¿Por qué iba a ser si no? No te burles de mí...

Ese condenado bicho marino le había hecho recrear detenidamente su particular beso de buenas noches. Después de todo se sentía terriblemente agradecida por la acción que Itachi estuvo a punto de hacer por ella, y sencillamente se dejó llevar un poco por sus sentimientos. O un poco mucho, para ser honestos.

No le importaba.

Tampoco podía decir que se arrepentía. Estaba cansada... Cansada de tener que fingir que no le quería más de lo que debía. ¡Al diablo con todo! Puede que fuese demasiado ilusa, pero creyó que por un momento ella llegó a ser tan importante para él, como él lo era para ella.

Poco a poco volvió a tranquilizarse. Miró la pecera de soslayo y se le ocurrió aprovechar la mañana antes de que empezase a haber jaleo por el refugio. La llevo consigo cuando salió del edificio de dormitorios y paseó tranquilamente por la zona más arbolada. No dejó de charlar todo el tiempo en voz alta, pero se sentía realmente bien ese día y le dio igual pensar que podía parecer una loca.

Cuando llegó a la playa se deshizo del calzado para dejarlo en la orilla. La arena estaba fría bajo sus pies, pero le pareció una sensación agradable. Sakura se arrodilló con cuidado, gritó un poco al sentir el frío del mar acariciando sus rodillas y levantó la pecera hasta la altura de sus ojos.

—¿Sabes?, te voy a echar de menos, pero estando cómo estoy, te comprendo, y retenerte me parece un delito. ¿Quieres volver, verdad? —sonrió, y volcando ligeramente la urna dejó que el pez dorado escapara con rapidez mientras ella lanzaba un beso al aire—. Hasta otra...

No podía explicarlo, pero se sintió realmente emocionada al ver al brillante animal desaparecer entre las suaves olas. Era como si una parte de ella hubiese sido liberada ese día. Y en realidad, sintió que así había sucedido.

—Así que eres tú... —dijo una voz sin expresión.

Sakura aún no había terminado de deleitarse con el horizonte, por lo que se sobresaltó un poco al notar que se dirigían a ella. Al voltearse se topó con una oscura y flamante capa de nubes rojas, y sintió su piel estremecer al ver esos ojos fijos sobre ella. Eran como un sinfín de ondas hipnóticas.

—¿Qué...?

—He estado bastante, pero bastante tiempo esperando por conocerte. Así que, ¿eres tú? —El hombre se arrodilló frente a ella, y por un momento sintió el mareo de contemplar tanto odio en una sola mirada—. La persona a la que tengo que darle las gracias... Supongo.

Cuando el muchacho le tendió la mano notó un desagradable impulso obligándola a tomarla. Sakura supo que su encuentro había sido toda una ironía y que si la muerte tenía algún rostro, acababa de conocerlo...

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

_No se hacen a la idea de cuánto esperé por ESTE momento (xD). Por cierto, gracias al pez por su maravillosa participación, pero así son las cosas... En fin, gracias a ustedes por leer. Agradezco los comentarios y no muerdo (de momento)._

_¡Se me cuidan! ¡Hasta pronto!_

_**Shizenai** _


	21. Un respiro latiendo negro

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_No sé cómo pedirles perdón por la tardanza, pero... ¡PERDÓNENME! Estamos en tiempos de exámenes y trabajos, y no tuve la tranquilidad para ponerme a actualizar (no me van a perdonar, ¿no? Seres malignos... xD)._

_Saludos especiales a Suiseki, Antotis, MarianUchiha, Ryukaze-sama, anakaulitz, Nona Slytherin, Artemusa y espero no dejarme a alguien por ahí (?) Horrendo humor, lo sé (xD)._

_**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto Masashi es el propietario de Naruto y sus personajes._

* * *

**El valor del silencio**

por_ Shizenai_

**Capítulo XXI – Un respiro latiendo negro**

No había nadie más en aquella enorme recámara. Lo presentía. A pesar de los diez formidables sillones, casi tronos de metal dorado y pieles de cuero, ninguno de ellos estaba siendo ocupado. Sólo quizás le inquietaba la mirada elocuente de una imponente figura de mármol gris, erguida al fondo de la habitación con ambas manos abiertas y ribetes de plata cayendo de una cabeza demasiado aplastada. Le pareció que aquel par de ojos la miraban directamente.

Sakura desplazó su atención al muchacho. Creía haberle oído dirigirle la palabra, pero pronto advirtió que había sido una simple ilusión del viento. La ráfaga sacudió las antorchas dispuestas por las paredes talladas con extraños tapices y le erizó la piel obligándola a frotarse los brazos.

—Así que Haruno... —dijo fría y secamente el Akatsuki.

No llegó a tomar ningún asiento, por lo que le resultó difícil identificar su nivel de importancia en la organización. A simple vista no lucía diferente al resto de componentes de élite que había conocido, pero había algo aterrador en su mirada que no le hacía parecer un ser de su mundo.

El muchacho se sentó en uno de los escalones previos a los sublimes sillones. Se apartó uno de los mechones de fuego de la cara y se apoyó desinteresadamente sobre las rodillas. Su pesada mirada no la abandonó en ningún momento. Se sentía evaluada hasta la última fibra y podía notar cómo intentaba desarmar hasta su más endeble defensa.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —inquirió. La voz sonó como si llevara años enmudecida—. Me preguntaba por qué seguías con vida.

Sakura se quedó callada. Ni siquiera ella misma tenía una respuesta coherente que ofrecerle, y simplemente, optó por mantener el ceño fruncido.

—No pareces la gran cosa —añadió sin particular emoción—. Oí que habías soportado estoicamente el viaje en compañía de dos de nuestros ninjas de élite, no precisamente los más gentiles. Que habías sobrevivido al laberinto acuático en otro de nuestros refugios y que tu impertinencia te había puesto varias veces en la picota... —Suspiró meditabundo y se inclinó ligeramente hacia atrás mientras se sujetaba una rodilla—. "Qué extraordinario ser tendría el poder de arrastrar al portador del Kyuubi a lo que sin duda, será una trampa", fue lo que pensé —y se detuvo para mirarla nuevamente de cabeza a pies—. Ni de lejos le haces honor a la idea que me había hecho de ti en principio...

—Y sin embargo, aquí sigo —interrumpió ella en un deje de osadía.

—Exacta e inexplicablemente. Tal vez es lo único que realmente te hace interesante.

Ella bufó por la nariz.

—Tal vez es lo único que puedes ver más allá de esas agujereadas narices.

Era oficial: acababa de hacer nuevos amigos en Akatsuki. Justo lo que necesitaba para prolongar su existencia.

El muchacho no se movió y no supo en qué momento el frió beso de una daga comenzó a congelarle la garganta. Intentó virar los ojos, pero sólo advirtió la estoica figura de un hombre más corpulento, pero con el mismo tono anaranjado en el cabello y, podía jurar que le pareció que ambos eran la misma persona.

—Podría matarte aquí ahora mismo. ¿Piensas que eso nos afectaría en absoluto? —continuó el muchacho—. Más importante aún, ¿por qué tengo la sensación de que no has intentado resistirte lo bastante? —Los párpados se entrecerraron sobre las llamativas formas onduladas alrededor de sus pupilas. Esperó unos segundos para calibrar las ideas y enseguida prosiguió—. ¿Hay algo que te gustaría contarme? Haruno, ¿no quieres irte?

Hubo un impecable silencio. Por supuesto que quería, sobre todo ahora que tenía semejante expresión sádica en frente. Pero no todavía, y desde luego, no sola. Pero él no tenía por qué saberlo. Era imposible que hubiese escarbado tanto en sus adentros.

«Tiene que ser un truco», pensó. Ese individuo debía de estar jugando con ella y no iba a caer en la trampa.

Recordó la conversación con Konan. Había una persona que la quería con vida, ¿y qué si era precisamente él quién la necesitaba?

—Entonces, hazlo —le incitó ella en un impulso de valentía. Agarró el brazo que la mantenía inmovilizada y presionó la hoja de acero sobre su propio cuello. El muchacho ni siquiera se inmutó al presenciarlo.

—Haruno, evidentemente, te has equivocado —garantizó con el mismo tono neutro.

En esa expresión supo que le decía la verdad. Quizás el joven no iba de farol y no era ni la mitad de valiosa que ella creía. La daga raspó levemente la piel de su cuello y podía dar fe de que sería lo último que sentiría.

Por fortuna, las puertas traseras se abrieron de un solo empuje y notó el brío del aire entrando agresivo y congelado.

—¡Pain! —gritó una voz familiar.

Fue automático; el filo dejó de hacer presión en su garganta y ella empezó a notar la humedad del sudor recorriéndole la sien a borbotones.

Sakura quiso voltearse aunque sabía con certeza quién era la persona invasora. Escuchó los pasos adelantándose y seguidamente vio a Konan posicionándose a su lado. Tenía la expresión más humana que le había visto a la asesina en todo el tiempo. Ella empezó a hablar con un hilo de voz tenue.

—No lo hagas. No deberías.

El aludido se mantuvo en silencio. Alzó una de sus anaranjadas cejas y fue el primer indicio que dejó de asemejarle a la pulida estatua de mármol que tenía detrás.

—Ahora no sólo desobedeces mis órdenes, sino que pretendes dármelas —respondió el muchacho en el mismo tono tétrico que le habría aplicado a su rehén.

—Yo nunca he pretendido cuestionar tu autoridad, pero esto es mejor que asesinarla, como habías ordenado.

—¿De qué me sirve? Ya no nos es necesaria.

—Lamento no opinar lo mismo —replicó la asesina.

Sakura dedicó su silencio a interpretar lo que estaba presenciando, pero se sintió indispuesta por cualquier perspectiva: ¿Qué era eso? ¿Konan la estaba protegiendo? ¿Desde cuándo, por qué? Pensaba que a la asesina no le hacía ni pizca de gracia tener que seguir escuchando su respiración y que si la técnica médica seguía siendo su salvavidas era únicamente porque alguien se lo había impuesto. Pensaba que ese alguien podía ser él pero, después de todo, siempre había estado en las manos de la Akatsuki.

«Ya no nos es necesaria», reprodujo dentro de las paredes de su cráneo. ¿Qué quería decir? Si el objetivo de Akatsuki era atrapar al Kyuubi, que ella estuviese allí era todo ventajas. ¿Habrían encontrado un modo más efectivo? ¿Cuándo decidieron eso? Había algo que no le encajaba...

—¿No vas a confiar en mí? —Sakura oyó la pregunta de la muchacha con atención—. No estoy segura de si ella podrá lograrlo, pero lo que tengo claro es que es la única oportunidad que tendremos para que alguien con su capacidad sea capaz de ejecutar esa técnica para nosotros.

—¿Qué técnica? —quiso saber Pain, y Sakura podía asegurar que había visto vacilar a la joven a su lado.

—La salvación —aclaró Konan detenidamente—. Imagina poder devolver a la normalidad a un ser humano sentenciado. O lograr burlar la barrera entre la vida y la muerte. ¿No es lo que siempre hemos querido? ¿Sabes todo lo que podríamos obtener gracias a esa técnica?

Pain pareció seguirle los pensamientos. Soltó una bocanada de aire y se incorporó para descender con paso firme de las empinadas escaleras en dirección a la muchacha de cabello azulado. Se quedó un tiempo mirándola fijamente y Sakura tuvo la sensación de que no debía estar ahí.

El Akatsuki terminó sosteniendo el mentón de Konan y una sombra de dolor oscureció sus llamativos ojos de fiera cuando se acercó tanto que podía respirar su aliento.

—No —dijo Pain—. Probablemente lo confundas con lo que tú siempre has soñado, con lo que has querido traer de vuelta —Y se detuvo para tomar las finas manos de su compañera y reposarlas a la altura de su pecho—. Después de todo, éste es el cuerpo que siempre has deseado y no importa que lo ocupe, para ti siempre estará frío. Y vacío.

Konan tragó grueso. Vio la decepción escrita en la expresión del hombre, pero aunque quiso detenerlo, Pain se apartó con brusquedad y caminó hacia la luz que brotaba de las enormes puertas completamente abiertas.

—Haz lo que quieras —añadió. Konan parecía estar haciendo su último intento mental para retenerlo.

De igual manera, el enorme sujeto abandonó a la ojiverde y ésta cayó al suelo por el inesperado movimiento. Sakura se llevó una mano a la garganta y respiró profundamente sin poder creer todavía que hubiese salido entera de ésa.

Por un momento casi imaginario creyó escuchar a la asesina susurrando otro nombre que desconocía: _Nagato._

—Konan —murmuró levantando la vista, sintiendo que la había arrancado de su ensimismamiento.

—Cállate. No creas que puedes utilizarnos sólo por esto, ya le has oído. Sabía que no podía fiarme de ti desde el principio. Ni se te ocurra empeorar las cosas otra vez. Ni se te ocurra... —repitió con dureza.

Y, Sakura pudo entender que se refería al incidente del día anterior. Ella había estado al tanto del intento fallido de huida, y si lo había dejado pasar por alto, era indiscutiblemente para no empeorar las cosas con ese tal Pain. En cierto modo, la protegía de él.

Ahora más que nunca Sakura comprendió cuánto la asesina la necesitaba. Konan albergaba un tipo muy especial de sentimientos. Ella también los conocía bien.

**::x::x::x::**

Cuando al fin posó los pies en el Centro médico encontró el lugar prácticamente deshabitado. No podía campar a sus anchas sabiendo que el doctor podía asaltarle desde cualquier esquina para tenderle un test completo de quinientas preguntas, pero deambuló lo necesario para darse cuenta de que había novedades importantes en el refugio.

Tanto hermetismo no era normal de repente y eso sólo podía significar que _alguien_ estaba de vuelta.

En cuanto Itachi llegó a la última planta se percató de que no la encontraría allí. Los ojos oscuros repararon en la última puerta, la más silenciosa, casi más sepulcral y desoladora que el resto del edificio. Allí había estado Kisame y, probablemente ella aún no sabía que ya no era así. De otro modo, supuso que estaría armando un escándalo por la incompetencia de aquellos que lo habían atendido o aún peor, lamentándose por no haber podido hacer lo suficiente por ayudarle...

Sí... Itachi sabía que esa idiota lloraría...

Le dio un vistazo al resto del refugio y suspiró de frustración al no haber caído antes en lo más evidente. Enseguida, estuvo delante de las enormes contrapuertas de la Sala de Reuniones, lugar que seguramente tenía más valor como biblioteca para cierta personita, aunque, al atravesar el umbral no vio a nadie en quien estuviese interesado allí.

En la enorme mesa principal encontró a un grupo de shinobis discutiendo cualquier chismorreo de las revueltas en los países aliados; y a los lados de los enormes ventanales, otro grupo más ocupado en correr los pesados cristales para que entrara el aire fresco del mediodía.

Rodó los talones y estuvo a punto de irse cuando oyó de pronto un estornudo venido de la nada. Itachi atravesó la extensión de la recámara, pasando por la mesa principal esperando ser inadvertido y agachando sutilmente la cabeza cuando reconoció a uno de los ninjas con los que había hecho misión alguna vez en el pasado.

Estuvo un rato mirando de un lado a otro hasta apoyarse en una de las vitrinas.

Itachi dedicó tres segundos a admirar la figura de la muchacha subida en la delgada y alta escalerilla de madera. Tenía que alzar la barbilla hasta el punto de ser incómodo, pero se le antojó la idea de que pertenecía a un plano dimensional diferente.

Por un instante pensó en marcharse, pero la voz de su inconsciente lo persuadió pronto. Necesitaba resolver ciertos asuntos o de verdad acabaría volviéndose loco.

La vio intentando extraer un grueso libro estancado entre otros dos toscos volúmenes. La chica estuvo forcejeando un rato hasta finalmente conseguir sacarlo de un tironazo. El súbito movimiento la hizo tambalearse sobre la escalerilla y suspiró aliviada cuando ésta dejó de moverse y estuvo lo bastante bien sujeta como para no tentar a su suerte. Se las apañó para pasar la vieja tapa de cuero, y al hacerlo, levantó una leve polvareda que la hizo estornudar y zarandearse una vez más en las alturas.

—Salud —le dijo al fin y, notó el respingo que dio la joven por la inesperada interrupción.

La kunoichi alzó las cejas sorprendida y esbozó un tímido "_gracias_" que sonó tan robótico como lo había sido su movimiento de cabeza cuando regresó al libro.

—Ah. No cabe duda de que interrumpo una lectura interesante. Si quieres vuelvo luego —continuó con sarcasmo, a la vez que repasaba con aburrimiento el grosor del volumen que ella tenía en las manos.

—No digas tonterías, es sólo que no esperaba verte por aquí. Pensé que estarías cansado hoy.

—Yo tampoco esperaba no verte _allí_. Dado el caso, quizás no tendría que estar en este lugar haciendo esto.

La chica viró hacia abajo, pero no dijo nada más por un buen rato. Itachi adelantó unos pasos exasperado y ella tuvo la precaución de subir un peldaño más sobre la escalera.

—¿Vas a bajar o no?

—¿Tiene que ser ahora? Estaba empeñada en... —Sakura se detuvo. En efecto, a juzgar por el modo en que alzó atónito las cejas, tenía que ser en ese preciso momento. Ella hizo un mohín gracioso y ladeó la cabeza antes de continuar, figurándose que ya debía estar enterado de la visita que había recibido en la mañana—. ¿Estás preocupado? —le preguntó a colación.

—¿Podría no estarlo? —Tragó saliva un momento. Las mil y una formas que había ensayado para empezar aquello se le acababan de disolver en la cabeza—. Ayer...

—Itachi —le dijo de repente—. Vamos a olvidarnos de lo que pasó ayer.

Si ella hubiese apartado los ojos del libro, habría notado que su frialdad lo había dejado boquiabierto. El Uchiha quiso buscar otro modo de encaminar el asunto, pero ella habló pronto.

—No fue agradable para ninguno de los dos. Admito que tuve sentimientos encontrados en ese momento, pero no quiero que te sientas culpable por ello.

_¿Que... qué?_

De nuevo volvió a mover los labios pero definitivamente no hubo nada que escapara de ellos. Se sintió un idiota yendo hasta allí sólo para aclarar lo que a ella le parecía tan obvio.

—Además, no va a pasarme nada. Créeme, si quisieran deshacerse de mí por lo que casi-pasó-ayer ya lo habrían hecho. Nah... —siguió con despreocupación—, soy una chica con estrella, así que no te molestes en disculparte. Estoy segura deambulando de aquí para allá, no van a tomar represalias conmigo. Puedes estar tranquilo.

—Se puede saber... ¿de qué demonios estás hablando? —preguntó con frustración—. No he venido aquí para disculparme...

—Pues por el lío en el que me metiste ayer, quizás deberías... ¿no?

—No me arrepiento de haber intentado liber-...

—Itachi, cállate —exclamó con nerviosismo, sirviéndose de su alta posición en la escalerilla para cerciorarse de que ninguno de los shinobis que ocupan la mesa principal en la Sala les prestaba la más mínima atención. Definitivamente él no debía saber nada de su encuentro con el líder, pero tenía la impresión de que Pain acabaría asomando la cabeza de entre los libros en cualquier instante—. Baja la voz, ¿quieres?

—... lo hubiese tomado en serio, ni siquiera lo habría intentado. Lo volvería a hacer, ¿por qué demonios iba a pedirte perdón por ello?

Itachi bufó mientras se apartaba para apoyar un brazo en uno de los estantes. Sakura por su parte cerró el libro de golpe y se concentró en el tímido bochorno que empezó a colorearle las mejillas.

—Entonces... ¿qué es? —la escuchó murmurar casi con enojo.

No lo hizo a posta ni en realidad habría querido hacerlo, pero cuando las brillantes perlas jade incidieron expectantes en él, no pude evitar rememorar la extraña sensación de haber tenido esos ojos tan cerca e, involuntariamente, acabó mordiéndose sugerente el labio inferior sin ni siquiera darse cuenta.

Sakura sintió una inesperada oleada cálida al contemplar ese gesto y, cuánto más o cuánto menos, estaba convencida de que empezaba a pillarle el punto.

—Ah, te refieres... Eso... —No le importó por qué página abrir el maldito libro y ni mucho menos prestó atención a que lo estaba tomando del revés. Sólo quería apartarse la oscura mirada de encima y bendijo la escalera a la que tuvo la dicha de subirse—. ¿Ésa es la razón por la que tienes esa expresión de pánico? No doy tanto miedo...

—¿Podrías bajar un momento? Por favor —insistió, irritado.

—Descuida, no hay nada de lo que preocuparse...

—Sakura...

—No. —Su voz sonó tan tajante como un mandoble cortando el viento. Apartó la mirada de la encuadernación y lo enfrentó con un rostro sereno. Esa expresión tan rotunda lo hizo sentir confuso, como si no fuera él supuestamente el mayor de los dos—. Está bien así. No soy una cría a la que vaya a rompérsele el corazón, ¿entiendes? No tienes que tratar de ser correcto conmigo para que no me haga ilusiones ni buscar las palabras que me harán sentir bien. Eso ya lo sé. Y lo entiendo, de veras que lo entiendo. No esperaba que la idea te hiciese sentir cómodo, por supuesto. De hecho, nunca he esperado nada y, puede que sea muy egoísta de mi parte, pero si al menos pudiese pedirte algo, es que me conformo con que lo sepas.

Sakura sonrió al descubrir lo sencillo que había resultado en realidad decirle todo aquello.

—Me siento mejor así —concluyó.

Él la miró atentamente, juraría que con los cinco sentidos puestos en cada pequeño movimiento que hacía y, a juzgar por su expresión, había acertado librándolo de una conversación embarazosa e innecesaria.

Sakura suspiró aliviada. ¿De qué serviría hablar de sentimientos que no les llevarían a nada? Tarde o temprano, alguno de los dos se marcharía.

En cuanto ambos terminaron de repasar esas palabras en sus cabezas, vio cómo Itachi se enderezaba y comenzaba a girar con impaciencia la ruedecilla metálica que hacía de tope en la escalerilla. La susodicha empezó a temblar peligrosamente y entonces no supo a dónde demonios agarrarse.

—¿Qué haces? ¡Estat-... Para! ¡Me voy a caer! —exclamó mientras perdía el libro de las manos.

El Uchiha pareció no escucharla. El sonido chirriante de la ruedecilla estaba empezando a ponerla nerviosa y subió los peldaños de la escalera a medida que sentía que la misma menguaba.

Hubo un momento en que ya no tuvo más que hacer y, simplemente, entrecerró los ojos a modo de rendición hasta que sus talones rozaron por fin el suelo firme. Se volteó para regalarle una mirada desaprobadora; ahora era ella la que tenía que alzar la vista para mirarle a los ojos.

—¿Y ya está? —preguntó él. Sakura parpadeó mientras observaba cómo le fruncía el ceño—. ¿Después de eso piensas que voy a darme media vuelta y olvidarme de lo que has dicho? ¿Es así de simple? —Sakura resopló y él le sostuvo el mentón con una mano cuando ella hizo ademán de mirar a otro sitio—. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué soy un hombre sin sentimientos a quien algo así no le afectaría? No me creo que a estas alturas pienses así de mí. Dime que no.

Ella negó con la cabeza aunque no dijo nada.

Lo había arruinado. Sabía que aunque Itachi demostrara poco afecto por las cosas, ella le importaba lo suficiente. No era tan tonta como para no darse cuenta de que alguien que se arriesgaba únicamente por protegerla era tan valioso como un amigo.

Estuvo a punto de dejar caer un par de lágrimas, pero se sorprendió cuando él presionó con los pulgares en los extremos de sus ojos como si desease retener esa intención indefinidamente.

—Las personas a las que aprecio no acaban nunca bien y a mí no me había importado nadie de esta forma en mucho tiempo. No quería que me dejaras hacerte daño, porque ten por seguro que te lo haré. Pero... no hagas ver esto como si no mereciera la pena. Para mí es lo único que me ha hecho sentir mejor desde... ya no siquiera lo recuerdo, sinceramente.

Algo se enlazó en su garganta mientras ella pensaba en lo confuso que se le hacía estar oyéndole decir eso. No le importó. Estaba enamorada de él y aun si la hubiese apartado lejos, eso no cambiaría.

Debió estar más tiempo pensativa de lo que imaginó porque, él enarcó indeciso una ceja y se azoró en cuanto ella suspiró por enésima vez.

—Si no me dices algo voy a salir huyendo por esa ventana, ¿sabes? —bromeó nervioso.

Ella se frotó la nariz e inhaló tímidamente para absorber esas malditas lágrimas traidoras.

—Te quiero —respondió de repente. Tan rápida e impredecible que Itachi se cuidó de no expresar lo increíblemente enternecido que le había hecho sentir aquello. Ella resopló—. ¿Vas a abrazarme ya o hace falta que lo repita? Ya te he dicho que no voy a partirme.

Él la miró con gesto divertido. Le hizo un movimiento leve con la cabeza y Sakura miró al grupo de ninjas colocado en la enorme mesa.

—Bah —se mofó ella apartándolo a un lado—. Gallina.

Aunque ella caminó deprisa, consiguió atraparla enseguida por el brazo. La miró tan intensamente a los ojos que ella se arrepintió de haber hecho la maldita broma. Cuando se acercó tanto que no supo si en realidad llegaría a rozarle los labios, desvió el rostro para susurrarle en el oído.

—Te voy a esperar después... —La nariz del muchacho le acarició la oreja y ella encogió presurosa el hombro por el súbito cosquilleo—. Vamos a averiguar lo valiente que eres tú.

Sakura tragó grueso cuando él elevó las comisuras de sus labios. En algún punto entre esas frases se le había detenido el corazón y no pude seguirle con la mirada cuando se marchó tan campante de la espaciosa recámara.

«Y por cierto, sí que haría falta que me lo repitieras de vez en cuando. A veces me falla la memoria», le dijo con saña antes de apartarse.

No sabía si odiaba amar a ese hombre o amaba odiarlo en aquel momento. Retorció el gesto con rabia y se apartó un mechón de cabello con orgullo.

Si había querido asustarla, estaba claro...

… que lo había conseguido.

**::x::x::x::**

Nadie supo cuánto tiempo estuvo merodeando por aquella planta...

Se sabe que Goro la vio llegar después del almuerzo. Pensó que seguía al Uchiha, quien se dirigía directo a su cuarto pero, ella caminaba demasiado atrás y demasiado tensa como para estar haciéndole compañía.

Al shinobi le despertó curiosidad. Ya la había visto hacer cosas más raras anteriormente, pero cuando quiso acercarse a preguntarle con una gran sonrisa, ella palideció como si se hubiese topado con un espectro y sacudió enérgicamente las manos invitándolo a quedarse atrás.

Goro no entendió una palabra de aquel comportamiento, pero se alejó por el mismo lugar que había venido y no regresó hasta varias horas más tarde. Fue la segunda vez que la vio allí, y se preguntó si la joven se había pasado todo el tiempo sin moverse del sitio.

Sakura estaba detrás de una de las esquinas. Cada vez que notaba el más imperceptible sonido, asomaba un poco el rostro para explorar el rellano, pero al no encontrar lo que fuere que quería, soltaba un sonoro resoplido y volvía a apoyar la espalda contra la pared.

En esa ocasión, Goro no se atrevió a acercarse. Se quedó rígido en mitad del pasillo, con su pila de documentos bajo el brazo y observando cómo se abría inesperadamente una de las puertas.

Uchiha Itachi salió de su habitación. Goro lo vio vistiendo un atuendo ligero e imaginó que debía dirigirse a realizar algún tipo de entrenamiento. Cuando le pasó por el lado lo saludó simplemente alzando las cejas y desapareció rápido como una sombra por las escaleras mientras parecía no haber notado la otra presencia que clavó sus ojos en él desde la lejanía.

No fue hasta entonces que la vio salir.

Al ninja le pareció que tenía incluso una expresión de sonrisa en la boca, pero se corrigió cuando él insistió en mirarla inquisidoramente.

—Qué —dijo ella de repente.

—Me da miedo preguntarlo, pero honestamente, ¿qué estás haciendo? —siguió él con gesto derrotado.

—Tengo que ir al cuarto de Uchiha Itachi. ¿No es obvio?

Goro pestañeó antes de quedar ligeramente hipnotizado por esa expresión de inocencia. Balbuceó dubitativo y señaló con el pulgar la tanda de escaleras que tenía a la espalda.

—Acaba de irse, ¿no lo has visto? Ha pasado por... ¿Sabes? —continuó el hombre encogiéndose de hombros—. Mejor no quiero saberlo. Adiós y muy buenas.

Sakura frunció un poco el ceño. No le hizo gracia esa última mirada que le hizo sentir una lunática, pero no le nació seguir perdiendo el tiempo. Fingió que tocaba la puerta y la abrió sin ningún cuidado. Metió un pie en la habitación y miró hacia abajo para cerciorarse de que también entraba el otro. Por último dio un repaso con la mirada al sitio y finalmente suspiró desahogada.

—Bien... Vine y no estabas... —se dijo para sí misma con un aire de victoria—. No digas luego que no cumplí.

—No, en serio... ¿qué estás haciendo?

Sakura gritó. Sintió que no fue ella, sino el corazón quien la había impulsado a moverse tan fuerte que tropezó con el enorme armario del cuarto, desplomándolo con un ruido sobrecogedor. Goro se abstuvo de seguir intentando calmarla en cuanto el primer empujón de la joven lo hubo mandado directo a uno de los muros del pasillo, y levantó las manos en son de paz al tiempo que la veía aferrarse el pecho.

—¡Me vais a matar un día! —dijo y, la frase se le hizo de lo más irónica—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Quedarme tranquilo, qué si no. El mandamás ya está aquí, ¿lo sabías? No es como si pudiera hacer la vista gorda como antes y lo que estás haciendo —mencionó arrugando la nariz—, es de lo más sospechoso.

—¿Sospechoso, Goro? —Enarcó una ceja y miró a su alrededor antes de tensar una sonrisa maliciosa—. Sospechoso es poner un pie en este cuarto sin que te hayan dado permiso, ¿no te parece? ¿Cómo vas a explicar eso?

Goro no pareció afectado cuando ella señaló el armario derrumbado sobre la cama. Las puertas del mismo se habían abierto y se había creado un desastre de ropas y objetos que se esparcieron por el suelo.

—Está bien, te ayudaré antes de irme —cedió el shinobi.

—No necesito ayuda —repuso ella.

—Claro que sí. Ese mueble parece muy... —y antes de lo que dura un parpadeo, la kunoichi devolvió el armario de vuelta a su sitio original. Goro soltó una carcajada socarrona y le apretó el músculo del brazo haciendo que ella sonriera también—. Vale, eres fuerte. Confió en que sabrás apañártelas sin mí...

Sakura sabía que Goro se estaba quitando el muerto de encima, pero no podía arriesgarse a burlarse de él. El hombre desapareció pronto de la habitación y ella debía ser lo más veloz posible deshaciendo el pequeño caos. No le apetecía que el dueño la viera en esas tesituras y si llegaba otro, estaba convencida de que el malentendido empeoraría.

Sakura hizo rápido el trabajo de acomodar la ropa. Como cualquier chica, había adquirido esa habilidad en el transcurso de su adolescencia. Según sus padres, era eso o perder la sesión de entrenamiento con su equipo, y de entre todas las cosas, no hubiese dejado que eso pasara nunca. Una sesión no era lo más importante, pero sentía que no podía fallarles tampoco en ese aspecto.

El pensamiento la hizo sentir melancólica por un momento, pero continuó guardando los objetos como si fuese una autómata.

—Listo —dijo sacudiéndose las manos por inercia.

Estaba convencida de que había terminado con todo hasta que dio un leve golpe con el talón a un frasco que rodó hasta perderse bajo la cama del Uchiha. Cuando se agachó y levantó la gruesa tela de la manta, se percató de que había hecho deslizar también un pequeño cuaderno que quedó maltrecho y semiabierto en forma de V invertida. Se le habían doblado un par de hojas, pero lo enderezó hasta conseguir que casi no se notara.

No supo lo que tenía en las manos hasta que no lo cerró del todo y recorrió la tapa con la palma de la mano. La imagen de aquel pequeño cuadernillo le atravesó el pensamiento hasta fundirse en su memoria y le temblaron las manos cuando pensó en que podía encontrar algo que ya sabía escrito sobre las últimas páginas.

Sakura lo supo enseguida.

Reconoció esa letra sin dudarlo. Ya había tenido ese cuaderno una vez en la manos. Ella tenía siete años.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

_No sé si decir que las respuestas vienen solas y que las cosas siempre pasan por algo, o que las respuestas se dan por algo y que las cosas, nunca, nunca, **nunca** vienen solas..._

_Espero que nos leamos pronto =) ¡Gracias!_

_**Shizenai**_


	22. Un mal presagio I

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_Wah~ Huelo a verano, así que estoy feliz como una perdiz (en su rara forma, supongo). Como ya me ha pasado otras veces, creía que este chap iba a quedarme más corto (xD), así que creo que podría decirse que éste y el siguiente son una misma parte (?)_

_Quería agradecerle a Suiseki, Antotis, alguienporah, ayadabest, Fluoradolescent, MarianUchiha y Mina Calin por ser tan monas conmigo, así que gracias ^^_

_**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi._

* * *

**El valor del silencio**

por _Shizenai_

**Capítulo XXII – Un mal presagio I**

Aunque Uchiha Itachi no era especialmente del tipo de persona que se inquietaba por cualquier alteración en sus planes y, ni mucho menos, de las que se dejaban guiar por las corazonadas, bien era cierto que aquella extraña sensación en el pecho le estaba perturbando la tarde hasta el punto de rayar en lo surrealista.

No le temía a esa expectación por algo que pudiera ocurrir inminentemente pues, ya estaba acostumbrado a la sucesión de lo impensable, y sin embargo, aguardaba de un modo desagradable la idea de que algo verdaderamente grave acababa de acontecer.

Había ignorado el hecho de que el gato blanco del doctor se hubiese presentado delante de sus narices completamente impregnado de hollín, después de una ardua persecución por parte de uno de los enfermeros por recuperarlo. Cuando Itachi lo sujetó por la piel del cuello y lo miró atentamente a los ojos verdes antes de entregárselo, pensó que el gato no dejaba de ser en realidad tan blanco como una perla. Después de que uno de los shinobis tuviera que abandonar la explanada junto al enfermero porque no había soportado el golpe de otro compañero en la mandíbula, se dio cuenta que tenía que reagrupar el muy inocente número de trece ninjas, aunque, eso no le preocupó más que la idea de no poder organizarlos por parejas, como era costumbre en la organización.

Incluso al cabo de varias horas, cuando el cargamento de cada semana era conducido al almacén del refugio, no pudo evitar desconcentrarse del entrenamiento para observar anonadado el hilillo de granos que iban dejando un rastro desde el saco de sal que cargaba uno de los ninjas hasta la susodicha estancia. Sólo una mariposa enorme y de alas intensamente púrpuras y oscuras que ululó delante de sus ojos fue capaz de sacarlo de su ensimismamiento y, para entonces, Itachi estaba tan fascinado por la cadena de coincidencias que rotundamente se percató de que pensar en las cosas que traían mala suerte, atraería la mala suerte.

Subió por la explanada después de despedirse del grupo de shinobis y luego vagó por el edificio de dormitorios. No estaba tan cansado como para regresar tan pronto a su habitación, pues la resistencia que siempre encontró en los entrenamientos con Kisame se alejaba en proporciones astronómicas del nivel usual en el resto de ninjas.

Para la mayoría, el silencio era una buena señal de bienvenida, pero se le antojó tan denso que le inquietó el constante sonido de su propia respiración. Esperaba que, aunque fuese una maldita bomba con las que ya había sido sorprendido más de una vez por parte de cierto miembro de Akatsuki, algo terminara con ese mutismo de locos.

No pasó mucho hasta ver cumplida su petición.

Enseguida llegó a sus oídos un trote escandaloso, un golpeteo que hacía vibrar cada átomo que le rodeaba y que se expandía hasta introducir esa poderosa energía en sus células.

No podía creerlo, pero bufó ligeramente cuando cayó en cuenta que a nadie en el refugio se le cruzaría por la cabeza la idea de armar tanto alboroto cuando era tan obvio que algo importante se estaba cociendo en el lugar.

A nadie, excepto a ella.

Itachi suspiró cansado. Tenía pensado hacer cualquier cosa para mofarse de su torpeza, aunque cuando giró levemente la cabeza para enfrentar a la avalancha rosada que se acercaba por detrás del interminable pasillo, ya fue demasiado tarde para cualquier tentativa.

La chica se subió a su espalda cual habilidoso felino y encaramó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura con tanta brusquedad que lo hizo tambalearse un poco antes de recuperar el equilibrio y acostumbrarse al nuevo peso.

Irachi se turbó de verdad. Acababa de darse cuenta de que el leve golpe contra la puerta había resquebrajado ligeramente uno de los cristales y empezaba a cuestionarse si debía tomarse esas señales a la ligera...

—Sakura... —dijo a duras penas, con una mezcla de sorpresa por la aparición de la muchacha y preocupación en tanto que decidía si aquel pedacito de cristal contaría como familia cercana de los espejos.

Pero ella no le contestó aunque estuviese hablándole esos enormes ojos jade dilatados y la sonrisa radiante casi cegadora. A Itachi no le dio tiempo preguntar qué demonios había pasado con ella cuando notó la fuerza con la que su mano le hizo girar el rostro para dejar una agradable sensación de humedad en su mejilla, allá en donde ella había hecho reposar sus labios por un momento.

—¡Lo sabía! —exclamó ella una y otra vez.

Y, aunque la bajó enseguida para poder encararla mejor, esa sonrisa no le dejó articular palabra. ¿Y si lo estropeaba todo y se desvanecía? Arqueó simplemente una ceja con curiosidad. Qué diablos le importaban los malos presagios del futuro si ella era tan fascinantemente descuidada y transparente...

No entendió nada, y aún no lo entendería. La tomó del brazo en cuanto sintió que estaba a punto de alejarse, pero ella deshizo el agarre suavemente sin ocultar que aquello también la fastidiaba.

—Tengo que irme ahora —explicó ella aún con la emoción en el rostro. Con una mirada comprensiva, él la dejó ir.

Itachi se maldijo por preocuparse por nada. Quizás y a pesar de todo, sus presagios no eran siempre tan malos...

**::x::x::x::**

No le apetecía en absoluto, pero Goro no dejó de hablar en todo el tiempo. Cuando lo enviaron de nuevo a su encuentro, pensó que la joven se asustaría, pero lo cierto es que no dejó de recomponer esa encantadora y a la vez desconcertante sonrisa de terciopelo.

Al principio no entendió el porqué, pero no le preocupó lo bastante. Lo último que Goro recordó es que ella asintió cuando le pidió que debía comportarse adecuadamente en adelante y, al segundo siguiente, la chica había desaparecido de su vista.

Estuvo un buen rato buscando a su alrededor hasta que la localizó a una distancia considerable en compañía del Uchiha, y lo que vio... no le gustó para nada.

Goro no terminó de acumular preocupación cuando una repentina revuelta desarmó el inusual silencio del edificio. Se dirigió con pasos agigantados al lado opuesto del objeto de su atención sólo para percatarse de que un puñado de imbéciles acababan de hacer polvo la vidriera del recibidor en el edificio de dormitorios.

Estaba el mal nacido de turno, un shinobi que aportaba tantos beneficios a la organización como dolores de cabeza a sus superiores y, otro ninja de la misma calaña que apuntaba sin ningún titubeo con el extremo de su brillante espada.

Goro apartó al muchacho de un empujón y cuando quiso concentrarse en la reprimenda para hacerle entender al nuevo el modo en que allí se hacían las cosas, volvió a encontrar a la muchacha de cabellos rosados de nuevo a su lado, postrada en el suelo mientras examinaba la muñeca en donde imaginó que el ninja derrotado había sentido daño.

El chico de la espada reparó en ella con desvergüenza. Sakura estaba segura de que jamás se había cruzado con alguien así en la vida, pero la miró como si entendiese que su situación le parecía de lo más graciosa.

—¿Estás herido? —le preguntó ella por puro compromiso y el muchacho respondió con una inquietante carcajada.

—No, pero esa mirada sí que duele.

Sakura ignoró la burla. Miró a Goro cuando se sintió perdida y, después de escucharle intercambiar unas duras palabritas, le siguió de vuelta a lo que había sido su destino desde el principio.

Estaba pensando un poco en lo sucedido cuando se dio cuenta que el ninja llevaba un rato hablándole.

—Eso ha sido una estupidez... —le oyó esbozar con desprecio.

—Se darán por vencidos en cuanto se den cuenta de que molestan a Pain... —agregó ella con voz socarrona.

—No estaba hablando de ellos.

La kunoichi se estrelló contra su espalda cuando él se detuvo súbitamente y enarcó las cejas esperando que fuese señal suficiente de que no le entendía nada.

—Sakura, no te conviene tener ese tipo de acercamiento con ningún miembro de la organización, cuando menos si se trata de alguien como el Uchiha.

Sakura pestañeó abrumada. En primer lugar pensó que Goro volvía a ser de lo más imprevisible con sus ocurrencias, pero cambió de opinión en cuanto lo vio forzando el entrecejo.

—Está bien, eso lo decidiré yo —respondió con frialdad.

—No es algo que puedas decidir. Simplemente no puede ser y ya está.

La chica no supo qué contestar. Había visto en decenas de ocasiones compaginar el robusto cuerpo del ninja con una habilidad innata para hacer mantener el orden en el refugio, pero jamás había tenido que soportar que se dirigiera así hacía ella.

Apretó los dientes con impotencia y reanudó sola el camino.

—No es algo que esté haciendo por la organización, pero es mejor para ti así. Sabes que siempre he sido considerado contigo, pero si para evitar ciertas complicaciones vas a obligarme a hacer algo que no quiero, te informo por adelantado que lo llevaré a cabo sin vacilar. ¿Entiendes eso?

—Cállate, Goro —contestó ella. Había estado mordiéndose la lengua para ser prudente, pero no pudo evitar no encararlo—. No me hables como si no supiera nada. Eres tú el que no se entera. No necesito tu protección, ni tus consejos, y si esperas que te de las gracias por lo que has hecho por mí, eso será todo lo que vas a tener por mi parte a partir de ahora. De todos modos, no creas que no me esperaba algo tan rastrero de ti en cualquier momento. Tú siempre has sido el perro faldero de Konan, ¿piensas que nunca me di cuenta de que llevarte bien conmigo os interesaba?

Sakura no podía con toda su frustración, pero en cuanto guardó silencio por el simple hecho de calmar su respiración, se dio cuenta de que sus palabras también le habían lastimado a él.

Estuvo casi arrepentida y a punto de disculparse si no hubiese sido porque el ninja la tomó de la muñeca con brusquedad y tiró de ella hasta introducirla en un cuarto vacío después de haberse asegurado de que no les miraba nadie.

—Sakura, no te confundas, no estoy aquí para hacerte daño —siguió él con una seriedad que la hizo sentir incómoda—. Me gustaría explicártelo para que lo entendieras, pero es más seguro para ti que no lo sepas todo. Y desde luego, también para mí.

—No sé de qué estás hablando Goro, pero me estás poniendo de los nervios. ¿Por qué razón debería confiar en ti cuando tú no puedes hacerlo en mí? Me niego...

La joven vislumbró el brillo inamovible de su perfecta coraza, y de un momento a otro, supo que toda la imagen que había tenido de él desde el inicio, se destrozaba en pedazos.

—¿Quién eres tú...? —preguntó con desconfianza. Cuando el ninja se sintió desarmado, no pudo aguantar un resoplido que sonó a derrota.

—Sakura, sinceramente, ¿nunca te ha parecido sospechoso el tratamiento que tengo contigo? ¿Puedes recordar alguna ocasión, por mínima que sea, en la que cualquier miembro de Akatsuki se haya preocupado por ti lo más mínimo?

Ella se quedó tan inmóvil que ni siquiera respiró, pero la respuesta era de lo más evidente.

—No te asustes —la previno cuando vio su expresión—, pero esto es serio.

—No tengo miedo —O no era exactamente ésa la palabra.

—Voy a enseñarte algo...

El tono en que le habló, buscando que no se alterara, había conseguido en realidad ponerla todavía más tensa. Ella observó como el ninja desabrochaba la banda de cuero que le surcaba el pecho de un lado a otro, para posteriormente, tirar del cuello de su indumentaria hasta destapar parcialmente el robusto músculo de su hombro izquierdo.

El tatuaje de formas retorcidas que encontró allí, la descolocó.

—¿Cómo es posible? —dijo en un deje de sorpresa y rabia—. Qué demonios...

—Esto demuestra que soy parte de ANBU.

—Sé lo que significa. Pero ¿crees que puedes decirme algo así en un nido lleno de desertores y traidores?

—Esta marca es para siempre —recalcó con rotundidad, dejando entrever que lo había ofendido.

Sakura volvió a seguirle con la mirada cuando él empezó a recomponerse el atuendo aunque, no expresó ninguno de sus pensamientos. Goro suspiró con pesadez y le dedicó una mirada comprensiva a pesar de que no se atrevió a acercarse a ella en ese estado tan susceptible.

—Sé que es difícil de creer, pero es la verdad. Llevo mucho tiempo oculto aquí, y lo que he logrado me ha costado mucho esfuerzo y el sacrificio de otros de mis compañeros desde que iniciamos esta misión. ¿Te haces a la idea de cuán delicada y valiosa es mi posición aquí?

Sakura no podía salir de su asombro. Se preguntó si la presencia de Goro allí tendría algo que ver con la información que la Hokage dejó caer el mismo día en que le fue encomendada su propia misión: _el caso Akatsuki ya está en buenas manos. _

Nunca lo admitiría, pero notaba como si el mundo le quedara muy grande y, eso le hizo sentir mucho miedo. Sabía que de ser cierta la verdad de Goro, lo peor vendría ahora...

—No te engañes. Sólo puedes confiar en mí —añadió el hombre—. No tienes que hacer nada. Yo me ocuparé de ti. En cuanto reúna la información que necesito y tenga la más mínima posibilidad de contactar con la Aldea, lo haré. Acabaremos con esto y eliminaremos a todos. Será una emboscada que ninguno espera.

La forma con la que vistió cada sílaba no fue del tono amenazadora, aunque a Sakura le pesó cada frase en la espalda como si se tratase de la verdad absoluta. No podía dejar que Itachi corriera la misma suerte que el resto, pero traicionar a su propia Aldea se le hizo sencillamente inconcebible.

El ninja vio la confusión reflejada en su rostro pensativo y se obligó a dar un paso hacia adelante para posarle una mano sobre el hombro.

—No hay nada de qué lamentarse. Tú no eres parte de ellos, y lo que sientes es sólo lo que ellos te han inducido a creer. ¿No te das cuenta? —aseguró con ternura. Ella le devolvió una mirada de suficiencia.

—No me trates como si fuera tonta. Nadie me ha lavado el cerebro, si es lo que estás insinuando. Yo también soy una ninja de Konoha, ¿crees que no sé distinguir entre algo real y una mentira?

El muchacho suspiró antes de continuar.

—Aquí no tienes a nadie —puntualizó, y ella entendió enseguida a quien pretendía hacer referencia—. En esta realidad es así, pero afuera está el lugar al que perteneces. ¿Ya lo has olvidado? Tus amigos, tus padres...

—¡No hables de mis padres aquí! —gritó furiosa.

—¿A quién crees que irán a buscar si a ese idiota se le ocurre sacarte otra vez de este sitio?

Ella lo miró con odio.

—Si lograses escapar y tuvieras la oportunidad de contactar con alguien, ¿en quién pensarías? —esbozó recuperando la compostura. Sakura agachó la cabeza; aunque le doliera, sabía que él estaba en lo cierto—. ¿Piensas que puedes marcharte y que todo va a irte de rositas? Ellos te buscarán aun si ya no les haces falta. Hasta Akatsuki tiene su orgullo, y si les hace falta involucrar a terceros, lo harán sin más. Si eres una ninja, piensa como una. Lo mejor será que dejes el resto en nuestras manos.

Sakura, con su rostro enardecido, hizo esfuerzos por mantener la calma. Tenía una reunión pendiente con el líder de Akatsuki y sabía que no sería tarea fácil.

Odiaba reconocerlo, pero en donde todo pareció tan nítido y esperanzador, Goro había sembrado la duda.

Ambos se dirigieron a la espaciosa recámara en la que ya había estado antes. Ninguno se había intercambiado una palabra más durante el resto del trayecto y en cuanto la joven atisbó de nuevo la inquietante mirada de la escultura de mármol, se percató de que la media docena de ojos que tenía sobre ella dejaban a la estatua a la altura de un simple juguete adorable.

—Siéntate.

Reconoció de inmediato la inconfundible voz de Pain. Halló al joven sentado con piernas y brazos cruzados en uno de los magníficos sillones, mientras Konan le acompañaba de pie, a un lado, casi como si dibujase su sombra.

Además, vio a otros ninjas allí. No reparó especial atención en ninguno, pero se sintió particularmente atraída por la hipnótica visión de aquél que tenía la piel combinada en tonos blanco y negro.

—Tranquila... —le alentó Goro justo antes de dejarla en la silla colocada en el epicentro de la sala, dirigiéndose seguidamente al lado del resto de _su bando_.

—Haruno, si no tienes nada mejor que hacer —empezó Pain. El eco de su voz rebotando en cada pared de la recámara lo hacía sonar aún más tenebroso—, me gustaría que me hablases un poco de tus progresos en esa espectacular técnica. —Sus últimas palabras parecieron salir con repugnancia.

—Apenas he podido completar la primera fase.

Inmediatamente, la joven se preguntó si ese deje de sinceridad no había sido en realidad una estupidez.

—¿Es efectivo? —quiso saber el líder.

—No lo sé —volvió a decir honesta—. Nunca he podido probarlo con nadie.

Hubo un murmullo leve en la sala. Sakura pretendió pensar que las cosas no iban tan mal compartiendo una mirada con Goro, pero el ninja fue lo bastante inteligente como para mostrarse tan decepcionado como el resto de sus compañeros.

—Tienes una veintena de moribundos en nuestras instalaciones médicas. ¿Ninguno te pareció apto?

—No es tan sencillo encontrar al paciente que quiere dejar su última esperanza de vida en las manos de... una zorra de Konoha —respondió. Para nadie fue un secreto que así la llamaba la mayoría.

—Comprendo.

Sakura podía verlo en su expresión aunque fuese infinitamente inapreciable. El tipo se estaba riendo de ella e iba a tratar de deshacerse de ese asunto de la técnica cuanto antes. Le pilló de improviso que, en cambio, apoyara el rostro sobre una de sus manos mientras la invitaba a acercarse con un movimiento de la otra.

—Ven aquí —añadió con falta de entusiasmo—. A ver qué puedes hacer conmigo...

—¡De ninguna manera! —exclamó Konan enseguida.

La joven adelantó unos pasos y miró al muchacho como si se hubiese olvidado del mundo. Konan también sabía que él se estaba vengando de ella.

—No puedes hacer de conejillo de indias —expresó disgustada—. Esta burla está llegando demasiado lejos. Puede que no te lo tomes en serio, pero podría salir mal.

—No seas hipócrita, Konan —le contestó él—. Creía que querías esa técnica para mí, es justo que pueda ayudar en el proceso o no llegaremos a nada. Vamos, acércate.

Sakura obedeció, aunque no fue nada agradable teniendo la ruda miraba de la peliazul unida al resto de ojos inquisidores que estarían dispuestos a desenfundar sus armas en cuanto el líder sufriera el daño más insignificante.

Agachó la vista y se quedó un rato mirándolo en silencio. Si hubiese podido, lo hubiera fulminado allí mismo sin un solo remordimiento, pero debía conformarse con que el muchacho siguiese poniéndola a prueba hasta destacar el más leve fallo para humillarla.

Hubo un instante de tensión exagerada a la espera de que la kunoichi demostrase la maravillosa hazaña pero, en un simple segundo, toda la emoción contenida se esfumó.

Sakura se había arrodillado y tan pronto como destapó la manga oscura de la gabardina del líder para tomarle de la muñeca, la soltó como si hubiese recibido un intenso calambre.

El murmullo se reanudó de nuevo e incluso Pain pareció observarla expectante.

—No puedo —esbozó con determinación.

—¿Que no puedes...? —repitió Konan y, Pain alzó la mano velozmente para acallarla, como si desease que nadie nublara la primera impresión creada por la chica.

—No, no puedo. No sé cómo lo habrá hecho, cómo puede... —balbuceó antes de mirarlo de nuevo—. Pero ya le he dicho que no estoy todavía al nivel de hacer nada en un cuerpo como ése. Usted ya me entiende, ¿verdad?

Lo que antes fueron simples susurros, se convirtieron en verdaderas disputas. Sakura tragó grueso, pero el muchacho no le quitó la vista de encima.

_Sus pulsaciones..._

No podía explicarlo... No sabría hacerlo, pero tenía claro que aquel cuerpo, hablara, se moviera o transmitiera tanto odio en su mirada, estaba tan exento de vida como una piedra. La idea más cercana que logró componer en su mente fue que se trataba de una marioneta, pero superaba por mucho la perfección que conoció hace un tiempo en las armas creadas por la abuela Chiyo y Sasori.

Luego de aquello, Pain resopló casi divertido. El resto de ninjas no tardó en guardar silencio y en cuanto lo hubo meditado lo suficiente, aclaro:

—Tal vez si seas un poco interesante después de todo. A pesar de mostrarte temeraria hasta el punto de ser idiota, al menos eres más honesta que la mayoría de los que están aquí. Sólo voy a dar un poco más de confianza a eso que Konan espera de ti. Espero por tu vida que no sea en vano.

Sakura asintió involuntariamente. La mano de Pain volvió a hacer un movimiento suave y ella entendió de inmediato que tenía nuevos y más importantes asuntos que tratar a continuación.

Cuando Goro se encaminó hacia ella y la animó a abandonar la sala, no oyó que el tumulto de ninjas seguía haciendo comentarios de cara a su cuestionable descaro y ni mucho menos le interesó el hecho de que hubiese fascinado a su líder. Al cabo de unos minutos se dio cuenta que el ninja seguía a su lado y se soltó rápidamente del agarre antes de detenerse.

—Sé volver a mi habitación sin ayuda, Goro, gracias.

El hombre la miró sin particular expresión y ella se abrazó a sus propios brazos un poco avergonzada.

—Perdóname —añadió—. Después de haber confiado en mí sólo puedo tratarte de esta manera, pero he tenido un día largo hoy... No me lo tengas en cuenta.

—Sólo ten cuidado. Lo único que espero es que todo siga yendo bien. No estoy arrepentido. Una parte de mí sabe que mi vida está a salvo en tus manos.

Aunque lo sintió como un halago, Sakura sólo pudo encontrarse más presionada. Hizo una leve reverencia para despedirse del ninja y prosiguió hasta su habitación dando las gracias por que la noche hubiese llegado tan pronto para dar un respiros a sus pobres energías.

Apenas eran unos pocos metros los que la separaban del edificio de dormitorios, pero el camino se hizo más cuesta arriba que nunca. Se detuvo para soltar el aire comprimido en sus pulmones, para realmente darse cuenta de que no la había aliviado nada.

En medio de la luminosidad de plata que adquiría cada pequeño objeto bajo la luna, se fijó en el llamativo destello que llamó enseguida su atención a lo lejos.

Sakura pudo reconocer al joven de la brillante espada que había armado el alboroto en el edificio aquel mismo día, y asimismo, encontró sus sospechas fundamentadas en cuanto el ninja husmeó delante de la enorme y hermética puerta de salida.

No era asunto suyo, pero intentó acercarse al ninja lo más rápido que pudo. El jadeo de su respiración le dificultó la tarea de escuchar lo que decía, pero no lo bastante como para impedirle saber que no hablaba solo. Algo renqueante, consiguió llegar a la cima de las enormes escalinatas y cuando estuvo segura de que sorprendería al ninja en lo que fuera que tramase, se vio inmovilizada por un brazo fuerte que rodeo sus hombros mientras parte de su rostro era tapado por una mano para que no gritara.

La joven se quedó tan rígida como una roca.

—Si alguien malinterpretara que estás rondando por la salida cuando hace escasas horas has tenido aquí un incidente, y te partiera el cuello de esta manera... ¿no sería una muerte muy estúpida?

Sakura resopló, se liberó del agarre rápido y le dio un codazo con ganas en el estómago.

A veces, Itachi podía tener un humor de lo más macabro...

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

_Pronto la parte dos... (xD) Ok, en mi cabeza lo era, el espacio no acompañó, así que bueno, lo dejamos hasta el siguiente chap._

_¡Gracias por leer! Se cuidan, ¿no?_

_¡Nos leemos pronto!_

_**Shizenai**_


	23. Un mal presagio II

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_Wey~ Espero que el verano nos traiga a todos algo bueno. Nunca se sabe lo que puede sorprenderte a la vuelta de la esquina..._

_Gracias Suiseki, Mina Calin, MarianUchiha, Fluoradolescent y Antotis. Son ADORABLES ^^_

_¡Allá va!_

_**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto Masashi es propietario de Naruto y sus personajes._

* * *

**El valor del silencio**

por _Shizenai_

**Capítulo XXIII – Un mal presagio II**

Sakura se llevó una mano al pecho. Sabía a ciencia cierta que su corazón ya no estaba ahí debajo, debía habérsele atorado en algún punto del cuello o probablemente lo encontraría esparcido por el césped húmedo y suave que pisaba.

Ella le vio acercarse de nuevo para darle unas tranquilizadoras palmadas en la espalda después del susto, y aunque no lo hacía con especial malicia, también prestó atención en que se estaba riendo.

—Ya es tarde. Me estaba cansando de esperar tanto...

—Muy amable de tu parte —dijo con ironía, en tanto que él seguía con esa risita con la que realmente no podía disgustarse.

Para poner las cosas aún más desconcertantes, Sakura lanzó una mirada estudiosa a su esbelta figura únicamente para percatarse que lucía de la misma forma desaliñada que si hubiese abandonado la cama hace escasos minutos.

El hecho de tener al muchacho sumido en un sueño intranquilo la hizo sentir conmovida, pero cambió rápidamente de idea en cuanto le vio sacar el pequeño gajo de uvas que llevaba secretamente en uno de los bolsillos del ligero batín gris que usaba para resguardarse del frío.

—Qué mentiroso... —acusó ella dando un resoplido—. Sólo te habías desvelado porque tenías hambre.

Él la miró con un deje divertido y no supo si realmente había acertado.

—Hablando de eso... —Itachi arrancó una pequeña uva para presionarla contra la boca de la chica, y aunque ella se resistió por un momento, dejó que el fruto le atravesase los labios—. Sabes que esto es lo único que vas a cenar hoy, ¿verdad? No puedes ir y venir como te plazca y esperar un menú en el salón para cuando quieras...

—No ez cuh'pa mía... —respondió con la uva estallándole en la boca.

—Ya, claro, tú siempre tan inocente... —se mofó, saboreando también una pieza de fruta—. Nos vamos...

Sakura se quedó unos instantes observando cómo Itachi retrocedía de vuelta al edificio de dormitorios. Ella sonrió de soslayo. Sabía de sobra que estaba teniendo una consideración especial con ella por todos esos asuntos en los que le gustaba meter las narices. Había sido descubierta curioseando por donde no debía, y a pesar de todo, él no se había enfadado.

El súbito recuerdo del chico de la espada la hizo girar involuntariamente la cabeza hacia el último lugar donde lo había visto, pero, el joven ya no estaba allí. Al menos, no de la forma que recordaba. Por un fugaz momento, Sakura creyó verlo recubierto por una espesa y desgastada túnica de yute que le ocultó la cabeza hasta el punto de hacerle el rostro indistinguible.

Ella se tensó de inmediato. Reparó en que el muchacho no continuaba conversando con nadie, como ella creía, y que no miraba a otro lugar en concreto que no fuera a ella. A Sakura nunca le había intimidado significativamente la atención de ningún shinobi en aquel refugio, pero todo aquello cambió en enormes proporciones cuando creyó distinguir un brillo inconfundible en su mirada...

—No puede ser... —se dijo para sí misma en voz alta.

—¿Qué?

Se mordió los labios. Cuando se volvió con la expresión absorta hacia el Uchiha, él la encontró tan pálida como una moribunda y con las pupilas perdidas en alguna estancia incierta de su cerebro.

—Nadie puede entrar aquí —agregó ella, e Itachi imaginó que no hablaba realmente con él.

—No, desde luego, nadie puede, al menos no sin que ninguno de nosotros lo sepa.

A Sakura se le entrecortó un suspiro ansioso. Volvió a mirar a la zona más alta del rellano, pero para entonces, no encontró allí absolutamente nada de lo que antes pudo haber presenciado.

—Está bien, tienes razón... —continuó la joven golpeándose suavemente el rostro y dejando sus manos allí por un tiempo—. Parece que sí que tengo hambre.

—Eso será un problema... —le recordó él.

El Akatsuki volvió a acortar los pasos, le dio la vuelta a una de sus manos para dejarle lo que quedaba del brillante racimo de uvas, y le sujetó la otra para asegurarse que esta vez sí caminaría detrás suya.

Así, sin darse cuenta, habían llegado a la primera planta del edificio. Sakura estuvo tan entretenida mordiendo lentamente el fruto para que le durase un buen rato, que ni siquiera vislumbró la habitación de su acompañante cuando ya estuvo prácticamente dentro. La imagen de una pequeña bandeja surtida de bolitas de arroz y mucha fruta, iluminada solamente por una vela dispuesta a un lado, hizo que se descuidara un poco y un hilillo del sabroso jugo le cayera por la comisura de los labios.

—Sí... Qué ibas a hacer aquí sin mí, ya lo sé —se mofó él. Se cernió un poco sobre ella y recorrió con el dedo meñique el líquido en los labios de la chica para llevárselo casi con burla a la boca—. Que aproveches...

Los ojos verdes de la joven se empañaron un poco mientras se giraban para mirarle con ternura en una expresión que a Itachi se le asemejó a la de un cachorrito abandonado. Ella quiso componer una frase muy conmovedora, probablemente de agradecimiento o por sentirse de algún modo culpable por causarle tantas molestias, pero él apoyó un dedo en la boca de terciopelo rosa y se adelantó antes de que pudiera decir nada.

—Se me había olvidado decirte que tienes un minuto para acabarlo todo. Después de eso, arrojaré lo que quede por la ventana y no tendrás nada más hasta mañana. Así que yo de ti aprovecharía el tiempo en llenar esto —bromeó, y le dio un par de toques en el estómago.

Sakura mostró su más tímida sonrisa y asintió condescendiente antes de acomodarse frente al pequeño banquete, delante de la mesa de escritorio. Pasaron unos minutos más cuando la chica reparó en que estaba exactamente en el mismo lugar donde había discutido la primera y última vez con Goro y, se preguntó si también aquello suponía que había rebasado el límite que, habiéndolo aceptado o no, le había impuesto el recién descubierto ANBU infiltrado. Ella miró de reojo al muchacho tendido sobre la cama, lo vio tan ensimismado hojeando uno de esos libros de fotografías que no creyó que la hubiese notado.

—¿Qué es? —dijo de repente.

—Nada —balbuceó con tos. Volvió a girarse y se llenó la boca con una nueva bola de arroz como si eso fuera suficiente para taponar lo que sabía que debía callarse—. Lo de siempre, tonterías mías.

—¿No me vas a dejar ayudar con eso que te preocupa? —repuso con tranquilidad. Tampoco ella esperaba poder engañarlo.

No supo cuánto exactamente estuvo mirándolo fijo a los ojos mientras se preguntaba cuánto más soportaría tener guardado lo que había descubierto. «_Debería decírselo... Pero, no puedo»_, pensó, casi queriendo desesperadamente que él pudiera leerle el pensamiento. Francamente, sentía que su silencio era tan sucio como una mentira, pero contarle lo que sabía era igualmente una traición hacia Goro. Él habría querido que el Uchiha fuese el último en enterarse de su verdad, precisamente por ser el único que tenía estrechas relaciones con la Aldea en la que curiosamente habían nacido los tres, y que sin embargo, había deshonrado tanto con aquella famosa masacre.

Olvidaba que sólo ella conocía también parte de la verdad del usuario del Sharingan...

—En cualquier momento que lo necesites, yo estaré ahí para ti, ¿lo sabes? —respondió con rotundidad. El rostro se le había endurecido inesperadamente y no dejó de fruncir el ceño ni siquiera cuando el muchacho no supo qué contestarle por un tiempo—. Incluso cuando ya no quede nadie... ¿Lo entiendes, no?

Como ya era sabido, las corazonadas no eran su fuerte, pero tal vez y, sólo tal vez, Itachi se permitió leer entre líneas y lo que escarbó detrás de esos ojos verdes y sinceros, le hizo sentir pánico.

Por supuesto, no le dio ni mucho menos la importancia que en realidad tenían las palabras citadas casi como un mandamiento grabado a fuego en una piedra. Itachi supuso equivocadamente que la charla que Sakura hubiese podido tener con Pain había terminado siendo más perturbadora de lo que imaginaba, y a pesar de que ella pudiera haberle expuesto aquello por la presión acumulada en ese momento, lo cierto es que la creía. Todas y cada una de las palabras.

Iba a decirle "gracias". Otra vez, sin saber la cuenta de cuántas veces debía habérselas dado desde que la conocía, pero, sentirse tan agradecido por saber que ella le hablaba de corazón —aunque no sospechara ni hasta qué punto—, no significaba que hubiese pensado ni un momento en que aceptaría su ayuda...

... No. Ella le importaba demasiado como para hacerle eso.

—Ahora que lo dices... —pudo decir por fin. La muchacha le miró atentamente, sorprendida de su mueca tan despreocupada. Itachi cerró el libro con ganas y lo apoyó en la bonita mesita de noche—. ¿Tú y yo no nos habíamos quedado en la biblioteca con algo pendiente?

_Oh, vaya... Eso..._

A Sakura se le atoró la saliva a mitad de camino.

Se giró hacia su platillo con unas inmensas ansias por engullirlo todo en un solo bocado y, para entonces, ya apenas era consciente de lo que había pasado en los últimos minutos. ¿Lo habría hecho él a posta o le estaba hablando completamente en serio?

—No sé de qué me estás hablando —esbozó ella con nerviosismo. No se atrevía a girar la cabeza, pero sabía que tenía una muy sugerente mirada clavada en la nuca—. Como sea, ya me lo terminarás de contar mañana. Se hace tarde, ¡buenas noches!

Las palabras salieron disparadas de su boca a la misma velocidad en que tragaba casi sin masticar el alimento. Ya se había incorporado de la silla haciéndola relinchar por la brusquedad, y también tenía sujeto el pomo de la puerta cuando se vio obligada a detenerse.

—¿Te vas...? ¿No sientes como si tu habitación quedara muy lejos ahora mismo? —le preguntó él, y su voz sonó tan tentadora que ella hizo lo imposible para no sucumbir al hechizo.

Lentamente, giró el picaporte y para entonces, él ya estaba apoyando en la pared, a su lado, con los brazos cruzados sobre el batín que se había aflojado ligeramente y con unas ganas de que la tierra la tragara insoportables. ¿Cuándo demonios llegó hasta ahí tan rápido?

—Quédate —pidió él, y aunque no se movió del sitio, ella tuvo la misma sensación que si hubiese atrapado su mano para que dejase de intentar abrir la puerta.

—No me parece muy buena idea...

—¿Por qué no? —insistió.

«Sí, ¿por qué no?», pensó en un descuido en el que sus ojos miraron directamente a esos carnosos labios que le recordaron el sabor a uvas y la placentera sensación de la fruta explotando dentro de la boca.

Sakura rectificó el pensamiento aunque reconoció que habría sido más efectivo si hubiese tenido la oportunidad de auto-abofetearse sin parecer una demente.

—¿Y por qué sí? —esbozó frunciendo el ceño. Empezaba a sospechar que él estaba otra vez tomándole el pelo. ¿O no?

—Porque tú no quieres irte —le soltó de lo más relajado—, y porque yo tampoco quiero que te vayas. ¿No tiene lógica?

Sakura notó el calor de sus mejillas encendiéndose y tuvo la prudencia de volver a sostenerse sobre el picaporte de la puerta.

—Oh, por supuesto que quiero irme —compuso con enojo mientras la nariz se le arrugaba—. Me voy ahora mismo y ojalá pudiera darte un puñetazo en el proceso...

El Akatsuki estalló en una carcajada que Sakura odio percibir tan malditamente encantadora.

Él se inclinó cada vez más, sin apartarle esos implacables ojos que podía derretir acero. La presión de la puerta en la espalda la tensó en tanto que se veía sin escapatoria, y un traicionero resoplido se le escapó con suavidad de los labios cuando notó su mano rozándole la cintura cuando finalmente sujeto algo que tenía a su lado.

—Como quieras —le susurró él muy cerca del rostro—. Pero tenías que abrir la puerta hacia el otro lado...

Itachi soltó el picaporte y la chica advirtió el frío del pasillo chocando con su espalda cuando la puerta se abrió tras de ella. Después de aquello, Itachi volvió a retroceder y acomodarse sobre su cama como si nada hubiese sucedido y ella simplemente aguantó la rabia en los puños mientras luchaba por no hacer un berrinche.

—Que descanses, entonces... —agregó él, reabriendo de nuevo el libro de fotografías por si la sonrisa que contenía pudiera ser muy obvia.

De inmediato, un portazo fuerte hizo temblar cada objeto de la habitación y en proporción a aquello, Itachi empezó a pensar qué haría al día siguiente para disculparse por haberla enfadado, aunque no lo necesitaría. Notó un nuevo peso tambaleando el colchón de la cama, y enseguida, la rosada cabeza reapareció para apoyarse sobre su pecho mientras se envolvía entre los pliegues de las sábanas y se unía a la hojeada del libro.

—Cállate —dijo de antemano con cierto enfado mientras la sonrisa se ensanchaba en los labios del otro. Por si le cruzaba la idea de soltar algún comentario mordaz—. Estoy cansada y tengo sueño. No molestes...

Itachi obedeció, y en poco tiempo, estuvo deleitándose con el aroma a flores de su pelo y las suaves respiraciones que le erizaban la piel del pecho cuando ella quedó tan profundamente dormida como prometió. Lo único que se había propuesto, ya lo había conseguido. Ahora podría abrazarla toda la noche...

**::x::x::x::**

Sakura sintió vergüenza cuando el olor a café recién hecho y tostadas con frambuesas, le llegó desde ese lugar inexplorado que era la cocina para hacer canturrear a su estómago impacientemente. Como cabía esperar, no hubo nadie que la mirase con respeto —si es que alguno reparaba en ella— y con más razón esperó a que el salón-comedor quedara completamente libre. Así podría servirse a sus anchas, y sobre todo, desayunar a solas y sin necesidad de contenerse con el muchacho que había dejado dormido en la habitación.

Ya casi lo conseguía... Se apresuró en llenar hasta los topes las dos bandejas con todo lo que se había topado en su camino y se marchó rápido para evitar que la llegada de cualquier ninja pudiera ponerle pegas a su exagerado apetito. Peor aún, podría toparse en cualquier momento con Goro y ésa sí que era una batalla perdida... Sin embargo, nada de eso sucedió, y aquello con lo que fue a tropezarse al atravesar el umbral de la puerta fue lo último en lo que habría pensado.

El choque hizo que una de las bandejas le resbalara de las manos, y cuando cerró instintivamente los ojos para escuchar el estallido de las piezas rompiéndose contra el suelo y el desayuno desparramándose, tuvo que abrir primero un párpado y luego el otro para encontrar el rostro sonriente de una cara que empezaba a ser conocida. El muchacho sostuvo la bandeja sobre su mano y dejó la enorme espada apoyada sobre la pared antes de sentarse en una silla y prepararse para comer.

—Genial, mi desayuno... —le escuchó decir con su voz jocosa y animada.

Sakura tiró de la bandeja y ambos forcejearon un rato mientras ésta iba de un lado a otro de la mesa.

—No es tu desayuno —recalcó Sakura.

—Por supuesto que sí. Desde que pasó a resbalar de tus manos y estuvo a punto de morir en el suelo, dejó de pertenecerte. Yo lo he salvado —sonrió con sarna.

La chica bufó con molestia y echó una mirada a ambos lados del pasillo para asegurarse que no había nadie lo bastante cerca como para impedirle preparar otra nueva bandeja.

Estaba totalmente concentrada en ello cuando aquella voz le inundó de nuevo los oídos y su lechosa mirada la examinó con especial interés.

—Ah, estoy animado... —dijo masticando una tostada abriendo mucho las mandíbulas—, por fin una chica en Akatsuki...

—No soy la única chica —esbozó con desagrado. Su eterna expectación en el rostro la ponía nerviosa—. Y tampoco soy de Akatsuki.

—¿No lo eres?

—No, y preocúpate por ti mismo. Hasta un idiota sabe que no está bien visto rondar por la salida del refugio.

Ella levantó la vista lentamente. Tenía la esperanza de que fuese a comentarle algo de lo sucedido cuando le vio la noche anterior, pero no hizo ninguna alusión al respecto.

—Qué interesante. Ya que estás aquí deberías enseñarme un poco el sitio. ¿Me ayudarías?

—Piérdete...

—Oh, Dios... Es tan linda que no puedo soportarlo —farfulló el joven—. Ya me has preparado el desayuno, no puedes ser tan tímida.

Ella lo miró con aire ausente y el muchacho se encogió de hombros antes de apartar la bandeja y subir los dos pies a la mesa de mala gana. Sakura enarcó una ceja y pensó en lo divertido que sería si Goro apareciera repentinamente por la puerta...

—Entonces no me dejas más opción que seguir explorando...

—Es tu vida... —se mofó, y empezó a acomodarse las bandejas con más cuidado para evitar mayores accidentes.

—Esta bien... Finge ser todo lo dura que quieres, si mañana oyes que un pobre y cándido chico desapareció por aquí, espero que no llores demasiado por sentirte culpable —esbozó con una sonrisa—. En fin, pasadlo bien ahora que podéis...

Algo tarde, Sakura detuvo sus pasos.

—¿Quién demonios te ha dicho que iré con alguien...?

Sus ojos recorrieron de una esquina a otra la habitación, pero ya no encontró ni la espada reposando sobre la pared. Torció el rostro con desconfianza y aceleró con nerviosismo el ritmo de sus pisadas.

Sakura llegó presurosa a la habitación del Uchiha. Al cerrar la puerta con cuidado y acomodar las bandejas sobre el escritorio, se dio cuenta que el joven seguía dormido y en parte, agradeció no tenerle que dar explicaciones debido a su expresión tan claramente preocupante.

A esas alturas, no sabía si estaba volviéndose paranoica o la inquietud que sentía era en realidad por una cadena de situaciones infundadas. De hecho, empezaba a preguntarse si realmente había hablado con ese chico, si era tan real como ella pensaba o si su maldito cerebro se estaba burlando de ella. Como fuera, Sakura aguardó la extraña sensación de que algo terrible estaba a punto de suceder. Quería calmarse, su sentido de la intuición estaba tan atrofiado como el que usaba para orientarse, pero temía que esta vez no iba desencaminada...

Se levantó por puro nerviosismo para dar silenciosas vueltas alrededor de la habitación y hacerse a la idea de que estaba comportándose como una paranoica. Había recibido demasiada información en las últimas horas y aquello seguramente provocaba que ahora encontrase problemas donde no los había.

Una sombra llamó su atención a lo lejos, desde la ventana del cuarto. Al percatarse que no se trataba de otro ninja que no fuese el que acababa de tropezarse en el comedor, se pegó tanto al cristal que su nariz se aplastó y el vaho de su aliento marcó la forma de sus manos.

—Es absolutamente idiota... —cuchicheó entre dientes.

La muchacha frunció el ceño cuando lo vio desaparecer por la zona más escarpada y distante del refugio. Sakura no conocía mucho el lugar y aquello ya podía decir bastante de lo importante y limitado que podía llegar a ser esa zona. Cuando menos lo esperó, estuvo plantada allí mismo, sintiendo el frío del amanecer por el que aún no asomaba la estrella brillante y preguntándose hasta qué punto podía forzar su suerte...

Ella bajó la cabeza para darse por vencida y aquél fue el instante en el que supo que no podría retroceder.

La enorme túnica...

La misma silueta que creyó haber imaginado la noche anterior se ondeó vigorosamente mientras se escapaba a una velocidad admirable de su vista. Sakura la siguió con ansias, sin apenas pestañear por miedo a que fuera a perder el rastro en el movimientos de los arbustos que dejaba en su camino y ahogando algún que otro chillido cuando la maleza le arañaba las piernas.

Lo llamó con fuerzas. Le pidió que se detuviera sabiendo que seguir adelante los pondría en apuros, pero en contraposición, notó cómo se alejaba con más esmero, decidido a que no pudiese alcanzarlo nunca.

Hubo un momento en que no pudo continuar y Sakura se encorvó exhausta, apoyando las manos sobre sus piernas. La garganta le quemaba como fuego y podía notar también el calambre entumeciéndole los músculos. En solo cuestión de segundos, una de sus rodillas le falló y descendió violentamente por una cuesta que antes ni siquiera había distinguido.

—Joder... —farfulló, sacudiéndose las manos.

Definitivamente se estaba volviendo loca y el único problema era su pésima orientación...

Cuando miró por donde había caído tuvo claro que no sería tan fácil volver a subir. Reanudó el trayecto pagando su enfado con las ramas y hierbas que apartó de mala gana de sus narices, y al divisar el horizonte, finalmente, lo encontró.

Estaba allí, parado al borde del precipicio por el que indudablemente no hallaría escapatoria, como si en realidad disfrutara de mirar tranquilamente el paisaje que tenía delante.

_Sólo un paso más..._

La afilada nariz se distinguió cuando volteó ligeramente el rostro en su dirección, y la capucha se deslizó a una velocidad inapreciable, dolorosa, ilusoria...

_Sólo un paso..._

La corriente de aire la empujó a ella también hasta obligarla a cerrar los ojos y resguardarse con sus propios brazos para que la arenilla y el tumulto de hojas no la incordiaran, pero aquél fue precisamente su fallo, pues Sakura pensó que en aquel breve descuido habría perdido de vista la imagen que, sin embargo, fue mucho más clara entonces.

Ella vio la túnica deslizándose por la propia hazaña del viento, dejando que la luz del sol que aparecía entre un par de colinas lejanas detallara el color intenso de los cabellos revueltos y los ojos que incidieron en los suyos como un par de dagas.

Ya no tuvo las fuerzas suficientes pata completar ese último paso. El cuerpo le tiritó por la impresión pero sus labios no dudaron cuando lo llamó por su nombre: _Sasuke_.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

_Ya sé, ustedes me quieren matar ahora, ¿verdad? Mis disculpas (xD), espero hacer lo posible por actualizar pronto._

_¡Las opiniones son agradecidas! ¡Gracias por leer!_

_¡Se cuidan!_

_**Shizenai**_


	24. Sasuke

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_Hola honeys (^-^). Este chap estaba planeado para hace algunos días, me disculpo con las personas a las que les dije fecha y luego, por una serie de razones, no pudo ser (soy un desastre, lo siento ^^'). Gracias a todo el mundo por la paciencia, por leer, por los favs/alerts, y como no, gracia a Suiseki, MarianitaUchiha, juliana-ch, Glaceon44, Antotis, cocoac, Mina Calin y a la gente que firma como anónimo (no puedo responder a esos comentarios, como ya saben, sorry)._

_En fin, un saludo~_

_**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi. Qué suerte tienen algunos._

* * *

**El valor del silencio**

por _Shizenai_

**Capítulo XXIV – Sasuke**

Sakura tuvo un vago recuerdo de la última vez que le vio. La última vez que vio a Uchiha Sasuke...

La imagen se componía en su cerebro como el reflejo tras un vapor de agua caliente en donde los sonidos metálicos de los choques de armas, o los gritos de las voces que sabía reconocer a la perfección, se mezclaban en un torbellino de drásticos altibajos que a veces dejaba de oír para luego ser apreciables hasta volverse insufribles.

Esa última vez, resultaba ser también la única que se había repetido durante los últimos meses como una pesadilla desgarradora de la que no podía escapar, en la cual el tiempo se detenía junto al canto de una katana deslizándose entre los pliegues del viento, justo antes de atravesarle el corazón, que sin embargo, yacía roto e inerte como si el dolor hubiese sido el mismo aun si nada se hubiese interpuesto para detener esa hoja afilada. Sakura, en su indescriptible desconcierto, se preguntó si ahora que volvía a tenerle a él delante, volvería a correr la misma suerte...

_Sasuke..._

Y, su visión se volvió oscura en su periferia, como si nunca terminase de amanecer en ese punto del refugio, o como si realmente fuese una extensión más de esa pesadilla que la perseguía constantemente. Incapaz de dejarlo ir, su mano se extendió notando que de repente pesaba una tonelada y el movimiento turbó esa imagen igual que el humo cuando es sacudido.

Ya no vio nada... Oscuridad tal que si el despliegue de esos ojos que miraban con resentimiento se hubiesen apoderado de sus cincos sentidos.

¿Y si realmente él la hubiese alcanzado en sus sueños para arrebatarle la vida, como una vez quiso?

_¿Por qué, Sasuke?_

La mano que había extendido fue finalmente tomada para sentir que el calor volvía de nuevo a su cuerpo maltratado por el gélido estado de la indefensión. La luz regresó a sus pupilas lastimándolas a medida que su alrededor le daba vueltas aunque ella estuviese quieta. Y los ojos negros seguían allí, pero no eran los mismos. En ellos encontró desesperación, rabia, y sobre todo, ternura que se acentuó cuando ella supo que podía mover los párpados, y solo eso.

Cuando trató de incorporarse no hubo un sólo músculo que respondiera a las órdenes de su cerebro. La lucidez regresaba cada vez más rápido y tanto más se acrecentaba la sensación de ahogo, sintiéndose atrapada en su propio cuerpo desobediente.

_¿Qué había pasado?_

Sakura reconoció la impoluta blancura de la habitación en el centro médico, y también a Itachi. El muchacho le apretaba la mano contra su rostro como si supiese que no le quedaban fuerzas para mantenerla allí. Tensaba los labios con impotencia, del mismo modo que si le carcomiera la idea de que aquello que la había llevado hasta allí hubiese sido culpa suya, y aunque Sakura quiso reprenderle y asegurarle que estaba equivocado, sólo consiguió que le temblaran los labios. La voz no le salía aunque estuviese gritando dentro de su mente.

«Sasuke», repitió una y otra vez. Lo haría hasta que el pensamiento lograra salir por su boca reseca y agrietada, aunque volviera a perder el conocimiento por el sobresfuerzo. Finalmente, su voluntad fue más fuerte que cualquier cosa en el mundo, y aunque imperceptiblemente, logró que con pequeños siseos el Uchiha la escuchara. Pero, se arrepintió. Y mucho. Itachi descendió los párpados lentamente y le apartó con cuidado la mano para volver a reposársela sobre el regazo.

—No... Sasuke, no —le escuchó decir en un susurro cargado de desilusión.

Sakura trató por todos los medios de ponerse en pie y explicarse, pero cuánto más lo intentaba, más imposible se hacía. En un momento vio al Akatsuki llamando al doctor, que fue a acaparar la totalidad del campo de su vista en tanto que le examinaba los ojos con su pequeña lupa a la vez que se mordía la lengua con concentración. Aunque oía el sonido distorsionado como si estuviese perdida en una cueva, cayó en cuenta que Itachi seguía hablando con alguien más en esa misma habitación.

—¿Dónde la has encontrado? —le escuchó decir con autoridad.

—Por ahí —respondió otra voz con desdén—. La verdad es que no sabría ser más específico. Ni siquiera yo tengo idea de cómo pudo llegar sola tan lejos.

El doctor se apartó rápido para rebuscar en un maletín cercano, y para entonces, Sakura adivinó el porqué aquel timbre de voz se le hacía conocido.

El muchacho estaba parado a los pies de su camilla. Como siempre, llevaba en su espalda cargada la gigantesca espada, y aunque su expresión era la más seria que le había visto hasta entonces, se permitió sonreír ligeramente cuando ella le enfocó con los ojos desencajados por el pánico.

—No es nada grave, aunque obviamente va a quedarse aquí —gruñó el anciano—. La altura desde la que ha caído debe haber sido grande, pero sólo está un poco aturdida y ningún golpe lo ha recibido en ningún lugar importante. Con esto apenas sentirá dolor... —masculló, clavando una delgada aguja en sus venas sin que ella pudiera hacer nada por impedirlo.

El rostro de Sakura se descompuso, y aunque buscó desesperadamente la atención del Uchiha, no hubo nada que pudiera hacer por prevenirle. El doctor llamó al muchacho "Suigetsu" y éste se acercó para recibir un par de indicaciones que debía llevar a cabo antes de irse.

—Pobrecita... —suspiró con dramatismo tras escuchar al anciano—. Estas cosas suelen suceder cuando alguien anda fisgoneando. Pero a veces, la curiosidad mata al gato.

El comentario hizo que descuidara su sonrisa, aunque la borró de inmediato en cuanto tuvo la sensación de que los ojos oscuros con los que acababa de toparse le harían pedazos.

Suigetsu dejó la habitación con aire despreocupado. Estaba en su naturaleza ser espontáneo y enérgico, por lo que realmente tenía que morderse la lengua para no acabar tarareando alguna cancioncilla mientras descendía por las plantas de aquel centro. Sobre todo, no quería volver a ganarse una amenaza implícita en la mirada que había recibido del joven que caminaba justo delante de él. Había sido tan efectiva como un kunai presionando su garganta en aquel instante.

Le recordaba odiosamente a alguien...

El silencio fue absoluto. El muchacho no había vuelto a cruzarse con un enfermero ni un ninja médico en todo el recorrido e incluso tuvo la sensación de que los pisos empezaban a estar menos iluminados conforme bajaban. De repente, en medio de sus despreocupados pensamientos, oyó su voz, áspera y firme, y tuvo que esperar a que el Akatsuki le mirase por encima del hombro para cerciorarse definitivamente de que le hablaba a él.

—Perdón, ¿cómo has dicho? —dijo distraído.

—Es una buena espada. Te preguntaba que si eres zurdo... —repitió Itachi con cansancio. El otro joven evitó mostrar su sorpresa.

—No realmente, ¿por qué...? —Lo siguiente que distinguió fue una sombra cerniéndose.

Antes de que el joven pudiera gritar de dolor, vio la forma imposible con la que su muñeca se retorció dejando un eco de huesos resquebrajándose que lo inundaron de pavor. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, percibió la frialdad de su propia espada presionándose contra él debido a la pared en la que quedó incrustado mientras sus pies colgaban por encima del suelo. Suigetsu se sujetó nervioso a la mano que le cubría el cuello, pero no consiguió que el empuje dejara de asfixiarle.

—Todavía puedes sostener esa espada con la otra mano —dijo fría y tenebrosamente el Uchiha—. ¿Dónde la has encontrado?

—¡Ya te lo he dicho! —pudo gritar a duras penas cuando sintió que el agarre en su garganta se había aflojado para permitirle expresarse—. Estaba a kilómetros, en una de las cercas que rodea el refugio. Probablemente intentaba escapar cuando cayó por accidente...

Muy lentamente, la mano libre del Uchiha empezó a retorcer la suya, obligándolo a esbozar un grito que traspasó las paredes del enorme pasillo silencioso. Suigetsu se sacudió escandalizando, tratando de apartar sin éxito la mirada de los ojos que dolían como si le estuviesen agujereando el cerebro.

—¡Hijo de puta! —gritó con rabia. Un rastro de sangre empezó a detallar un camino desde su propia boca cuando sus afilados dientes se encajaron para consolar el dolor. Poco después, aturdido por la ira impregnada en las facciones del otro, añadió—: Está bien, está bien... Puede que la haya estado molestando un poco y tropezó mientras la ponía nerviosa. ¡Pero no quería hacerle daño! En realidad, me cae bien... Sólo era un juego —y una sonrisa desafiante se dibujó en su rostro con intencionada malicia.

Itachi tuvo que pensarlo mucho tiempo antes de decidirse a abrir la mano y dejar que el muchacho cayera al suelo ofreciendo un nuevo repertorio de gemidos y apelativos hacia su persona en los que no reparó ni un poco.

Aún tenía que comprobar una cosa, aunque sabía que el asunto se había vuelto grave.

**::x::x::x::**

Al cabo de un par de horas, Goro volvió a visitar la habitación en el centro médico por segunda vez. En esa ocasión, el doctor no estaba cerca cuidando hasta el mínimo detalle, como le gustaba hacer, aunque la prisionera de Konoha seguía profundamente dormida como entonces.

El ninja se paró junto al borde de la cama y no pudo evitar rozar las marcas de sus manos cuando vio la sangre seca pegada a su piel rasposa y maltrecha. Se inclinó un poco, impaciente, esperando que fuera a abrir los ojos en cualquier momento, y acto seguido, le acarició fraternalmente el cabello. Visto de aquella manera, Goro tuvo el mismo sentimiento que si se tratase de su propia hermana. Y él debía haber fallado en algo cuando tenía que verla de aquella manera...

Quizás había arriesgado demasiado anteponiendo su propia misión al rescate de la muchacha. Aunque, sabía que sobre la mesa de discusiones en Konoha, donde la Hokage lidiaba diariamente con el Consejo y la sombra irremediable de Danzo y su orden, la decisión más apoyada sería la de no abortar la misión que tan lejos los había llevado, y mucho menos, por sólo una chica. Pero... Incluso un ANBU experimentado como él tenía sentimientos encontrados y dudas, demasiadas; la idea de llevársela consigo a la Aldea en ese preciso instante se le hacía de lo más tentadora. Aun sí luego debiera enfrentarse a las consecuencias.

—¿Has estado haciendo de las tuyas por ahí? —murmuró, con más afecto que reproche—. No te preocupes, no nos queda mucho tiempo aquí. Yo me encargaré personalmente de eso...

El ninja suspiró con ansiedad y subió la fina sábana por su cuerpo antes de echarle un último vistazo y marcharse.

—Volveré después... —dijo en voz alta. Tenía la esperanza de que si ella pudiera oírle, aquello le bastara para no sentirse sola.

Cuando el crujido de la puerta cerrándose dio inicio el silencio en la habitación, Sakura se sacudió por un espasmo tras escupir violentamente el líquido que le dejó en la boca un sabor amargo a analgésicos. Llevaba un largo rato reteniéndolo bajo la lengua.

Se limpió las comisuras de la boca con la manga del batín que le habían puesto y se curvó asomando el rostro y pensando que vomitaría. El lugar entero se movía a su alrededor y la escasa luz que le rociaba el rostro desde los huecos de la ventana le escoció como el ácido. Cuando quiso arrancarse la sonda se percató de que estaba mejor sujeta de lo necesario, y el brusco tironazo la hizo caer hacia el suelo derribando la mesita auxiliar que cargaba un sinfín de instrumentos.

La joven respiró hondo después de asegurarse que nadie acudía alertado por el alboroto. Sabía que el doctor trataba de mantenerla sedada por su propio bienestar, pero no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados ahora que sabía que _él_ estaba merodeando por allí, entre esas cercas supuestamente impenetrables del refugio de Akatsuki.

Con dificultad, logró ponerse de pie aunque las piernas le temblaron como si no fuesen capaces de soportar su peso por mucho tiempo. Tenía el cuerpo adolorido y le costaba pensar en algo en claro, pero, no dudó cuando supo lo que tenía que alcanzar a toda costa.

Entre tropiezos y tambaleos, se aventuró, y la distancia que le quedaba para alcanzar la habitación de Uchiha Itachi se le hizo interminable. Forcejeó con el picaporte antes de poder abrir la puerta, y al hacerlo, cayó al suelo y se arrastró hasta el armario sin prestar atención siquiera a si alguien estaba ocupando en ese momento la habitación.

—Maldita sea —gruñó, rebuscando en cada pequeño rincón del armario. Por un lado, agradeció el volver a escuchar su voz aunque se le antojase algo rasgada—. ¿Dónde demonios está...?

No halló nada. Ni falsos fondos ni cajas selladas. Tuvo la necesidad de volver a mirar debajo de la cama, pero realmente no se sorprendió cuando no encontró rastro de lo que buscaba allí.

_¿Y el maldito cuaderno?_

¿Qué era eso? ¿Se había puesto el mundo en complot para darle la vuelta a las cosas? ¿No estaba ella lo bastante cuerda como para saber que eran verdad los hechos que arrastraba en sus recuerdos?

Sakura notó los ojos enrojeciéndosele de impotencia, pero se rehusó a no encontrar otra alternativa. Estaba por levantarse y abandonar de nuevo la habitación cuando la puerta se cerró tras de ella sin ninguna delicadeza.

—¡No estoy haciendo nada! —gritó por inercia.

Estaba segura de que al voltear el rostro encontraría a Goro parado allí en medio otra vez, con los brazos cruzados y su mejor expresión de hombre fatal. Sin embargo, el alma le volvió al cuerpo cuando fueron los ojos de Itachi los que se cruzaron con los suyos. El chico la miró unos segundos en silencio antes de poder decir algo.

—Tú nunca vas a dejar de sorprenderme, ¿verdad? —Su voz sonó relajada, pero Sakura podía captar la desaprobación implícita—. No, de hecho... No me extraña nada. Tenía la sensación de que acabaría tropezándome contigo en el pasillo, o en el lugar más remoto del descampado... O saltando del acantilado a por un pez de colores, o barrida por un precipicio... —enumeró, y nada de lo que dijo fue exagerado.

Ella se apenó un poco, ya sabía que era la número uno causando problemas, pero no era agradable que los demás lo recordaran. Itachi le tendió una mano y ella premió el nuevo punto de apoyo.

—No sé cómo decirte esto... —le confesó. Por un momento vio al pelinegro separando los labios, como si quisiera detenerla, o mejor dicho, como si ya supiese perfectamente lo que iba a decirle—. No vas a creerme cuando te lo diga, pero... —Se relamió los labios—. He visto a Sasuke...

La última palabra le abandonó la boca con esfuerzo.

Ella le miró fijamente, esperando una reacción por su parte, pero nada en particular le ensombreció la expresión. Sakura pareció entender el porqué y abrió mucho los ojos antes de soltarse de su agarre para separarse unos pasos hasta casi tropezarse con un mueble.

—Oh, Dios... La verdad es que no me estás creyendo, ¿no es así? —reprochó, frunciendo mucho las cejas. Dio un resoplido y recorrió la habitación con los ojos antes de poder dar crédito a aquello—. ¿Crees que me he vuelto loca...? ¿Que el golpe me ha trastornado o algo así?

—No he dicho eso... —repuso, también molesto.

—¡Pero lo estás pensando! —Estaba roja como un tomate y su voz sonó más fuerte de lo que quería, por lo que se tomó unos segundos antes de poder tranquilizarse—. ¿Piensas que yo diría algo como esto si no estuviera completamente segura? Yo sé lo que he visto...

Sakura volvió a alzar la voz, pero se le quebró con las primeras palabras. Él sabía con certeza que la había hecho sentir mal, aunque fuese lo último en lo que estaba pensando.

La joven se resistió cuando quiso sujetarle un brazo,en tanto que las lágrimas empezaban a resbalarle inconscientemente por el fino rostro, pero entendió que tenía poco que hacer si él quería imponerse, y finalmente, se dejó hacer cuando la obligó a abrazarlo. Itachi apoyó la barbilla en su cabeza y ella lo estrechó como si fuera la única cosa en el mundo capaz de consolarla.

—No sé lo que has visto, pero ya no está aquí —aseguró—. Llevo horas peinando los alrededores, y no hay nada que no esté donde debe.

—Ese chico de la espada lo sabe... —susurró con impotencia, sintiéndose adormecida por los analgésicos que había consumido y por el cosquilleo que notaba en la nuca mientras él le acariciaba el pelo—. No era de fiar desde el principio...

—Ese idiota sólo te intimidaba porque ya sabía que tenías miedo. Eres un blanco fácil para cualquiera lo suficientemente aburrido... ¿Tú crees que le dejaré asustarte otra vez? —Su mano le sujetó el mentón para poder mirarla a los ojos, que brillaban aún más que de costumbre por la fina lámina lacrimosa—. No tengas miedo —dijo pausadamente—. En cualquier momento que lo necesites, yo estaré ahí para ti. Incluso cuando ya no quede nadie...

Sakura sonrió ampliamente cuando reconoció las palabras que ella misma le había dicho el día anterior y sintió una felicidad inexplicable al saber que él las había tenido tan presentes. Deslizó una mano para alcanzarle el cuello y compensar la diferencia de altura y a Itachi pareció no molestarle en absoluto. Por el contrario, sonrió de lado cuando la chica hizo esfuerzos por ponerse de puntillas y cuando cerró los ojos como invitación a su boca.

Él la aceptó.

Dejó que el inexperto beso de la chica fuese tomando forma, que los suspiros entrecortados chocasen contra sus labios y la lengua curiosa explorara sin prisa por donde quisiera. La dejó aferrarse con fuerza a su largo cabello negro pretendiendo no dejarlo escapar nunca y también permitió que sus nerviosos dedos le delinearan la clavícula y le erizaran la piel mientras recorrían un camino hacia ninguna parte. La dejó hacer eso y mucho más, hasta que el sabor delirante de esa boca suya y la calidez con la que sus caricias le impregnaron, tentaron su autocontrol hasta puntos insospechados.

El deseo de amarla se hizo fuerte. Y él, sin embargo, cada vez más vulnerable a medida que ella reclamaba más atención de su parte...

Su mano serpenteó por la espalda de la chica casi sintiendo la cremosidad de la piel cubierta por ese maldito batín del centro médico que delataba tan fielmente las curvas de su figura, tan perfecta que parecía haber sido cincelada para encajar como un puzzle entre las palmas de sus manos. Aún tenía la esperanza de que ella fuera a detenerlo, pero no lo hizo, ni siquiera cuando le apretó tan bruscamente la cintura que ella tuvo que esbozar un quejido que se enlazó con su aliento caliente y sediento.

Entonces, la interrumpió... O se contuvo, ya no lo sabía.

Sakura gruñó con enojo cuando él le sujetó el rostro para apartarla lo suficiente, para hacerla consciente de la respiración ligeramente acelerada que le abrumó los oídos, y luego, le sonrió como si acabara de descubrirle una travesura.

—Realmente... ¿tenías que hacer eso? —preguntó ella, sabiendo que él disfrutaba de la imagen de sus mejillas coloreadas por la timidez.

—No me lo digas dos veces. —Itachi le sujetó la muñeca y tiró de ella con cuidado hasta que ambos salieron de la habitación. Él no dijo nada más, pero Sakura comprendió perfectamente hacia donde la llevaba.

Enseguida estuvo de nuevo recorriendo los claros e interminables pasillos del centro médico por los que tanto trabajo le había costado huir antes. Sakura abordó la habitación sin ningún entusiasmo, pero colaboró cuando el Akatsuki la ayudó a recostarse sobre la camilla y la tapó hasta cubrirle el abdomen.

—Cierra los ojos —le dijo él, apoyando las manos en la camilla. La joven le respondió con un gruñido mientras torcía los labios—. Cierra los ojos... —insistió—. Y repite, "mañana cuando los abra, él estará aquí. No haré nada que no deba o atente contra ese hecho, y juro no meterme en un lío al menos en las próximas ocho hor-..."

—¡Ya lo he entendido! —se quejó, cruzándose de brazos y sin poder contener una mueca que era la viva mezcla de la diversión y el reproche—. Lo prometo...

—¿Cómo...?

—¡Lo prometo! —repitió, esta vez, dándole mayor credibilidad.

—Eso es. Bueno, hasta mañana.

Él se inclinó para depositarle un beso cariñoso en la mejilla, pero la chica volteó el rostro para obligarlo a rozarle los labios y, aunque se detuvo justo a tiempo, bufó divertido antes de entornar los ojos y dejar el beso definitivamente impreso en su boca risueña.

—Eres imposible... —le oyó murmurar ella mientras se despedía con un ademán con la mano, cerrando la puerta de la habitación.

Sakura se posó un dedo en la mejilla y le sacó la lengua en señal de victoria, y como si él lo hubiese intuido, el eco de su risa le llegó desde el corredor...

**::x::x::x::**

Los ojos verdes se abrieron muy cansadamente para redirigirse hacia la ventana. «Por el amor de Dios, ¿cuándo va a amanecer?», pensó, componiendo un mohín y perdiendo la cuenta de las horas que llevaba despierta. No podía decir que se encontrara bien del todo, pero estaba lo bastante recuperada para mantener en planta su cabeza.

No estaba loca... O eso se repitió durante todo el día. Sabía perfectamente que había llegado a contemplar tan nítidamente a Uchiha Sasuke como él la había contemplado a ella. Que sus recuerdos hubiesen desaparecido en algún tramo de tal encuentro, era sólo una burda excusa para negar lo evidente.

Unos pasos fuertes se oyeron en la lejanía del pasillo, pero fueron tornándose débiles a medida que se aproximaban a la puerta de su cuarto. Sakura la miró fijamente por unos segundos antes de ver el rostro de Goro asomando con cautela entre la pequeña apertura.

—Estás despierta —señaló el shinobi complacido y ella le devolvió rápidamente una sincera sonrisa—. ¿Sabes? No sé el porqué, pero creía que iba a encontrarme la almohada enrollada en las sábanas y la ventana del cuarto abierta...

—¿En serio? —dijo ella con inocencia—. Qué poco me conoces...

El shinobi se paró al lado de la cama y estiró uno de sus musculosos brazos para pellizcarle una mejilla. Sakura se frotó fuerte la piel imaginando que le habría dejado marca.

—¿Estás bien?

—He estado peor, por eso no me quejo. —Al hombre le pareció una broma de mal gusto, pero río con ganas. Luego sirvió un vaso de agua de la jarra que habían dejado en una pequeña mesa, y se la tomó cuando la chica hubo denegado el ofrecimiento—. ¿Qué hay de ti? Pareces cansado...

—He estado pensado...

—Pensando —repitió ella.

—Cosas...

La ninja médico se hizo a la idea de que no tenía intención de comentarle nada del asunto, pero un ligero escalofrío le sacudió las vértebras. Tenía la impresión de que Goro había decidido algo. Algo importante. Lo peor de todo es que probablemente también la involucraba a ella.

—¿Quieres salir de aquí un rato? —le preguntó con el rostro fatigado—. Llevas mucho tiempo encerrada en este cuarto. Me estoy mareando con tanto olor a medicina, te vendría bien tomar un poco el aire.

La joven relajó las cejas. Para variar, su promesa a Uchiha Itachi se iría al traste, pero era mucho más estúpido hacerle creer a Goro que prefería quedarse en cama, o peor todavía, explicarle que ya se había fugado realmente y que seguía confiando en el Uchiha incluso más que antes, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por separarlos.

Sakura asintió lentamente y él la ayudó a bajar de la camilla con cuidado para seguidamente ofrecerle su brazo.

En el exterior, aunque todavía era de noche y la humedad hacía que sintiera el frío en la piel, Sakura agradeció aquel paseo. Siempre era agradable cuando Goro volvía a hablarle de cotilleos o hacía bromas casi sin darse cuenta. Aunque no podía distraerse del todo. Cuando su sonrisa lograba alcanzar su máxima expansión, volvía a menguar inmediatamente cuando el súbito pensamiento de lo que había sucedido le acaparaba la mente. Era igual que sentir que cien ojos la miraban desde todas partes.

—¿Te sientes bien? ¿Quieres que regresemos? —preguntó el hombre deteniéndose. Ella deseaba clamar un rotundo "sí" aunque negó con la cabeza.

—¿Puedo pedirte algo?

—Siempre y cuando no...

—¿Puedo pedirte algo sin que me hagas preguntas? ¿Sin que me condiciones? —le interrumpió con el rostro muy serio—. Y ya no te pediré nada más.

El hombre se sintió algo culpable. Después de todo, no podía ser con ella más permisivo que el resto de miserables que ocupaban el lugar, pero era honesto decir que aquel reblandecimiento le duró bastante poco.

—Quiero hablar con Pain.

—¿Qué? No... —respondió casi automáticamente.

—Por favor, Goro.

—Ni hablar.

—Es importante —insistió ella. El ninja volvió a negar con la cabeza, pero ella sabía bien que aún tenía cierto poder sobre su persona—. Sabes que si no me ayudas tú lo haré igualmente por mi cuenta. Sólo esperaba que contigo fuese a tener menos inconvenientes. Aún eres cercano a Konan, si pasara algo...

El aludido la miró con resentimiento. ¿Era cosa suya, o le estaba haciendo chantaje emocional? Definitivamente, tenía que sacarla de aquella organización cuanto antes. La chica estaba aprendiendo pronto...

—¿Y qué hago? ¿Me cuelo en su habitación y lo despierto con una taza de leche con miel? —bufó exasperado—. ¿Crees que Pain no duerme?

—Ni come, ni respira. Y me atrevería a decir que ni siquiera le hace falta. Pero eso lo sabés tú mejor que yo, ¿o no?

El ninja torció el rostro antes de darse por vencido. Luego la llevó con prisa hasta la enorme recámara que la joven ya conocía, como si quisiese acabar con aquello cuanto antes, y por si acaso, la obligó a esperar a una distancia exageradamente prudente.

—Hay una condición en realidad —aclaró el hombre, mirándola de soslayo—. Si el líder no lo aprueba, lo aceptarás humildemente y volverás sin protestar a tu habitación. Querida, el líder de Akatsuki se pasa el tiempo planeado estratagemas aquí y allá, no quieras saber lo desagradable que puede ser molestarle demasiado...

Sakura asintió, sus finos labios se curvaron en acuerdo aunque un brillo en sus ojos la delataba. El hombre desapareció rápido por las gigantescas contrapuertas y apareció un minuto más tarde con el rostro más pálido que la muchacha le había visto nunca.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Se ha enfadado contigo? —preguntó con preocupación mientras fruncía el ceño.

—No te preocupes. Sólo está un poco ocupado ahora. —Él la empujó suavemente por la espalda, pero la chica se escurrió rápido—. Sakura, no puedes.

—Si sólo es "un poco" supongo que puede verme ahora. Tal vez le dé algo con lo que entretenerse con lo que tengo que decirle...

Goro no salió de su asombro. Había sido error suyo bajar la guardia para buscar las palabras que la harían desistir, y para entonces, ella ya estaba haciendo crujir la madera de la puerta mientras esperaba ver la enorme mesa de reunión con los diez grandes sillones. Pero, no vio nada todavía. El encontronazo la hizo caer con brusquedad al suelo y para cuando levantó la barbilla, la vista la engañó por un instante.

El Uchiha al que veía allí de pie, era Uchiha Sasuke.

El muchacho pareció estudiarla un momento y le tendió la mano sin demasiado interés. Sakura supo que el frío que le erizó la piel fue suscitado por la aversión indescriptible de sus ojos.

—Sakura... —premió él, sosegado e inexpresivo, forzándola a tomar la mano que aceptó dudosa—. ¿Qué querrías a estas horas...? Ah sí, ¿delatarme?

La joven se fijó en el movimiento intencionado que él realizó mientras la incorporaba para que pudiera apreciar plenamente el brillante y grueso anillo que llevaba enroscado en su dedo meñique. Tan fascinante e inquietantemente parecido a los que usaban el resto de miembros de Akatsuki.

Ella, contrariada, buscó en la lejanía la mirada que no halló en el único sillón desocupado de la sala. Konan se permitió hacerle un gesto de asentimiento, y entonces, lo supo claramente...

Era absurdo tratar de sacar la espina cuando ya te estaba infestando desde dentro.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

_¡Hasta aquí! Sakura no se cree su vida en ese momento (xD). Que no se asuste nadie, si algo quedo suelto, lo aclaramos en el próximo. Mientras tanto, pásenlo bien. Nos leemos pronto._

_¡Gracias!_

_**Shizenai**_


	25. Sentido común

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_Saludotes :) ¡Y feliz agosto (un poco tarde)! Bueno, aviso. En este chap pueden cortar la tensión con un hilo, así que tenga cuidado de no romperlo (?)_

_Gracias a MarianitaUchiha, Suiseki, ayadabest, Itachan, Fluoradolescent, cocoac, Yuukimaru-chan y a juliana-ch por los comentarios y MPs ^_^ _

_**Disclaimer: **Kishimoto Masashi es el amo. Para qué vamos a engañarnos..._

* * *

**El valor del silencio**

por _Shizenai_

**Capítulo XXV – Sentido común**

El líder de Akatsuki estudiaba detenidamente cada una de las opciones que tenía delante de sus narices. La belleza de sus extraordinarios ojos se paseaba usualmente con cierto aire de superioridad, pero, para ser honestos, ni siquiera él habría sido capaz de prever aquel desastre y menos aún, los que precederían a tal irrisorio encuentro. Separó los labios con decisión, para poner un poco de orden en la reunión que alguna vez pretendió ser privada, y, poderosamente alentado por la punzante mirada de Konan. A diferencia de él, su compañera parecía no tener duda alguna de cómo resolver el conflicto.

—Señor, no pude hacer nada. Lo siento, es culpa mía —dijo Goro apresando a la muchacha—. Yo mismo me encargaré de...

—¡No! —replicó la ninja de Konoha. Pain la fulminó de inmediato por su osadía, pero casi en el acto se percató de que había más de súplica en sus ojos verdes como gemas—. ¿Qué quiere decir esto? —aventuró ella desconcertada, cuando él mismo se estaba preguntando exactamente lo mismo.

—Tú cállate, Sakura —musitó primero Goro, y tiró de ella con tanta fuerza que sintió que debía hacerle con verdadero esmero para lograr moverla aunque sólo fuera un poco—. No pintas nada en esto...

Desde todas partes, a Pain le llegaban murmullos y lamentos de cada miembro de su confianza. Sus dedos tamborilearon sobre la superficie de su silla con impaciencia. Además, tenía la extraña sensación de que, por una vez, todos se habían posicionado en una dirección muy opuesta a la que él meditaba, y tan solo le bastó con observar las miradas de desprecio que recaían en el joven prófugo de Konoha para saberlo con seguridad. Aunque, muy pronto, se hizo a la idea de que el Uchiha sabía muy bien cómo hacerse ganar aquel aprecio...

El moreno soltó un bufido de suficiencia. Sus pies se pasearon grácilmente por la recámara, como si lo hubiese estado haciendo toda la vida, y se detuvo en el sillón más alejado en torno a la enorme mesa que los reunía aunque nadie le hubiese dado permiso. Pain supuso en principio que por sabia precaución hacía él, pero recordó enseguida que había ocupado el lugar que correspondía al único miembro no presente del refugio, Uchiha Itachi, y la descarada provocación estuvo casi a punto de arrancarle una carcajada de la boca.

No había manera de guardar aquello en secreto. Muchas gargantas tendrían que ser cortadas para ese propósito, y aunque podía prescindir de un par de imbéciles que se encontraban en la sala en aquel momento, no podía dejar pasar a otros tantos valiosos compañeros.

—Esto es absurdo... —intervino por fin Sasuke. Se había retorcido descuidadamente sobre el sillón de su hermano mientras dejaba colgar una de sus piernas por uno de los costados tal que si fuese incapaz de notar la hostilidad que envolvía el ambiente—. No estoy pidiendo permiso para entrar aquí. _He entrado_ aquí —aclaró tan arrogantemente, que incluso Pain envidió el tono—. Y por si fuera poco, he recuperado el anillo. ¿No te hacía falta?

Pain detuvo sus dedos. Sabía que cada parpadeó del muchacho era un reto en toda regla, pero estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que podía manipularlo de alguna manera. El impertinente crío no tenía ni idea de con quién estaba hablando. Le habría reventado la cabeza allí mismo si no fuese más inteligente que el resto de los que intentaba fulminarlo igualmente.

—Llámalo —murmuró escuetamente Konan. Se agachó por costumbre para alcanzar los oídos del líder, pero no pudo evitar que el comentario fuese escuchado—. Tráelo aquí y acabemos con esto de una buena vez... —escupió con cansancio, a la vez que miraba a Uchiha Sasuke con aversión.

La otra joven se descompuso al otro lado de la sala. Sakura supo exactamente a quién se refería. Supo lo que quería que tuviese lugar allí, y sencillamente, enloqueció con la sola idea de tener que presenciarlo.

—¿Es que no queda una sola persona cuerda en esta maldita sala...? —gritó Sakura. Los gruesos dedos de Goro le amordazaron enseguida la boca. El hombre tuvo que hacerlo tan fuerte que supo que le estaría haciendo daño, pero, era mejor si no podía contenerse por ella misma.

A Sakura se le había ocurrido que aquello sería como una lucha encarnizada en alguna especie de coliseo donde al final del todo, sólo acabaría ganando uno. La idea la escandalizó. Seguía tratando de morderle sin éxito la mano a Goro y zafarse de su agarre en torno a sus hombros cuando Pain pareció decidirse.

—Está bien, no será necesario —soltó con desdén—. Él ya está aquí, después de todo.

La enorme contrapuerta volvió a abrirse unos segundos más tarde. Ahora, Sakura sabía que no había nada que ella pudiera hacer. Uchiha Itachi repasó la recámara con una mirada lenta en tanto que cerraba sin ninguna prisa la puerta tras de sí.

Sakura tembló.

No reconoció esa última y cálida mirada que vio en esos ojos fríos y afilados. ¿Alguna vez la habría mirado a ella de esa manera? Ya no lo recordaba. Ella no creyó que aquel encuentro lo hubiese tomado por sorpresa del todo, pero lo vio tensando los labios en un gesto que imaginó que le confirmaba la sospecha que podía estar considerando desde las últimas horas: Sasuke había alcanzado el refugio.

El lapso de tiempo transcurrió como un yugo apretando alrededor del cuello. Itachi ni siquiera se movió del sitio. Por un momento, la joven amordazada creyó haber recibido una mirada por su parte que, francamente, no le dijo nada y, acto seguido, vio que concentraba toda su atención en el rostro insultantemente despreocupado de su hermano pequeño. Cuando se movió sin apenas apartarle la vista de encima y dirigió sus pasos al lugar donde permanecía sentado Pain, los presentes encogieron los hombros con molestia, como si aguardaran con tensión la irremediable oportunidad en la que se desataría algo terrible.

Sin embargo, el recién llegado apoyó tranquilamente las manos sobre la mesa mientras conseguía apartar por fin la mirada del otro chico para ofrecérsela a su líder. No es como si su figura, envuelta en esa estampada gabardina que había decidido colocarse oportunamente, no estuviese disparando constantes vibraciones de rivalidad y amenaza, pero pareció tan mínimamente alterado como lo estaba su hermano menor, al otro lado de la mesa.

Pain no salía de su asombro hasta el punto de sentirse ligeramente decepcionado por la ausencia de sangre derramada. De repente, la escasa distancia con la que Itachi le miraba fijamente se le tornó muy turbadora. El líder se masajeó la sien con confusión, preguntándose si a fin de cuentas no estaba tan afectado como el resto.

—Esto ha sido totalmente improvisado —explicó arrastrando mucho las palabras—. Creía oportuno que estuvieras aquí —concluyó, como si hace escasos segundos no hubiese estado interesado en ocultarle aquel suceso.

Itachi relajó la expresión a la vez que seguía presionándole con la mirada. Casi llegó a verle un ademán de sonrisa irónica en esos ojos negros como el plomo.

—Qué considerado de tu parte. —Lo dijo con tanta evidencia, que Pain se sintió fuera de lugar. Al final, acabaría sintiéndose el único estúpido que acababa viéndole el lado beneficioso a aquella reunión.

—Estaba considerando seriamente la posibilidad de admitirlo —continuó tras hacer una breve pausa para mirar al objeto de su atención, aunque, Sasuke no se dignó a prestarles el mínimo interés. Había enmudecido y retirado la mirada en cuanto su hermano cruzó el umbral, presumiblemente por seguridad, era como si al más leve contacto fuera a desatar en él lo incontenible, y todavía no era el momento oportuno—. Por supuesto, no soy tan idiota como para no darme cuenta de que él pretende obtener algún tipo de provecho, pero sin embargo, y mientras pueda ser de alguna utilidad para el fin de la organización, no veo ningún inconveniente para que no pueda quedarse.

Itachi estrechó los ojos tan lentamente que la espera se hizo agónica. Lo que Pain había querido decirle, aunque en tono mucho más conciliador, es que le venía sin cuidado el peligro que él pudiera correr mientras el otro superviviente de los Uchiha pudiese ser explotado de algún modo. Era extraño, muy extraño. Como si comerciaran con ellos igual que si fuesen raros especímenes sobre la faz de la tierra. Itachi había cargado con el peso de ser Uchiha toda la vida, sabía que la sola mención del emblema del abanico hacía sentir desconfianza y miedo. Entendía que sólo el líder de Akatsuki reuniese el valor necesario para cobijar a dos bajo su techo en aras de usarlo tan visiblemente a su favor.

Era más conveniente tener a un enemigo tan poderoso aliándose a ti que en tu contra. Pain no podía dejar escapar a Sasuke tan fácilmente.

—Si ya lo has decidido, no entiendo qué seguimos discutiendo aquí —sentenció Itachi.

Pain lo vio retirarse y no pasó por alto que ni siquiera se esforzó en hacer una leve reverencia por cortesía. Aquel asunto se le estaba escapando demasiado. No por nada era el líder y desde luego, no se rebajaría a menos.

—Itachi, siéntate —ordenó con el tono más duro de su repertorio. El Uchiha vaciló antes de girarse con molestia sobre sus talones—. Siéntate —repitió haciendo una pausa tras cada sílaba.

Pain le ofreció el sillón colocado justo a su lado. No estaba de humor como para forzar las cosas y no creía realmente que Sasuke fuese a cederle el lugar que le pertenecía a su hermano aunque se lo pidieran con un kunai apuntándole a la yugular.

—Tiene el maldito anillo —exclamó en su defensa. Eso podía explicar el modo por el cual había logrado acceder al refugio. Además, a Pain empezaba a cansarle que nadie entendiera su punto de vista hacia las ventajas de tenerlo allí.

—¿Desde cuándo es un anillo definitivo para entrar en esta organización? —preguntó Konan sin poder morderse la lengua—. Ha sido el súbdito de Orochimaru durante años. Puede haberlo robado perfectamente.

Konan no pasó desapercibida la mirada venenosa que el aludido le lanzó, sin saber cuál de sus dos premisas le habrían ofendido realmente.

—Orochimaru está acabado —escupió el menor de los Uchiha—. Se lo haya robado o no, ha sido después de pasarle por encima. ¿Es eso definitivo para ti?

—¡Eso no es verdad!

De repente, la idea de Goro acerca de no involucrarse en aquel asunto se le hizo a Sakura de lo más inteligente, aunque fuese ya demasiado tarde para aceptarla. Al instante tuvo encima, probablemente, las miradas más gélidas de medio continente y, en lugar de responder, rezó mentalmente para que nadie hubiese prestado mayor interés en lo que decía. Algo le decía que no iba a tener suerte...

—¿Qué dices, Haruno? —indagó Pain. Tenía la expresión desencajada como si no fuese a verle fin a esa condenada reunión de madrugada.

—No, nada... Yo...

—Díselo —susurró Goro imperceptiblemente en su oído—. Si no es por las buenas, va a obligarme a hacerte hablar a la fuerza. No me hagas eso...

La chica agachó un poco la cabeza, notando la intranquilidad con la que el robusto brazo de Goro le sujetaba los hombros, casi temblando ante ese hecho. Había llegado hasta allí, sin saber cómo ni para qué y, lo único que pude esperanzarla fue la idea de que lo había hecho por y para ese preciso instante.

Sus luminosos ojos de jade miraron a Sasuke con consternación antes de volverse tan fríos como el hielo.

—No es lo suficientemente bueno —dijo con la voz firme.

El aludido casi se levantó de la impotencia y el resto de observadores apenas tuvieron palabras para decir algo. La voz de la conciencia empezó a vociferarle lo mala mentirosa que era, pero la de Pain cortó los remordimientos bastante rápido.

—Como siempre, mi necia y sincera prisionera... —murmuró en honor a sus agallas. Luego suspiró y cambió de postura sintiéndose algo aliviado—. Explícate, Haruno, no tengo toda la vida.

Sakura hizo su mayor esfuerzo para mantener aquella recia expresión hasta que sintió la molestia en la frente.

—Yo sólo digo que la próxima persona que ocupe el décimo sillón vacío, no puede ser inferior en cualidades a la que osó dejarlo. La única razón por la que Sasuke sigue vivo es porque Orochimaru lo ha permitido. Nadie necesita a alguien que no puede superar a su maestro. Es puro _sentido común_.

En algún punto, Sakura se distrajo para no darse cuenta que su ex-compañero de equipo había avanzado lo necesario. Vio el desaire en sus ojos, la ira remarcada en su expresión felina. Puede que la odiara por eso para el resto de su vida, pero era lo único y lo mejor que podía hacer por él.

—¿Y tú qué coño sabes, eh? —le gritó furioso—. ¿El sentido común te ha traído hasta aquí? Aun y cuando parecía que no podías caer más bajo...

Ella no podía moverse del sitio, aunque no importaba. Se había quedado petrificada y el muchacho no mostró la menor piedad cuando caminó con pasos amenazadores hacia ella. Aún así, lo miraría con determinación al rostro, como la última vez, no iba a asustarse aunque el recuerdo de su katana apuntándola le hiciera sangrar por dentro. De cualquier modo, ella se vio liberada de la sujeción en tanto que la mano de Goro presionó en el pecho ligeramente descubierto del Uchiha.

—Éste es el límite —le dijo solemnemente—. No importa qué especial seas, ella sigue siendo propiedad de Akatsuki y hasta que el líder no diga lo contrario, tiene más derechos que tú entre estas cuatro paredes.

Sasuke resopló con incredibilidad al tiempo que se apartaba bruscamente el brazo del hombre. Una de sus manos se ajustó a su cintura y giró el rostro hacia el líder en un ademán que expresaba muy bien la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

—¿Cómo podéis confiar en ella? —siguió el menor de los Uchiha—. Creía que estaba presa. No hay forma de que haya podido tener noticias de Orochimaru ni siquiera por chismorreo. —El joven volteó el rostro para mirarla a los ojos—. Es puro _sentido común_.

Sakura frunció el ceño dejándose llevar por la furia en un descuidado instante.

—¡Porque él se reunió conmigo!

Una maliciosa sonrisa curvó los labios de Sasuke y ella entrevió enseguida el error fatal en el que había caído. Se llevó un par de dedos a la sien inconscientemente y cuando alzó la vista, incluso Uchiha Itachi le clavó los ojos con un infinito desconcierto.

Pain resopló.

—¿En serio, Itachi? —se bufó el líder, inclinándose hacia adelante—. Una chiquilla se reúne en secreto con uno de los más grandes enemigos de la organización mientras está bajo nuestro poder, delante de nuestras mismísimas narices... y mi maestro de espadas y el exterminador del clan más poderoso, ¿no se dan cuenta?

Sin proferir palabra, ya estaba en evidencia. Itachi sabía que aún podía negar tajantemente lo que ella había dicho, pero se rehusó a hacerlo. La humillación era soportable para él, en cambio, tenía bastante idea de lo que le pasaría a ella si se atrevía a engañar al líder. Además, le bastó mirarla a los ojos para saber que, aunque le pareciera increíble, lo que decía era cierto.

—Bien, ¿tienes idea de lo que puedes haber metido aquí dentro? —continuó el portador del rinnegan. Konan le apretó un hombro para que lograra tranquilizarse, pero el Akatsuki le apartó la mano con muy poca amabilidad—. ¿Acaso no sabemos de lo que Orochimaru es capaz? ¿Qué pasa si le ha hecho algo? Cualquier cosa. Podría estar infectada, podría ser una trampa...

—Estás delirando —esbozó Itachi con toda naturalidad—. Ya lo has dicho antes, es solamente una chiquilla. Si hubiese algo mal con ella, ¿no lo sabríamos ya, incluso en nuestra propia casa?

Estaba claro que no parecía algo probable, pero Pain endureció la mirada sobre su compañero. Volvió a reclinarse sobre el enorme respaldo del sillón sintiendo un malestar inaguantable. Su atención se debatió entre un hermano y otro, y finalmente, suspiró notando que la cordura regresaba de nuevo a su cerebro.

—De acuerdo. Ya que está aquí, probaremos la fiabilidad del muchacho —aseguró Pain mirando a Itachi—. Tengo una misión que quiero llevar a cabo cuanto antes y no tenemos ninguna pareja para ti. Dicen que dos Uchiha valen más que uno —se mofó—. Éste es un concepto interesante...

—¡Un momento! —se oyó desde el fondo.

Pain cerró los ojos y aspiró e inspiró profundamente antes de verse con la paciencia de enfocar a la muchacha de cabello rosa sin cometer una locura en el intento.

—¿Y qué pasa con Kisame? —agregó ella, como último recurso para impedir la incorporación de su ex-compañero a Akatsuki, y la inminente sentencia de muerte que eso supondría—. No es un desperdicio que podéis repudiar tan fácilmente. Se recuperará, es fuerte, sólo esta un poco...

—Kisame está muerto —dijo gélida y secamente el líder.

—E-Eso... Eso es imposible. Yo personalmente le he ayudado a...

Sakura se quedó callada en cuanto buscó la mirada de Itachi y éste se la apartó como si fuese incapaz de confirmarle lo evidente. Ella alzó mucho los párpados antes de sentir que un nudo profundo le asfixiaba en la garganta y se dio cuenta de que Pain no decía ningún farol.

—Como sea, no quiero ver ninguna de vuestras malditas caras hasta mañana, a mediodía. Diré lo que tengáis que saber al respecto en su debido momento. —Pain se levantó desairado del sillón—. No quiero que este lugar se convierta en un campo de batalla, así que no muráis hasta entonces, u os arrancaré el corazón yo mismo en el mínimo intento —amenazó, y nada hacía presagiar que se tratase de una broma.

Sakura se quedó en silencio, sin ninguna réplica, mientras observaba al líder desapareciendo en compañía de Konan por la puerta trasera de la recámara, exclusivamente usada por la pareja asesina. Para cuando vino a darse cuenta, Sasuke ya no estaba en la habitación y su hermano mayor se movía a una velocidad a la que le costaba adaptar su vista. Aprovechó aquel descuido general para zafarse, ya que de lo que menos ganas tenía es de que Goro volviese a llevarla a la blanca y aislada habitación del centro médico donde no tendría noticias de nada.

—¡Hey, espérame! ¡Espera te digo! —le gritó desde los pasillos. Itachi sabía que ella aún no estaba en plena forma y no le tuvo consideración por eso. Sakura se molestó de verdad, pero no iba a detenerse ni aunque se le descolgasen las articulaciones—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te has enfadado? ¿No salieron las cosas como tú querías? —dijo con saña—. Eso es lo normal... ¡Es lo que pasa cuando no eres sincero con las personas!

Itachi se detuvo en seco, su mirada la atravesó por el afilado rabillo de sus ojos mientras encajaba las mandíbulas con una fuerza descompasada. Sin hacer caso a ese escalofrío que recorrió a la joven, ella frunció aún más las cejas y se mantuvo en su lugar, dejando claro que no se retractaba de lo que había dicho.

La tranquilidad con la que él se comportaba parecía poder desbocarse en cualquier instante y cuando comenzó a encaminarse con determinación hacia ella, no supo realmente qué es lo que debía hacer. Ante tal impresión su cuerpo se quedo allí, rígido, esperando impacientemente. El rostro del muchacho descendió hasta casi rozarle con la punta de la nariz y ella apretó los labios con indecisión.

—No voy a discutir contigo sobre eso —dijo él, tajante y frío.

—No tienes que explicarte conmigo. Díselo. Dile la verdad a Sasuke. —Aquella indirecta afirmación hizo al muchacho apartar el rostro con las cejas muy altas, ella aprovechó su aturdimiento para ser más persistente—. Él está sufriendo por esto.

Una cortina de tristeza le ensombreció los ojos verdes y se mordió los labios como si hablar sobre aquello le resultase complicado. Nunca dudó de lo que había descubierto sobre su pasado, pero sintió miedo al pensar el modo en el que él reaccionaría al saberlo. Y, lo supo. La expresión de culpabilidad y admisión fue tan transparente en ella que Itachi pensó que no había nada que pudiera esconderle.

¿Cómo era posible? Haciendo honor a la verdad, el hecho de que el ser más inofensivo de aquel lugar le hubiese desarmado y dejado al descubierto lo que tan vehementemente había protegido con los años, le dejo a medio paso de un pseudo-estado de inconsciencia.

—Yo no estoy segura de lo que pretendes, pero sé que hubo una buena razón aquí para dejarle con vida aquella noche.

La palma de su mano le rozó el pecho, se colocó lentamente sobre el lugar donde sentía latir aceleradamente su corazón y aguzó los ojos como si pretendiera ver mucho más allá de la piel y las telas.

—Y también para salvarme a mí —le recordó con ternura.

¿Qué podía haber de malo en decirle la verdad? Ya estaba cansada de cargar con tantas mentiras y quería que él se deshiciera también de ellas. ¿Pero cómo podía? Sakura no pudo hallar más que incomprensión en sus ojos oscuros y una parte de ella sabía bien que le estaba haciendo sentir humillado.

Las yemas de sus dedos le acariciaron la mano, quería sostenérsela fuertemente y pedirle que confiara en ella, pero el ligero contacto pareció estremecerlo y él rechazó la atención apartándose bruscamente de su lado.

Sakura resopló con frustración.

—¿No te sienta bien sentirte libre? —gruñó ella—. ¿Es por eso que te has deshecho del cuaderno? O no, ¿eso también es mentira? Mírame a los ojos y dime que me lo estoy inventando todo.

No le respondió. Ella aceptaba que Itachi estuviese decepcionado por pedir la sinceridad que él tampoco había recibido de ella, pero Sakura se retorció de verdad por dentro cuando él se dio media vuelta y lo ignoró todo.

—No puedes ser tan cobarde —esbozó mientras lo veía ir—. Si no se lo dices tú, yo se lo contaré. No voy a permitir que un hermano destruya al otro sin razón...

—Tú no le dirás nada.

Aquello fue rápido. Itachi se volvió sobre sus pasos y unos instantes después, ella estaba retrocediendo para no chocarse con el aura tenebrosa que irradiaba su cuerpo. Una fría pared la dejó sin salida y ella alzó el rostro para mirarle a una escasísima distancia. Desde ahí veía la ira ardiendo en el brillo de sus ojos.

—Nada... —repitió en un tono que a Sakura no se le hacía familiar.

—¿O qué? ¿Vas a hacerme desparecer como al cuaderno, y así, te ahorrarás problemas? —replicó ella con rabia—. No me estás amenazando en serio...

—Ni me hace falta. —Una mano se apoyó cerca del costado de su cabeza y Sakura tragó grueso.

¡Por el amor de Dios! Estaba tiritando por la situación y sólo podía pensar en que quería abrazarlo y no hacerle más daño del que sabía que ya había sufrido. Itachi, por su parte, le acercó el rostro por si no la había hecho sentir lo bastante intimidada.

—Sólo pretendes actuar como si lo supieras todo, pero la realidad es que no tienes idea de nada —repuso con dureza—. De lo que pasó, ¿quién iba a creerte? ¿_Quién_ querría creerte? Las cosas están mejor de esta manera, y si cometieras, en cualquier caso, el grave error de comentarle tus pensamientos a Sasuke hasta el punto de hacer que te crea, lo asesinarías —declaró—. Acabarías con lo único que le hace seguir adelante.

—Eso no puedes decidirlo tú —le respondió ella con impotencia.

—Lo hice hace mucho tiempo... Y nadie va a cambiarlo.

Cuidadosamente, él se apartó de su lado. Los ojos de jade le miraron con resentimiento, al borde del llanto que contuvo hasta lo insoportable. La culpabilidad lo envolvió de repente, pero no se arrepintió. Itachi extendió una mano para tomarle un mechón de pelo y ella compuso una mueca herida.

—No entiendo cómo puedes ser tan cruel... —susurró, y el muchacho apartó lentamente la mano hasta que las hebras se deshicieron entre sus dedos.

Sakura ya había enterrado el rostro entre sus manos cuando salió de allí, y a pesar de todo, él no tuvo remordimientos. Era la consecuencias de su plan, su frío y absurdo plan.

**::x::x::x::**

Una de las puertas del pasillo se abrió. Sakura vio al grupo de shinobis arrastrando pesadas cajas y bolsas repletas de objetos inservibles antes de que uno de ellos cerrara la puerta para no atreverse a abrirla nunca más. Ésa seria la nueva ubicación de Uchiha Sasuke.

La habitación del chico se encontraba en el mismo edificio de dormitorios. No estaba situada en la planta baja, como correspondía a la mayoría de los miembros de élite de la organización, pero no era para nada despreciable y superaba con creces la que le fue concedida a ella por fingida gratitud. Tal y como Pain había indicado, el Uchiha no dejaba de ser un aspirante a las filas de Akatsuki y no se le concederían privilegios hasta serlo. Lo más probable es que se tratase simplemente de un capricho del líder para bajarle los humos al recién llegado.

Sakura, que no había parado de dar vueltas sin sentido por el sitio, se alejó hasta los acantilados que circundaban parte del refugio. El lugar no estaba alejado del todo, pero era demasiado escarpado y aparatoso para quien no deseaba realmente pasar un tiempo de meditación consigo mismo, o, simplemente disfrutar de las vistas del mar rompiéndose contra los bloques de piedra.

Podría haberse quedado allí. El sol manchaba de naranja las nubes y el azul celeste se abría paso en el cielo. Aún tenía tiempo para relajarse antes de que el doctor se diera cuenta que no estaba en el centro y enviase a Goro a una búsqueda que gustosamente cumpliría. Podría haberlo hecho, pero no se conformó notando su presencia a pocos metros de distancia. Con tranquilidad, subió la empinada roca hasta magullarse las palmas de las manos. Aún se sentía afectada por el incidente que había sufrido, pero era un esfuerzo que podía permitirse hacer.

Cuando hubo llegado a la cima y suspirado en señal de victoria, lo encontró allí, tumbado sobre la húmeda explanada de la piedra, con una pierna flexionaba y un tobillo descansando sobre la rodilla de ésta. Sakura se atrevió a acercarse un poco. Si el chico hubiese querido escabullirse, ya lo habría hecho con tiempo, y resultaba evidente que sabía que ella estaba cerca.

Sakura vio a Sasuke con los ojos cerrados, aunque no estaba durmiendo. El Uchiha hizo un pequeño movimiento para apoyarse mejor las manos tras la nuca y luego abrió los ojos con indiferencia.

—Siempre tan alejado de todo... —susurró ella ladeando la cabeza. Miró la altura a la que estaban del suelo, y luego añadió—: Recuerdo cuando me pedías consejo porque no sabías cómo trepar un árbol sin usar las manos.

—Eso tiene gracia... —murmuró, y la joven se relajó antes de curvar ligeramente los labios.

Impulsada por la creencia de cordialidad, Sakura se sentó acunando sus piernas, y aunque el chico se incorporó casi en el acto, no se fue lejos. Se asomó al borde, dando un ligero puntapié a un par de rocas sueltas que acudieron a sus manos, y luego, las lanzó al abismo para que saltaran a toda velocidad por encima de la superficie del mar. La piedrecita jamás se hundía. Podía quedarse dando vueltas sobre sí misma durante horas impregnada de cierto chakra que acumulaba ante el sólo hecho de haber permanecido en las manos del muchacho unos segundos. Sakura sonrió al verlo. Había visto a Sasuke hacer eso muchas veces. En el muelle de Konoha, cuando apenas tenía edad para leer bien o en los bosques negados del País de las Olas, donde habían ido a realizar su primera misión como Equipo Siete.

La sensación de melancolía la envolvió de pronto.

—¿A qué has venido? —preguntó ella sin miramientos.

—A matarle.

Sakura tragó con dificultad cuando él le dirigió una dolorosa mirada.

—Me molesta que la gente pregunte cosas que ya sabe —agregó secamente.

La tentación de hablarle con sinceridad le flotó por la cabeza con tanta presión que tuvo deseos de marcharse rápidamente de allí para evitar abrir la boca. Era una carga que soportaba y le dolía, pero sabía que no era la persona a la que le correspondía relatarle semejantes secretos que sólo entendía a medias. Sopesaba también la posición de Itachi y ese hecho multiplicaba su malestar.

—No vale la pena... —esbozó ella apretando el abrazo alrededor de sus piernas—. No te dejaré hacerlo.

—¿Ibas a traicionarme? —repuso Sasuke ofendido.

—¿Querías matarme? —replicó ella.

—¿Qué ocasión en concreto?

—¡Entonces es cierto!

Y, el pelinegro soltó un bufido.

Tal vez ella fuese demasiado reacia a dar crédito a ciertas impresiones acerca de él, que en el fondo sabía que tenían fundamento. La idea de verlo tan sumamente transformado la desolaba y él la miró con desdén cuando notó la fuerza con la que se fruncían sus rosadas cejas.

—¿Cuál es el problema? —le dijo desanimado.

—Quiero saber dónde has estado —respondió en tono enfadado. Él se cruzó de brazos cuando la vio gesticulando mucho con las manos—. Y saber a quién has conocido y qué cosas has visto estando en compañía de ese... —esbozó con repulsión, incapaz de nombrar al Sannin—. Quiero saber qué es lo que queda del chico que se marchó hace años. La personas cambian y mejoran, y quiero creer que es tu caso.

—Eso no es cierto —le aseguró calmadamente—. La gente no cambia nunca. Yo sigo siendo el mismo de siempre, el problema es que jamás te diste cuenta.

Sakura sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho y se incorporó cuando el Uchiha hizo ademán de abandonar el sitio.

—¡Sasuke! —le gritó desesperanzada. Él se detuvo unos metros más abajo para mirarla por encima del hombro—. No hagas nada que te cause más daño.

El chico se giró lentamente y estrechó con desprecio los ojos.

—Hoy me has ofendido como más me duele —le recordó con resentimiento—. ¿Crees realmente que soy tan débil?

Sakura podía estar segura de que no la había sabido entender, pero insistió un poco más cuando él volvió a precipitarse unos metros abajo.

—Creo que si alguna vez hubieses querido matarme, no estaríamos hablando en este momento —afirmó con sinceridad.

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo antes de añadir:

—Entonces, insisto en que no preguntes sobre lo que ya sabes.

Con esas palabras, Sakura volvió de regreso a los dormitorios. Se sentía sutilmente destemplada por la humedad que había tomado en los acantilados y se le antojó acomodarse un rato en la enorme sala de estar del edificio, donde todavía quedaban unas pocas zarzas manteniendo un par de llamas en la chimenea.

Se tapó con un mantel de lana que encontró sobre una mesa y reposó la cabeza en el enorme y acolchado brazo de un sofá estampado de flores oscuras. Estaba segura de que el chico que había admirado alguna vez seguía permaneciendo en el interior de Sasuke todavía. Pensando en el modo de rescatarlo y apreciando anonadada el baile y calor del fuego, se quedó dormida con una tranquilidad inaudita.

Quizás las cosas todavía podían arreglarse...

Al cabo de un par de horas un ruido brusco, como de truenos preludiando una larga tormenta, la obligó a abrir los párpados violentamente y sobresaltarse con desconcierto.

Sakura buscó algún reloj. Eran las once y media de la mañana a pesar de la oscuridad de las nubes, y todo estaba tan tranquilo como nunca había imaginado. Justo al relajar los hombros y dar un sonoro bostezo escuchó una escandalosa explosión que hizo vibrar cada pequeño objeto colgado en la pared y el mismísimo suelo que pisaba.

La joven abrió apresuradamente la pesada ventanilla de la sala y asomó medio cuerpo para atisbar la procedencia del estallido. A lo lejos, en el otro lado de aquel mismo edificio encontró el enorme destrozo en el grueso muro que alguna vez fue la pared de la cocina. La imagen del humo que brotaba por doquier ensombreciendo aún más el cielo y los sonidos irreconocibles, le encogieron el corazón, pero Sakura prestó especial atención al fuego que devoraba implacable desde las entrañas del edifico.

El fuego negro.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

_Cuando parecía que ya podíamos respirar por un rato (?) Qué ilusos somos todos..._

_¡Gracias por leer! ¡Hasta pronto!_

_**Shizenai**_


	26. Érase una vez

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_Agosto es como un amor de verano, te llevas la eternidad esperándolo y se va sin despedirse y dejándote un montón de recuerdos inolvidables que te dejan deprimida (¬¬). En fin, lo superaré._

_Recuerditos a juliana-ch, Suiseki, Antotis, Fluoradolescent, MarianUchiha y a Yuukimaru-chan ^^_

_Gracias a todos siempre por la atención y por leer. ¡Un abrazo!_

_**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi._

* * *

**El valor del silencio**

por _Shizenai_

**Capítulo XXVI – Érase una vez**

Los destellos de luz alumbraban los oscuros pasillos desde los ventanales de cristales rotos que esporádicamente se hundían en las plantas de sus zapatos. Otro nuevo trueno volvía a ensordecerle los oídos mientras corría sin descanso, pero sabía que no era el responsable de que el enorme edificio de piedra temblase a su alrededor como si fuese capaz de derrumbarse en cuestión de segundos.

El aire se atestaba conforme se acercaba al lugar donde cada vez podía oír más nítidamente todos esos ruidos desbastadores y la cortina de humo gris se pegaba a sus córneas haciendo que sus ojos lagrimasen por el escozor. Pese a todo, Sakura observó los desmedidos tentáculos de humo intoxicando el lugar, saliendo por las paredes derruidas y ascendiendo hacia el cielo tormentoso y ya de por sí ennegrecido.

Era tan difícil respirar...

La joven oyó los gritos al otro lado de la puerta de las cocinas. Se apartó la manga con la que se había cubierto la nariz y la boca para no ingerir tanto humo y forcejeó con el picaporte dándose cuenta de que los continuos temblores habían conseguido dejarla atascada. Sakura solía ser discreta ante situaciones delicadas, pero atinó una patada a la puerta que se partió en pedazos con el impacto.

El calor era insoportable y la bruma oscura hizo difícil distinguir el lugar, aunque sabía que la sangre la rodeaba. Se fijó en el fuego negro ardiendo en torno a ella como si no fuese a detenerse nunca. Sakura ya lo había visto una vez en antaño, en Konoha, cuando el desastre de la visita de la pareja de Akatsuki mantuvo ocupados a los ninjas de la Villa durante casi una semana en la que no fueron capaces de extinguir aquellas diabólicas llamaradas negras. Ella, por ende, sabía que había sido obra de Itachi.

Las voces le llegaron desde un punto no muy lejano y tras bordear un par de escombros, encontró al montón de ninjas sujetando a la pareja de hermanos entre la humareda asfixiante.

—¡Todos vamos a arrepentirnos de no haber muerto aquí! —gritó Goro, que sujetaba con esfuerzo los hombros del hermano mayor mientras se atragantaba con el humo—. Él ya lo sabe... —indicó, señalando al cielo a través del enorme hueco en la pared desmoronada. La lluvia comenzó a descender igual que si estuviese manipulada a placer para apagar las llamas que se extendían por el edificio, o lo que quedaba de éste.

Sakura miró a Itachi. El alto joven observaba a su vez a su hermano con expresión airada. La sangre le caía a borbotones por los orificios de la nariz y, movía lo labios con molestia al verse incapaz de limpiarse aquel rastro carmesí, teniendo en cuenta que un puñado de shinobis le inmovilizaban los brazos. La ropa se le desgarraba a tiras por los costados y la joven prefería no pensar qué habría sido aquello que le había dejado una profunda herida bajo las costillas.

—¡Menudo par de idiotas! —profirió Goro. Sakura no recordó haberlo visto así de enfadado nunca—. Es lo primero de lo que os advierten, ¡y es lo primero que hacéis! ¡Deberían clavar vuestras cabezas huecas en un par de picotas!

Para Goro el desastre había comenzado de la forma más absurda. Nadie supo nunca si Sasuke había abordado la habitación donde permanecía su hermano a solas con el peor de los propósitos, pero, el mayor no puso demasiado de su parte cuando curvó sus labios en una sonrisa débil y llena de mofa, deteniendo el tiempo en mitad de la tormenta de truenos cuando le susurró: «_¿Asustado? Justo como en los viejos tiempos...»_, o al menos, eso creyó entender Goro antes de ver cómo el aludido se le abalanzaba hasta encarrilar la situación al punto actual en el que estaban todos.

—Odio cuando los novatos no son capaces de estar en su sitio —reprochó Goro con desprecio, y, Sasuke escupió una entremezcla de saliva y sangre que fue a darle de pleno en sus narices—. ¡A éste lo mataré yo! —gritó encolerizado, y por si fuera poco, un par de shinobis tuvieron que hacer un esfuerzo extra para refrenarlo a él.

Sakura, un tramo más apartada y tan petrificada que no sabía qué decir o hacer, notó rápidamente una presencia a su lado. Suigetsu miró con cara de pocos amigos a Sasuke y analizó desanimado el deplorable estado que lucía su compañero. La sangre se le había pegado también en la piel que había sido desgarrada, pero Sakura no creyó que fuese eso lo que le disgustaba realmente.

—Joder, Sasuke, serás cabrón... —farfulló con los labios torcidos—. De todos los lugares del refugio, ¿tenías que destrozar la cocina? ¿Quién rayos me hará el desayuno a partir de ahora?

El muchacho reparó en la chica que tenía a unos centímetros. Sus labios dibujaron una expresión traviesa al intercambiar una mirada con ella, pero viendo la mueca de indignación que le devolvió, se limitó a saldarla tímidamente mientras le guiñaba un ojo con diversión.

Sakura no podía con su impotencia. Estaba enfadada con el mundo, la situación en sí la desilusionaba y sólo tenía ganas de darse media vuelta y abandonarlos a su suerte para que se marchasen en fila de a uno al infierno donde tan prontamente querían llegar.

—¿Estás herido? —le preguntó a Goro cuando hubo llegado a su lado. El ninja pareció calmarse al reparar en su presencia.

—Tienes un talento maravilloso para aparecerte donde no deberías —le contestó con suavidad.

—Ven conmigo. Vamos a echarle un vistazo a ese rasguño en el centro.

La joven cargaba sin inconvenientes el robusto brazo del ninja mientras lo acompañaba a saltear con cuidado las ruinas esparcidas por el polvoriento suelo. Detestaba que cualquier encontronazo entre los Uchiha acabara afectando a quienes no tenían nada que ver con ellos como si de una onda expansiva se tratase.

La mirada enviada de soslayo a ambos hermanos antes de desaparecer, fue el más hiriente mandoble lanzado en aquel improvisado campo de batalla.

**::x::x::x::**

Sasuke estuvo atento a sus movimientos, sólo por si acaso. El desastre de la mañana se había desatado de forma totalmente inesperada, y aunque habían conseguido salir prácticamente ilesos, estaba seguro de que de no haber tenido público alrededor que se interpusiese en su camino, el resultado de la riña habría sido muy diferente.

A pesar de ello, se sentía con todas sus energías recargadas, y si al líder de Akatsuki se le pasaba por la cabeza la absurda idea de que le debía obediencia, y como tal, podía obligarlo a hincar la rodilla y exigirle excusas como probablemente hacía con el necio de su hermano, él estaría encantado de demostrarle lo equivocado que estaba.

—Supongo que no puedo hacer nada por remediarlo... —aceptó finalmente Pain encogiéndose de hombros con pesar—. No hay nada en el mundo que pueda apartar a un hombre de su destino, aunque posiblemente no exista tal cosa para un Uchiha incluso si tiene la evidencia delante de las narices.

El aludido apretó todavía más las manos sobre sus antebrazos. Vio a Pain girándose ligeramente para verlo apuntillado en medio de la recámara repleta de figuras sin formas humanas, y, entrecerró los ojos con un gruñido inapreciable de molestia.

—Soy incapaz de proteger a mis subordinados si ellos mismos quieren destruirse. Lamentablemente, sé cómo acabará todo esto... —Ante la mirada indiferente que le dirigía el chico, se dio la vuelta y rozó una de las estatuas de piedra con las yemas de sus dedos. La escultura escupía tentáculos por doquier y embestía al cielo con orgullo mientras Pain delineaba las formas de sus cornamentas—. Es la última pieza que falta en nuestra colección...

Sasuke la estudió con recelo y se hizo a la idea de que el líder había comenzado a relatarle acerca de sus inminente misión. Había un total de nueve figuras de piedra con la apariencia que atribuyó a la de los míticos y poderosos Bijū.

—No es el mayor enemigo al que nos hayamos enfrentado antes, pero dicen que derrotar al demonio de ocho colas es tan imposible como pretender atrapar el mar con las manos. —Recorrió cada representación con la mirada, antes de detenerla sobre él—. No te preocupes. No te enviaría si no confiara en que podéis hacerlo. Juntos.

Un bufido se escapó de sus labios: como si él necesitara de alguien más para simplemente llevar a cabo una _captura_. Sasuke se giró sobre sus talones y emprendió la retirada con pasos fuertes. Dirigió una mirada de reojo al Akatsuki cuando dejó el picaporte a medio abrir y tragó grueso sintiendo un súbito escalofrío.

—Has dicho que es el _último_... —repitió en tono neutro.

—Así es. Me sorprende que haya algún lugar en este refugio en el que aún no hayas metido las narices... —Pain le otorgó una mueca apremiante—. Aunque te recomiendo no bajar a visitarlo. El zorro no es precisamente muy amigable cuando no está, digamos, bajo control. Estás ocupando el lugar de quien perdió la vida tratando de traerlo hasta aquí de una pieza. Por suerte, no eres supersticioso...

Sasuke apretó los dientes inconscientemente. Volvió a reanudar sus pasos, dispuesto a marcharse de allí, pero se detuvo como si algún pensamiento le estuviese incomodando todavía.

—Siempre puedes decidir —afirmó el pelinegro. Pain lo miró con un ademán de sorpresa como si no hubiese esperado realmente que le hubiese prestado atención antes—. El destino sólo existe para el cobarde, para el que no encuentra motivación para enfrentarse a sus miedos o para quien no acepta que ha cometido errores. Para ellos, es fácil culpar al destino.

—Hm... —replicó el Akatsuki pensativo.

—Yo también tengo un preludio para ti —abordó con arrogancia mientras erguía la barbilla—. No vas a cumplir ninguno de tus planes. —El muchacho se ladeó ligeramente y Pain se preparó sin darse cuenta cuando le vio rozando la empuñadura de su katana—. ¿Crees que no sé que te encantaría librarte de mí en cuanto ayude a finalizar esta estúpida misión? Pero, el Uchiha al que esperas no será el que regrese, y eso no es destino, es mi voluntad.

Hubo un silencio mientras el menor le daba nuevamente la espalda. Pain descendió lentamente un par de escalones y apreció que el chico no viera el esbozo de la conmoción cuando no pudo ocultarla.

—Qué curioso... —suspiró—. Es exactamente lo mismo que ha dicho _él_ antes de salir de aquí hace unos instantes.

Sasuke se tensó. ¿Cómo se atrevía, ni por asomo, a compararlo con su hermano? Fuertes punzadas le acuchillaron el estómago, pero hizo lo imposible por no mover ni un músculo. No iba a darle ese gusto a ese bastardo...

Cerró la puerta de un portazo, y se esfumó.

Caminó a toda velocidad por los desolados pasillos mientras apretaba el ceño igual que si no fuese capaz de creer que el portador del K_yūbi_, quien despertaba fuertes recuerdos como su ex-compañero de equipo, hubiese sido finalmente doblegado: ¿cómo... era posible tal cosa?

Oyó _esa_ voz a su espalda y miró lentamente por encima de su hombro para encontrarlo sentado despreocupadamente sobre el alfeizar de una de las ventanas. El muchacho miraba distraído el paisaje taciturno y apoyaba el mentón sobre una de las manos que a su vez descansaba en su rodilla flexionada. Sasuke no se decidía entre si era más estúpido o arrogante por permanecer con la guardia tan baja cuando le tenía tan peligrosamente cerca.

—¿Te duele...? —le repitió con una frialdad que le erizó la piel.

Sasuke encajó las mandíbulas con recelo e Itachi apartó la vista del panorama para rebuscar el menor atisbo de duda en sus ojos ónices.

—Has sido... tú. —Su voz sonó como si confirmara algo para sí mismo. ¿Quién si no habría podido hacerlo? Sasuke había probado innumerables veces lo poderoso que era Naruto, él no se habría dado por vencido sin una buena razón y ya sabía desde su reencuentro hace años, que a su hermano le habían encomendado atrapar al _Jinchūriki_ de Konoha.

Un ligero dolor le palpitó en la sien ante aquel recuerdo.

—No hay gran mérito en ello. Fue sencillamente cuestión de suerte.

—¿Suerte se apellida _Haruno_? —expuso Sasuke secamente.

Una imperceptible sonrisa maliciosa vistió los labios de su hermano.

En ese punto, Sasuke podía entender el porqué de muchas cosas: Sakura no habría acudido a la organización por su propio pie, ni desde luego, seguiría allí tan dócilmente si fuese consciente de que Naruto dormía en una celda apenas a un par de kilómetros. El impactante descubrimiento le flanqueó la concentración por unos instantes y el mayor resopló como si hubiese escarbado en su mente.

—Perdóname, Sasuke... —El nombrado lo fulminó con una mirada cuando esas palabras le revolvieron sentimientos en su interior—. Si hubiese sabido desde el principio que eran importantes para ti, no habría sido tan recio humillando a tus amigos.

Sasuke se apartó apresuradamente. Le encolerizaba la intensa mirada del tipo sobre él como si por alguna estúpida y remota razón esperase encontrar algún vestigio de remordimiento en su alma. Pero, nada de eso tenía sentido. A él habían dejado de importarle los vínculos creados con sus amigos hacía mucho tiempo, y tras concluir sus propios planes, desaparecería igualmente sin importar lo qué sucediera con ellos.

—Fue sin querer... —y concretó con saña—: Esta vez.

Instantáneamente, la ira le centelleó en los ojos. No sabía cuánto tiempo tendría hasta que Pain volviera a darse cuenta, pero mataría a ese malnacido allí mismo con sus propias manos.

En un primer movimiento atrapó al Akatsuki por las solapas de su gabardina, pero hizo uso de todo su autocontrol para soltarlo rápidamente. Había leído en su rostro que estaba actuando exactamente como él quería, y no volvería a caer de nuevo en la misma trampa de esa mañana. Después de todo, él ya había elegido un desenlace perfecto para su hermano mayor y sólo necesitaba tener un poco más de paciencia.

Sasuke notó de inmediato la presencia de la muchacha. La chica del cabello rosado se detuvo en mitad del pasillo cuando reparó en la escena y se quedó inmóvil sosteniendo la pila de libros sobre sus manos, observando, aun si no lo hubiese querido. Por suerte para ella, nada pareció cumplir sus peores pronósticos, pues Itachi adelantó a su hermano —acabando así con cualquier interés por continuar una disputa—, rozándole suavemente el hombro y caminó hacia su dirección, aunque exactamente igual que si no la hubiera visto allí parada; igual que si no fuera lo bastante importante como para reparar en ella.

Itachi se aseguró mentalmente de que el chico no le revelaría el hallazgo a ella. «Ahora el orgullo no le deja...». Pero, la inseguridad se había desarmado con ese suave y fugaz llamado:

—Sakura... —había dicho Sasuke.

Fue inapreciable y casi insignificante; pero fue su fallo y, Sasuke se había dado cuenta. Casi por un reflejo de protección, y sin ser consciente todavía, el brazo se le había tensado casi cubriéndola como si aquello fuese suficiente para interponerse entre ella y esa verdad que Sasuke sabía.

Ella se aferró a sus libros, perdió uno que se estrelló contra el suelo, y elevó el rostro para mirarle a los ojos mientras pestañeaba sin entender nada.

—¿Pasa al-...?

—Muévete —la interrumpió Itachi con brusquedad.

Sakura frunció el ceño antes de hacerse a un lado y él le lanzó una rápida mirada a su hermano menor antes de esfumarse tras una de las esquinas del pasillo.

—Qué demonios... —gruñó ella con enojo.

Los ojos verdes rodaron para atisbar al menor de los hermanos en busca de alguna explicación, pero, allí ya no quedaba nadie aguardándola.

**::x::x::x::**

—Dijiste que tendría a mi disposición cualquier cosa que quisiera.

—Que quisieras, no —corrigió Pain—. Que necesitaras. Y no es en absoluto necesario que abandones este sitio.

Entonces Pain se removió ligeramente sobre su silla sin despegar los ojos de la mirada rabiosa de la chica de pelo rosado. Un gruñido por su parte se expandió por la amplia recámara mientras trataba de rebuscar alguna otra alternativa que rebatiría de la misma manera.

—Las noticias vuelan en este lugar —masculló el hombre—. Debería perforarte los tímpanos para que dejes de oír más de lo que te conviene.

Sakura lanzó una breve mirada de reojo a Goro. A decir verdad, a ella también le había sorprendido que el ninja fuese a comunicarle tan detalladamente los planes de la organización para la misión de la pareja formada por los Uchiha. En cualquier otro caso, Goro habría hecho lo impensable por mantenerla alejada de esos asuntos, y más aún, cuando era tan evidente el desacuerdo que mostraba hacia su cercanía con los dos hermanos.

No tenía sentido que Goro pretendiera tan repentinamente unirse a sus deseos por protegerlos, ella sabía bien que para el shinobi los Uchiha no merecían ningún aprecio y eran únicamente dos nombres anotados en las primeras páginas de las listas enemigas de Konoha. La cuestión era: ¿por qué lo habría hecho entonces?

En cualquier caso, Sakura no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad. Después de la escena de la mañana y la que había acabado de presenciar hace excesos minutos, sabía que enviar a Itachi y Sasuke fuera del alcance de Akatsuki, donde ya no habría quien se interpusiera entre sus disputas, sería un parricidio con un cien por ciento de efectividad. No podía permitirlo...

—Haruno, no quiero que pienses que desconfío de ti de ninguna de las maneras —entonó con tanta indiferencia, que Sakura no entendía cómo demonios podía apreciar tanta burla—, pero no quisiera que nada malo te sucediese. Como sabes, eres un bien preciado.

—Por eso insisto en acoplarme a la misión. No correré peligro estando bajo la supervisión de quienes depositas tanta confianza —«_... teniendo en cuenta la locura que quieres cometer enviándolos libremente al exterior»_, quiso añadir, pero se reservó su opinión en el último momento—. Sería como matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Además, ¿cómo diablos voy a enviar a alguien a por los materiales que necesito en mi lugar? Si fuera tan sencillo reconocer las diferentes especies de plantas, la técnica sería descubierta por cualquiera... No me estás dejando ser útil.

En ese aspecto, Sakura vio la duda pululando en el rostro inexpresivo del líder de Akatsuki. Tenía que insistir rápido o no daría definitivamente su brazo a torcer. Sus labios se separaron con determinación, pero una voz más ronca se adelantó a sus intenciones.

—Señor, yo puedo acompañarla —indicó Goro. Había hecho una leve reverencia por cortesía antes de adelantarse unos pasos. Pain reconoció al súbdito favorito de su pareja asesina—. Soy consciente del enorme interés que Konan ha consignado a los estudios de esta chica, no quisiera que se viese desilusionada solo por no tener de alguien que la escolte en todo momento. Si son sus deseos, puedo hacer este trabajo.

Sakura no salía de su sorpresa. Aquello era inadmisible. El hecho de que Goro insistiese tanto en apoyarla sólo hacía cada vez más y más sospechoso que tejía segundas y desconcertantes intenciones que le ocultaba.

Ya no sabía qué hacer...

—De acuerdo —sentenció el líder. El mero nombre de la asesina parecía haber tumbado todas sus oposiciones y adoptó una pose firme como negándose a aceptar que hubiesen conseguido hacerle cambiar de parecer—. Si vas a fracasar, estimada Haruno, que sea por tu propio peso. No quiero que utilices excusas baratas cuando definitivamente te des cuenta de que persigues algo imposible.

—Sólo será imposible cuando deje de intentarlo —gruñó con confianza—. Tiene suerte de que yo no piense como usted.

El Akatsuki entrecerró los ojos con cansancio. Apoyó de nuevo los codos sobre la silla y se cernió ligeramente hacia delante como si no tuviese la mínima intención de quedarse callado.

—No sé cuál de los dos tiene precisamente más que agradecer... —afirmó estrechando los ojos. Ella apartó la mirada con timidez y Pain volvió a centrarse en el shinobi—. Partiréis junto a los integrantes de la misión, pero sólo hasta haber atravesado el valle. Luego cada cuál seguirá hacia su objetivo. Es lo más seguro. Supongo que es una buena manera de despistar a cualquier metomentodo si por cualquiera absurda posibilidad llegasen a interceptar vuestra posición.

—¡Pero...!

—¿Has cambiado de opinión, Haruno? —indagó Pain.

Goro la taladró con los ojos y tragó grueso antes de resignarse. El hombre la atrapó el hombro y tiró de ella como si desconfiase de que fuese a insistirle al líder una vez más, sacándolo de sus casillas y echando a perder todo lo que habían ganado.

Pain la detuvo cuando ya estaba ensimismada en resolver el entuerto que le habían planteado. Después de todo, separarse de los hermanos no le serviría de nada...

—Buena suerte, Haruno —esbozó el muchacho de cabellos candentes—. La última vez que dejé partir a cuatro de mis shinobis hacia una misión, sólo regresó uno. —Por un fugaz segundo, la chica creyó que había un ademan de sonrisa diabólica en sus labios—. Rezaré porque seas la afortunada...

El preludio engarzado en la voz del Dios humano no se desvaneció de su mente. A ella le había sonado igual que un maleficio.

**::x::x::x::**

Suigetsu se resignó con pesar.

Después del incidente causado por los Uchiha en la mañana, se había pasado el día persiguiendo a la prisionera de Akatsuki con el único fin de que le prestara un poco de atención a sus heridas, obteniendo únicamente una negativa a sus reclamos. Con un humor de perros, la joven le había asegurado que no cargaría con las consecuencia de sus estúpidas trifulcas, y, la muy ingrata ni siquiera tenía idea de lo responsable que era de que sus manos estuviesen totalmente rotas.

Ante la insistencia, consiguió que al menos le regalara los despojos de lo que había sobrado para la sanación de Goro, el maldito gorila aguafiestas, y mirando el rollo de vendas con admiración, se sintió afligido mientras se debatía entre usarlo o conservarlo como un tesoro.

Un suspiro lánguido escapó de sus labios justo cuando un estruendo de cristales resonó desde la ventana de su nuevo alojamiento. Suigetsu comprobó que una mano trataba de subir el cerrojo de la dañada ventana, y acto seguido, observó a Sasuke abordando su habitación a través de ella.

—¡Maldito seas, tú, bastardo! ¿Es que no piensas respetar nada de lo que me interesa? —El aludido ni siquiera pareció haberlo escuchado. Se apartó las motas de polvo de sus hombros y se llevó una mano a los labios para lamer el pequeño rasguño ocasionado por el golpe contra el cristal—. La puerta estaba abierta...

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —prosiguió a su deseo de ignorarlo.

Suigetsu lo miró unos segundos en silencio antes de negar con la cabeza. A veces se le olvidaba por qué demonios había decidido seguir al caprichoso mocoso de los Uchiha...

—Estáis todos tarados... —susurró. Estiró el rollo de vendas y se ayudó con los puntiagudos dientes para tratar de envolverse una muñeca—. Ese cabrón me ha destrozado los huesos de la mano, ¿recuerdas? ¿Cómo piensas que voy a sujetar mi espada si no me cuido?

Sin ninguna delicadeza, Sasuke se acercó para sostenerla la mano arrancando un grito de protesta de los labios del albino. La miró de lado a lado, con detenimiento, y volvió a soltarla sin cuidado alguno.

—Deja de fingir. Eso no es nada, tus articulaciones son mucho más flexibles que las del resto. Algo así no puede hacerte daño. Eres prácticamente de goma —le aseguró.

—Supongo que sí. Gracias.

—No es un halago, idiota —bufó el moreno—. Es asqueroso. Pero útil.

Suigetsu estaba en un punto en el cual no sabía si sonreír complacido o seguir frunciendo el ceño inconforme. Seguidamente, vio al Uchiha desplomándose sobre su cama y mordisqueando una pieza de fruta que había alcanzado de la mesita de noche, que también resultaba ser de su propiedad. Algo como eso habría desatado una discusión en la que, como siempre, participaría absolutamente solo, pero advirtió la melena de la chica-cerezo desde los cristales rotos de su ventana y ni el gorila que la acompañaba ni el niño malcriado que tenía a su lado, podrían bajarlo de esa repentina nube de ensueño.

—Sasuke, creo que tu amiga me agrada...

—Como todas —farfulló el chico con aburrimiento. El concepto tan familiar le recordó el modo en que su hermano había tratado de hacerle daño con eso, y gruñó con molestia—. Y no es nada mío. —Tenía la mirada clavada en el techo, haciendo suponer al otro que no dejaba de darle vueltas a algo con insistencia.

—No, como ninguna, de hecho. Lamentablemente, creo que tu hermano se me ha adelantado...

El chico dejó a la mitad un mordisco sobre la piel aterciopelada de un melocotón. Había girado con incredibilidad la cabeza sobre la almohada, pero podía saber que la sonrisa maliciosa de su compañero no estaba esta vez ahí por casualidad.

—Qué estupidez... —masculló entre dientes. Durante las últimas horas se había permitido contemplar la descabellada posibilidad de que su hermano estuviese cediendo la mínima atención a alguien más que no fuese a sí mismo y, si al menos no conociera al dedillo a la otra parte implicada, su esbozo no se habría derrumbado tan aplastantemente—. Qué... absoluta y rotunda estupidez —se repitió.

—Si por una vez en tu vida dejarás de lado tus planes maquiavélicos y prestaras más atención a lo que tienes entre las piernas, sabrías de lo que te estoy hablando —aseguró, encogiendo sus hombros—. Sólo hay una debilidad común para cualquier hombre, sin importar qué tan despiadado, idiota, poderoso o insignificante sea. Incluso para ti —se burló con una risita—. Créeme, sé lo que estoy diciendo, y además, tengo pruebas.

Suigetsu levantó sus manos para zarandear suavemente las vendas que se deslizaron de sus muñecas destrozadas, dejando entrever los grotescos moratones que sin duda habían sido causados con saña. Sasuke resopló nuevamente ante la posibilidad...

Eso no. Era imposible...

**::x::x::x::**

Sakura había estado muy sensible desde las últimas horas. Dudaba que en un estado como el suyo fuese a encontrar algo de paz en mitad de la noche, pero supo con garantía que se había quedado dormida en algún momento. La imagen de una v_ieja bruja_ sentada en un polvoriento cojín bajo una carpa roja y el brillo doloroso de una _aguja_ empañada de sangre, le revolvieron las tripas y le arrebató el aliento. Sus labios temblaron con terror y se incorporó de la cama notando la humedad fría recorriéndole la frente.

La voz de la cordura la obligó a tranquilizarse. Se deslizó sobre los hombros un chal de lana gris con borlones despeluchados, y caminó por el edificio hasta detenerse ante una puerta en concreto. Sus ojos se posaron un minuto sobre el picaporte de la entrada, dubitativos, recelosos, y reanudó la caminata en cuanto se descubrió con el ceño fruncido. Algunas expresiones tales como "¡Era de esperarse!" o "Es totalmente incorregible" le abordaron el pensamiento mientras deambulaba tratando de cerciorarse de si quería realmente saber dónde y qué estaría haciendo Uchiha Itachi.

Luego de adelantarse lo suficiente, la luminosidad y el sonido armónico de una chimenea prendida la hipnotizó sin apenas darse cuenta. Cuando apoyó la mano sobre el umbral de la puerta, se percató del chico arrodillado en medio de la sala de estar, que se calentaba junto a las llamas dándole la espalda. El cabello negro y la ropa totalmente oscura había conseguido que el reflejo del fuego delineara débilmente las formas de su figura como una sombra y Sakura se preguntó si seguiría profundamente dormida en la cama de su habitación.

—Pasa —le oyó decir mientras ladeaba un poco el rostro.

Ella adelantó unos pasos aún con la expresión enojosa. Los pelillos de la alfombra le hicieron cosquillas en sus pies descalzos, y se cruzó de brazos, arropándose bien con el chal, mientras miraba hacia la nada con su mejor pose de resentida.

Ella no tenía muy claro qué pretendía acudiendo hacia allí. Para ser honestos, estaba especialmente afectada por la barrera de hielo que inesperadamente los había separado tanto: Itachi no cambiaría de opinión respecto a sus asuntos personales y ella jamás se rendiría para que lo hiciera.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó a regañadientes.

El pelinegro miró un momento a donde los ojos verdes le señalaban. El bulto bajo el estrecho jersey delataba algún tipo de vendaje y algunas motas oscuras de sangre parecían haber traspasado hasta la tela.

—Creí que ya no te importaban estas cosas... —Volvió a remover la leña con el punzón y un par de chispas saltaron de la chimenea hasta morir frente a sus pies.

—Idiota —dijo ella rápidamente, captando el resquemor—. Si no puedo dormir es por tu culpa. No puedo evitar estar preocupada ¿En quién crees que pienso todo el tiempo?

Itachi le lanzó una mirada con los ojos entrecerrados y le volvió el rostro cuando supo que ella le había entendido perfectamente.

—Ah —suspiró con indignación—. No me lo puedo creer. ¿Estás... celoso?

El Uchiha frunció el ceño al oír aquello. No estaba seguro de si el hecho era divertido para ella o había duplicado el enojo que ya de por sí había traído. En cualquier caso, tenía el suficiente orgullo como para no replicar nada.

—No ha cambiado nada. Yo realmente no quería que pensaras que, ash, ¡me da igual! De todas formas te importa un comino lo que yo piense... —Dio un salto sobre el sofá y se acurrucó en él dándole la espalda.

—Eso no es cierto...

—¡Es verdad! —insistió girándose un poco—. No importa como lo mires, nunca has dejado de verme como a una niña en la que no puedes confiar. Es tan... humillante. —Su cuerpo volvió a moverse para dejarlo de lado. Se tapó de nuevo con el chal que se había deslizado por su desquite y frunció el ceño mientras miraba insistentemente al mismo punto del respaldo estampado, acomodando bien su cabeza en el acolchado brazo del mueble.

Itachi se mantuvo en silencio repasando esas palabras. Un resoplido de cansancio se le derramó por la boca, pero compuso una expresión de lo más entusiasmada.

—Está bien, ¿quieres que te ayude a dormir con un cuento, _niña_? —Ella le miró con resentimiento y volvió a darle la espalda.

¿Qué demonios...? Estaba sinceramente intentando acercarse a él, ¿tenía que burlarse así de aquello que de verdad la hacía sentir herida?

No lo soportaba...

—De acuerdo, pues me iré entonces...

—Pues vete —le respondió ella.

Aunque no estaba mirando, oyó la fricción de la alfombra mientras se ponía en pie. «Al diablo, estoy harta», se dijo apretando los dientes.

—Que descanses...

—Hm...

Harta, verdaderamente harta...

—Adiós...

—¡No, no...!

«_Maldición_...»¿Por qué no podía ser un poco más fuerte?

Ella se volteó enseguida antes de que él pudiera irse. Esperaba poder atraparle el brazo en el último momento, pero tuvo que contener la respiración cuando vio su rostro prácticamente pegado al suyo. Itachi apoyó las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza y ella notó que su cuerpo se estremecía con el cálido roce de su respiración sobre sus labios temblorosos.

—El cuento... —balbuceó ella enrojeciéndose—. Quiero escucharlo...

—No te va a gustar —pronunció lentamente. Una sonrisa complaciente se extendió cuando comprobó lo sencillo que le resultaba ponerla tan nerviosa.

Bajó una mano para acariciarle uno de esos pómulos intensamente coloreados y ella tragó grueso mientras se aferraba con fuerza a su viejo chal de lana gris.

—No me importa. —Quería encontrar la salvación en ese tema, pero él continuó haciendo suaves jirones en sus cabellos. Parecía estar tan cautivado como si no hubiese palpado esa sedosidad nunca antes—. Hay... ¿Hay hadas o algo así?

—No...

Maldito fuera... Sakura intentó imaginar algo que fuese más encantador que aquella expresión hasta que el pensamiento le dio mareos. Volvió a reparar en la escasísima cercanía y trató de hundir su cabeza en la mullida piel del sofá sin ningún éxito.

—¿Unicornios?

—No.

—¿Ardillas que hablan? —Él negó con la cabeza y tuvo suspirar sin percatarse—. ¿Qué clase de cuento es ése? Quiero oírlo...

Antes de que Sakura pudiera decir algo más, él se apartó estallando en una carcajada, incapaz de torturarla por más tiempo. La chica torció los labios recelosa y él le pidió un espacio para sentarse en el borde del sofá mientras le acariciaba la cabeza con un poco de remordimiento.

—Deja de tomarme el pelo —farfulló frustrada.

—No estaba bromeando. —Su expresión se volvió drásticamente seria—. Hace tiempo que quería contarte alguna historia, pero, no estaba seguro de si te gustaría escucharla.

—No lo sé... —dijo fingiendo desinterés—. El protagonista, ¿serías tú?

Sakura lo miró fijamente a los ojos y vio que él levantaba las cejas. Una sonrisa le prendió de los labios, pero era una sonrisa amarga. Ella estiró un brazo para alcanzarle el rostro y supo que aquél jamás sería el cuento precioso que cualquier chica hubiese deseado oír, pero no le importó por entonces; no sería hermoso ni agradable, pero sería la verdad.

—¿Quieres escuchar mi historia?

Él le cubrió la mano con la suya, apretándola contra su rostro y Sakura supo que tiritaba.

—Sí —dijo convencida—. Pero por favor, no me la adornes...

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

_Oh, bueno, lo dejé hasta aquí. Ustedes saben al detalle todo lo referente a la masacre del Clan Uchiha; cómo pasó, por qué y a causa de quiénes. Yo no modificaré nada y no tiene sentido que les cuente algo que ya conocen bien (?)._

_A todo esto, busquen una cantimplora que para el próximo chap nos vamos de excursión (?)._

_Gracias por leer, se cuidan~ Y hasta pronto =)_

_**Shizenai**_


	27. Un rayo de luz plateado

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_Ohayô~~ ¿Cómo está yendo septiembre...? Muy deprisa, diría yo (xD). Bueno, creo que volví con las pilas recargadas gracias a ustedes. Les agradezco de corazón por el seguimiento y las lecturas, alerts/reviews/mps/favs, y saludotes fuertes a Antotis, juliana-ch, Yuukimaru-chan, Fluoradolescent, MarianitaUchiha, Suiseki, también a Ryukaze-sama y a ti, sí, sí, a ti que estás leyendo, seas quien seas ^^_

_¡Un besote!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi. Vamos, así desde hace más de diez años, que se dice pronto._

* * *

**El valor del silencio**

por _Shizenai_

**Capítulo XXVII – Un rayo de luz plateado**

Él le sujetó el mentón cuando la vio voltear el rostro. Estaba haciendo todo lo posible por soportarlo, pero no quería que la viera llorar. Si él había conseguido no derrumbarse a lo largo de tantos años, ella no quería compensarle con menos. Un beso se apretó suavemente contra su frente, tragó con dureza notando un centenar de agujas en la garganta y contuvo la respiración embriagada de niveles descompasados de frustración.

Para él jamás había existido una migaja de afecto o comprensión, sólo disciplina e hipocresía. Desde que tuvo uso de razón su padre le había inculcado la necesidad de ser eminente y soberbio, y enterrar los sentimientos que jamás le permitirían alcanzar la perfección que de él se esperaba.

Por coherencia, debería haber sentido dañado su orgullo propio al correr las cortinas de su pasado, y a fin de cuentas, sólo podía notarse pequeño, flotante y liberado. No esperaba que nadie llegara a comprenderlo nunca, ¿cómo podrían? En realidad, no le preocupaba. Era suficiente con sentir poderosa esa conexión con ella; más poderosa de lo que jamás lo fue su orgullo.

Sakura separó los labios repetidas veces sin que ninguna palabra llegara a salirle de la boca. Podía sentirla azorada y superada en sus previsiones, pero él no necesitaba ningún consuelo. ¿Qué más podía pedirle? Podía leer el convencimiento, la esperanza y el amor escrito en sus ojos. Sólo quería eso.

Era lo único que le hacía falta...

.

.

.

La risita estridente de uno de los ninjas la arrancó de sus pensamientos. Agachó la mirada después de dar un vistazo rápido a la biblioteca y reparó en los papeles que había estrujado inconscientemente con las manos.

No había motivos para su indignación...

Si ella tuviese el poder de regresar el tiempo, nada cambiaría, los acontecimientos volverían a sucederse de la misma manera, y aún si debiera repetir sus pasos una decena de veces, Itachi no se arrepentiría. Ella sabía eso.

Un sentimiento abrumador le caló hasta los huesos, pero se alivió con la satisfacción de sentirse necesitada por él. Tener toda su confianza era más de lo que habría deseado en sus sueños.

Por eso mismo, Sakura gruñó con brío antes de reanudar sus tareas. Con más razón debía esforzarse en alcanzar las metas que ella misma se había planteado, y si su ingente trabajo podía aunque fuese ayudarle en una parte ínfima, todo merecería la pena.

Prendió la luz de la lamparilla y abarcó sus previsiones futuras con una incipiente emoción propia de la chica decidida que era. En realidad, la fortuna le sonreía. La salida del refugio no sería una tarea vana en absoluto, y aunque aún debía calcular el modo en que convencería a Goro para que no se apartase del par de hermanos, tenía la ardua labor de encontrar los materiales indispensables para sus experimentos.

Sakura dudaba que Itachi no estuviese al tanto de lo que hacía en sus ratos como rata de biblioteca, pero prefería no profundizar en el asunto hasta no encontrar resultados eficientes que exponer y no simples aspiraciones utópicas —como Pain pensaba.

Deslizó las yemas de sus dedos por la carpetilla que mostraba un nombre conocido y sonrió instintivamente ante la idea del desafío que esperaba cumplir con éxito. Sakura despegó la mirada de los documentos cuando un frió desconcertante le recorrió la nuca hasta erizarle cada pequeño vello.

El grito que lanzó por el sobresalto de encontrar a su ex-compañero de equipo hojeando por encima de su cabeza, estuvo a punto de arrancarle el corazón del pecho. Ella se apresuró en recoger los papeles que le habían volado de las manos, y se detuvo en seco para mirar con horror el detenimiento con el que Sasuke escudriñaba sus anotaciones supuestamente confidenciales.

—¡Dame eso, maldición! —se quejó mientras trataba de arrebatarle los documentos de la mano.

—Estoy siendo un caballero ayudándote a recoger tu desastre.

—Pues déjame decirte que no es muy caballeroso espiar los asuntos de otras personas por la espalda.

Sasuke gruñó y ella expuso una mueca de disgusto. El Uchiha alzó los documentos con toda la extensión de su brazo y ella no pudo más que dar saltitos mientras él miraba con prepotencia sus inútiles intentos por recuperarlos.

—Ah —suspiró con petulancia—. Así que es algo interesante...

—¡No..., no! ¡Nada de eso! Devuélveme los papeles, por favor —suplicó apurando sus puntillas.

Había olvidado que estaba delante del chico más testarudo del mundo, y así lo dejó claro cuando sus ojos brillaron sospechosamente.

—¿Qué me darás a cambio? —le expuso con ese tono débil y persuasivo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Él dejó que el silencio se extendiera por unos segundos inquietantes.

—Que me respondas con sinceridad a tres preguntas. —Ella le miró con confusión y trató de adelantarse a cualquier trampa retorcida, aunque el trato en sí le parecía bastante inocente—. Si me lo prometes, te los daré.

Si a él le bastaba para dejar su curiosidad a un lado, ella lo aceptaría. No había forma de que hubiese podido leer el complejo escrito y nada podría ser peor que exponerle todas y cada una de las debilidades físicas de su hermano. Sobre todo, cuando tenía tan inmensos y notorios deseos de asesinarlo.

Sasuke estrechó los ojos cuando la vio guardando descuidada y apresuradamente todos sus papeles una vez se los hubo devuelto. Unos pocos años atrás no tendría que haberla forzado para que hiciera lo que él quería. Ni siquiera se habría atrevido a contradecirle, y ahora en cambio, la tenía cruzada de brazos frente a sus narices mientras fruncía el entrecejo en señal de protesta.

—Me voy a caer de espalda si de repente me sales con que mi vida te interesa. No desaproveches tus tres preguntas tratando de averiguar confidencias sobre la organización. —Una ceja intensamente rosa se alzó con gracia—. No tengo ni la menor idea de nada. Soy una prisionera... Eh, algo consentida, pero prisionera.

—¿Quién es el integrante que se muere?

El color se le espantó del rostro con la brusquedad de sus palabras. Sakura se agarró fuerte a la tarima de la mesa y trató de explicarse cómo demonios había conseguido extraer tanta información de sus escritos en apenas tan poco tiempo. Aunque, la respuesta parecía bastante obvia...

Sakura empezaba a aborrecer a los malditos Uchiha y sus malditas visiones extraordinarias...

—No es una ninja cualquiera, ¿verdad? —presionó el pelinegro.

—¿Ésa es otra pregunta?

—Es la misma. Sólo dejo pasar el tiempo hasta que te des cuenta de que me hiciste una promesa.

—No puedo decirte eso. Ya te dije que nada que tuviera que ver con la organización.

—Nadie lo sabrá. Yo no lo diré, puedes estar tranquila —le aseguró adelantando un paso—. Sakura, sólo tengo que volver a quitarte los documentos por la fuerza.

—¿Fuerza, eh? Bueno, yo también he aprendido algo en estos años...

Aquella escena fue memorable. Sakura no podía caer en la cuenta de todas las veces que había soñado que ese mismo chico la perseguía con tanta insistencia, y ahora, lo tenía prácticamente pegado a los talones. Le resultaba agradable intercambiar los roles aunque sólo fuese por una vez.

Sasuke encontró sumamente irritante repetir una y otra vez su llamado. Podía detenerla con facilidad, pero no quería tocarla. Si le ponía una mano encima sabía que no sería muy delicado, y no deseaba interiormente rebasar ese límite.

Sakura se paró al pie de las escaleras y suspiró antes de volver a encararlo.

—No es algo seguro para ti.

—Mírame —le dijo él—. Se cuidar de mí mismo.

—No quiero ser responsable de para qué quieres utilizar esta información.

—Dios te perdonará... —se bufó el joven, haciendo una sardónica alusión al líder de Akatsuki. Ella se maldijo por no haber caído antes en la solución más sensata.

—Pues no puedes ser más oportuno —agregó—. Se trata de Pain.

El énfasis de Sasuke desapareció de sus facciones, ahora relajadas. El chico se mantuvo en silencio, por lo que ella supuso que daba crédito a su explicación.

—Konan me ha pedido, bueno, me ha obligado a que revise su estado. Ella aún cree que puede salvarlo, aunque no parece algo ni remotamente probable teniendo en consideración todos sus diagnósticos.

La kunoichi admiró que el muchacho asintiera comprensivamente. Lo vio apoyando una mano sobre la pared y ella no pudo evitar contemplar con afecto una mueca conocida de antaño en su rostro.

—Es comprensible...

—Exactamente —concordó con fingido pesar.

—Al fin y al cabo, Pain ya está muerto.

El muchacho cruzó entonces los brazos por encima del pecho y ella retrocedió sintiéndose derrotada.

—¡No te estoy mintiendo! —protestó enojosa.

—Me diste tu palabra de que responderías con sinceridad... —Ella tropezó debido a su avance y quedó sentada en un escalón mientras se apretaba la carpeta contra el pecho—. Si tú no cumples tu parte del acuerdo, no veo razón por la que yo deba ser fiel con la mía.

En aquel instante su yo interior tiritaba aunque en su exterior luciera una mueca desafiante y terca. Si Sasuke quería algo, lo conseguiría a toda costa. Ya extendía una mano hacía ella cuando su mirada se dirigió hacia arriba.

Itachi abordó el lugar deteniéndose en el borde de la cadena de peldaños y deseando que esa situación no fuera lo que parecía; ni remotamente cercana a lo que parecía que era.

Percatándose también de su presencia, ella le dedicó una extraña mirada que Sasuke no supo exactamente cómo catalogar y, después de eso, le imploró a él mismo con una expresión apremiante.

Sasuke se recompuso enseguida, y la mano que antes irguió hacia ella la usó para sostenerla por el brazo. Levantó a la chica del suelo como si no notara prácticamente su peso. Se acercó para intimidarla con una mirada afilada de reproche y la joven tragó saliva cerciorándose de lo peor: el maldito era astuto. Demasiado.

—Eres muy amable —le agradeció con el tono de hielo—. Me quedan dos preguntas más.

La joven volvió a sentarse cuando lo vio alejarse encapotado en su aura de indiferencia. Se suponía que ella debía guardar ese secreto, ¿cómo demonios iba a mirar a Itachi a la cara ahora?

—Oh, siempre me pierdo la mejor parte —se mofó el mayor.

Ella hizo un esfuerzo para alzar la vista y mirarle a los ojos. Era ideal que no se hubiese percatado de qué discutían. Y, eso la hacía sentirse todavía más penosa y culpable.

—Lo tengo todo controlado —aseguró para sí misma con nerviosismo—. Yo... soy cuidadosa.

El moreno la vio levantarse con prisa, subió un par de escalones con torpeza y trastabilló logrando que algunos de los papeles que portaba volvieran a desparramarse.

—Eso es evidente...

—Bah, cállate —protestó.

Itachi continuó mirando a la chica cuando volteó el pasillo completamente abrumada por la impotencia. Él ensanchó una sonrisa.

**::x::x::x::**

Aquello le parecía, cuando menos, curioso.

Goro observó al muchacho de ojos liliáceos reclinándose sobre su silla y apoyando los pies cruzados sobre la mesa mientras esbozaba un sonoro bostezo. El shinobi no entendía por qué tanto afán del chico por molestar al resto de personas. Al principio, había sido tan descuidado sobre con quién decidía meterse que creyó firmemente en la idea de que era un completo idiota, pero, con el paso de los días y la exposición de sus habilidades, Goro había descubierto que en Suigetsu había un hombre fuerte y de gran razonamiento. Una combinación peligrosa si se tenía en consideración que parecía no temerle absolutamente a nada. Ni a nadie.

No entendía qué motivos le habrían llevado a seguir los pasos del superviviente de los Uchiha y no era lógico que tampoco mostrase el menor respeto o aprecio por éste.

—¿No vas a despedirte? —le inquirió en tono aburrido. Terminó de remover su taza de té y posó los labios sobre la fina porcelana para sorber un poco.

—Nah, ella no me quiere ni ver... —comentó desganado.

—Me estaba refiriendo a tu líder, jefe..., lo que sea.

El puño del muchacho se cerró para propinar un golpe sobre la mesa.

—¡No es mi jefe, maldita sea! —Goro apretó los dientes con cautela, pero la sonrisa volvió a vestirle los delgados labios de despreocupación—. Sólo era la mejor opción. Mejor opción que ese bastardo de... —El nombre murió antes de llegar a su boca.

Bueno, quizás, sí le temía a alguien.

Goro entendió que el joven se veía forzado a acompañar al Uchiha únicamente por obligación, o por la lealtad debida por haberlo liberado de las garras de Orochimaru, suponiendo que tuviese alguna cercana idea de lo que lealtad quería decir. Le acompañaría hasta el día en que su deuda estuviese saldada, y al parecer, ese día había llegado. Sasuke no creyó necesario que el chico de la enorme espada lo acompañara en su misión y, Goro podía apostar a que Suigetsu esperaba que él no regresara pronto, o preferiblemente, nunca.

—¿No te aburres? —indagó sin verdadero interés.

—¿Aburrirme? Bueno, no niego que me das un poco de envidia —soltó, dejándolo estupefacto—. Después de tanto ir y venir, no me importaría presenciar el espectáculo y acompañaros.

Goro pasó por alto el gusto del chico por la crueldad o la sangre. El tipo era verdaderamente sádico, pero no estaba de humor para sermonearle por ello. Lo vio gesticulando de un lado a otro, muy emocionado, y entonces tuvo claro que no se refería precisamente a las desastrosas exhibiciones de las riñas entre los Uchiha.

—El hermano mayor está celoso del pequeño porque comparte con ella una amistad imborrable que la llena de sentimientos —expuso moviendo mucho las manos—; ella está celosa del hermano pequeño porque el doloroso pasado que le une a su hermano mayor es irrompible y no superado por nada en el mundo; y a su vez, el pequeño Sasuke está celoso de su amiga porque tiene la atención que nunca recibió del único ser humano que le obsesiona. ¿No es muy irónico? —concluyó con una sonrisa sardónica—. Definitivamente no debería perderme eso...

Goro recompuso una mueca de disgusto mientras lo escuchaba en silencio, pero logró encontrarle sentido a su retorcido planteamiento. No deseaba que Sakura formase parte de ese círculo vicioso que se pulverizaría trágicamente.

Por suerte, ya no tenía que preocuparse mucho al respecto...

Él se la llevaría para siempre y los dos hermanos morirían pronto.

**::x::x::x::**

Si bien era cierto que Sakura no había prendido la mecha de una bomba ya candente, se preguntaba por qué entonces el pequeño Uchiha estaba aún más airado que de costumbre. Siendo consciente del enorme terreno ganado que ahora tenía gracias a la nueva información que había conseguido sonsacarle, debería lucir una mísera, inapreciable pero significativa sonrisa de suficiencia y no un gesto sombrío que hacía marchitar las flores allá por donde pasaba.

Por otro lado, no se había atrevido a hablar con él directamente. Sasuke no era básicamente el tipo de persona que podías engañar con vulgares tretas y ella tenía la convicción de que tratar de enmendar las cosas sólo las empeoraría. Por una estúpida situación, él tenía vía libre para preguntarle lo que quisiera, y ahora que ni siquiera sabía cómo mentirle decentemente, la idea la asustaba.

Para Sakura éste era un gran momento. La pobre chica no supo lo muy ajada que estaba hasta que el aire fresco de la mañana volvió a besarle en el rostro trayéndole aromas florales de todas partes. El refugio parecía un lugar diferente al resto del mundo donde el tiempo y el flujo de vida se detenían. Agradeció salir de aquel espacio para recordar que seguía vivita y coleando.

Con toda la precaución del mundo, guió su mirada hacia el chico que esperaba pacientemente apoyado en la pared de una enorme roca y consiguió que se acercara cuando Goro estuvo demasiado preocupado en gritar y perder los nervios por la tardanza imperdonable de Sasuke.

—¿No estás molesto o algo así? —indagó ella en tono curioso—. Si no te dije nada acerca de esto..., es porque pensé que hablarías con Pain para evitar que pudiera salir del refugio.

—¿De este sitio? —Itachi se cruzó de brazos antes de volverse y mirar detenidamente la expansión exterior del lugar. A simple vista, los cercos del refugio sólo parecían una inacabable cordillera de montañas—. No, no... Estás mejor permaneciendo fuera.

—Todo el tiempo he creído que era un lugar seguro, ¿sabes?

—Sólo si yo estoy cerca.

La leve sonrisa que le dedicó la hizo enrojecerse. Todavía le resultaba difícil controlar las burbujas que él despertaba en su interior con una mirada, pero no pudo devolverle apropiadamente el gesto cariñoso. Después de eso, sus pensamientos se cortaron al cruzar la mirada con el joven que acababa de hacer acto de presencia.

Goro se quejó acerca de protocolos relacionados con la disciplina y las jerarquías, pero Sasuke emprendió la marcha sin que nada hiciese pensar que le había estado escuchando.

Jamás había antepuesto nada a sus planes de venganza, y en una parte de su ser, Sasuke se sentía impedido por las eventualidades. Se preguntó si había sido bueno para él descubrir ciertos detalles ligados a la figura de su hermano, y si de no haber sido así habría conseguido seguir adelante con sus planes sin verse obligado a realizar ciertos cambios. Constantemente, deseaba que ese último encuentro con Sakura no hubiese tenido lugar nunca.

La evocación de la pelirrosa trajo consigo una punzada de dolor insoportable y el peso de la deslealtad le cayó sobre los hombros cuando le lanzó una inconsciente mirada de odio. Mayor fue su sorpresa cuando la halló con los ojos clavados en él.

Hacía un par de horas que habían dejado atrás el refugio. Su condición de ninjas les había permitido avanzar más de lo medianamente posible para cualquier otro grupo y, pese a todo, ella continuaba analizando su gabardina de nubes rojas como si la sola imagen le escociera en las retinas como el ácido.

Furioso, se detuvo súbitamente en el camino. Tenía la incansable y turbadora sombra de la traición envenenándole la sangre y no pudo hacerse a la idea de que precisamente ella, la única persona que le habría seguido hasta el fin del mundo sin cuestionarle, le hubiese apuñalado tan suciamente por la espalda.

Esa locura que insinuaba Suigetsu no podía ser cierta...

—¿Qué pasa ahora? —gruñó Goro.

Sasuke esperó que su ex-compañera llegase a su altura para responderle con desdén. Sabía que su hermano estaba cerca aunque no se dignase a mirarle directamente.

—Estoy cansado...

—¿Estás cansado? —se quejó el otro—. No sé... ¿quieres que hagamos un picnic improvisado mientras te recuperas un poco? —Los labios le tintinearon para resoplar con molestia—. Creía que tenías una misión que hacer, ¿crees que tu objetivo te esperara de brazos cruzados mientras tanto?

En realidad, no quería perder los nervios replicando a semejante individuo. Ya de por sí le costaba un tremendo esfuerzo mental mantener la compostura y no estallar con esa mirada acusadora que le taladraba constantemente.

—¿Qué es esa expresión de asco? —le preguntó Sasuke al fin.

Ella bufó antes de mirar a otro lado. Le indignaba el hecho de encontrar a su amigo vistiendo el emblema que había conseguido hacer tanto daño, pero no se veía con las fuerzas para expresarle lo decepcionada que estaba por eso.

—Te recuerdo que tú no estás en mejor posición que yo...

—Yo estoy retenida, por el amor de Dios —replicó con gesto ceñudo—. Suena bastante desconcertante cuando lo dices como si estuviera aquí por gusto.

—¿Ah, sí?

Sakura no pudo evitar estremecerse cuando el pelinegro apartó su gabardina para extraer con un movimiento grácil su brillante katana. El muchacho la movió un poco en el aire antes de enterrarla en el suelo y usarla como punto de apoyo. Sakura se percató de que había vuelto a respirar para entonces.

—Vete —dijo de repente.

Un segundo después, Goro exclamó conmocionado y ella vaciló antes de buscar con la mirada al mayor de los Uchiha; se había quedado en un segundo plano esperando que su hermano se desquitara lo suficiente de sus tan comunes berrinches, pero debía reconocer que había conseguido ponerlo nervioso.

—¿Qué... Qué estás diciendo?

—Que te vayas. Ahora —Los párpados se estrecharon sobre sus oscuras orbes—. Eres libre.

—¿Crees que bastará sólo porque lo decidas tú? —rebatió rápidamente—. Ellos no me dejarán ir.

Sasuke lanzó una mirada de desprecio a Goro y a su hermano, curvó sus labios cuando vio la expectación en el gesto de éste y volvió a encarar a la muchacha.

—Los mataré.

—Qué —exclamó confusa.

—Si intentan perseguirte, no les dejaré...

Él arrastró exageradamente las palabras y Sakura supo por el odio en sus ojos que la había descubierto. Se quedó indecisa unos instantes antes de que él volviera a arrancar la katana de la tierra para enfundarla.

—Entonces, Sakura, tenemos un claro desacuerdo sobre lo que _estar retenida_ quiere decir realmente.

La kunoichi se vio venir la segunda pregunta con anticipación. Si Sasuke estaba interesado en saber qué tipo de retención era la que la aferraba a aquel sitio, ella se lo diría sin rodeos; después de todo, él también formaba parte de la respuesta.

Fue la turbación que Itachi había causado cuando cruzó entre ambos para luego reanudar el trayecto, que la continuación a aquel diálogo pareció quedar truncada.

—Nos vamos —dijo como si aquel cuadro le cansase—. Siempre tendréis tiempo más adelante para vuestras tonterías. Pasaremos la noche allí. —Un dedo apuntó al inicio de una modesta Villa que asomaba a un par de kilómetros.

Con un poco de alarma, Sakura observó a Sasuke frunciendo el ceño.

—Tú no me das órdenes... —escupió el adolescente.

—¿Eso crees? Quién lo diría...

Sakura analizó la situación; y no estaba mejorando.

Después de haber visto la furia en el temblor de las manos de Sasuke, le pareció que se movía y no precisamente para acabar tomando el consejo de su hermano. Aunque, se detuvo en seco cuando éste la habló de nuevo.

—De todas formas, no he contado contigo desde el principio —musculó sin volver el rostro—. Agradecería acabar con esta situación cuanto antes, y si consideraras el mantenerte a un lado, esto terminaría bastante más rápido. Es irritante trabajar cuando me siento tan... estorbado.

Sakura palideció en el mayor grado posible. Una vez más vio a Sasuke haciendo gala de su poca paciencia, aunque inesperadamente, se tragó con agonía sus palabras para luego marchar en otra dirección hacia donde probablemente los reuniría más adelante en algún punto del camino.

—¡Sasuke! —gritó ella adelantando unos pasos con preocupación—. ¿A dónde vas?

Ella desistió cuando el muchacho no hizo ni el ademán de voltearse e Itachi llegó a pararse a su lado con una expresión bastante más calmada.

—No te preocupes. Volverá en cuanto se le pase... —Al escucharlo, ella gruñó enfadada y le golpeó con ganas en el hombro—. ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

—Deja de provocarle... —le reprochó.

—Perdona, creía que erais vosotros los que estabais discutiendo.

—Sabes perfectamente de lo que te estoy hablando.

Goro tosió incomodado, y por un momento, los dos olvidaron que el ninja siempre había estado ahí. Sakura se acarició ligeramente el cogote y acudió a su lado para darle conversación en lo que restaba de trayecto.

Aquél presumía ser un viaje muy complicado para los cuatro...

**::x::x::x::**

Sakura anotó con rapidez la observación sobre su libreta.

Llevaba desde la diez de la noche estudiando ligeramente los alrededores de la posada. Goro había estado demasiado crispado por el comportamiento de los hermanos a los que se veía obligado a acompañar y si tenía que pasar un minuto más oyendo lo mal que irían las cosas si no llegaban a un acuerdo, ella misma acabaría haciéndose el harakiri con la misma pluma que sostenía en los dedos.

Para su fortuna, la vegetación era esplendorosa en aquel emplazamiento. La combinación de la lluvia y la multitud de prados y cordilleras había favorecido una variedad exquisita de plantas y frutos que ella recordaba haber visto en sus viejos libros de medicina.

Aunque su cometido le ayudara a relajar un poco las ideas de su cabeza, Sakura tenía muy claro que había otra poderosa razón para no estar ya metida en su cama.

Percibió un brillo en su periferia y de inmediato acudió al encuentro de aquel pedazo de naturaleza que parecía resplandecer con luz propia, incluso más intensamente que la luna. Ella buscó presurosa en las páginas del libro que le hacía compañía y sonrió victoriosa cuando pudo asegurarse de que estaba delante de un extrañísimo y hermoso lirio plateado.

Por unos momentos, la joven se sintió poderosa. Se decía que la flor encarnaba numerosas propiedades y un sabor adictivo, pero nadie había conseguido encontrar bastantes ejemplares como para llevar a cabo un estudio confiable.

La chica se vio tentada a tocar los intensos pétalos de plata, pero lo hizo con miedo. La flor parecía tan frágil como preciosa y temía que fuese a desarmarse sólo porque la mirase fijamente por unos segundos.

Un gritito de emoción se le escapó de los labios antes de que esa voz pudiera resonar tan naturalmente entre el canto de los grillos en la noche.

—¿No es un poco tarde para andar recogiendo flores?

Sakura miró de un lado a otro sin encontrar su posición. Un siseo intencionado le llegó desde arriba de su cabeza y ella sonrió aliviada cuando vio una pierna colgando de la rama de aquel árbol.

Sasuke se asomó ligeramente para encontrarla aún arrodillada y con el libro abierto sobre su regazo.

—Ésta no es una flor cualquiera —entonó con entusiasmo—. Es un lirio plateado. ¿Sabes a cuánta gente le gustaría toparse con uno de estos al menos una vez en la vida?

—Sólo son flores, y para mí todas son iguales...

Sakura soltó un bufido, aunque se alegró al encontrarlo perfectamente bien.

Había sido duro para el menor de los Uchiha enfrentar a su hermano sin verse en la posibilidad de ponerle n dedo encima. Ella sabía también que el chico había conseguido traspasar la coraza de sus sentimientos, y no podía hacerse a la idea de qué retorcidas ideas estaría imaginando.

Sakura le debía una explicación, quería dársela. Nunca había estado en sus planes hacerle daño a uno de los seres más importantes de su vida, pero no estaba convencida de que ella fuese para él lo bastante importante todavía como para que un descubrimiento así le hiriese.

En el fondo, deseaba que fuese él quien le exigiese esas explicaciones a la cara.

—¿Dónde has estado? —quiso saber la chica. Sasuke resopló con cansancio antes de volver a reclinarse sobre el tronco del árbol.

—No he estado muy lejos. Sólo quería pensar en silencio.

—Oh, vamos, pasa de ellos. Eres lo bastante inteligente para saber que sólo disfrutan sacándote de quicio. Eres el nuevo. Era lo mismo conmigo cuando yo llegué.

—Pero ahora has hecho muy buenos amigos... —insinuó muy débilmente.

Sakura se quedó sin réplica y él le lanzó una mirada con resentimiento.

—En relación a eso, quería explicarte que yo no elegí que...

La tímida voz de Sakura se cortó en cuanto él deposito los pies en la tierra. El salto desde el árbol había sido demasiado preciso para no ser intencionado, y la joven se incorporó escandalizada cuando vio la flor de plata destrozada bajo las plantas de sus pies.

—¡Sasuke! —gritó furiosa.

La ojiverde esperó alguna reacción por su parte, pero su rostro lució tan perfecto como una imagen esculpida en piedra. El rencor le pululaba por doquier y ella no sabía qué demonios quería de ella si simplemente iba a aclararle sus dudas sin la necesidad de que perdiera una de sus preciadas preguntas en su absurdo trato.

—Pensé que querías que te respondiera a algo...

—Pues pensaste mal —le reprochó.

Él la adelantó con desinterés y caminó en dirección a la susodicha posada. Sakura interrumpió un suspiro cuando él se giró despacio.

—No es que no quiera hacer la pregunta o si me importa o no malgastarla —dijo—. Es porque estoy casi seguro de la respuesta y no sé si quiero comprobar de nuevo cómo eres capaz de mentirme.

—Yo no te mentiré nunca.

—Entonces, no será real mientras no lo digas. Eso es más soportable.

No había palabras para describir cuánto dolor sintió Sakura en ese momento.

Ella no fue capaz de moverse de su sitio hasta no haberlo visto desaparecer entre el tumulto de árboles que remarcaban un desgastado sendero hacia la Villa.

Cuando Sakura regresó de vuelta a la posada y se sentó sobre la cama mientras se tapaba bajo gruesas mantas y colchas, estuvo casi media hora tratando de aclararse si Sasuke habría intentado hacerla sentir culpable o no por aquella "traición". ¿Tanto era que ella le importaba? Lo más seguro es que lo único que el chico sintiese herido fuese su orgullo...

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, despertó con una ligera sensación de cosquilleo en la mejilla y un delicioso olor fresco emborrachándole el sentido del olfato.

Un bostezo se abrió paso entre sus labios mientras estiraba sus brazos con fuerza y, seguidamente, se incorporó de la cama para observar —sin saber si seguía soñando— lo que descansaba plácidamente en su almohada: era un resplandeciente y brillante ramito de lirios plateados.

Sakura sonrió de soslayo.

Ese chico, en verdad, sí que había cambiado...

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

_... ¡hasta aquí! ¡Ya nos leeremos pronto! ¡Cuídense! ¡Y gracias!_

_**Shizenai**_


	28. Para siempre

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_¡Hola otra vez! Seré breve, tengo hambre y aún no he preparado nada (xD). Bueno, comparado con otras veces, puede que a partir de ahora me tarde un pelín más en actualizar por las ocupaciones de la uni y toda esa cosa desagradable de la vida de estudiantes (?). En fin, qué les voy a contar que ya no sepan..._

_Un millón de gracias por las lecturas y agradecimientos por los preciados reviews a airukia, Antotis, MariFlores, juliana-ch, Yuukimaru-chan, MarianitaUchiha, kariflow, alexandra y a las dos personas que firmaron como ánonimo. Aunque no pueda contestar directamente a la gente no-registrada ustedes saben que les agradezco la atención de la misma manera ^^_

_Gracias por leer, y ya me largo, insisto, tengo hambre (xD)._

_**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen (TT_TT)._

* * *

**El valor del silencio**

por _Shizenai_

**Capítulo XXVIII – Para siempre**

Sakura se disculpó estrepitosamente cuando salió por la puerta de la casona cargada de bolsas de cuero muy abultadas. Sabía lo mucho que Goro detestaba la falta de puntualidad y aunque repitió la misma exaltada reverencia una decena de veces, el hombre no mostró mayor expresión de disgusto.

Por supuesto, Sakura sabía de sobra que si la falta hubiese sido de Sasuke, Goro no le habría tenido ni la más mínima paciencia, pero no parecía que un trato tan desigual le hubiese afectado en absoluto, aunque el chico estaba lo bastante alejado como para que ella pudiese comprobarlo con sus propios ojos.

—¿Dónde está Itachi? —quiso saber al no ubicarlo.

—Se adelantó hace un par de horas.

—¿Se ha ido...?

No pudo evitar arrugar la frente. Goro apenas había tardado unos segundos en contestarle y para entonces, ya había recreado mil y una razones paranoicas por las que el Uchiha hubiese decidido marcharse sin ni siquiera despedirse de ella.

—Se adelantó... —corrigió, pronunciando esta vez más lentamente—. Por desgracia para nuestra presa, sabe muy bien lo que se hace. Si la información de Pain era cierta, es probable que haya decidido investigar en los alrededores para encontrar su rastro. Si está cerca, dará con su objetivo bastante pronto y nosotros no tardaremos en recibir noticias.

Un torbellino enorme se concentró en su estómago al pensar en lo repugnante que resultaba tener que ver al Uchiha manchando sus manos de sangre por aquella repulsiva organización. Sakura no podía imaginar cuántas atrocidades habría llevado a cabo durante su permanencia en Akatsuki, sin cuestionarse irremediablemente si algún Dios sería capaz de perdonarle por ello.

O si él se perdonaría a sí mismo.

La joven bajó la mirada para observar a Goro rebuscando en el interior de una de sus maletas. El hombre resopló desanimado al comprobar el contenido y miró especialmente el frasco de cristal en el que se ahogaban un puñado de flores de color plateado en un líquido espeso y amarillento.

—¿Tienes que llevar tantas cosas? Cada vez que hacemos una parada vuelves con una maleta más... ¿Qué es esto? ¿Estás tratando de hacer perfume?

—No es perfume. —Fue su respuesta antes de arrebatarle cuidadosamente el frasco para volver a encajarlo junto al resto de sus recolecciones—. Es un preparado para que no se pudra y no pierda sus cualidades. Te recuerdo que tengo un encargo para la organización...

Goro resopló.

—No te esfuerces tanto. Nadie puede asegurarte que vaya a hacerte falta.

Sakura alzó la vista repentinamente. El shinobi acomodó las asas de las bolsas en sus anchos hombros y encabezó la marcha con desdén aunque no pareciera posible que su comentario fuese del todo inofensivo.

Por otro lado, convencer a Goro para no dividir sus caminos y permanecer junto a los Uchiha se la hacía una opción cada vez más inabarcable. Sólo había que fijarse en lo asqueado que lucía cada vez que veía, escuchaba, hablaba o pensaba repentinamente en alguno de los dos hermanos a los que se veía obligado a acompañar temporalmente. Rebelarse contra las órdenes de Pain y seguir prolongando su compañía con ellos, no parecía ni remotamente probable.

No tardarían demasiado en dejar el valle atrás. Cada segundo que dejaba pasar en vano, era tiempo restado en su contra y la situación idónea para abordar el tema no parecía presentarse nunca.

**::x::x::x::**

Música, gritos, risotadas y el choque constante de jarras que aumentaban el entusiasmo de cada uno de los individuos que atestaban el restaurante.

Sasuke sentía el dolor palpitándole en la cabeza.

Después de todo un día soportando los desaires de Goro y la persecución incansable de la chica, apenas tenía apetito para tocar su plato.

El chasquido de un recipiente estrellándose contra el suelo lo alentó a elevar el rostro un instante. La mirada jade atrapó la suya, o tal vez, él esperaba inconscientemente encontrarla.

Algo se retorció con fuerza...

Indagó el lugar donde creía sentirse dolido en sus adentros, pero desistió precipitadamente cuando vio a la joven abandonando el sitio que ocupaba junto a Goro en la otra mesa, justo al otro extremo del amplio comedor. No estaba seguro de si ella caminaba demasiado despacio o el resto de sujetos que iban de un lugar a otro lo hacían lo bastante deprisa como para que su llegada se tornase agonizante.

Se sentó tranquilamente frente a él. Se fijó en que apretaba las mandíbulas con indecisión y él se sacudió lentamente las manos en aquella sedosa servilleta antes de desecharla y apoyar sus codos en el borde de la mesa mientras se inclinaba un poco hacia adelante.

—¿Qué quieres? —inició con frialdad.

Ella descansó la cabeza en una mano antes de fingir que observaba animadamente el alboroto de la estancia, obviamente para no tener que cruzar sus ojos.

—¿No puedo simplemente pasar el tiempo contigo? ¿Siempre tiene que haber segundas intenciones? Sasuke, la gente no es como tú.

Un relámpago de remordimiento le traspasó el rostro tan pronto hubo cerrado los labios, aunque él no aparentase sentirse ofendido.

De pronto, a Sakura le atosigó un pinchazo de nostalgia. Era consciente de que su pasaje había quedado tras las páginas hace mucho tiempo, pero no podía evitar sentir intacto el aprecio que sentía por su amigo de la infancia. A veces quería encontrar en su rostro duro y apático al niño que alguna vez había sido, pero no lo hallaba. El paso de los años había endurecido sus esbeltas facciones y cada vez le costaba más ver la verdad tras esa máscara impenetrable.

—¿Sabes? Podrías... Podrías habérmelas dado directamente —murmuró con un hilo de voz tenue—. No somos dos desconocidos, no era necesario que irrumpieras silenciosamente en mi habitación. Yo te habría recibido fuera cual fuere la hora, y por supuesto, te las habría aceptado.

—Me lo imaginaba. Pero, quería hacerlo de ese modo, ¿te molesta?

El rencor brilló en su voz cuando ella parpadeó confusa.

—Venga Sakura, no fue un obsequio. Dijiste que había entorpecido tu trabajo, no quería ser parte de los obstáculos en tu camino. Te devolví tus malditas flores para no tener que deberte nada.

Ella sabía con certeza que para él era la realidad. Exactamente igual como la noche en que se marchó de Konoha creyendo saldadas todas sus deudas. Pero nada compensaría el amor que había destrozado y las posteriores noches de insomnio en las que aún albergaba la esperanza de que regresaría de vuelta. ¿Cómo iba a deshacerse de todos esos recuerods?

—Además, es interesante comprobar lo que puedes descubrir de las personas sólo con verlas dormir tranquilamente. La gente sólo dice lo que piensa cuando no es consciente de lo que dice.

Un calor incómodo subió hasta sus mejillas. Sakura tomó el vaso de agua del muchacho para refrescarse los labios y apretó un puño bajo la mesa.

—¿Qué quieres decir...? ¿Qué... c-cosa hice? ¿Estaba soñando?

—Seré honesto contigo. He usado mi segunda pregunta.

La engañosa sensación áspera se pegó en las paredes de su garganta. Tosió sintiéndose incómoda y no encontró piedad en la insistente mirada ónice que se cernía implacable sobre ella. Era lo más parecido a sentirse empujada hacia el vacío.

—Después de haberlo pensado mejor, me di cuenta de que realmente sí que quería hacerte esa pregunta anoche... —La voz masculina arrastró las palabras despacio, aumentando la curiosidad.

—¿Qué preguntaste? —exigió.

Ella no pudo disimular del todo la entremezcla de la rabia y la expectación, pero él la torturó con su espera. Había un deje de diversión de trasfondo.

—Cuando posé las flores en tu almohada me apretaste la mano por un momento. Te susurré que si me querías... Realmente no pensé que hubieses logrado escucharlo.

El aire le desalojó bruscamente los pulmones. Sakura se quedó impresionada de su indiferencia; él podía estar hablando de asuntos que removían el corazón sin que le temblase un sólo músculo en el rostro.

—¿Y qué dije? —insistió nerviosa.

Sasuke alzó imperceptiblemente la barbilla. Dudó en si contestar o no por un fugaz instante.

—Que sí... —Él oyó el suspiro aliviado de la chica—. Aunque el nombre que pronunciaste después, no fue el mío.

Sakura sintió una punzada de dolor allá en donde él le traspasó con los ojos. Sabía perfectamente que Sasuke tenía sus sospechas, pero no podría creerse tan tonta como para haberle dado la total seguridad incluso sin darse cuenta. Sin poder explicarse correctamente y de una forma tan... cruel y poco delicada.

¿Por qué se habría expuesto él a una situación como ésa? ¿Por qué no le había dado la oportunidad de aclararle que ahora amaba a otra persona? ¿Se trataba únicamente de que había elegido a su propio hermano?

Un centenar de reproches se acumularon en su cabeza deseando ser lanzados hacia el chico, pero estaba acobardada por esa mirada acusadora que él oprimía contra ella: Sasuke jamás se lo perdonaría sin importar qué razones diera ella.

—Al menos, ¿puedo pedirte una cosa? —agregó con molestia—. Tu trabajo, ese... jutsu médico, lo que sea que estás haciendo... Complétalo.

Se incorporó arrastrando la silla con un ruido chirriante.

—Sálvalo —ordenó con autoridad—. O haré que te arrepientas por ello.

—¿Ahora te preocupas por la salud de tu hermano?

La crueldad deformó los contornos suaves de sus labios y un ligero brillo rojizo pululó en la oscuridad de sus orbes.

—Sakura, no me he pasado la vida dando lo mejor de mí mismo para derrotar a un cadáver. Yo no me conformaré sólo con eso.

Un gélido escalofrío la dejó petrificada en el sitio y él se marchó de la estancia dejando una atmósfera insoportable que enfrió el sudor que le recorrió rápidamente la frente.

Jamás en su vida sintió tanto horror y tristeza al mismo tiempo.

Una mano le rozó el hombro forzándola a dar un respingo y Goro se acomodó apresuradamente a su lado al reparar en su desmedida palidez.

—Te dije que no te acercaras a él —le reprendió con el gesto enojoso—. No puedes aferrarte por siempre a lo que él era, tienes que aceptar lo que es ahora.

—Es mi amigo —replicó con más furia de la necesaria—. Para siempre.

Goro suspiró con cansancio y ella se disculpó por su mal humor. No podía dejar de escuchar las palabras de Sasuke retumbando dentro de su cabeza. Era tan doloroso...

—Querida —prosiguió el ninja—, si no te apartas del borde de un vórtice, entonces, te arrastrará con él.

Había un deje de afecto cuando Goro le acarició fraternalmente el pelo.

—Tú mereces mucho más que eso. Descansa un poco, nos iremos dentro de una hora —explicó antes de dejarla sola en la mesa.

"_Para siempre_", se repitió ella una y otra vez.

**::x::x::x::**

Suigetsu tuvo que parpadear repetidas veces al cerciorarse de que, efectivamente, el mayor de los Uchiha ya no formaba parte del grupo.

El recuerdo de su encontronazo con Itachi le hacía temblar de impotencia y furia, y se sintió indirecta e involuntariamente agradecido a Sasuke por haber vengado lo que para él fue un acto imperdonable hacia su persona.

Resguardado entre los matorrales y con la vista fija en el rudimentario restaurante, se hizo a la idea de que aquello propiciaba que nuevamente sintiera una especie de deuda con el menor de los Uchiha y, sopesándolo un poco, se preguntó si realmente no deseaba en una pequeña parte la compañía de aquel mocoso arrogante.

Cuando negó con la cabeza y se maldijo interiormente, oyó el quebrado de la madera y encontró un shuriken peligrosamente bien afilado a escasos dos centímetro de su nariz cuando quiso bordear un árbol.

—Yo también te he echado de menos, cariño —bromeó el albino lanzando una mirada agria al joven que invadió su espacio—. No me puedo creer que realmente lo hayas conseguido. Y te ves tan... intacto.

—Suigetsu, la próxima vez, tal vez tenga que hacer diana...

Sasuke volvió a guardar el arma en su pequeño fajín antes de enfrentarse al muchacho.

—Como es evidente, aún no he hecho nada —aclaró irritado.

El chico de pelo claro soltó una risita.

—¿No has podido?

—No he querido —«todavía», pensó.

—Eso sí que es sorprendente. Se supone que tenías un plan, ¿a qué estás esperando?

—Las cosas han cambiado, ¿de acuerdo?

Suigetsu elevó una ceja cuando lo siguió con la mirada: tenía los nudillos completamente blancos por la presión y cambiaba de postura constantemente como si un pensamiento persistente lo pusiera nervioso.

—Tenías razón —le reconoció finalmente—. Ella está enamorada de mi hermano.

Un bufido divertido escapó de la nariz de Suigetsu. Nunca había creído que viviría para ver a un Uchiha dándole la razón a otro... Sobre todo, si ese otro era él mismo.

—Mírale el lado bueno, Sasuke. Ya no hay nada más que tu hermano pueda arrebatarte. Sin tus amigos ya no tienes nada que perder.

Un poco tarde, Suigetsu se dio cuenta de su innecesaria intervención. Casi sin darse cuenta, tenía el inicio de una katana hundido en su hombro derecho, y la presión con la que lo oprimía al tronco del árbol hacía imposible que se apartase. De repente se sentía como un triste cuadro colgado en una pared.

—¡No me importa nada lo que sienta ella! —escupió con odio. El arma giró en sus manos arrancando un quejido de su compañero—. Lo que me interesa es lo que siente él.

—Pues no desgastes el filo de la katana en mí —se mofó retorciendo los labios—. Estás desquitándote con la persona equivocada.

—No voy a derramar ni una sola gota de su sangre.

—..., disculpa, ¿qué?

Suigetsu ladeó la cabeza con los ojos abiertos como platos. Ahora estaba seguro de que el muchacho estaba delirando, ebrio... o hipnotizado.

—Primero, voy a apuñalarle desde dentro —gruñó con rabia. La voz gélida y la mirada perdida en sus propios resentimientos disparaba ráfagas escalofriantes—. Le arrancaré todo cuanto desea hasta dejarle sin nada a lo que aferrarse. Lo humillaré en su propia organización y la mataré a ella de un modo que le haga temblar en pesadillas cada maldita noche de su existencia hasta que sea él mismo el que me suplique que le desgarre la garganta.

Un lamento escapó del espadachín cuando la hoja fue más profundamente arrastrada en su carne y cayó al instante siguiente cuando Sasuke apartó de un solo movimiento la katana.

Fue en ese preciso momento que lo vio sacudiendo la hoja de sangre y envainando el acero con el pulso impecable, que Suigetsu se percató de lo sereno que en realidad estaba el chico. Aquellas no eran palabras salidas del simple arrebato de un niño furioso, sino un minucioso plan tejido en el Infierno y manejado por el diablo. El frío y venenoso aperitivo de la venganza que no se disiparía ni con el paso de las eras.

Sasuke tenía que haber sufrido lo impensable para querer devolver con tanta vehemencia aquel mismo dolor a su verdugo.

Suigetsu sonrió de lado antes de soltar un bufido de aprobación... Había hecho bien marchándose del anodino y aburrido refugio.

**::x::x::x::**

Sakura regresó al nuevo alojamiento justo antes de que el cielo se vistiera de azul marino. Goro levantó el rostro cuando oyó el tintineo molesto de unos botes de cristal y la vio acercándose aparatosamente desde el sendero, otra vez, cargada de frascos y bolsas que apenas podía sostener por sí misma.

Parecía un árbol de cerezo decorado con piñas y flores.

Ella sonrió exhalando una bocanada de aire y dejó caer sus tesoros sobre la mesa del jardín donde sabía que él la había estado esperando por si había llegado a perder la localización de la nueva residencia.

—¡Ya estoy aquí! —exclamó casi sin aliento. Siempre tan ajetreada.

—Te estaba esperando para cenar... —bramó con un reproche fingido—. ¿De dónde diablos sacas estas cosas?

—Oh, no tengo hambre. —Una mano se acomodó en su cintura mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás para inflar sus pulmones—. Me he ido encontrando bayas y moras por todo el camino. No toques eso, es venenoso, me costó mucho trabajo arrancarlo de la tierra cuando me dejó las manos dormidas... Por cierto, no creas que no me acordé de ti.

La chica dejó entonces un pañuelo húmedo lleno de pequeñas frutas de colores intensamente vividos en sus manos y Goro no pudo evitar devolverle esa misma sonrisa encantadora.

—Esto es claramente chantaje... —bromeó, masticando un par de bolitas de color fucsia.

—Ha... ¿Ha llegado ya?

El entusiasmo se descolgó inesperadamente de las facciones del ninja. Él asintió pesadamente simulando que no apreciaba ese repentino centelleo en sus ojos verdes y la tomó del brazo cuando ya salía disparada hacia la casona.

—No vayas a tardar mucho. Después quiero hablar de algo muy importante contigo. ¿Está bien?

Emocionada, ella le envolvió el cuello con tanta fuerza que el hombre dudó si realmente no estaba intentando estrangularlo. Sus labios dejaron escapar una carcajada ronca y ella se marchó rápidamente dejando una agradable estela de aromas florales a su paso.

¿Desde cuándo le echaba tantísimo de menos? ¿Cómo había llegado a ser tan obvia? Sabía que hasta Goro se había dado cuenta...

Una de sus manos se enroscó alrededor de un pomo metálico mientras daba pequeños e impacientes toquecitos a la puerta.

—Itachi, ¿estás ahí?

—Sí... —se oyó desde el otro lado.

La invasión de alegría le curvó los labios, pero cerró la puerta tan pronto como la había abierto un instante antes.

—¿P-por que...? —balbuceó enojosa—. ¿Se puede saber por qué demonios me dices que pase cuando estás desnudo?

—No te he dicho que pases, y desde luego... —La puerta volvió a abrirse y ella subió el rostro para cruzar su mirada jade con la ceniza—, no llevar una camiseta no significa estar desnudo.

El Uchiha terminó de bajarse un fino suéter rojo hasta las caderas y ella dio gracias al Cielo de no haber entrado un minuto antes. El cabello largo y mojado le caía por la espalda y se apoyó en el umbral de la puerta mientras se inclinaba ligeramente con una sonrisa que fue todo devoción.

—¿Me extrañaste...?

Sakura tragó grueso mientras un calor sofocante se instalaba bajo su pecho.

—Sólo he venido para avisarte que la cocina cierra a las nueve y media. Luego no habrá quien aguante tus tripas rugiendo de hambre...

—Eso si durmieras conmigo.

La chica se tensó un poco, pero él alargó la sonrisa y la miró de un modo que hacía innecesario un beso para demostrarle que había estado deseando verla.

—Cena de una maldita vez.

Los pies le fallaron un poco mientras volvía de regreso junto a Goro. El hombre se sorprendió al hallarla tan turbada y resopló con cansancio antes de dejar de juguetear con sus muestras de flores, raíces y frutas.

—Vamos a que te dé un poco el aire —farfulló—. Estoy harto de repetirte que te tomes las cosas con calma o acabarás colapsada.

Sakura gruñó por lo bajo y cedió cuando el ninja insistió en que le tomara del brazo. Después de un paseo tranquilo, apenas podían escuchar el griterío que se armaba cada anochecer en aquella aldea y sólo se soltó de su agarre cuando descubrió a Hana afilando sus uñas en el tronco de un árbol, la gata atigrada y cobriza de los dueños de la estancia.

—Odio tanto alboroto... —se quejó Goro.

—¿De verdad? A mí me recuerda a Konoha, siempre había un festejo en algún punto de la Villa.

—Y lo _hay_...

Apretó los labios incómoda. No es que se hubiese olvidado del lugar al que pertenecía y tampoco que no deseara volver a acudir a alguno de esos eventos nuevamente.

—Sí, lo sé... —Evitó mirar la desaprobación del mayor. Extendió una mano hacía la gata y acarició tras sus puntiagudas orejitas cuando ésta se acurrucó junto a ella.

—Ya le han encontrado —dijo cambiando drásticamente el tono de su voz—. Nuestros queridos compñaeros saben que su objetivo está en algún rincón de esta ciudad. Probablemente no se molesta en ocultarse, de ahí a que haya sido tan sencillo acorralarlo. Tal vez en dos días, puede que en menos, vayan a por él. Obviamente a nosotros nos trae sin cuidado, para entonces ya habremos partido como Pain nos indicó...

—A todo esto, quería comentar contigo una cosa...

—Aunque, Sakura, sabes que ni tú ni yo retornaremos cada paso que hemos dejado atrás.

Un temblor involuntario le sacudió las manos y la gata se escabuyó rápidamente hasta desaparecer detrás de un tumulto de matorrales. Ella se volteó para mirarle fijamente a los ojos.

—No voy a irme todavía. Tienes que confiar en mí hasta entonces. Sólo puedo decirte eso.

—Ahora no soy ni tu superior, ni parte de Akatsuki ni tan siquiera miembro de ANBU. Regresarás conmigo a Konoha porque eres como una hermana pequeña para mí. Te aseguro que no me importa traicionar mi misión ni lo que puedas querer tú. Mas adelante comprenderás que hice lo correcto.

Una perla cristalina resbaló por sus pómulos, pero no era una lágrima. Sakura esperó en silencio con la atención plenamente en el ninja a que la lluvia se colara entre las ramas de los árboles que la cubrían para humedecer su cuerpo destemplado y el calor inaguantable que ardía bajo sus párpados.

El sonido tenue de la lluvia impactando contra las hojas y el goteo en los pequeños charcos formados en el suelo consiguieron relajarla.

Siempre le había echado en cara a Goro su instinto de sobreprotección aunque sabía que el ninja sólo hacía lo posible por ayudarla. Igual que ella haría lo posible por quienes apreciaba, aun sí él jamás llegara a entenderlo.

—¿Harías algo en contra de mi voluntad? —preguntó con la voz suavizada por el desconcierto.

—Sabes que sí.

—Entonces, no te perdonaré nunca.

Un momento después, ella se marchó sin que Goro hiciese lo más mínimo por detenerla. Al menos, agradecía que la dejara estar sola asimilándolo y ni siquiera le importó que de vuelta al sendero la lluvia cayera más libremente sobre ella.

Inesperadamente, giró el rostro al notar unos ojos intensos clavados sobre su nuca. No podía detener la velocidad con la que se desplazaban sus pies y se conformó sencillamente con ver de nuevo a Hana escapando entre sus piernas mientras corría a refugiarse bajo la hermosa casona.

Sakura se despojó de la gruesa rebeca que la había protegido parcialmente de la lluvia y la colgó sobre el perchero de madera que había junto a la entrada. Pasó desapercibida por la colosal celebración que mantenía ocupados al resto de huéspedes y llegó a tocar la baranda de la escalera cuando su nombre fue pronunciado desde la sala contigua.

Los labios se tensaron con impotencia en su rostro. No sabía si podía simular que aquella conversación con Goro no había pasado o si podría enfrentarse a esos ojos que la esperaban sabiendo que, probablemente, después de unas horas tal vez no volviera a verlos nunca más.

—¿Me has llamado?

—¿Te ibas a dormir?

—No lo creo —musitó débilmente.

—¿Qué le ha pasado a tu pelo... y a tus zapatos?

Sakura agachó la cabeza. Ni siquiera se había acordado de dejar las botas sucias en el recibidor y ahora había embarrado todo el suelo de la casona.

No había contestado. Itachi miró con ternura el modo en que ella encogió los hombros y la hizo entrar a la desolada sala de estar moviendo una mano.

—Aquí —le indicó palmeando el lugar vacío en el sofá.

Ella lo dudó un momento antes de sentarse, aunque lo hizo tan alejada de él como el mueble le permitía. Itachi ensanchó una sonrisa, confundido, y la giró sosteniendo sus piernas hasta que quedaron sobre su regazo.

—Te vas a poner perdido... —se quejó ella.

—No me iba a importar nada darme otra ducha con el frío que hace.

Un súbito escalofrío le bailó en las vertebras. Sakura recordó la imagen perfecta de su torso húmedo y aterciopelado, y se le dificultó contener la tentación de alcanzarle el rostro mientras optaba por morderse las uñas de una mano.

—Eres sumamente despistada —continuó él, y le extrajo un zapato que lanzó lejos—. ¿A quién se le ocurre alejarse con este tiempo? Este será el resfriado más innecesario que hayas tenido nunca. —Otro zapato que voló por la habitación—. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

Las palabras sonaron con un sentido ligeramente distorsionado dentro de su cabeza. Él la miró con ese expresión de adoración y Sakura no supo realmente por qué demonios tenía tantas ganas de cerrarle la boca. Con sus labios.

Aferró sus manos a la tela del mueble y tragó grueso mientras trataba de no pensar en caricias, besos, o abdominales sedosos. Nada fue sencillo cuando él decidió subir las manos por sus piernas. Ella las flexionó en el acto.

—¿Qué te pasa? —esbozó confuso—. Quítate eso, está empapado...

Sakura echó un ligero vistazo a sus propias pintas. Por suerte, la rebeca había logrado que la lluvia no calara en su camisola, pero sus gruesos calcetines decorados con un gracioso lazo en el borde, estaban mojados hasta la última fibra.

Qué demonios... ¿Por qué tenían que ser tan largos, por qué tenían que llegar... tan arriba?

La mano que se cerró alrededor de su tobillo le quemó a través de la piel de la prenda. Itachi volvió a estirarle la pierna y ella no pudo evitar apretar los muslos cuando sus dedos la acariciaron mientras tiraban del calcetín hasta arrojarlo descuidadamente contra el suelo.

Una exhalación nerviosa siguió al movimiento de sus labios después de que no encontrara oxígeno suficiente en esa habitación.

Él repitió la misma acción con la prenda de su otra pierna. La tela húmeda despegándose de su piel erizada le provocó cosquilleos y hundió los dientes ligeramente sobre su labio inferior. Las largas pestañas negras dibujaban una sombra bajo sus ojos oscuros y ella tembló sutilmente cuando los alzó para mirarla estremecerse.

—Así mejor... —susurró—. ¿No?

¿Qué era ese maldito gesto encantador? Estuvo a punto de decir o hacer una tontería cuando su expresión se tornó inesperadamente tan entranable que no la hizo sentirse la chica que era, sino la cría que había evitado ser desde tanto tiempo atrás.

Él se acomodó tranquilamente sobre el sofá y cerró los ojos como si el sueño le hubiese abordado de repente, aunque Sakura sabía bien que algún aspecto divertido de ella le hacia contener una sonrisa.

Descendió lentamente los párpados abrumada por el latido acelerado de su corazón. ¡Por el amor de Dios...! Ese hombre tenía que ser de piedra o tal vez ella fuese demasiado vulnerable como para sentirse tan sensible.

¿No... había notado esa misma descarga eléctrica que ella?

—Qué.

Sakura se dio cuenta de pronto que había estado demasiado tiempo mirándolo fijamente. El hormigueo en torno a sus piernas pareció intensificarse de nuevo con la caricia de su mirada y subió poco a poco hasta colorearle el rostro.

—Creo que... me iré a dormir.

Con torpeza, se incorporó del sofá como si permanecer un minuto más allí fuese a desatar algo que no podría controlar realmente. Las plantas de sus pies dejaron un tenue rastro de humedad por el suelo de madera y casi resbaló.

—Sakura.

—¿Sí? —La joven se detuvo bajo el arco de la puerta con un sentimiento muy parecido a... ¿la esperanza?

—No olvides secarte el pelo.

—No... Seguro.

Entonces gruñó en alto para subir las escaleras apresuradamente. ¿Qué demonios había estado pensando? ¿Se habría dado cuenta él de lo que ella... deseaba?

Sus propias manos impactaron sobre sus mejillas y corrió hacia su cama para enrollarse bajo el montón de mantas y tratar de disipar la vergüenza.

Se quedó dormida después de haberse removido incómoda de un lado a otro. Una ligera humedad en la cabeza le despertó un insoportable dolor en la sien y supo que Itachi había tenido toda la razón del mundo cuando le aconsejó secarse los cabellos antes de dormirse.

¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado desde entonces...?

Sintió todo su cuerpo pesado y entrevió por las ranuras de la ventana que todavía era de noche. Se arrastró hacia ella y posó la palma de la mano sobre el cristal que aún estaba frío y vaporoso por la llovizna.

No podía irse; fue lo primero que pensó. No era una obligación o un deseo, sencillamente, no podía marcharse sin más y regresar tranquilamente a su anterior vida como si nada la hubiese influenciado durante el último tiempo.

La culpabilidad que albergó al pensar en Goro le hizo buscar inconscientemente la mesita del jardín donde antes había estado con él. Sus cosas seguían en la misma posición que antes de su paseo por los alrededores y encontró inquietantemente sospechoso que el ninja no se hubiese dignado a resguardar sus cosas de la lluvia.

No importa qué tan insignificantes fueran para él, si eran importantes para ella, entonces las protegería sin tener en cuenta el desplante que le había hecho durante su conversación.

Una repugnante sensación de alarma se ahuecó en su pecho y, cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya corría descalza hacía el interior del bosque.

Las gélidas salpicaduras le traspasaron la piel a medida que un calor hiriente se inyectó en sus ojos. Después de un rato volvió a lugar donde había visto al ninja por última vez y se sacudió de dolor cuando advirtió su oscura silueta agazapada sobre las raíces de un enorme árbol.

Goro había tenido la razón en una parte; al menos uno de los dos jamás regresaría al refugio.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

_Bueno, tal vez ustedes piensen que soy malvada porque les interrumpo qué-se-yo qué momentos, pero estoy preparando el terreno. Sí, exacto (xD). Lo dicho, vuelvo en un tiempo._

_¡Gracias por leer y ositos de gominola para todos!_

_**Shizenai**_


	29. Más que palabras

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_¡Feliz noviembre! (?) Les escribo bajo cielos nublados, un millón de mantas y con mis pobres dedos congelados, pero en fin, cuanto antes llegue el invierno, antes llegará la primavera (?)(?)(?) _

_Pido disculpas si la espera fue muy larga, yo quiero actualizar antes pero no me dejan (xD). Pese a todo, gracias por las lecturas y esa atención maravillosa y un saludo para Yuukimaru-chan, Antotis, juliana-ch, MarianitaUchuha, Fluoradolescent, kariflor, Glaceon44, Suiseki, Ryukaze-sama y guests del mundo por los preciados reviews, MPs y esas risitas que me sacan con sus cosas ^_^_

_Bueh, allá vamos._

_**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi. _

* * *

**El valor del silencio**

por _Shizenai_

**Capítulo XXIX – Más que palabras**

Un revuelo enorme le ocasionó una incomodidad creciente en los sentidos. Al principio era lo bastante soportable como para que Itachi lo atribuyera a la intensidad de sus propias ensoñaciones, pero el recuerdo de cualquier fragmento de su sueño se difuminó como un velo traslucido que finalmente se doblaba en algún cajón irrecuperable de su inconsciencia.

Los golpes secos atizaron otra vez sus oídos. Alzó los párpados repentinamente cuando dejaron de parecerle meros toques impacientes contra la madera de la puerta a patadas totalmente desesperadas.

Itachi se deslizó rápidamente de la cama. Ni siquiera se arropó con el batín recargado sobre una percha la piel estremecida de los brazos ni prendió la luz cuando giró el picaporte. La luminosidad del pasillo le hirió las retinas por unos segundos, se apoyó el dorso de la mano encima de los ojos y sonrió imperceptiblemente al reconocer a la chica de los cabellos del cuarzo sonrosado.

—Una llamada tan poco discreta en mitad de la noche... Interesante.

Sakura subió el rostro después de aspirar nerviosamente por la nariz e Itachi tuvo la misma sensación que si le hubiesen apuñalado en el pecho.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó sosteniéndole suavemente la barbilla.

La chica tenía el pelo sudoroso y pegado a la frente y el rostro húmedo por las lágrimas que no habían dejado de caerle por los ojos rojos e irritados. Sakura separó los labios pretendiendo decir algo, pero un quejido se adelantó a cualquiera de sus palabras y enterró el rostro en sus manos mientras volvían a temblarle los hombros, las piernas, el corazón...

—Eh, ¿qué te pasa? Dime algo.

El Uchiha detuvo su respiración cuando la voz asomó entre los desolados sollozos de la ninja.

—Yo... no sabía qué más hacer —gimió con la garganta rasgada—. Tal vez ha sido culpa mía, pero yo no quería esto. Tienes que creerme, no quería que pasara...

El deseo de envolverla en su cuerpo se unió al temblor incontrolado de sus manos fruto de la incomprensión que sentía en ese instante. Itachi desapareció detrás de la puerta de su cuarto por unos segundos y regresó con la gruesa gabardina de la organización que dejó caer sobre los hombros de la ojiverde antes de apresarle una muñeca.

—Llévame —le pidió.

Después de abandonar la casona y caminar un rato por las cercanías del bosque, la inquietud de Itachi se incrementó de sólo pensar qué demonios la habría llevado a deambular sola por allí en medio de la madrugada.

La humedad descendió bajo las copas de los árboles y premió el hecho de haber tomado el pequeño candil del porche cuando la oscuridad se hizo tan densa que apenas podía esquivar todos los matorrales que dejaban rasguños a su paso.

Ella se paró súbitamente, notó la pulsación desbocada de su sangre bajo su sujeción, y cuando siguió la dirección de sus ojos apagados, supo que cualquier suposición previa había sido ridícula.

—Quédate aquí —le pidió suavemente sin que ella pudiese asentir con fuerza.

Itachi se adelantó para agacharse junto al cuerpo apoyado sobre un grueso tronco de raíces que salían a flote desde la tierra, ése mismo cuerpo que alguna vez le había parecido cálido, incansable y vigoroso. Sostuvo el rostro de Goro con sus manos y aunque sus enormes ojos dilatados le devolvieron la mirada con insistencia, no sintió que hubiese nada más allá de sus pupilas.

Tragó con dificultad, le estaba apretando tan fuerte el brazo que podía sentir sus uñas desgarrándole parte de la piel, y aún así, no había una sola reacción por parte del ninja más que un lejano y taciturno latido bajo su pecho tranquilo y casi inerte.

¿Cómo iba a decirle a ella que no podía hacer nada sin sentir que algo irreparable se destrozaría también en su corazón? ¿Cómo aceptaría ella que el hombre al que sabía que apreciaba era ahora una cáscara vacía?

—No está muerto... —murmuró indeciso—, pero no vivirá.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué le han hecho? —Un paso descuidado hizo caer el candil apoyado en el suelo hasta que la llama se ahogó en el aceite tan agonizantemente como la esperanza en los ojos jade—. Yo nunca he visto algo así antes, he intentado hacerlo despertar por todos los medios que conozco, pero sólo conseguía que su piel estuviese más fría, y más fría... y más...

Un mueca de frustración se dibujó en su rostro cuando ella se quebró al fin. Itachi no pudo soportar verla de esa manera y volvió a mirar la expresión impasible del hombre. Realmente no podía odiarse más por no ser capaz de ayudarla cuando ella había acudido esperanzada hacía él.

—Sakura, no quiero que supongas nada apresuradamente. —quiso decir con bondad. Su idea era agitarla lo menos posible, pero se sentía miserable si no le mencionaba todo lo que podía figurarse casi con total certeza—. Lo que le ha pasado a Goro es algo que sólo podría haberle hecho alguien como yo. ¿Entiendes eso?

Él le lanzó una mirada cautelosa y encontró sus ojos inundándose nuevamente de lágrimas.

—¿Sasuke? —balbuceó incrédula—. No... ¿por qué? No tenían la mejor relación, pero no ganaría nada...

—Tal vez dijisteis algo... en voz alta.

Sakura frunció el ceño antes de arroparse con más temor que frío a la cálida tela de la gabardina.

_«Sakura, sabes que ni tú ni yo retornaremos cada paso que hemos dejado atrás»_, le había dicho Goro. Ahora sus palabras la lastimaban como un veneno mortal paralizando su sistema nervioso.

Un ligero vértigo la obligó a respaldarse sobre el tronco de un árbol y nuevamente notó que la abordaban las incoherencias; las palabras bañadas en voces que conocía perfectamente.

«Sálvalo.»

«Te dije que no te acercaras a él.»

«Es mi amigo. Para siempre.»

«... o haré que te arrepientas por ello.»

«Te arrastrará con él.»

«Para siempre...»

«Para...»

«Algo que sólo podría haberle hecho alguien como yo.»

«... siempre.»

Un ardor aplastante se expandió desde el centro de su pecho, como si el corazón le sangrase y se desbordase hasta quedarse vacío.

La ira la cegó y el afecto fue desplazado por el resentimiento. Quería encontrar a su ex-compañero de equipo y arrancarle una explicación de los labios aunque la culpabilidad la carcomiera por el grave resultado, que en realidad, sabía que ella había propiciado.

¿Por qué no había sido más precavida? ¿Por qué no había logrado impedir aquello? Si tan sólo hubiese escuchado a Goro desde el inicio...

—¿Adónde vas a ir? —la llamó Itachi cuando se alejaba prácticamente apisonando el suelo.

—Haré que me lo devuelva. Por las buenas o por las malas.

Antes de entrar al sendero principal, notó la presión en su muñeca.

—Es irreversible —le aseguró bruscamente. Los ojos negros se ensombrecieron con pesar—. Aunque te pasaras el resto de tu vida esperando, Goro no volverá en sí nunca. Puedo asegurarte eso. Esa técnica ocular con la que le ha desarmado el cerebro... También la he usado antes.

—No voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados como si no hubiese pasado nada —se quejó, soltándose del agarre en un movimiento rápido—. No haré lo que él quiera. Nadie va a manejarme. Haré lo que sea por arreglar esto. Lo que sea.

—Sakura, no seas ridícula, no tienes ninguna posibilidad frente a él y tampoco puedes pretender que eres capaz de salvarlos a todos...

La frase murió en su boca cuando la mano temblorosa de ella se precipitó sobre su mejilla. Itachi absorbió la sangre que se derramó suavemente de una de las comisuras de sus labios y limpió con el dorso de su mano el arañazo que alguna uña le había dejado en la piel.

Sakura retrocedió aterrada de su propia reacción y se sujetó su propia mano como si dudara de que ésta pudiera volver a actuar por voluntad propia. Por un instante, había sentido que había dejado de ser ella misma.

—¿Por qué has dejado que te toque? —El tono era un conjunto de culpa y reproche—. Podías haberme detenido perfectamente...

—Porque pensaba que tal vez ese golpe sí me lo merecía.

Ella negó débilmente con la cabeza. Un reflejo de inmensurable amargura hacía suponer que se daba poco a poco por vencida, y finalmente, flexionó sus rodillas mientras se abrazaba a sus piernas y ocultaba entre ellas su rostro. El mundo empezó a dar vueltas a su alrededor y tuvo la certeza de que había tanto dolor en su interior que acabaría vomitándolo.

—Nada de esto es culpa tuya —le susurró él cuando se hubo agazapado a su lado, como si le leyera el pensamiento.

Ella tiritó ante la fricción de sus cabellos bajo su mano y después, la tomó en sus brazos estando convencido de que no sería capaz de caminar por ella misma. La chica acomodó el rostro en la curva de su cuello y lloró hasta que estuvieron de vuelta en la casona.

Itachi dejó que descansara en la seguridad de su propia habitación. Cuando la soltó con suavidad, ella se hizo un ovillo y se acurrucó con la respiración entrecortada entre las sábanas de la cama mientras su mirada jade se perdía en algún lugar incierto.

—No te preocupes por Goro —le dijo casi en un susurro inapreciable—. Yo me ocuparé de él.

Esas palabras no fueron un consuelo para ella. Itachi ni siquiera creyó que lo estuviera escuchando justo antes de que cerrara la puerta, pero un sencillo _'buenas noches'_ escapó también de sus labios y ella cerró los ojos con una increíble obediencia.

**::x::x::x::**

Sakura tuvo que pestañear un par de veces antes de caer en cuenta de que aquellos hermosos e intensos ojos zafiro que la miraban con curiosidad, eran de Hana.

La gata maulló cuando la encontró despierta y acercó su pequeño hocico a su rostro hasta que un par de bigotes le hicieron cosquillas en las mejillas. Ella levantó una mano, era como si de repente tuviese un grillete pesado en sus muñecas, y acarició el costado suave y tremendamente regordete del animal sonriendo ante el inminente ronroneo.

Tuvo un pensamiento vago de que sus recientes recuerdos pudieran ser apenas una mala pesadilla, pero el escozor intenso en sus ojos hinchados y la punzada de la culpabilidad en el corazón, dejaban bastante claro que no era así.

El crujido de una puerta sonó en mitad del silencio asustando a la gata y, poco después, Sakura apenas acariciaba la calidez impregnada en la porción del colchón donde instantes antes había descansado Hana. El frió que sintió con su inesperada ausencia se calmó con la calidez que la arropó a través de su espalda, mientras la cama temblaba por el nuevo peso y la humedad de unos labios en el hombro le despertaba los sentidos aturdidos por la tensión de una noche larga.

Itachi no le preguntó nada y ella agradeció que no lo hiciera, se limitó a apoyar el mentón sobre su hombro mientras la abrazaba fuertemente contra él y ella notó en la humedad de su ropa que había pasando bastante tiempo fuera de la casona; podía imaginar con qué propósito.

—¿Sabes que Goro era ANBU? —Tenía la voz ronca aunque bastante relajada. Se estremeció cuando se dio cuenta de que lo había mencionado en pasado aunque aquello fuese un signo positivo de que lo asumía.

—¿Por qué me dices eso ahora?

—Dijo que no permitiría que volviera al refugio. Siempre había estado de mi lado. Creo que lo último que le dije es que no se lo perdonaría. Espero equivocarme. —La histeria estuvo a punto de arrancarle una risa amarga y nerviosa—. Espero que me falle la memoria, no quiero que ése sea su último recuerdo de mí... Pese a todo lo que hizo por ayudarme, no se lo dije en serio. No lo pensaba de verdad y no quería que sucediera esto...

Los dedos suaves y largos le sostuvieron el rostro y la obligaron a ladear la cabeza y mirarle a los ojos.

—No es culpa tuya —le repitió otra vez.

Sin contestar, volvió a moverse para darle nuevamente la espalda y acurrucarse entre las almohada y las mantas. Aunque él quisiera convencerla, sabía que no decía la verdad. Sería muy irresponsable de su parte creerse tan fácilmente su respuesta.

—No me has contestado. ¿Sabías que Goro era ANBU?

—No —respondió luego de mirarla por unos instantes, confundido.

—Si lo hubieses sabido, ¿habrías intentado impedirle que me llevase con él?

—No.

Sakura no pasó por alto la rapidez de su respuesta, como algo indudable. Quizás, como si ya hubiese tratado de responderse eso a sí mismo antes.

—¿No te perturbaría el hecho de que volviera a la Aldea?

—No.

—¿En serio? ¿Sencillamente 'no'?

—Eso he dicho —insistió.

En ese punto empezó a creer que tal vez se hubiese sentido mejor simplemente quedándose callada, aunque estaba demasiado turbada como para sentirse ofendida.

—Pensé que no querías que me fuera o que harías todo lo que estuviese en tu mano para no alejarme. Entonces...

—Entonces —la interrumpió—, te dejaría volver al lugar donde estarías mejor y más segura. Sí, si hubiese sabido que Goro deseaba llevarte a casa, le habría dejado hacerlo, precisamente porque me importas.

Sakura habría esperado muchas cosas, pero nada la había preparado para oír aquello. Jamás en su vida alguien sacrificó sus sentimiento sólo para hacer lo mejor para ella. Ella, sin duda, era más egoísta. Siempre se había aferrado a las personas que amaba y siempre trató de retenerlas por miedo a no soportar su ausencia. La voz de Itachi sonaba como una anestesia relajante con la que inesperadamente se sentía inmadura y pequeñita.

—Yo sólo quiero estar donde tú estés... —le confesó. Sentía tan verdadero ese deseo que pensó que se pondría a hacer berrinche hasta que la creyera.

—Tú siempre estás donde yo estoy. En ese lugar especial donde nadie puede encontrarte.

Ella apreció el fuerte latido de su corazón cuando apretó suavemente la palma de su mano sobre las prendas de su pecho. La caja musical parecía interpretar su melodía bajo la inspiración dulce de los dedos que la acariciaban o los ojos que deseaban descifrar cada nota.

Él se inclinó para besarle en la frente, Sakura sintió una inexplicable sensación de paz cuando sus labios se arrastraron hasta sus mejillas, sus mandíbulas, y rozaron las curvas carnosas de su boca.

—Tú ya lo sabes —dijo él.

—Dímelo.

—Sólo son palabras.

—¿Qué importa? Quiero oírlas.

Itachi entornó los ojos antes de soltar un bufido. Sus labios danzaron hasta lograr pronunciar la primera sílaba y Hana saltó con un estridente maullido como si hubiese estado tan impaciente por oírlas como ella.

—Qué gato más rencoroso... —se mofó el Uchiha, desanimado. Tuvo que apartarse y dejar un lugar en la cama que ahora compartían con la bolita de pelos.

Sakura sostuvo al animal para reposarlo en su vientre antes de apoyar la cabeza en el hombro del muchacho. Su mano volvió a acariciar con ternura el lomo hinchado y el ronroneo gracioso del animal le trajo de vuelta un aplastante deseo de continuar durmiendo.

—No es un gato, es una dama —le corrigió—. Y no es que esté molesta, es que su cama no es lo bastante amplia para todos.

Hana se estremeció y Sakura notó sobre su piel el cosquilleo de la vida removiéndose en las entrañas del cariñoso felino.

**::x::x::x::**

Cercanos al mediodía, Sakura seguía sentada frente a una mesa del comedor y observando el buen ambiente que la rodeaba mientras daba un ligero sorbo de leche, se dio cuenta de lo invisible que podía llegar a ser para todo el mundo cuando el tóxico emblema de las nubes rojas le pululaba de cerca como si tuviese estigmas recorriéndole toda la piel. No parecía importante no tener alguna de sus temidas y masculinas compañías proyectando su sombra a su lado, el miedo había entrenado a cualquier mirada a no reparar sobre ella igual que si aquello fuese a contaminarles de alguna forma letal y rápida.

No les culpaba.

Aun habiendo dejado atrás el refugio, no se sentía fuera de su alcance. Había seguido ocupando su tiempo para la organización, temiendo el poder que ésta tenía sobre todos ellos y con el único contacto de personas que le prestaban sus servicios, aunque la lealtad de cada uno de ellos fuese aún más escurridiza que una gota de aceite tratando de ser dominaba en un vaso de agua.

A decir verdad, Sakura había olvidado el modo de enfrentarse al resto del mundo sin que la desconfianza se apoderara de ella; sin sentir que todos la engañaban y ella mentía al resto del mundo. No quería ni pensar qué secuelas más le habría grabado en el alma la estancia junto a Akatsuki aunque ello fuese inevitable...

Recordó que era hora de alguno de sus paseos furtivos para seguir aumentando su lista de recolecciones de las que Goro trataría de persuadirla inútilmente y, aunque era perfectamente consciente de que esa situación no se repetiría más, no podía dejar de mirar con insistencia hacia la puerta esperando que fuera a acompañarla en el desayuno en cualquier momento mientras la hacía reír con alguna noticia absurda de la Villa.

Sakura se incomodó cuando, contra todo pronóstico, notó la mirada de una de la propietarias del lugar. Probablemente, debía parecerle una loca esperando por horas a alguien que era evidente que no acudiría, pero no le importaba especialmente lo que pudieran pensar los demás sobre ella o su situación allí. La señora le hizo un pequeño comentario a su hija, una chica de cabello platinado que no debía ser mucho menor que ella, y que se acercó a su mesa cargando una nueva taza de leche en una bandeja de madera de roble oscuro.

—Yo no...

—Mi madre dice que no es bueno tomar leche fría con un tiempo como éste —dijo con una resuelta y agradable voz aguda. La chica le arrebató la taza que había quedado fría en sus manos y le entregó el nuevo recipiente humeante—. Dice que vuelvas para pedir que te lo calienten si no llegas a terminártelo a tiempo.

Una sonrisa amable se formó en su rostro agraciado y pecoso, y Sakura le correspondió con una sonrisa mientras daba un nuevo sorbo que casi le chamuscaba la garganta.

—¿Eres algún tipo de celebridad...?

La ojiverde dio un respingo cuando descubrió que seguía a su lado.

—¿Disculpa?

—¿O la hija de algún Señor feudal? Mi madre dice que no debería meterme en los asuntos de nuestros clientes, pero no es habitual ver a gente importante por aquí. Qué sabe ella. Es bueno para el negocio saber que este tipo de personas nos ha frecuentado.

—Oh, no, yo en realidad... —Sakura se estudió un segundo. Su vestido largo y desajustado ni siquiera era exactamente de su talla. Una risita irónica se le escapó de los labios al cerciorarse de que incluso la mesera podía vestir mejor que ella misma—. ¿Te parezco la hija de algún Señor?

—No, pero tu escolta es exactamente igual a la que llevaría la hija de alguno.

—Akatsuki no es mi escolta —dijo secamente.

—No me estaba refiriendo a ellos.

Sakura levantó la mirada del remolino humeante de leche pero la sonrisa más y más grande de la chica sólo la hizo sentir más confusa.

—Haría bien en hacerle caso a mi madre —Fue su desinteresada respuesta. Le había despertado la curiosidad sólo para dejarla a medias, aunque era evidente que Sakura tenía mejores cosas en las que pensar y la chica probablemente la confundía con otra persona—. De todas formas, deberías venir a alguno de nuestros festejos aunque sólo sea por una noche. Mi madre también dice que es el lugar donde deberían estar todas la jóvenes a esa edad. Ella ama esta ciudad más que yo, pero también sabe qué tipo de cosas pueden encontrarse en ella en mitad de la noche.

A Sakura se le atragantó un sorbo en mitad de la garganta. Sus ojos captaron la atención de la señora al otro lado de una barra y sintió un escalofrió pensando si sabría en realidad quién era ella y qué había ocurrido la noche anterior en las cercanías de su locación.

—Dale las gracias a tu madre por la atención —concluyó. La hija estaba muy lejos de poseer la astucia de su madre, pero gozaba del encanto natural y empático de toda adolescente.

La chica hizo una leve reverencia y sus trenza platinada cayó sobre su espalda cuando se giró con brusquedad. Sakura volvió a buscar a la señora del enorme moño rubio, al menos, por si fuese necesario disculparse por los inconvenientes que seguramente les estarían causando, pero desistió en cuanto un problema mayor se acercó desairadamente desde la puerta.

El joven de tez blanca reparó en su presencia allí y ella contuvo el aliento antes de cerrar los ojos y contar mentalmente hasta calmar los pensamientos que inmediatamente acudieron a su cabeza.

—¿Esperabas a alguien más?

Sasuke se deslizó por el alargado banco de madera y le rozó los dedos cuando decidió quitarle la taza de las manos. El mero roce pareció tensarla. El chico ya las había apartado para dar un sorbo de leche, pero ella siguió apuntando con sus ojos al lugar donde antes habían estado sus manos, preguntándose si apenas unas horas atrás habrían estado impregnadas de la sangre de Goro.

Pero, sabía que no... Él había usado un método mucho más cómodo y efectivo que no habría permitido a su víctima ni siquiera defenderse.

Las mandíbulas se encajaron fuertemente bajo sus mofletes inflados mientras el comedor se atestaba paulatinamente sin reparar en la inhóspita tensión que encapotaba su pequeña mesa.

—No me acostumbro a verte sin tu guardabosques. Ahora más que nunca deberías estar recogiendo florecillas, ¿no te parece?

—Tienes una actitud monstruosa. Crees que puedes asustarme, pero sólo pareces un niño pequeño pataleando de rabia.

Una mano se cernió hacía ella, Sakura entrecerró los ojos por reflejo, pero el chico sólo apartó de sus cabellos el pétalo de alguna flor que habría caído allí mientras recogía sus pertenencias del porche.

—No te dejaré ir hasta que no acabes lo que te he pedido.

—Ya deberías saber bien que no me iré sin completar esa técnica. No era necesario que intervinieras.

El pelinegro soltó un bufido y sopló sobre la palma de su mano para hacer volar el ligero pétalo rojizo.

—Sakura, siempre has sido una completa hipócrita... En el fondo, sabes que te he hecho un favor: «Ojalá pudiera deshacerme de él.» —pronunció el chico—. ¿No era eso lo que querías? ¿No era lo que deseabas ayer cuando le implorabas a ese idiota? —Frunció el ceño antes de inclinarse levemente hacia adelante—. Puedes mirarme con desprecio, pero aún es más repugnante no admitir lo que realmente pensabas. No querías volver a la Aldea y yo sólo te he quitado la enorme carga de tener que actuar por ti misma para evitarlo.

—¡Yo jamás le habría hecho daño a Goro! —replicó enfurecida. Los recipientes de la mesa se chasquearon unos con otros cuando ella dio una palmada sobre la superficie de madera—. Ni siquiera aunque él me obligara a hacer algo que no le perdonaría. Siento decirte que no seré como Suigetsu, ni ninguna marioneta a la que puedas usar alegremente...

—Le dolería oírte decir eso.

—No estoy bromeando.

—Ni yo tampoco. Si no llegas a tomarme en serio con esto, es que no tienes ni idea de lo que soy capaz todavía.

La chica se enfureció hasta lo impensable, pero su rostro apenas era un suave ademán de decepción.

—No lo intentes otra vez. Por más que trate de convencerme de lo contrario, no puedo seguir engañándome. Ya no puedes hacerme más daño, Sasuke. No hay nada más doloroso que mirarte a los ojos y no reconocerte.

El Uchiha apretó los dientes al oír aquello, pero no se inquietó lo más mínimo cuando vio en sus ojos una leve sombra de añoranza que, aunque estuviese magullada, seguía significando que él le importaba lo suficiente.

¿Por qué... ella se empeñaba en hacerle las cosas más difíciles? A pesar de todo el daño ocasionado desde tiempos inmemoriales, ¿seguía apreciándolo? Ya era tarde para que esa calidez traspasara las forjadas defensas de sus sentimientos. Estaba programado para no sentir y para no sufrir, sobre todo, cuando el día en que debiera darle el sueño infinito a ella llegase.

**::x::x::x::**

Suigetsu se retorció sobre los amarres de chakra para infundirse valor. Quería maldecir algo con fuerza para dejar claro que aún no estaba rendido, pero la boca le chorreaba sangre y se ahogaba con el propio peso de su lengua adormecida.

Una piedra en mitad del camino le hizo girarse sobre si mismo. Mientras el resistente cordel continuaba remolcándolo por el suelo, trató de incorporarse haciendo uso de sus extremidades maniatadas, aunque sólo consiguió que las heridas desgarradas por el incesante arrastre se abrieran y el escozor hiciera palpitar la carne enrojecida de su espalda.

Un par de huéspedes se apartaron de su camino con una indiferencia bastante recomendable aunque sus discretos ojitos siguieron el hilo bermellón que cubrió el pasillo de la casona hasta abarcar la última sala. Allí, Suigetsu rodó bruscamente por la espesa moqueta naranja, logró elevar el rostro lo bastante como para encontrarse con los ojos de su compañero en una petición de auxilio, y acto seguido, hundió el rostro por el firme empuje de un pie apretando contra su nuca.

Sasuke resopló imperceptiblemente y entrecerró los párpados pareciendo que apenas se había movido del sillón donde descansaba al presenciar el espectáculo.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó con parsimonia.

Itachi lo miró unos segundos en silencio, hincó una arrodilla antes de desviar su atención y enterró los dedos en los desdeñosos y claros cabellos del espadachín para alzarlo unos centímetros.

—Sea lo que sea, es tuyo.

—¡No soy de nadie, maldi-...! —gritó el albino antes de volver a precipitar la cara contra la moqueta naranja.

—Esto es... ¿tu as bajo la manga? ¿Tus refuerzos o algo así? Si querías que hicieran el trabajo sucio en tu lugar, ¿por qué no le pagaste a la mesera? Está hasta las narices de nuestra presencia aquí y una mujer furiosa hace más daño que este renacuajo... ¿Querías, a lo mejor, reírte de mí?

La voz ligeramente afectada evidenció un enojo desmedido al que Sasuke sonrió satisfecho. No había que estudiar demasiado a Suigetsu para darse cuenta de que su hermano se había ensañado con él igual que si se hubiese tratado de él mismo. Le agradaba provocar ese tipo de reacciones en él; era mucho más complaciente que la pura indiferencia de hace unos años.

—¿Por qué iba a darte ese privilegio? La muerte es fugaz.

—Sólo deja de intentar incordiarme. Sabes perfectamente que ese reto te queda grande.

—Tal vez haya dejado de fijarme en ti por un tiempo... —dijo Sasuke con un tono apagado y ese deje de diversión que le llegó a los ojos—. No eres la única distracción en el mundo.

Itachi ahogó un gruñido al tiempo que trataba de hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no acercarse un centímetro más de donde estaba.

—¿Y qué se supone que pensabas haciéndome perder el tiempo con este imbécil...?

El menor dejó escapar un suspiro lánguido. Miró a través de los ventanales vaporosos y se entretuvo observando las nubes grisáceas ocultando los últimos ramalazos del atardecer.

—No deberías apartar la mirada tan fácilmente. Todo lo que solemos pensar que siempre permanecerá en su sitio, tiende a desaparecer sin que nos demos cuenta. Y, hay recuerdos que se vuelven con el tiempo más dolorosos que la propia muerte —murmuró—. Quizás alguna vez experimentes lo duro que es únicamente poder añorar a alguien porque ya no le tienes. ¿No estás de acuerdo?

Sasuke habría reído de buena gana si no se viese tan deleitado con la rapidez con la cual se descompuso la expresión de su hermano. Aun en una parte ínfima, podía hacerle entender el sufrimiento por el que él había pasado.

Reconocer que apenas unas palabras habían bastado para hacer temblar a su hermano mayor por la fatal consecuencia de haber excluido a la chica de cabello rosado de sus planes, era demasiado excitante para sí mismo. ¿Quién había dicho que a pesar de ser inocente, ella era intocable?

Qué maldito iluso... No había nada peor que mostrarle a tu enemigo tus debilidades.

La risa estridente de dos muchachas llegó a través del silencio desde otro punto de la casona, y Sasuke estuvo casi seguro de que había visto el alma del mayor regresando a su cuerpo cuando reconoció también a quien pertenecía. Al menos, por el momento.

—No hagas nada de lo que tengas que arrepentirte... —le respondió, frío e inflexible, en ese tono que sólo usaba cuando era estrictamente necesario.

—Oh... —suspiró Sasuke lentamente mientras apoyaba la mejilla sobre los nudillos de su mano—. ¿Qué daño crees que puedes hacerme ahora? —Sonrió—. ¿Y qué daño crees que puedo hacerte yo?

Itachi jamás se había sentido de tal manera, desprotegido y temeroso, en la posición de desventaja y sin tener ninguna idea de lo que debía hacer, pero tampoco había logrado quitarse de la cabeza aquella mirada dolorosa de su hermano. Él le había hecho probar los sabores más amargos del mundo a la persona que más le importaba y acabaría consiguiendo que éste lo destruyera amenazando al otro ser sin el que no podía existir.

No. Definitivamente, no podría cargar también con ese peso.

Contuvo sus temores en un puño. Giró sobre sus talones para abandonar la sala cuanto antes y se detuvo al recordar el condenado lastre que había estado transportando. Una incontenible patada de impotencia hizo que Suigetsu descansara en los pies del muchacho.

—Gracias, hermano. Tal vez consideré también el hacerte un regalo.

Sasuke lo vio irse desairado. Lo quería. Quería ese permanente estado de indefensión y el dolor en cada segundo de vida que restaba a su hermano.

—¡Desátame de una puta vez! —le oyó gritar a Suigetsu—. ¿Te digo una cosa? Ese bastardo tiene más razón que un santo cuando dice que deberías buscarte a otro para tus encargos. Estoy harto de hacer de señuelo...

La sola idea de imaginar que algo terrible le hubiese sucedido a ella por su culpa, lo abatió como un poderoso virus descuartizando cada célula de su cuerpo. Con extremada sencillez, Itachi se sentía débil y a punto de pulverizarse con los remordimientos que le carcomieron por dentro.

Notaba su respiración pesada y un calambre insistente dañándole las articulaciones con cada paso que daba. Finalmente, empujó las puertas abatibles y éstas volvieron a cerrarse a su espalda a la vez que un silencio sepulcral se apoderó de la cocina de la casona en cuanto las muchachas repararon en su presencia.

Sakura lo miró desconcertada con una media sonrisa que había sido interrumpida con su invasión. Tenía el mismo delantal azul que la chica de pelo platinado que la acompañaba y las manos impregnadas de la harina manipulada para hacer las magdalenas que tenían sobre las mesas.

—Itachi, qué... ¿va todo bien?

¿Era algo tan difícil de decir lo que sentía? Se acercó rápidamente a la encimera donde ella trabajaba, ignorando por un momento cualquier otra cosa que no fuesen sus ojos verdes, incluyendo a la chica platinada que desalojó con cortesía la habitación cuando lo vio estrecharla con ímpetu.

Sus brazos le bordearon los hombros pareciendo que había recuperado su fuerza y respiró el aroma de su cabello como si de alguna manera deseara absorberla y hacerla parte de él mismo. ¿Podría...? ¿Sería así suficiente para controlar su único punto flaco?

—¿Itachi? —murmuró.

Ella se quedó tensa. Podía sentir el dolor en las costillas por el abrazo y simplemente separó sus manos manchadas para evitar ensuciarlo de los pequeños granitos de harina y azúcar.

—Nunca dejes que solamente pueda echarte de menos —su voz decayó sin ni siquiera aparentar fortaleza.

—No, claro que no.

—Haría cualquier cosa por ti.

—Entonces, no estés triste, ¿de qué sirve extrañarme cuando los dos estamos aquí?

El pelinegro se separó unos centímetros para darle un respiro, se embebió de la dulzura de sus hermosas facciones en su rostro sonriente y descendió despacio hasta recibir ese aliento cálido que le urgía tanto como una necesidad vital.

Los labios bailaron al mismo compás y ella cedió el permiso cuando una humedad caliente quiso llevar más lejos aquel beso. La extasiarte sensación en su boca la sorprendió con oleadas de mariposas recorriéndole el cuerpo y Sakura tuvo forzosamente que aferrarse a su cintura, manchando sus prendas negras de los adherentes granitos blancos.

Un par de toques en la puerta evidenciaba que la chica platinada empezaba a cansarse de la espera. Sakura contuvo una risita divertida y él apretó la frase contra sus labios.

Esa frase que se había arraigado tanto en su garganta y que en realidad, sentía tan familiar y obvia. No permitió que se recuperara de su impresión cuando pronunció y dejó que ella la oyera.

—Te quiero, Sakura...

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

_Ok, sólo Itachi podía acabar un capítulo con tanta tensión de la forma más dulce... (?). Y cambiado de tema, sí, por favor, firmen la petición para que Suigetsu deje de ser usado como cebo, creo que Sasuke no entendió exactamente la naturaleza marina del chico..._

_A ustedes, gracias por leer, y hasta pronto ^^ ¡Cuídense!_

_**Shizenai**_


	30. Un sentimiento fraternal

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_¿Qué tal~? A estas alturas me dan ganas de cantarles villancicos, pero no, no... Les voy dejando las últimas actualizaciones de este año (que alguien me explique cómo asdfgasdfg se pasó tan rápido?). Mi idea es tener listas dos más antes del 2013 (mágico año xD), así que a ver si se puede =)_

_¡Un millón de gracias desde el fondo de mi kokoro (?)! A todos y especialmente a MarianitaUchiha, MariFlores, juliana-ch, airukia, ayadabest, Hikari Tsinkino, Antotis, Fluoradolescent, QuinzMoon, Love and Dead, Yuukimaru-chan, Ryukaze-sama, Suiseki, Ann Caroline y a Erza S por el apoyo, las risas, las sugerencias, y en fin... Qué haría yo sin ustedes ^^_

_¡Un besote!_

_**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi._

* * *

**El valor del silencio**

por _Shizenai_

**Capítulo XXX -** **Un sentimiento fraternal**

Suigetsu no pudo contener un sollozo al ejercer más presión de la necesaria en la afilada hoja de su espada de proporciones desmedidas. Chasqueó la lengua con molestia y volvió a empapar la gasa de la cera aceitosa que luego insistió en recorrer el férreo metal. Prefería no reparar en sus propias heridas, pero se hacía bastante complicado cuando alguna le recordaba su presencia al ejecutar cualquier desafortunado movimiento.

Sus ojos liliáceos recorrieron el cuarto dando un pequeño vistazo a través del vidrio, percibiendo la luminosidad plateada de las nubes que adornaban el cielo anticipándose al amanecer. Era imposible escapar del frío tanto dentro como fuera del lugar. No podía oír nada... Ni los pasos del servicio ni las protestas por el canturreo de algún resacoso que hubiese pasado más tiempo de la cuenta en la taberna de la estancia, sólo y únicamente el latigazo del viento contra las copas de los árboles. Suigetsu sólo volteó el rostro cuando el sonido del metal rozando el soporte de cuero le sedujo como el canto de una sirena embaucando a su marinero.

La hoja ligeramente arqueada, típica de las katanas, acarició la tela suave de la vestimenta purpúrea del chico de pelo moreno. El albino observó con parsimonia cómo Sasuke terminaba de ceñirse los oscuros protectores en torno a sus brazos para seguidamente tomar la gabardina y amoldarla a las formas de su esbelta figura; tenía la extraña impresión de que cada día menguaba frente al no-tan-pequeño Sasuke. La tela negra revoloteó abiertamente cuando se giró con brusquedad y recreó una ráfaga de aire que le revolvió suavemente los cabellos blanquecinos.

—¿Qué es ese maldito olor? —masculló el moreno encogiendo la nariz.

Suigetsu solamente podía percibir la fragancia del acero lubricado y, ningún portador de tales armas aborrecería el aroma que hacía cuidar su preciada espada —por muy empalagoso que éste fuera—. Se encogió de hombros, descuidado, y vio al chico suspirando profundamente.

Nunca lo había visto tan tenso... Posiblemente, tanto como nunca antes en toda su vida, aunque bien era cierto que no todos los días uno debía plantarle cara a un demonio pseudo-mitológico de más colas de las que él mismo podía contar en ese momento debido a los vendajes y torniquetes que cubrían parcialmente sus manos maltratadas.

Aunque..., el espadachín sabía también que no era ese peligro lo que preocupaba precisamente a su arrogante compañero de batallas.

—¿Estás seguro de esto? —le inquirió con un raro matiz de preocupación con el que se sorprendió a sí mismo.

—Por supuesto.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no simplemente me llevas contigo? —El joven hizo una pausa, no quería ser malinterpretado y Sasuke tenía un don magistral para hacerlo—. No es que piense que no estás preparado o algo así, pero siempre es aconsejable tener a algún aliado cerca por si pudieras necesitar auxilio. Y, honestamente, no me parece que tu hermano sea la mano que vaya a tenderse hacia ti en mitad de una encarnizada con una bestia enloquecida de por medio...

—Suigetsu, me conoces desde hace años, me has visto liderar decenas de batallas bajo el mando de Orochimaru... ¿alguna vez ha sido necesario para mí pedir ayuda? —«Ése es exactamente el problema», meditó el albino aunque no se lo dijo—. Sabes perfectamente que algo tan miserable como doblegarme ante un enemigo no ocurrirá jamás. El problema es que mi hermano todavía no.

Oh, Suigetsu lo tenía más que claro aunque sólo pudiera resoplar y resignarse. Ése podía ser el día en que el chico Uchiha perdiera o no la vida tratando de dar caza a un ser que ni siquiera le interesaba, pero sobre todo, era el día en que podría demostrarle a su hermano mayor la clase de ninja en la que se había convertido, en parte, gracias a él. Ningún otro reconocimiento en el mundo le complacería por más innegables que fuesen sus dotes; para Sasuke sólo existía el perpetuo deseo de ser considerado una amenaza a los ojos de Uchiha Itachi, y lo más lamentable, es que Suigetsu entendía que quisiera demostrarlo.

—Al menos, déjame avisarle de que ya estás listo para partir. Verás lo contento que se pone al verme...

—¿Desde cuándo necesito anunciarme? —replicó.

Ambos pasaron por las escaleras del edificio como una escurridiza brisa, atendiendo de soslayo el movimiento de los meseros que empezaban sus labores matutinas en la casona y oyendo los primeros bostezos y los cuchicheos más madrugadores.

Una suave esencia dulzona volvió a impregnar el aire fresco de la mañana y Sasuke ensanchó nuevamente las aletas de su nariz con disgusto. El aroma era tan intenso que podía sentirlo pegado a las paredes de su garganta, despertando un torbellino nauseabundo que apretaba contra la boca de su estómago.

—Deja de quejarte. Seguramente son los pasteles horneados del desayuno... Yo pienso pillarme unos cuantos, y los que no vayas a aprovechar tú, si te soy sincero.

El pelinegro dejó los ojos en blanco y detuvo su andar luego de reparar en el tenue murmullo tras la entrada del comedor,allá donde un pequeño candil prendido proyectaba las sombras de dos figuras más que familiares. Suigetsu reconoció perfectamente la procedencia de aquel agradable aroma y palideció en cuanto se cercioró de que Sasuke también se había dado cuenta.

Tal vez algún deseo vago de incomprensión le hubiese alentado a desarmar aquel cuadro que tenia delante de sus narices, pero el fuerte orgullo se lo había impedido. Los labios tensos de Sasuke únicamente impidieron la salida de un bufido de desprecio y Suigetsu no creyó necesario provocarlo.

—Vamos —sentenció el chico, recomponiendo su inexpresión al cambiar drásticamente de planes—. Al parecer, hoy no vas a desayunar aquí.

Suigetsu ahogó una risa maliciosa antes de seguirlo y dejar atrás la conmovedora escena: lo que Sasuke detestaba era el aroma inconfundible de la felicidad.

**::x::x::x::**

Sakura estaba satisfecha de comprobar que Yuri y ella habrán hecho un buen trabajo juntas. Después de haber esperado toda la noche a que las magdalenas cobraran forma en el calor intenso del rústico hornillo de la casona, se había dado cuenta de que tal vez no fuera un caso perdido tratando de hacer sus propias creaciones culinarias.

Hubo un par de ellas que salieron con una forma realmente grotesca y, aunque Yuri le había comentado que como arte la cocina resultaba bastante imprecisa, ella sabía bien que las pequeñas abominaciones eran únicamente producto de su torpeza. Por suerte, la hija de la mesera llevaba demasiados años ayudando en las cocinas del negocio como para no encontrar un modo de retocarlas e incluso conseguir que parecieran apetitosas. De todos modos, no es que las magdalenas en sí fueran parte fundamental de su trabajo, el preparado que le había inyectado a posteriori era la verdadera obra maestra —al menos, eso esperaba—. Cruzó los dedos para que el esfuerzo conjunto hubiese merecido la pena.

La joven de pelo platinado era una chica de aspecto aniñado y desentendido, tenía la mirada avispada aunque era demasiado confiada para lo que le convenía. En cuanto hubo observado a Sakura deambulando por la casona tras una estela de suspiros melancólicos, la invitó encantada a pasar el tiempo en su compañía como si se tratase de alguna prima lejana que la había sorprendido repentinamente con su visita para echarle una mano en el negocio.

Le dejó un racimo de flores de colores que había traído consigo de la anterior ciudad y cuyos tallos podían funcionar como anestésicos leves si se hervían y mordían cuidadosamente. Tal vez aquello no le dijese mucho, pero se sentía verdaderamente agradecida hacia ella.

Justo cuando pretendía proseguir con la operación, Sakura advirtió el ruido de pasos a su espalda aunque sólo unas pocas brasas que aún brillaban en la chimenea se movían en la desolada y oscura sala del comedor. Tomó esta vez un trozo de papel al que le trazó su enrevesada firma y pensó antes de reposar la boca de la pluma mientras acercaba el pequeño candil.

_«Yuri me ha pedido que la acompañe a concluir unos encargos. Volveré en un par de horas. No tienes que preocuparte. _

_Por cierto, te he guardado un par de magdalenas, ¿qué es esa cara de asco? ¡Por tu bien espero que te las comas todas!_

_Un beso y buenos días. ~H. Sakura~.»_

La chica se apartó del papel. Pensaba que con aquel mensaje sería suficiente.

—¿Dónde? —oyó murmurar inesperadamente cerca de su oído.

La pluma resbaló de sus dedos y la tinta trazó un camino que dividió en dos la nota. Sakura contempló la expresión absolutamente neutra de Itachi y se hizo a la idea de que su improvisada salida había acabado de quedar truncada.

Algo rígida, se inclinó hacía atrás cuando la distancia entre los dos se volvió demasiado cercana para iniciar una aparente discusión.

—¡Sólo está a un par de pasos! Ni siquiera voy a tener tiempo de entretenerme y hay un grupo de empleados más que también va a venir con nosotras —explicó, amontonando las palabras por si se le ocurría interrumpirla antes de que intentara convencerlo—. Luego iba a enseñarme una exposición que hay junto a la plaza principal, pero si te parece demasiado imprudente...

—Es que no puedo decidirme... —dijo Itachi apoyando un codo en la mesa en la que ella se ubicaba—. El beso, ¿dónde sería? Las posibilidades son muy amplias... ¿Por qué sólo especificas cuando te interesa?

Sakura estrechó los ojos lentamente y él hizo un esfuerzo enorme por no soltar una carcajada en mitad del silencio; extendió un brazo para hacerse con una de las susodichas magdalenas y cuando estuvo a punto de morderla, se detuvo para darle un vistazo más cuidadoso como si hubiese tenido un presentimiento inesperado.

—Lo siento —siguió ella con su tono más irónico—, me habían dicho que las magdalenas eran dulces e inofensivas.

—No me preocupan las magdalenas. —Itachi abrió el pequeño bollo en dos y se acercó el núcleo del dulce a la nariz mientras aspiraba el aroma todavía caliente—. Pero tengo asuntos importantes que atender ahora y me aterra pensar qué efectos tendrá lo que has decidido ponerle a esto hoy. La última vez me dejaste inconsciente en mitad de un bosque, sin contar esas manzanas horrorosas que me dejaban medio mermado en el refugio...

Ella parpadeó unos segundo en silencio. Entonces, él lo sabía...

—¿Sólo te diste cuenta esas veces? —Sakura resopló divertida cuando el chico la miró con los ojos desencajados—. Es broma. Además, nunca administro nada sin conocer completamente sus consecuencias. La duda me ofende...

Itachi se quedó mirándola con una ceja arqueada, justo cuando ella había decidido no desmentirlo, parecía evidente que sospechara más todavía: la chica podía tener las mejores intenciones del mundo, pero a veces la mejores intenciones entorpezaban...

—¿Qué? —esbozó molesta—. Aquellos sólo fueron pequeños accidentes, ¡a cualquiera le pasa! No es que alguna vez haya intentado hacerte daño a propósito.

El akatsuki dirigió una mirada despreocupada hacia su plato de desayuno antes de que el reproche de sus tripas le empujase a tomar bocado, pero Sakura se removió en la silla con sentimiento de culpa y la sensación de que esas últimas palabras suyas habían sido una descarada irreverencia. Después de todo, la piel clara donde le había golpeado hace un par de noches se había vuelto ligeramente púrpura, y aunque él no volvió a mencionar el tema, ella misma no había sido capaz de perdonarse. Hizo un intento por pedirle disculpas pero las palabras desaparecieron durante el transcurso hacia su boca.

Itachi le envió una mirada de soslayo antes de regresar a su desayuno y continuar removiendo los grumos de su vaso de zumo con la pajita tan intensamente violeta como las uñas de los dedos que la sostenían.

—Creía que ya nos lo habíamos dicho todo —mencionó él—. Lo que sea que estás pensando, ¿es aún más complicado de decir que lo que ya mencionaste alguna vez?

Resoplando, la chica miró hacia otro sitio como si dedujera el bochorno en su rostro. El suave movimiento de sus labios le recordaba lo ansiosos que habían sido apenas unas horas antes y no podía resistirse a la evocación de su voz grave y anhelante derramando aquellas delicadas palabras que hacían estremecer el corazón de cualquier mujer.

—No es lo mismo... —repuso con una leve arruga tras las hebras rosadas sobre su frente—. No me avergüenza expresar mis sentimientos, pero me cuesta encontrar el modo de disculparme cuando sé que he metido la pata hasta el fondo. De hecho, creo que no hay forma de justi-...

Sakura lo miró fijamente cuando un trozo de magdalena le llenó por completo la boca. Casi al instante, se tapó los labios con la mano para masticar y engullir apresuradamente mientras el pelinegro seguía en su búsqueda parsimoniosa de cualquier cosa sobre la superficie de su vaso de zumo.

—¿Por qué demonios intentas ahogarme? —dijo con el ceño fruncido—. ¿No me habías pedido tú que te lo contara...?

—Estabas a punto de decir una tontería.

Sakura dejó de hacer movimientos bruscos con las mandíbulas y sus mofletes quedaron hinchados por un momento. Mordisqueando la boca de la pajita después de un sorbo largo y exasperante, Itachi volvió a lanzarle una mirada desaprobadora.

—¿De verdad crees —continuó, señalándose ligeramente la mejilla— que algo como esto va a importarme después de todo lo que has hecho por mí...? Claro que puedes hacerme daño, pero nunca lo has intentado siquiera. Deja de lamentarte por ese asunto o voy a enfadarme de verdad.

Sakura lanzó la mirada al fondo del comedor cuando un par de dedos sacudieron las diminutas migas que habían quedado adheridas sobre la piel húmeda de sus labios. Después de que Itachi dejara en la mesa la nota al terminar de releerla nuevamente, Sakura se aclaró la garganta antes de atreverse a mirarlo otra vez.

—Entonces ¿puedo ir con Yuri? —Había un brillo esperanzador en los ojos verdes cuando él la miró.

—No tienes que tratar de convencerme.

—... pero no estás a favor —murmuró Sakura.

—No puedo repartir mi atención entre Sasuke y el cretino de su compañero, y a la vez tener los ojos fijos en ti.

—Si no te conociera pensaría que no sabes que también tengo una bonita bandita ninja —se quejó—. No me la han regalado. En cualquier caso, preferiría acompañarte a la misión.

—Sabes que eso no es ni remotamente discutible. No voy a implicarte en algo en lo que no tienes nada que ver y de donde podrías salir malparada.

Un tenue resplandor apareció en el horizonte mientras las nubes proyectaban a través de las vidrieras una sombra plateada en donde la luz del pequeño candil no alcanzaba a iluminar. Itachi dejó que un suspiró largo volviera a suavizarle las facciones.

—Con esto último que ha pasado no puedo evitar preocuparme por ti, y sí, tal vez tratar de sobreprotegerte aunque eso te agobie.

A Sakura le pareció que había tratado de no pronunciar el nombre de Goro en alto por si aquello indagaba en las recientes heridas, pero debía haber más, mucho más detrás de ese repentino temor que se había incrementado de un día para otro.

—Pero no voy a obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres —dijo Itachi. Sakura no pudo dejar de sentir el engorroso pinchazo en el estómago natural en una desagradecida. Al fin y al cabo, él sólo se preocupaba por ella. De la forma más casual del mundo, esa culpa se disipó en cuanto él curvó los labios de esa forma burlona que ella conocía—. Si quisiera impedirte hacer lo que te apetece, ya habría encontrado la manera y no te habría dado ni siquiera la oportunidad de redactar esta nota.

—Quiero pensar que querías ser agradable y considerado al decir eso...

—No te lo parecería si estuvieras entre un centenar de grilletes.

Le llevó un segundo golpearle el hombro antes de que el chico riera por lo bajo, claramente malvado. De repente, Sakura pensó en la posibilidad de que lo hubiese sopesado antes y no precisamente en aquel tono de broma.

Por lo que pudiera pasar.., se incorporó de un salto y amontonó los utensilios de la mesa antes de volver a acercarse a él con la expresión más confiada de cuantas disponía en su repertorio.

—Todo irá bien. El pueblo es un lugar tranquilo y no voy a despegarme del grupo. Además —una sonrisa picajosa vistió repentinamente sus labios—, no te ofendas, pero dicen que tú eres lo peor que ha pasado por estas calles, de modo que...

El aludido entornó los ojos antes de deleitarse con la tenue risita de la ninja. Ésta tendió enseguida los brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo estrechó tan dulcemente que Itachi dudó seriamente si estaría dispuesto a dejarla ir o retenerla por la fuerza. En cualquier caso, fue un pensamiento que no le expuso.

—Voy a estar de vuelta pronto. Prométeme que no me harás esperar mucho para volver a verte o te aseguró que iré a buscarte.

—No digas eso ni de broma —le replicó con un mohín de disgusto.

El silencio se llenó repentinamente de pasos y susurros, e Itachi lanzó una mirada por puro reflejo a la entrada del comedor antes de que ella le sostuviera el rostro y lo obligara a mirarla a los ojos nuevamente.

—Prométemelo —le repitió con terquedad.

—¿Qué pasa si llego a la casona antes que tú? Odio que me hagan esperar... —se burló. La presión de la pequeña mano sobre su mejilla empezaba a despertar pálpitos de dolor en la magulladura, pero puso todo su empeño en disimularlo.

Sakura sonrió.

—Me perdonarías.

—No estés tan segura. No vas a convencerme siempre.

—Sí, lo haría —le aseguró ella.

Sin saber por qué, Itachi notó un inesperado estremecimiento al embelesarse de la maliciosa seguridad en las facciones suaves e inocentes que por naturaleza poseía la chica. No terminó de salir de su impresión cuando ella humedeció la piel adolorida de su mejilla recreando una sensación de hormigueo que se zampó cualquier rastro de molestia. Para entonces, el Uchiha ya había enviado refuerzos a su sistema nervioso para que las manos no se movieran ni una pizca de la superficie de la mesa.

—El beso..., y buenos días —añadió ella trayéndole de vuelta el recuerdo de la nota—. ¿He sido esta vez lo suficientemente concisa?

Al instante siguiente, Sakura retrocedió apartando las manos de su rostro y entrelazándolas detrás de su espalda.

—Que tengas un buen día —le devolvió él.

Itachi no le quitó la vista de encima hasta que la oscuridad del comedor la engulló por completo. Era extraño. Aquello era una despedida pero no había ningún adiós de por medio.

No. No dejaría que el adiós llegara nunca.

**::x::x::x::**

Haruno Sakura abrió la boca totalmente alucinada. Hizo un nuevo intento por pronunciar palabra, pero volvió a abrirla y cerrarla irremediablemente.

—Sabía que te gustaría —se adelantó a decir su acompañante de platinada trenza.

La ojiverde observó los amplios y coquetos tenderetes cubriendo ambos lados de la avenida. El aroma a especias y vainilla delataba la presencia de algún comercio que aún no alcanzaba a ver entre tanto ajetreo de visitantes, pero sí reparó en los puestos de frutas exóticas que no había probado nunca, los de joyas de piedras preciosas y telas multicolores, y los de figuras decorativas y piezas de barro totalmente artesanales. La variedad y cantidad de puestos ambulantes parecía no acabarse nunca y Sakura tuco la extraña concepción de poder encontrar en aquel gigantesco bazar cualquiera antojo que se le ocurriera.

—¿Es aquí dónde haces tu pedidos para la casona? —balbuceó sin saber exactamente en dónde depositar la mirada.

—¿Se te ocurre algún lugar mejor? Fíjate en eso —Sus dedos apretaron la mandíbula de la chica y señaló con su mano libre los estantes de una pescadería—. Podría pedirle cualquier pez que esté ahora mismo nadando al otro lado del mundo y justo mañana lo tendría en las cazuelas de mi cocina.

Sakura se dejó llevar por el brillo entusiasmado de sus ojos, preguntándose si en algún momento le estaría tomando el pelo.

No parecía probable.

Justo cuando estaba aproximándose a un puesto de lienzos y cuadros, Yuri la asaltó con un sombrero de flores que colocó sobre su cabeza.

—Esto es demasiado ostentoso para mí —dijo mientras la joven apuntillaba con sus dedos una tela de algodón púrpura sobre sus hombros. Luego se dio cuenta de que era un kimono—. Y esto es demasiado bueno.

—Mi madre paga bien a sus proveedores y a cambio ellos nos complacen con un mejor tratamiento. No seas retraída y escoge libremente lo que más te guste.

—No tienes que hacer esto...

—Tú me has ayudado en mis tareas. No me sentiría bien si no pudiera agradecértelo, y si mi madre se entera de que algún cliente colaboró en mis tareas, me mataría...

Era Sakura quien le estaba agradecida y ambas lo sabían.

Un vendedor de lazos de colores saludó con rebosante familiaridad a la chica de trenza platinada y Sakura maldijo el haber perdido su larga melena en la que poder usar alguna de esas hermosas cintas de raso y purpurina.

—Creo que estoy mareándome... —bufó cuando ambas estuvieron frente a un puesto de quesos que desprendían toda clase de olores.

Sakura se limitó a curiosear por los estantes mientras su rubia compañera terminaba de efectuar los encargos que había detallado escrupulosamente sobre un cuaderno de notas.

Un estallido lejano le llamó la atención más que cualquier otro murmullo o ruido a su alrededor, pero nadie más pareció haberse percatado. Sakura volvió a la ardua labor de no perderse entre la marea de gente y un nuevo estremecimiento volvió a sacudirle el corazón.

Finalmente, encontró su procedencia en el horizonte. La humareda se desplegaba en vaporosas garras arenosas que arañaban el cielo y podía percibir la acumulación desmesurada de chakra incluso desde aquella distancia.

El valor galopó por sus venas y se dirigió hacia su compañera sin apartar la vista del panorama.

—Yuri —dijo con la voz templada—. ¿Podrías disculparme y regresar con el grupo a la casona ?

—Por supuesto, ¿te encuentres mal? Tal vez ha sido demasiado ajetreo para un sólo día...

—No te preocupes, regresaré en un rato. Quiero ese maldito pez para mi cena.

¿Cómo podía saber siquiera si regresaría?

El miedo se ahogó en su garganta.

**::x::x::x::**

En un primer momento, pensó que nada sería peor que su estúpida y melodiosa palabrería barata, pero Sasuke había captado una amenaza mayor en el negro infinito de los ojos inhumanos que lo observaban.

Una ráfaga purpúrea y traslúcida le atravesó el costado como un zarpazo y retrocedió con agilidad hacía el tumulto de rocas en el que podía resguardarse por un leve periodo de tiempo.

Por el amor de Dios, no iba a permitir que aquella monstruosidad volviera a rozarle ni una sola hebra del pelo... Buscó a su alrededor, pero tampoco podía contar con Suigetsu. El joven había quedado largo tiempo atrás descartado y el estado en el que había acabado después de ser despedido tras uno de esos descomunales tentáculos era, realmente, lo que menos le interesaba en aquel instante.

Jamás había imaginado que una bestia de aquellas proporciones llegara a semejante grado de raciocinio y mucho menos creyó posible que semejante criatura prestara su potencia a un insignificante ser humano como fiel cachorro que levanta obedientemente sus patas cuando se le pide.

Un estallido lo sorprendió cuando intentaba estabilizar el ritmo apresurado de su respiración y los duros pedazos de roca salieron disparados cuando un par de enormes brazos la agujerearon por el centro. Sasuke esquivó un latigazo que intentó golpearle a ciegas y retrocedió hacia el tornasol mientras se esforzaba por no perder de vista a ocho letales y retorcidas extremidades ventosas.

Tenía el aliento y la velocidad necesaria para seguir manteniendo aquel ritmo, pero podía imaginar cuál de los dos se cansaría primero si la situación no mejoraba pronto. Sasuke, por ende, actuó.

La gigantesca bestia de ocho brazos gimió haciendo retumbar el cielo y el peso de un tentáculo entumecido se precipitó violentamente hacia el terreno cuando una zigzagueante corriente eléctrica se escabulló entre una de las palmas de sus manos; Sasuke no era alguien que se retirase incluso en la posición de desventaja.

El montón de pululantes brazos emitía una descarga inconstante de hiriente chakra y un descuidado movimiento lo obligó a alejarse hasta impactar contra un nuevo y enorme bloque de piedra escarpada. El tentáculo se irguió y endureció como un afilado punzón y se precipitó lo suficientemente rápido para que llegara a protegerse tras su katana. El empuje de la bestia llegó a hundirlo poco a poco contra la roca y tuvo que ayudarse con la planta de un pie que apretó contra la afilada hoja para contrarrestar su poder.

Contraatacó, rodó, resbaló, escapó lejos...

La bestia engulló cualquier intención que tuviera para bordearlo y no verse necesariamente obligado a atacarle de frente —lo cual, sería una tarea imposible si quería salir entero del intento— y pronto se percató del profundo abismo al que le estaba conduciendo; si no podía aplastarlo con ninguno de sus ocho brazos, lo alcanzaría mientras era arrojado por un pernicioso precipicio.

Sasuke recordó la voz de la supervivencia que siempre le había aconsejado el mejor camino, pero estaba demasiado perturbado con los siseos de su propio orgullo para considerar la opción de una retirada. Un paso en falso le dejó a merced de ser cazado, aunque la concentración disipó cualquier sentimiento de pánico.

Después de haber perdido el equilibrio tras esquivar una docena de golpes, se dio cuenta con rapidez que no sería capaz de burlar el siguiente ataque y, sorpresivamente, sintió una inesperada presión en los ropajes desgarrados de su espalda. La mano invisible le tironeó con fuerza y pronto hubieron desaparecido como escurridizas lagartijas entre las aberturas estrechas de los peñascos mientras el brazo de la bestia embestía finalmente contra la nada.

Para entonces, Sasuke se percató de que aquella mano resultaba tener dueña.

—Por los viejos tiempos... —le susurró con la respiración desbocada.

La sonrisa en la exhausta y jadeante boca de la pelirrosa surgió como el rayo de luz más cálido del día. Lejos de reconfortarle, Sasuke frunció el ceño invadido por la humillación.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

—Pensaba preguntarte lo mismo —dijo Sakura con una sonrisa ya olvidada—. Se suponía que no ibas a hacer este trabajo solo, ¿es que has perdido el juicio?

—No estaba solo y no... —Un golpe de la bestia hizo temblar el suelo obligándolos a reposar sus manos en ambos lados de la estrecha abertura—. Y no voy a darte explicaciones a ti.

—Sasuke, observa bien... ¡Esto es un suicidio!

Sin saber por qué, Sasuke sintió que aquellas palabras le hirieron profundamente en el pecho. Sobre las últimas decisiones de su vida, ella había pensado de la misma manera; puede que alguna de ellas llevase la razón.

—Mantente a un lado y deja de entorpecerme al menos por una vez en tu vida, Sakura.

—¡Tienes suerte de que al menos uno de los dos esté en sus cabales! No voy a dejarte salir ahí fuera de nuevo.

Sakura tomó forzosamente las muñeca del chico como si se convirtiesen en pesados grilletes de plomo. Él la retó con la mirada, pero no parecía que nada pudiera acobardarla. Por ende, un estruendo electrizante la recorrió de pies a cabeza cuando él abrió de pleno sus puños. El repentino latigazo le agitó el corazón, le llenó los oídos de un pitido insoportable y la hizo flaquear hasta descender hacia el suelo casi en un estado de inconsciencia.

Poco después, Sasuke volvió a salir entre la brecha grabada en la piedra y se apresuró en avisar a su enemigo de que estaba de regreso con la misma descarga eléctrica que le había propinado a ella. Había sido tan repentina y poderosa, que aún podía percibir el dolor.

_Su_ dolor.

Si Sakura significaba para él la minucia que merecía recibir el mismo trato que aquella bestia, ¿por qué demonios se sentía de esa forma tan desagradable y tan... culpable?

Decidido, aparcó sus pensamiento e hizo frente al tumulto de brazos danzantes. No pudo contener la ira y un mandoble en el que puso todo su empeño le desgarró parte de la pétrea carne babosa de un tentáculo. El sucesivo intercambio de golpes a su favor le dejó claro que sería capaz de dominar al demonio. Sasuke asestó la katana contra el cráneo de la criatura y ésta, finalmente, se retorció agónica.

—Maldito monstruo... —escupió con rabia.

El demonio de ocho colas pareció sucumbir bajo las plantas de sus pies, pero un nuevo soplo de vida se presentó llenándolo nuevamente de brío; en una veloz embestida, lanzó violentamente al muchacho.

Sasuke emitió un gemido ronco de dolor. Su espalda se precipitó contra el pico de una roca escarpada y la sangre emanó de los orificios de sus oídos dejando una punzada perturbadora rebotando dentro de su cabeza. Se tambaleó al intentar ponerse en pie y descendió cuando notó con decepción que le abandonaban las fuerzas.

Lenta, muy lentamente, observó el movimiento de la bestia. Por unos instante perdió el sentido de la percepción, y la criatura que antes había sido tan grácil y veloz, pareció acercársele con la destreza de una tortuga. Su agudeza auditiva le abandonó y sólo la aparatosa respiración de sus pulmones congelados lamieron sus tímpanos. Por último, el _hachibi_ dibujó una sombra que lo atrapaba y el chico levantó la cabeza para mirarlo directamente a los ojos. La bestia le pareció más sublime que nunca.

Tres enormes tentáculos se alzaron hacia el cielo y descendieron tan bruscamente hacía él que ni siquiera tuvo ocasión de cerrar los ojos. Un velo oscuro le envolvió la vista y la explosión de un berrido aterrador destaponó sus sentidos como voraces pompas que eclosionaban.

No fue hasta después de un largo minuto que Sasuke entendió lo que sucedía.

El velo oscuro bailó a escasos centímetros hasta que el calor abrasador y el humo repentino le hicieron caer en cuenta de que era fuego. Cercano tras las llamas, vio a la enorme bestia retorciéndose de agonía mientras un par de sus brazos parecían ser engullidos por la inmensidad de las brasas negras. Había estado a punto de darle el golpe de gracia y sin embargo, ahora parecía imposible que la bestia fuera capaz de alcanzarlo y derribar esa improvisada barrera oscura y llameante.

Cuando Sasuke logró recuperar el aliento e incorporarse, tuvo una fugaz sensación de alivio que luego lo empapó de rabia. Sus brillantes ojos como perlas ónices buscaron a su alrededor hasta que encontró la inconfundible figura de su hermano coronando una hilera de riscos.

El odio pareció hablar por sí solo a través de sus ojos, pero tuvo que apartar la vista cuando un pinchazo doloroso palpitó en su sien izquierda. Apretó fuertemente una mano contra la zona y se apoyó contra una roca para evitar perder el equilibrio.

—Sasuke, ¿estás bien? —oyó decir como si su aguda voz femenina estuviese a kilómetros de distancia. Cuando elevó los párpados, ella estaba a su lado—. Déjame ver ese golpe, yo puedo intentar...

—¡No me toques! —gritó apartándose. El dolor que le cruzó la cabeza fue tan intenso que estuvo a punto de arrepentirse de haberlo hecho.

—Puedo aliviarte, si me dejas —insistió con gesto ceñudo.

—Te he dicho que no necesito ayuda. Puedo encargarme de esto yo solo.

—No..., ¿qué? ¿Adónde crees que vas?

El sentido común decía a Sasuke que una retirada era la opción más aconsejable, pero era inútil luchar en contra de su orgullo; había ido hasta allí para atrapar a aquel maldito demonio y no se iría hasta conseguirlo. Sobre todo, ahora que tenía tan suculentos espectadores examinándolo.

Sakura le gritó alguna incoherencia cuando se precipitó para abordar nuevamente a su enemigo y, de repente, reparó en que su verdadero enemigo estaba en realidad demasiado cerca.

Unos dedos largos y firmes se enroscaron en torno a su cuello y empujaron su corpulenta figura como si apenas fuese un muñeco de trapo. El golpe que su espalda recibió al incrustarse contra la piel de un risco le obligó a soltar un gemido y apretó los dientes al sentir el escozor de sus nuevas heridas abrasándole.

¿Qué demonios...? ¿Había sido tan idiota para acabar a merced de Uchiha Itachi? ¿Por qué había permitido quedar exhausto entre sus manos sin ni siquiera haber tenido la posibilidad de hacerle frente?

Sasuke clavó las uñas sobre la mano que le apretaba la garganta, pero la energía que la batalla contra el hachibi le había dejado no pareció ser suficiente para liberarse.

—El mismo orgullo que te susurra al oído la gloria, ahora te traiciona. Has cometido el grave error de creer que podías dejarme atrás. —La voz de su hermano mayor sonó como un latigazo en sus sentidos.

—No tengo miedo —le aseguró Sasuke. Sus ojos tampoco metían.

—No alardees, te estás desangrando. Sólo un idiota estaría satisfecho de lo que has logrado.

Los dedos se apretaron más fuerte sobre la piel delicada de su cuello igual que un yugo que le arrebataba las últimas esperanzas.

—¿Crees que estoy en mi límite? —le retó con una fugaz sonrisa—. Puedo con más que esto. Iré ahora mismo a por la cabeza de esa maldita bestia, y luego me llevaré la tuya.

En un movimiento rápido, Sasuke se zafó de su sujeción e intentó esquivar las llamas para dar nuevamente caza a la huidiza criatura. No llegó demasiado lejos cuando los brazos de su hermano le atraparon desde la espalda casi con la misma vehemencia con la que le habría estrujado entre sus tentáculos la mitológica bestia.

—Déjalo ir —ordenó furioso mientras presionaba contra la garganta del menor.

—¡Suéltame, estaba a punto de atraparlo!

—¡Estúpido hermano! ¿Es que quieres morir...?

La voz de Itachi rebotó fuertemente entre el paisaje como un eco alejándose lentamente; desesperado, agónico... Sasuke contuvo el aliento mientras un estremecimiento le recorría de pies a cabeza, y, no fue hasta ver la agitación en el pecho pegado a su espalda que entendió que aquel muro de fuego negro no pretendía acorralarlo, sino protegerle.

Con las manos ligeramente temblorosas, Itachi deshizo el férreo abrazo, liberándolo como si se hubiese aferrado a algo prohibido para él. El contacto con su pequeño hermano le abrió las viejas heridas, se las incendió, las removió y las expuso. Se recompuso en una entremezcla de pánico y confusión, y retrocedió hasta que uno de sus ojos lagrimaron.

Rojo. Sangre. Muerte.

Sasuke no tuvo tiempo de salir de su asombro ni tan siquiera acostumbrarse a la idea de seguir respirando, la figura del chico frente a él se retorció como una rema seca y quebradiza. Un chorro de sangre escapó entre los labios de su hermano mayor y su piel se tornó tan blanca como la de un cadáver.

Oyó la voz de la chica cuando hincó una rodilla en el suelo. Por un momento, había olvidado que ella seguía allí. Cuando Sakura intentó acercarse, él levantó una mano en un gesto que pareció querer tranquilizarla y, por ende, ella aparentó hacer un esfuerzo inhumano para no acudir a auxiliarlo.

—Sasuke... —susurró Sakura con temor, sacándolo de su burbuja de perplejidad y dudando de cuál sería su próximo movimiento.

Había un miedo aterrador en sus ojos verdes y se incrementó cuando recogió la katana que había salido disparada durante el forcejeo. Acto seguido, Sasuke se detuvo ante su hermano y agarró con una mano ensangrentada el cuello de su oscura gabardina hasta incorporarlo mínimamente del suelo.

Podía... Podía hacerlo... Le encantaría que aquella esbelta garganta blanca fuera cubierta por un collar de rubíes cedido por el metal sediento de su espada, pero... ¿Quería? ¿Quería una victoria ganada de esa manera? Aquello no demostraría nada. Nada.

Las mandíbulas se apretaron allá en donde las palabras deseaban salir despedidas de su boca, y sin embargo, no pudo decir nada. Sasuke apartó repentinamente la mirada hasta retroceder, escabullirse y desaparecer como un gato salvaje detrás de las formas de los riscos.

Sasuke había mirado dentro de sus ojos negros como abismos..., y el sentimiento que encontró grabado en ellos, le asustaba.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

_¡Hecho! En serio, estas semanas en la uni se me han hecho tan largas que pensé que no llegaría este día (xD). Como sea, reitero lo ya dicho, mis intenciones son que nos veamos muy pronto ^^_

_¡Gracias por leer! ¡Un saludo!_

_**Shizenai** _


	31. Fenómeno extraordinario

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_¡Feliz Navidad! ¡Felices vacaciones! ¡Feliz... todo! Estoy atontada con las luces de colores que veo por aquí y allá en estas fechas. Una tiene la necesidad de portarse bien y parece que en este tiempo no nos cuesta. ¿O cómo? Por suerte aquí somos todos muy buenos todo el año (?) _

_¡Lo prometido! Antes, por supuesto, gracias por las lecturas y e__l ánimo, y saludotes especiales a __Hikari Tsinkino, Ann Caroline, Fluoradolescent, Yuukimaru-chan, Antotis, Karliz113, Suiseki, crimela, Tsuki-chan y anónimos por el tiempo extra que me dedican. Son amor~_

_¡Gracias a todos!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi, y no, no insistan, no regala ni uno ni en navidades el muy tacaño... _

* * *

**El valor del silencio**

por _Shizenai_

**Capítulo XXXI – Fenómeno extraordinario**

La ventana en la habitación de Sakura era un punto de luz en mitad de la madrugada, tenía las paredes repletas de notas apuntilladas con imperdibles retorcidos y pergaminos que se arremolinaban en el suelo como serpientes dormidas. Los chasquidos metálicos acompañados de sus propios suspiros rompían el silencio que podía haber sido absoluto y varios frascos de cristal verdoso crujían en las mesas, sillas y estantes donde ya no cabía una aguja. En un rincón de todo aquel alboroto, justo debajo de la repisa donde se descomponían un puñado de flores plateadas en una cazuela de barro, se encontraba sentada frente a su arsenal de herramientas y un grueso manuscrito abierto por una página arrugada y llena de tachones.

La ninja médico se mordió la lengua en fase de concentración, sabía que una cantidad menor o exagerada echaría a perder la elaboración de su brebaje, y ya había presenciado demasiados de sus trabajos corriendo por los desagües. Sus dedos apretaron con una fuerza escasa el delicado cuentagotas y un par de perlas grises cayeron sobre el bote de aceite espeso y tremendamente oloroso. El suave _tictac_ de un reloj se desató en un chirriante estruendo metálico y movió las manos tan sobresaltada que acabó derramando el contenido del frasco que se expandió lentamente por la superficie de la mesa, goteó hacía abajo y se perdió entre las ranuras del suelo de madera.

—La madre que me... —gruñó, frunciendo el ceño y apagando la alarma del maldito reloj ubicado bajo su silla.

Sakura no había tenido noción del paso del tiempo cuando programó la alarma después de cenar, a la hora en la que esperaba reunirse con el Uchiha como venía siendo costumbre desde los cuatro últimos amaneceres. La chica pareció decepcionada por el parón repentino de su trabajo pero cambió de parecer cuando se trasladó a las cocinas para preparar el desayuno. La idea tonta de apartarle los grumitos del zumo al Uchiha, tal y como a él le gustaba, podía volverse lo más importante en su vida si conseguía que al menos le devolviera un ademán de sonrisa.

Su cazuela de leche estaba a punto de hervir en el fuego cuando un ruido desconcertante, como de arañazos y gemidos, llamó su atención desde algún punto del oscuro y desértico comedor a esas horas de la mañana. La silueta de una caja recortaba contra el brillo de la chimenea parecía ser la procedencia del insólito gimoteo. La caja tembló de sobremanera cuando Sakura estuvo cerca de asomarse y tuvo que retroceder, confundida, raspándose el labio inferior con los dientes.

—¿Qué demonios hace esto aquí...? —murmuró con expectación.

Un maullido la invitó definitivamente a agazaparse junto a la caja de cartón y no pudo contener un grito emocionado al ver las revoltosas bolitas de pelos acurrucándose unas con otras para mitigar el frío.

—Dios mío, esto es... ¡Una monada! —chilló luego de introducir una mano y dejar que los pequeños gatitos le mordiesen las yemas de los dedos—. Tenéis hambre, ¿eh?

Regresó en un periquete después de haber derramado un poco de leche caliente en un plato que colocó en el interior de la caja. Humedeció sus dedos en la pegajosa esencia láctea y permitió que los diferentes gatitos de colores lamieran el alimento mientras ella misma ingería una buena dosis de cafeína con mucha azúcar.

La chica siguió jugando con los recién nacidos durante unos minutos más, pero la emoción que pudo sentir al principio se convirtió inesperadamente en pánico. El llanto de una niña le llegó desde el otro extremo del comedor y pronto se dio cuenta de que Yuri había estado allí mismo todo el tiempo —o puede que toda la noche— acurrucada junto a Hana. La gata que había dado a luz a cinco preciosas criaturas apenas parecía un muñeco maltrecho en su regazo empapado de sangre.

—¿Por qué no me has avisado? —exigió saber, consternada. Apoyó una mano alentadora sobre el hombro tembloroso de la chica y otra en el lomo blando del animal.

—¿Se va a morir? —preguntó entre sollozos—. La he cuidado desde que era pequeña, pero ahora... Yo ni siquiera sabía que ella... que ella estaba... Es tan buena y cariñosa, ojalá no hubiesen nacido ellos...

—No digas eso...

Sakura se inclinó para tomar a la gata entre sus manos pero Yuri la aferró fuertemente contra su pecho.

—¡Confía en mí! —le pidió con un gesto serio—. Si continuas solamente velándola no podrás hacer nada por ella.

La chica soltó un gemido de frustración antes de apartar sus manos. La trenza platinada que se amoldaba perfectamente a su hombro lucía deshecha y sucia, y la expresión congestionada de su rostro la hacía parecer más aniñada que nunca.

—Tendré que llevármela para saber cómo puedo ayudarla. Encárgate de los gatitos e intenta hacer lo posible por ellos, ahora son más vulnerables sin su madre y tú debes ocupar ese papel o... —Ni siquiera parecía que la estuviese escuchando—, y luego descansa, lo último que necesitamos es que tú te enfermes. Yo te avisaré cuando sea necesario.

Sakura le tendió una mano para ayudarla a incorporarse del suelo mientras Yuri asentía sin gana alguna, sorbiendo nerviosamente por la nariz y con los ojos apagados como si estuviese inmersa en una pesadilla espantosa de la que estaba deseando despertarse.

De vuelta en la habitación, Sakura arropó a Hana entre los pliegues de su cama. Limpió con sumo cuidado las heridas que le había dejado el desastroso parto y luego trató de que ingiriera algún calmante que escondió en un trocito de carne de pescado. Pero, el animal apenas hizo el intento de abrir las fauces. Sakura buscó la manera de que respondiera a sus cuidados y no abandonó la habitación hasta que no lo hubo conseguido.

Con grandes prisas, la ninja recorrió los pasillos y entró en el cuarto rentado de Itachi sin ni siquiera percatarse de que no había llamado primero a la puerta ni tampoco se había cambiado de ropa. La expresión del chico cuando dejó la bandeja con el desayuno mientras se quitaba el delantal moteado de sangre, fue exactamente igual que si el espíritu le hubiese abandonado repentinamente el cuerpo. No era la gran cosa teniendo en cuenta que ya lucía bastante pálido por el agotamiento, pero lo mejor que había gesticulado en los últimos días después de que Sasuke hubiese decidido marcharse.

—Tranquilo. No es mi sangre. —«Ni he asesinado a nadie», le habría gustado añadir a juzgar por su incrédula reacción—. La pobre Yuri ha asistido a Hana sin ninguna ayuda. Debe estar algo impresionada por lo que ha visto. ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Sakura inmediatamente.

Itachi entreabrió los labios probablemente para enfatizas junto a su leve asentimiento que se sentía mucho mejor, pero no llegó a decir nada. Se apartó la toalla húmeda de la frente con cierto desdén y se recostó sobre el cabecero de la cama mientras volvía a dejar la mirada perdida en el paisaje vaporoso que se apreciaba a través de la ventana. Sin ninguna duda, esperando poder llegar tan lejos como para descubrir el paradero de su hermano.

Sakura suspiró.

Al menos, había dejado la idea de ir en su busca cuando la fiebre se había cebado sobre sus fuerzas. Se limitaba a la espera, y Sakura sabía que la espera lo mataba.

—Sasuke es fuerte —le animó ella. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y volvió a colocar la toalla sobre su frente, a regañadientes—. Seguramente le he visto hacer más cosas de las que tú crees que sabe y estoy convencida de que se encuentra perfectamente. Siempre ha sido de este modo, distante e inalcanzable cuando algo le ronda por la cabeza.

—No siempre —Fue el simple y débil murmullo que escapó de sus labios—. No me hables de él como si yo fuese un desconocido.

Se miraron el uno al otro, pero el Uchiha volvió a ladear su rostro como si su verdadero interés residiera detrás de aquellos cristales. Parecía a punto de estallar si continuaba un día más encerrado en esa maldita habitación austera y sólo ella le había pedido que así lo hiciese. Sakura se torturaba al respecto. Lo único que podía ofrecerle eran calmantes que sólo disfrazaban su salud y palabras bonitas que no le llenarían de nada.

Un último pensamiento terminó de retorcerle el alma antes de verse incapaz de contenerlo dentro.

—¿Habrías querido que no apareciera por allí...?

Aquello pareció sorprenderle lo bastante como para dignarse a apartar la vista de la ventana y escudriñar en sus ojos verdes, aunque, su intensa mirada pareció provocarle la necesidad de regresar a las vidrieras pronto.

—¿Qué habrías hecho entonces...? Esa mañana te estabas despidiendo de mí, ¿no?

Ella esperó paciente, aunque sólo oyó el vasto silencio. A decir verdad, aparentaba tener tantas ganas de oír su respuesta como terror por aceptarla, fuera la que fuese.

—Después de todo, pretendías acabar con todo esto a tu manera, nunca te ha importado el esfuerzo que estoy haciendo por ayudarte. Tú no querías ser salvado. Pretendías interpretar tu maravilloso desenlace allí mismo. Qué convincente habría sido para Sasuke... Pero ¿y para mí? —Parecía que las cuerdas vocales iban a quebrársele en cualquier instante. Descansó sus manos sobre su regazo y las apretó tan fuerte que sintió el dolor de las uñas clavándose contra sus palmas—. Yo siempre he sabido que no podía igualarme con él, pero... aunque sólo fuera un poco, ¿lo nuestro no podía retenerte? ¿No bastaba para que te replantearas otra alternativa y decidieras no entregarte al sacrificio que suponen tus malditos planes? Está bien, no me respondas. Lo mismo da ahora... Al fin y al cabo lo he echado todo a perder y por eso estás tan resentido conmigo que ni siquiera eres capaz de mirarme. —Ella frunció el ceño y adquirió una rabia impensable en el tono de su voz. La verdad es que hasta no haberlo expresado en alto no creyó que tuviese esos pensamientos en su cabeza—. Pero ¿sabes qué? Me da lo mismo, habría actuado igual mil veces aunque nunca fueses capaz de perdonármelo ¿Me oyes? ¡Mil veces más!

Sakura nunca supo exactamente en qué momento había empezado a sollozar, pero cuando se secó la molesta humedad de la nariz con el dorso de la mano, advirtió también que sus mejillas estaban ligeramente empapadas. ¿Habías estado en realidad gritando?

—¿Has terminado ya? —respondió secamente. Tanta hostilidad en su voz corroboró a Sakura el hecho de que debía despreciarla—. ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decirme?

—Así es —afirmó rotundamente.

Por alguna razón que no llegó a entender en aquel entonces, Sakura contempló un extraño matiz de decepción y rabia en los ojos negros de Itachi. Los segundos pasaron tan despacio que les parecieron horas, aunque no importaba cuánto intentara prolongar su oportunidad de retractarse, ella no pediría disculpas por echar a perder los planes que seguramente le habían salvado la vida al único hombre al que amaba.

—Entiendo... —concluyó él—. ¿Te importaría, por favor, marcharte? Me apetece estar solo por el momento. No cabe duda de que a la chica le harás mucha más falta.

Intercambiaron una mirada recelosa y Sakura chasqueó la lengua con frustración antes de dirigirse a la puerta de mala gana. Itachi entrecerró los ojos por puro reflejo cuando se hizo a la idea del tremendo portazo que se avecinaba, aunque cuando volvió el rostro apenas notó el mero chasquido del cierre.

Al parecer, el destrozo de la joven debía haberlo encontrado allá en donde sería imposible alcanzarlo con sus sentidos.

**::x::x::x::**

Suigetsu dedicó treinta segundos de su preciada existencia a ejecutar la acción que —sin duda— más podía desagradarle e igualmente humillarle en todas sus amplias facetas como ser humano medianamente digno.

—Si yo fuera Karin, ¿qué rayos haría en este preciso momento?

El murmullo de su voz pasó desapercibido ante la espesura asfixiante de los helechos. Llevaba más de medio día merodeando absolutamente perdido por aquel pantano inacabable, escalando peñascos imposibles y atravesando cuevas teniendo siempre la sensación de que acababa justo en el punto de partida.

—Jodida perra... —escupió con rabia.

Estaba claro. Si él fuese Karin..., habría buscado concretamente el camino más largo y tortuoso de cuantos pudieran conducir a la ubicación fantasma del refugio de Akatsuki —frustrando así sus intentos por recordar el trayecto—. La muy desgraciada debía haber demorado el viaje sólo para el disfrute de su compañía masculina y, algo le decía a Suigetsu que no era precisamente la suya la que más apreciaba la muchacha...

El espadachín no tenía ni idea de cuánto le habría costado a Sasuke que la ninja detectora los guiara hacia la posición exacta de Uchiha Itachi, pero de lo que estaba seguro es que le pedía a Dios no tener que averiguarlo nunca.

Suigetsu no volvió en sí hasta varios días después del encontronazo con el _hachibi_. Había amanecido en una pequeña caravana peregrina de extranjeros por lo que no podía saber exactamente dónde estaba ni cuánto tiempo había permanecido inconsciente, aunque, la pequeña pelusilla bajo el mentón le daba una orientación aproximada.

—Mierda... —masculló entre dientes.

Odiaba reconocerlo, el muy bastardo de Sasuke lo había abandonado a su suerte cuando su último recuerdo de consciencia había sido tratar de protegerlo, y aún así, su primer pensamiento de lucidez fue reparar en dónde y cómo se encontraría el muchacho.

¿Muerto? Eso no tenía mucho sentido... El mocoso era un hueso duro de roer. Sabía que de no ser en vida continuaría con su plan de venganza después de la muerte, y en cualquier caso, encontraría las huellas de su notorio paso. Seguramente habría vuelto ya al refugio con su trofeo de ocho tentáculos bajo el brazo... Cumplida su venganza o no, el crío no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de pavonearse delante de aquellos compañeros que alguna vez habrían admirado a su hermano mayor y cuya reputación habría destrozado a esas alturas. También estaba la pequeña trifulca entre él y el líder de Akatsuki, de modo que supuso que podría encontrarle allí de todos modos.

… siempre y cuando llegara a dar con el maldito refugio sin perecer de aburrimiento.

Debajo de las copas de aquel pantano apenas tenía conciencia del tiempo. Las ramas de los árboles se enredaban entre ellas en una maraña verde-grisácea y jamás volvió a ver los cabellos del sol desde que se hubo adentrado en aquella pringosa penumbra. Después de desquitarse de su frustración rebanando el tronco de un árbol que había tenido a bien pararse delante de su camino, Suigetsu divisó en la lejanía la misma entrada acuosa y oscura por la que él y el joven Uchiha habían penetrado secretamente en el refugio de la organización. Una sonrisa de pura victoria se dibujó en sus labios delgados y se esforzó tanto por llegar apresuradamente a la abertura que casi no notó el dolor de sus heridas volviendo a abrirse.

Entró con aire arrogante en la cueva, con el brazo derecho tanteando a ciegas y el izquierdo por encima de su cabeza en caso de que algún picotazo de piedra llegara a abrirle el cráneo con las prisas.

Al cabo de una larga caminata, Suigetsu salió del oscuro pasadizo tan tembloroso y debilitado ante la luz del sol como un pequeño niño abandonando el vientre de su madre. Ensanchó una y otra vez las aletas de la nariz para respirar algo más que humedad y hediondez, y dirigió una carcajada agradable al horizonte mientras sus brazos se abrían de par en par.

—¡Hogar, dulce hogar! —gritó inflando sus pulmones.

Algo se retorció en sus adentros cuando captó su inconfundible fragancia.

—Yo de ti no estaría tan contento...

La chica se desdibujó ante sus ojos como una acuarela desparramada. Suigetsu desenfundó su pesada espada en un brillante movimiento, pero estaba demasiado oxidado por la travesía y la última batalla como para no verse reducido a acabar atrapado en un montón de...

—¿Papeles? —bufó incrédulo—. ¿Qué coño significa esto? ¡No puedo caer tan bajo!

—Cállate —La voz de la chica parecía confundirse con los siseos del viento.

Konan estrujó la tachuela de su flamante bota sobre la nuca del intruso y, éste no pudo evitar pensar que experimentaba alguna especie de d_éjà __vu_ algo descarrilado que empezaba a crearle una costra en esa parte suya de la cabeza.

—¡Vengo en son de paz, por favor! —gritó con una risita nerviosa—. Me recuerdas, ¿no? Soy vuestro aliado, amigo de Sasuke.

La chica ladeó la cabeza hacia su otro hombro mientras una mirada penetrante le traspasaba el cráneo casi con más efectividad que el tacón de su bota.

—Recuerdo haberos visto partir hacia una misión, ¿por qué aún no estáis de vuelta...?

—¿Cómo que no estamos...? ¿Dónde está Sasuke? —preguntó con una voz repentinamente chillona.

—Quería que pudieras aclararme ese punto, si no me temo que me serás de escasa utilidad. El líder no tiene demasiada paciencia. Hace bastante tiempo que os dio libertad para desempeñar vuestro cargo y... algo le dice que vuestra fidelidad empieza a tornarse ligeramente dudosa.

—¿Qué? Oh, no, no, no... —farfulló. Hizo un leve intento por incorporarse del suelo, pero la chica apretó esta vez contra su abdomen. Aún tenía aliento para intentar cambiar las tornas, pero temía que la próxima estocada fuera en esa parte suya tan noble y delicada—. Todo va... realmente bien. ¿Sabes? Yo estaba allí. De hecho, va tan increíblemente bien que mi presencia era innecesaria, ¿por qué piensas que estoy aquí si no? Seguramente están pisándome los talones...

—¿Dónde está el grupo de mi subordinado y la chica? Ellos deberían haber vuelto primero.

Suigetsu sintió un desmedido escalofrío. No quería ser él quién le contara acerca del fatídico _accidente_ _imaginario_ en el que Goro había perdido la vida de forma honorable cayendo por un acantilado, pero tenía que seguir dándole alicientes para mantenerlo a salvo.

—Ahora que lo mencionas... Han sucedido pequeñas... diminutas, yo diría que insignificantes complicaciones —expresó, bajando el tono de su voz a medida que lo hacían sus apelativos—. Nada que no pueda arreglarse. Podéis ir y comprobarlo por vosotros mismos.

Konan estaba inerte y absolutamente embriagada de su aire de tranquilidad, y sin embargo, parecía capaz de perder el control en cualquier momento. La akatsuki apartó la pierna del muchacho, lo incorporó del suelo de un jalón nada amable y lo aferró del brazo cuando éste aparentaba tener fuertes deseos de marcharse por donde recién había venido.

—¿Adónde vas, _amigo_?

—No quiero ser una molestia... Voy a regresar junto a Sasuke y avisarle de vuestra inquietud, debe de estar preocupado...

—Cálmate —dijo la joven—. Saluda primero al líder. Estoy segura de que él estará encantado de acompañarte.

La sonrisa mezquina de Suigetsu se transformó en una desagradable mueca de nostalgia. Si hubiese sabido desde un principio que las cosas funcionarían así, jamás habría abandonado las faldas de la repugnante víbora blanca. A veces, hasta lo echaba de menos...

Aunque, pensándolo mejor... Tal vez no fuese para tanto.

**::x::x::x::**

Cuando Kenta, el cocinero de la casona, terminó de relatar los detalles de los preparativos que había visto en la plaza del pueblo para la ceremonia anual en honor a los difuntos, Yuri contrajo la expresión con desánimo. A ella no parecieron fascinarle las nuevas y gigantescas figuras de cera que iluminarían toda una velada de reunión y recuerdo de los que ya no estaban, o el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales con los que cada año sorprendía la ciudad. Su única desazón era imaginar si llegado el día debería quemar también el nombre de su pequeña mascota junto al resto de ofrendas y no es que fuese una idea que se le antojase de lo más alentadora.

—Ash, maldición... ¡Yuri! —gritó Kenta repentinamente—. Haz el favor de quitar estos bichos de en medio o acabaré cocinándolos para la cena.

La niña sacó al hombre una lengua rebelde y buscó entre las patas de los muebles hasta capturar a la regordeta bola esponjosa.

—¡Te atrapé! —gritó alzándolo por los aires y reposándolo sobre su pecho—. Oye, eres el más travieso de todos... Deja de escaparte a la cocina a mendigar algo. No me extraña que Kenta quiera incluirte en la sopa con esa forma que te estás ganando últimamente.

El gato miró a Yuri con sus diminutos y brillantes ojos celestes casi con la misma atención que si estuviese entendiendo cada palabra que le dirigía. Maulló con un gracioso movimiento en sus orejitas y la niña no pudo evitar depositarle un beso en el cogote.

Era increíble lo que había sido capaz de crecer en sólo una semana y el modo tan descarado en que se había ganado su corazón. Cada vez que Yuri miraba a sus cinco preciosos gatos sentía una golpetazo de dolor recordando a Hana, pero el terrible sentimiento se tornó un alivio al pensar en el maravilloso recuerdo que la gata le había dejado tras su ausencia.

Después de dejar al minino junto al resto de sus hermanos en la habitación donde ya no había una sola cosa que no estuviera resquebrajada y mordida, Yuri regresó con pasos danzarines a su labor en la cocina. Aún era temprano para que los huéspedes de la casona acudieran a por el almuerzo, pero escuchó un estruendo de pasos descendiendo por las escaleras a toda prisa.

—¡Yuri! —le gritó la chica de pelo rosado deteniéndose en mitad de los peldaños.

Su expresión de estupor le impresionó tanto que estuvo a punto de temblar de miedo, pero los tensos labios de la muchacha se curvaron enseguida en una sonrisa encantadora con la que sin mediar palabra supo exactamente lo que le decía.

—¿De verdad, Sakura?

—¡Te lo prometo! ¿Quieres comprobarlo tú misma?

La chica asintió indecisa. Después de lo duro que resultó aceptar el peor de los desenlaces, no quería crearse falsas ilusiones, aunque la tentación fue tan grande que apenas pudo contenerse.

Entre tropezones, las chicas llegaron a la habitación de la mayor, aunque cuando Sakura abrió la puerta y Yuri se instaló dentro no oyeron ni un sólo sonido que denotara alguna presencia. Desconcertada, la chica de melena platinada giró el rostro para encontrar el de su compañera y, repentinamente, notó la fascinante suavidad recorriendo la piel desnuda de sus tobillos.

—¡Hana! —estalló la joven, tomando al hermoso animal entre sus manos y apretándolo tiernamente contra su rostro.

La gata maulló ante el sofocante arrebato de su dueña, pero se estremeció de un modo que dejaba bastante claro lo mucho que la había extrañado también.

—¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo es posible? —preguntó casi sin aliento.

—Yo... No lo sé, sólo... sucedió de repente —balbuceó mientras miraba entre los muchos brebajes depositados sobre el caos de su escritorio—. Supongo que sólo necesitaba reposar con tranquilidad.

Yuri logró componer una mueca de admiración entre las numerosas muestras de afecto de su preciada mascota.

—Sakura, hasta hace cinco minutos mi gata estaba prácticamente muerta.

—En cierto modo, es un milagro que sobreviviera —dijo nerviosa. No sabía por qué de repente sentía tanta humedad en las palmas de sus manos.

—Los milagros no existen —replicó tajantemente—. Hasta una cría despistada como yo sabe bien eso. Todo esto ha sido cosa tuya.

Las palabras le fueron arrojadas tan directamente que no pudo evitar sentir una fuerte sensación de mareo. Debería estar contenta, pero sólo podía sentirse agitada y temblorosa.

La hija de la mesera era demasiado pequeña para tomar a Sakura en brazos, pero la apretó tan fuerte por la cintura que consiguió que sus talones se elevaran ligeramente del suelo.

—No sé cómo voy a pagarte esto —expuso en un gritito que desembocó en una radiante risotada.

—Acabas de hacerlo —le aseguró con franqueza.

La chica platinada examinó a Sakura con una mirada contemplativa. Había tanta bondad y pánico reflejado en sus ojos indefensos que habría deseado no tener que soltar su mano nunca.

—Vamos, ven conmigo —pidió instantáneamente cuando jaló de su mano mientras aguantaba fuertemente a su gatita—. Tenemos que presentarle a sus rechonchos, ¿quién mejor que ella para ayudarme a mantenerlos vigilados y fuera de las cazuelas de Kenta? Créeme, lo veo capaz de cualquier cosa.

Alborotadamente, volvieron a bajar las escaleras de la casona con un intercambio sin fin de risitas. Sakura volvió la vista atrás cuando creyó que su improvisada alegría acabaría molestando al resto de los huéspedes y se congeló sobre un peldaño en cuanto su mirada se cruzó con aquella puerta en concreto.

—Sakura, ¿va todo bien? —preguntó la joven antes de que pudiera asentirle con fuerza.

Sí, definitivamente, sabía muy bien lo que aquello significaba...

**::x::x::x::**

Cuando apenas faltaban unos minutos para que terminase el día, Sakura lanzó una mirada reprobadora a Yuri. Ésta terminó de ajustar la pinza plateada en el hermoso recogido de su melena rosa antes de repetir por enésima vez:

—Lo siento, no lo hago a posta... —Se le escapó una carcajada de niña—. Tienes el pelo demasiado suave, no conseguía que se quedase quieto del todo...

Sakura se giró levemente para ver su reflejo en el tocador del dormitorio de Yuri. Su sencillo rodete había sido decorado con diminutas perlas brillantes que le daban una mayor sensación de fantasía y dos finos pasadores alargados que lo cruzaban de un lado a otro y del que descendía una brillante cadenita de bolas blancas que tintineaban. Se levantó de la silla para tener una mejor visión de sí misma y alzó mucho las cejas cuando el kimono de color verde y pétalos de cerezo bordados dejó de parecerle tan inapropiado para ella.

El mundo desapareció a su alrededor mientras repasaba una y otra vez su piel levemente maquillada, su cabello reluciente y trabajado, y el brillo que sus ojos de jade habían recuperado inesperadamente. Era como volver a reencontrarse consigo misma después de un trance demasiado largo. Sakura había pasado tanto tiempo vistiendo viejos harapos y envuelta en la suciedad del camino que había olvidado por completo que podía ser naturalmente una chica tan coqueta y preciosa como las demás.

Luego se escuchó el grito emocionado y agudo de Yuri como si hubiese anticipado algo en su mente.

—¡No he estado tan nerviosa desde que mi madre me dijo que podría tener mi propio cuarto! Vamos, apresúrate —dijo depositándole un sinfín de horquillas en las manos—. Sólo tienes que enrollar las trenzas con esto. Este año merecerá la pena ver los fuegos artificiales desde la primera fila. Podemos llegar a la plaza antes de la cena, hay un ritual honorífico justo antes del inicio del festejo, pero haríamos bien en saltarnos toda esa palabrería y buscar a May, o a sus hermanas... ¡Seguro que ellas nos llevarían un rato en su góndola! ¿Te imaginas cómo se deben ver los fuegos desde el río...? Y si no, iremos por nuestra cuenta y ya está...

Era difícil corresponder a la euforia de la chica. Sakura rió cuando Yuri empezó a narrarle las anécdotas que habían sufrido los miembros de la casona en años pasados y sintió cierta melancolía recordando el modo en que Yamanaka Ino y las demás chicas de la aldea parloteaban mientras se maquillaban unas a otras antes de alguna celebración especial.

—¿Sakura?

—Eh, ¿sí? —respondió. Daba la impresión de que la hubiese llamado ya un par de veces.

—Te decía que puedes ir a tomar el chal que más te guste de todos los que tenemos en la alacena. Parece que hoy la noche será fría, pero no lo notaremos cuando estemos en la plaza y prendan todas las fogatas y las esculturas de cera. Te agradecería de paso si me escogieras alguno mientras terminó de ordenar esto. Algo que haga que vayamos las dos compaginadas.

Sakura llegó al susodicho armario antes de dar un rodeo monumental a toda la casona. Era infantil y cobarde por su parte, pero había preferido evitar la presencia del Uchiha durante los últimos días y, a juzgar por lo sencillo que había sido no encontrarlo entre los pasillos, le dejaba bastante claro que él se había esforzado por hacer lo mismo. Lo único a lo que se había limitado era a entregarle a Yuri las medicinas que deseaba por todos los medios que incluyera en sus comidas, y a sugerir, con cierta elegancia innata, que observara qué tomaba y que no, adónde iba, cuándo salía de su habitación y a qué hora regresaba. Lo cierto es que nada pareció intrigante. El Uchiha se pasaba la mayor parte del día en su cuarto —esperaba que durmiendo por los efectos de los calmantes que rezaba por que se hubiese tomado—, Yuri le había dicho que a veces lo veía hojeando algún libro de láminas en el banco del porche, que comenzaba a entrenar en las proximidades y que apenas deambulaba por las salas cuando celebraban los festejos nocturnos, desde luego, nunca con la aparente intención de esperar toparse con alguien; ella misma, por ejemplo.

«No tiene caso. No importa cómo ni cuántas veces lo intente. No puede perdonarme por arruinarle todos los planes por los que tanto se sacrificó...», pensó antes de fruncir el ceño involuntariamente.

A pesar de que ella también se había sentido ofendida por la actitud del chico, no dejaba de darle vueltas al hecho de que aquel malentendido había sido exclusivamente culpa suya, aunque... ¿Qué no lo era? Sacarle de sus casillas se había vuelto una costumbre desde los últimos tiempos y ya ni siquiera sabía cuando tenía la razón por hacerlo.

El flujo de sus pensamientos se detuvo en el acto.

El armario tembló cuando sus dedos apenas agarraron el picaporte y, tras abrir lentamente el ala de la puerta, contempló la avalancha de trastos que se le venía encima. Una maldición escapó de sus labios tintados de carmín cuando tuvo que empujar fuertemente la puerta para no acabar aplastada por toneladas de ropa y, fue precisamente en ese desafortunado momento que el azar creyó pertinente que se enredase con su mirada.

Itachi se paró súbitamente en medio del pasillo. Llevaba su típica bata de dormir cubriéndole todo el cuerpo, los ojos resentidos como si hubiese despertado hace media hora y un vaso de leche en la mano más una galleta mordida que posiblemente había mojado un segundo antes.

Se quedó mirándola fijamente como si no la hubiese visto nunca y, Sakura habría tenido la cortesía de sonrojarse si no fuera por el sudor frío que le corrió por la frente cuando sus pies resbalaron por el incesante combate contra la alacena.

—¿M-me... ayudas, por favor? —se vio obligada a pedir con dificultad.

El chico pestañeó como si algo hubiese estallado a su alrededor. Dejó rápidamente el vaso de leche sobre el mueble más cercano y acudió a grandes zancadas. Sakura apretó aún más su espalda contra la puerta y él colocó sus manos por encima de su cabeza hasta que la abertura logró cerrarse con un abrupto empuje.

Haruno Sakura resopló de alivio cuando vio detenido el desastre. Esperaba que para ese entonces él hubiese decidido alejarse para mascullar alguna maldición acerca de su estupidez, pero cuando alzó la vista del suelo y decidió buscarle, el chico seguía exactamente allí, con sus marcados brazos rodeándola por encima de su cabeza y esa mirada punzante presionando contra sus dilatadas pupilas.

Quería hablar, quería decir algo, lo que fuese... Y tuvo la impresión de que sólo podía parpadear como una idiota.

—Gracias —barbotó tímidamente al fin. Itachi no le devolvió ni media palabra consiguiendo que el rubor de sus mejillas se incrementara al averiguar que seguía enfadado. Y al parecer, mucho—. Yo no... Esto no es lo que parece. No pensaba irme a ninguna parte o algo así, bueno... lo cierto es que s-sí..., ¡en realidad, no! Lo que... Lo que quiero decir es que iba a regresar luego y sin causarte problemas. Más problemas —rectificó.

Aquello atrajo a las orillas de su memoria el sutil recuerdo de las escapadas y respectivas persecuciones que habían protagonizado en antaño. No era la primera vez que él la acorralaba de aquella manera cuando ella tenía la clara intención de fugarse lejos, pero ahora aquella disculpa se le antojaba incluso deshonesta pues no necesitaba ningún permiso ni tan siquiera un grillete enroscado al pie: hace bastante tiempo que habían muerto sus deseos por marcharse.

La chica suspiró, anhelante. Se quedó embriagada por su tenue respiración chocando contra sus labios y tragó grueso antes de encogerse instintivamente de hombros. ¿Hasta cuándo tenía pensado torturarla...? ¿No era evidente que estaba bastante abochornada por lo sucedido?

—Voy a... Bueno, Yuri... Yuri quería...

—Sí, Yuri quería que la acompañaras a ver los fuegos artificiales. —Su voz salió ligeramente rasgada aunque no hubo ningún atisbo de emoción, de igual modo, ella hubiese dado lo que fuera por volver a escucharla—. Lleva gritándolo por los pasillos desde que se despertó, a las seis de la mañana. Así durante tres días seguidos.

—Iba a decírtelo —respondió como si su comentario le hubiese sonado a reproche.

—¿Con otra nota...?

—Sí —Las manos se le agitaron nerviosas—. ¡Digo..., no! ¡Por supuesto que no! Pensaba ir personalmente y...

—¿Por qué has tardado tanto en aparecer? —insistió con su mirada imperturbable.

—Pues... Pues porque... —«sabía que mi presencia iba a molestarte», le habría gustado añadir.

Se lo iba a pasar en grande..., y ella lo sabía. Tampoco esperaba menos de su parte después de haberlo herido hasta ese punto, aunque habría esperado más clemencia que un intento por hacerla sentir peor. Lo cual, le funcionaba.

Los tenía tan cerca, tan accesibles... A Sakura sólo se le ocurría una forma de enmudecer esos labios mordaces, pero no estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo de ser rechazada. Eso la derrumbaría del todo...

—No vas a perdonarme ¿verdad?

—No.

—¿Por qué eres... así de orgulloso conmigo? —refunfuñó con un mohín.

—Porque...

«... le duele», concluyó ella mentalmente, aunque él no se lo confirmó. Le bastó con que frunciera el ceño con frustración y se alejara con una prisa repentina a través del largo pasillo.

—Esta bien, lo que pasó, pasó. No puedo cambiarlo y tampoco lo haría —Habría querido no agregar aquello, pero no pudo moderarse—, ¡Pero lo compensaré! Dejaré que me devuelvas cada represalia hasta que te desquites del todo. Es lo justo. Haré lo que tú quieras si eso te hace sentir mejor.

—¿Y si lo único que quisiera es hacerte llorar...?

Sakura se puso muy rígida. El más desagradables de los escalofríos le corrió por las vertebras, pero tragó saliva aguantando estoicamente la compostura.

—Mientras te haga sentir mejor —le repitió.

Nadie añadió nada durante un rato, aunque ella empezara a lamentarse mentalmente por Yuri. A la chica no le iba a hacer gracia ver su rostro emborronado por las lágrimas.

—Idiota... —murmuró él, estrechando los afilados párpados y retomando su andar, aún más ofendido si se podía. La chica parpadeó confusa y tuvo el valor de seguirle cuando él empezó a distanciarse demasiado rápido—. Tú ni siquiera sabes por qué estoy molesto.

—¿Qué? Sí que lo sé... Me interpuse entre tú y tu hermano incluso cuando me pediste que no lo hiciera y sé lo importante que eran esos planes para ti, pero... —Hizo una pausa meramente para llenar sus pulmones de oxígeno y continuó—. Entiendo que estés enfadado conmigo y lo acepto, por eso estoy poniendo de mi parte para...

—Sakura, por favor, cállate —Cuando el chico se detuvo ella no pudo evitar chocarse con su alta estatura. Se habría apartado si él no hubiese olvidado que había sujetado su muñeca para impedir que diera de bruces—. Lo empeoras a medida que sigues hablando. ¿Sabes lo que se siente cuando la persona a la que amas piensa que disfrutarías con la idea de hacerle daño? —Ella vio un tremendo dolor en sus ojos—. ¿Crees que quiero eso? Es miserable incluso para que lo pienses de mí.

Al instante siguiente, Sakura despertó de su letargo. El chico le aflojó el agarre para que pudiera retroceder aunque en lugar de eso ella le entrelazó los dedos de la mano.

—Yo sólo quería... —«¿Dejar de sentirme tan culpable? Diablos, soy tan egoísta... ¿Cómo le he podido insinuar siquiera que me haga daño sólo para sentirme mejor conmigo misma por lo que le he hecho?», pensó en silencio—. No pensaba realmente en todas esas tonterías que dije el otro día, pero estaba asustada y no sabía qué más hacer... Tienes razón, soy una idiota que se mete en los asuntos que no le incumben, pero una idiota que te necesita y que confía en ti.

—Suena como si eso te hiciera doblemente idiota...

—¿Quién habla de más ahora...? —se burló. Sakura creyó que él había estado a punto de sonreírle, aunque ya podía ver en sus ojos que la había perdonado—. Nada cambiará ese hecho. Sé que tú jamás me traicionarías, sé que estarás a mi lado hasta el final, sólo que no quiero que ese final llegue... Aún así, no volveré a meterme donde no me llaman. ¿Me... me crees?

—¿Qué parte? ¿La de que eres idiota o...?

—Bah, sáltate ese trozo y bésame directamente —concluyó entornando los ojos.

Sakura vio como él resoplaba derrotado, como si se enojase consigo mismo por sentirse débil y manipulado por ella. Se inclinó muy despacio para atraerla hacia él mientras ella le rodeaba el cuerpo con los brazos. Era tan agradable volver a enterrar el rostro en la calidez de su pecho y aspirar el aroma característico del pelo negro que le caía por un hombro, se juró allí mismo no distanciarse jamás.

Le habría gustado demorar el abrazo hasta lo inimaginable, pero Sakura sintió cómo él le apretaba los hombros y descendía la punta de la nariz por su quijada hasta confiar un beso húmedo y prolongado en su cuello. Un ardor indómito le subió por el pecho y cuando estuvo a punto de enredar sus dedos en su cabellera oscura, él se apartó con una sonrisa tierna y despreocupada.

—No quiero ni imaginar lo que dará de sí esa chica si me atrevo a emborronarte los labios aunque sólo sea un poco.

Ella sonrió con desilusión. Tenía toda la razón del mundo, pero...

—Ya se lo he prometido a Yuri, aunque si quieres... —Su voz se apagó y él tocó con curiosidad las pinzas plateadas de su rodete.

—Quiero que vayas y que te diviertas, no lo ibas a pasar mejor quedándote aquí viendo como los calmantes me dejan dormido como un bebé... —Ella no estaba tan segura, pero no lo interrumpió—. Y por favor, quiero que te la lleves lejos por un tiempo. Si hay algo peor que escucharla gritar y saltar por todo el edificio y a todas horas, sería oír como solloza y me maldice por arruinarle su fiesta... No me moveré de aquí y estaré bien de todos modos. Ya te lo he dicho mil veces, esto no es nada. Ya ha pasado antes... Sólo estoy cansado por usarlos... —dijo Itachi, haciendo un gesto hacia sus ojos—. Por supuesto, Kisame no me preparaba sopas ni me daba medicinas a escondidas, así que ahora definitivamente no es tan malo.

Sakura vio a Itachi tan decidido que suspiró resignada antes de marcharse. Había elegido un momento muy inoportuno para volverse conformista, pero también se sentía seducida por la misma emoción que la chica le había contagiado acerca del festejo nocturno.

Se preguntó si a Yuri no le importaría pasar un poco de frío mientras se marchaban sin sus chals del armario...

Hasta un par de horas después no supo lo mucho que lamentaría no haberse quedado.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

_Queridas mías, si sobrevivimos a las profecías de los Mayas os aseguro que nos volveremos a ver pronto (?) Coman chuches y pásenlo bien en estas fechas._

_¡Gracias por leer y hasta pronto!_

_**Shizenai**_


	32. Aliento de la noche

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_Ante todo, ¡feliz 2013! Ése número me gusta un montón. ¿Ya pensaron en sus propósitos y toda esa cosa? El mío es siempre acabar con lo que no terminé el año anterior, así que aquí sigo. Mil disculpas por la tardanza, hace como dos semanas que debería haber actualizado, pero no conté con el estrés de los exámenes de Enero-Febrero ni con mis fugadas en vacaciones, y mucho menos con que mi madre iba a destrozar (ella dice restaurar) toda la casa. Así no hay quién se concentre. Ruego que si "se me pasó" responder/agradecer a alguien me perdonen y me envíen la patada cósmica que me merezco. Bueno, creo que eso más o menos lo resume todo._

_Gracias por seguir aquí a pesar de la espera y un saludo a__fectuoso para __Hikari Tsinkino, Crimela, Fluoradolescent, Suiseki, Ann Caroline, Marian/MarianitaUchiha, juliana-ch, Ryukaze-sama, Yuukimaru-chan y Antotis. Gracias también por las lecturas, favs y alertas ^^_

_Y ya sé, mejor me callo. ¡Un saludote!_

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto y sus personajes siguen siendo propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi._

* * *

**El valor del silencio**

por _Shizenai_

**Capítulo XXXII – Aliento de la noche**

Para alegría de Sakura pero no de Yuri, llegaron al festejo mucho antes de lo esperado. El frió que corría por las calles de la ciudad las había presionado a caminar más deprisa y así resguardarse entre los tumultos de hogueras y corros de ciudadanos que atestaban la plaza de celebración. El lugar nunca le había parecido tan grande, pero Sakura tenía la sensación de que el sitio había congregado a la aldea en su totalidad.

El capellán, con su sombrero tupido y la túnica amplia y de colores vistosos, brillaba en el centro de la esplendorosa tarima entre las dos figuras de cera que le doblaban el tamaño y cuya cúspide picuda ardía con una llama calurosa y abundante que hacía sudar al hombre. Tal como Yuri le advirtió, el discurso inicial no resultó nada del otro mundo, pero agradeció no habérselo perdido aunque sólo fuese por ver las sonrisas con las que la gente correspondía a las plegarias del individuo, cuando a su parecer, deberían estar sollozando.

Algo de aquella forma de recordar a los que habían perecido se apegó a su estado de ánimo, y cuando Yuri y su señora madre repartieron las pequeñas tabletas de madera para grabar los nombres de sus recientes difuntos, ella misma se animó a tomar unas cuantas y tallar el nombre de Goro sobre la blanda superficie. Incluso utilizó una para escribir el de Hoshigaki Kisame y tal vez desearle suerte cuando debiera ser juzgado por sus hazañas y sus atrocidades. Habría querido honrar también al hermano enfermo de Hiromi a quien Itachi parecía haber asesinado hace muchos siglos atrás, pero a la hora de tallarlo se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera sabía su nombre y simplemente pudo anotar el parentesco que le unía a la valiente muchacha que la ayudó a escapar del fantasmagórico laberinto acuático en su primer viaje con la pareja asesina.

Una percepción de paz se apoderó de ella cuando arrojó las tabletas a la fuente negra y llameante en torno a la cual Yuri y sus allegados unían sus manos para rezar en silencio. Ella imitó el gesto con respeto, aunque entreviendo a través del fuego anaranjado, tuvo la sensación de que sus tabletas no llegaban a consumirse del todo.

Un estruendo repentino le hizo dar un respingo cuando el primer fuego multicolor se abrió en el cielo como una mano centelleante que se acercaba e intentaba atraparlos a todos. Sakura zarandeó de un lado a otro cuando la chica platinada le estrujó la cintura mientras vitoreaba y cantaba alguna canción desconocida.

—¿No es bonito? —le preguntó Yuri aunque brincara y tarareara como si diera por hecho su respuesta—. Esta noche volvemos a estar todos juntos; mi padre, las sobrinas de mi madre, el hermano de Kenta y los dos únicos abuelos que conocí... Hoy se siente como si el tiempo nunca hubiera pasado y nadie se hubiese ido.

«¡Cielos Yurii! —le habría gustado gritar— Si tuvieras idea de qué rápido e irreversible ha sido en realidad el paso del tiempo para mí.» Seguía sintiendo que estar allí indagaba en sus propias heridas, pero se dejó cautivar por las oraciones del capellán que a su vez el pueblo repetía con entusiasmo. Quería creer que el alma era liberada del cuerpo, débil y humano, para volverse eterna y deslumbrante entre las estrellas del cielo mientras continuaban contemplando el transcurso de las vidas de las que alguna vez habían formado parte. ¿Cuál de ellas sería Goro...? ¿Cuáles sus propios abuelos? ¿Qué pensaría el Gran Sarutobi, quien en su niñez le hubiese encomendado su primera misión como protectora de Konoha, si pudiera observar desde allí arriba la situación en la que se encontraba ella ahora?

—No pido más —añadió la adolescente repentinamente. Un brillo melancólico bailó en sus orbes y Sakura nunca estuvo segura de si se trataba de una lágrima—. Me conformo con lo que tengo aquí y ahora. Así soy feliz. Ojalá nunca amaneciera y este momento junto a mi familia durara eternamente. A veces olvido que los que ya no están no me dejan verdaderamente sola. Por gente como yo tiene sentido celebrar esta fiesta cada año.

Detuvo sus armoniosos saltos para tomarla de las dos manos y mirarla fijamente a los ojos. Sakura no sabía si esperaba que añadiese algo, pero no quería arruinar sus bonitos sentimientos.

De pronto, la penetrante mirada de Yuri le pareció más, mucho más que ingenua y despreocupada. La chica le apretó las manos y le mostró todos los perfectos dientes de su sonrisa de niña. Gesto que irónicamente le indujo un mal presentimiento.

—Como puedes ver, ya no me queda mucha familia, Sakura. Sé que he abusado mucho de tu tiempo, pero gracias por haber estado conmigo hoy, y por intervenir cuando te necesité. Te debo tanto a pesar de conocernos desde hace tan poco. Eres una de esas personas que aparecen de la nada para permanecer en mi corazón por siempre, ya no puedo pedirte más de lo que has hecho. Ahora por fin puedes irte.

—¿Cómo? —La chica enarcó una ceja, aunque su tono no le pareció grosero—. ¿Adónde se supone que voy a ir? Te dije que quería ver los fuegos artificiales y estar contigo y... Oh, no me digas... he hecho algo irrespetuoso, ¿verdad? ¿Se enfadó tu madre? Me disculparé enseguida...

—Todo estará bien aquí.

—Pero realmente quería pasar esta celebración contigo.

—Y ya lo has hecho. Pero hay un lugar donde tus ojos brillarían más que todas esas luces juntas y donde serás más feliz que en ninguna otra parte. Como lo soy yo aquí. Sakura, ¿no te parece que hoy es la noche perfecta para volver a casa...? A _tu_ casa.

La aludida palideció. «A... ¿a mi casa?» La mera expectativa le afloró a modo de sonrojo en ambas mejillas y aunque quiso averiguar de dónde demonios provenía aquella idea, no tuvo tiempo de replicar ni una palabra.

—Cuídate siempre —le canturreó la chica—. Sé que las estrellas me dejaron conocerte por alguna buena razón. La próxima vez que volvamos a vernos seré yo quien te encuentre.

Le plantó un beso en la mejilla y se dio la vuelta para desaparecer entre la multitud de cabecitas pululantes. Sakura la siguió para alcanzarla, pero la chica parecía haber sido engullida por el ruido y la aglomeración humana. Trató de buscar también a su madre, pero sólo Kenta parecía haberla visto saludando a unos familiares y no parecía tener la mínima intención de ayudarla en su búsqueda.

Sakura se quedó allí, mirando el improvisado movimiento de una fogata, preguntándose si aquello habría sido una ocurrencia sin importancia o si realmente Yuri había sabido todo el tiempo quién era realmente ella y por qué motivo estaba allí. Aquella noche, rodeada del baño cálido de las hogueras, Yuri le había parecido un ángel, era imposible que le estuviese hablando sin ningún sentido. Suspiró agotada, creyendo que el sentido era precisamente lo menos importante y a la vez, que podía comprenderlo todo. Se abrazó a su propio cuerpo para aguantar la fría noche y se giró sin pensarlo dos veces mientras dejaba atrás el jolgorio.

Mientras dejaba atrás _todo_.

Se iría lejos, muy lejos de donde estaba ahora. Regresaría. A su hogar. A su vida. Y lo haría en buena compañía.

Caminó, caminó y caminó...

Aquellos callejones le parecieron interminables. El trayecto hasta la plaza de la ciudad era un recorrido en picado por lo que Sakura podía ver perfectamente las tejas rojas y naranjas que correspondían a la casona de Yuri y su familia, situado en lo más alto del territorio. Un hilo de sudor le corrió por la frente cuando el esfuerzo que debía hacer para avanzar rápido entre la estrechez del kimono la refrenaba. Entonces, muy vagamente, recordó el sendero por el que la chica platinada y ella habían viajado al mercado con los carromatos para las mercancías. El aliento de la madrugada le pareció desconocido pero le dio la bienvenida cuando se alejó lo bastante del centro, del tumulto, de los fuegos artificiales que todavía estallaban a su espalda y de la protección cautivadora de las numerosas fogatas.

Una sandalia se rompió con las prisas y vio asomando un saliente entre unos arbustos en los que decidió acomodarse. Tomó el maltrecho zapato y le hizo un arreglo improvisado para terminar el camino. Sakura se incorporó de la piedra cuando una voz tronó su nombre a pocos metros tras ella. Se giró enseguida, pero sólo una oscura boca negra daba paso a lo que le pareció una caverna.

—¿Hola? —contestó de pronto.

Nada se movió en los alrededores de la aldea bajo la claridad mortecina de la luna. Se mantuvo inmóvil hasta que el eco de su voz se apagó en lo más oscuro de aquella abertura negra y sacudió sus manos con despreocupación antes de recordar la estupidez en la que estaba perdiendo el tiempo y las muchas ganas que tenía de llegar a la casona. No quería perder el coraje que le había llevado a tomar _esa_ decisión.

Una textura fría y viscosa se enrosco en torno a sus tobillos y su corazón bramó de impresión cuando reconoció las formas de dos serpientes gruesas y blancas.

—Querida mía, ¿tú y yo no teníamos un encuentro pendiente? —La voz áspera le heló la sangre antes de que pudiera localizarla—. Y bien, finalmente, ¿qué has elegido...?

El tintineo de un cascabel resonó entre los matorrales antes de que una exhalación escapara de su garganta y su figura fuera arrastrada por las gélidas manos de las sombras hasta el abismo infinito de aquella recóndita caverna...

**::x::x::x:: **

A la hora en la que la orquesta inundó la plaza de la ciudad con sonidos suaves de flautas y arpas que parecían tener vida propia, Yuri encontró a su madre agazapada sobre un páramo que una enorme hoguera debía haber consumido el año anterior. Junto a ella estaba May y sus dos hermanas menores, y una amiga de la infancia que parecía haberse acercado desde la otra ciudad sólo para disfrutar con ellas de aquel preciado momento. Tal y como ella había pretendido hacer junto a Sakura. Kenta llegó de nuevo con su propia guitarra desafinada y todas parecieron encantadas de seguirle el animado baile. La rubia miró a la única persona que no se había movido de su sitio.

—Madre —dijo Yuri alzando un poco la voz por encima del alboroto. La mujer gruesa apenas se movió del fuego y dio por hecho que ni siquiera la había escuchado—. Mamá, escúchame, tengo que hablar contigo un momento.

La señora se volvió de golpe pareciendo descontenta ante el talante repentinamente sombrío de su única hija.

—Yuri, ahora no —contestó antes de volver sus manos hacia el fuego nocturno.

—Mamá, por favor, tenemos que decírselo.

—Cariño, eso no es asunto nuestro... —Parecía estar haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por no soltarle un grito delante de tanta gente—. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo para que lo entiendas?

—Esa chica...

—Esa chica seguramente se le parece mucho. Pero, no es ella. ¡Ya estoy cansada de ese asunto!

La adolescente no le hizo caso y volvió a recordar el suceso que acudía fácilmente a su memoria como si en realidad no hubiese transcurrido tanto tiempo.

—Es la chica que _ellos_ estaban buscando —concluyó—. Se llama igual y su rostro es sospechosamente idéntico al que nos mostró el ninja que pintaba lienzos. Es la ninja médico que Konoha estuvo buscando por aquí hace un tiempo.

Hubo un fugaz silencio en el que Yuri contempló esperanzada a su madre, terca como sólo ella.

—Mamá, cuando aquel grupo llegó a nuestra casona intentando encontrar pistas sobre su paradero no pudimos hacer nada. Pero ahora ella está aquí, y lo mínimo que deberíamos hacer es contarle lo que sabemos. Ella ni siquiera tiene idea de que está siendo rastreada por su Aldea, que no ha sido olvidada todavía. Todo el mundo necesita poder aferrarse a una esperanza.

La señora se retorció en su pequeño banco de madera antes de lanzar a su hija una mirada fulminante.

—¿Y qué, Yuri? Está con ellos, tiene tantas posibilidades de ser una víctima como de ser buscada por asesina.

—La he conocido, ella no...

—Además —interrumpió tajantemente—. Sabes también como yo que vivir apaciblemente en estas tierras tiene un precio. Akatsuki nos pulula como malditas moscas pero libra a este pueblo de toda opresión, y nosotros hacemos bien en apartar la mirada y tragarnos nuestros sentimientos. Entiéndelo, no vemos, no oímos y no intervenimos.

La chica enrojeció de impotencia. Sus labios se apretaron pretendiendo aguantar una protesta ruda y sus ojos se iluminaron de una fina película cristalina. Tuvo la sensación de que su madre sufría en ese momento, pero estaba igualmente segura de que nada la haría cambiar de parecer. Tenía miedo. Como ella. Como todos.

—Sé lo que intentas hacer, cariño, pero poner en peligro nuestra seguridad no servirá de nada. Sus amigos se marcharon de aquí hace mucho tiempo, puede que incluso a estas alturas ya estén todos muertos y... puede que con nuestra intromisión sólo consigamos que ella comparta ese mismo destino. Por supuesto, no nos parece justo ni aceptable todas esas calamidades que Akatsuki entreteje, tú mejor que nadie sabes qué sucedió con tu padre cuando quiso meter sus narices donde no debía, y como ya comprobamos, no podemos hacer nada para evitarlo. Deja su vida en manos del cielo, Yuri.

Yuri exhaló una bocanada de gélida frustración, apretó sus brazos en los costados de su cuerpo y arañó la tela de raso de su flamante kimono naranja. El sentido común rebatía con esa temeraria valentía de adolescente, pero sabía perfectamente qué parte acabaría ganando.

—Está bien... —murmuró.

—Me alegro de que lo entiendas, cariño. Esto es lo mejor para todos.

Incluso un estallido de aplausos pareció haber suscitado improvisadamente entre los jubilosos danzantes cuando Kenta terminó de recitar su canción. Irónicamente, le supo a aplastante derrota.

**::x::x::x::**

Sakura dudó si habría perdido la conciencia en algún momento, cuando quiso darse cuenta, la oscuridad se consumió como un pergamino arrojado al fuego y el incierto horizonte se tiñó de paredes sucias que parpadeaban bajo la luz de las numerosas antorchas. Nada la encadenaba, pero sabía que no podía moverse. Algo gélido y áspero subió por su cuerpo y se detuvo repentinamente delante de sus narices. El sonido irritante de un cascabel la envolvió y las grotescas fauces se abrieron hasta dejar ver dos colmillos afilados que a esa distancia le parecieron enormes espadas.

Sakura soltó un breve grito y se incorporó violentamente lanzando lejos a la trémula serpiente blanca.

—Eso es grosero, pequeña Sakura. Tym sólo estaba contenta de volver a verte... —El timbre de su voz sonaba tan escurridizo como los movimientos de la víbora que se enroscó alrededor de su garganta—. ¿No te parece que deberías haberme enviado al menos una postal? Creía que eramos viejos amigos.

Sakura cerró los ojos y respiró hondo y profundo antes de poder abrirlos de nuevo.

La mesa era como un enorme mazo que aparentaba haber surgido de la propia tierra, el techo parecía tan lejano que sólo alcanzaba a ver una capota oscura inalcanzable para la luz de las antorchas y había una única abertura apartada al fondo de la habitación, pero sólo el diablo sabría a cuantos kilómetros habría quedado de la superficie de la tierra. Orochimaru se pasó la lengua morada entre los labios cuando una gota escarlata resbaló del interior de su copa de bronce y, seguidamente, la miró a ella con especial expectación, tal que si fuese alguna extrañá imagen abstracta que no alcanzaba a comprender del todo.

«Dios... No, por favor, no me hagas esto, te lo suplico...», pensó antes de volver a cerrar los ojos. La lástima fue que al abrirlos todo volviera a encontrarse allí, intacto.

—Me ha parecido una eternidad el tiempo que he desperdiciado únicamente para encontrarte —inició el ninja renegado de Konoha—. ¿Dónde has estado todo el tiempo, querida niña? ¿Al norte? ¿En alguna instalación recóndita de Akatsuki? Puedo imaginarme el calvario por el que has pasado, esos degenerados no tienen ninguna noción de honor y modales. No importa... Probablemente no tengas ni idea de dónde estás parada ahora mismo. Lo importante es que ya estás aquí y que vas a mostrarte totalmente perceptiva. Sería una pena haberme obligado a descuidar el resto de mis asuntos sólo para que desaproveches la oportunidad de quedarte a solas conmigo. Sobre todo, cuando hay tanto que podemos ganar los dos con esta reunión.

Unos dedos largos y tremendamente lechosos surcaron las suaves hebras negras de una melena extremadamente lisa. Las venas purpureas y azules se distinguían fácilmente debajo de la piel de sus brazos, con lo que Sakura podía asegurar que su salud no había mejorado desde su último encuentro.

—¿Y qué me dices, sigues adelante con tus experimentaciones o por fin vas a rendirte? Querida, sabes que te confiaré mis avances si colaboras... Tu ética en medicina es sólo un camino en círculos. —Una delgada y nacarada víbora salió inesperadamente de una de las amplias mangas de su yukata. Sakura apretó los dientes e ignoró el hecho de que se dirigía desde el otro extremo de la mesa hacia ella—. En cualquier caso, ¿dónde está ahora?

—No lo vas a tener nunca. Sasuke se ha ido.

El tono cortante de su voz pareció asombrarlo. Orochimaru la analizó en silencio, parecía querer llegar hasta lo más recóndito de sus adentros sólo observándola calladamente con sus frías pupilas ovaladas. Sakura tragó grueso, pero el ninja soltó un elegante bufido antes de arquear sus labios pálidos.

—¿Por qué supones que lo querría a él? —preguntó curioso.

—Es evidente. Si estoy aquí es porque tu perro con anteojos debería haber averiguado el lugar donde nos hospedamos. Si te hubiese interesado Itachi, ya habrías ido a por él.

Sakura concentró toda su rabia en un puño oculto debajo de la mesa. La verdad, había sido una estupidez permanecer en el mismo sitio por tanto tiempo. Si la recaída del Uchiha mayor no hubiese sido tan preocupante, probablemente ella no estaría hablando con aquel tipo ahora mismo.

El ninja veterano separó sus manos en señal de admiración antes de volver a unirlas. Luego lo intentó de nuevo; mirarla analíticamente como si apenas fuese uno más de esos diagnósticos que él estaba acostumbrado a interpretar.

—Pequeña y enamoradiza Sakura —agregó con mofa—. Te sorprendería saber lo mucho que he pensado en Uchiha Itachi cada día y cada noche de mi existencia. Mi legado, mis metas, todo lo que he hecho desde la primera vez que le vi ha sido sólo y exclusivamente para hacerme con ese maravilloso ser. —Sakura frunció el ceño con suspicacia—. Lamentablemente, el afecto nunca ha sido mutuo. Jamás ha compartido mis ideales y por si fuera poco, parece ser el sujeto más obstinado que haya sobre la tierra... Siento no tener todo el tiempo del mundo para tratar de convencerlo de que sería un honor ser parte de mi obra y de mí mismo, y... mucho me temo que él tampoco lo dispone.

Sakura endureció su mirada sobre él y algo en esa reacción pareció hacerle mucha gracia. La escalofriante risita le erizó cada pequeño vello del cuerpo.

—Es una lástima, ¿no crees? Si él hubiese cedido, yo podría haber hecho mucho por ayudarle. Kabuto dice que ya sólo es un cadáver andante, por la expresión de tu rostro, cualquiera diría que está en lo cierto.

—Ese cadáver andante es la razón por la que te viste obligado a huir del mundo para esconderte en este tipo de podrida madriguera. ¿Tanto miedo tienes, anciano?

Sakura vio al chico aparecer de la nada. Una corriente de frío hizo vacilar las antorchas a su paso y la presteza de sus reflejos la hizo anticiparse al golpe.

—Kabuto, no, por favor —le detuvo Orochimaru, casi escandalizado—. No seas ordinario. Es una chica. Ya sabes lo mucho que odian las chicas que las marquen en la cara.

Kaburo asintió y el puño se clavó a la altura de su estómago arrebatándole hasta el último soplo de aire que pudiera albergar en los pulmones. Sakura sacudió la cabeza un momento, sintiendo que toda su sangre se concentraba en ese punto, y luego volvió a recargarse sobre la silla de piedra. El dolor le había cortado en dos el pensamiento, pero pronto alzó la vista recuperada.

Su anfitrión negó lastimosamente con la cabeza al tiempo que chasqueaba la lengua. Uno de sus largos dedos blancuzcos comenzó a recorrer insistentemente la prominente curvatura de su mentón y finalmente lo apoyó en el dorso de la mano.

—De verdad, Sakura... No sé qué he hecho para que me tengas en tan mala estima. Kabuto, márchate, por favor. Estoy seguro de que ya no vas a hacerme falta —ordenó con un gesto con la mano, prosiguiendo cuando los pasos del chico se perdieron en la oscuridad—. ¿Qué intento hacer? Quitarte al mocoso de los Uchiha de encima sólo para que puedas pasar alegremente el poco tiempo que te queda junto a su hermano. ¡Deberías besarme los pies por el interés que os estoy concediendo! —El siseo de una serpiente se desató al mismo nivel que las rasposa voz de su amo—. Dime dónde está el refugio de Akatsuki, estoy seguro de que Sasuke ha regresado allí. Si está malherido encontraré su rastro. No necesito que seas precisa, con que relates brevemente lo que recuerdes será suficiente y yo te prometo que te dejaré ir en paz, esta vez, para siempre. Te llevaría a la misma puerta de tu hogar en Konoha si así lo quisieras. No sacrifiques tu preciada vida por esos a quienes crees que importas, porque no es así. Si te soy absolutamente sincero, sé reconocer un diamante en bruto cuando lo tengo delante. Podrías conseguir grandes cosas si decidieras no cortar tu existencia estúpidamente. Tsunade te enseñó bien. Pero puedes superarla.

Moriría. Hiciera lo que hiciese, Sakura lo sabía bien. Él la engañaba. Había llegado tan lejos sólo para que su sangre manchara las manos de un ser repulsivo y miserable como Orochimaru, e increíblemente, no pudo contener una risita nerviosa. Los trofeos que perseguía aquel ninja cuya potencia alguna vez había sido envidiable, cavarían definitivamente su tumba; Itachi ya lo había rebajado a semejante y triste existencia y Sasuke... Sasuke siempre sería un siervo sin collar, el pupilo que siempre había mordido la mano de quién se creía su dueño.

—Para despreciarlos tanto, olvidas que tu locura te ha llevado a necesitar de ambos para sobrevivir... ¿En qué categoría te situá eso entonces? —El gesto de frialdad del hombre la invitó a continuar—. La primera vez que te reuniste conmigo sólo querías prolongar vagamente la vida de Itachi para que él te hiciese el trabajo sucio. Después de un enfrentamiento sería fácil para ti recuperar a un desvalido Sasuke. Ya habías dado por perdido a uno y no estabas dispuesto a renunciar al otro —se bufó con repulsión—. Lamento no estar aquí para ver cómo alguno de los dos te devora. Orochimaru, creía que eras un idealista, pero sólo eres un ser consumido por sus propios sueños.

Tras el gruñido de protesta de Orochimaru, Sakura saltó inmediatamente sobre la mesa. Sus pies aplastaron los recipientes y esquivaron las víboras nacaradas que trataron de ceñirse a torno a sus piernas. Todavía podía hacerlo. Ahora él era más débil que ella. Casi a un metro de distancia sus inservibles brazos apenas pudieron conformar el menor movimiento para detenerla a ella y a su cuchillo, algo mucho más poderoso logró embestirla en el último momento aunque no supo dónde ni cómo había aparecido ante ella.

La joven se recuperó después de haber impactado contra una de las gruesas paredes, pero al alzar la vista no vio al legendario ninja en la estancia, sino la sublime y temblorosa figura de una serpiente gigantesca e intensamente nacarada. La escarpada melena oscura le caía desafiante de la nuca y los ojos vidriosos recordaban al color del veneno. La criatura recreó un siseo escalofriante con el sonido de la larga lengua morada que salía de entre sus dos colmillos mientras daba feroces mordidas al aire pretendiendo intimidarla.

Mentiría si dijese que no lo había conseguido, pero daba lo mismo. Si se quedaba parada acabaría mismamente muerta. Al menos, se quedaría con el gusto de enfrentarlo.

Sakura descolgó una de las llameantes antorchas de la pared y la sacudió reiteradas veces mientras se abría paso. La bestia retrocedió en un primer momento mientras soltaba gruñidos guturales estremecedores, pero se abalanzó sobre ella en picado en la menor oportunidad. La antorcha atravesó el paladar de la víbora impidiendo que la engullera, pero la partió en dos con insultante facilidad y pronto no hubo lugar alguno tras el que Sakura pudiera resguardarse.

«¡Qué locura! No puedo hacer nada contra esto. Yo... no puedo sola», se maldijo interiormente. Al instante, la gruesa víbora serpenteó por la habitación, el peso de su carne blancuzca y áspera partió en dos la tosca mesa de piedra y se irguió lentamente hacia el techo en un baile hipnotizador. La joven se agazapó contra la pared mientras la observaba, aterrada y con el cuchillo en la mano. Un resoplido helado inundó la habitación y las antorchas se apagaron una por una hasta sumirla en la absoluta y terrorífica ceguera.

—Corre, ratoncito... —La voz del ninja resonó en la inmensidad de aquella sala más espeluznante que nunca.

Sakura respondió con obediencia. Trastabilló y resbaló por el suelo a medida que le golpeaban los obstáculos y tanteó las paredes totalmente a oscuras al tiempo que el ardor se hacía cada vez más insoportable en su garganta. Era exactamente como la indefensa ratita con la que el científico jugaba mientras se perdía entre el laberinto.

El cuchillo voló lejos con el primer tropiezo. No importaba, no podía encararlo con eso. Sólo necesitaba huir. Escapar lejos. Más rápido, más deprisa. Su cuerpo atravesó la única abertura hasta vagar por la estrechez del corredizo. Tenía la esperanza de que la bestia fuera incapaz de atravesar con su vasto diámetro la entrada, pero su escamosa piel parecía estar perforando la tierra a su paso.

Mientras corría sin parar, notó las dentadas de criaturas que parecían volar de todos lados, ¿murciélagos, más serpientes? La sandalia rota la obligó a hincar una rodillas en el suelo, pero reanudó el trayecto de inmediato.

¿Por qué debería tener una muerte tan cruel y horrible como aquella? Si hubieran sido otras circunstancias probablemente sentiría miedo, pero aquello era mucho peor. Sentía lástima.

¿Así acabaría todo?

Había sido una idiota todo el tiempo. Desde que tenía uso de razón había intentado ser notable para superar a sus compañeros, disciplinada para contentar a sus maestros y a sus padres, hermosa para ganarle a Ino y perfecta para impresionar a Sasuke. Próxima al final de su vulgar y corta vida empezaba a darse cuenta de que nada de eso la había hecho realmente feliz. Los detalles más insignificantes, esos que siempre la habían hecho sentir una tonta, serían los únicos recuerdos memorables que se llevaría a la otra vida. Tal vez aquellas reconfortantes hogueras en mitad de una plaza, una sonrisa inesperada, el olor de la leña quemada o incluso la emoción de aquellos centelleantes fuegos artificiales. Tal vez si _él_ hubiese estado a su lado para redescubrir cada pequeña cosa su muerte hubiese merecido la pena. Pero, ella quería más. Sabía que con Uchiha Itachi no necesitaba esforzarse por ser algo más que ella misma.

Sakura cortó el flujo de sus pensamientos. El sonido de un cascabel delató la ubicación de la enorme serpiente y aunque logró esquivar el primer latigazo de su cuerpo duro como el hierro, fue inevitable sucumbir al siguiente. La embestida de la bestia derrumbó por completo una pared y los tímidos ramalazos de la luna le llegaron desde la improvisada salida hasta apuñalarle los ojos.

Sakura se arrastró con vehemencia hacia la luz hasta que el peso de la criatura cayó sobre ella haciéndole crujir cada hueso de su menudo cuerpo. Un grito de dolor le desgarró la garganta cuando las afiladas escamas se clavaron sobre su piel y se retorció bajo ellas para tratar de escabullirse. La boca de la criatura se cernió sobre ella y agarró uno de sus afilados colmillos con tanta fuerza que lo arrancó de sus fauces de cuajo.

La extensa víbora se retorció enloquecida. Su cabeza se sacudió golpeando cada pared hasta que un chirrido agudo brotó de su garganta a la par que la sangre negra como el carbón. Sakura aprovechó su último aliento para intentar escapar por la pared derruida, pero la bestia la enrolló entre su cuerpo como al indefenso roedor que era en ese instante.

«Se acabó. Tonta, tonta Sakura Todo lo que has hecho mal ya no podrás arreglarlo... ¡Sabía que nunca lo conseguirías! ¡Que no podías hacerlo!», le gritó la chillona inquilina de su cabeza. Incluso en sus últimos minutos debía dar cuenta mental de los asuntos que había dejado pendientes...

La serpiente abrió y cerró las fauces provocando un ruido seco y monstruoso, e inmediatamente después ejecutó su último y mortal ataque.

Sakura sintió la calidez de la sangre salpicándole en la cara cuando el afilado colmillo le traspasó la piel. Luego, silencio.

Silencio... Denso y tóxico.

Silencio que ensordecía como un grito más potente que el de la bestia cuando exhaló de pura victoria hasta que el brotar de la sangre inició como una canción inacabable.

Sabía que ahora estaba muerta...

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

_Y éste es el momento en el que yo me escapo porque me quieren apalear todas. ¡Gracias por leer! Actualizaré cuanto antes. ¡Se me cuidan!_

_**Shizenai**_


	33. La única excepción

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_¡No me odieeeen~! (xD) Ya sé que no sólo llego más tarde de lo que les prometí a algunas de ustedes, sino que llego aún más tarde que la vez anterior, pero pasaron muchas cosas en este largo mes (y pico)... De verdad que tenía planeado actualizar antes, pero no pudo ser. Le agradezco infinitamente a la compañera Suiseki porque me estuvo aguantando este lapso de altibajos en los que me quejé sin parar de todo y todos cuando sé que se moría de ganas por cruzarme la cara con un puñetazo. Y a ustedes que están aquí por la paciencia que le tienen a esta servidora bastarda (sí, yo sé que lo están pensando en el fondo~). Pero bueno, aquí estamos. Todavía es el mes del amor, y vamos a celebrar el amor (?) Porque nunca es tarde. _

_Gracias por la opinión y el apoyo de Fluoradolescent, Crimela, MariFlores, otakumemories, MarianUchiha, Aya-Takemeaway, Suiseki, Hikari Tsinkino, Antotis, Ryukaze-sama, ximena, Ann Caroline, Florencia, Ley-83 y fraespe, a todos en general y, nuevamente, perdón por la tardanza (u_u)._

_**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi. Lo que no se vea muy cuerdo, sí, es cosa mía._

_._

_._

_._

_**ADVERTENCIA:** Este capítulo contiene lemon. Si no estás conforme o bla, bla, bla, por favor, no sigas leyendo._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**El valor del silencio**

por _Shizenai_

**Capítulo XXXIII – La única excepción**

Un relámpago plateado brilló en el cielo plomizo y nuboso. Todavía no había empezado a llover, pero cuando Sakura alzó la mano para absorber aquel resplandor, sus dedos ya estaban completamente empapados.

Le resultaba aterrador volver a cerrar los ojos, pero las corneas se le resecaban aguzando un escozor doloroso, y entonces, se veía obligada a perderse de nuevo entre sus recuerdos.

En la siguiente ocasión que dio por bajados los telones de su existencia, no vio el rostro sonriente de sus padres esperándola a la puerta de la escuela tras su primer día de clase, ni el chichón en la cabeza de Naruto la primera vez que tuvo que improvisar una cura cuando se le había ocurrido gastarle una broma pesada a Kiba. En su lugar, Sakura se imaginó sentada en la proa dorada de una pequeña embarcación de caoba. Su olfato captó el aroma a salitre en la húmeda madera astillada, y luego, se inclinó ligeramente sobre el borde para tocar los escurridizos pentagramas del frío mar negro sobre el que se abría paso. Ese mismo mar donde siempre había chapoteado alguna que otra vez pero cuyo pasaje supuso entonces un billete sin retorno.

_Abre los ojos._

Aquello no era un pensamiento. Sino una súplica. Se giró pata ver una negrura tomando forma tras la esbelta pértiga. Perturbada por la confusión, había imaginado los sedosos y finos labios tras la holgada capucha; los ojos sombríos, afilados y mortíferos que habían rebosado de dulzura sólo con una sonrisa fugada; y el peculiar color púrpura de las perfectas uñas que se ocultaban bajo aquellos ásperos guantes de cuero.

Sakura había querido atravesar aquel maldito navío y lanzarse a esos brazos para aferrarse a la vida que le era arrebatada. Sin embargo, la figura desapareció sin la menor consideración hacia sus anhelos. La sombra se desdibujaba entre vapores grisáceos y pegajosos, cayendo como polvo de cenizas para derretir la cubierta que la conducía hacia las entrañas de las frías aguas.

La chica Haruno volvió a alzar los párpados, y en ese instante, se percató de que su barcaza hundida era apenas una bañera que desbordaba por los costados. Recorrió la fina porcelana con los dedos y sintió el retumbar del trueno cuando estalló en el silencio de la noche.

Un gato arañó la vidriera de la ventana que tenía a su lado cuando la lluvia cayó como mil puntillas desde el cielo. La chica acarició al animal a través del cristal vaporoso y éste se enrolló sobre sí mismo cuando entendió que no encontraría más protección que la del alfeizar.

Tenía el pelaje blanco como la nieve y el color de los ojos de un verde acuoso, casi como humo danzante encerrado en canicas transparentes. La ninja parpadeó para ver cómo el minino se aletargaba con un bostezo, y al cerrarlos otra vez, se encontró con las enormes fauces de una serpiente blanca que la acechaba.

—¡Abre los ojos! ¡Maldita sea, muévete Sakura! —oyó gritar a una voz tremendamente conocida.

La joven vio la sangre oscura goteando de la espada que había estado a punto de atravesarle el pecho. Olió el aliento hediondo de la criatura cuya garganta había sido enzarzada antes de poder devorarla en su apetito insano y, sintió la piel congelada enrollada a su cintura.

Allí también encontró su sombra. La túnica se había evaporado y la pértiga que sujetaba no era más que la empuñadura de una katana. Sakura sabía que no era _él_, pero por Dios si se le parecía...

El peso sumado de Sasuke consiguió que perdiera el aliento, pero sus dedos se enroscaron en torno a la hoja afilada hasta que la sangraron las palmas de las manos. En un afán mutuo, la espada resbaló desgarrando la escamosa cabeza blanca que perdió los sesos con la misma facilidad con la que un pez habría sido destripado.

El arma salió y se hundió una y otra vez en la carne luminosa como el cuarzo, tiñéndola de una lava oscura, brillante y gélida. Su portador parecía haber olvidado que ella seguía allí, pero cuando hubo saciado su rabia, Sasuke le apartó el agujereado cadáver de encima mientras ella lo miraba con ojos absortos y horrorizados.

Por un momento no estuvo segura de si sus sentidos la estarían engañando de nuevo. Apretó los párpados, se frotó con fuerza los ojos, y los abrió reiteradamente hasta cerciorarse de que su visión no cambiaría.

—Cualquiera diría que te he echado a perder la velada...

—¿Estamos muertos, Sasuke?

El chico la miró un instante en silencio antes de apartarse la mano de la frente sudorosa que limpiaba para mostrar una ceja negra de lo más incrédula.

—Eso te habría gustado, ¿verdad?

—¿Cómo puedes...? Cuando te marchaste... Yo creía... —titubeó sin comprender—. ¿Por qué los has hecho entonces? ¿Para qué has vuelto aquí?

Sasuke resopló con cansancio. Una mano se apostó en su cintura y la otra tocó por pura costumbre la empuñadura de cuero ya envainada.

—¿Y aún tienes que preguntar por qué? —preguntó antes de chasquear la lengua con cansancio—. Este desgraciado pretendía hacerme algo mucho peor que matarme. ¿Piensas que debía esperar a que me encontrara, y entonces, recibirlo con los brazos abiertos? Sakura, por favor... Incluso yo sé que es descortés hacer esperar a un anciano decrépito cuando tiene tantas ganas de ver a su pupilo. Y bien, cumplí, ya me despedí de él.

Sakura gruñó con ganas. La Piedra Sagrada y los alrededores de Konoha estaban llenos de nombres grabados en piedra que habían sido lanzados al peligro con la misma indiferencia. Al menos, agradeció que su impulsiva forma de ser le hubiese salvado la vida.

—Voy a vomitar —añadió el chico, cuando la sostuvo por encima del codo. Las piernas le fallaron en un primer momento, pero Sakura recuperó el equilibrio tras una estela de incómodo hormigueo—. Estás tan equivocada... Deja de mirarme así. No es lo que tú piensas. Sabes que te necesito a salvo. Te he dicho mil veces que yo...

—Sasuke, ordénamelo —replicó, ignorando olímpicamente su inconmensurable orgullo.

Intercambiaron una mirada reveladora, y seguidamente, el moreno la correspondió con un bufido de menosprecio.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando y tampoco me importa. Déjame en paz y márchate ahora que puedes hacerlo. No pienso cargar con otra más de tus estupideces ni exponerme más de lo necesario, y desde luego, ni que decir tiene que hoy no me has visto. —Sasuke tuvo tiempo de sacudirse las manos antes de que la chica se arrojara al suelo—. Sakura, ¿qué haces? Suéltame, joder...

—Hazlo, por favor. Todavía tienes una pregunta que hacerme —le dijo en un claro tono de súplica. Él le volteó el rostro y continuó caminando mientras el terreno pedregoso terminaba de resquebrajar su ya maltrecho kimono verde. Por su parte, Sakura se sujetó con más fuerza a su bota embarrada, aunque en el fondo sabía que nada de aquello daría resultado con él. La arrastraría al otro lado del mundo y aún así no se dignaría a escucharla. La chica soltó una maldición y se incorporó hasta pararse como una estaca delante de sus narices—. ¡Yo no puedo hacerlo por mí misma! Le prometí que no me entrometería en sus asuntos... pero tú y yo tenemos un trato irrevocable. Te lo debo. Por lo que somos, o por lo que fuimos, como prefieras verlo. Pregúntamelo, Sasuke. Ordéname que te cuente por qué tu hermano te dejó vivir aquella noche y te juro que te pagaré mi gratitud con la verdad. Y... se acabará todo. Por fin. Para ti y para él. Ya es hora de que los dos se libren de esa carga tan pesada.

Ella lo vio dudar, aunque lo conocía demasiado bien como para no saber lo que estaba pensando.

Sasuke se recargó sin preferencia sobre una pierna y otra, y ella no habría sabido decir si le molestaba más que hubiese recibido la más mísera aclaración que jamás le había sido concedida a él, o que hubiese llegado a ser tan idiota como para creerse cualquier patraña que su hermano mayor le hubiese susurrado al oído.

No tenía una sola prueba y por sí solas sus palabras valían nada.

—¿La verdad, dices? —murmuró, como si su pronunciación le resultase oxidada—. Eres tan odiosamente crédula, Sakura... De cualquier modo, ¿crees que a estas alturas algo como la verdad tiene algún sentido?

—¡Sasuke!

—¿La verdad me devolverá mi infancia? O espera, tal vez, ¿la verdad me devolverá a mis padres...?

—La verdad te devolverá al hermano que admirabas y al que nunca has dejado de extrañar.

Sasuke se quedó callado y atónito. Sakura sabía que con su franqueza había removido el dolor perpetuo de sus adentros, por lo que no le sorprendió demasiado ver al chico atravesando el espacio de lo prudentemente correcto para lanzarle una mirada de odio mientras le apretaba el mentón con una mano que temblaba levemente.

Había tanto resentimiento en esas perlas de ónice que soportar su mirada resultaba más hiriente que recibir cualquier clase de golpe.

—Si nada va a cambiar, yo tampoco lo haré. ¿Es que no lo entiendes? No hay nada que pueda pagar sus vidas, unas pocas palabras no borrarán años enteros de... No... No les defraudaré a ellos como lo hizo él, ni descansaré en paz hasta que consiga lo que me juré esa noche. Entonces... entonces todo acabará. Continua adelante con lo que te pedí —le ordenó—. Eso es lo único que me importa. ¿Está claro?

Sakura no respondió y la pálida mano del Uchiha se ciñó con más fuerza a su barbilla.

—¿Está claro? —Volvió a repetir, en un tono mucho menos paciente.

A Sakura le temblaba la mano cuando la subió por encima del pecho. De pronto se vio a sí misma oprimiendo la garganta del chico al que se había prometido proteger, y una lágrima se extendió rápidamente por su mejilla cuando cerró los ojos para no ver lo que estaba haciendo.

Cuando Sakura volvió a alzar la vista, el gato había desaparecido del alfeizar de la ventana. Una estrella ocupaba su lugar en la parte del cristal donde imaginó que un granizo habría impactado. Desde allí veía algunos flacos ramalazos de luna iluminando las copas de los árboles más altos mientras proyectaba a su vez las siluetas de cuanto pudiera haber entre aquellas cuatro paredes de lo que le pareció un cuarto de aseo.

Sakura se concentró en el grotesco sonido del desagüe tragando agua a borbotones mientras acomodaba mejor su cabeza sobre la enorme bañera de porcelana; amplia, austera y con remates de bronce ennegrecido. Un ligero reflejo la hizo querer detener el fluir de la corriente, pero el grifo fue algo que se le antojó demasiado lejano al otro extremo de la pared.

Los ecos de sus reminiscencias fueron apagándose con el crepitar atroz de la lluvia y la percepción pausada de sus propias respiraciones. A decir verdad, Sakura no tenía ni idea de cuándo terminaba la pesadilla ni cuándo empezaba la realidad. Una manga ensangrentada, deshilachada y verdosa de un kimono, salía de un pequeño contenedor de mimbre como si pretendiera aclararle aquellos sucesos, pero, por ella misma podría estar agonizando en aquel instante en cualquier caverna putrefacta.

Tal vez despertara a la mañana siguiente acurrucada en el hombro de Yuri. Ésta se reiría, le haría un mohín gracioso y le reprocharía que se había pasado el resto de la ceremonia durmiendo como un bebé de pecho. Desde luego, sería mejor que verse colgando de una jaula mohosa y fría, al lado de una camilla repleta de utensilios con formas escalofriantes mientras el legendario ninja de Konoha y su leal asistente, Kabuto, se decidían por cuál sería más idóneo para empezar con ella.

_Abre los ojos._

La voz le acarició los tímpanos con una delicadeza exquisita. Sakura asintió, aunque sólo giró el rostro hacia el lugar donde intuyó su procedencia. Poco después, notó el chirrido presuroso de una rosca cerrándose, y con el cese de aquel grifo advirtió también que la lluvia se había detenido fuera.

—Vamos, abre los ojos —escuchó otra vez.

Hasta que hubo parpadeado tan apaciblemente como si hubiese despertado de un largo letargo, Sakura creyó que había transcurrido una eternidad. Empezando por los largos dedos con uñas violetas aferrados al borde de la bañera, la chica distinguió también la sombra acuclillada a su lado. Esta vez no llevaba la capucha puesta, pero su túnica seguía siendo tan negra, sus labios tan estilizados y sus ojos tan misteriosos como el abismo de dos pozos enormes.

Tardó treinta segundos en darse cuenta de que continuaba soñando.

—Tengo que decirte algo que probablemente no va a gustarte nada —le dijo atropelladamente. Su propia voz se figuraba algo rota—. Estoy muerta.

—¿Ah, sí?

Uchiha Itachi abrió mucho los ojos, pero si estaba algo apenado por la noticia, sabía muy bien cómo disimularlo.

—¿Cuántas vidas tienes tú?

—Por favor, no empieces, te estoy hablando en serio. ¿Es que no te importa?

—No mientras los dos estemos en el mismo lado del mundo. ¿Lo habías pensado?

Sakura palideció. Cuando las nubes destaparon la luna y la luz le incidió en el rostro a través de las vidrieras, aquella figura no le pareció más que el reflejo de un fantasma. Itachi vestía su oscura gabardina estampada con las nubes de un amanecer que no llegaba nunca. Si no hubiese sido por su rostro perlado o las hebras negras pegadas a su frente, la ninja médico no se habría dado cuenta de que la prenda estaba además completamente empapada por la llovizna, o... ¿se habría sepultado él también en aquel mar de muerte?

Si Dios no la detestaba tanto, ella seguiría en su cama, delirando y febril. Nada de aquello podía ser cierto.

El Uchiha de sus más recientes recuerdos aún no estaba recuperado del todo, ¿qué iba a hacer contra un peligro mayor si su prolongada ausencia le hubiese empujado a buscarla y tomar partida en alguna batalla?

Acabaría muerto, como ella, junto a ella, a costa de ella... Su ensoñación cobraría sentido, y eso sí que no se lo perdonaría en la infinita estancia de la ultratumba en la que se hallaba.

Un impulso involuntario la llevó a agarrar las solapas de la prenda oscura e Itachi tuvo que volver a aferrarse al borde para contrarrestar semejante arrebato de brusquedad.

—Dime que no has hecho eso —exigió saber, con un matiz irónicamente culpable.

—¿Que no hice el qué? ¿Ir a buscarte cuando era obvio que no volverías? Por supuesto que lo he hecho.

—¿Por qué? Creía que confiabas en mí.

—Eso no incluye a nadie más —respondió el integrante de Akatsuki.

Uchiha Itachi deseaba con todo su ser que Sakura necesitara siempre su compañía, pero no podía forzarle aquel sentimiento. La sola idea le repugnaba desde el primer momento en que ella posó descuidadamente sus ojos sobre él como si no fuera realmente el monstruo en el que se había convertido con los años. Lo cual, no significara que no pudiera traicionar esa confianza volviéndose secretamente su sombra. Aquello podía llegar a hacerlo sentir miserable, pero no era tan idiota como para permitir que ese malestar la expusiera a ella a algún peligro si él podía hacer lo posible por evitarlo.

—¡Confié en que te quedarías descansando! Si no querías dejarme ir, ¿por qué me mentiste? —Frunció el ceño—. Antes de que tú llegaras, llevaba toda la vida cuidando de mí misma. No hacía falta que te molestaras tanto.

—Para estar tan segura de eso, no había rastro de ti cuando llegué a la plaza. A decir verdad, no he sabido nada de ti hasta este preciso instante.

Sakura se descompuso.

Si el humor del Uchiha podía desatarse sólo por eso, no quería ni imaginar qué diría cuando supiera que el lunático por excelencia de Konoha la había interceptado a mitad del camino. Y, por supuesto, debido a su estupidez innata; sólo una necia se dejaba morder dos veces por la misma víbora.

Estaba furiosa, desilusionada... ¿Tal vez había sido demasiado pedir que él no se diese cuenta de que probablemente algo mucho más grave había ocurrido durante el festejo? Cuando finalmente había dejado de temblar con la mera seguridad de hallarse a su lado, Sakura sabía también que todo volvería a estropearse entre los dos...

Era deprimente. Realmente desolador.

Por supuesto, tenía que estar soñando. Si apretaba muy fuerte los ojos, despertaría tiritando y sudorosa sobre su cama.

No tenía ninguna intención de cargar con la muerte del Uchiha. Por algo se había pasado semanas enteras intentando salvarlo del veneno invisible que lo consumía por dentro, ni Dios podía ser tan cruel como para dejar que su torpeza lo hubiese arrastrado a él también a... adonde quiera que se encontrara.

Sin pensarlo más, hizo ademán de incorporarse para sentir inmediatamente una mano apretándole el hombro. Pese a la película espumosa que la cubría, se sorprendió de la calidez que desbordaba él a través de la piel.

—Sakura, no te vayas. ¿De qué tienes miedo? —le oyó decir entonces. Ella tragó grueso y lo miró como si un segundo antes no hubiese estado allí—. Sabes que te amo. Mucho, muchísimo. No importa lo que haya sido, no diré nada que no quieras escuchar, ni haré ninguna cosa que pueda molestarte. No estoy aquí para torturarte cuando algo no resulta como esperas. Así que, por favor, no intentes huir de mí.

Los ojos verdes se abrieron de sorpresa. En el fondo de su corazón habría deseado cualquier reproche antes de que él pudiera sentirse culpable por lo que pudiera haberle sucedido.

¿De qué les había servido amarse tanto si al final ninguno había sido capaz de proteger al otro?

Una ráfaga de viento entró por el cristal resquebrajado para congelar una lágrima que no llegó a formarse y, él sonrió de la manera más entrañable que conocía al comprender que ella seguía consternada, asustada y confusa.

A veces podía ser tan deliciosamente ingenua...

No podía dejar que malgastara ni un minuto más de su preciosa existencia creyendo que había perdido el pulso contra la muerte.

Itachi resopló ruidosamente.

—En fin... ¿No está muy fría? —le dijo sin demasiada atención, apoyando los antebrazos en el borde de porcelana y bajando la vista a la bañera.

Ella estaba demasiado absorta en su fracaso como para pensar con claridad en lo que le estaba diciendo.

Sin ningún aviso, Itachi descendió una mano por debajo de la espesa espuma e hizo que el grueso anillo enroscado en su dedo anular provocara la cúspide extremadamente sensible de uno de sus senos. La piel se endureció ante el frío contacto del acero y ella se vio obligada a ahogar el suspiro de estupor que luego se convirtió en un quejido ronco.

—Demasiado frío para ser el infierno, ¿no?

«Oh, Dios mío», pensó con el primer latigazo de lucidez «no estoy soñando, ¿verdad?» La perspectiva de estar inconsciente en una caverna hedionda dejó de parecerle tan desagradable.

Él alzó las cejas con obviedad, y la abochornada joven se fijó especialmente en la media sonrisa ladina de su rostro. Esa odiosa sonrisa que sólo utilizaba cuando se burlaba de ella sin ningún reparo. Sólo hasta entonces fue total y absolutamente consciente de su propia desnudez...

La chica se estremeció.

Un intenso colorete bermellón le cubrió las mejillas en el acto y hundió tanto la nariz bajo el agua que no aguantó más que unos segundos hasta que empezara a escupir burbujas por la boca.

—S-sal de aquí. Estoy o-ocupada ahora —respondió barbotando, quizás, muy secamente.

El chico explotó en una tenue carcajada que le pareció el más extraordinario tributo al erotismo. Aunque, puede que sólo se tratase del vapor acumulado en el cuarto que estaba respirando y que le embotaba la cabeza, porque la tristeza que subió a sus ojos fue lo más desolador que había visto en mucho tiempo.

—Si querías que me marchara, sólo tenías que pedirlo.

Itachi soltó un suspiro, piadoso, y ella no supo dónde meterse cuando advirtió su primer signo de movimiento; se irguió sobre su propia estatura y cuando caminó decididamente hacia la puerta, Sakura nunca aceptó qué aquel hecho llegara a decepcionarla tanto...

Vio lo que significaba una retirada condescendiente, porque al menos se le parecía mucho. Se había cruzado de brazos bajo el agua, y un segundo después, entendió que estaba fuera de ella, aunque sólo porque notó la corpulencia de la espalda a la que se estaba aferrando.

—De verdad que... no... no quería decir eso.

Estaba avergonzada de ser abrigada con tanta devoción para compensar apenas con sus mezquinos berrinches. Habría deseado ser más fuerte, para contenerse y aparentar que nada en aquella noche infame la marcaría por siempre, pero no podía. Necesitaba sentir que todo seguía en orden, y esa tranquilidad sólo parecía más palpable a medida que hundía más el rostro en su espalda, encontrando la protección que su mera presencia le ofrecía...

—Yo no quise que... La verdad es que no sé qué quería decir...

—¿No? —Ella notó la fuerza de las manos deshaciendo el abrazo que había hecho alrededor de su cintura—. Pues pídeme que me quede.

El Uchiha la buscó por encima del hombro.

—Y pídeme que te abrace y que no vuelva a separarme de ti. Dime que soy yo lo único que necesitas.

Cuando se giró para mirarla a los ojos, Sakura se sintió diminuta a su lado. Sus ojos negros exploraron su rostro azarado, sus labios entornados, el reguero de diamantes que caía de las puntas de sus cabellos para perlar el resto del cuerpo desnudo que él deseaba acariciar con las manos.

Sakura supo enseguida que esos ojos la estaban mirando como ninguna otra mirada lo había hecho. Y la sensación de ser devorada de aquella manera, le encantaba y desubicaba con la misma fuerza.

—Pídeme que te toque y dime que tú también deseas esto.

Algún mueble detuvo se retroceso. Ella apoyó torpemente los manos en los bordes y él la rodeó haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

De nuevo, ese apetito que en otras ocasiones también había sentido por él, se acrecentó con la débil iluminación de su silueta masculina a tan corta distancia, las prendas empapadas que parecían estrangularle el cuerpo por debajo de la gabardina entreabierta y el aroma varonil que aspiró cuando se cernió levemente sobre ella.

—Pero si no quieres que siga, pídeme que me detenga y lo haré. No quiero hacerte daño.

Quizás se tratase del poder que él ejercía sobre ella, o la ya absurda idea del sueño que la hacía sentirse condenadamente desinhibida, fuera cual fuere la razón, Sakura comprendió que había perdido la voluntad para resistirse. Y no lo importó _nada_.

Estiró una mano para apartarle un largo mechón de pelo negro y él la apretó tanto a su rostro que sintió el escozor de sus heridas abriéndose nuevamente y moteándole la mejilla de un rojo intenso. La visión del chico girándole la muñeca para lamerle la palpitante cicatriz, le aceleró el pulso, y pronto enredó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello cuando tuvo a bien sentir la textura de esa lengua que hacían cosquillas entre sus labios.

El contacto la flaqueó como un narcótico...

Allí encontró también el desconocido sabor del deseo entremezclado con el ácido toque metálico de su propia sangre. Algo en aquella combinación le hizo creer que el mundo entero temblaba bajo sus pies descalzos y, su último intento de pronunciar palabra murió en su garganta cuando unos dedos aterciopelados comenzaron a delinearle la espalda de forma descendente.

Todo su cuerpo asentía sin articular palabra. La invasora humedad dejó de recorrerle el paladar para acariciarle los labios mientras activaba un sinfín de terminaciones nerviosas. Suspiró cuando una sucesión de besos le recorrió la mandíbula, después, un escalofrío le atravesó la columna al sentir en el oído los susurros roncos a los que ya no estaba atendiendo.

Itachi exhaló una vez. Nueve más. La princesa entre sus brazos tiritaba con cada pequeño roce que le hacía, pero su lenguaje corporal se sinceraba con mucha más evidencia; la traicionaban sus manos, la ansiedad de cada aparatoso movimiento que clamaba por desprenderse de la ropa que estorbaba entre los dos. Volvió a los labios de caramelo para apretar una sonrisa traviesa, ayudándola en su afán por desabrigarlo deslizándose la pesada gabardina por los brazos.

Ella se acercó para comprobar la fortaleza de los hombros descubiertos mientras sentía como él oprimía los labios contra su cuello. Algún pensamiento secreto la hizo paralizarse unos instantes en los que admiró pensativa las curvas caprichosas del tatuaje negro sobre el brazo del Uchiha, un símbolo impregnado de recuerdos. «Esta marca es para siempre» le había dicho Goro alguna vez. Sakura se humedeció los labios, se sonrojó, y fue al encuentro de las amplias manos que descansaban en sus costillas para guiarlas por los senderos no compartidos de su geografía femenina.

Un gato maulló a lo lejos, pero no le echaron cuenta...

Itachi la atrajo hacia él presionando con ansiedad las curvas de su trasero. Una mirada pudorosa se adelantó a sus intenciones, fue casi una advertencia que prefirió ignorar y que enseguida tomó certeza al notar la tensión en la espalda de la ninja cuando la sostuvo en peso. Toda su cremosa piel pareció adherirse a él como lo hacían el resto de sus ropas mojadas.

—¿Qué? —murmuró con una voz notablemente más grave—. Me gusta pensar que simplemente así podría retenerte para siempre. ¿No me vas a dejar creer eso aunque sólo sea por unos minutos?

Sakura sonrió; mitad melancólica, mitad poderosa. No podía ignorar el rubor cuando la mirada negra se anclaba en su piel mucho más que traspasándola, del mismo modo que se veía incapaz de negar la fascinante percepción de verse tan deliciosamente anhelada por cada matiz de pasión que le nublaba a él los ojos.

Se inclinó para tomarle los labios hinchados y retorcérselos suavemente con dos dedos. Un centenar de campanillas pareció tintinear en su garganta cuando se le escapó una risita risueña e, inminentemente, algo se estremeció en el cuerpo ajeno cuando su piernas lo rodearon fuertemente por las caderas.

—No te dejaría ir ni aunque quisieras... Aún tengo que explicarte cuánto te he echado de menos y para siempre no parece mucho tiempo.

Las palabras le provocaron un brío indómito en el cuerpo, y por un momento, Itachi se permitió creer en la posibilidad de que todo aquello pudiese suceder de verdad; sólo ella y él, sin impedimentos y para siempre, como si alguno de los dos fuera realmente libre para decidir aquello. El deambular de una lengua caliente sobre la piel delicada de su cuello hizo que disolviera cualquier planteamiento equilibrado que pudiera estar conformando hasta entonces. Cerró los ojos, gimió a la magia innegable de la boca de la chica, y la recargó sobre el mueble cuando fue evidente que no podría sostenerla con sus propias fuerzas por mucho más.

La presión que ejerció bajo su vientre le permitió a ella apreciar la extensión que palpitaba por poseerla, Sakura se impulsó en un acto reflejo para implorar otra bocanada más de ese aliento dulce, aunque el beso nunca terminó de formarse.

En el instante en que él dio un paso atrás, se sintió tan desconsolada como para quejarse en voz alta, luego, la ropa comenzó a salpicar el suelo y la espera se le hizo entonces una pausa interminable.

Cuando la molesta prenda de rejillas salió por su cabeza, Sakura se fijó en cada músculo que se tensaba con el movimiento de sus brazos, mientras una marea azabache, húmeda y suave le caía por los hombros como una cascada a la luz de las estrellas. La enigmática cadena de plata brilló por encima de la clavícula del Uchiha. Sakura se rasgó el labio inferior apreciando la vocecita chillona de la intrusa que vivía en alguna estancia de su cabeza, pero estaba demasiado ocupada embelesándose del extraordinario torso que tiene delante como para hacerle caso.

Era tan convincente en su consentida belleza...

La tersura de su pálida piel en contacto directo con las palmas de sus manos le urgía como una necesidad imperiosa. Tenía que saborear con sus cinco sentidos cada cicatriz, cada lunar caprichoso, cada centímetro de ese cuerpo envidiado que al menos por esa noche le pertenecía solamente a ella.

Intervino, la espera era demasiado tortuosa y tiró impacientemente de las lazadas del pantalón que aún se sostenía insolente sobre las caderas del chico para volver a acortar toda distancia. Elevó levemente el rostro para aferrarse a los labios que la recibían con adoración y estos se acomodaron a sus torpes movimientos de una forma que parecía demasiado perfecta para no haberse dado antes.

El paraíso se construía una y otra vez en sus bocas con cada beso. Más profundo. Más exigente. Más hambriento.

Ella se cosió prácticamente a él, la fricción placentera de su pecho desnudo contra sus senos humedecidos por el agua, la hicieron creer que toda ella se incendiaba. Él oscilaba tan elegantemente soberbio como un enorme felino mientras ella, entretanto, se derretía con la resistencia frágil de la mantequilla.

Las interminables caricias pendían más fuego al incendio de su interior y cada poro de su piel se estremeció bajo el rastro de humedad que dejaba la lengua caliente que descendió en picado desde su garganta hasta los suaves montículos que formaban sus suaves atributos. Inmediatamente, una de sus manos se arremolinó al cabello negro cuando el apetito de su boca se cebó sobre uno de ellos, degustando, mordisqueando y tirando de cada tenue curvatura hasta endurecerla y hacerla dolorosamente sofocante.

Los suspiros le fueron arrancados de la garganta sin ninguna piedad mientras pronunciaba una y otra vez su nombre. Cada mililitro de sangre hirvió con una vehemencia insoportable y cada respiración se volvió un jadeo musical e incontenible.

Más que suficiente para que él prosiguiera...

Sakura sabía que los dedos tocaban, acariciaban y hacían enloquecer de estremecimiento, pero los dedos de Uchiha Itachi tenían un poder mucho más superior sobre ella: como si todas su células vibraran, murieran y renacieran en cada porción de piel que él ya habían conquistado con el más leve trayecto de sus dedos, convirtiéndola en una persona nueva.

Las palabras bailaron en su paladar. Sakura no tomó verdadera cuenta de que ella había hablado hasta que volvió a tener al chico a la altura de sus ojos, la tierna carne de sus senos lloró ipso facto por la ausencia de la boca llameante. Había tanta perplejidad y terror en las facciones adorablemente acaloradas del muchacho ante la perspectiva de haberla lastimado, que tuvo deseos de abofetearse a ella misma.

Pero, la ninja no dijo nada más; sus deseos rezumaron en su mente de un modo que no se atenía a simples palabras. Se inclinó para enterrar los dientes en la nuez que subía y bajaba por la esbelta garganta del pelinegro y, él descifró en ese preciso instante que su inexperimentada amante estaba tan hambrienta como el carnívoro insaciable que habitaba bajo él mismo. La sensación de innegable placer se volvía tan ambiciosa que resultaba lacerante por más mínima que fuese la separación de sus cuerpos. La miró con cierta clemencia, sabiendo que no era realmente consciente todavía de que toda ella agonizaba y rogaba por una unión mucho más allá de lo meramente corpóreo.

Una mirada intensamente verdosa y suplicante, casi desvalida, le trazó el eje del cuerpo hasta detenerse en el fino vello que caía por debajo de su ombligo, siguiendo bajo la espesa tela purpúrea que aborrecía cuando su único conocimiento del mundo parecía haberse reducido a ellos dos, sin lugar a nada más. Como respuesta, tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para contener el montaraz salvajismo que se rebelaba por hundirse directamente en ella allí mismo. Al fin y al cabo, Uchiha Itachi nunca había necesitado moderarse, porque nunca antes se había expuesto a compartir semejante momento íntimo con una chica que jamás había sido tocada como una mujer.

Se estaba volviendo loco. Su mente era un desorden horroroso y sólo ella tenía la culpa de que fuese incapaz de reconocerse.

Colocó una mano en su cintura para hacerla deslizar suavemente hacia el borde del mueble, el jabón derretido consiguió que sus dedos resbalaran con una desenvoltura inimaginable y, cuando uno de ellos se perdió en los pliegues sumamente perceptibles de su interior, ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta... Hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde.

Otro invasión presionó contra su intimidad; los saqueadores se retorcían, se enderezaban, dibujaban círculos alrededor de la carne inconmensurablemente ardiente y delicada entre sus muslos cada vez más húmedos, cada vez más tensos, robándole quejidos involuntarios y absolutamente impropios de ella misma.

Sakura se encaramó a él en un impulso más pasional a medida que el placer que la ahogaba daba un nuevo mordisco a las fibras de sus terminaciones nerviosas. El tiempo y el incesante balanceo de él provocaron que una potente descarga eléctrica condujera cada parte de su ser a las regiones inabarcadas de su límite; Sakura ahogó un gemido que le estalló en la garganta, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, perdió toda la fuerza que pudiera haber conservado en las piernas y en los brazos.

Itachi no pudo evitar detenerse para examinarla en la culminación de su goce, mientras le daba el respiro estrictamente necesario que le fue concedido por piedad. Se perdió en la belleza jamás admirada de las pupilas dilatadas por la pasión y los labios entreabiertos, rojizos y jadeantes que descansaban sobre su hombro. En vez de devorarla como sinceramente habría querido, se quedó admirando aquella ilustración sublime a todas las que había visto o tan siquiera podía imaginar, abrazándola a sí mismo y creyendo que entre sus brazos sostenía un pedacito del Cielo.

No podía evitar amarla, seducirla y profanarla con un instinto que iba más allá de lo burdamente pecaminoso. Tenía que hacerla parte de él mismo como él sentía que era parte de ella. No podía darle la paz que sin duda se merecía tanto...

En contra o no de su voluntad, el Uchiha alzó la barbilla para lanzar una mirada maliciosa a las cuatro enclenques patitas de bronce que izaban la bañera nacarada, deslumbrante bajo la claridad de la ventanilla. Se le ocurrió que debía meditarlo, pero eso fue antes de sentir el sendero de besos suaves como aleteos de mariposas que empezó a extenderse alrededor de su pecho acelerado, sobre la marcada clavícula, volvían a detenerse y reanudaban con una delicadeza digna de la chica que los depositaba, martirizándolo, tentando la premura de determinados pasos.

Aquella suavidad se tornó a pequeñas mordidas que raspaban ansiosamente el terciopelo tenso sobre sus músculos, como si el siguiente propósito de la joven fuera arrancarle la piel a tiras para seguir absorbiéndolo.

Itachi sonrió. Calmó la temblona piel de ella enardecida por el sediento anhelo que engordaba todavía insatisfecho, y acto seguido, sostuvo su mejilla sonrosada, apreciando que ella se afianzaba a la tenue irradiación candente de la palma de su mano.

—¿Alguna vez pensaste en mí mientras estaba ahí dentro? —susurró él—. Aun con la más insignificante gota que te cayera por el cuerpo, ¿cerraste los ojos para imaginar que eran estos dedos los que te tocaban, o mis labios lo único que te humedecía?

Sakura se apartó con una fragilidad casi quebradiza, demasiado turbada para pensar con claridad, aunque demasiado fascinada como para recitar algo que fuese mentira.

—Mis pensamientos también son tuyos —respondió—. Siempre que cierro los ojos te busco a ti.

La sinceridad de su sonrisa fue una puñalada más a su cordura. La bajó del mueble y la obligó a caminar hacia atrás con su propio avance, un proceso poco cuidadoso aunque necesario para esa parte de él que empezaba a no entender de sutilezas.

Ella hizo el enorme esfuerzo de desviar la mirada cuando la simple perdida de sus ojos la colmaba de una aplastante sensación de vértigo similar a ser empujada al vacío. Observó la serenidad de la superficie brillante y lechosa donde la espuma con olor a jazmín se había derretido e, intuyó perfectamente que él estaba demasiado impacientado por verla otra vez allí dentro.

Y, así lo hizo.

La joven siseó cuando los destemplados brazos de la bañera la envolvieron en un aromático y agradable contraste a la piel candente de todo su cuerpo. Él la siguió con la mirada mientras se deshacía del resto de prendas que habían contenido engañosamente su ímpetu, tomándose el tiempo suficiente para reunirse con ella sin privarla de la gloriosa visión que era su figura desnuda y tremendamente osada.

La bañera volvió a desbordarse con la nueva intrusión. Cuando él le tocó los muslos para subirle las piernas en un camino mortificante hacia sus caderas, Sakura sintió que toda su firmeza se partía en esquirlas ante la magnitud del paso que estaba dando. El corazón le palpitó con fuerza en los oídos mientras se incorporaba levemente del respaldo, incapaz de contenerse, y casi enseguida, él la sentó sobre su regazo, le acarició los mechones revueltos y le sostuvo la cintura con una seguridad irreprochable. Le susurró en el oído palabras que pretendían calmarla, pero el roce accidental de sus caderas la encendían.

Cinco largos dedos se entrelazaron a los suyos y cinco segundos después lo sintió dentro con una fuerza tan vertiginosa que perdió el sentido en el acto.

Sakura notó el aliento del Uchiha golpeándole en la oreja cuando se encaramó y tiró de sus largos cabellos negros con una brutalidad despampanante. Aunque, aquél había sido un gruñido de puro deleite.

Ahora era él quien temblaba entre la pegajosa agua nevosa y templada..

—Despacio —le dijo su voz erótica en un murmullo ronco.

Itachi contuvo la respiración. Bajó las manos por su fina espalda para apretarle las caderas contra las suyas. Casi se arrepintió cuando ella sollozó inmediatamente su nombre, pero la compasión por ella rebatía con esa otra parte tenaz de su alma que sucumbía al ardor inigualable que halló en sus adentros.

La lamió, la probó, saboreó la tez nívea que se contraía al más leve movimiento y enterró el rostro en su garganta para aspirar el aroma que conmovía como poesía, mientras sentía el calor de cada pétalo de su inocencia envolviéndole la virilidad. Ella, por su parte, seguía demasiado inquieta para reprimir semejante enjambre de sensaciones. Por ende, él le permitió dar con sus labios para que los mordiera en sus impetuosos arrebatos hasta que cada suspiró lacerante que sorbió de ella se trocó un respiro de alivio y desenfreno.

Sólo hasta entonces se sintió liberado para que el impúdico baile de amor diera comienzo.

Y, se movió entre exhalaciones y ráfagas de fuego inestables que finalmente se tornaban a todo lo más sagrado y hermoso que pudiera haber alcanzado durante el incierto transcurso de su vida. A ella la dejó empaparse de aquel sentimiento, regocijarse en la locura mutua de una pasión que había desatado después de tanto tiempo amándola como si un muro los separase.

Cuando se acostumbró a su devastadora presencia, la tumbó con suavidad sobre el resbaladizo respaldo nacarado imponiéndose a la resistencia de la chica por romper un beso eterno. Apoyó una mano en la base de la bañera rozando la cintura de la ojiverde y se aferró al borde de tal improvisado lecho de amor, por encima de la cabeza de la chica que suspiraba en el idioma inconfundible de la fantasía.

Sakura se perdió en el abismo versátil de las sensaciones que se amoldaban a su cuerpo, que escapaban hasta la puntas de sus dedos y volvían a recorrerla como una oleada ígnea. Itachi hacia de cada embestida un suplicio punzante, lento y desesperante. Presionaba contra su feminidad y desaceleraba prolongando una corriente eléctrica que le reventaba los sentidos, favorecida por la incesante caricia del agua turbándose en torno a ellos. Sakura arqueó la espalda para reclamar una demanda mayor de su parte,

y le fue concedida a un compás que se tornó casi diabólico.

La piel del Uchiha desbordaba potentes vibraciones de pura dominación masculina; se reflejó en cada abrumadora invasión, en los dientes que perforaban la carne ya ebria de su aroma masculino o los ojos que centelleaban del rojo característico de su estirpe sin ningún control ni remedio.

Quería prestar atención a cada pequeño detalle, pero las manos de él se movían demasiado deprisa, no terminaba de prendarse del sensual gruñido de su garganta cuando llegaba el siguiente. La sensación de que su mente había volado alto en el cielo le impidió incluso percatarse de que en realidad se aferraban con fuerza desgarradora a la musculatura de la espalda de su amente.

En su codicia por hacerse con él en un grado poca más que enfermizo, enredó los dedos en la larga melena oscura para atraerlo, pero estaba tan cerca que podía notar el traqueteo de su corazón golpeándole el pecho a la misma frecuencia en la que sus embestidas le desmoronaban el juicio hasta sentir que desaparecía.

Él sintió la exigencia de las piernas apretándola la cintura y toda su razón de ser se vio cumplida cuando ella se convulsionó irremediablemente bajo su figura mientras la abordaba la cumbre de la pasión incluso en la más mísera partícula de su anatomía. La vio juntando los labios para estrangular un grito de euforia, aunque el gesto no le sirvió de nada... Se inclinó para beberse el último gemido de su boca y se balanceó agotado de semejante grado de vehemencia.

Los brazos empezaban a traicionarle en su esfuerzo por no aplastarla, y ella le acarició la mejilla, le delineó los labios jadeantes con el pulgar de una mano, y se incorporó sobre sus codos para susurrarle al oído esas malditas palabras que se grababan en su corazón haciendo que pudiera doblegarse como si estuviese poseído por el más irresistible de los hechizos.

El voraz apetito de su interior se sació cuando culminó en ella de una estocada abrupta. La sensibilidad se apoderó de él como si todo su cuerpo se desvaneciera junto al vaivén incansable de la bañera, y finalmente, dejó escapar un exhalación sonora de auténtica armonía.

Ni un movimiento más, se desplomó a su lado, acurrucando la cabeza en la suave curva del cuello de ella de un modo tan increíblemente ajustado que no podía más que haber sido creado para su exclusivo descanso. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en el palpitar del corazón que dolía bajo el pecho, dejando que la intensidad del éxtasis se fugara poco a poco de sus dedos de la misma forma en la que imaginó que lo estaría abandonado a ella.

Poco tiempo después, las ideas parecieron enlazarse una a una debajo de las paredes del cráneo, devolviéndoles toda noción del mundo que habían abandonado temporalmente y del que habían regresado con más riquezas de las que eran conscientes todavía.

Costaba demasiado, pero la calma regresaba... Ella habló primero, y su voz sonó exactamente igual el acorde ligeramente desafinado de un violín siendo tocado por dedos inquietos.

—Itachi.

—Hmn —respondió él, mientras soplaba un mechón de pelo que le hizo cosquillas en la nariz.

—Creo que ya va siendo hora de volver.

El chico no supo qué responder, aquello había sido lo último que se habría esperado. Una oleada de cansancio le flanqueó todo el sistema nervioso y los párpados se le volvieron tan pesados que hubo un momento en que creyó no poder subirlos.

—Seguro que tú también lo echas de menos. Volvamos.

—¿Ahora? —dijo en su claro asombro, una vez recuperado parcialmente el aliento. No había otro lugar adónde quisiera ir más allá de sus brazos—. Eso puede esperar. El refugio de Akatsuki lleva diez años sin moverse de su sitio.

—Allí no —se apresuró a decir—. A casa. Regresemos los dos a Konoha.

Ella notó la tensión en cada músculo del chico. Se apartó para tener el perfecto reflejo de sus ojos negros pero, inconscientemente, apretó las piernas alrededor de sus caderas como si temiera que pudiera desaparecer en cualquier momento.

—¿Quieres venir conmigo? —añadió.

El rubor se avivó en sus ya coloradas mejillas.

Itachi se revolvió. Abandonar las estancias de su cuerpo lo cubrió de una inconmensurable lamida de placer, y la miró fijamente a los ojos mientras el agua caía por su pecho como gusanos temblorosos.

Si le hubiese pedido obediencia, él mismo se habría ceñido el grillete al cuello; si quería más grandiosidad que la belleza de sus ojos verdes de ensueño, le habría puesto cada maravilla del mundo a los pies; y, si lo que le exigía era la vida, le entregaría allí mismo su corazón ensartado sobre una bandeja.

—Siempre —le respondió mientras la marea de mechones negros le caía de un hombro—. Siempre estaré contigo.

Sakura sonrió con la aparición del primer rayo de sol. En la hermosa utopía que habían forjado no había cabida para la sentencia, que sin ser consciente, ella había decretado.

A Itachi no le importó en aquel entonces. Como en todo lo que se había propuesto y férreamente defendido, ella acabaría siendo la única excepción.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

_Aww, sí... por fin (?) Febrero mágico, ya dije que no sería precisamente un intercambio de chocolates (xD)_

_Bueno, me gustaría decirles cuánto voy a tardar en actualizar, pero realmente no me atrevo. Cuando se calmen un poco las cosas en mi entorno les prometo que volveré al ritmo normal al que acostumbro. _

_¡Gracias por la paciencia y por leer! Se me cuidan muchísimo hasta entonces :)_

_**Shizenai**_


	34. La última oportunidad

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_Hola~ Esta vez no llego tan, taaaaan tarde, ¿han visto? (?) Bueno, cortesía de Semana Santa y sus aún más santas vacaciones. Espero que la gran mayoría tenga festivos en este tiempo... (ya que yo vivo en el mundo de la Gominola y no estoy muy enterada del dato)._

_Gracias a todas las personas anónimas por leer el fic, al resto por las al__erts/favs y a __Suiseki, MarianUchiha, Ley-83, Antotis, Tsukii, juliana-ch, Crimrela, Lyldane y a Ximena D por los preciados reviews. Ya saben que esta historia sigue por y para ustedes._

_¡Un saludo!_

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi. La envidia me corroe (?)_

* * *

**El valor del silencio**

por _Shizenai_

**Capítulo XXXIV –**** La última oportunidad**

Durante sus sueños, el repiquetear de la lluvia había sido tan atroz que resultaba molesto, pero la melodía que acompañaba las imágenes del exterior parecía muy distinta ahora. Un lazo multicolor surcaba el cielo hasta las montañas como un puente pincelado con purpurina, a medio kilómetro de distancia se oían las palas del molino crujiendo más que de costumbre por el repentino caudal del río, aunque el único goteo que caía ya del cielo eran las diminutas perlas cristalinas que resbalaban de las hojas de los árboles hasta perderse en los charcos embarrados de los senderos.

Itachi se estremeció ante la agradable sensación de las sábanas de algodón deslizándose por la piel inusitadamente sensible de su pecho cuando se arrebujó contra la almohada para hundir medio rostro. En aquella ocasión, un aguijonazo repentino pareció hincarse en ciertos músculos de los que requería uso, y de pronto, tuvo claro que debía reanudar sus entrenamientos físicos lo antes posible si no quería acabar perdiendo parte de su resistencia.

Se tomó un momento para aspirar el invasivo aroma sobre esa porción de la cama que todavía encontraba caliente. No estaba acostumbrado a apegarse a nada mientras dormía, pero tanteó inconscientemente con las manos añorando alguna cosa que aferrar entre sus brazos.

Irremediablemente, Uchiha Itachi notó la caricia invisible de un pensamiento recorriéndole y erizándole la piel, y alzó al instante un párpado que le pasó tanto como un yunque. Recordó enseguida y... recordó _muy bien_.

Sabía que una aguja venenosa le escocería en el corazón cuando se diese la vuelta, pero no se se sorprendió realmente cuando no encontró a la chica allí. Encajó las mandíbulas para recordarse que debía tener mucha, mucha paciencia, y soltó una bocanada de aire con cansancio antes de pasarse los largos dedos por los mechones azabache que le caían desordenados por la frente.

Algo inesperado se removió al lado de sus pies y un matiz exageradamente dulce en el ambiente frío de su habitación lo obligó a abandonar presuroso aquellos pensamientos desoladores. Giró lentamente la cabeza para escudriñar por encima de su hombro, y entonces, la encontró allí.

Por unos segundos, su corazón pareció detenerse, notó el corte repentino de su respiración y sintió el cuerpo débil y perceptivo a la mera visión hipnótica de su larga espalda desnuda sentada al borde de la cama. Tenía las sedosas hebras de pelo rosado ocultando las marcas purpureas del cuello que, Itachi sabía que no habían estado allí un día antes. Bajo sus brazos sostenía la oscura gabardina de Akatsuki con la que pretendía disimular parte de su desnudez, aunque el mero recorte de su silueta era por sí solo más que excitante.

Sakura se llevó una cucharada de espeso chocolate dulce a la boca, se rozó con el dorso de un dedo el borde carnoso de su labio inferior en donde sintió que la sustancia se derramaba, e Itachi nunca advirtió un mordisco de hambre en el estómago tan feroz como hasta entonces. Se escurrió silencioso entre la superficie abultada del colchón de plumas y, cuando quiso atrapar con los labios la siguiente cucharada que iba en dirección a la húmeda boca de la chica, ésta apartó hábilmente la cuchara para soltar una maliciosa risita.

—No, no. Tu desayuno es ése de ahí —le respondió.

Pero, sólo una taza de cristal vacía con los restos de un chocolate caliente lo aguardó sobre la bandeja cuando guió la mirada hacia la mesita. El Uchiha compuso una mueca de fingida perplejidad y ella enterró la mirada sobre su segunda taza de desayuno mientras alargaba una sonrisa traviesa.

—Bueno, lo cierto es que lo había sido, pero de eso hace mucho tiempo. No tenía planeado vengarme de ti por no traerme el desayuno a la cama o algo parecido, como por supuesto cualquier chica decente esperaría. Pero extrañamente, hoy desperté con mucho... apetito.

Sakura reconoció que la sinceridad brillaba por su ausencia, pero tampoco mentía del todo. Cuando amaneció soñolienta e inmersa en la burbuja de ingravidez que le hacía encontrar su cuerpo ligeramente irreconocible, el hambre la devoró por los cuatro costados. No había sido exagerada con su inusual ataque de gula, y desde luego, jamás habría acudido a las cocinas ataviada con una simple gabardina que le arrastraba por los talones si no hubiese experimentado tamaña necesidad. Aquella no había sido su primera ni su segunda taza de chocolate, y probablemente, no habría sido la última si hubiese tenido la certeza de que nadie la regañaría si se llevaba alguna más. Cierta remordimiento hacia el muchacho le hizo sentir calor en las mejillas, pero lo olvidó de pronto.

Las musculosas piernas del moreno la rodearon para atraerla hacia un abrazo que le hizo crujir las costillas. Por un momento, Sakura percibió el corazón del Uchiha golpeando violentamente contra su espalda, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que se trataban de sus propios latidos. Una mano se enterró en su corta melena para tirar suave aunque firmemente de ella y exponerla con más facilidad. Itachi cumplió con lo que decían sus ojos y le atrapó los labios en un beso que la dejó demasiado indefensa como para oponerse.

Tan pronto como los labios de la chica se abrieron para él, Itachi saboreó cada pequeña ondulación empalagosa que el chocolate había dejado al derretirse en el paladar de su boca. Aún sentía un poco de recelo al verse privado del desayuno que, en el fondo, ella misma había preparado para él con tanto afecto, pero degustar aquel hermoso detalle directamente de sus labios había sido una experiencia mil veces mejor.

La liberó cuando los dedos de Sakura tiraron impacientemente de sus largos cabellos para reclamar una obligación tan indispensable como era respirar. Y, también porque no podía seguir arriesgándose a alimentar el súbito calor entre sus muslos. La chica lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos y el rostro fuertemente encendido.

—Nunca, pero nunca, nunca, nunca —le advirtió— juegues con mi comida.

Ella asintió obedientemente a lo que le pedía y él entornó los ojos.

—Era una broma.

—Ah... —sonrió, todavía avergonzada.

—Pero no vuelvas a dejar la cama antes que yo. Jamás, pase lo que pase. —Con el dedo pulgar le cruzó horizontalmente una mejilla—. Y esto te lo estoy diciendo de verdad.

A Sakura le costó un esfuerzo brutal no apartarle la mirada de los ojos mientras le estaba hablando. Itachi lo percibía. Era lo que menos deseaba en el mundo, pero se apartó de ella para dejarle su propio espacio, encaminó sus pasos hacia el cuarto de aseo que, por fortuna, no disponía de ninguna bañera móvil que pudiera despertar en él ciertos anhelos, y salió a su encuentro un par de minutos más tarde, consciente de que el pantalón morado que ahora le cubría la mitad del cuerpo la hacía sentirse a ella más relajada.

—Si hay algo que te esté preocupando, puedes decírmelo. Sé que no es fácil —«la primera, la segunda y hasta puede que la quinta vez» había estado a punto de añadir. Pero no quería exponerse a ser malinterpretado. Desde luego, no había sido ni su primera ni su quinta vez, pero lo que había vivido estando a su lado, no lo había sentido por nadie. Y eso le hacía creer que tenía ciertos derechos sobre la reciente experiencia—. Si no me dices lo que te incomoda no voy a poder...

—Me había ido —interrumpió repentinamente.

Un gesto muy parecido a la culpa hizo que ella buscara algo con lo que entretenerse en los dedos entrelazados de sus manos, y él se arrodilló frente a ella con la tenue esperanza de volver a recuperar la atención de sus ojos. No lo consiguió, y tuvo que posarle una mano en la rodilla para que alzara la vista de nuevo.

—No he estado todo el tiempo aquí contigo. La verdad es que la mayor parte lo he pasado dando vueltas en mi habitación.

—¿Por qué?

—Pues porque estabas aquí cuando abrí los ojos.

Itachi no entendió nada. Aquella no era precisamente la idea de _despertar_ que podría haber imaginado que quería ella, y por supuesto, no era el modo que habría deseado él. Se esforzó en tratar de comprenderla y entonces vio el brillo amenazando con precipitarse por una de sus orbes jades.

—Es que... una parte de mí esperaba que no estuvieses aquí cuando despertara, pero estabas aquí, y eso hace que todo sea tan real y tan... No me arrepiento de nada de lo que ha pasado, pero nada me preparó para todo lo que sentí justo después y no es —suspiró, como si cada palabra fuese un gran esfuerzo— sencillo acostumbrarse a estos sentimientos tan... fuertes, porque... Nunca he aspirado a ser tan feliz como lo soy justo ahora mismo y no sé si puedo soportar que esta felicidad se me rompa... más adelante... sin que yo pueda... y... Lo sé, es una tontería. No tenía que haberlo dicho.

Itachi tuvo que sujetarle una muñeca para que volviera a sentarse cuando la ninja médico hizo ademán de marcharse. Sentía su propia mano fría y sudorosa por el mal momento que pensaba que la chica iba a darle si sus inquietudes iban algo ligadas a ciertos arrepentimientos, y sin embargo, estaba convencido de que el corazón se le estaba derritiendo como plomo fundido debajo del pecho ahora que sabía la verdad.

Se irguió sobre sus rodillas y extendió una mano para tomarle la barbilla entre el dedo índice y el pulgar. Ella se resistió en un primer momento, pero sumergirse en las lagunas oscuras de sus ojos la dotó de cierta tranquilidad.

—Sakura, eres...

—Tonta. Sí, lo sé, y lo lamento.

—Y es bueno que lo sepas. Desgraciadamente, siento cierta ternura hacia esta tonta condenadamente adorable, y creo que estoy bastante seguro de que no puedo vivir sin ella, así que no permitiré que nada malo ocurra, tienes que confiar en mí. De todo lo que verdaderamente me ha importado, eres lo único que me queda. Y, no voy a perderte a ti también.

Algo palpitó dentro con una fuerza despampanante. Sin duda, era lo más bonito que Sakura había sentido nunca y lo más preciado que podría tener jamás. Le había dado su palabra, sabía que la cumpliría.

Se inclinó enseguida para abrazarlo, y la engorrosa gabardina que aún se sostenía alrededor de su pecho, estuvo a punto de deshacerse. Él la apartó lentamente apretándole los hombros.

—¿Sigues queriendo volver a casa? —le preguntó, apoyando la frente en la suya—. ¿Dijiste aquello porque lo querías de verdad, o fue producto de otra cosa...?

El mero recuerdo hizo que Sakura sintiera un vuelco en el corazón. No había estado segura de si había reunido el valor suficiente para decirle aquello o si, por el contrario, formaba parte de un vago sueño. A él le bastó mirarla un segundo para conocer sus pensamientos.

—Empaca todo lo que quieras llevarte. Nos vamos ahora.

Sakura le apretó las manos y le dio un beso en la frente antes de encaminarse de un salto hacia la puerta.

«A casa... A casa...» Ya no pudo pensar en otra cosa, aunque, sí en alguien más.

**::x::x::x::**

Yuri lanzó una mirada furiosa a la casona y observó el danzante tentáculo de humo mientras se erguía estrepitoso por las ventanas de las cocinas.

«Ese imbécil otra vez» pensó al cerciorarse de que cualquiera que fuese la delicia que pretendía preparar Kenta aquel día, había pasado a mejor vida tras otro más de sus tantos despistes. Pensó en decírselo rápidamente a su madre. Alguien con más sentido común lo habría puesto de patitas en la calle en su segundo o tercer desastre consecutivo de la jornada, pero alguien enamorado hasta las trancas, sin duda, no lo haría.

Se limitó a limpiarse la arena húmeda sobre el delantal y dejar el cuidado de las verduras para más tarde. Tenía que comprobar si aún podía hacer algo con el almuerzo que el cocinero había chafado para, como mínimo, los próximos dos almuerzos, o al menos, asegurarse de que el negocio de su madre no saldría en llamas.

Era tarde cuando Yuri se había incorporado aquella mañana. Durante sus labores, había notado la tranquilidad posterior a la larga celebración de la noche precedente, aunque la lluvia hubiese arruinado el encuentro en el último momento. Sólo le importó la ausencia inaudita de una sola persona en toda la larga lista de huéspedes y, por raro que pareciera, aquella ausencia la reconfortaba, aun si fuese a favor de ese pinchazo de culpabilidad que sentía en el estómago por no haber movido un dedo por ella.

No esperó ver esa alegría truncada tan pronto. Lamentablemente, cuando abrió las puertas abatibles de la cocina y apartó la nube de humo que había difícil respirar en el sitio, reconoció la inconfundible melena de fantasía de la chica cerezo, y aquel inesperado encuentro la lleno de rabia y angustia por partes iguales.

—¿Por qué sigues aquí? —gruñó con el ceño fruncido.

La aludida dio un respingo al percatarse de su presencia. Llevaba un trapo pegado a la boca que trataba de controlar un ataque de tos. Yuri se acercó de inmediato para apagar los tres fuegos que tenía encendidos, y seguidamente, abrir de par en par el resto de los ventanales.

Todo parecía indicar que la ninja trataba de contestarle, aunque no le fue posible hasta al menos su quinto intento.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Luego, hizo una pasa y tosió nuevamente.

—Creo que te dije con bastante claridad que no quería volver a verte por aquí. —Se esforzó por sonar distante, pero la delataba su tono inconfundiblemente preocupado.

Pasó medio minuto antes de que Sakura pudiera ejecutar mayor gesto que mirarla abstraídamente. Por supuesto, recordaba haber mantenido una conversación parecida con Yuri, y no habría llegado a angustiarla tanto si no fuera porque la había atribuido al transcurso de sus sueños. Esos que habían decidido asaltarla aquella mañana de vez en cuando, a menudo, con una intensidad tan pasmosa que parecía difícil distinguirlos de la realidad.

Los dedos de Sakura temblaron cuando se los llevó inconscientemente al cuello. No, no podía ser algo más que una sencilla coincidencia. Si aquel fragmento junto a Yuri la noche anterior justo antes de abandonar la plaza de la ciudad resultaba ser cierto, nada impediría que el resto de sus evocaciones fueran parte de la realidad. Y entonces, cuando ella logró apretar sus manos alrededor de la garganta de Sasuke...

—Eh, ¿me estás oyendo?

Sakura chasqueó la lengua cuando la punzante vocecita de la niña agujereó su reconstrucción mental.

—Yuri, por lo que más quieras, cálmate. Si me gritas sin parar no voy a entenderte nada. De todos modos, ¿cómo te atreves? —Sakura se acomodó la mano en la cintura en un gesto demasiado infantil para el tema que estaban tratando—. Yo debería estar enfadada. Me dejaste sola anoche.

—¿No entiendes que nadie se habría dado cuenta si te hubieses marchado ayer? Si _ese bastardo_ hubiese querido encontrar pistas de tu paradero no habría conseguido ninguna, porque no había un alma que estuviera fuera de la plaza. Sakura, debiste volver a casa. Era tu única oportunidad.

—Me iré hoy, y lo haré con ese bastardo —respondió sin pensarlo. Después, se dio cuenta de que también necesitaba respirar unos segundos antes de continuar—. Yuri, las cosas no son tan obvias como tú piensas. Hay una razón por la que puedo confiar en él y por eso te pido que tú lo hagas en mí. Sé que intentas hacer lo mejor por mí, pero no quiero que te preocupes innecesariamente. Yo estaré bien... mientras esté a su lado.

Intercambió con ella una mirada apremiante, pero nada pareció cambiar su rostro de espanto. La rubia parecía dispuesta a rebatirle aquella locura de confiar en su propio captor, pero un pensamiento espontáneo volvió a surcarle la cabeza y se mostró tan retraída y apenada como un niño pequeño haciendo berrinche porque acaba de romper el jarrón preferido de su madre. Luego, estuvo a punto de confesarle aquello que la provocaba tantos remordimientos, pero algo mucho más desagradable la obligó a fruncir la nariz.

—¿A qué rayos huele?

—Se me ha quemado. Lo siento, te compraré una nueva... —musitó, con las mejillas del mismo color que la cazuela rota—. Tengo las cabeza en las nubes, sólo estaba...

—¿Es un anticonceptivo?

—¡Yuri!

Comenzó a tratar de explicarle que se equivocaba en lo que a todas luces fue un gran acierto, sin embargo, las palabras se le amontonaron en la boca y sólo consiguió que su ataque de tos regresara de nuevo.

—Ya, claro... Y Kenta sólo es el cocinero de mi madre. Esto ya lo he vivido antes —se quejó la niña, torciendo los labios y acercándose un pequeño taburete para trepar a las repisas más altas—. Toma, miel. Espero que no sepa como huele.

Sakura se quedó unos segundos mirando el mohín gracioso de la niña y su mano extendida consecutivamente, antes de tomar el pequeño frasco. Fue una situación de lo más incómoda. Sakura se figuraba que se echaría a reír cuando lo recordara más tarde. Ahora, estaba demasiado perturbada, demasiado avergonzada y demasiado apurada como para acordarse de cómo se hacía para tan siquiera sonreír.

La rubia compuso su más desafiante pose de rebeldía y caminó con un forzado aire de indiferencia hacia la puerta. Su figura se perdió entre los balanceos de un ala y otra, aunque reapareció un minuto después con esa entrañable expresión de ángel que Sakura tanto apreciaba.

—Vuelve a casa, Sakura —le dijo retorciéndose nerviosamente los dados—. Todavía soy una niña, pero hay razones que incluso yo entiendo.

El remordimiento que bañó sus palabras provocó que Sakura sintiera unas ganas enormes de estrecharla, pero, no se movió. Esbozó una sonrisa agradecida y vio a la niña marcharse sonrojada.

Ella también la echaría de menos...

**::x::x::x::**

El sol doraba ya las puntas nevadas de las montanas bajo un cielo manchado de borrones grisáceos, el viento silbaba entre los cristales desajustados de la ventana de su habitación y un frasco de barro estallaba en el suelo por un despiste cuando Itachi se paró verdaderamente a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo.

Antes de que el riesgo a precipitarse llegara a quebrar la promesa que ya le había hecho a ella, una gota carmesí escapó de la yema de su dedo cuando se agachó a recoger los pedazos rotos, recordándole la magnitud del juramento que había hecho y con el que únicamente comenzaría un nuevo inicio para la chica. No podía devolver a la Haruno Sakura que había partido en misión de Konoha hace algún tiempo, porque..., ella jamás regresaría. Sí lo haría una mujer mejor, una ninja más curtida y puede que con el corazón algo más magullado por las penosas experiencias que había padecido, pero también alguien de la que había llegado a enorgullecerse con cada paso dado.

No podía decir lo mismo de sí mismo. Cada día era más consciente de que había fallado a su hermano menor, traicionado a su familia y a su clan, y si además llegaba a desligarse de Akatsuki por muy honorables que fuesen las razones para hacerlo, acabaría faltando también a la misión encomendaba por Konoha; la Aldea era lo único que se había prometido proteger aunque pesara sobre él la maldición de haber derramado con su espada a su propia sangre, de haber sesgado algunas vidas inocentes para proteger el secreto de su cometido y de, finalmente, haberse convertido en todo aquello que aborrecía. Lo peor era sentir que no podía arrepentirse de nada de aquello.

Puede que Sakura no fuera realmente consciente de que Uchiha Itachi no tenía un hogar al que regresar, como ella solía mencionarlo. Las únicos brazos que se abrirían para él en su regreso a la Aldea serían las cadavéricas articulaciones del Dios de la Muerte. Y, jamás se opondría a esa gélida entrega que se había ganado tan merecidamente.

Al fin y al cabo, él no era ningún cobarde. Había puesto su vida al servicio del País del Fuego y, fueran cuales fueren los designios de sus acciones, se encargaría de que su último aliento fuese entregado para defenderlo, sin importar que allá donde el sol alcanzara fuese llamado siempre "Itachi _el Renegado_". ¿Por qué no acabar su cometido devolviendo con vida a la excepcional alumna de la Hokage? Aun si ese gesto implicara también que él mismo debía anudarse la soga al cuello.

Haciendo desechado el peso que conllevaba la sublime gabardina negra de nubes, se acomodó una gruesa túnica de color canela y ajustó los cierres de la bolsa de cuero con las escasas pertenencias que apenas creía conveniente llevar consigo. Sabía que el equipaje de Sakura triplicaría sus dimensiones, y aunque no quería negarle nada, tampoco estaba dispuesto a que un exceso de trastos llegaran a retrasar su retorno a la Villa.

La evocación de la sonrisa de la joven ante la idea de volver de nuevo a sus orígenes como si apenas fuese un imposible que había descartado hace mucho tiempo, lo hizo recargarse de todo el coraje que necesitaba para cerciorarse completamente de que había tomado la única y mejor decisión.

Le llegó el escozor molesto de la punta de su dedo índice, y lo lamió lánguidamente mientras daba un repaso monótono a su alrededor en pos de destruir cualquier rastro que delatase su permanencia allí, y... sin embargo, cuando su mirada oscura atravesó accidentalmente las vidrieras de las ventanas, Itachi tuvo claro que cualquier tentativa por tratar de escapar de la realidad, llegaba demasiado tarde.

Incrédulo hacia la visión que le entregaban sus propios sentidos, se acercó a la ventana para contemplar con una mejor perspectiva la insólita situación de fuera. Una mota de sangre marcó sus huellas dactilares en el cristal cuando apretó una mano, y luego, tuvo la tentación de hacerlo pedazos bajo sus puños.

Yuri se alzó a lo lejos a un lado del arroyo, e Itachi tuvo la sensación de que jamás había sentido tantísimo miedo.

**::x::x::x::**

Todavía no había anochecido, pero quizás no quedaba demasiado. La hija de la mesera sabía que en los inesperados periodos de tormenta los días parecían acortarse con una ligereza que no excusaba de ningún modo el descuidar el resto de obligaciones. Yuri hincó las rodillas en el borde del riachuelo percibiendo el frío del barro amoldándose en torno a ellas. El molino de agua aún quedaba lejos de su alcance, pero era peligroso desatender los primeros brotes de hongos venenosos que podían contaminar las aguas en cuestión de horas.

Era cierto que el transitar del riachuelo era sólo usado para las tareas de los molinos, por lo que el agua potable que abastecía la casona era directamente extraída de un pozo independiente, pero también era el lugar de donde se tomaba lo esencial para el regadío de los cultivos, de modo que resultaba igualmente indispensable proteger las cosechas de la contagiosa sustancia que segregaban ciertas variantes de setas y que podía resultar mortales si se camuflaban en las corrientes de agua dulce.

Acomodó la enorme cesta de mimbre a su lado y comenzó a llenarla de cadáveres de hongos y malas hierbas que fue arrancando hábilmente con la ayuda de una pala y un pequeño rastrillo de mano. La paciencia era una virtud que no poseía especialmente, pero tornó en algo más fuerte que la rabia cuando sus cortes dejaron de ser tan limpios para convertirse en puñaladas que prácticamente desgarraban la tierra mojada y oscura.

Yuri se detuvo a sí misma exhalando un gemido de impotencia antes de limpiarse la frente con una mano sucia. Se recostó sobre la hierba húmeda para devolver su respiración a la normalidad, y tal vez tranquilizarse de su inaudito arrebato, hundiendo con cierta amargura la mirada en el amplio y grisáceo cielo.

Si había aprendido algo durante su corta travesía por la vida, es que el amor estupidizaba al más sabio, volvía demente al ser más cuerdo del mundo, y no hacía distinciones entre hombres y mujeres. Ya era suficientemente extraño soportar el romance de su recatada madre con Kenta, el cocinero, no se había esperado un comportamiento tan ilógico de alguien como Sakura, la amiga de la infancia que nunca había disfrutado realmente y a la que perdería a manos de un asesino manipulador.

«Hay una razón por la que puedo confiar en él...» le había dicho la chica y, Yuri no lo ponía en duda. Estaba enamorada. El alto muchacho que la acompañaba no había hecho realmente algo para ganarse tan fervientemente su desprecio, era su bien conocida gabardina de nubes rojas la que detestaba más que cualquier otra cosa.

Sakura no podía hablar en serio cuando le pedía un voto de confianza para una persona que había osado ponérsela. Entre otras cosas, era la misma vestimenta que recordaba haber visto manchada con la sangre de su padre, cuando tiempo atrás, un miembro de la organización lo acribillara ante sus ojos de niña. La nube roja se había grabado con dolor y saña en su corazón, y desgraciadamente, también en su memoria. Se había extendido por su cuerpo como la ponzoña para arrebatarle la inocencia que ya no extrañaba, por lo que, aun si se lo pidiera Dios en persona, Yuri jamás confiaría en nadie que luciera orgulloso el emblema terrorífico de Akatsuki.

El coraje se apoderaba de ella cuando se veía incapaz de arrebatarle a Sakura de los ojos la venda que le impedía ver el engaño. Y de pronto, Yuri volvió a recordar que no contar toda la verdad que sabía no estaba tan lejos de convertirla en una mentirosa.

Si Haruno supiera que sus amigos habían ido en su busca, quizás las cosas cambiarían...

—¿Estás dormida?

Yuri se percató de que había cerrado los ojos inconscientemente.

Las formas elegantes y estilizadas de un rostro varonil la observaban detenidamente desde su altura. Si no hubiese vuelto a abrir los pálidos labios, la joven habría creído que se trataba de una simple estatua.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó esta vez el chico, con un hilo de voz tan suave como susurros.

«Nubes rojas» reconoció la rubia en su ropa. Se incorporó del suelo tan rápidamente que estuvo a punto de volver a caer. Los bajos de su enfangada falda se le enredaron alrededor de los tobillos, y aprovechó la escasa oportunidad de deshacerlos para vislumbrar además al resto de sus acompañantes. Al lado del joven del cabello de fuego, estaba la mujer más hermosa que Yuri había visto en su vida. Detrás de ella había otro chico, mucho más joven, pero a él sí que lo conocía.

—Mucho me temo que nos hemos extraviado del camino. Te estaría muy agradecido si nos indicaras la ruta más corta hacia cierta casona.

La voz del Akatsuki le retumbó en los tímpanos, irreal. Pronto comprendió que el nombrado agradecimiento consistía en realidad en permitirle continuar con vida, y Yuri encontró cerradas todas las puertas de su supervivencia en cuanto una soberana temeridad le acudió a la mente.

—La casona puede verse desde aquí. Sólo está un poco camuflada por la niebla —aclaró al recién llegado, señalando a lo lejos con un dedo—. Yo misma os acompañaré y atenderé si necesitáis un descanso. Mi madre es la propietaria.

La atractiva muchacha la apuñaló con una mirada silenciosa, en una mueca mismamente escalofriante. Era como si pudiera introducirse en su psique para anticiparse a su trampa. Yuri nunca supo de dónde sacó el valor para hacerlo, pero se agachó para recoger su bota de agua antes de sumergirla bajo la superficie serpenteante del riachuelo.

—Supongo que el trayecto ha sido largo. No hay pueblos cercanos al nuestro. Estaréis sedientos.

Aunque Yuri estaba segura de que lo merecía, le tembló la mano cuando le extendió la bota al muchacho. Las ondas de sus ojos la enfocaron sin esbozar parpadeo alguno, y cuando creyó que había quedado tan petrificado como la escultura de mármol que parecía, atisbó en sus labios un inapreciable ademán de sonrisa cínica.

Ya estaba rozando sus gélidos dedos cuando una intrusión repentina la golpeó en las manos haciendo que perdiera el objeto. Yuri miró con los ojos desencajados su única oportunidad de hacer algo por vengarse de su padre cuando el agua venenosa de la bota se vació lastimosamente por el terreno. Tardó un largo minuto en voltear hacia el ya familiar huésped Uchiha.

—Vaya, largo tiempo sin vernos. Me alegra saber que continuas vivo —oyó decir al pelinaranja. La niña no tenía formaba de saber si estaba usando el sarcasmo o si era un reproche encubierto.

—¿Has hecho lo que te pedimos?

—Saluda primero, Konan —insistió el pálido integrante, sin conseguir ningún efecto en ella.

—¿Dónde está el encargo?

—No ha podido ser.

—Desapareces inexcusablemente por semanas, y después de todo, ¿afirmas tan tranquilo que no ha podido ser? Esto es imperdonable. Pain, no permitas que...

—No es culpa nuestra. Ha sido cosa suya —explicó, señalando con un movimiento de cabeza al cadavérico muchacho—. Esto no iba a salir bien desde el principio. Los grupos estaban mal estructurados. Sabes que te lo advertí antes de comenzar con esta pantomima.

Pese a la tensión, Yuri se percató de que Pain ni siquiera parecía contener el aliento. Entendía que el chico Uchiha era un hombre de nervios imperturbables, pero incluso cuando llegó a moverse hacía él, sintió que algo en su interior lo intranquilizaba.

—Quieres decir que no sólo no has conseguido aprovechar la oportunidad única de atrapar inadvertido al Hachibi, sino que además has dejado escapar al valioso instrumento que resultaba tu hermano —dijo Pain, dejando bastante claro que no era una pregunta—. Tienes suerte de que te aprecie. Algo.

El Uchiha aguantó la crudeza de su mirada. La esbelta muchacha se adelantó feroz para proseguir con sus reproches, pero el ninja llamado Pain se le adelantó otra vez, con una calma pasmosa en comparación a su furiosa compañera.

—¿Dónde está la chica?

—Dentro —respondió Itachi, y ni siquiera lo dudó.

Violentamente, Yuri sintió que la sangre le abandonaba el rostro en el acto. Algo de sus intenciones debió reflejarse cuando se movió casi sin saberlo, porque el chico al que ya conocía se abalanzó rápido a detenerla. Una de sus callosas manos le presionó la boca, pero enseguida le mordió un dedo y Suigetsu soltó un grito agudo antes de volver a sujetarle ambos brazos.

—¿Qué...? No serás capaz... —tartamudeó incrédula—. No... ¡No!

—Daos prisa —insistió Itachi.

—¡No puedes hacer esto!

Por un momento, Yuri creyó que la mirada oscura del Uchiha no se había cruzado accidentalmente con la suya, pero estaba demasiado enervada ante la posibilidad de que Sakura hubiese estado tan engañada como creía, como para prestarle atención.

—Cállate —le impuso el Uchiha en un afán bastante evidente por que sus compañeros se alejaran cuanto antes.

—¡Tú, bastardo!

Notó la fuerza de Suigetsu tratando de contenerla, pero todo fue inútil.

—¡Ella confía en ti! Ella cree que tú vas a... —volvió a gritarle al Uchiha—. ¡Ella en verdad te qui-...!

Las palabras se ahogaron en la sangre que sintió llenándole la boca.

El golpe apenas había sido un movimiento descontrolado con el dorso de la mano, pero había conseguido arrojarla al suelo. Escupió entre una espesa nube de sangre algún diente roto, e Itachi miró con perplejidad la mano temblorosa con la que le había destrozado la hermosa sonrisa de ángel para siempre.

—He dicho que te calles —insistió el Uchiha, sacudiéndose la mano—. Vamos.

La extraña mirada que Itachi intercambió con la niña, hizo que Suigetsu presintiera que algo iba desorbitadamente mal. Se acuclilló junto a la muchacha para tenderle un pañuelo blanco que, enseguida dejó de serlo cuando lo pasó por los chorreantes labios rojos de la rubia.

Por un tiempo, le pudo la compasión. Una parte de él habría deseado no inmiscuirse en cuales fueran los asuntos de Itachi y su organización, para quedarse simplemente consolando a la chica mientras le pedía que no intentara ponerse de pie para evitar marearse; pero otra, le hizo querer ser de alguna forma cómplice de la inquietud del Uchiha, y lo peor del asunto es que que ni siquiera entendía por qué. Aunque, en el fondo, se figuraba que tenía que ver con cierta chica pelirrosa...

—No os molestéis. Yo iré —propuso Suigetsu después de chasquear la lengua—. Ya he estado aquí. Me sé perfectamente el camino, y en el lugar ya me conocen.

La duda hizo que el espadachín hubiese estado a punto de arrepentirse de lo que había dicho, cuando vio la recelosa mirada cruzada entre el líder y Konan. Y, aunque imperceptiblemente, todo pareció compensado al alivio que notó inmediatamente en el chico de pelo largo.

Aquello fue definitivamente mucho peor de lo que pensaba. Cuando Suigetsu volvió a pisar la posada que había abandonado no hace tanto tiempo, tuvo la sensación de sentirse por primera vez superior a los tan valorados Uchiha. Las maletas en la entrada de la habitación de la chica sólo podían significar una sola cosa, y ni siquiera a él se le habría pasado por la cabeza la estupidez de pretender escapar de las garras de Alatsuki con la mísera esperanza de victoria.

Aquél era un error de Itachi que Sakura pagaría caro. Suigetsu lo intuía, y algo en la precipitación con la que la chica empacaba las cosa cuando la observó por la ranura ligeramente entreabierta de la puerta, hizo que se le estremeciera el corazón.

Se estaba ablandando.

Necesitaba volver a sus raíces. Algún buen baño de sangre en cualquier batalla lo sanaría de su esporádica humanidad.

—Hey, ¿qué haces? —dijo con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

Suigetsu irrumpió en su habitación como si ya hubiese saludado a la chica hace cinco minutos, y ella no pudo evitar el respingo por la impresión de verlo pararse a su lado tan natural como si no llevara una sarta de días desaparecido. Luego, lo ignoró y pareció concentrarse en doblar un amasijo de prendas.

—No tengo tiempo —le dijo en el mismo tono con el que lo habría mandado al infierno—. Te lo pido por favor, déjame en paz.

Una idea desagradable le pasó por la cabeza, y Suigetsu vio cómo se detenía inmediatamente para clavarle los ojos con una expresión aterrorizada. Pareció recapacitar.

—Espera un momento... ¿Le ha pasado algo a Sasuke?

—No tengo ni idea de dónde está Sasuke. Me abandonó —y, se sorprendió de no haber tenido que fingir su resentimiento.

—Entonces, lárgate.

—Qué fría... —Suigetsu entornó los ojos—. Sakura, no te molestes. No vas a ir a ninguna parte.

Las manos de la chica se detuvieron bruscamente. Volvió a reanudar su tarea enseguida, pero ya resultaba imposible. Sus dedos parecía agarrotados, y Suigetsu suponía que Sakura era lo suficientemente audaz para figurarse que algo grave estaba sucediendo fuera de lo planeado. Aún así, cometió la estupidez de consolarse negándolo.

—Márchate, Suigetsu. Me importas demasiado poco para que puedas lograr chafar mi día. Sal de aquí y haré como si no te hubiera visto.

Suigetsu suspiró con cansancio. Luego, se acercó a la ventana y entreabrió un par de tiras de la persiana para mirar al exterior.

—Escúchame bien, Sakura. Supongo que esto no entraba en tus planes, pero Akatsuki está aquí. Tu príncipe cuervo acaba de salvarle la vida a la hija de la mesera. También le ha hecho perder un par de muelas sanas, pero eso no importa mucho ahora. —Resopló—. Por algún motivo, ella creía que podía envenenar a Pain con agua concentrada en un pellejo. ¡Tiene gracia! —prosiguió, soltando una risita nerviosa—. ¿No lo pillas? ¿Cómo iba a matar a Pain? Ese cuerpo suyo ya está muerto. Claro que la pobre niña no sabía que se estaba cavando su tumba...

Otra odiosa punzada de clemencia volvió a inquietar al espadachín cuando rememoró el rostro lleno de pánico de la chica platinada.

—En fin, lo que quiero decir es que si no quieres echar a perder todo eso, sería mejor que colaborases. ¿Me entiendes? No tiene ningún caso resistirse.

Esperó un grito, un llanto desconsolado, una súplica... Ni siquiera algo parecido a un insulto escapó de sus labios cuando él volvió a apartar la mirada de la ventana para mirarla a los ojos. Realmente no la conocía.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —Sakura se abrazó a sí misma, como si un repentino baño de agua fría le hubiese caído del techo. Su voz parecía tan débil como el brillo apagado de sus ojos—. ¿Por qué me ayudas?

El muchacho escogió la mentira. Más lógica de lo que resultaba la pura verdad.

—No te ayudo. Sólo hago lo que Sasuke querría. Y, por lo que sé, no le haría ninguna gracia que te marcharas.

Sakura asintió débilmente antes de resignarse. El ninja admiró la fortaleza de no derrumbarse cuando hasta escasos minutos había estado tan convencida de su libertad.

Quince. Sólo fueron quince minutos los que transcurrieron antes de que abandonara la casona en compañía de la chica, y tan sólo quince minutos fue el tiempo suficiente para que Itachi fuera incapaz de reconocerla.

Un corte desgarrado le cruzaba la cara de la frente hasta la mandíbula. Una capa brillante y oscura se le pegaba al cuerpo como una segunda piel; en los brazos, en el rostro, por las piernas...

Era la carne revertida. Rojiza. Dolorosa.

Su sangre.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

_¿Zas, en toda la boca? (?)_

_Lo sé, no doy paz, pero no importa. Espero que la siguiente actu llegue tan rápida como abril. Pórtense bien y tenga buen día._

_¡Hasta pronto!_

_**Shizenai**_


	35. Mirar atrás

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_Me traigo una sonrisa de idiota con eso de que ya huele a verano (^^). Sí, sí, y tenemos las mismas cosas que hacer y todo, pero ya le ponemos otra cara, ¿o no?_

_Pues bueno, actu de... ¿abril? No me lo tengan en cuenta, es que ahora soy un año más vieja, ¿saben? En fi__n, muchísimas gracias por estar aquí otra vez, también a __Aya-Takemeaway, Crimela, juliana-ch, Antotis, Fluoradolescent, Suiseki, Ley-83, Lyldane, MarianUchiha, Amy Kawaii Candy y a Ryukaze-sama por los refrescantes comentarios y las conversaciones, a la gente no-registrada a la que no puedo responder también le agradezco por el buen rato que me hacen pasar (¡eso por supuesto!) y al resto por los favs/alerts y el seguimiento. Ya sé que soy pesada, pero nunca me cansaré de decirles que ¡gracias!_

_**Disclaimer: **__No importa qué haya dicho Minato en el manga, todo el mundo sabe que Naruto es de Kishimoto Masashi, y el __resto de sus personajes también son sus hijos... (?)_

* * *

**El valor del silencio**

por _Shizenai_

**Capítulo XXXV – Mirar atrás **

La última en mirarla cuando se acercó desde la lejana puerta de la casona fue Yuri, todavía tendida en el suelo y sollozando de conmoción, tal y como le hubiera prometido Suigetsu a juzgar por sus delicados labios rotos y el pañuelo empapado en bermellón que apretaba entre sus manos. Le fastidiaba verla allí, estremecida por la visión de su rostro cubierto de sangre, mientras su llanto se detenía abruptamente para perderse en recuerdos amargos que la ninja desconocía; ya la había visto así una vez, la noche en que contempló el aparatoso parto de su gata preferida.

Haruno caminó al encuentro de la banda, a menudo, entre empujones y tropiezos que Suigetsu ocasionaba al golpearle bruscamente la espalda, siendo muy consciente de que el espadachín se adelantaba mucho más aterrorizado que ella misma, nada convencido aún de la idea que le había planteado hace minutos escasos y en la que lo había involucrado. Por su parte, Sakura sentía la humedad en el rostro y sobre el resto del cuerpo donde el aire le congeló la sangre que le resbalaba como gusanos escurridizos; no se la había provocado él, aunque ésa tampoco era la idea que ella había tenido en mente desde el principio.

—Hazlo, no me moveré —le había ordenado a Suigetsu poco después de que hubiese invadido su habitación para exponerle los acontecimientos.

—¿Te has vuelto loca? Todos están esperando fuera.

—Vamos, tampoco voy a gritar, si eso es lo que te preocupa. —El muchacho la siguió estudiando con expresión de incertidumbre—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que tu asqueroso amo jamás te enseñó cómo hacerlo? Buscaría a cualquier otra alimaña con más agallas que tú, pero no tengo tiempo precisamente.

—Chica, no me toques las narices, ¿quieres?. Soy uno de los Espadachines de la Niebla. Con estas manos le he desgarrado la garganta a monstruos el triple de grandes que un mastodonte, mientras tú probablemente jugabas a _me quiere o no_ deshojando margaritas.

—¡Pues hazlo de una vez!

Sakura vio a Suigetsu relamiéndose los labios y apretando el shuriken en un preámbulo que sólo llegó a eso. Cuando levantó el arma por encima de su hombro y gimió ligeramente para asestarle el primer tajo, la determinación lo abandonó de golpe sustituida por cierta piedad que lo dejó tan asustadizo como a un chiquillo.

—No puedo —le confesó—. Si no te defiendes, no puedo hacerte daño. Sé que no hay nada bueno que decir de mí, pero no quiero que se me conozca además por maltratar a chicas cuando están indefensas...

—Está bien. Lo haré yo —concluyó con el ceño fruncido.

Le tendió sus manos ya maniatadas para tratar de sostener el reluciente shuriken del chico, pero éste se negó a entregárselo con una sarta más de argumentos acerca de su repentina locura en los que Sakura prefería no entrar.

No estaba loca, sólo desesperada, lo cual era bastante diferente. Cualquiera sería capaz de entender que Akatsuki consideraría traición lo que ella e Itachi estaban a punto de cometer; una cosa era permitir al Uchiha entretenerse con la prisionera de la organización, y otra muy distinta, que osara liberarla y abandonar definitivamente el puesto que había ocupado durante años. De Akatsuki no se entraba a placer ni se salía ya fueras un miembro de la élite o una vulgar prisionera; o recuperaba a los dos o los aniquilaba en el acto.

Sakura no podía permitirlo.

Golpeó fuertemente con el codo el espejo colgado en su habitación y los cristales cayeron como lluvia afilada entre sonidos estrepitosos que parecieron colmar la casona por unos instantes.

—Oye, no estarás pensando en... ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Sakura no escuchó. Percibía el peligro en el fijo de cada pedazo de espejo hecho añicos bajo sus pies, cogió torpemente uno entre sus dos manos y apretó los dientes con toda su energía antes de que la rasgada arista le surcara verticalmente el rostro en un corte de media luna.

Inmediatamente, sintió el hedor, el crujido de la carne desgarrándose al paso de su pulso tembloroso a la par que la sangre intensamente roja le cubría el rostro con un ansia macabra. Algo de aquel placer sádico, de la rabia, la desesperación y la venganza la llevó a deslizarse el cristal roto por un brazo, en un muslo, sobre el vientre. Se desgarró los labios tratando de contener un alarido, pero no podía detenerse; cada herida haría más creíble la mentira.

Poco después, supo que había perdido el conocimiento en algún punto de su arrebato, pues cuando volvió a sentir el ardor devastador de su carne malherida, estaba siendo golpeada suavemente en una mejilla por el ninja de Kirigakure.

—Sakura. ¡Hey! ¿Puedes oírme? —le dijo con una sonrisa que pretendía ser amable—. ¡Por el amor de Dios! Pensaba que intentabas quitarte la vida... Estás como una jodida regadera, ¿lo sabes? Pero, descuida, esto funcionará.

Nada menos.

La chica de las nubes rojas soltó un bufido antes de cruzarse de brazos y mirar a otro sitio, y el líder de Akatsuki tensó los labios en un gesto que no confirmaba ni desmentía su aprobación. Sakura notaba también la intensa mirada de Itachi contemplándola con incredibilidad, pero a él no podía mirarle a los ojos. Sabía que el corazón que había agitado al coserse a heridas había sido el del Uchiha, y no el suyo.

—¡Sakura!

Yuri consiguió escurrirse lo bastante deprisa como para abrazarla tan fuerte que casi consiguió derribarla. El suave susurro que dejó en su oído la hizo sentir mareada, y casi con tanta violencia, Suigetsu arrastró a la niña lejos, ordenándole entre gruñidos que se alejara si no quería perder algo más que un par de dientes. Otra cosa que debería agradecerle al chico más tarde.

—Así que aquí estás, mi necia y sincera prisionera... —La saludó Pain, como ella recordaba que solía hacer, siempre con una burla bailando en cada palabra. Se inclinó levemente y le apartó un par de mechones de pelo que se habían quedado pegados a la sangre reseca de su frente; Sakura se vio obligada a sisear entre dientes—. ¿Qué has hecho esta vez para merecerte este trato tan desconsiderado? Tú, que siempre has sido prudente y de pocas palabras...

—La he encontrado en el desván —se adelantó Suigetsu. El joven se había alejado de su lado cuando Itachi mostró el más mínimo interés por acercarse, y ella entendió enseguida que le tenía miedo—. Estaba amordazada y maniatada. Parece que ha pasado bastante tiempo allí. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que pueda emprender el viaje por sí misma, podría caer enferma, sufrir fiebres. Quizás deberíamos esperar a que...

—Pero no le han cortado la lengua, ¿verdad? Haruno, no estás enfadada conmigo, ¿cierto? Sabes que mis métodos son distintos a los de nuestro amigo Uchiha. Yo te mataría antes de hacerte algo como esto. Soy un poco menos paciente cuando mis ninjas me desobedecen como a ti te gusta hacer tanto, pero mucho más piadoso que él. ¿Me honrarás dándome conversación durante el camino de vuelta a tu celda?

A la chica le faltó un esfuerzo vano escupirle una masa de flema sanguinolenta al rostro, pero comprendía que aquel capricho acabaría con todo lo que había ganado hasta entonces. Estaba apartándose con las manos sucias la entremezcla de sangre y sudor que comenzó a escocerle en los ojos, cuando la voz fría y aterciopelada de Konan detuvo sus desbocados latidos por un momento.

—¿Qué pasa con Goro? ¿Es que nadie piensa avisarle de que lo estamos esperando aquí? —pronunció, mirando todavía la casona de madera.

Un reguero de sudor helado corrió por la frente de Suigetsu. Desconocía si era por pura dominación o afecto, pero había llegado a darse cuenta durante el trayecto hacia la casona que Konan albergaba en realidad un fuerte apego hacia dicho súbdito. El chico balbuceó algo en un idioma que nadie entendió, no quería ni imaginar lo que Akatsuki haría con él si llegaban a descubrir que no les había contado desde el principio que sabía cómo, cuándo y por qué Sasuke había acabado con el ninja.

—Está muerto —se oyó rápidamente.

El espadachín tardó cinco latidos en descubrir que no había sido él quien había hablado.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? No, ni hablar, no es posible. Goro es... Nadie habría podido. Si Goro destaca por algo es por ser sumamente... —le exclamaba al Uchiha.

—He sido yo. Molestaba.

Había tanta naturalidad en su gélida voz, que Suigetsu estuvo a punto de creérselo. Si no le conociera tan bien como creía, pensaría que el mayor de los Uchiha estaba tratando de proteger a su hermano pequeño.

—No puedes hacer eso —gritó la hermosa mujer— ¡Su vida me pertenece a mí! No sabes lo que cuesta encontrar a alguien la mitad de competente. Goro es servicial, respetuoso, no tenías que..., ¡es mío!

—Era —insistió el joven.

—Maldito seas, Uchiha, no tienes ni idea de lo que has hecho, ¿verdad? ¿Crees que voy a dejar pasar por alto un atrevimiento como éste? Nadie, nunca, jamás, se apodera de lo que me pertenece sin pagar un precio a cambio. Ni siquiera tú. ¿Cómo piensas que vas a compensarlo?

El aludido le lanzó una mirada por el rabillo del ojo.

—Siempre puedo enviarte junto a él al mismo sitio. Aunque, sólo si me lo pides _por favor_.

Suigetsu estrangulo un gemido. Parecía el único en darse cuenta del error fatal que había cometido al desafiarla. Ya había padecido en sus propias carnes cómo se las gastaba la chica Akatsuki, pensó que Uchiha Itachi no sería una excepción para ella si decidía descuartizarlo con las manos tan bien cómo lo hacían sus ojos de oro batido. Pero, en lugar de eso, se sonrojó, y casi insultantemente, Suigetsu se dio cuenta que ella todavía lo apreciaba.

—Esto acaba de coronar tu esplendida expedición. —Pain entrecerró los ojos en un gesto que había repetido mil veces. Se volteó hacia la rehén y desenredó parte de los hirientes cordeles de chakra que le apretaban los brazos a los costados del cuerpo—. Goro era responsable de ella, y ya que te has deshecho de la única persona con la paciencia suficiente para soportarla, serás tú mismo quien la lleve de regreso al refugio. —Hizo una pausa pata extenderle el extremo desgastado del cordel—. Si la has dejado lo bastante magullada como para que ni siquiera pueda caminar de vuelta, siempre puedes arrastrarla. Después de todo, no iba a ser la primera vez, ¿no es así?

Uchiha Itachi hizo caso omiso de su mandato.

—Apártala de mi vista —sentenció con frialdad antes de retirarse.

Ni siquiera la había mirado, aunque Sakura no lo necesitaba para entender lo que pensaba. Siempre había un poco de verdad en las mentiras de Itachi, y de realidad en todos sus engaños.

Él no iba a perdonarle aquello.

**::x::x::x::**

Habían avanzado casi tres cuartas parte de la madrugada cuando aquel malparado cobijo, apenas un viejo gallinero donde guarnecerse, tuvo la desgracia de cruzarse en sus caminos.

Estaba siendo ocupado por entonces; una familia con una anciana arrugada, la mujer del bebé en los brazos y sus dos hijos adolescentes y pecosos. Eran tan esbeltos y enclenques que apenas les harían sombra al apretujarse juntos, pero aún así, Sakura sabía que no habría espacio suficiente.

Cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes mientras se acurrucaba sobre sus rodillas, tratando de pensar en el ruido de las olas rompiéndose en los acantilados o cualquier otra recreación que absorbiera sus sentidos, aunque eso no la ayudó a desaparecer de allí.

—Tápate los oídos —murmuró Suigetsu con tranquilidad, observando la imagen del viejo caserío a lo lejos donde estaban el resto de sus compañeros.

Y, Sakura escuchó entonces el gritó de la mujer. Un par de lágrimas se le escaparon de los ojos y notó el sabor salado y metálico cuando las gotas le recorrieron las mejillas para detenerse a la orilla de sus rasgados labios.

Sabía que el descanso de la organización consistiría en apenas unas horas antes de que amaneciera completamente, y aún así, habían acabado con la plácida felicidad de una familia para siempre. Como en todas las ocasiones anteriores, demostrando la sangre fría que los caracterizaba.

Aún no había abierto los ojos ni destapado sus oídos cuando presintió los pasos y la voz de Pain dando indicación a Suigetsu de que no le quitara el ojo del encima en ningún momento. El chico asintió con su típico desgano, aunque Sakura no estaba dispuesta a hacerle aquella tarea muy ardua. Prefería dormir fuera, a la intemperie, muerta de frío y hambrienta, cualquier cosa antes de permanecer bajo el techo en el que se había masacrado a la familia y junto a sus asesinos.

Esperaba que el espadachín se sintiera importante cuando le pidió con un sumiso tono de voz que le permitiera limpiarse en el riachuelo. Y, sin embargo, el chico asintió con un mohín de disgusto que bien podía traducirse a lo poco capacitado que se sentía para negarle o no hacer nada a nadie.

Él también estaba preocupado. Lo notaba. Movía la pierna tembloroso y miraba hacia la línea del horizonte como si esperara ver aparecer el sol cuanto antes.

Sakura se detuvo al borde del fino riachuelo. Un relámpago le atravesó el muslo como una cuchillada de hielo al tratar de arrodillarse, y cada facción le dolió a la más leve composición de malestar cuando la piel se movió bajo la sangre seca que la cubría más de la mitad del rostro como una máscara rojiza y oscura. Cierto miedo la refrenó a asomarse. La ninja no había tenido todavía oportunidad de vislumbrar las marcas de la cara que no habían pasado desapercibidas para ninguno de sus acompañantes. Era consciente de que las heridas que ella misma se había labrado dejarían una cicatriz imborrable en su piel, rogaba que no así en su corazón cuando se mirase.

Pero, la primera impresión fue perturbadora.

Por un momento, no reconoció a la chica que la miraba fijamente desde el reflejo de las aguas. Una grieta espantosa le recorría la cara como un arco desde la sien hasta la quijada. Sakura concluyó que la visión se suavizaría cuando limpiara adecuadamente su rostro, pero la abertura se acentuó aún más en su piel pálida con una grotesca erupción de pus y sangre negra.

Aparte de los cortes en el brazo, el costado y el muslo, la ninja médico tenía bastante claro que todo empeoraría sin una sanación escrupulosa, había visto a ninjas perder articulaciones por cortes mucho menos graves que el suyo. No dudaba que, pese a la crueldad de Akatsuki, recibiría dicha cortesía una vez en el refugio. Lo único que lamentaba es que para entonces ya fuese demasiado tarde para evitar que la carne se gangrenase.

Pese al frío, se arrancó una manga de su camisola y la frotó bajo el agua para hacer desaparecer cualquier rastro de suciedad. La retorció y rompió a tiras para tratar de hacer vendas, y fue entonces cuando escuchó los pasos impacientes de Suigetsu.

—Ni se te ocurra acercarte —le advirtió—. Si me entero de que has estado espiándome entre los matorrales, te prometo que te arrancaré los ojos de las cuencas con tu pequeña espadita de untar mermelada.

Aunque, lo cierto es que dudaba bastante que el espadachín lo encontrara la mitad de atractiva de lo que había sido unas horas antes como para perder el tiempo en eso.

—Sakura —escuchó.

Y reconoció ese timbre de voz tan característico en el acto.

Recogió los trocitos de tela de su manga rota y se alejó tan deprisa que tropezó y volvió a caer entre un amasijo de raíces secas. Sakura encogió instintivamente los hombros cuando una mano insistió en apartarle un mechón de pelo.

—No —dijo tajantemente antes de voltear el rostro hacia otro lado—. Todavía no. Por favor.

Itachi frunció el ceño.

—¿Por favor qué? No digas tonterías. Sólo voy a...

—¡Te he dicho que no! —gritó antes de apartarle la mano de un golpe—. Por favor.

Su voz se apagó débilmente. Era la segunda vez que le suplicaba que no se acercase, y aquello lo hizo sentir un autentico cretino.

—No quiero que lo veas. No es agradable ahora. Puedo encargarme yo misma.

Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no rogarle que se quedara cuando el Uchiha se incorporó de nuevo con el gesto sombrío. Pero, no se alejó de ella. Le sujetó la muñeca con fuerza, puede que demasiada, y ella tropezó un número incontable de veces mientras la obligaba a perderse en la maleza del bosque.

La oscuridad la hizo sentirse más cómoda, pero un claro de luna le incidió en el rostro desde el alto pedrusco plateado del cielo. A continuación, él la empujó bruscamente contra el torso de un enorme árbol, parecía increíblemente enfadado, y le temblaban los labios mientras su mirada se endurecía sobre ella, aunque sin terminar de encontrar las palabras exactas.

—¿Es que no me has oído...? No es tan difícil de entender: Quiero estar so-...

Sakura se interrumpió. No sabía por qué ni durante cuánto tiempo, pero Uchiha Itachi se cernió ante ella como una sombra temible, se abrió con rabia la oscura gabardina, y la apretó entre sus brazos para amarla allí mismo sin ninguna opción a réplica. Insistió hasta que el cascarón vacío en el que creía que había quedado reducido su cuerpo, volvió a sentirse vivo tras estelas de intensos calambres que la azotaron. Hasta que quemó y dolió cada respiración, hasta que sus heridas se lamentaron y olvidó quién era y dónde estaba. Luego se dio cuenta que cada caricia era un amago de dulzura, ira y remordimiento, todo revuelto en una combinación de suspiros y besos que dejaban insignificante cualquier disculpa. Nada pareció tan desolador cuando volvió a redescubrir una vez más lo plena que se sentía estando a su lado, como si fuera una extensión más de él mismo, o él una parte de ella que la perfeccionaba.

Acurrucó la cabeza sobre su hombro y pensó en el daño que podía haberle hecho. Apretó los párpados con fuerza. No lloraría. Sintió la necesidad de escudarse la horrible cicatriz entre sus manos y se encontró con que él fue mucho más rápido al esposarle ambas muñecas con sus largos dedos.

—No hagas eso —comenzó a decirle—. No les des a ellos el poder de avergonzarte. Si tú flaqueas, ellos se vuelven más fuertes, y no puedo hacerles frente yo solo.

—Tenía que hacerles creer que habías sido tú. —Se tocó la palpitante herida—. Pero no quería que tuvieses que rendir más cuentas ante Pain. Si lo hice fue sólo para...

—Sé por qué los has hecho... y lo que veo me asusta. Me gustaría mirarte y decirte que veo lo mismo que ellos, sólo una cicatriz. Pero cuando lo hago lo único que me recuerda esa herida es lo que sientes por mí y lo lejos que eres capaz de llegar para protegerme. No quiero eso. No quiero que algo así se repita otra vez. No lo hagas por mí, nunca lo hagas por nadie. Lo que yo quería era protegerte a ti, y si hubiese tomado otra decisión, probablemente no estaríamos aquí discutiendo esto.

—No podíamos enfrentarnos a ellos. Si hubieses actuado de otra forma, estaríamos muertos. —Suspiró—. Sé cómo te sientes, pero tienes que acostumbrarte a que no serás siempre el que se sacrifique por proteger algo. Además, estoy bastante conforme en comparación a lo que podía haber pasado, por lo menos, hemos dejado a Yuri al margen de todo esto. No hay nada que vaya a hacer que pueda arrepentirme de lo que he hecho.

—Lo sé... Por eso me preocupa tanto. Ni tú sabes dónde están tus límites.

Él encontró además una gran tristeza en sus ojos claros.

—Esto no va a cambiar nada de lo que hablamos. Te lo dije antes y te lo repito ahora. Volverás a casa antes de que ellos lleguen con vida a su maldito refugio. Te lo aseguro. El día que partimos de allí ya era un hecho que no volverías a poner un pie dentro. Nunca vamos a mirar hacia atrás ni volveremos sobre nuestros pasos. No importa qué suceda. Te lo prometo.

Sakura notó la ira en su voz. Pensar en su hogar hizo que contuviera las ganas de derrumbarse. Recordó al padre que siempre la había llamado _princesa_ y a la madre a la que ya no volvería a parecerse tanto como antes. Sorbió nerviosamente por la nariz, y al mirar dentro de los ojos de plomo que tenía frente a ella, sintió que el día de reencontrarse con ellos estaba cada vez más cerca.

—Ahora echa hacia atrás la cabeza. Estoy seguro de que lo sabes, pero esto va a dolerte un poco.

Sakura no había reparado hasta entonces en la pequeña bolsa de cuero que el Uchiha había traído consigo. Un finísimo hilo se sostuvo entre sus labios, y la aguja brilló a la luz de la luna antes de que la joven cerrara los ojos para no concentrarse en el dolor cuando le perforara la piel.

Todavía estaba cosiéndole las heridas de un brazo cuando se dio cuenta de las motas rojizas que salpicaban su gabardina oscura. ¿Se habría implicado él también en la masacre de aquella pobre familia? Apartó la mirada hacia otro lugar para evadir la pregunta, aunque era evidente que ya conocía la respuesta.

—¿Qué te dijo ella al oído? —le preguntó él repentinamente.

—¿Quién, Yuri? Sólo estaba asustada.

—Dímelo.

Sakura dudó un momento antes de recordar las palabras textuales de la chica.

—«Te encontrarán, te lo prometo. Ya han estado aquí.» ¿Qué crees que significa?

—Yuri no ha sido precisamente la chica más perspicaz del mundo, pero vive en plena corrupción de Akatsuki. Tiene que estar acostumbrada a que sucedan este tipo de cosas a menudo. Todo el mundo sabe que es mejor no hacer enfadar a la organización y, por lo que ella comentó, estoy seguro de que le habías insinuado que pensabas marcharte.

El reproche la hizo enrojecer un poco, pero prefirió no entrar en detalles.

—En ese caso, ¿no habría dicho «Te han encontrado»? ¿Simplemente se equivocó al expresarse? He estado tratando de no darle más importancia, pero cada vez estoy más segura de que quería decirme algo.

—Tú misma has dicho que estaba nerviosa. Lo más probable es que ni siquiera estuviese pensado en lo que te decía.

—Eso no tiene sentido, ella se esforzó en...

—Entonces no lo entiendo, Sakura —dijo, deteniendo la conversación con una mirada brusca.

Sakura se mordió el labio. Si estaba siendo sincero con ella, ¿por qué se ponía tan nervioso? Yuri sólo era una niña...

La joven resopló con cansancio antes de volver a recargarse sobre el tronco gélido de madera. Aquello ya no tenía importancia. Ya no volvería a ver a Yuri para que la sacase de dudas y lo único para lo que debía prepararse consistía en huir de la organización asesina en cuanto Itachi encontrase la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo.

«Te encontrarán, te lo prometo. Ya han estado aquí», volvió a repetir dentro de su cabeza. La respuesta la encontraría a ella apenas unas horas más tarde.

**::x::x::x::**

Permaneció allí apreciando cada pequeño detalle de su elegante belleza durante minutos que aprovechaba como horas, siempre con la adoración propia del aficionado que reinventa una y otra vez un lienzo sublime de un mismo paisaje, hallando un matiz inapreciable que había dejado pasar por alto; la pincelada maestra que la hacía parecer tan irreal e impropia de aquel detestable mundo, o la más insignificante imperfección que sólo acentuaba aún más su divinidad. Desde que la conocía, Konan siempre había embriagado su alrededor con su porte característico y su aura distinguida. Desde luego, la había mirado a través de otros ojos por aquel entonces, unos ojos malditos tan diferentes a los que alguna vez hubiese tenido la dulce y cálida mirada de Yahiko. Pain tiraba ahora de los hilos del único muchacho por el que la joven había suspirado de amor y, aunque sentía su interior tan vacío como una coraza, su propio corazón latía lejos de allí, a kilómetros de distancia y siempre tarareando canciones que hablaban de ella. Demasiado apartado para que Konan pudiera escucharlas.

—Pain. —Lo llamó ella desde la sucia ventana por donde observaba el exterior. _Pain_, ¿en quién pensaba cuándo pronunciaba aquel nombre? ¿Recordaría de vez en cuando al joven pelirrojo que había sido antes, muchísimo antes de embaucarse en aquella guerra contra el mundo y aún antes de haberse alzado como un Dios? Sólo la mirada glacial que recibió volvió a recordarle lo lejos que estaba de lo que el mero cadáver de Yahiko significaba para ella—. ¿Es que pretendes quedarte de brazos cruzados cuando es tan evidente la situación que tenemos delante? Si te has creído algo de la pantomima de esta tarde es que estás ciego, loco y equivocado.

—Podría decirse que error tras error he llegado hasta donde estoy. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Su indiferencia la obligó a avinagrar aún más su enfado, aumentando si cabía el resentimiento que debía sentir hacia él.

—¿Qué crees que hace Uchiha Itachi en este momento? —insistió, con su peculiar tranquilidad perturbadora—. A decir verdad, ¿qué crees que ha estado haciendo desde que lo dejaste partir del refugio, sino buscar la manera de perdernos de vista? Es como si le facilitases la tarea.

—Parece que realmente no necesitas que te lo aclare.

Konan entrecerró los párpados, obstinada y con un aire tan demoníaco como su belleza.

—¿Por qué sigues con esto? Sabes que no podemos confiar en él. Esta aquí, viste nuestra capa y dormirá con nosotros, pero no es de los nuestros. Al menos, ya no.

—Quizás no lo ha sido nunca y te has dado cuenta demasiado tarde —susurró antes de cerrar los ojos y recargarse sobre la rasposa y podrida mecedora de madera—. Antes de atacar, un predador debe permitir que la víctima se confíe. Sobre todo, si es una víctima que está a su altura. Aunque, no me gustaría tener que perderle. Que no tenga especial devoción por mí no me preocupa, Itachi puede pensar y sentir lo que le apetezca siempre que actúe y obedezca del modo que a mí me plazca. —Pain hizo una pausa, y Konan creyó que con aquella confesión también le estaba salpicando a ella—. Tal vez necesita un incentivo para recordar que su lugar está a nuestro lado y, tú también te has dado cuenta de que tenemos en nuestro poder exactamente lo necesario para que hinque la rodilla.

—Ningún hombre consentirá que lo manipulen sólo por una estúpida chica.

—Entonces, es evidente que estás subestimando lo mucho que puede amar un hombre estúpido.

Konan se estremeció ante la intensidad con la que él le miro a los ojos. Siempre había tristeza en ellos, una soledad inabarcable que no había sido compensada desde que perdió a su amigo Yahiko, y todo eso la lastimaba. Suponía que Pain encontraba un gran placer en hacerla sentir culpable.

Recordó a Jiraiya, a Nagato, a una Konan que ya no reconocía dentro de sí misma. Constantemente, la atormentaba el recuerdo de que Yahiko hubiese perdido la vida sólo por salvar la suya. El muchacho frente a él jamás se lo había perdonado, y no era ni remotamente necesario que le reprochara su falta, ella no había dejado de torturarse tampoco.

—Estás agotada y necesitas dormir —indicó, recibiendo a continuación un gesto que demostraba no estar de acuerdo—. Sé que estás furiosa y decepcionada, Goro era un hombre al que habías llegado a respetar e Itachi un amigo que te traiciona. Es tu culpa, Konan.

El líder se incorporó sobre su imponente estatura, sus pasos se encaminaron hacia la chica y ésta notó el corazón rezumando bajo su pecho cuando le delineó los gruesos labios de carmín con los pulgares de sus manos.

—Debajo de tu apariencia fría, sigue habiendo una mujer vulnerable... y débil. Cuanto más confíes en los demás, mayor será el daño que recibas. Los únicos lazos que debiste proteger son los que creaste hace mucho tiempo. Nunca tenías que haberlo olvidado.

La joven cerró los ojos por un momento, le inquietaba el tacto gélido de sus manos y el aliento inexistente chocando contra la piel de su rostro. Se esforzó, se esforzó de verdad cuando aquel cuerpo la incitaba a debilitarse entre sus brazos presa de sus propios anhelos. Pero, no podía.

Por Pain no sentía nada.

Nada.

**::x::x::x::**

Suigetsu había encontrado un buen sitio no muy lejos. La única pared que aún no estaba del todo derruida no era más que una aglomeración de enormes rocas de un gris verdoso debido al musgo. Los restos de los alrededores sugerían que hace algún tiempo habrían formado parte del salón de una pequeña y reconfortante edificación, Sakura echó de menos la chimenea que podía intuir entre los despojos, pero aún si sólo quedaba uno de los cuatro muros, era infinitamente mejor que encontrarse sin ninguno y al aire libre.

Se arrebujó sobre el lecho improvisado que el espadachín había creado a base de ramillas finas y hojas secas, bajo el calor protector de la gabardina oscura que había insistido en proporcionarle. Había reiterado una docena de veces que un ninja de su envergadura era totalmente inmune al gélido aliento de la noche, pero aún así, se había molestado en prender un pequeño fuego que serpenteaba y calentaba a ambos.

Resultaba complicado conciliar el sueño después de una jornada como aquella. No es que las ampollas de los pies o la tensión acumulada en cada uno de sus músculos no le pidiera a gritos un respiro, pero por lo demás, Sakura encontraba poco agradable enfrentarse a Morfeo. Entre otras muchas cosas, había descubierto que su inconsciente podía volverse muy cruel consigo misma. A menudo, recordaba cosas que no debieron suceder, incidentes que seguro pasarían, y ciertas recreaciones a las que no daba crédito del todo. Algunas, seguro le parecerían interesantes al ninja que tenía justo al lado.

En ese preciso instante, un olor penetrante hizo que moviera las ventanitas de la nariz. El empalagoso aroma a carne asada se le pegó de un modo molesto a las paredes de la garganta y, finalmente, Sakura abrió los ojos para avistar al chico cómodamente sentado a escasos tres palmos.

—¿No puedes dormir? —le preguntó con la boca llena y la barbilla grasienta—. Quizás tengas hambre, ¿quieres un poco?

Sakura negó todo lo cortés que pudo el pincho medio devorado que el ninja le extendió con su desconcertante sonrisa. El rugir de su estómago hizo que estuviera casi arrepentida de lo que había hecho, pero recordó que realmente Suigetsu era un tipo extraño y que no había manera de darle nombre a esos trozos de carne empalada que a él le parecían tan deliciosos.

—Hace frío aún, eh.

—No te preocupes.

—¿Quieres que te busque alguna otra capa?

—No, gracias —insistió, cerrando los ojos por tercera vez.

—A lo mejor si me acerco un poco...

Sakura alzó la vista para petrificar aquella sonrisa barata. El muchacho compuso un gesto para que se despreocupase y ella volvió a acurrucar la cabeza entre sus manos, incómoda por los cordeles que Suigetsu había vuelto a ceñirle sólo para que Pain estuviese satisfecho de sus marcas a la mañana siguiente.

Durante mucho tiempo, escuchó los ruidos sordos de cada movimiento del muchacho. Una vez creyó oírlo tararear mientras se desabrochaba el pantalón tras unos matorrales no muy lejos de allí. En otra ocasión, lo escuchó apilando las ramas podridas que había buscado para mantener vivo el fuego, y por último, encerando con suma paciencia la hoja desproporcionada que silbaba alegremente con cada caricia de su amo.

Entre una distracción y otra, Sakura logró quedarse dormida completamente. En sus sueños, volvió a ver de nuevo a su amigo Sasuke, pero como venía sucediendo en todas las ocasiones anteriores, el muchacho yacía muerto.

Intentaba correr hacía el esbelto cadáver que reposaba como un príncipe durmiente sobre un lecho de flores de cerezo. Pero, cuanto mayor era su afán por acercarse, más lento sentía que se movían sus pies. Cuando finalmente Sakura lograba alcanzarlo, el Uchiha parecía más deteriorado que en el sueño anterior, y aún más que en el anterior a ése. La esperanzaba imaginarse que aquel cuerpo irreconocible podía pertenecer perfectamente a cualquier otro chico, pero entonces, distinguía las intensas marcas rojizas en su pálido cuello encajando a la perfección con los moratones de los dedos de sus manos.

Sakura siempre se acercaba las manos temblorosas al rostro, y por ende, comprendía que era ella quien lo había asesinado.

Abrió los ojos de golpe para encontrarse con la visión borrosa del fuego que casi estaba apagado. Desde su posición, le pareció distinguir las piernas alzadas de Suigetsu, y junto a ellas, otras dos, o puede que incluso fueran más de cuatro... En cualquier caso, estaba demasiado agotada para prestarle atención. Cerró los ojos, masculló un gruñido y se removió para cambiar de postura y quedarse de frente hacia otro lado.

Después de aquello, el tiempo pasó para ella demasiado lento aunque su cuerpo estaba igual de cansado. Notó un cosquilleo. Las yemas de unos dedos tan suaves como el roce de una pluma que trazaban un camino hacia arriba y abajo en donde sentía el ardor de su reciente cicatriz.

La sombra de un rostro se formó frente a ella cuando abrió los ojos muy despacio, pero tenía la vista demasiado turbia para reconocerlo. Él se inclinó un poco más sobre ella y su aliento dulce y cálido la sacudió cuando le recorrió suavemente las mejillas.

—Creo que ahora eres incluso más bonita que antes.

La ninja ahogó una grito antes de alzar mucho los párpados.

—¡Sas-...!

Unas manos increíblemente férreas le ocultaron la mitad del rostro cuando trató de incorporarse. El nombre del intruso chocó contra esos dedos tersos, y el de Suigetsu lo hizo un instante después al tratar de llamarlo en señal de auxilio. Aunque, era una tontería. Lo más seguro es que el espadachín hubiese sabido que Uchiha Sasuke había estado allí todo el tiempo.

El muchacho de pelo oscuro siseó suavemente antes de destaparle la boca y apretarle un dedo contra los labios. Ella lo miró contrariada, el alivio que sintió al verlo con vida después de haberlo creído muerto y por sus propias manos, batalló con un nudo aparatoso en la boca de su estómago. Perlas de sudor le cayeron de la frente al reparar también en la fijeza de esa mirada ónice que siempre ocultaba algo.

—¿Tienes idea de a qué he venido? —le preguntó sin ninguna emoción en particular—. He vuelto a por ti. Quiero asegurarme personalmente de que llegas al refugio de una pieza, ya sabes, por lo que tú y yo sabemos que has descubierto respecto a cierta medicina. Sólo hay que echarte un vistazo para ver que una tarea estúpida como ésa no es apta para ese séquito de inútiles.

—No voy a ir a ninguna parte.

—No con él. Te lo aseguro, si es lo que estabas pensando.

Los labios de la chica se volvieron una rígida línea.

—¿Sabes? Era muy oportuno que Akatsuki apareciera en la casona justamente ahora... ¿Tienes algo que ver con eso? Me gustaría darte las gracias —musitó con sorna.

—No, que os encontraran era un hecho evidente. Si piensas que la organización iba a dejarte ir teniendo en cuenta todo lo que conoces sobre ellos y su localización, es que eres mucho más ilusa de lo que pensaba.

—Tú tampoco podrás escapar.

—Yo no estoy huyendo de ellos —esbozó. Algo en su rostro ceñudo pareció captar su atención de nuevo—. Si te soy sincero, me habría encantado atribuirme ese logro, y memorizar la expresión de mi hermano cuando en vez de verte partir como deseaba, tuvo que contemplar esto. —Hizo un gesto desdeñoso para señalar su cicatriz—. Cada vez que te mire, incluso cuando no quiera, recordará el fracaso que ha cometido cuando tuvo la oportunidad de salvarte tan cerca. Pero claro, eso tú ya lo sabes.

Sakura notó cómo el estómago se le contraía. Gruñó mientras daba pequeños zarpazos furiosos para liberarse de su tacto, y se arrastró hacia atrás componiendo entre los dos una distancia exagerada.

—¡No pienso ir contigo! Aunque no lo parezca, estoy a un centímetro de abandonar de una maldita vez esta pesadilla, y no vas a contribuir a que esa esperanza desaparezca. —Se apartó una hebra de pelo que se adhirió a sus labios mojados—. No tendrás nada que reprocharme, desapareceré de tu vida, y él también. No me importa si es a Konoha o al maldito trasero del mundo, pero me iré, y entonces...

—... ¿serás feliz? —concluyó. Sakura habría jurado ver un ademán de sonrisa sardónica en sus impávidos labios—. Tú no le conoces tanto como crees. ¿Acaso piensas que eres la única que guarda un secreto...?

El tono de su voz le hizo sentir escalofríos. Sasuke podía ser despiadado con respecto a muchas cosas, pero cuando hablaba, siempre decía la verdad, por lo menos, la suya.

—Si te vas con él hará que te arrepientas. Puede que confíes en que no será así durante un tiempo, pero la mentira saldrá a la luz pronto. Sakura, no quiero lastimarte, pero si no quieres actuar por las buenas harás que no me quede otro remedio.

Sakura rehusó el ofrecimiento de su mano. El joven Uchiha analizó el rencor profundo de sus ojos, y supo que no habría manera decorosa de que abandonara aquel sitio.

—Ni siquiera tendré que obligarte.

—De verdad, Sasuke, a veces haces que sienta que realmente te odio.

—Sí —dijo él. Atrapó a la joven por el brazo y la obligó a ponerse en pie como si no pesara nada. En vez de tirar de los cordeles que la amarraban, extrajo un shuriken para liberarla de ellos con un corte rápido y diestro—. Me odiarás hoy y el resto de tu vida seguirás sintiendo lo mismo. Pero, esta noche, cuando escuches lo que tengo que decirte... Esta noche, te irás conmigo.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

_See... no lo nieguen, yo sé que ustedes lo estaban echando de menos... (?) Pero no es casualidad, desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo (ok, no tanto xD) Sasuke tiene un As bajo la manga... (ah sí, ahora están cayendo... :D)._

_Pues eso, nos leemos prontito, gracias por leer y pásenlo bien~~~_

_**Shizenai**_


	36. Un Ángel de la guarda

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_Damas, muchas gracias por la paciencia. Tenía este chap para la semana pasada, pero no sé qué me pasó, me dio un arrebato y lo volví a borrar y a empezarlo de nuevo hasta que me encaj__aron las piezas. A __Amy Kawaii Candy, Crimela, Antotis, Lyldane, Suiseki, IRomi, MarianUchiha, y a Fluoradolescent siempre agradecimientos por sus preciados comentarios y MPs, al igual que al resto por las lecturas y los favs/alerts. Y qué demonios, por todo._

_Feliz domingo y mis mejores deseos para la nueva semana._

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi._

* * *

**El valor del silencio**

por _Shizenai_

**Capítulo XXXVI – Un Ángel de la guarda**

Itachi se removió nuevamente sobre el camastro encajado entre un montón de maderas que pretendían ser una despensa en la segunda planta. Sakura ya le había asegurado que no debía preocuparse del susurro de Yuri, que sólo había estado asustada y él mismo encontraba razonable que no supiera lo que decía en aquel entonces antes de que partieran. Sin embargo, su actual incapacidad para conciliar el sueño era muestra suficiente de que no la creía. De todas formas, no es que dudase de la palabra de la chica Haruno, pues, incluso cuando sus labios componían mentiras piadosas, sus ojos de jade acababan revelándole la verdad igual que un misterioso copo de nieve al derretirse en la palma de una mano cálida. Aún así, que Sakura creyera que un susurro era simplemente un par de palabras suaves en la boca de una niña, dejaba bastante claro que aún tenía mucho que aprender del mundo fatal que la rodeaba.

«Sólo un susurro.» Se repitió incrédulo, y después, soltó un bufido.

Para él no era ninguna sorpresa. A lo largo de su exaltada vida había comprobado cómo un susurro aceleraba el corazón del hombre más insensible que jamas hubiese conocido; había visto cómo un susurro anticipado detenía una guerra que fue zanjada con mandobles de acero en sus propias manos; y en otras ocasiones, quizás las más frecuentes, Itachi había aprendido que un susurro asustadizo en la oreja adecuada podía desgarrar en cuestión de horas la garganta de cualquier individuo incluso al otro lado del mundo. Los susurros mentían, confesaban la verdad, engatusaban, envenenaban lentamente, excitaban, suplicaban y estaban cargados de odio... Un susurro era, por sobre todo, un instrumento peligroso hasta en los labios de una niña.

No era tan descabellado pensar que incluso la hija de la mesera, una niña inofensiva pero confinada en un mesón lleno de viajeros, pudiese haber oído el rumor acerca de cierto muchacho de Konoha que recientemente había sido atrapado en una brutal batalla; la misma en la que había participado él, la misma que había derrotado a Hoshigaki Kisame sin que su imponente fuerza hubiese sido suficiente para sobrevivir a un enfrentamiento directo contra un jinchūriki descontrolado. Si la niña había oído sólo un mísero cuchicheo al respecto, todo era cuestión de que anudara cabos: el susurro de Yuri podía revelarle a Sakura que él no le había contado todo lo que sabía. Aunque..., puede que sólo estuviese suponiendo demasiadas cosas.

Se retorció otra vez, acomodó mejor la cabeza en el brazo que estaba usando como almohada y se encontró plenamente concentrado en no abrir los párpados. Aquello era una pesadilla. Acto seguido, un chirrido en la bisagra podrida le hizo saber que acababa de perder un ala de la ventana. La claridad de la luna llena fue el menor de sus problemas cuando comenzaron a colarse también ráfagas de aire helado y batallones de insectos ruidosos.

Itachi suspiró sonoramente.

Se dio media vuelta para quedar de cara al techo agujereado de aquella inhabitable casita, y volvió a pensar en Sakura. ¿Amaba realmente al hombre que había detrás de su disfraz? Seguro ¿Confiaría ciegamente en él incluso cuando sus actos no se correspondiesen con sus pensamientos? Ya se lo había demostrado, pero... ¿hasta cuándo duraría? ¿Dónde estaría el límite para ella entre lo comprensible y lo inaceptable?

… ¿qué cambiaría cuando descubriese que él había atacado a Uzumaki Naruto, el amigo que tanto se esforzaba en proteger?

Desde luego, cabía esperar que aquel gesto poco honesto por su parte pretendiera protegerla de un daño que ya era irreversible. Pero, Sakura no lo entendería ni le perdonaría aquel silencio, no cuando siempre había demostrado anteponer el bienestar de sus amigos al suyo propio. Y, sin embargo, ¿cuántas veces había dudado en susurrarle a ella la verdad? ¿En cuántas ocasiones estuvo a punto de romperle la sonrisa para decirle en voz baja que él había encerrado a su amigo en una mazmorra fría hace mucho tiempo, mientras ella conservaba aún las esperanzas de que Akatsuki jamás lo alcanzaría?

Probablemente, muchas más veces de las que podía contar con los dedos de las manos.

Posteriormente, con el paso del tiempo, de cada confidencia nunca antes dicha, de los besos más sinceros, de cada reconfortante abrazo, fue más difícil decidirse. No estaba seguro de si se lo impedía el miedo a perderla, peor aún, que lo odiase, o la idea de hacerle daño. Por consiguiente, se había permitido pensar que brindarle una vida entera a su lado —siendo, por supuesto, no una de las mejores elecciones que ella se merecía— la haría mucho más feliz que conocer la realidad de sus actos. Había decidido sobre lo que era mejor para ella, como ya hubiese hecho hace años con su hermano.

Y... ¿y si volvía a equivocarse... de nuevo?

Nada ganaba con lamentarse sobre lo inevitable. Qué importaba si era él o cualquier otro quien le daba caza, Naruto estaba sentenciado a ser el objetivo de peligrosos planes durante el resto de su vida. ¿Qué significaba eso para él si a cambio podía garantizar la seguridad de la ninja?

Absolutamente nada.

Esa gélida certeza daba vueltas en su cabeza, la inundaba de remordimientos, se deslizaba por cada terminación nerviosa y se concentraba en aquella porción compartida entre el omoplato izquierdo y el cuello donde ya había recibido un zarpazo del demonio de nueve colas. Quemaba y dolía. Jamás había dejado de hacerlo desde su batalla. Entonces, recordaba además las palabras del rubio cuando lo hubo visitado por primera vez en las mazmorras; su voz rasposa, indómita, casi una maldición que retumbaba como un soniquete en su cabeza:

«Ahora que me tienes a mí, déjala ir a ella. Protégela hasta que esté sana y salva», le rugió en el oído, en un tono todo lo osado que podía esperarse de él. Por supuesto, Uzumaki había hecho acopio de su fortaleza para añadir además matices como «Uchiha de mierda» y «te mataré con mis propias manos», entre otros muchos más halagos que no tenían relevancia ahora. Pero, sólo hasta entonces, Itachi había comprendido que si aquel chico se encontraba encerrado allí y él todavía con vida al otro lado de la celda, era porque se había entregado a la organización voluntariamente, con la única esperanza de que él accediera a liberar a su amiga.

Itachi conocía el sacrificio demasiado bien como para no distinguirlo en sus ojos azules y sangrientos de ira, tan transparentes e inútiles para mentir en notorio contraste a los suyos; negros, impenetrables y misteriosos.

¿Cómo podía cumplirle a Uzumaki aquella promesa sin faltar a las que le imploraban los labios de la propia Sakura mientras le pedía una y otra vez que no se alejara de su lado nunca?

Quizás por entonces ya era demasiado tarde para aceptar la propuesta de Naruto: él ya estaba enamorado de ella y su primer error había sido demostrárselo.

Nada de aquello importaba en realidad. La decisión estaba tomada. Pronto se marcharían, escaparían del sino que conllevaba permanecer en la organización y cualquier secreto concerniente al jinchūriki de Konoha lo acompañaría hasta la tumba.

Nunca. Jamás. Definitivamente, ella no debía saberlo.

Ya se había permitido relajarse, el sueño volvía más pesados los párpados de sus ojos, deshacía los nudos aparatosos que tensaban ciertos músculos de su cuerpo y la vista se tornaba turbia, tramposa. Veía recuerdos reflejados entre las vetas de la pared, sombras engañosas, cercanas. Inmediatamente escuchó un sonido más allá de su propia ensoñación. El crujido de la carcomida madera bajo unos pies ligeros y descalzos. Se cernía lentamente sobre él, con la perfecta silueta de un ángel oscuro, casi macabro.

Los luminosos ojos le recorrieron el cuerpo de un extremo a otro, y luego, le siguieron sus manos, tan atrevidas y perturbadoras que Itachi hizo ademán de incorporarse hasta que sintió un nuevo peso sobre sus caderas. En un intento por que nada resultase demasiado precipitado, le colocó ambas manos en la cintura, notando que la presión se acrecentaba sobre esa zona donde cualquier otro hombre habría deseado tener sentada a aquella diosa.

Quería mirarla a los ojos y componer alguna protesta, pero el cuarto estaba anegado de tinieblas, al igual que sus pensamientos. Los labios de ella se adelantaron, dando paso a un gemido que rasgó el silencio, las uñas le arañaron la piel cuando se filtraron bajo los pliegues de su ropa, y finalmente, ella absorbió su primera negación con un beso.

La joven le atrapó el labio inferior mientras notaba cómo tiritaba el resto de su cuerpo de un frío insano. Él no se movió, ni siquiera lo había hecho cuando lo mordió, se separó un instante para mirarlo a los ojos y volvió a inclinarse para besarlo de nuevo mientras entrelazaba sus delgado brazos alrededor de su cuello. Ninguno de sus evidentes encantos parecía provocarle ningún efecto.

Un suave forcejeó hizo que desplazara lentamente sus generosas curvas femeninas, y un claro de luna que se filtró por la media abertura de la ventana recientemente rota, le detalló su rostro, perfecto, pincelado, ni el carmín borroso de sus labios ni el maquillaje arruinado de sus ojos decaían su belleza.

—No —le pidió en un susurro ronco cuando el resto de su cuerpo ya se había negado.

Ella no cedió. El demonio que articulaba magistralmente su cuerpo le atrapó los hombros para obligarlo a reposar nuevamente sobre la superficie mullida de aquel camastro. Le sujetó los brazos por encima de su cabeza; ella era fuerte, muy fuerte. Los labios de fresa volvieron a encontrar su boca otra vez más, en su posición dominante, y lo que él deseaba se resolvió en una mirada reprobadora que lo apuñaló después de haber tirado firmemente de sus cabellos de seda.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió indignada—. Ni que fuese la primera vez que nosotros...

—Konan, la persona que tú quieres amar de verdad está justo a unos metros de distancia. Yo no podría llenar ese vacío. Nunca antes ha dado resultado, ¿no?

La joven se escandalizó, clavó fuertemente sus largas uñas en la palma de su mano y golpeó el hombro del Uchiha en un berrinche que bien podría haberle dejado un moratón. Luego se apartó de su regazo, se deslizó hacia el borde del catre y volvió a subirse la gabardina hasta que la tela le bordeó los hombros.

A simple vista, acurrucada y temblando, a Itachi casi le parecía una chiquilla desamparada. Por supuesto, tan mortífera como el resto de sus encantos.

—Konan...

—¡Cállate! —Lo miró a él por encima del hombro, que ya se había incorporado y sentado justo al otro extremo del mueble—. No me mires así, Itachi. No te consiento que me trates como si fuera idiota o una pobre chica desvalida...

—No te miro de ninguna manera.

—Exacto —continuó–. No lo haces, como sí por alguna ridícula razón creyeras que no te ves mucho más patético que yo misma.

El shinobi se llevó el dedo pulgar y el índice al puente de la nariz. Era demasiado pronto para empezar el día discutiendo.

—¿Alguna vez en todos estos años te he menospreciado, Konan? No me creo que después de tanta complicidad consideres que el modo en que te he demostrado mi aprecio no era sincero.

—Oh, vamos. No trates de hacerme creer que somos amigos.

—No somos amigos —le aseguró él—. Pero desde que llegué aquí has sido lo más parecido a un camarada y, ¿sabes por qué? Porque tanto tú como yo tenemos razones más fuertes que nuestros propios deseos para permanecer en la organización, incluso cuando el peso de vestir estas nubes cada días nos ahoga. Eres la única que puede entender cómo me siento permaneciendo atado aquí. Nunca olvidaré eso.

—Pero ahora quieres matarme.

—No —le respondió, tratando de ser lo más gentil que podía—, si no me obligas a elegir, y por favor te pido que no lo hagas porque tal vez las cosas no resulten como tú quisieras.

Algo se conmovió en su corazón a pesar de todo. Era complicado mirarla a esos ojos que brillaban con sutileza, cuando era tan evidente que ya había estado llorando durante horas. No a causa suya, como le resultaba obvio, ella sólo encontraba más sencillo saciar su rabia sobre él, como tantas otras vece había hecho antaño.

—Pain tiene razón. —Se delató al fin. El origen de sus alegrías y sus desasosiegos siempre resultaba ser él—. La gente sólo me ve como a una fulana idiota. Quería creer que no, pero al final siempre acabo siendo utilizada. Nunca debí confiar en ti y seguramente tampoco debía haberlo hecho en Goro. Incluso puede que tenga que darte las gracias por haberme ahorrado el desengaño. No soy tan necia como para creerme que no tenías un verdadero motivo para eliminarlo. Y ahora, tú también quieres irte, y abandonarme como si yo... como si no fuera...

—Konan. —Ella se tensó al notar la cercanía de su cuerpo cuando se deslizó entre el sonido de frufru de las sábanas—. No puedo compartir contigo todo lo que pienso, si lo hago, corro el riesgo de que discordemos, y no quiero que llegue el momento en que tú y yo tengamos que enfrentarnos.

—¿Contarme qué? ¿Que la quieres sólo para ti aunque pertenece a la organización?

—Sí.

Él se arrodilló frente a ella por el respeto que alguna vez se habían tenido, le deshizo una lágrima que se contoneaba al borde de sus preciosos ojos, y Konan encontró ese contacto demasiado tierno para la rabia que sentía internamente hacía él. Ya ni siquiera se molestaba en responderle lo que quería oír para tenerla satisfecha.

—No te pido que colabores conmigo en mi deserción, pero no te interpongas. Ya he cumplido con mi obligación en este sitio, mi marcha no va a interferir en tus asuntos. Ya no te sirvo de nada aquí, y me temo que Haruno Sakura tampoco.

«Mal rayo te parta...», pensó la chica. ¿Es que ni siquiera él, que le había parecido más perceptivo que el resto, podía darse cuenta de que sufría como cualquiera? Nunca había pertenecido a ningún hogar, a ninguna familia. La gente en la que se apoyaba a menudo la dejaba sola como si únicamente fuese un trasto roto que pudiera repararse con el tiempo... Si pensaba que podía marcharse delante de sus narices sin que ella hiciese nada por no perderlo, es que la había tenido por muy poca cosa...

—No necesito tu consuelo. No de alguien tan ridiculizado como tú —graznó con una mirada sombría, apartando de una manotazo los dedos que le había estado acariciando el rostro—. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan necio? ¿Qué, si me opongo? ¿Crees que te tengo miedo? ¿Que no estoy preparada para que me desgarres el cuello mientras duermo en una demostración bastante digna de lo bien que se te ha dado siempre traicionar a las personas que te querían?

Aquel veneno escupido de sus labios debería hacer efecto, pero no lo parecía. Itachi le fijaba los ojos con cierta compasión, como cualquier hermano mayor que soportara comprensivamente la rabieta de un niño pequeño, y al final, sólo a ella parecía quedarle en el paladar el regusto amargo de la derrota.

—Eres astuto, Itachi, pero no lo suficiente para percatarte de la venda que aprieta esa pequeña zorra en torno a tus ojos. —Quiso interrumpirse, degustar en esas pupilas de el dolor anticipado de esa misma traición con la que él le pagaba—. Cuéntame más, en tu maravillosa idealización de los acontecimientos, ¿ella arruinaría su fantástica vida como sucesora de la Hokage para pudrirse en un agujero nauseabundo con un asesino? ¿Se te olvidó por casualidad lo que eres y todos los crímenes que has cometido? Puedo anunciártelos uno por uno —bufó con crueldad—. Nunca alcanzarás esa felicidad, Itachi, nunca podrás huir de ti mismo. No te lleves a engaños, tu lugar sigue estando entre nosotros. Si ella te hizo creer que podría cumplir todos tus sueños, me temo que cuando te abandonó hoy, se los llevó consigo —le confesó por fin.

Konan emitió un sonido ronco que aspiraba a ser una carcajada triunfadora, pero no lo sintió así. El resplandor que veía en la mirada negra se ocultó tras una nube oscura, y muy apresuradamente, notó un estado de inseguridad en aquella habitación pese a que no estaba sola. Incluso si él intenta algo y ella gritaba, Pain la escucharía.

—¿Quieres gimotear como una nenaza a la que acaban de partirle el corazón, o prefieres que te consuele yo ahora...?

El Uchiha se oprimió contra ella, la gabardina que la cubría volvió a resbalarle por el cuerpo cuando intentó detenerlo, y un quejido agudo escapó lastimosamente de sus labios en cuanto notó la presión de unos dedos alrededor de su fina garganta de cisne. Algo parpadeó en sus ojos oscuros; la muerte roja. La estructura del camastro gimoteó ruidosamente ante sus intentos por zafarse de aquel presagio, en cuanto la falta de oxígeno le nubló la vista, sus uñas dejaron de tener energía para arañar la mano que la obligaba a perder el conocimiento.

—¿Qué habéis hecho con ella? —preguntó el Uchiha en un tono áspero, distorsionado, irreconocible; la advertencia tácita de que no debía dejar que lo repitiera por segunda vez. Konan se retorció bajo él, con poco aliento, le indicó la dirección con un gesto vacilante con la mano. Después, él se inclinó para susurrarle al oído antes de que la inconsciencia se la llevase del todo—: Espero que recuerdes este día y que te di la oportunidad de apartarte en el instante en que escogiste convertirme en tu enemigo. Cuando la frialdad de mi katana te roce el cuello, necesitarás acordarte de por qué me obligaste a acabar contigo.

Se despidió de ella con una última mirada fulminante, aunque Konan ya no lo veía. En su último pensamiento antes de perder el sentido, suplicó que todo aquel arranque hubiese sido únicamente producto de un impulso, y no de la promesa que acababa de consagrarle.

La puerta de aquel caserío se cerró tras él con un estruendo horroroso. Cada endeble madera pareció temblar tras el sonoro portazo, amenazando con venirse abajo a la más leve ventisca. Aunque, sólo le recibió el silencio en el exterior y la mirada del amanecer apuñalando el cielo a lo lejos. Itachi trató de pensar fríamente, pero le abordaron demasiados malos designios. Algunos le hacían flaquear las rodillas a medida que componía un nuevo paso, y aunque le costaba creer que Sakura hubiese desaparecido delante de sus narices sin que él pudiese haber hecho nada para impedirlo, no la encontró en su lugar cuando alcanzó el muro derruido en el que se apoyaba nerviosamente Suigetsu. Cualquiera habría dicho que lo estaba esperando.

—Hey, hey, quieto ahí, amigo, te estás equivocando —balbuceó el muchacho, horrorizado, alzando las manos en un torpe intento de alejarlo.

Cuatro pares de ojos eran demasiados para que una chica malherida y maniatada pudiera escaparse sola, probablemente, lo único que aterraba a Suigetsu era saber exactamente lo que había ocurrido..., y él pensaba averiguarlo.

Ni siquiera le respondió. Apretó las mandíbulas para evitar darle la paliza de su vida allí mismo, y sintió el calambre en los dedos cuando lo atrapó por el cuello de su uniforme incapaz de regular toda esa fuerza que duplicaba la ira.

—¡Oye, suéltame, te estás precipitando! —gimoteó el espadachín, tratando de acoplarse al ritmo de sus pasos mientras era arrastrado bruscamente—. Yo nunca le haría daño a ella... Por los siete infiernos, ¡cálmate, te van a ver todos!

¿Qué lo importaba ya eso? Tanto Konan como Pain eran conscientes de sus sentimientos hacia Sakura. Seguramente, incluso el propio Suigetsu lo sabía. Lo había sopesado desde el principio, antes de que le hubiese jurado la libertad a ella la noche anterior mientras la tenía aún entre sus brazos... ¿Cómo era posible que todo eso se hubiese esfumado en cuestión de horas? Ella nunca intentaría escabullirse sin él, si lo había hecho en contra de su voluntad...

—No te preguntaré cómo está ella, porque aún soy susceptible de confiar en que no tienes del todo la cabeza hueca —comenzó a decirle, ignorando sus manotazos—. Tanto daría que te hubieses ensartado con esa espada si resulta que ella ha sufrido el mínimo daño mientras te quedabas mirando, haré que te la tragues hasta la empuñadura. Aunque siendo honesto contigo, haré que te la tragues de cualquier manera. Si ibas a cruzarte de brazos mientras Pain la forzaba, no debiste ayudarla desde el principio. Si fue el miedo al líder lo único que te hizo cambiar de opinión, es que estás asustado del hombre equivocado.

—Al igual que tú —le respondió una tétrica voz.

El Uchiha se paró en seco, mirando la maraña espesa que eran las ramas de los árboles al pelearse entre ellos por encima de su cabeza, y luego, viró hacia el camino que había dejado imprudentemente sin vigilancia tras su espalda. Los jadeos inconstantes de Suigetsu le impedían analizar con claridad cada pequeño murmullo de su alrededor, pero enseguida, tuvo su cadavérica figura resplandeciendo en un extremo opuesto. Nada lo diferenciaba de un fantasma. Introdujo lentamente el dedo corazón sobre la anilla del shuriken que siempre llevaba anudado al cinto, y por suerte para él, Suigetsu le apretó la mano en un disimulado movimiento. «No» pareció decirle con sus traslúcidos ojos.

—A alguno de mis hombres les parecería una amenaza lo que estabas farfullando —consideró Pain. Se adelantó, rodeó un árbol y quedó a un escaso palmo de él—. Esto no es propio de ti, la angustia con frecuencia nos hace perder los estribos. No voy a juzgarte por la estupidez que has cometido hace unos minutos con tu compañera. Aunque, quizás ya te sea indiferente. ¿Será acaso que a nuestro amigo Uchiha ya no le importa que todo el mundo sepa exactamente lo que está pensando?

—Oh, me encantaría tener tiempo para ti. Lo sacaré de alguna parte, te lo aseguro, al igual que lo haré para acabar lo que empecé con ella —sugirió, haciendo un movimiento de cabeza hacia el caserío—. Ahora mismo, en cambio, tengo otras prioridades. Si me disculpas...

—Me parece que no. —Pain alzó un brazo hacia el tronco del árbol que luego le golpeó a él en el pecho—. No tengas tanta prisa. Si te sobra un minuto probablemente te gustaría saber lo que ha sucedido aquí hace unas horas.

—No lo sé... ¿Me gustaría?

El líder frunció los labios con expectación. El crujido de hojas secas hizo que Itachi volviera a centrar su atención en el muchacho de la enorme espada, entrecerró los ojos lentamente, y el chico miró hacia otro lado fingiéndose ajeno al asunto.

—Quién te lo iba a decir, ¿verdad? Parece que ahora lo entiendes —adelantó Pain—. Haruno está viva, pero no está aquí. Ha sido ella quien le ha pedido que la lleve de vuelta al refugio. Lejos, muy lejos de tu alcance. Vaya... ¿crees que después de todo la has defraudado?

—¿Quién ha sido? —exigió saber con resquemor. Aquello era broma, tenían que estar tomándole el pelo—. ¿Con quién se ha ido?

Hasta el último aliento le abandonó el pecho.

—Con tu hermano.

**::x::x::x::**

El amanecer del tercer día la sorprendió despierta. Tal vez, puede que fuese el cuarto día, o incluso el primero. Ya no estaba segura. El tiempo era relativo, mentiroso. Las horas se sucedían rápidas y lentamente a la vez. Puede que fuese culpa de la fiebre y el dolor por las heridas que no cesaban de supurar olor a enfermedad y auguraban propósitos incluso peores. En cualquier caso, había sido una eternidad sin Itachi y sin la sonrisa que le llegaba a los ojos cuando lo descubría mirándola y pensando en algo divertido... ¿Se habría dado cuenta ya de que se había ido? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado realmente desde entonces?

No lo sabía, y tampoco quería pensar en ello.

Si volvía la vista atrás para cerciorarse de que eran realmente tantas las leguas que lo separaban de él después de tantísimo tiempo a su sombra, no estaba segura de cómo reaccionaría. Quería volver sobre sus pasos, por lo menos, para concederle la explicación que Sasuke no le había permitido darle pues, muy a su pesar, estaba también convencida que de haberlo hecho jamás habría sido posible aquel viaje necesario, necesario como ninguno antes lo había sido. Mientras la debilidad y los remordimientos se apoderaban de ella, se esforzó en pensar en las palabras que le había prometido Uchiha Sasuke antes de partir, hasta el punto en que ya no fue capaz de pensar en otra cosa:

_«Sé perfectamente dónde se encuentra guarecido Naruto. Está solo, muy herido, pero aguantará. No puedo prometerte por cuánto tiempo, pero podrás hacer algo por él si logras confiar en mí y no hacer más preguntas hasta que lleguemos. Si tú cumples parte del acuerdo que tuvimos, estoy dispuesto a llevarte ahora mismo hasta allí. No lo dudes, te necesita ahora más que nunca. Luego, te dejaré ir a donde te plazca. Tendrás esa libertad que tanto ansias. Te lo prometo.»_

La consternaba oír de sus labios tanta frialdad al referirse al amigo que jamás trataba como "nuestro", no podía más que reprocharle el egoísmo de haberlo abandonado a su suerte cuando podía haberlo ayudado mientras sólo retrasó ese hecho para venderlo como moneda de intercambio por una técnica médica de la que ni siquiera disponía garantías. Sin embargo, el tono casi imperturbable de su voz le hizo comprender la gravedad de la situación. No podía desperdiciar el tiempo pensando si estaría cometiendo un error al creerle. Las dudas significaban regresar atrás, y aquello, a su vez, podía suponer el fin de Naruto.

No podía arriesgarse a perder algo más que su vida que, aquella mañana en concreto, parecía ser muy poca. La garganta se le resacaba y le ardía como si aguantara un enjambre de abejas en la entrada del estómago; ningún antojo por alimentarse la sobresaltaba más que los cortos sorbos de sake aguado que le humedecían los labios aun si sólo fuese para mantenerse lúcida; la horrorosa brecha de la cara le dolía tanto que le costaba contener las ganas de arrancarse la piel de un tirón, y poco, o casi nunca sentía el menor gusto por seguir respirando.

Sabía que era a causa de la infección, del cansancio, de su condición febril. No descansaba apropiadamente desde que Sasuke y ella habían partido entre lodazales y pantanos infinitos, y ella tampoco se lo pedía siendo consciente del estado en el que podía encontrarse su rubio amigo. En ocasiones, era curioso contemplar cuán precavido podía ser el Uchiha cuando se trataba de su hermano mayor, como si toda precaución fuera poca y temiese que en cualquier momento pudiera plantarse delante de sus narices entre un revuelo de plumas negras y cuervos escandalosos. Su falta de piedad hacia ella y las atenciones que requería le desinflaban el espíritu, puede que incluso ésa fuese su idea desde el comienzo...

«No... Claro que no...», se dijo a sí misma. Sasuke jamás se tomaría tantas molestias para matarla. Tenía que confiar en él, a pesar de todo, no podía dejar de verlo como su amigo y él debía guardar —aunque sólo fuese una pizca— el cariño hacia los que por tanto tiempo fueron sus compañeros, y más aún, la única familia que le quedaba.

Pero, como comprendió muy pronto, no todo dependía de la confianza y los vanos presentimientos. Se sentía débil, muy débil...

Un pinchazo helado le palpitó en el pecho. Sus ojos verdes se dilataron de puro dolor y notó la intensa convulsión que le sacudía cada centímetro del cuerpo. Los párpados querían cerrársele, pero los abrió de nuevo. No podía acabar allí. No sin haber hecho algo decente por salvar a Naruto ahora que lo tenía tan cerca. En medio de su desolador miedo, saboreó la sangre propia en la boca y pensó en que aún tenía demasiadas cosas sin resolver para que la vida se le apagase de pronto. No obstante, al sentirse tan desprotegida, el ardor casi insoportable de las lágrimas le cubrió los ojos casi resignándose a lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

«Sakura», oyó su nombre pronunciado de unos labios que hacía demasiado tiempo que no la llamaban con inquietud. La forma borrosa de su perfecto rostro se formó ante ella mientras notaba cómo la estrechaba entre sus brazos y le sacaba la lengua para que dejara de mordérsela y ahogarse en su propia sangre.

—Sasuke —barbotó, en un tono que no parecía un sonido—. No me traiciones.

Y..., aquél último impulso por aferrarse al kimono del sorprendido muchacho se llevó su último brote de energía.

Nada de lo que pudo representarse en el escenario abstracto de su cabeza es digno de ser mencionado aquí. El ardor que saturaba sus venas alimentaba su fiebre, y con ella, su vehemencia.

Ese tiempo alejada del mundo la hizo recuperarse, aunque sólo levemente. Una vez abrió los ojos sólo para darse de bruces con un cielo que ya no era tan similar al que Sasuke y ella habían contemplado a través de kilómetros y kilómetros de viaje. Pero, tampoco le importó. La siguiente ocasión en la que recuperó la conciencia se topó con los ojos diminutos y sabios de una anciana muy gruesa que la obligaba a tomar un caldo espantoso y, al instante siguiente, la anciana había rejuvenecido y era incluso hermosa, sin ese olor a pelo de gato mojado que había captado al principio. La imagen de aquella joven también se desvaneció tras sus párpados, y un tiempo después —tanto darían cinco minutos que cinco años— el eco de voces volvió a dar portazos a sus sentidos.

—Tienes suerte de que no me hubiese marchado todavía —escuchó Sakura. Era una voz desconocida, desgastada, casi rozando lo inhumano—. Salvarte la vida una vez es pura cortesía, pero requerir de mi atención cuando ni siquiera han pasado diez días desde entonces, me parece un claro abuso de mi altruismo.

—¡Abuela! —gritó una chica—. Por supuesto que Sasuke es bienvenido siempre a nuestra morada.

—Evidente, querida. Demasiado bien sabes que sólo estoy bromeando.

No hace falta señalar que Haruno estaba bastante interesada en seguir escuchando la conversación mientras despertaba paulatinamente de su letargo. Después de todo y en su estado, era lo único que se veía capaz de hacer y, no por mucho tiempo. Enseguida, notó el cargado aire del ambiente y empezó a toser sintiendo dolor en el pecho: era una rara mezcla entre almizcle, incienso y pelo de gato. Abrió los ojos con dificultad y giró la cabeza lentamente para darse cuenta que su borrosa visión no le permitía distinguir nada más que siluetas turbias. Tardó mucho en cerciorarse que se trataba únicamente de la enorme nube de humo que recreaba una y otra vez una robusta anciana mientras fumaba con parsimonia de una enorme pipa de colores.

Tendida como estaba ella sobre alguna especie de lecho esponjoso y muy cálido, divisó también a la jovencita que juró haber visto antes, y al Uchiha acomodado sobre un mullido cojín entre ambas extrañas. En cierto modo, la actitud descuidada con la que apoyaba la cabeza en su brazo y extendía ambas piernas sobre la mesita central, le daba la sensación de que estuviese aburridamente descansando en el salón de su propia casa.

—No quiero que te sientas presionada, pero necesito que te des prisa —esbozó por fin la única voz que Sakura conocía.

—Oh, cielo, no es necesario que me supliques. Te aseguro que en un par de horas se sentirá como nueva.

—Estaba muy herida...

—Lo estaba, pero eso fue antes de tratar con mi nigromancia. ¿Alguna vez te he fallado? No quieras hacerme recordar esos tiempos en los que venías llorando, magullado y lleno de barro hasta los calzones. Incluso entonces lucías peor que ella, y eso que sólo venías de haber estado cazando ranas en el parque... Esas horribles heridas hacen latir de dolor el corazón de tu pobre abuela...

—Abuela, por favor, no incomodes a Sasuke —insistía la chica.

Una rosada ceja se alzó imperceptiblemente por la frente sudorosa de Haruno... ¿Quién era aquella fulgurante y extraña mujer? Desde luego, no podía tratarse de la abuela de Sasuke. Ella había muerto también la noche del exterminio del Clan Uchiha.

—Sé que tengo mucho por lo que darte las gracias, abuela, te prometo que esta será la última vez.

—No hables así, muchachito. Suena como si no fueras a volver a visitarme.

Un silencio demasiado expresivo se expandió tras la bocanada de humo de la anciana y, algo en la fija mirada de sus minúsculos ojos hizo que el chico se removiera sobre su espacioso cojín.

—¿No estarás pensando en llevar a cabo otra vez esa estupidez? —inquirió la señora, muy severa—. No voy a ayudarte si ése es el caso. La última vez que tu hermano y tú vinisteis aquí juntos fue para comer manzanas con especias y mostrarme las nuevas cicatrices que habíais conseguido el uno del otro con vuestros tontos juegos de guerras, ninguno de los dos daba por entonces más sombra que un renacuajo. Esta pobre vieja no ha aguantado viva por tantos años sólo para ver cómo uno de mis chicos regresa moribundo y bañado en la sangre del otro. Si tu padre supiera que consiento tales cosas...

—Mi padre está muerto.

El estallido de una taza llenó la estancia durante unos segundos, después de haber resbalado de las manos de la chica cuando se disponía a colgarla en un estante.

La anciana, por su parte, volvió a dar una profunda calada de su pipa, antes de expulsar el espeso humo y reclinarse para tratar de leer en sus ojos.

—Y si asesinas a tu hermano, eso tampoco lo hará volver.

Sasuke no se movió. Cruzó los vigorosos brazos por encima del pecho y torció el rostro en una expresión tozuda y persistente.

—No me interesa si estás o no de acuerdo conmigo. De todas formas, no hay nada de ti que pueda utilizar en su contra. Lo único que necesito es lo que puede darme ella. Por eso tienes que ayudarla.

La mujer esbozó una mueca reprobadora.

De verdad que aquellos retorcidos planes de Sasuke para garantizar la salud de su hermano únicamente con el propósito de enfrentarse después a él en un combate de igual a igual, hacían que el descubrimiento de Sakura por aquel fármaco regenerativo supiese más amargo que extraordinario.

Estaba muy enfurecida mientras lo miraba ceñuda desde la distancia cuando unos enormes y redondos ojos amarillentos se plantaron a un centímetro de su rostro. Soltó un grito de inmediato. El gato maulló lánguidamente mientras era lanzado por los aires y la chica de melena castaña se apresuró a socorrerla para que se calmara

—¡L-lo siento mucho! —sollozaba la joven sonrojada de vergüenza—. Rooni es verdaderamente curioso con nuestros huéspedes y a veces puede comportarse de forma bastante grosera con los extraños. ¿Se encuentra bien, se ha hecho daño?

Entendió Sakura enseguida que Rooni era el ya espantado gato grisáceo. Sus confusos ojos repasaron la habitación para darse cuenta realmente de que la estancia estaba repleta de mininos de todas las razas y de todos los colores. Incluso la robusta señora sentada en el cojín parecía una _Abuela Gato_. Cuando volvió a prestar atención a la chica para darle una respuesta, encontró sorpresivamente que las heridas de sus cuerpo se portaban como si no las tuviera.

—Oh... —esbozó en su ingenuidad, y abrió mucho los ojos a la vez que hacia movimientos pausados con las articulaciones de sus brazos.

—Agradable, ¿verdad?

La anciana se levantó del enorme cojín rojo que inmediatamente volvió a recuperar su forma. Caminaba como si cada uno de sus pasos requiriese de mucho esfuerzo, y al sentarse en el taburete frente a ella, justo al borde de aquella cama, entendió que tenía mucho más de felina que de humana.

—Aún es joven —musitó la anciana al ver la tristeza en sus grandes ojos de jade al mirar al Uchiha, y la mirada hosca de éste hacia ella. Se acercó medio casco de coco con un ungüento que olía a rayos y se lo aplicó dulcemente por la cicatriz del rostro—. Si has sobrevivido a una experiencia espantosa, deberías agradecer esa suerte y abstenerte de esparcir tus flechas sin ninguna prudencia, sólo preguntándote día tras día por qué sigues con vida en vez de asumirlo como un regalo. Nunca sabes cuando una de ellas pueda darle de lleno a tu Ángel de la guarda. ¿Y qué haría cualquier idiota sin su Ángel?

Sakura la miró con los ojos bien abiertos. La Abuela Gato extendió una sonrisa discreta que adornó con un guiño con el ojo, y al instante, comprendió que aquellas palabras era realmente dirigidas a él.

¿Cuánto más podría saber aquella anciana ermitaña sin que fuese sutilmente insinuado a través de su lengua?

Con la caída de la luna, en el momento de la despedida, la ninja médico se exaltó en reverencias hacia la abuela y la nieta que tan amablemente la habían cuidado. Mientras Sasuke esperaba aburridamente a las puertas de aquella caverna, Sakura insistió en que debía de haber una forma de pagarles toda aquella atención, y entonces, la anciana le sonrió de nuevo.

—Nunca había visto algo así antes, muchos diferentes y exóticos, pero jamás uno tan hermoso. Ya que insistes tanto, ¿me darías un mechón de pelo?

La pregunta la tomó con tanta sorpresa que no pudo evitar buscar la aprobación del Uchiha mientras éste se desentendía encogiéndose de hombros.

—Claro que sí.

Cuando la anciana hubo obtenido su obsequio y Sakura regresó junto al muchacho con una apetitosa manzana roja que mordisqueaba alegremente, su acompañante no pudo evitar desequilibrar esa sonrisa con un bufido altanero.

—No sabes nada de brujas, ¿verdad?

La chica lo miró de reojo. La verdad es que sí que lo sabía. Durante su permanencia en Zalath'elein junto a Hoshigaki Kisame y Uchiha Itachi, había tenido por fortuna toparse con una de ellas, y... la experiencia no podía ser calificada de memorable.

—Dicen que las que se ocultan en las cavernas de los bosques son las peores, sobre todo si saben hablar con animales. Siempre están esperando que alguna muchachita indefensa se acerque a sus maléficas calderas. ¿No te inquieta para qué clase de conjures podría necesitar un mechón de pelo?

Sakura palideció mientras él la miraba con obviedad. Trató de acordarse de la sonrisa afable de la abuelita y de que aquello que cocinaba en su caldera no era ninguna pócima maligna, sino deliciosas manzanas con especias. Pero al final, se apartó de los labios la susodicha fruta roja para lanzársela desganadamente a su compañero.

—Toda para ti.

Él intentó aguantarle un instante más el porte serio hasta que, finalmente, compuso la más adorable carcajada que jamás le hubiese escuchado Sakura desde muchísimo... muchísimo tiempos atrás. Se frotó la manzana en la tela del pecho y le asestó el primer mordisco mientras la dejaba atrás.

Sakura arqueó una ceja mientras lo observaba alejarse... Seguía ella febril, ¿o Uchiha Sasuke acababa de gastarle una broma?

Aquello, como tantas otras cosas, nunca lo sabría.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

_Pensé que me daría tiempo a introducir una última escena, pero bueno, eso ayudará también a tener esa sensación de que realmente transcurrió el tiempo (por muy embotada que tuviese Sakura la cabeza xD)._

_¡Volveré lo antes posible! Se me cuidan, ¿ok? Saludos y abrazos..._

_**Shizenai**_


	37. La ilusión del antagonista

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_Hola, les está hablando un zombi... (?) No pasa nada, para la próxima actu ya estaré recuperada, de vacaciones y en la playa (?)._

_Gracias por las lecturas, los favs/alerts, y los reviews, de verdad, mis agradecimientos para todos, y concretamente para mis estimadas MarianUchiha, Fluoradolescent, QuinzMoon, Ley-83, Ryukaze-sama, Antotis, Crimela, Tsuki-Chan-Uchiha y Suiseki._

_Bueno, ahí va._

_**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto. No importa, él los presta._

* * *

**El valor del silencio**

por _Shizenai_

**Capítulo XXXVII – La ilusión del antagonista**

La señora mesera no llevaba el delantal al que acostumbraba, aunque nada habría importado bajo la espesa túnica negra que dejaba visible la curtida franja de unos ojos marcados por el sufrimiento más que por la edad. En aquella ciudad desconocida para ella, caminaba a toda prisa, pero con cautela. La ráfagas de aire caliente levantaban zarpazos de arena que a menudo echaban hacia atrás su holgada capucha, para desordenar un poco más el castaño roete que solía ser elegante, decorado además con varias hebras nacaradas que nacían por encima de sus orejas.

El edificio de piedra se impuso al fin a sus pies. Era del mismo color rojizo de la arenilla que anegaba el lugar por doquier, cubierto de mellas y mordiscos que la erosión del viento había dejado a lo largo de su estructura, y aún así, presumía de cierto aire imponente con el que amenazaba mantenerse en pie otros doscientos años más.

Había llegado por fin al lugar por el que había emprendido tan largo viaje, incluso a pesar de que tras la muerte de su marido se había jurado no volver a salir de su villa nunca. Ahora estaba justo allí, seguía teniendo el mismo miedo que ayer, pero no se arrepentía de cada paso dado. Puede que sólo con las palabras de aquel hombre cuyo rostro ni siquiera recordaba ya claramente, no se hubiera atrevido a cometer tal temeridad, pero el estado en el que había quedado su hija justo después de la partida de Akatsuki, lo había cambiado todo.

Tendida aún en la cama, febril e intranquila, Yuri había perdido su sonrisa angelical, y no solamente por esos dientes tan valiosos que le habían arrancado de un golpe. La siempre alegre niña ya no reía ni cantaba. Se refugiaba bajo las sábanas de su lecho para delirar entre sueños y pronunciar con la voz rasgada el nombre de esa chica a la que ya no podía ignorar realmente: Sakura.

Su hija no era mentalmente fuerte, no tanto como ella al igual que jamás lo había sido su marido. Por eso lo habían asesinado. Un hombre incapaz de mirar hacia otro lado cuando un grupo de asesinos comete una fechoría delante de sus narices, no es lo suficientemente inteligente para proteger su propia vida. Yuri había actuado de la misma manera que su padre cuando había visto a una inocente en peligro. La perdida de su sonrisa era en realidad un precio muy barato, teniendo en cuenta lo que le había enseñado la experiencia.

Aún así, ya no podía mantenerse al margen. No cuando su hija le había dado una lección que ella jamás había aprendido con la muerte de su marido. Ahora no se sentía valiente, pero sí orgullosa de sí misma: sin importar las consecuencias, estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Había extraído la odiosa carta que, sin embargo, no había sido capaz de arrojar al fuego. Su aroma y su tacto le trajeron a la mente los recuerdos del momento en que la recibió, y cuyo pasaje comenzaba con la voz de un hombre misterioso:

—Una habitación para cada uno estará bien —le había dicho aquel hombre cuyo rostro ya no recordaba. Su voz era lo único que verdaderamente había permanecido en su memoria.

No le respondió, no le miró, ni siquiera correspondió a su cortesía cuando él le dio las gracias. Una abultada bolsa se deslizó por la superficie del mostrador, y el integrante de Akatsuki alargó una discreta sonrisa con los labios apretados.

Ella apartó lentamente el pago con una mano.

—No es necesario ser tan complaciente, señora.

—No lo soy —le respondió, depositando un puñado de llaves sobre el mostrador.

—Entonces, guárdese el dinero.

—Aquí tiene su llaves...

—Coja el dinero —le insistió el ninja.

—Me abruma usted al creerme alguien más cortés. No le ofrezco un trato de favor sólo por esa gabardina de nubes que lleva puesta. Simplemente, aquí no aceptamos dinero manchado de sangre.

El tono elevado de su voz había sorprendido al ninja por un momento. Guardó las llaves y la bolsa en un puño de la mano más grande que la señora mesera hubiese visto nunca, y encaminó sus pasos hacia el resto de sus compañeros en cuanto la voz de esa chica de pelo rosado lo llamó por su nombre, «Goro».

Ni siquiera la había visto allí. Una chica desapercibida, aunque preciosa. No sería mucho mayor que su hija. A diferencia del resto de los muchachos que, al parecer, la acompañaban, no vestía la emblemática gabardina oscura de las nubes rojas, por lo que no había atribuido realmente que alguien con una expresión tan encantadora pudiese formar parte de Akatsuki.

El mero pensamiento le hizo sentir un desagradable escalofrío.

Huyó de aquel malestar interno, aunque sólo hasta que aquel mismo ninja volvió sobre sus pasos. Apoyó sus robustos brazos sobre el borde del mostrador y se inclinó lentamente hacia ella para mirarla con intensidad a los ojos. La saliva se le detuvo a mitad de la garganta, ¿y si quizás se había sentido ofendido y volvía para encararla? Después de todo, su expresión puramente decorosa se había ensombrecido de repente.

Estuvo un largo minuto observándola en silencio, hasta que algo en lo profundo de sus pupilas pálidas pareció satisfacerlo.

—Sé que está totalmente fuera de lugar, pero ¿podría hacerme un favor? —El ninja llamado Goro concedió una mirada cautelosa al grupo que tenía a su espalda antes de proseguir—. No se preocupe, no voy a pedirle nada deshonesto. Por favor, si pudiera... ¿tiene una pluma?

La mujer le acercó un sobre de papel y su lapicero por inercia, más que por obediente.

—Si en algún momento nota mi ausencia, cualquier cosa hasta el punto de que parezca extraño... ¿podría entregar este sobre por mensajería?

—No quiero tener nada que ver. Y lo siento, no queda ningún servicio parecido hasta el siguiente pueblo, a tres días de distancia.

—¿Esa chica rubita es su hija? —le preguntó Goro entonces.

Un temor insoportable obligó a la mujer a endurecer sus facciones cuando reparó en la chica de trenza platinada que atendía tranquilamente a los huéspedes de la habitación de al lado y que Goro miraba con insolencia. Efectivamente, era su hija Yuri.

—¿Acaso me está...? No se atreva a...

La señora mesera recordó su fuerza cuando le sujetó el brazo mientras intentaba apartarse de él. Había sentido pánico en aquel entonces, pero la cercanía hacia el shinobi le hizo percatarse también de que sus duros ojos estaban cargados de miedo.

—¿Ve a esa chica de allí? —continuó entonces, señalando a la muchacha de pelo rosa sentada en la mesa del recibidor. Parecía muy en armonía repasando los frascos con flores que cargaba en una bolsa, pero si se fijaba detenidamente, era evidente que desentonaba con el resto del grupo asesino—: No debería estar aquí. Si algo sucediese conmigo, esta carta es lo único que podría ayudarla.

—¡Deténgase! ¡De ninguna manera! Ya le he dicho que no voy a inmiscuirme...

—Por favor, escúcheme —le exclamó en un susurro—. Piense en la madre que la puede estar esperando como usted haría si en su lugar estuviese su hija. Esa expresión que toman sus ojos cuando ha mirado nuestras gabardinas me dicen que usted ya sabe perfectamente lo que Akatsuki es capaz de hacerle a una niña.

Lo odió en aquel entonces, y que Dios la perdonara, pero lo odiaba incluso ahora que estaba parada delante del centro de mensajería, tan alejada de su casona, de su hija y de su vida, con el claro presentimiento de que aquel ninja de Akatsuki estaba tan muerto como había pronosticado. Él había sembrado la pesadumbre que crecía en su interior al saberse responsable del destino de aquella chica de pelo rosa... Se preguntó si habría sido ese mismo sentimiento el que había embriagado a su marido justo antes de perder la vida... Tal vez ahora podía comprenderle y perdonarle por haberla abandonado en aquel mundo simplemente por proteger a alguien más débil.

La amplia sala postergaba un mostrador justo al final de su extensión, un hombre de gesto ceñudo la recibió con un seco «buenos días» y ella desplegó el sobre más decidida que nunca.

—¿Adónde va a ser, señora? —preguntó el hombre.

—A Konoha, por favor. Con urgencia al despacho de la Hokage.

El hombre arqueó sorprendido una ceja antes de inclinarse ligeramente sobre el contenido, «Misión abortada. La rehén está en peligro, envíen todos los refuerzos posibles cuanto antes en calidad de Rango S. Posición del objetivo: #12 #85. ID:00100552. Alias: Goro.» Aquello fue lo único que necesitó leer el hombre para soltar su mejor invocación aérea hacia aquel destino.

**::x::x::x::**

Durante un instante, aquel sollozo había competido por convertir su noche en la peor que había tenido desde hacía mucho tiempo. Sólo habían parado un momento a descansar, quizás las artes de la Abuela Gato no habían sido efectivas con ella y las fiebres volvían a condicionarla de nuevo, lo único que tenía seguro Sasuke es que ella conversaba tranquila y efusivamente para, un segundo después, quedarse dormida. Por simple imitación, él la había seguido a su sueño, notaba el calor de su espalda pegada a la suya mientras se refugiaba de toda esa humedad que le brindaba el asiento de piedra frente al enorme estanque abandonado en el que se habían detenido. Fue por eso que la notó tiritar y estremecerse entre susurros involuntarios de los que él no podía entender nada. ¡Cómo si aquello fuese necesario! Sasuke estaba completamente convencido de quién ocupaba sus pensamientos.

Había estado a punto de agitarle el hombro hasta que vino a darse cuenta de que ella se encontraba perfectamente sana, y despierta. Se le había ocurrido que probablemente acababa de despertar de una pesadilla para cerciorarse que no era mucho más desagradable que su realidad actual, y que por obvias razones, habría preferido no ser descubierta en semejante estado de debilidad. Por lo que, Sasuke continuó fingiéndose dormido.

Todo marchaba bien para él; ella definitivamente podría seguir adelante, ya no tenía adónde ir ni con quién volver, Sakura se encontraba a su merced, obligada a volver realidad un sueño que ya podía tocar con las manos. Increíblemente, lo había conseguido. Aquella kunoichi mediocre y vanidosa por la que no había apostado en antaño, le devolvería con una revolucionaria técnica médica el espíritu que la vida le arrebataba a su hermano mayor, y con ello, sus legítimos derechos de venganza. Tuvo, sin embargo, la sensación de que algo muy similar al remordimiento se retorcía molestamente en su pecho. Sasuke miró hacia atrás, hacia ella, y se obligó a no tener que sentir nada de lo que luego pudiera lamentarse.

Al día siguiente se encontraron caminando de nuevo entre lodazales y pantanos inhóspitos. Él la miraba ocasionalmente de reojo para hallarla inmersa en pensamientos confusos, como si repentinamente recordara que aquel sendero no le era tan desconocido o que podía inclusive seguir adelante sin que él le mostrase el camino. Todo aquello hizo que Sasuke se apresurara. No iba a ser tan sencillo conducirla si ella empezaba a tejer sospechas.

Y, sorpresivamente, se encontró a sí mismo detenido frente a aquella boca oscura a la que había ansiado llegar desde los últimos días. El aliento de aquella cueva le erizó la piel con su fétido olor, y al exponer su expresión turbada, ella lo entendió enseguida.

—Ya hemos llegado —señaló Sakura con inocencia, tan alejada del futuro nefasto que la aguardaba al otro lado de la cueva.

La felicidad que el Uchiha jamás sintió en su boca, vestía ahora los labios de ella hasta el punto que resultaba doloroso contemplarla en su ignorancia absoluta. Ella lo animó a continuar rozándole apenas el hombro y, por un instante... un mísero, rastrero y repugnante instante que podía haberlo echado a perder todo, había alzado el brazo para que ella no pudiese seguir caminando.

—¿Sasuke? —pronunció, mientras esa minúscula parte honorable de él que agonizaba en su alma imploraba porque ella pudiese ver la trampa en sus ojos, y detenerlo allí mismo. Pero no sucedió.

—Sígueme.

Y ya no hubo retorno para ambos.

La claridad de una antorcha acechó las apretadas y hediondas paredes de aquel subterráneo. Ella comenzó a fantasear sobre la perplejidad que luciría el rostro de su rubio amigo al toparse inesperadamente con sus dos compañeros juntos, y un mal paso la hizo tropezar hasta casi volver a magullarse en la rodilla.

—Cállate de una maldita vez y fíjate por dónde pisas —la reprendió, obviamente, demasiado airado para lo que había sido en realidad.

La ninja médico lo miró estupefacta por unos segundos, luego, bufó por la nariz y se sacudió las polvorientas manos. Sasuke observó que sus ojos recelosos tenían el mismo color grisáceo de las lagunas de los pantanos que habían dejado atrás, sólo ante el resplandor de la antorcha.

—¿Por qué te enfadas conmigo? Yo sé que tú también quieres verle.

—Sakura, en serio... Cállate.

—... podrías haberme obligado —insistió tozuda—. Nada te impide forzarme a realizar esa técnica ahora que estamos tan lejos de todos. ¿Por qué si no ibas a darme la oportunidad de salvar a Naruto como pago? No tienes esa necesidad...

—No, no la tengo.

—Y aún así, insistes en llevarme con él. Porque también quieres verle —concluyó otra vez. Él soltó un bufido desesperado—. Sí, sí, y ya sé que no te gusta nada deberle nada a nadie, pero no me estás pagando a mí esa deuda, ¿verdad? Puede que tú no lo sepas todavía, Sasuke, pero necesitas estar en paz contigo mismo, Naruto siempre ha hecho lo imposible por ayudarte, palabra, yo mejor que nadie lo sé. Y, en el fondo, quieres compensar ese aprecio. No hiciste bien en recurrir a mí antes de haberte asegurado de llevarlo a un lugar seguro, pero...

El Uchiha se detuvo y un intercambio de miradas fue más que suficiente para que ella se silenciara del todo, incluso así, sus ojos parecían seguirle hablando con la misma euforia. No sabía si considerarla tremendamente ingenua o un ser lleno de pureza y candor.

Sasuke bajó los párpados antes de expulsar una bocanada de aire pesado... ¡Por el amor de Dios!, no podía ser que aquello le estuviese costando tanto...

Enseguida prosiguió con su camino, y oyó el eco de las piedras al crujir mientras ella le seguía de cerca. A lo lejos, el fulgor plateado de una luz los recibía mientras el aire terminaba de volverse más suave y fresco.

—Lo que trato de decir es que puedes volver —le dijo ella de pronto, estrujando una vez más todo lo honorable y humano que podía quedarle hasta entonces—. Puedes volver con nosotros a casa.

Sasuke no se giró para verla. Sabía que iba a encontrar sinceridad en su rostro. Volvió pues, a paladear un regusto amargo.

—Algún día te darás cuenta de que no deseas eso, Sakura.

—Algo así no pasará —le reproche ella, enfadada.

—Y ese día podría ser perfectamente hoy.

Sakura sintió un relámpago de confusión cruzándole el pensamiento. Él salió finalmente por el otro extremo de la cueva, su silueta se volvió brillante y difícil de apreciar bajo el cielo abierto, pero Sakura distinguió el gesto del muchacho invitándola a adelantarse. Estaba tan serio, tan confiado mientras la miraba a los ojos con su despótica seguridad... Sakura se adelantó para vislumbrar su alrededor y el sitio mismo hacía donde habían viajado durante días, necesitó apoyarse el dorso de la mano por encima de los ojos, y en aquel instante, dulce y amargo a la vez, aquel instante en el que creyó que sus peores miedos le gastaban una mala broma, fue consciente del engaño al que había sido conducida.

—Me... me... ¿me has traído al refugio de Akatsuki? —preguntó con angustia.

—Te he traído adonde querías ir.

—¡Me has mentido! —gritó, mientras él seguía observándola con una impavidez aterradora—. ¡Me dijiste que si colaboraba contigo me dejarías marchar después! ¡Pero me has arrastrado hasta aquí sólo porque sabías que no tenía ninguna intención de volver! Y para eso... sólo para eso... me diste las esperanzas que me harían seguirte como una ciega. ¿Por qué, Sasuke? —sollozó ella mientras sus puños trémulos le golpeaban el pecho—. Te dije que no me traicioneras y me prometiste que no lo harías... Te creí... ¡Me dijiste...!

—Te dije que te llevaría al lugar donde estaba malherido Naruto, y eso es exactamente lo que he hecho.

Él le aguantó ambas muñecas mientras sentía que el aliento cálido de la chica, con el rostro tan repentinamente cercano al suyo, se cortaba en el acto.

—Yo no te he mentido —le aseguró él.

Sus grandes ojos verdes lo miraron como si hubiese desaparecido de pronto sin explicación alguna. Sasuke supo que ella no estaría más aterrada ni aunque la Muerte en persona se hubiese pavoneado ante ella.

—N-no... No. Es mentira... ¡Eres un mentiroso!

—¿Nunca has oído al monstruo? —le escupió con frialdad, sujetándola con más fuerza a medida que ella intentaba zafarse más desesperadamente—. ¿No escuchabas los alaridos de la bestia cuando tranquilamente dormías sin poder tenerla más cerca? Sakura, ¿eres así de idiota, o es que no quieres creerlo? Naruto siempre ha estado aquí. Contigo.

«Naruto siempre ha estado aquí.», se repitió en su mente turbada, inexistente, al igual que el corazón que palpitaba como si alguien tirase de él con fuerza, «contigo.»

No, no podía ser... Recordaba un extraño sonido que perturbaba las noches en el refugio tras la vuelta de Hoshigaki Kisame y Uchiha Itachi después de esa extraña misión que casi acababa con la vida de ambos, pero sólo era un sonido de su cabeza. Itachi se lo había dicho. Sasuke le mentía, le mentía... Le mentía siempre. Sólo quería hacerle daño...

Trató de retroceder sobre sus pasos con un inusitado pavor, pero él no le soltaba las muñecas. La giró con suavidad por sus hombros y la hizo observar el amplio paisaje que la rodeaba; el enorme cercado de montañas con el edificio de piedra a lo lejos que servía como dormitorios, la despensa de explosivos que una vez hubo visitado con Kisame e incluso esas puertas selladas repartidas por la gigantesca roca donde se erguía un imperio macabro, junto a la playa, al lado opuesto. Atormentada por aquella visión, no supo centrar su interés en ninguna parte en concreto, ni distinguir ninguna de esas motas lejanas que se movían vestidas con gabardinas de oscuras.

—No llores, Sakura. Las lágrimas te empañan los ojos y no te dejan ver.

Sasuke le apartó el pelo, el tacto de los dedos sobre su cuello la volvió presa de un frío escalofrío, y entonces, él le rodeó los hombros con un brazo para mantener su espalda pegada a su pecho. Su mano libre pasó por un lado de su cabeza para señalarle una figura en concreto. Para él, con sus ojos de Uchiha, parecía sencillo reconocerla, pero Sakura necesitó concentrarse unos segundos que a él le parecieron desesperantes.

—Estoy seguro de que, ese secreto, Itachi nunca te lo ha contado. —La chica se estremeció entre sus brazos—. Mírale... Fue él quien lo arrastró a la mazmorra donde ahora se pudre. ¿Quién si no habría podido hacerlo con tanta sangre fría? ¿Recuerdas aquella supuesta misión de la que no podían hablarte? Sakura, por favor, abre un poco los ojos y te encajaran todas las piezas.

El frió más espantoso pareció congelarle a ella la sangre de pies a cabeza. Sasuke notó esa gélida sensación cuando apoyó su mejilla contra la suya, en donde sus agradables tonos rosados desaparecían del rostro que no era más que una máscara inexpresiva.

La figura de Itachi se paseaba a lo lejos con tanta naturalidad que parecía no haberse apartado de allí nunca. Otro ninja de la organización pareció requerir su presencia, y enseguida, desapareció junto a él por una de esas puertas cerradas a las que casi nadie tenía acceso.

—¿Por qué no lo viste? ¿Por qué no me prestaste atención cuando te advertía que no se podía confiar en él? —le susurró, muy cerca del oído—. Tú eras su prisionera y nunca has dejado de ser sólo eso. Te usó para atraer a ese pobre idiota que no dudó ni un instante en ir a salvarte. Todo ha sido una ilusión. Nadie es mejor que él construyéndolas...

Su satisfacción era comparable a la virulencia con la que sentía que se desmoronaba ella. Había dejado de hablar, de pensar, de respirar, y sólo compartía una profunda empatía hacia ella porque él mismo había experimentado el dolor de ser manipulado de aquella forma. Asimismo, comprendía que tras el desengaño encontraría el negro sentimiento que renacía de las cenizas de la traición.

—Ahora no estás sola. Yo te ayudaré y tú me ayudarás a mí, juntos sacaremos a Naruto de este lugar como el equipo que fuimos alguna vez y como los amigos que no hemos dejado de ser nunca. Sakura, hace años me ofreciste tu ayuda, hoy la necesito. No puedo soportarlo más, no puedo solo —le aseguró con cansancio—. Comparte esta venganza conmigo.

Sasuke dio un par de pasos y se topó con sus ojos enajenados y sin vida. Incluso ahora que él ocupaba su campo de visión, ella seguía insistentemente mirando al horizonte como si continuara viendo la escurridiza sombra de su hermano a través de él. Estaba rota, el corazón le sangraba en algún lugar donde él no alcanzaba a ver y no tardó en percatarse de que le temblaban también las rodillas... ¿Se caería? ¿Aterrizaría en sus pies en mil pedazos? ¿Le sería útil en ese estado?

Como si repentinamente un engranaje hubiese hecho su trabajo dentro de su cabeza, ella pareció entender perfectamente el sentido que entrañaba su propuesta, y desapareció el temblor, los lamentos y la desconfianza.

Al fin llegó a la aceptación de su realidad, y Sasuke fue incapaz de reprimir una suave sonrisa cuando ella asintió apenas con una mirada cargada de revelaciones.

«Mía...», comprendió entonces.

**::x::x::x::**

Encima de la tarima en la que también había una enorme y espeluznante escultura de mármol gris con forma de bestia, más sus perfectas diez colas..., había también una espléndida mesa, la mesa más grande que Itachi había visto hasta entonces, incluso por encima de aquella otra en la Sala de Reuniones del Consejo en Konoha, o la que podía encontrarse en el Santuario secreto del Clan Uchiha, donde tantas rebeliones y asesinatos encubiertos se habían concertado. Esa mesa parecía, por el contrario, demasiado pequeña en comparación a las enormes dimensiones de aquella sala de bóveda inalcanzable. Cuando Itachi acudió hasta allí, como le había sido ordenado, encontró que no sólo el inmobiliario había sido cambiado.

Muchas cosas se habían anticipado tras la fallida partida con su hermano menor en busca del demonio de ocho colas. El grupo que usualmente había sido escaso durante los últimos meses, se había reunido sorpresivamente con la comprensible excepción de la silla vacía de Hoshigaki Kisame y el lugar de Orochimaru que poco tiempo atrás había reclamado Sasuke. Se detuvo impertérrito para observar el buen estado de sus viejos conocidos, y casi al mismo instante en que la mirada recelosa de Kakuzu y Deidara se cruzara con la suya al notar su presencia, Itachi lo comprendió todo. Si Pain creía que juntando a sus mejores ninjas iba a amedrentarlo, es que no le conocía lo suficiente...

Una sonrisa apretada, casi de excitación, deformó los estilizados labios del muchacho rubio.

—Mirad quién está aquí —farfulló divertido. Y Konan se puso en pie nada más verle.

Tenía una venda blanca rodeándole el cuello, allá donde unos días antes le había marcado con sus propios dedos. Mentiría si dijese que sentía cierta compasión por ella después de lo que le había dicho, y en cambio, la expresión de la chica rebosaba de culpabilidad debastadora.

Itachi cerró la puerta tras de sí con delicadeza y caminó con pasos tranquilos y elegantes hacia su sitio, entre la silla vacía que habría correspondido a Kisame y el asiento de la única kunoichi, quien volvió a sentarse cuando Pain tiró con autoridad de su brazo.

—Bien, ahora que estamos todos...

—¿Te puedes creer que te he echado de menos? —interrumpió Deidara con voz socarrona, a lo que Pain le fulminó con una mirada fría que no pareció afectarle—. Sinceramente, Itachi, hacer pruebas pirotécnicas por cada lugar ha dejado de tener gracia desde que tú no has estado cerca para activar alguna.

El aludido apoyó el mentón sobre una mano y ladeó ligeramente la cabeza para entrever su expectación sin demasiado interés. El muy bastardo lo decía completamente en serio.

—Oh, no me digas que es cierto... He escuchado lo que dicen de ti por ahí, eso de que ahora haces de niñera de tu hermano y que cometes no sé qué perversidades con tu nueva mascota rosa... Pero no te preocupes, yo te he defendido —dijo el sonriente chico, inclinándose un poco hacía adelante—. Es evidente que sólo buscabas la manera de librarte de mí. ¿Recuerdas la última vez? ¡No me digas que no te asustaste cuando casi te derrumbé todo ese edificio encima mientras te limabas las uñas! Estuve tan cerca... ¿verdad? ¿Verdad que sí?

—Deidara, lo cierto es que podría arreglarme las uñas y matarte a la vez —le sonrió.

—Eso es algo que podemos demostrar ahora mismo... —sugirió, antes de que emergiera de la oscuridad una mano que detuvo su intención de abalanzarse—. ¡Estúpido, no me toques! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que nunca interrumpas a tus superiores? Cállate y observa.

Le dio un par de furiosos coscorrones que resonaron debido a la máscara en espiral de su compañero, y éste empezó a gimotear justo antes de que el líder perdiera la paciencia. Después de unos golpes en la mesa y el efectivo tono de voz de Pain, Kakuzu carraspeó ruidosamente y prosiguió con lo que detalladamente exponían sus papeles.

—Como iba diciendo..., la Villa del Sonido todavía se resiste. No habría sido así si el inepto al que tengo por compañero me hubiese permitido negociar con los cabecillas antes de rebanarles las cabeza directamente, pero —su adepto compañero profirió alguna maldición a su lado—, por lo menos les hemos arrebatado las tierras del este, lo único que verdaderamente vale la pena de ese hediondo lugar. Después de la nefasta encomienda de nuestro amigo Uchiha y el gasto sumamente innecesario que ha acarreado su incompetencia, no nos ha quedado más alternativa que volver a subir los impuestos y apropiarnos de un tercio más del territorio que teníamos acordado.

Seguidamente, volvió la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos. No dijo nada más, pero lo contemplaba con suficiente fijeza como para esperar de él algo parecido a una disculpa. La única respuesta que obtuvo de Itachi fue un largo suspiro de aburrimiento.

—De eso ya hablaremos más adelante —repuso Pain—. Nuestra única prioridad ahora es localizar al jinchūriki de ocho colas, ahora que sabe que le buscamos no va a ser tan sencillo, y no voy a escatimar en gastos para hacerme con él. —Se detuvo ante la mueca de Kakuzu para asegurarle que aquella última frase era toda para él—. Precisamente voy a enviarte a ti a reunir información sobre su posible paradero. Está herido, alguien debe haber visto algo.

En ese momento, Itachi sintió que su cabeza pesaba demasiado sobre su mano. Se irguió ligeramente, y aunque no dijo nada, fue el objeto de su atención quien interpretó su silencio.

—Por supuesto, no pensarías que íbamos a relegar esta tarea nuevamente en ti —afirmó el líder—. Empiezo a no tener claro cómo es que el Hachibi pudo escabullirse de una emboscada tan bien planteada y con la destreza de dos Uchiha de por medio, pero no voy a culparte de todo. Aún así, tu reciente actitud despierta ciertos recelos entre tus compañeros, como puedes comprobar bien. Lo mejor sería que no abandonaras el refugio por el momento, hasta que las cosas se calmen.

—Comprensible —concedió Itachi antes de cruzarse de brazos y recargarse sobre el enorme respaldo de su sillón—. ¿Por qué ibais a permitirme enmendar mis errores cuando podéis perfectamente condenarme sin miramientos?

—Nadie te juzga.

—No lo parece. Necesito tener la oportunidad de demostrar que...

—Itachi —cortó Pain con un tono autoritario—. No vas a salir de aquí. Y se acabó.

La risita de Deidara se oyó por toda la estancia.

Itachi ya sabía que Pain no volvería a confiar en él nunca, podía limitarse a fingir que se sentía atado de pies y manos para que no supusiese una amenaza para la organización, pero nadie le impediría marcharse cuando quisiese, sobre todo, cuando no había el menor rastro de Sakura y Sasuke en el refugio, como ya le habían prometido.

—Lo que deberías hacer —añadió Deidara— es enviarme a mí a por el Hachibi. Estaría de vuelta antes de que Itachi acabase su digestión, y de paso, le daría unas cuantas lecciones de cómo hay que hacer las cosas.

El Uchiha se puso en pie. Instintivamente, Deidara forzó su postura por si por primera vez en su vida había logrado provocarle, pero de inmediato, comprobó que su negra mirada retadora no tenía más interés en otro que no fuera Pain. Konan, por su parte, se turbó al encontrarse entre ambos. Su primera reacción fue encogerse sobre la silla, y la segunda le pedía a gritos incorporarse, ¿pero para posicionarse de parte de quién? Pain tenía derecho a reclamar la lealtad del Uchiha, pero nada retendría a Itachi por mucho tiempo... Ella lo había entendido a las malas.

Una vez que Pain pareció susceptible a su desafió, se oyó el molesto sonido de la enorme puerta abriéndose. Un silencio sepulcral precedió a los ecos de unos recientes pasos, y un minuto después, nadie recordaba por qué Itachi y Pain estaban de pie.

—Uchiha Sasuke. —Pain pronunció su apellido con tanta repulsión que parecía haber proferido una blasfemia—. Llegas tarde.

—No. Nada empieza sin mí.

Que el recién llegado lograse tomar su asiento sin ningún contratiempo, parecía una labor arto complicada. Por primera vez, Konan sintió la necesidad de agarrar la mano de Itachi para implorarle con los ojos una prudencia a la que él jamás prestó atención. En ese momento, tenía el mismo aspecto temible que la madrugada que intentó asfixiarla mientras le hundía las uñas en la garganta. Incluso cuando sus ojos, sus cejas, sus labios o sus manos no detallaban el menor signo de irritación, parecía evidente que podía estallar al más mínimo movimiento.

Pensó Konan que tal vez su consciencia sobre aquel hecho lo llevó a reaccionar de aquella extraña manera: sus mandíbulas se tensaron como si pretendiera que nada inapropiado escapase de su boca, encaminó sus pasos hacia el chico al que estaba unido por lazos de sangre, y en el último momento, corrigió sus pasos, rompiendo el contacto visual con éste y desapareciendo tras la puerta con un sonoro portazo.

Algo de aquel silencio posterior, del inexplicable poder que los demás supusieron que debía tener aquel insignificante chico sobre él para hacerle huir como una sabandija, hizo esbozar al protagonista una sonrisa exageradamente altiva.

—Así qué, si lo he entendido bien... no te llevas bien con tu hermano, ¿no? —preguntó Deidara con inocencia, casi como si no sintiera esa misma incomodidad que el resto—. Siéntate a mi lado, Sasuke. Me parece que tú y yo nos vamos a llevar bien.

Esta vez fue su compañero quien le hundió de pleno el puño en la cabeza.

**::x::x::x::**

Ya había vuelto a asomarse por los salones principales, por la biblioteca en la que tanto tiempo había pasado antiguamente y en cada uno de los departamentos en los que se le permitiría entrar a ella, pero, en ningún lado estuvo esperando por mucho tiempo. Cuando preguntó por ella, se fijó Itachi en que cada uno había creído verla hacía menos de un minuto. Parecía la ridícula situación en la que uno abandonaba una recámara para que, inmediatamente después, el otro llegara a ella por otra puerta.

Finalmente, llegó a la conclusión de que seguir continuando con la búsqueda no tendría ningún beneficio. Si esperaba en su habitación, lo más probable es que ella llegase allí poco después... No entendió entonces por qué la esperanza de que ella abriese fortuitamente la puerta se le hacía ciertamente remota.

¿Por qué no iba a ir a buscarle, si después de una semana, tenía tantas ganas de verlo como él a ella? ¿Se habría asustado? No podía decir que perdonara tan fácilmente el haber sido dejado atrás por ella con semejante crueldad, pero no le guardaba rencor por ello. Tal vez lo había hecho las primeras veinticuatros horas, justo el tiempo que el veneno de Konan y Pain le había enturbiado el pensamiento, pero cada hora que pasaba había incrementado el deseo de que lo único que le importaba era verla en perfecto estado.

Aunque, tampoco podía llevarse a engaños. Cuando su mirada se cruzó fugazmente con la de su hermano en ese momento tenso en el que escapó..., sí, lo hizo por temor a decir o cometer cualquier acción de la que se arrepintiera, había sabido que su sonrisa soberbia ocultaba algo despiadado.

Itachi se apoyó en el borde de su escritorio, se llevó, pensativo, las manos hacia la sien, y clavó la mirada en el suelo.

«No sería capaz...», se convenció a sí mismo. Incluso Sasuke tenía sus límites. Aunque ya le había amenazado abiertamente con hacerle daño a ella, ya había tenido tiempo para intentarlo y no se había atrevido. Además, aunque ése fuese el caso, no se presentaría ingenuamente después ante sus narices, como lo había hecho.

«A no ser...» que provocarlo fuese su intención desde el principio.

Una indescriptible sensación desoladora y oscura hizo que le temblara todo el cuerpo. Y... ¿si realmente ya no volvía a abrazarla nunca..?

Itachi se incorporó de un brinco, demasiado afectado como para apreciar los sonidos que llegaban desde el otro lado de la puerta. Cuando quiso alcanzar el picaporte con una velocidad que se habría llevado por delante un tornado, encontró que ésta cedía con una facilidad desmesurada. Un frenazo en él último momento evitó que colisionara, y entonces, ella alzó la cabeza.

La mirada jade se frunció en su precioso y anhelado rostro, era casi un espejismo que se plantaba ante él para torturarle y después demostrarle que ella estaba muy lejos. Inconscientemente, detuvo el transcurso de sus manos hacia sus mejillas, donde la grave herida era sólo una insignificante huella. Su voz le pareció todo menos irreal.

—Dime, por lo que más quieras, que no es verdad —musitó en un hilo demasiado débil—. No, claro que no es verdad. Tú no me harías eso a mí.

—¿Hacer el qué?

Los ojos verdes brillaron tras una fina película de lágrimas, y él comenzó a aterrarse demasiado de su fragilidad, era casi como si fuera a desvanecerse más rápido que la idea del espejismo.

—¿Naruto está aquí?

Itachi suspiró y cerró los ojos.

¿Cómo iba a mentirle ahora que le había pedido que jurara por lo que más quisiera?

_Lo que yo más quiero, Sakura, eres tú..._

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

"_Esta vil zorra...", ¿están pensando eso de mí? (xD). Bueno, asimilen TODO lo que pasó, porque es tal cual suena. Ya saben que para comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, regañinas y todas esas cosas, estoy disponible..._

_¡Cuídense y un abrazote!_

_**Shizenai** _


	38. La gran mentira

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_Heme aquí, comiendo galletas de Hello Kitty y subiendo hoy lo que dije para hace un siglo, pero discúlpenme mucho, mucho, mucho, por ser mi musa tan imperdonablemente mezquina, por lo menos creo qe es un tantito más largo (?). Gracias por los favs/alers, las lecturas y saludos a __Aya-Takemeaway, Tsuki511, QuinzMoon, JoaZB, Ley-83, MarianUchiha, Suiseki, Antotis, Amy Kawaii Candy, Alieie-chan, Sakuraflordelis, Lyldane y a Ryukaze-sama por el apoyo y las risas (xD). _

_¡Un saludo veraniego! _

_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto y sus personajes son obra, propiedad y talento de Kishimoto Masashi._

* * *

**El valor del silencio**

por _Shizenai_

**Capítulo XXXVIII – La gran mentira**

Sasuke recubrió sus hombros crispados con una fina manta de lana. Ella hizo el intento de tomarse la taza de infusión humeante que le había traído, pero la apartó a un lado de la mesa después de un pequeño sorbo.

El chico se alejaba, daba vueltos alrededor de su habitación y volvía a exponerle exactamente lo que tenía que hacer como si quisiera convencerse a sí mismo de ello, o como si ella realmente estuviese preparada para atender a algo más que al sinsentido de sus pensamientos.

No quería creerle, pero inconscientemente lo hacía; no había confirmado la verdad, pero no la tachaba de incierta; quería no tener que darle la razón, pero algo le decía que la llevaba...

¿Por qué? ¿Cómo había ocurrido tan rápido? El mundo seguía girando a su alrededor y resultó que durante el transcurso de aquel amargo trago ella ya no formaba parte del mismo.

¿Cómo un dolor que no era físico podía ser tan insoportable? ¿Tan palpable?

Él resopló con cansancio cuando se dio cuenta de que no le estaba escuchando. Apoyó una mano en el respaldo de la silla donde estaba sentada y se inclinó. Por un momento, se acercó tanto que temió que pudiera cometer algo imprudente, _quizá_ un casto beso en la mejilla que, aunque no la habría reconfortado, habría bastado para detener de cuajo sus distracciones. Ni siquiera le dedicó el signo más simple de la piedad, como posarle una mano sobre la frente que le ardía febril y sudorosa, aunque tampoco se lo tomó a pecho.

A decir verdad, no podía pedirle más que la templanza que le ofrecía al estar sencillamente ahí, a su lado. Sabía que Sasuke era el único en la habitación que podía comportarse con cierta sensatez, y sin él, habría estado perdida.

—Voy a la reunión. Tengo que encontrarme con él, necesita saber que estamos aquí. Quédate y recupera fuerzas. Aún no debes exponerte. —Sasuke le dirigió una mirada escéptica—. Sé que no te gusta lo que te pido, pero no puedes hacer otra cosa ahora mismo.

—Estoy bien. Podría acompañarte.

—Estás más débil de lo que piensas, Sakura. Si te acercas a él en tu estado te absorberá otra vez, y nadie podrá salvarte de las consecuencias.

—Yo sólo...

—Ya eres mayorcita para saber qué es lo que más te conviene —le interrumpió—. No

puedes esperar siempre que alguien permanezca a tu lado para sacarte las castañas del fuego si llegas a meter la pata. Recuerda también que el bienestar de Naruto depende de ti. No lo estropees.

El rubor de sus pómulos le hizo saber que se sentía avergonzada de lo que le decía, aunque... probablemente tuviese razón; ella ya había cometido demasiados fallos como para tomarse el lujo de pretender arreglar las cosas.

—No te muevas de donde estás hasta que yo regrese, ¿te ha quedado claro?

Sasuke cerró la puerta, ella se desplomó en la mesa y enterró el rostro entre el hueco de sus brazos cruzados. El lugar que debía quedar vacío y tranquilo se anegó de la bruma pegajosa de sus remordimientos. Una parte de ella se reprochaba su estupidez; ¿cómo si no había permitido que Naruto pasase por tantas penurias sin ni siquiera saberlo?

Habían estado jugando con ella todo el tiempo... Sólo pedía la oportunidad de hacer algo por corregir sus errores.

Estaba desmoralizada. Para haber estado viviendo en una ilusión durante los últimos meses, las consecuencias de haberla roto resultaban devastadoras, como si todos y cada uno de los cristales de aquella realidad que había creído cierta se clavasen en sus pies descalzos mientras intentaba huir de ella.

_No has cambiado nada..._

Volvió a gruñir a la voz cruel de su cabeza, aunque no le sirvió de mucho.

_Sigues siendo esa niña tonta incapaz de ser algo más que un estorbo para el resto._

Sacudió su cabeza y trató de pensar en lo que le había advertido Sasuke. Tenía que buscar la forma de no seguir pensando en ello, de todas formas no podía adelantar los acontecimientos, y tarde o temprano, llegaría el momento oportuno. El momento en el que debería hacerle frente a Uchiha Itachi; la idea que antes había añorado tanto le aterrorizaba ahora. Le hacía sentir escalofríos, inseguridad. Tenía miedo, crecía la angustia... porque, mientras que él no la sacase de dudas, podía seguir acunando la esperanza de que todo se tratase de una gran mentira de Sasuke, y... Sakura sabía interiormente que si Itachi negaba sus acusaciones, ella acabaría creyéndole como la ciega y testaruda enamorada que había sido por tanto tiempo.

_Te lo dije. Eres una inepta. Ni siquiera sabes escuchar._

No podía más, no podía soportarlo. Ella no era tan fuerte como Sasuke creía, no podía arrancar la máscara del hombre al que tanto había amado y no estaba segura de si tenía el valor para querer verlo destruido como Sasuke tanto ansiaba, por terribles que hubiesen sido sus actos.

Sakura sólo quería saber la verdad.

Sólo eso.

Con la única protección de la manta que le cubría los hombros, Haruno huyó de su habitación como si allí pudiese dejar también la quemazón de su cabeza. Marchó por los amplias extensiones del refugio y no habló nada, al igual que nadie habló con ella. No estaba allí. No existía. No importaba. Y ahora sabía por qué.

Se preguntó entonces por cuánto tiempo se habrían reído todos y cada uno de ellos a su espalda, cuando ella aún presumía de ser imprescindibles para la organización sin contemplar ni la más remota sospecha de que Uzumaki Naruto podría estar ya pudriéndose entre sus mazmorras.

Quería albergar un gran odio hacia el responsable de sus infortunios. Uchiha Itachi no merecía algo más que sus resentimientos, y decepcionantemente —también para Sasuke—, sólo un dolor profundo ennegrecía su corazón.

Por los Siete Infiernos... ¿cómo podría haberle ocultado él algo como eso? Sasuke tenía que estar equivocado, Itachi nunca pudo ser consciente del encarcelamiento de Naruto, y desde luego, jamás habría colaborado para encerrarlo ni ponerle un dedo encima.

Entonces, ¿qué era? ¿Dónde quedaba el eslabón en el que Sasuke se equivocaba?

No tuvo tiempo de meditarlo si no quería perder el coraje para hacerlo. El corazón le latía duramente en los oídos, pero prefería que se lo arrancasen de una vez por todas del pecho a tenerlo sufriendo de incertidumbre. De pronto, ella estaba allí delante. Sus vacilantes dedos hicieron girar el picaporte de una puerta. Oyó un ruido apresurado al otro lado de la habitación que le aceleró el pulso, y por último, una sombra enorme se extendió sobre ella hasta casi arrollarla.

Sakura se detuvo, levantó la barbilla y Uchiha Itachi estaba ante ella.

«_Pump-pump, pump-pump_» escuchó aceleradamente de los latidos de aquél con vida propia que la obligaba a enfrentarse a sus más desechados anhelos.

Cuando ya fue demasiado tarde para retroceder, se dio cuenta de que no estaba preparada para encararle. La magia innegable de su presencia le hizo sentir la batalla interior del amor y el rechazo haciéndole cosquillas por el estómago, donde un centenar de mariposas revivieron sólo con su mirada. Sakura quiso matarlas a todas de un golpetazo, pero en los ojos de Uchiha Itachi no encontró nada de lo que necesitaba para ello; ni la frialdad, ni la soberbia, ni la maldad de la que Sasuke le hablaba tanto. Tenía que ser muy tonta para seguir sin darse cuenta de que estaba en algún lugar oculta.

—Dime, por lo que más quieras, que no es verdad —le dijo enojada consigo misma—. No, claro que no es verdad. Tú no me harías eso a mí.

—¿Hacer el qué?

—¿Naruto está aquí?

Fue demasiado fugaz y contundente.

El hombre frente a ella entreabrió los labios sorprendido ante lo que posiblemente no había esperado en sus circunstancias. Detuvo el movimiento de la mano que habría querido acariciarle el rostro como era usual. Apenas fue un amago de indecisión, la observó con una expresión que no supo interpretar y luego recorrió el largo pasillo a su alrededor para sentirse aliviado de encontrarla allí sola.

_«Es verdad...» _se confirmó ella.

Sakura ahogó una exhalación. No podía creerlo, sencillamente no podía. Sintió el ardor de las lágrimas que se le agolpaban en los ojos que ya no podían seguir engañándose y oyó el crujido bajo el pecho de algo que se había roto para siempre.

_El sueño se rompe y sólo es real la pesadilla._

La joven se echó hacia atrás dubitativa, esperando que aflorara el siguiente paso que debía dar ahora que todo estaba perdido, pero sintió la fuerza de dos manos tirando de ella. Se resistió, se resistió tan fuerte que le hizo daño, y cuando finalmente él consiguió arrastrarla hacia el interior de su cuarto, no estuvo segura de sí pretendía reducirla o si la estaba abrazando inconscientemente.

Con rapidez, él echó el cerrojo de la puerta y tanto más deprisa aprovechó ella para zafarse de la firme sujeción que ejercía alrededor de su cintura. Puso tanto empeño en liberarse que salió disparada con brusquedad y sus frágiles piernas no fueron capaces de mantenerla en peso.

—¿Quién te lo ha dicho? —fue su escueta respuesta. Ahora parecía incluso furioso.

—Cielo santo... Ni siquiera tienes la gentileza de negarlo.

«_Pump-pump, pump-pump_» sonaba cada vez más frenético y sofocado. Se llevó una mano al corazón donde sentía que algo no funcionaba bien, e Itachi sacudió la cabeza acercándose peligrosamente.

—No es lo que tú piensas. Quería protegerte.

—¿Engañándome? —gritó con ganas.

—No alces la voz aquí, si alguien te oye...

—¡Ni se te ocurra acercarte!

Su histerismo lo detuvo en seco. Sakura se percató de su propia respiración pesada, incluso dolorosa. Se fijó en que él miraba con horror el modo en que le temblaba todo el cuerpo preso de la ira, el pavor y mil sentimientos más que aún no descifraba, al igual que hubo experimentado aquella primera vez en la que ambos se habían topado en la orilla de un lago, siendo unos completos desconocidos. Parecía que había transcurrido un milenio entero desde entonces.

Sakura se llevó la mano al hombro para tratar de disimularlo envolviéndose con la manta, pero descubrió que la había perdido.

—Lo siento, no quería... Pensé que ibas a salir corriendo y sólo... —barbotó al observar las marcas en sus muñecas—. ¿Te he lastimado?

—Itachi, ¡qué pregunta tan sumamente estúpida! No estás mirando en el sitio adecuado.

Quería llorar, quería gritar de rabia y golpear todo cuanto la rodeaba, pero un reciente pensamiento la asaltó antes de su impulso.

—¿Eso es lo que Yuri había querido decirme? —se reveló a sí misma—. Mis amigos ya habían venido a buscarme, y tú... tú lo sabías. Incluso cuando te esforzaste tanto en convencerme de que yo no era tan importante como para que Konoha moviese un dedo por mí. Lo habías sabido todo el tiempo. Eras tú quien estaba allí para detenerlos a todos...

—Sakura...

—¿Qué habéis hecho con ellos?

Abrió los ojos de repente. ¿Cómo no lo había entendido antes? Por primera vez, podía verlo todo con la misma claridad que una representación teatral llevaba a cabo en el sótano de su cerebro.

—Naruto está bien.

—¿Naruto? —señaló, aún más enfurecida de su ridícula calma—. ¿Y los demás? ¿Qué pasa con los demás?

Itachi estrechó los párpados en un gesto suspicaz que le había descubierto en decenas de ocasiones, siempre y cuando tenía que hacerse cargo de una improvisada perspectiva que se le presentaba por delante. A él no le temblaba la voz como a ella, no le apartaba la vista ni le traicionaban los nervios despojándolo de toda la naturalidad que pudiese indicar que estaba afectado. ¿Cuántas... cuántas veces ya se habría enfrentado él a una situación así? ¿Cuándo había dejado, si alguna vez lo hizo, de ser un manipulador?

_Nunca._

Le gritó la voz de su cerebro.

_Fíjate bien, idiota. Siempre ha sido él._

Incluso desde el principio. Había sido el mismo, el único, todo el tiempo. Nunca había habido otro.

Siempre estuvo en su posición aunque su máscara fuera otra. Como si fueran invisibles los hilos que habían tirado de sus sentimientos, él había maniobrado su conciencia del mundo como el oscuro titiritero que ya se había divertido antes con Sasuke, incluso cuando en alguna ocasión la había hecho creer que era su viejo amigo quien insistía en planes macabros.

_Mentira. Todo era mentira._

Él era el único _antagonista_.

Esta vez Itachi se relamió los labios y ese simple gesto le hizo saber que no había algo bueno detrás de ellos.

—Tu amigo —musitó con la voz fría que jamás utilizaba con ella—. El único miembro de Raíz que había en el grupo, está muerto.

Sakura pensó en Sai.

Por un momento, pretendió no haber escuchado nada. Los labios le temblaron sin saberlo y la dureza de la realidad le cayó como un jarro de agua fría de esas dos esquirlas de hielo que brillaban en sus ojos oscuros.

Hizo el ademán de levantarse, pero la tragedia le pesaba demasiado. Sus manos arroparon su rostro congestionado, y durante un tiempo, sólo reparó en el sonido de su propio llanto mientras su cordura gemía: «¡No puede ser, no puede ser! ¡Sai está en casa! ¡Esto también es una mentira!.»

Trató con todas sus fuerzas de visualizar la figura del muchacho sentado tranquilamente en el sofá de su salón mientras garabateaba una parodia de ella misma en una simple servilleta que luego desechaba con burla, las largas cejas arqueadas y esa sonrisa forzada que le había visto componer con tan poco éxito y que sólo hasta ahora podía sentirla tan auténtica y verdadera.

Lentamente se apartó las manos del rostro, y al alzar la vista, encontró a Itachi observándola en un mortal silencio. Por una vez, le pareció que estaba incómodo, no creía que avergonzado, simplemente molesto como solía estar cuando alguien estropeaba sus planes.

—¿Has sido tú...? ¿Tú le mataste? —preguntó con miedo.

—De qué sirve responder a eso. Si te dijera que no, ¿me creerías?

Se devolvieron una mirada incrédula por segundos lacerantes, luego, ella regresó la vista al suelo y no pudo notar la decepción que ensombreció su rostro al saber el poco valor que tenían ya sus palabras.

—¿Qué sucedió con el resto? —quiso saber con un valor imprudente—. ¿Matasteis a todos?

—Sakura, no sigas. Pasó hace mucho tiempo. Nada de lo que diga ahora va a cambiar algo de lo que ha sucedido. Es mejor si no te haces más daño.

—¿Cómo te atreves...? Tú... Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que es mejor para mí. No tienes ni idea de lo que es mejor para nadie —espetó con desprecio—. ¿Están todos muertos...? —insistió.

—No lo sé. No era un grupo muy numeroso, apuesto a que ni siquiera formaban una expedición oficial de la Hokage. Cuando nos fuimos, algunos aún estaban...

—Quiero verlo a él.

—No puedes...

—¡Quiero verlo! —exigió colérica, retadora. Su determinación duplicaba lo que humanamente podía resistirse él a complacerla; tenía que ser así a pesar de todo, si no mantuviese todavía una extraña conexión con ella, ya la habría echado de la habitación o algo aún peor—. Llévame tú. Llévame ahora. Si me aprecias un poco, hazlo.

Itachi negó con la cabeza; como si dudara de sus propios actos, se obligó a apretar el picaporte de la puerta para asegurarse de que ella jamás saldría de allí. Sakura temía lo peor. De repente, un suspiro derrotado le escapó de la línea apretada de sus labios y al acercarse a ella, la chica tuvo la sensación de que luchaba contra el impulso de tocarla, aunque ella no le infundió nada lo suficiente convincente para permitirle hacerlo. Muy por el contrario, parecía temerosa de la mano que la hacía encogerse sobre sí misma a medida que se acerba. Él mismo pareció notado.

—Esto no ayudará, aunque ahora no me creas ni una sola palabra. Si eres capaz de dejar a un lado lo que piensas de mí... en realidad, no sé qué piensas de mí en este instante, pero confía en mí cuando te digo que no encontrarás consuelo en ese lugar donde él está. Te suplicaría que no pasaras por eso... —le dijo con la neutralidad con la que daría fin a una resolución matemática. Debió de ver la negativa en sus ojos de jade, porque volvió a suspirar insatisfecho—. Como quieras. Hágase entonces como tú prefieres... Ven conmigo.

El escalofrió que le recorrió las vertebras le demostró lo sorprendida que se sentía en realidad de haber conseguido tanto. Francamente, nunca había esperado llegar tan lejos.

Desconfiada aún, se incorporó del suelo con torpeza y él la juzgó otra vez con sus reprobadores ojos oscuros antes de emprender el trayecto.

Cada paso dado la congratulaba al saberse por fin a escasos instantes de su rubio amigo, y sin embargo, el nudo bajo su pecho la hizo saber que también tenía miedo; ¿cómo estaría? ¿Qué le habrían hecho...? ¿Dónde la estaría llevando Itachi en realidad?

La belleza incomparable de los acantilados que cercaban el exterior del refugio fue apagándose mientras se alejaban de los departamentos principales. Itachi se detuvo para abrir una puerta sellada que cedió al contacto del grueso anillo que llevaba en el dedo, y entre tanto, ella hojeó temerosa su entorno.

Atravesaron un amasijo enrevesado de pasadizos de techos bajos; conforme se iban adentrado, los tapices se perdían de las paredes, el suelo se volvía pedregoso y la atmósfera se enfriaba. Sakura notaba el aire espeso como si bajasen por la garganta de una bestia gigantesca.

—Fuera —ordenó Itachi a la nada. Un instante después, Sakura apreció un grupo de sombras cobrando vida.

—No tenemos ninguna notificación de visitas para hoy. ¿Quiere que ponga al corriente los datos para obtener el permiso?

—No es necesario —repuso Itachi con tranquilidad—. Hoy no hemos estado aquí.

El ninja guardó silencio y miró por encima de su hombro para hallarla a ella semiescondida tras su espalda. La penumbra hacia imposible que Sakura distinguiera su rostro, pero estaba convencida de que había entendido perfectamente la amenaza tácita del Uchiha.

—Como quiera, señor. Adelante.

Caminaron sincronizados aunque distanciados el resto de la lúgubre galería. Sakura se fijó en que Itachi reparaba repentinamente en algo, y entonces, descolgó un candil de la pared que se avivó cuando sopló ligeramente dentro del recipiente. Enseguida, su ordinaria vista se acostumbró a la negrura y comprobó asombrada que había una hilera de peldaños que descendían por una boca oscura, estrecha y rocosa, justo delante de ambos.

Era imposible alcanzar a ver el final de aquella escalera. Le costaba creer que hubiese desconocido por tanto tiempo la existencia de aquella subterránea extensión del refugio. En verdad, nunca había dejado de ser una prisionera.

Algo más transcurrió en el silencio. Algo _demasiado_ perturbador.

Él la miró fijamente, y durante un momento, nada había cambiado. _Nada_ en absoluto. Un pellizco le apretó el estómago. Sakura creía conocerle tan bien que podía ver en su rostro el reflejo de todos esos sentimientos que él se esforzaba en mimetizar. Y por un instante, por ese instante irreal y aplastante, Itachi volvió a ser el mismo, el mismo hombre que había conocido, el mismo del que se había enamorado y el mismo que había muerto hace pocas horas.

_Nada es real._

Itachi le tendió una mano para acompañarla durante el descenso y Sakura notó cada parte de su ser respondiendo anhelantemente a la imagen del muchacho que ella se había formado en su cerebro, y que desgraciadamente, sólo existía en él. Finalmente se vio obligada a entrelazarse los dedos porque después de todo no estaba convencida de que pudiera rechazarle el ofrecimiento. Ayer habría ido ciegamente hacia el fin del mundo apretando su mano, pero hoy no había nadie en en ese mundo que le hubiese hecho más daño.

El Uchiha pareció rendirse a la indirecta y alejó la mano con una leve oscilación.

—Ten cuidado por donde pisas —le advirtió.

Afortunadamente, él mismo desaceleró sus movimientos para que ella no perdiera nunca de vista la claridad del candil sobre los peldaños. Sakura arrastró una mano por la pared para evitarse la sensación de vértigo; estaba acuosa, helada. La piel se le erizó automáticamente y no quiso ni pensar en la idea de que Naruto hubiese sido retenido entre el frío y la oscuridad de aquellos muros de piedra por tanto tiempo.

De vez en cuando, él volteaba la cabeza para asegurarse de que seguía allí, pero ella no se atrevía a mirarle a los ojos. Algo en él la horrorizaba, algo en la inesperada sumisión con la cual le correspondía le afectaba más que cualquier desaire, gruñido o desprecio por su parte. No podía comprender nada, simplemente no podía.

Su rostro se chocó repentinamente con la amplitud de su espalda, y entonces, se dio cuenta de que habían llegado al final de aquel insufrible descenso.

Itachi volcó parte del aceite contenido en aquel candil sobre los dos únicos artilugios colocadas a los lados de la entrada. Hasta el momento todo había estado sumido en la oscuridad aunque el murmullo de la leve corriente le hacia saber que había un gran espacio a su alrededor; la habitación se tiñó enseguida de un ligero resplandor rojizo. Era estrecha y alargada, con los techos muy bajos y las paredes repletas de mugre. En el lado izquierdo, las cadenas caían del techo con esposas de todos los tamaños posibles. Sakura comprendió que en otras circunstancias podría haber acabado perfectamente allí en vez de dichosamente acomodada en una habitación de huéspedes. En el lado opuesto, los gruesos y desteñidos barrotes delimitaban una serie de celdas, pero en ninguna Sakura encontró nada.

Con pesar, volvió a buscar su orientación en esa mirada grisácea y luminosa bajo el fulgor del candil que sostenía muy cerca de la cara. Lo movió hacia el frente, y sólo entonces, la chica alcanzó a ver la sombra difusa que se acurrucaba y tiritaba en un rincón de una de las mazmorras.

Sakura ahogó un gemido.

—¡Naru-...!

—No. —La detuvo él—. Ahora no es exactamente como tú lo recuerdas. El demonio que lleva en su interior ha sido liberado y su mente se encuentra temporalmente en un estado de inconsciencia.

—Suéltame ahora mismo.

—Lo que estoy tratando de decirte es que no te reconocería ni aunque le gritases tu nombre mientras te devora las tripas.

—Te he entendido perfectamente —espetó, y se zafó de su agarre haciendo un movimiento brusco con el codo.

Luego le arrebató el candil de la mano y se adentró cautelosamente en la estancia. Sakura podía sentir su mirada disconforme clavada en su nuca, pero un miedo mayor comenzó a apoderarse de ella.

No era tan ignorante en relación a Naruto. Ya había visto a su amigo perder los papeles una vez debido al descontrol del demonio que llevaba sellado dentro, y esa misma vez, había comprobado también lo peligroso que podía volverse cuando casi le arranca un brazo de un zarpazo en mitad de una batalla.

Sakura se acuchilló frente a los barrotes y depositó en el suelo el candil. El susurro suave de su voz comenzó a pronunciar el nombre de su amigo, pero éste no tuvo ninguna reacción hacia ella. En cambio, la débil luz que proyectaba el artilugio pareció dañarle en los ojos, y la sombra cadavérica y delgada se agazapó como un indefenso ratoncito frente a las fauces de un lobo.

Era él quien resultaba irreconocible...

Sakura soportó el mordisco en el corazón que le originaba aquella imagen; si alguna vez habían encerrado allí a su vigoroso amigo, había dejado de ser él hace mucho tiempo. Sus labios forzaron una línea apretada para evitar soltar un sollozo de tristeza, luego se limpió las lágrimas del borde de sus ojos con el dorso de la manga, y trató de recomponerse otra vez justo cuando notó la cercanía de la otra presencia.

—Tenemos que irnos.

—No pienso irme a ninguna parte. Nadie va a separarme de él —afirmó, aferrándose a los barrotes.

Le miró de reojo y vio que estaba a punto de replicarle algo de lo que luego se arrepintió. No había llegado a decirle nada, pero algo lo intranquilizaba y eso provocó que ella se preocupara también. Puede que fuese inevitable que la sacaran a rastras de aquellas mazmorras, pero sin duda, no sería él.

El muchacho se dio la vuelta para alejarse y, como si requiriese de un gran valor para volver a enfrentarla, dejó que una de sus manos se apoyara sobre una pared.

—Sakura, siento todo esto —le dijo con un hilo de voz, esa voz que le provocó tal estremecimiento que tuvo que alzar la barbilla incluso cuando lo último que deseaba era mirarle—. Esto es lo que soy, esto es lo que tenía que hacer... por ti, para protegerte. Podría suplicarte perdón mil veces y nada cambiaría el hecho de que no puedo arrepentirme de lo que hice, porque gracias a eso estás viva. Me hubiese gustado encontrar otra opción, créeme que la busqué, pero no había ninguna.

—Su vida vale más que la tuya y la mía juntas, ¿es que no lo entiendes? —le reprochó, dándose cuenta de que no conocía los límites de su propia rabia.

El Uchiha se removió incómodo, con los ojos muy abiertos como si le fuese imposible reponerse a aquel golpe. Sakura se permitió pensar que tal vez fuese algo sincero y que para él aquel trance resultaba doloroso, pero se sintió nuevamente una perdedora sin remedio. Él no estaba arrepentido de nada de lo que había hecho, y su desfachatez había llegado tan lejos que habría podido cubrirle a golpes allí mismo.

«Te usó para atraer a ese pobre idiota que no dudó ni un instante en ir a salvarte. Todo ha sido una ilusión», recordó Sakura muy claramente. «Nadie es mejor que él construyéndolas», repiqueteaba una y otra vez en su cabeza como si Sasuke le gritase al oído. Entonces, supo que sólo podía hacer una cosa para mantener la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

—Si lo que dices es cierto, yo elegiré por ti. Harás lo posible por sacarlo del sitio donde tú lo has encerrado. Naruto tiene que estar fuera cueste lo que cueste. No quiero más, no necesito más de ti —pronunció, sintiendo que se le quebraba la voz—. Prométemelo.

Sakura apretó los dientes para evitar romper en llanto y que sus palabras perdieran su fuerza. La atmósfera era fría a su alrededor, pero sabía que el puñal que enterraba en el vientre del Uchiha le quemaba como el fuego.

—Prométeme que no volverás a verme, que nunca más dejarás que me cruce en tu camino, y tal vez así esa tarea se te haga más fácil. Prométeme que no intentarás dirigirme la palabra y que jamás sabré de ti en lo que me queda de vida.

Itachi tenía el rostro desencajado, pero se mantenía en un inquietante silencio. Por primera vez, Sakura vio toda su inmensa defensa desmoronándose ante algo para lo que no se había preparado, y el reflejo de un inconmensurable dolor remarcado en sus ojos brillantes como hematites que sólo podía significar _miedo_.

«Te usó para atraer a ese pobre idiota» oía la chica sin descanso, «Todo ha sido una ilusión. Nadie es mejor que él construyéndolas.»

Y entonces, ya no vaciló ni un instante más aunque el corazón se le estuviese partiendo en mil pedazos.

—¡Prométemelo! —insistió—. Porque sé que si no lo haces acabaré perdonándote, y por más que lo considero, no creo que ni siquiera una estúpida como yo se merezca ese desprecio. Sai no se lo merece, Naruto tampoco, y ni siquiera Sasuke.

Sus ojos volvieron a clavarse otra vez sobre ella con esa intensidad desesperada, y aunque Sakura no estaba segura de si acabaría echando a correr si continuaba mirándola así, no hizo ningún amago de voltear el rostro. En cierto modo, sabía lo que él haría justo ahora y no se sorprendió cuando Itachi dio un paso adelante.

Su alta figura se acuclilló a su lado y ella se estremeció de pies a cabeza cuando su aliento le golpeó en el rostro. Siempre había tenido muy presente la debilidad que sentía ante la mera visión de sus labios... Arrancándole de los suyos respiraciones entrecortadas que delataban anhelos profundos e inevitables, deseos que jamás podrían borrarse de la noche a la mañana aunque el hombre frente a ella sí hubiese desaparecido de su vida.

Y entonces, y sólo hasta entonces, ella sintió un inconfesable pánico, la consciencia firme de que al fin iba a perderle para siempre y que sólo tenía unos vagos segundos para inmortalizar en su mente el rostro con el que jamás volvería a encontrarse. Sakura sintió toda su vulnerabilidad apoderándose hasta de su última célula, la indefensión de verse con las puntas de sus pies al borde de un precipicio y las costuras deshaciéndose alrededor de su corazón, su mente y su cuerpo, porque si de algo estaba segura, es de que tras su partida sólo encontraría la sensación de haberse desprendido de la otra mitad que le hacía sentirse una persona completa.

_Dímelo..._

Itachi recorrió una y otra vez sus ojos de jade. El miedo le había abandonado el rostro y sólo ese mismo férreo entendimiento al que también había llegado ella pareció detallar una solemnidad que sin embargo sí parecía aceptada.

_¡Por el amor de Dios, dímelo!_

Le gritaba la loca y exasperada conciencia de su cabeza.

_Que todo es mentira. Que todos mienten. Que tú me quieres..._

_Y que eso es lo único que importa... _

Entonces, de golpe a porrazo, fue como si el mundo entero hubiese perdido todo el poder de su gravedad. Ella se reprochó internamente que tenía que haber evitado ese acercamiento, pero ya era inútil. Los largos y fuertes dedos de Itachi se enredaron entre sus mechones de pelo y la atrajeron hacia los labios que la devoraron con ansiedad. Aquella conocida y añorada humedad comenzó a recorrer cada rincón de su boca, saboreando y quemando cada insignificante recoveco mientras se enlazaba a su lengua, frenética, desesperada y pasionalmente como si nunca volvieran a tener otra oportunidad.

Él seguía acariciándole con aquellos dedos tan gentiles, llevándola a lugares que ya habían recorrido juntos y despertando todas esas experiencias que ahora quedarían guardadas para siempre bajo llave. Ella, por su parte, a duras penas pudo aferrarse al barrote que le impedía no desmoronarse. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, tenía cerrados los ojos que se habría prometido no apartar para no perder detalle de aquel hombre al que ya no la ataría nada. Sakura apretó un gemido contra su boca y la intensidad de su beso fue descendiendo paulatinamente mientras respiraba el hálito más dulce que podría encontrar sobre la tierra.

«Dímelo, te lo suplico» le rogó mentalmente por última vez, manifiesto sólo a través de sus exaltados sentidos, hasta que finalmente, suaves y definitivas palabras se escabulleron de su boca para lamerle los labios rojizos e hinchados.

—Te lo prometo.

La impotencia hacia lo inevitable le atravesó el corazón como un relámpago. Cuando el dolor bajo el pecho le permitió respirar, cuando la frialdad de la realidad volvió a destemplarle el cuerpo y el terror le dejó abrir los ojos, él ya había desaparecido.

_Para siempre._

Miró la cadena de peldaños buscando encontrar el sonido de sus pasos, y entonces, algo se revolvió a su lado.

—¿Sakura? —entonó una voz desgastada por el desuso.

Su famélico cuerpo se arrastró hacia ella, Sakura pudo acariciar el dorado de sus cabellos enmarañados y ver las iris ovaladas de sus ojos que poco a poco volvían a la normalidad. Una mano esquelética y rasposa le acarició las mejillas y el vaho cálido de su aliento la reconfortó en aquella mazmorra que ahora se tornaba tan vacía y desolada.

—Sigues igual de bonita que siempre, o incluso más de lo que recordaba —le dijo Naruto con una sonrisa débil—. Creí que no iba a verte sana y salva otra vez, pero ese bastardo... Ese bastardo tiene palabra.

Y Sakura lloró otra vez, y esta vez, lloró de alegría.

**::x::x::x::**

Resopló por enésima vez, apoyó el antebrazo en el mostrador y volvió a lanzarle al administrador una mirada exasperante. Desde el encontronazo en la _Sala de Reuniones_ con su hermano mayor, la humillación a la que le había dejado expuesto había tardado poco en corretear por cada rincón del refugio. Sasuke deducía que por ese motivo tardaban menos en cuestionar sus órdenes y menos aún en despacharlo apropiadamente para perderlo de vista cuanto antes.

Su reconocimiento era proporcional a la rapidez con la que los rumores acerca de Uchiha Itachi despertaban risitas por los alrededores que anteriormente habrían sido consideradas un hecho impensable.

Nadie parecía dudarlo; la contribución del susodicho en la organización para la que había colaborado durante años parecía haber quedado muy atrás en el olvido. Su inminente ausencia parecía tan asimilada como el hecho de que el sol se pondría por el este cuando llegara la mañana.

Alguien tosió al lado de Sasuke, desconcentrándole.

Deseoso de complacerle, el administrador desplegó un sinfín de objetos por encima del mostrador a los cuales, en su mayoría, Sasuke ni siquiera hizo caso. Gruñó insatisfecho y elevó a la altura de los ojos una prenda femenina que atribuyó a su compañera, y que hizo enrojecer al hombre.

—¿Esto es todo? —preguntó con sorna—. Lo que Akatsuki creía tan oportuno transportar de la rehén ¿se reduce a ropa interior y un par de bisturíes? —Podía creerse eso de Suigetsu, pero dudaba que Pain lo hubiese consentido.

—Había algo más, pero no creo... —Le clavó una mirada apremiante, y presuroso, el hombre vació también sobre el mostrador el contenido de una bolsa de cuero—. Sólo son perfumes y flores secas, señor, ya sabe, cosas de chicas. La mayoría ni siquiera tiene un olor agradable, de modo que...

—Es exactamente lo que buscaba.

El hombre le miró con los ojos abiertos como platos, y sólo Sasuke sabía lo estúpido que se veía al hacerlo. Guardó los frascos en la misma bolsa de cuero y se alejó del lugar sin dar las gracias.

De todos los pequeños botes entre los que hurgó, extrajo uno en particular que Sakura parecía haber etiquetado muy especialmente. En él se disolvía la muerte de unas flores plateadas que supo reconocer de inmediato. Al fin y al cabo, había sido él quien se las había conseguido...

—Lirios plateados —susurró.

Sasuke no pudo evitar que retumbara en su garganta una sardónica risa que compuso con los labios cerrados.

Resultaba irónico que precisamente él hubiese encontrado el ingrediente esencial para elaborar la técnica que definitivamente le salvaría la vida a su hermano.

El resto del largo camino lo hizo sin distracciones. Ya había dejado a Sakura sola por muchas horas, y aunque detestaba soportar sus lloriqueos a su lado, entendía que ahora más que nunca debía tenerla bajo su amparo. Cualquier descuido podía hacer que la terca muchacha cambiara de opinión de nuevo, después de todo resultaba tan voluble y manejable como un pedazo de arcilla y él necesitaba demasiado que ella se ciñera estrictamente a sus planes.

Pensando en el asunto, le pareció oír una repentina explosión, y seguidamente, el estallido de aplausos y carcajadas que no tenían ni fin ni sentido. Nada de aquello despertó su más mínimo interés, pero ya había cruzado la mirada con el individuo al pasar frente a la puerta y, resultaba peor no atenderles un minuto que tenerlos pegados a sus talones el resto del día.

—¡Sasuke! —gritó un excitado Deidara—. ¡Acércate un momento! Es un desperdicio que te pierdas estas vistas.

Junto a él, aquel estúpido de la máscara le arrastró un taburete desde el otro lado del balcón donde ambos estaban animadamente apostados. En un primer momento, no entendió dónde estaba el maravilloso espectáculo, pero al ver a la fila de shinobis empalados a lo lejos, sobre una ladera, lo acabó entendiendo todo.

—¡Atención, atención! Esto es un truco de magia —le informó, sin dejar de moverse de un lado a otro—. ¿Ves que no hay nada entre mis manos? Por favor, haz lo honores, y sopla sobre ellas...

Las repulsivas viscosidades que tenía en las palmas de las manos le salpicaron de babas, con una mirada espeluznante, logró que el Akatsuki se las apartara tan bruscamente de la cara que golpeó a su compañero enmascarado hasta casi arrojarlo por la barandilla, cuando estúpidamente asomaba medio cuerpo como para haber sido capaz de precipitarse por sí solo.

—Está bien, es un Uchiha después de todo —masculló el rubio, paladeando su apellido con un especial menosprecio—. Esta noche tenemos un público difícil, Tobi. Ve a las cocinas y busca un refrigerio para él. ¡Ahora!

—Sí, sí, ¡buena idea!... sí... —gritaba saltando como un chiquillo al que le prometían un globo—. Pero... señor, señor... ¡señor!

—¿Qué?

—Hace un minuto ha hecho estallar al último cocinero por los aires, ¿quién.. quién... quién va a atenderme?

—Pues prepáralos tú, so idiota —concluyó, como si se tratase de la cosa más evidente—. Vamos, lárgate y se un buen chico.

El cretino desapareció dejando un jaleo de chillidos horrorosos como si hubiese pronunciado exactamente las palabras mágicas. Sasuke estuvo a punto de imitarle levantándose del taburete.

—¡Ka Boom! —exclamó Deidara dando una palmada.

Un segundo más tarde, medio refugio tembló ante el estallido de un nuevo cohete. Sasuke lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se abrió en el cielo como una enorme estrella roja que salpicaba brillantes estelas bermellones. Luego, regresó a los seis shinobis que había visto amarrados a postes individuales y encontró que ahora sólo quedaban cinco.

—¿Qué te ha parecido? Vamos, ¿qué te ha parecido? Es genial, ¿verdad? Incluso desde esta distancia puede alcanzar esa fuerza —se carcajeó enloquecido de gozo—. Sólo piénsalo, ¡piénsalo! Podríamos sentarnos en este balcón con un par de limonadas y hacer estallar en pedacitos a Itachi sin que ni siquiera se diera cuenta.

Sasuke se había quedado mirándole fijamente a su único ojo visible, se permitió entonces crear una leve sonrisita y el otro muchacho ensanchó aún más la suya mostrándole todos sus blancos dientes.

—Oh, estupendo, eres igual que yo —prosiguió entusiasmado—. Sabía que lo aprobarías. Tú y yo buscamos lo mismo, lo mismo, te lo aseguro. Siempre he soñado con encontrar a alguien que me comprendiera. Te lo garantizo, no hay nada más conmovedor en el mundo que ver la belleza desaparecer ante los ojos en mil pedazos y..., la belleza de Itachi, _oh, por favor,_ es de las más obvias; alguien tan sublime reducido a la nada en cuestión de milisegundos en una magnifica representación del arte en su forma más pura... Perfecto, ¿no es así?

Sasuke gimió dubitativo.

—¿Cómo lo diría...?

Entonces se alzó de su banqueta, se reclinó en la baranda junto al desbocado Akatsuki, y a pesar de su sonrisa, éste descubrió enseguida que había dejado de hacerle gracia.

—A mí me gusta más ralentizar el momento —le aclaró con parsimonia—. El sufrimiento que se esfuma no se aprecia ni se disfruta, ¿no te parece?

Una alarma silenciosa le hizo saber a Deidara que debía alejarse inmediatamente de él, pero, había caído en cuenta demasiado tarde. El frió de una cuchilla se expandió desde sus caderas hacía arriba como si fácilmente cortara su carne como mantequilla reblandecida. Se fijó en la bolsa de cuero que llevaba el Uchiha y el insignificante bisturí que había extraído de ella. Una oleada de sangre se le escapó por la boca, y los ojos desencajados como un búho incrédulo, enfocaron su mirada ónice sin ningún entendimiento.

La fina hoja le había alcanzado un pulmón.

—Ademas, yo prefiero que la gente me mire a los ojos y pueda recordarme cuando vuelva a reencontrarse conmigo en el Infierno.

El bisturí salió de sus costillas; ante la intensidad del dolor, Deidara fue capaz de tranquilizarse asumiendo que un arma tan floja jamás podría matarle, pero ¡cómo dolía la maldita! Se arrastró por la barandilla más lento de lo que esperaba, cada paso era un pinchazo insufrible a lo largo de su torso pegajoso por la sangre. Iba a gritar un improperio pero otra masa de flema se le escurrió entre los labios, y por ende, sólo se obcecó en alcanzar la bandeja con arcilla que tenía a tan sólo unos metros de distancia.

El sonido de unos pasos le siguieron, le golpeaban en los oídos como si fuese una bestia desproporcionada quien le daba caza, y no aquel puto mocoso verde.

No miró atrás.

Los dedos de sus manos se espolvorearon de la arenilla blancuzca del recipiente y una sonrisa se grabó por siempre en su rostro; una sonrisa de dolor y pánico cuando los cordeles que había estado usando como mechas se enrollaron alrededor de su cuello mientras el maldito crío los apretaba. La cinta le quemó la piel como los besos de una amante ansiosa, y al entornar los ojos abrumado por la sensación de asfixia, su última visión fue el rojizo furioso de aquellos ojos de Uchiha que tanto detestaba.

Fue cuestión de segundos larguísimos como horas.

Deidara cayó muerto a sus pies con un estruendo terrible.

Sasuke sintió el calambre en los dedos por la fuerza ejercida. Aquello no estaba en sus planes. Debería no haberse entretenido hasta llegar a la habitación de Sakura, su ropa no se habría ensuciado, las uñas no se le llenarían de sangre y habría terminado de una vez por todas de componer la maldita técnica curativa.

Cuando salía de aquel balcón encontró de vuelta a su patético compañero corriendo por el pasillo con un par de limonadas en las manos. Era tan descuidado que había salpicado la mitad del vaso por los rincones, y uno de ellos acabó estrellándose contra el suelo ante el susto de verlo parado súbitamente en su camino, con esa mirada dilatada por el placer de una vida sesgada recientemente.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua. Le quitó de la mano el único vaso que aún mantenía entero antes de que pudiera destrozarlo y se bebió el contenido a pequeños sorbos pacientes.

—Buen chico —le dijo por pura inercia—. Ahora ve a desatar a los cinco infelices que habéis retenido en los postes. Me temo que tu amigo se encuentra algo indispuesto ahora para seguir prendiendo mechas. Ya jugaréis otro día.

El ninja llamado Tobi extendió una exclamación que Sasuke supo interpretar como una sonrisa detrás de la máscara. A decir verdad, tenía mucho más aspecto de cachorro abandonado deseoso de complacer a su nuevo dueño que de un integrante de élite de Akatsuki. El ridículo shinobi se alejó de él entre una exaltación de gritos y carcajadas, y cuando hubo dejado aquel rellano, Sasuke retomó sus pasos hacia su habitación.

No había sido conveniente descuidar a Sakura tras un contratiempo y otro, pero, no tenía caso presentarse ante ella en su estado. Lo único que le faltaba es que la señorita impertinente lo sermoneara, o peor aún, que quisiera atenderle por si remotamente había resultado herido solamente para inflarse el ego.

Sasuke se desprendió de toda mueca de molestia y entró en su habitación entonando un sonoro suspiro de cansancio. Se apartó del hombro el asa de la tediosa bolsa de cuero y la dejó caer cuidadosamente sobre la superficie de su escritorio.

Sus ropas dejaron un sendero enmarcado en tanto que se desprendía de ellas y se encerraba en su propio baño; las gotas de agua cayeron como una bendición de la pequeña alcachofa de la ducha, y enseguida, sintió que nada lo verdaderamente perturbador nublaría la felicidad de sentirse tan cerca de su meta.

Atrás quedó la ineptitud de Suigetsu, quien debería haberle entregado personalmente la bolsa de cuero con las cosas de Sakura; Pain y sus banales intentos por impresionarlo; y Deidara, o cómo quisiera que se llamase... Que su hermano tuviese enemigos tan indeseables lo hacía sentirse ofendido consigo mismo.

Abandonó la pieza de cerámica sin ni siquiera escurrirse el pelo, se enrolló alrededor de las caderas la primera toalla carmesí que encontró en el pequeño mueble del baño y abrió la puerta para que el aire frío lo acariciase con esa agradable sensación tras tan cálidos vapores. Cuando hubo recorrido la mitad de su habitación, se permitió corregir su estado de buen ánimo...

Por el amor de Dios... ¿Es que nadie pensaba permitirle que se ocupara de sus asuntos aquella noche?

El chico bufó con saña.

—Claro, pasa y ponte cómodo.

Y, entonces, prosiguió como si nada hacia el armario de su dormitorio.

Su hermano estaba sentado junto al escritorio, había prendido la pequeña lamparilla y jugueteaba con uno de los frascos de flores de Sakura. _El muy idiota..._ Si supiera que aquello iba a salvarle la vida, seguramente no lo manosearía con tan poco respeto.

—¿Se te ha agotado la paciencia? Después de escuchar lo que dicen de ti por ahí, ya sabes, todo lo cobarde que realmente eres ahora que sabes de lo que soy capaz y que, desde mi vuelta, te aterra cruzarte en el pasillo conmigo... No preví que estuvieras tan ansioso por venir a verme. ¿Te has enfadado conmigo? —dijo en un tono muy pausado, dejándole claro que su presencia no le incomodaba en absoluto.

En cierto modo, Sasuke podía pavonearse ante él, igual que en sus recuerdos cuando tenía siete años, sino que, en esta ocasión, ya no necesitaba esconderse avergonzado entre los vestuarios de la sauna de su antigua mansión cuando secretamente comparaba su enclenque figura con el ya entrenado y corpulento cuerpo de su hermano mayor. Una parte de él se regocijaba en la idea de que viese con sus propios ojos que hacía demasiado tiempo que había dejado de ser ese indefenso niño.

—Tenemos que hablar —fue su terminante respuesta.

Sasuke se quedó mirándolo por un momento, se enlazó el cinto de los pantalones y volvió a voltearse para que no le viera apretando los dientes.

Después de tanto tiempo y el desgraciado aún seguía creyendo que podía ordenarle algo en todo su derecho.

—Sí, supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta de que esto llega a su fin... —Un brazo se cubrió con la liviana manga blanca de un kimono—. Ahora te estarás haciendo demasiadas preguntas y... —Otra manga subió hasta su hombro—, me encantaría quedarme para darte todas las respuestas. Después de todo, un hombre no pierde todo lo que tiene de la noche a la mañana, ¿verdad? O tal vez, sí.

Si el reproche implícito en sus palabras no había conseguido irritarle ni un poco, sin duda, en él mismo sí había surtido efecto. La noche en la que él le hizo perderlo todo se reconstruía una y otra vez en su cabeza cada vez que cerraba los ojos y, ninguna de aquellas veces había sido capaz de explicarse por qué lo hizo.

Probablemente, no se mereciera la misericordia de jactarse de que finalmente él también se lo había arrebatado todo; su lugar, su prestigio, su posición, el respeto, su leyenda, la única chica de la que se había encaprichado y, muy posiblemente, la vida, antes incluso de que se la hubiera arrebatado. Al fin y al cabo, el miedo a saberse solo y sin nada era peor que estar muerto.

Sasuke ya lo había sentido.

Pudo oírlo gruñir al otro lado de la habitación. Terminó de ajustarse la cremallera de sus largas botas y le regaló una mirada cargada de desprecio, mucho más reveladora que la que él mismo parecía concederle.

—No he venido precisamente a exigirte ni reprocharte nada —habló Itachi—. Sé todo lo que has hecho hasta ahora para tratar de destruirme. Sé donde has estado y con quien... —Arrastró las palabras, el nombre de Orochimaru parecía flotar entre ellas—. Y comprendo perfectamente los motivos que tienes para seguirlo intentando.

—¿Sólo «seguirlo intentado»? Itachi, ¿estás tratando de provocarme?

—Lo que afirmo es que estoy preparado desde hace bastante tiempo para ir adonde ese ahínco tuyo me conduce, pero... —Parecía nervioso, sin embargo, la voz no le tembló en la garganta—. Antes de que pueda lamentarme por no haber hecho algo que seguramente podría salvarte, prefiero que conozcas por mí mismo algunos detalles. Esta conversación no puede postergarse más.

El sonido de un armario cerrándose con demasiada fuerza hizo retumbar los cimientos de la habitación.

—¿Salvarme tú? —bufó furioso—. Y ¿se puede saber de quién? No. Déjame adivinar... ¿Acaso... de ti?

—Está aún más cerca.

—Nadie me ronda sin que yo lo note, no soy idiota.

—Es el enemigo en quien nunca repararías Sasuke. Ni siquiera le opondrías resistencia.

Sus indescifrables ojos negros lo atravesaron con esa odiosa prepotencia.

—Empiezo a cansarme de tu verborrea ridícula. ¿A quién podría yo temerle?

—Al ser en el que estás tan cerca de convertirte.

Sasuke apretó los brazos a sus costados, nervioso, ni todo el sedante del mundo sería suficiente para calmar la ira que le devoraba las entrañas cada vez que lo tenía tan cerca sin poder aniquilarle. A veces... A veces deseaba con todas sus fuerzas mandar la meticulosidad de sus planes al infierno...

Estaba a punto de corresponderle con algunas de sus mil ocurrencias, y por un instante, se quedó paralizado. Vio que su hermano miraba fijamente los restos de sangre que bordeaban todavía sus uñas, y un pensamiento demasiado precioso para ser cierto salió a flote sólo para reconfortar tanta indignación.

—¿Tienes miedo, Itachi? —murmuró en un tono ronco, despiadado.

—Siempre... Siempre lo tengo.

Itachi se puso en pie. Les bastaron un par de pasos para poder respirar su aliento sobre sus labios. Seguía siendo más alto que él, pero Sasuke sabía que jamás volvería a hacerle sombra.

—Tengo miedo de lo que ella ve en mí cada vez que me mira, y tengo miedo de lo que puedo encontrar en ti justo cuando te enfoco con estos ojos.

—Los míos ven muerte —le afirmó en un murmullo.

—La muerte que ves en mis ojos, es la tuya que se refleja. No tenía eso planeado para ti, Sasuke.

Su nombre impregnado en la gravedad de aquella voz le hizo sentir escalofríos.

Sasuke se irritó con el mero recuerdo de su mente proyectando aquel fatídico momento en que se había atrevido a salvarle la vida cuando pensaba desperdiciarla simplemente lanzándose hacia el Hachibi. La sensación de sentirse algo preciado para él, aun si sólo fuese evidentemente como un trofeo que exponía y humillaba a la vista de todos, lo removía absolutamente todo en su interior.

No podía darse cuenta de cómo lo había hecho, pero de repente, entendió que se encontraba total y perdidamente absorbido por él.

—En su día querías respuestas, hoy haré que te arrepientas de haber deseado aquello. No es una represalia, no pretendo cambiar lo sucedido, simplemente es una cuestión de justicia. Me cansé de esperar que regresaras porque lo que volvió no fue lo que deje allí aquella noche.

Cada palabra le cortaba el pensamiento y le mermaba su capacidad para resistirse. _Ese maldito recuerdo_ de su hermano abrazándole cuando intentaba perseguir al Hachibi. Creía que lo había borrado, aunque inevitablemente, Sasuke no lo había olvidado del todo.

Sasuke supo entonces que era él mismo quien había estado asustado todo el tiempo. Podía sentir sus costosas exhalaciones, el frió del aire adhiriéndose a su piel humedecida. Su peor enemigo estaba frente a él y sólo ahora que lo tenía a esa escasa distancia, recordando aquel abrazo fraterno, podía hacerse a la idea de que tal vez se trataba de otra persona; esa otra que entre sus recuerdos, ya creía haber conocido antes.

Jamás podría imaginarse lo cerca que había estado de sucumbir a su adversario, por suerte, romper el contacto visual con él le hizo creer que había roto el efecto que el recuerdo falso del hermano perfecto que alguna vez había sido tenía sobre él.

Sasuke se separó para recobrar el aliento que sentía perdido, sus ojos de un ónice brillante se volvieron repentinamente feroces, y en una leve sucesión de sus latidos disparatados, volvió a encontrarse con la confianza suficiente para acercarse y hacerle frente.

—Perdóname, Itachi —dijo—. Quizás, la próxima vez.

Hizo que dos dedos le golpearan suavemente la frente en un gesto con el que él le había despachado mil veces en antaño. Lo abandonó allí, conmovido y presuroso, sintiendo también que aquel recuerdo retorcía en su alma sentimientos que ya llevaban demasiado tiempo rotos...

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

_My Gosh... Este capítulo fue difícil de hacer. Ustedes saben... se está concentrando todo y una no es de piedra (xD). Cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia, bomba por parte de las fans de Deidara o lo que sea, ya saben donde hacer click._

_Se me cuidan. ¡Un abrazote!_

_**Shizenai** _


	39. Nada que perder

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_Rayos, tenía un dilema, porque este capítulo no lo he acabado en el punto acordado, aunque finalmente he decidido no hacerlo más largo, así que a lo mejor el siguiente sea más corto... ¡No sé qué hacer! (xD) Ya veré entonces._

_Y, queridas mías, como siempre,, muchas gracias por el seguimiento, las alertas los faveos y los reviews o MPs (a las personas no loguedas no puedo responderles, pero en serio que agradezco ENORMEMENTE cada palabra). Por eso, saludo muy especialmente a Lyldane, MarianUchiha,Tsuki511, JoaZB, Ryukaze-sama, Suiseki, Antotis, Hikari Tsinkin__o, Crimela, __Amy Kawaii Candy y a Bregma._

_¡Un abrazote!_

_**Advertencias: **Las de siempre, realmente, pero tenía la necesidad de que no lo olvidaran (xD). Sólo para que yo me quede tranquila, recuerden que estamos en Fanfiction y que nada de lo que van a encontrar en este fic tiene por qué corresponderse con la obra original ni con la naturaleza de sus personajes. Que no cunda el pánico (xD). _

_**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi._

* * *

**El valor del silencio**

por _Shizenai_

**Capítulo XXXIX – Nada que perder**

Por aquel entonces oyó solamente sus fuertes respiraciones inundándole los tímpanos mientras era enfrascado en un mundo que se había quedado repentinamente mudo.

Sasuke corría y corría sin parar, no como el hombre poderoso que ya no suscitaba más evocación que la del miedo, sino como el niño asustadizo que creía haber dejado atrás. Sabía donde estaba, pero no hacia dónde se dirigía. Se dejó guiar por los sentimientos que ahora gobernaban sus fibras nerviosas y miró al cielo cuando éste parecía llorar del modo en que él nunca podría hacerlo.

No tenía sentido, pero allí estaba. La primera aguja de acero silbó con una amenaza indiscreta cuando rozó la piel fina de su oreja. Se ocultó por unos segundos tras un peñasco grisáceo para recuperar el aliento que le quemaba en el pecho cual plomo fundido. Le fallaban las piernas, pero algo mucho más apremiante le obligaba a no mirar hacia atrás y a seguir con su camino; uno que había trazado hace años con sangre y dolor, y que ahora parecía difuminarse sencillamente con el brotar de las palabras en esos labios, junto a esos ojos que únicamente habían significado algo lo verdaderamente importante en su vida.

Sasuke siseó aguantando un quejido. Otra fina aguja le perforó la pantorrilla hasta que la hubo atravesado por el otro lado. Un nuevo pinchazo aún más ominoso le arrancó un jadeo cuando se hincó en su abdomen. Intentó escapar de la inminente realidad que le daba caza, pero cada paso con la pierna maltrecha era una sacudida eléctrica a lo largo de sus vertebras. Aplastó los dientes y se apretó la mano contra el vientre para tratar de arrancarse el frío aguijonazo de acero, pero ya nada era trascendente.

El horror del que se ocultaba se alzó ante él como una sombra que engullía el universo. Una mano más ardiente que mil lenguas de fuego se cerró en torno a su muñeca con una fiereza contra la que no podía luchar, y cada fragmento de su alrededor se agitó como azulejos descolocados por una espiral devoradora cuando se perdió en sus pupilas con sólo la mano entre ambos separándole de él.

«_Ya no habrá una próxima vez_» dijo la voz, tan penetrante como un soplido de la muerte helándole los huesos.

El hombre frente a él sangró. Su carne suave y pálida como la nieve se abrió en grietas que supuraban hilos rojizos a la par que desprendía el olor dulce de la penuria. La esbelta figura se tambaleó ante sus ojos hasta que se desplomó y su frente se apoyó por un momento sobre su hombro. Estuvo un segundo inmóvil entre sus brazos, pudiendo además absorber toda esa calidez que se le escapaba y de la que le había privado durante tantísimos años. Irremediablemente, resbaló de sus manos y se precipitó contra el suelo partiéndose en frágiles pedazos de recuerdos que encarnaban mil secretos impronunciables que ya nadie sabría.

Se había ido. Por fin lo había hecho, y en esta ocasión, sabía que para siempre.

Quería sonreír, pero no podía. El reflejo de la luna que se proyectaba sobre los ojos oscuros que le devolvían una mirada vacía desde el suelo, se intensificó de tal modo que quedó cegado y desolado por un designio que ya no le importaba en absoluto, pues ya había cumplido con la razón de su existencia.

Luego, blanco... Sólo blanco. Sólo la nada, y la nada lo era todo a su vez.

El miedo no se había ido, si no lo había hecho ahora, entonces jamás lo abandonaría. Ahora lo había comprendido, aunque..., ya era muy tarde.

Sasuke sólo sabía eso.

_._

_._

_._

El _toctoc _de una puerta le retumbaba en los oídos y no sabía por qué. Allí no había nada, nada en absoluto aparte de la penetrante luz que le escocía en los ojos. Intentó protegerse con ambos brazos, pero la mejora fue apenas apreciable. Ojalá hubiese podido retornar a la oscuridad densa de su corazón, donde no pudiera encontrarle nada; no más sentimientos heridos e incomprendidos para el resto del mundo que le apuntaba constantemente con un dedo acusador. Muy lejos también del alcance de nadie... Pero, ahí estaba otra vez el maldito _toctoc_ de la puerta.

Se removió sobre dondequiera que se encontrara. No lo sabía. No recordaba nada. Sasuke creyó alzar los párpados y descubrió entonces que el enorme espacio brillante que le rodeaba no era real, sólo el papel de un fulgor blanco doloroso en el que se había convertido su mente y la noción de su espacio.

_¿Por qué?_

La incertidumbre le aceleró el corazón. Sintió un mal presentimiento que le provocó náuseas. Quería recordar, pero era como si algo en lo más profundo de su ser se empeñara en que no debía.

¿De nuevo otro de esos sueños?

En ellos lo asesinaba a él de mil formas distintas, y ninguna de ellas lo dejaba plenamente satisfecho. Hasta que llegara el momento de su estocada definitiva, Sasuke se conformaba volviendo a intentarlo entre los delirios y el sudor de las sábanas. Sin embargo...

«_Ya no habrá una próxima vez._»

La voz le acribilló la conciencia con una claridad estremecedora. Sasuke exhaló un gemido ronco, abrió los ojos de golpe y se incorporó para vomitar en un impulso incontrolable.

No obstante, allí no había nada. Allí no encontró a nadie.

Los sonidos sobre la puerta se reanudaron. En el momento en que alcanzó algo lo más parecido a un picaporte, se dio cuenta que ni siquiera habría sido capaz de mantenerse en pie de no haber sido por la pared; lo único que al parecer no se movía ni daba vueltas en torno a él. Una agradable corriente fresca se coló por la abertura y un borrón familiar —que no por ello apetecible— se aclaró bajo su mirada cuando dejó de masajearse el entrecejo.

—Sasuke, ¿has estado bebiendo? —fue lo primero que oyó. Tuvo que sisearle que guardara silencio porque cada palabra le apuñalaba los sesos.

No lo sabía y la verdad es que le importaba poco. Pensar le daba dolor de cabeza, por lo que se volvió hacia el muchacho y recargó la frente sobre el marco de la puerta, casi adormeciéndose.

—¿Sasuke?

—No... —respondió, con cierta picazón en la punta de la lengua— … me acuerdo exactamente. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

El muchacho se reservó alguna queja, aunque con un simple movimiento de esos finos labios podía advertir la reprobación de Suigetsu. El chico adelantó un paso que provocó que su visión volviera a tornarse turbia.

—Deidara está muerto.

Después del retardo necesario para su procesamiento, Sasuke intentó cerrarle la puerta en las narices. Un pie se interpuso entre él y la pequeña abertura, Suigetsu profirió una maldición, y luego, forcejeó para que volviera a fijarse en su rostro; un rostro que extrañamente alcanzaba ese nivel de preocupación.

—Esto es grave —repuso el chico, procurando no alzar la voz.

—Eso parece... Discúlpame ante los demás si no me paso a darles el pésame, pero ya estaba entretenido con otras minucias.

—¡Sasuke! —Volvió a acercarse en un intento de complicidad—. A Deidara lo han asesinado esta misma noche. Su cuerpo ha desaparecido del lugar donde fue encontrado por uno de los shinobis. Aquí está pasando algo muy extraño, ¿no te parece?

Al principio no lo comprendió y ya empezó a detestar esa pegajosa bruma dentro de su cabeza que lo hacía reaccionar a la velocidad de un idiota.

Un recuerdo intenso le atravesó el pensamiento. Un fragmento en el que un ojo zafiro como el cielo se clavaba empañado de terror y desesperanza en su cara, mientras él lo hundía a su vez entre los brazos raquíticos de la Muerte despertando un calambre en los dedos que apretaban. Cada recordatorio dolía, y cada dolor se intensificaba gradual y despiadadamente.

Sasuke apretó los párpados con fuerza y se llevó con rapidez la mano a la frente. Por un momento, no fue el de Deidara el cuerpo que apuñalaba, quien se retorcía en sus brazos mientras lo estrangulaba ni unas pupilas azules las que se incrustaban sobre él.

«_Ya no habrá una próxima vez_», volvió a escuchar, peor que el recitar de un hechizo siniestro que originara mil terrores en su corazón. Y entonces, vio a Uchiha Itachi sangrando en sus recuerdos.

—¡Oh, pero qué...! —gritó el ninja a su lado, arrancándolo de su vórtice de confusiones—. ¡Sasuke...! ¿Estás herido? Dijiste que podía despreocuparme de todo, pero es demasiado problemático dejarte ir por tu cuenta.

La conversación se interrumpió un momento mientras el espadachín apartaba la puerta con la que Sasuke ya no forcejeaba. Con su acuciante desconcierto, agachó la vista para encontrar la tela de su abdomen empañada de sudor y sangre.

La impactante visión hizo que un temblor le recorriera todo el cuerpo.

_Sencillamente, ¿cómo?_

¿Cómo había ocurrido aquello? ¿Cómo el alcance de un sueño había traspasado las fronteras de la realidad, si al menos, quería seguir concediéndose el crédito de la cordura?

Aquello era imposible.

Sasuke se llevó los dedos al lugar donde debería encontrar la profunda herida, deduciendo tras su ausencia que aquella sangre no era suya. Las yemas de sus dedos se empaparon de un bermellón pegajoso y se agitaron ligeramente a medida que se las acercaba al rostro. La incongruencia se reía de él ante sus narices, porque, aquella sangre tampoco podía pertenecer a ese pobre infeliz de Deidara. Recordaba haberse despojado de sus ropas sucias tras su encuentro.

—Tenemos que ir a que te examinen —insistió Suigetsu—. ¿Cómo puedes dejar pasar algo así sin que te importe lo más...? Espera, ¿qué es eso? Tienes otro arañazo en la pierna... ¡Joder, Sasuke! ¿Se puede saber que has estado haciendo?

—No lo sé...

—¿Cómo que no lo sabes? ¿Amaneces envuelto en sangre y sólo puedes...?

—¡Exacto¡ !He dicho que no lo sé!

El esbelto brazo del chico le pasó por debajo de los hombros, pero lo rechazó tan repentinamente que se tambaleó al retroceder sobre su habitación.

—¿Qué coño estás haciendo? —le escupió—. De hecho, ¿qué mierdas sucede hoy con todo el mundo?

El más joven abrió muchos los ojos, siempre con las perfectas iris de Uchiha fijadas en los bordes ensangrentados de sus dedos, como si una parte de él necesitara encontrar en aquel candor carmesí ciertas respuestas.

«_Lo siento, Sasuke, pero... ya no habrá una próxima vez._»

Y, entonces, la lucidez le hizo tiritar como una ola fría le erizaría cada poro del cuerpo si fuese sepultado en un mar de hielo.

Habían estado justo allí. Había estado con _él_.

Su recuerdo se debilitaba en el momento justo en el que había abandonado su habitación, tras haber golpeado a su hermano mayor en la frente para después huir de una inminente despedida para la que, después y a pesar de todo, quizá no estaba preparado.

La sucesión de latidos bajo su pecho fue desgarradora...

Aquello no había sido ningún sueño. Era de lo único que Sasuke estaba completamente seguro.

—¡Sasuke! —interrumpió Suigetsu—. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? Me vas a hacer quedar como una nenaza, pero estoy empezando a preocuparme en serio.

Por primera vez, le dedicó a su inoportuno y escandaloso compañero una mirada cargada de repugnancia.

—Está bien, ¡ignórame! ¡Por mí puedes hacer lo que quieras! ¡Váyanse todos cogidos de la mano al Infierno para que no se pierda ninguno! Pero hay algo más. Creía que debías saberlo, por eso vine hasta aquí, aunque ahora ya no estoy tan seguro.

Suigetsu echó los hombros hacia atrás con dignidad.

—_Él_ también se ha esfumado.

Sasuke le devolvió la mirada y el mundo a su alrededor contuvo el aliento.

Trató de reducir el temblor de sus brazos sólo apretando los puños en los que se entremezclaba el sudor propio con... _esa_ sangre. Con la más leve señal de movimiento, obligó al joven a reanudar sus explicaciones y, éste dio un suspiro engorroso, se sentó sobre la cama, y por último, clavó entre el espacio de sus pies la enorme espada que luego usó para apoyar el brazo.

—Lo que ha ocurrido con Deidara aún no lo saben todos, pero cuando se enteren, es obvio que le señalarán automáticamente a él —le aseguró—. Seamos sinceros, Itachi no quería estar aquí y nadie deseaba que se quedase. Por si fuera poco, todo el mundo se acuerda de la amenaza que le infringió en la sala de reuniones a ese pobre chico la última vez, aunque eso no sea nada nuevo. Incluso ebrio cualquiera tiene más luces que Deidara. Ahora está muerto y lo cierto es que pudo haberlo asesinado cualquiera, eso es lo de menos. El caso es que ésta es la oportunidad que Akatsuki estaba esperando para deshacerse de tu hermano, e igualmente, el momento más oportuno para que él haya decidido largarse con lo puesto. Además, ella también...

La frase murió en su boca.

Suigetsu era consciente de que a medida que hablaba la cordura iba disipándose de la mirada del Uchiha, sin dejarle posibilidad de adivinar lo que estaba pensando. Sin embargo, no tenía sentido ocultárselo. De un modo u otro, iba a saberlo, y resultaba más conveniente si era él quien le informaba de que todos los planes que había estado entretejiendo por años se habían ido al traste de un día para otro.

—No hay rastro de Sakura. —Sólo aquello fue necesario para que el Uchiha encajara las piezas por sí mismo.

Un bufido estruendoso escapó de esos estilizados labios de príncipe de un clan extinto. Suigetsu vio a Sasuke elevar la esquina de su boca casi con incredulidad. Lo cierto, es que se había encogido instintivamente de hombros al prepararse para el berrinche más impresionante de la historia, y sólo obtuvo en realidad una inconcebible indecisión por parte de su amigo Uchiha.

_¿Uchiha Sasuke sin la menor idea de qué hacer? ¿Ni siquiera gritar, romper la vidriera de su alrededor o maldecirle por su estupidez? _Suigetsu no esperaba vivir para ver aquello con sus ojos.

No obstante, algo inconfesable hacía estar al Uchiha en constante tensión. Creyó Suigetsu que su amigo iba a marcharse cuando envainó la katana sobre el cinto alrededor de su cintura, pero en cuanto hizo el más leve amago de seguirle, comprendió con un simple intercambio de miradas que entonces sería lo último que haría en esa vida.

Suigetsu se quedó sencillamente en su sitio, permitiendo que el portador del Sharingan emprendiera por sí mismo un sendero al que debía enfrentarse solo.

Cuando Sasuke salió al exterior y el sol le sorprendió como el único con el coraje suficiente para desafiarle, notó que el corazón se le achicaba bajo la caja torácica.

Podía haber realizado una proeza siempre recordada en el interminable fluir de la historia, y el mundo a su alrededor seguiría sin darse cuenta. Ni siquiera él mismo estaba seguro de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, algo tan sumamente importante para él, y en cambio, nada en su entorno parecía haber cambiado.

Si Uchiha Itachi había sucumbido bajo sus manos, ¿por qué notaba la pesadez de su mirada oscura perforándole la nuca? Sasuke no se llevaba a engaños, era muy consciente de que su hermano mayor ya no estaba allí, pero el resplandor de sus ojos de hierro lo perseguiría incluso aunque estuviese observándole desde las entrañas del infierno donde ahora ardía.

Nunca, nunca se libraría de él. Uchiha Itachi era algo más que carne y huesos.

No podía pensar, no sabía qué creer. Su ser sólo sentía y sentía, y únicamente podía dejar que tal intensidad le ahogase lentamente.

De repente, oyó una risa.

Se apartó las manos de la cabeza y se incorporó del saliente rocoso en el que se había mecido con intranquilidad. Una espiral giró frente a su ojos y su mera cercanía terminó de crisparle los nervios.

—¡Un Uchiha! ¡Un Uchiha, un Uchiha...! ¡Sólo uno! ¡Uno ya! —canturreaba una voz desagradable y estridente—. ¡Le estaba esperando! ¡Por fin, por fin aparece!

—Piérdete de mi vista —refunfuñó apenas.

—¡Juguemos, por favor, juguemos! ¿Le gustan los juegos? ¡Por supuesto! —gritó, dando una palmada demasiado cerca de sus sensibles tímpanos—. ¡Uchiha Sasuke siempre ha sido un jugador! ¡Le toca, vamos, vamos...! Ahora que en el tablero sólo jugamos los dos, le toca mover ficha...

Tobi se escurrió frente a él en un alarde de brincos y carcajadas perturbadoras, insensible al parecer por la muerte súbita de su pareja en la organización: Deidara. El joven iba a concentrar toda su rabia en un puño que probablemente le destrozaría todos los dientes incluso con la protección de la máscara, pero el hiperactivo sujeto lo esquivó con facilidad. Sasuke parpadeó por unos segundos. Más que haberse librado de un golpe seguro había sentido que su mano le había traspasado como lo hubiera hecho en una estela de humo si se hubiese empeñado en atraparla.

—¿No puede? —rió.

El Uchiha se miró el puño apretado, luego deshizo la tensión sobre sus blancos nudillos y se giró sobre sus talones para encarar al ninja con unos ojos tildados de suspicacia.

—Eres una engorrosa y deprimente molestia... —le dijo con excesiva frialdad. Nunca había comprendido qué pintaba un ser tan patético entre las primeras filas de la organización criminal.

El susodicho se abrazó a su estómago igual que si sus palabras le hicieran sentir cosquillas. Una risita que había sido insoportablemente aguda se desdobló hasta parecer un jadeo ronco y espeluznante. La figura se enderezó sobre su oscura gabardina de nubes rojas y Sasuke descubrió que resultaba incluso más alto y robusto que él mismo.

—¿Eso crees, Uchiha Sasuke? —pronunció con una solemnidad que nada tenía que ver con su usual e infante timbre de voz—. En ese caso, ¿por qué es de ti de quien se burla todo el mundo?

La impresión le apretó igual que un puño certero en el estómago. Sasuke notó el nudo en sus hombros y algo de su inesperada expresión hizo al otro sujeto esbozar un bufido divertido.

—No eres más que un cachorrito desamparado si nadie te tira de una cadena al cuello, ¿no es así?

—Tú... —musitó, sin saber realmente qué decir. Su presencia le hacía sentirse demasiado mareado.

La figura se encaminó hacia él con pasos gráciles y arrogantes.

—«¿Tu... no sabes nada?» —le ayudó a concluir con saña—. Yo he estado siempre y lo he visto todo. —Un brillo rojizo se reflejó en la única abertura de su máscara—. Sé que eres un niño tonto que ha sonreído a su suerte sólo porque le han colocado entre las manos un caramelo envenenado. ¿Piensas acaso que has ganado? Es un truco mediocre. Nada es verdad, y sin embargo, todo lo que has visto en tu mente es cierto.

Sasuke advirtió que había pasado del deseo incontrolable de apretarle la nuez entre sus manos a ser completa e inexplicablemente incapaz de articular el más sencillo movimiento. Ya había sentido esa sensación indefensa; Uchiha Itachi le había parado lo pies apenas con una simple mirada de aquella índóle. Pero, que aquel estúpido patán alcanzara aquella misma persuasión no podía tener una explicación lógica a menos que tuviesen una corriente sanguínea en común, cosa absurda e inverosímil desde la masacre del clan Uchiha.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó, aún sabiendo que sería probablemente lo menos importante.

—Yo soy el tiempo que jamás olvida y la herida que nunca perdona. Tú ya me conoces, Sasuke, soy el oscuro deseo que vive aquí.

Su hipnótica máscara se inclinó lentamente para detenerse a unos centímetros de su rostro. Un dedo le apuntó más allá del pecho para, un instante después, atravesarle la piel tan violentamente que Sasuke no se atrevió a mirar hacia abajo para evitarse la nada agradable visión de su corazón ensartado. Aunque, no sintió dolor, y su corazón continuó palpitando con el mismo brío de siempre.

No le había hecho daño, sólo era un espejismo.

—Aunque no te lo parezca, quiero ayudarte —le confesó. Un escalofrío le recorrió el espinazo. La verdad es que resultaba muy real para ser simplemente un espejismo—. Sólo hay una forma de saber la verdad, Sasuke. Sólo hay una manera de vencer. Tú eres uno de los escasos supervivientes de nuestro noble arte; la ilusión sólo puede romperse golpeando en el único punto frágil. En el único lugar donde al artífice del engaño le duele.

Sasuke creyó oler en el aire el aliento de una sonrisa presuntuosa.

—La realidad es únicamente la cohesión que nuestros temores y nuestros anhelos desean que sea. Puedes conformarte con aceptar el escenario que Itachi ha preparado para ti, o puedes arrepentirte el resto de tu patética existencia mientras deliras entre pesadillas, preguntándote siempre si vives en el mundo real o en una insípida ilusión. —Extrajo con facilidad la mano de su corazón como si se tratase de una bruma de humo, y uno de sus rugosos dedos le dio un toque suave en la nariz respingona—. Sería así de fácil.

La rapidez con la que Tobi se separó de él le hizo sentirse nuevamente preso de la gravedad que ejercía la Tierra bajo sus talones. Sasuke osciló, una mano sobre la empuñadura de su katana le hizo recuperar la seguridad y el equilibrio, y al alzar la vista, admiró con impresión el rostro que yacía bajo la máscara.

—No tienes nada que perder. La única alternativa es mover la ficha que crees extraviada y de la que todavía dispones bajo las mazmorras.

Su figura le dedicó una burlesca reverencia. Sasuke ejecutó el primer paso para alcanzarle, aunque ya sólo quedó una estela borrosa, ese calor incierto y una voz que con frialdad susurraba en su cabeza:

_Y ahora, Sasuke, ¿qué vas a hacer?_

**::x::x::x::**

Esperó mientras Naruto yacía inconsciente entre sus brazos. Tanto daría un siglo que sólo un minuto, estaba agotada, pero puso toda su atención en aguzar el oído que sólo captaba el atronador latido de su propio corazón. Ése ya no le interesaba tanto, no de momento, ahora que estaba roto. Sin embargo, nada parecía moverse debajo del pecho del muchacho, y sólo una respiración cada vez más vulnerable le hacía preguntarse si en realidad Naruto había llegado a hablarle, o se trataba sólo de un producto de su demencia.

Su pequeña figura se acurrucaba en un rincón de las mazmorras. Ella también tenía el cuerpo helado, tiritaba de frío, y la tenue luz del candil que tenía a un lado acentuaba la palidez de un rostro fantasmagórico. Había pasado los brazos por los sucios barrotes mientras intentaba inútilmente aferrarse a aquella sombra que ya no sería más su vigoroso amigo, igual que una pequeña niña se habría aferrado en la soledad a un maltrecho osito de peluche que encarnaba algún conmovedor recuerdo que la protegía.

Pretendía ofrecerle el calor humano del que había sido desprovisto por tanto tiempo al haber sido tratado como una simple bestia salvaje entre aquellas crueles paredes, pero la carne áspera de su amigo estaba solamente más fría con cada caricia que le regalaba.

Ni se le pasó por la cabeza que habría sobrevivido a aquel calvario sólo para ver morir a su mejor amigo entre sus brazos. Uchiha Itachi se había ido para nunca volver, pero también le había prometido un regalo con el que no le bastarían ni siete vidas consecutivas para pagarle: la salvación de Naruto. Dudaba de si era precisamente inteligente seguir torturándose con una esperanza que tal vez nunca había existido, sin embargo, Sakura también sabía que Itachi nunca dejaba una promesa cumplida a medias.

Los intensos ojos verdes de la chica se dilataron de pura sorpresa. Un rugido estruendoso llegó de la boca oscura por la que ascendía la infinita cadena de peldaños. La corriente fría y afilada le envolvió el cuerpo como un aliento hambriento y Sakura se incorporó del suelo totalmente rígida.

Él estaba allí.

Por un momento había creído que no volvería a verlo jamás, pero había vuelto, y la débil fe de su corazón estaba segura de que había incumplido parte de su acuerdo para sacarlos a ambos de aquel infierno terrenal.

Jamás se habría permitido sentir gratitud hacia él después de todo lo que había hecho, pero Sakura también sopesaba que su retorno no le sería reprochado. De todas formas, su indecisión no duró mucho. La silueta emergió de la densa boca oscura y sus rasgos se recortaron ante el reflejo del candil.

En cuanto Sakura cruzó sus perlas verdes con su mirada dominante, sintió la necesidad de responder a aquella alarma que la obligó a agazaparse nuevamente y a apretar contra ella la endeble figura de su rubio amigo. Él ni siquiera pareció verle allí junto a ella.

Uchiha Sasuke se detuvo tras apartarse del último escalón. Las ventanas de su nariz se agitaron como el inconfundible depredador que era en ese entonces, mientras analizaba su terreno a la par que la sangre sobre el tejido blancuzco de su kimono le daba un aspecto de espectro demoníaco.

Cuando los ojos ónices terminaron de repasar la galería y se detuvieron abruptamente sobre ella por el rabillo del ojo, una fuerza nunca antes experimentada apretó contra la boca de su estómago hasta casi sentir que estaba tiritando de miedo. Sakura se aferró instintivamente a uno de los barrotes...

Aquel muchacho no era el Uchiha que esperaba, y ni siquiera uno que ella pudiera reconocer. Al menos, no en ese instante.

—Así que estabas aquí. ¿Te cansaste de esperarme en tu habitación? No podías simplemente quedarte quietecita y hacer lo que te pedía aunque sólo fuese por una vez, ¿verdad?

Ella notó el resentido tono de voz y no creyó oportuno que fuese a arreglar nada tanto evadiéndolo como afirmándolo.

—Todo iba a salir bien... —continuó, adelantando un paso que a ella le heló la sangre—. Sólo tenías que hacerle tragar esa puta medicina, algo que habrías hecho encantada en otras circunstancias, pero te negaste a prepararle para mí. Él habría confiado en ti, Sakura. Te dije que esperases mis instrucciones... Pero no has dejado nunca de ser esa molesta entrometida que se cruzaba en mi camino cada vez que me disponía a hacer todo.

—Yo nunca he hecho nada que pudiera hacerte daño —afirmó con una determinación insospechada al volverse hacia él—. Lamento si para ti eso significa que tampoco te he servido de ninguna ayuda.

—Tú tienes la culpa. Desde que tú apareciste, lo has cambiado todo. Lo has cambiado a él.

Ella lo miró con incredulidad, luego el joven atravesó la galería en unas pocas zancadas, y las uñas afiladas de sus dedos se hincaron en la delgadez de su brazo.

—¿Qué es lo que has hecho?

—¡Nada! —gritó ella, tratando de zafarse de su agarre.

—Maldita seas... ¿Qué es lo que le has dicho para conseguir que desaparezca? Sé que has sido tú. Él no se habría ido de otro modo, ¡me lo debía! Me lo dijo aquella noche; los dos estábamos destinados a un último encuentro.

Él empezaba a inclinarse con un aire tan amenazador que Sakura tuvo que presionarle la mano libre sobre el pecho para contenerlo. Sasuke bufó, tirando de ella en un movimiento que la incorporó del suelo y la desprendió bruscamente del contacto de su rubio amigo.

—Dime lo que sabes —ordenó en un gruñido.

—No pienso contestar.

De todos modos, él no lo entendería. Si le dijese que se había negado la opción de amar a su hermano y perderlo así para siempre sólo para salvarles las vidas a ambos, sólo lo enfurecería aún más.

Con su respuesta consiguió que sus dedos se apretaran más contra su carne, y cuando la otra mano del Uchiha subió por encima de su hombro, Sakura simplemente cerró los ojos para anticiparse al golpe.

Éste nunca la alcanzó.

Sasuke también había notado la otra presencia a su espalda, aunque cuando Sakura volvió a alzar los párpados, él seguía teniendo su irreconocible mirada perforándole los ojos, escarbando detrás de ellos con un recelo inaudito.

—Sasuke, cálmate —le ordenó una voz dura que Sakura supo atribuir a Suigetsu—. Así no vas a conseguir nada, ¿no lo entiendes? Ella ya no te sirve. Es imposible, ya no puede ayudarte...

Los músculos en las facciones del Uchiha temblaron de pura impotencia.

—Oh, claro que sí puede... —rugió con un tono espeluznante, los rojos ojos de Uchiha clavados sobre ella y un sello macabro y familiar palpitando en el costado de su cuello—. ¿Crees que no puedo ver lo que pretende? —inquirió acercándose a ella—. ¿Piensas que soy tan estúpido como para no darme cuenta de que todo esto lleva su marca? Pues bien, ¡ya no soy más ese mocoso idiota, Sakura! —Ella intentó retroceder cuando su aliento cálido le acarició los labios—. Ya no me engañará otra vez. No le dejaré ir, y desde luego, tú no le acompañarás a él. Si piensa que puede librarse de mí con un truco tan insignificante como éste, entonces, me ayudarás a demostrarle lo equivocado que está. Veamos si puede seguir ocultándose en las sombras mientras te desgarro lentamente la garganta a la vista de todos.

Sakura se perdió en el odio centelleante en sus pupilas sangrientas. Enseguida, su cintura fue rodeada con una fuerza contra la que no podía oponer resistencia.

Suigetsu gritó al mismo tiempo que ella, pero su voz se quebró con el primer golpe que ella ni siquiera había visto. No podía pensar en nada, ni centrarse en otra cosa que no fuese la luz del candil que se esfumaba, mientras la cámara quedaba atrás y Naruto se alejaba irremediablemente ante sus ojos.

Se removió, apretó con fuerza las uñas sobre los brazos musculosos que la transportaban y sintió su respiración entremezclándose con la de él: fría, excitada y virulenta.

—¡Sasuke! —gimió una y otra vez—. ¡Sasuke, por favor, Sasuke! ¡Es Naruto! ¡Naruto...!

Quería alcanzar desesperadamente su entendimiento, pero debería haber sabido que ese nombre no significaba nada para él en su estado. Ni siquiera el suyo propio.

Los crueles aguijonazos del sol se cebaron sobre ambos, pero sólo ella parecía sumirse en una nueva oleada de fragilidad. Sakura pataleó en el aire, profirió un grito exasperado que le rompió en dos la garganta y anticipó con horror el nefasto propósito que su ex-compañero de equipo se proponía.

Entonces, se aferró a su cuerpo presa ya del pánico innegable hacia la muerte a la que él la estaba arrastrando, a pesar de que se había jurado no suplicar y ser valiente.

La firmeza de sus dedos largos y pálidos se ciñeron sobre su delicado cuello. Ella ahogó una exclamación de dolor mientras rodaba los ojos para observar la distancia mortal que separaba el borde del precipicio del abismo.

Las tensas facciones que siempre habían sido hermosas en el rostro del Uchiha se difuminaban ante sus ojos, su voz se perdía en la garganta que ya sólo jadeaba de horror y las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban desaparecían de las manos que trataban de aferrarse al muchacho desesperadamente. Quería escapar de esa agonía punzante que le hacía perder la consciencia, pero sabía que si el joven abría la mano, perdería la única protección que la salvaba de la hilera de escarpados y puntiagudos peñascos que aguardaban abajo.

—Sakura, tú deseas esto —le dijo en un murmullo forzado y apenas comprensible.

Y, entonces... Entonces ella lo supo.

Con la misma necesidad macabra con la que los deseos más oscuros del muchacho hacían que se moviera su cuerpo, Sakura comprendió que ella anhelaba exactamente lo mismo y que tal vez sólo aquella situación fuera la forma de conseguirlo. Sin embargo, el añorado invitado no apareció y las luces de su última esperanza se fundieron cuando se hizo a la idea de que Uchiha Itachi mantendría su palabra de no hacer más acto de presencia que el de un vago recuerdo en su mente.

—¡Sasuke! —gritó la voz de Suigetsu mientras se aproximaba renqueante, aunque, ella ya estaba envuelta en la nada.

Suigetsu se detuvo. La afilada katana del muchacho se extendía sobre su brazo libre como si fuese una extensión más de su cuerpo. El espadachín tragó grueso, miró el perfil inconsciente de la chica a un centímetro del precipicio e hizo acopio de toda su conciencia puramente humana para adelantar un paso.

—Sasuke, no, te arrepentirás de esto. Él no va a venir. Se ha ido para siempre... Y la muerte de Sakura no va a solucionarlo. —Algo se removió en su interior cuando, por lo menos, consiguió que aquella mirada oscura rodara por el rabillo de sus ojos, señal de que sus palabras tenían algún recóndito sentido para él—. Y tú también sabes por qué... ¿No es así?

Sasuke gruñó. Vio el verdor de los ojos que se extinguían bajo unas larguísimas pestañas y frunció el entrecejo. La mano que apretaba contra el cuello de la chica dudó por unos segundos, y ella, finalmente, resbaló.

Apenas fue un segundo, pero fue el más largo de su existencia.

El cuerpo inconsciente de su amiga se precipitó hacia el abismo y él se arrojó en un movimiento magistral al borde de aquel acantilado para sujetarla de un brazo antes de que pudiera ser reclamaba por ese réquiem inexistente que parecía querer engullirla.

Al cabo de un segundo, ella rodó sobre su regazo, y Sasuke sólo pudo sostenerla mientras su mirada acuosa se perdía en sus facciones adormecidas y tensas por el dolor.

—Ya lo has hecho, ¿verdad? Cumplir tu maldita venganza —interrumpió Suigetsu como si fuese una pequeña parte de la conciencia que le gritaba bajo el cráneo aunque él se empeñara en ignorarla—. Al principio yo también creí lo más evidente. Deidara había muerto, y era demasiado suculento pensar que tu hermano podría haberlo aniquilado al ser descubierto mientras huía con la chica. Pero la muerte de Deidara no te habría sorprendido menos ni aunque tú mismo hubieses estado allí. Lo que seguramente corrobora el hecho de que eres tú quien le ha asesinado.

Suigetsu adelantó un paso, desde su posición podía ver los temblorosos hombros de su amigo aferrado al cuerpo de la ninja médico, pero aún era pronto para creerlo en sus cinco sentidos.

—A pesar de todo, te conmocionaste al ver la sangre sobre tu kimono, lo que me hace pensar que has intervenido en otro desenlace no mucho menos turbulento. —Un paso más hacia él. Tenía que conseguirlo. Si no le decía la verdad él mismo, nadie más lo haría, y Suigetsu no soportaba ver a su único amigo atormentándose—. Sasuke, después de haber deseado tanto alcanzar tu meta, y finalmente haberla cruzado, pretendías protegerte del vacío que ahora te causa esa realidad. Has tratado de engañarte a ti mismo; si ocultabas el cuerpo de Deidara podrías encerrarte en la idea de que no viste su muerte con tus ojos, la ausencia de Sakura te había dado la posibilidad de recrear un final alternativo para ti y para tu hermano en el que él se fugaría con ella, pero Sakura nunca se ha movido de este lugar e Itachi nunca la dejaría a merced del mundo si no... si no estuviera... —Suigetsu sabía que sus palabras le acuchillaban en el corazón que ya llevaba sangrando por tantos años, pero tenía que hacérselo entender. Respiró profundamente y dijo—: Uchiha Itachi está muerto.

Sasuke se estremeció. Sólo duró un fugaz segundo, pero en el relámpago que cruzó su mente había visto a Itachi, la sangre y el dolor de ambos.

«_Lo siento, Sasuke, pero... ya no habrá una __próxima vez._» recordó en la inconfundible voz de su hermano.

Las lágrimas saltaron de los bordes de sus ojos. Conmocionado por aquella reacción tan impropia de él, Sasuke se presionó los labios con el dorso de la mano mientras observaba el camino que aquellas perlas cristalinas trazaban por las sonrojadas mejillas de la chica a la que acunaba en sus brazos.

De pronto, una mano firme se apretó contra su hombro y Sasuke alzó la vista para mirar la relajada expresión de Suigetsu.

—Está bien, Sasuke, todo ha pasado ya. Levántate como el hombre que eres y enfréntate al mundo para que puedas pasar página y comenzar la vida que te has privado por tanto tiempo. Tú nunca estarás solo.

Tan desoladora fue la mirada de Uchiha Sasuke, que Suigetsu no pudo evitar sentirse magullado en sus puntos vitales incluso cuando el joven no le había golpeado.

El chico asintió débilmente.

—No te preocupes, ella está bien —afirmó Suigetsu tras presionar dos dedos contra su pulso—. Ahora puedes dejarla regresar a casa.

—Eso es exactamente lo que él habría dicho —le respondió en un tono que Suigetsu no supo cómo interpretar.

Sasuke se incorporó mientras entregaba con delicadeza a su amiga en los fibrosos brazos de Suigetsu.

Sus resecos labios se abrieron para dar una bocanada de aire dolorosa como si sus pulmones se incendiaran de puro fuego. Su mirada se perdió unos instantes en la línea turquesa del horizonte y un burbujeante fragmento parpadeó en el sinsentido de los pensamientos que, según había descubierto, ya ni siquiera controlaba.

«Sólo hay una forma de saber la verdad. —recordó Sasuke con desconfianza—. La ilusión sólo puede romperse golpeando en el único punto frágil. En el único lugar donde al artífice del engaño le duele.»

Sasuke ensanchó el pecho con una renovada energía, pero una espina recóndita y venenosa seguía latiendo en lo profundo de su corazón.

—No tengo nada que perder —se dijo en su propia voz.

Era absurdo rendirse cuando todavía no se estaba derrotado. Horas más tarde encontró una nota en la mesita de su habitación.

«_A las afueras del refugio tras la puesta de sol._»

Uchiha Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa insidiosa.

«_Firmado: U. Itachi._»

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

_Sé que es confuso, la idea era que ustedes lo estuvieran (xD). Podría decirles muchas cosas ahora, pero no quiero envenenarles o influir en la conclusión a la que ustedes pueden haber llegado en sus mentes._

_Aún así, para cualquier duda, comentario o lo que sea, estoy a vuestra disposición. Nos despedimos aquí de momento. ¡Que estén bien y que encuentren una buena sombra bajo este sol de verano que hace! _

_**Shizenai**_


End file.
